Entre deux mondes
by Pain-sensei
Summary: Quiconque vit assez longtemps peut se qualifier de maître de la vie. Mais il est impossible de la comprendre entièrement sans avoir auparavant expérimenté la mort. Comment un Naruto immortel et blessé par la vie va-t-il s'en sortir? Tout commence avec une rencontre avec des Hollow. "Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça", marmonna Naruto pour lui-même.
1. Prologue

Bonjour les gens. J'ai commencé à travailler sur une fiction et je me suis laissée convaincre de poster le prologue pour obtenir les premières impressions des futurs potentiels lecteurs/lectrices. Il s'agit d'un crossover entre l'univers de bleach et celui de Naruto. Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour les beaux grands discours, alors je vais vous laisser lire ce fameu prologue. Je tiens à mentionner que le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres ont été écrit il y a un petit moment et que mon style d'écriture s'améliore grandement après ces chapitres. Mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable projet de fiction auparavant...c'est donc une première histoire sérieuse pour moi, alors un peu d'indulgence serait grandement appréciée. ^_^

Disclaimer: Aucun des éléments présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, même l'idée originale et cette trame particulière sont d'un auteur différent. (Vive Kenchi-sama, ses histoires et l'ouverture d'esprit dont il fait preuve en me laissant utiliser son imagination débordante!) Même si cette histoire est meilleure que la leur, tout est aux créateurs respectifs de ces univers, Tite Kubo, Masashi Kishimoto & Kenchi618. Prenez ça en note, parce que c'est le seul endroit de la fic où je le mentionnerai...c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

**Note: J'ai reçu l'aide de deux bêta-readeuse pour la correction de cette fic et je les en remercie. Elles sont toutes deux elles-mêmes d'excellentes auteures et sont connues sous les noms «Nekookami» et «Patate-douce-sama». Je vous conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour sur leur page de profile. Surtout si, comme moi, vous aimez les bonnes histoires qui ne sont pas remplies de fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe!**

**Note(bis): Le titre de cette histoire a été trouvé par la magnifique Nekookami...**

Alors, sans plus attendre...

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé complet<strong>: Naruto a vécu une très très très TRÈS _TRÈS **TRÈS** **TRÈS** _longue vie et il est plus ou moins indifférent face aux problèmes des autres, comparé à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était jeune du moins. Il est plus puissant -c'est normal avec tout le temps et l'expérience- et plus rationnel...mais il saute toujours tête première dans l'action lorsqu'il le faudrait le moins. L'histoire se concentrera sur l'arc de la Soul Society pour les chapitres 1 à 7, puis la trame d'«Entre deux mondes» commencera réellement. Plusieurs surprises sont présentes dans l'histoire (dont une dès le prochain chapitre ^_^) et il y aura aussi des traces d'humour là où c'est le plus approprié. Je tiens à clarifier quelque chose: Naruto sera en même temps un Super-Naruto ET un Naruto Pas super...je m'explique. Il sera très puissant et il pourra botter le derrière de BEAUCOUP de monde. En plus, il a énormément d'expérience et de techniques accumulées...mais il se bat contre des SHINIGAMI, des DIEUX de la mort, qui sont aussi très expérimentés. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il sera Godlike du point de vue où il se bat à un niveau AU MOINS égal à celui d'un capitaine du Gotei 13...mais d'un autre point de vue, il ne sera pas exactement Godlike puisqu'il sera confronté à d'autres personnes qui pourraient être considérées «Godlike»...alors ça s'annule ^_^. Et de toute manière, selon moi, la puissance des personnages a toujours été plus grande dans le manga Bleach que dans Naruto (en moyenne bien sûr...je ne crois pas que Rukia ferait très long feu contre, disons, Pain, Madara, Itachi, Minato, etc...Mais d'un autre côté, je ne crois pas que quiconque de l'univers de Naruto pourrait battre Aizen ou encore Yamamoto, par exemple.) Le couple principal de la fic -et probablement le seul- est déjà décidé et sera assez évident dès le chapitre 6 (mais c'est plutôt facile de le deviner plus tôt...), alors je vous demanderais de ne pas m'envoyer de messages me demandant de faire Monsieur X tomber en amour avec Madame Y, ou encore Monsieur X et Monsieur Y...et toutes les variantes (je l'écris ici, parce que j'ai déjà eu une dizaine de messages privés me demandant de faire de la romance entre deux personnages qui ne seront PAS amoureux dans cette histoire...désolée)

Désolée pour la petite brique juste un peu plus haut, mais il fallait bien l'écrire quelque part ^_^

P.s. Les chapitres auront en moyenne 12 000mots chacun, alors armez vous de patience si vous êtes plus du genre à préférer de courts chapitres. Ou au pire, vous n'aurez qu'à les diviser vous-mêmes ^_^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»;

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»;

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX_

_Pov._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Quiconque dit que la vie est courte n'a de toute évidence pas vécu la mienne. Qu'est-on supposé faire lorsque l'on a atteint tous les buts qu'on s'était fixés? La plupart des gens vous diront qu'une telle chose signifie qu'il est temps de se reposer et de réfléchir. D'examiner tout ce qui nous a coûté d'arriver là où nous en sommes; se délecter de nos victoires et de nos succès, apprendre de nos défaites et de nos échecs. Somme toute, passer en revue toutes les parties de notre vie, parce que si on a accompli tout ce que l'on s'était juré d'accomplir, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, qu'il nous est possible de faire : songer au passé._

_Maintenant, que se passe-t-il lorsque c'est ce que l'on fait…et qu'on continue de le faire…et encore…et encore…et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit passé au travers de toutes les facettes de notre vie assez de fois pour pouvoir la revivre une trentaine de fois? À un moment, ça devient ennuyeux. Bien sûr, vous êtes probablement en train de vous dire : « Attends deux petites minutes! Une trentaine de fois? Ne devrais-tu pas être déjà mort! ». Eh bien…oui. C'est en fait exactement cela la raison de l'existence de ma petite tirade._

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Mort. _

_À cause de certaines choses que j'ai faites, ainsi qu'à cause d'un mélange entre les traits que j'ai développés durant toute ma chaotique vie et les traits avec lesquels je suis né…je ne peux simplement plus mourir, pas de vieillesse du moins. Les maladies ne sont pas non plus un problème, car mon système immunitaire est meilleur que tout antivirus que l'être humain aurait pu inventer. Ah, j'oubliais…je ne peux pas vraiment mourir au combat non plus parce que toutes les blessures, les plus minimes comme les plus graves, sont pratiquement instantanément régénérées. Me couper la tête ne sert à rien : un nouveau corps apparaît dans les trente secondes…je l'ai déjà essayé. Mes organes vitaux comme le cœur ou les poumons sont aussi inutiles à toute personne essayant de me tuer : mon cœur semble être la priorité de mon pouvoir de régénération et est reconstitué en une fraction de seconde. Sans parler du fait que personne n'est même digne de m'affronter depuis…bon sang, je dirais plusieurs centaines d'années, peut-être même un millénaire!_

_Eh oui, un millénaire! De plus, malgré le fait que je sois le plus vieil homme ayant jamais marché sur terre, je suis vraiment très loin d'en avoir le physique. Il semble qu'il soit difficile pour les gens de te prendre au sérieux lorsque tu débites des proverbes et des faits importants de la vie, mais que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années…il va de soi que les gens pensent même la plupart du temps que j'ai plutôt l'air d'être âgé de dix-huit ans..._

Un jeune homme blond descendait d'un autobus à un arrêt, laissant échapper un bâillement et se passant la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il déposait son sac en bandoulière sur son dos. Il balaya du regard la foule de personnes qui étaient descendues en même temps que lui afin de venir voir un être aimé, ou bien se hâtant vers un lieu prédéfini. L'homme prit son temps, marchant en s'éloignant de l'arrêt d'autobus; tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés étaient morts et il n'avait pas de lieu particulier à rejoindre.

Il avait vu le monde maintes et maintes fois, mais il avait toujours préféré ce petit coin de pays…la belle ville de Karakura. Pas vraiment plus accueillante qu'une autre ville, ni vraiment située dans un pays au sommet de sa liste d'endroits favoris au monde, une ville très normale tout bien considéré. Comparée aux autres villes répandues à travers le monde à cette époque, Karakura n'était ni trop grande...ni trop petite.

_Je me mêle de mes affaires. Je voyage autour du monde, faisant les choses au hasard, peu importe, du moment que ça m'aide à combattre la tranquillité de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été enregistré comme étant un citoyen d'un quelconque pays. Comment le pourrais-je, alors que je suis immortel? Éventuellement, les gens deviendraient méfiants lorsque le même gars qu'ils avaient connu étant gamin avait toujours le même âge alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient des cheveux blancs. Je suis plus ou moins à la dérive, faisant tout ce que je veux au moment où je le veux… N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, n'est-ce pas là tout ce qu'il me reste?_

Les cheveux du jeune homme avaient un aspect sauvage et on pouvait facilement apercevoir des pointes qui semblaient ne vouloir jamais se coucher. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair et d'étranges marques qui faisaient penser à des moustaches marquaient ses joues. Il portait une paire de jeans bleue, des souliers blancs, ainsi qu'un chandail blanc sous une veste rouge dont les manches étaient parcourues de rayures noires.

_Je continue sans cesse de développer les habiletés et techniques qui m'ont été si utiles dans mon jeune temps parce que…on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas? L'énergie connue sous le nom de chakra à mon époque, le mélange entre les énergies spirituelle et physique, est tombée dans l'oubli, et même si certaines personnes continuent d'employer la partie physique du chakra aujourd'hui appelée « ki », je n'ai vu personne utiliser les deux en même temps depuis environ…quatre mille ans peut-être? Je crois bien que les derniers humains à avoir utilisé le chakra étaient les égyptiens alors qu'ils construisaient les pyramides qui font aujourd'hui l'objet d'études poussées pour déterminer la méthode employée par les adorateurs du Dieu Râ. Comme si les humains actuels allaient un jour trouver la réponse à cette question!_

_Cependant, alors que je développais mes aptitudes avec les deux parties du chakra, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de toute l'étendue de la partie spirituelle du chakra, même si personne de ma connaissance n'en connaît suffisamment à ce sujet pour me donner le nom de cette moitié. Et puis, je n'ose pas m'aventurer à en inventer un...je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour baptiser quoi que ce soit._

_À cause de mon affinité croissante avec la partie spirituelle du chakra alors que le temps passait, j'ai commencé à voir de choses. Esprits, spectres, fantômes; je ne sais pas du tout comment les appeler. Tous les esprits que j'ai rencontrés depuis que je peux les voir se sont révélés être d'aimable compagnie. Plutôt que d'être effrayé ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça, j'étais en fait assez excité, et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Je peux maintenant voir les morts! La première chose que j'ai faite lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce fait fut de me rendre aussi vite que possible à l'ancien emplacement de mon village d'origine, Konoha. Je voulais voir si je parviendrais à retrouver des gens que j'avais connus dans ma jeunesse._

_Malheureusement, je n'ai eu aucune chance. Tous étaient déjà passés dans l'autre monde ou n'étaient plus dans ce coin. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux, cela aurait été très égoïste de ma part de souhaiter que mes amis et personnes chères aient passés plusieurs millénaires avec des regrets, se morfondant dans les ruines d'un temps révolu, attachés à un seul endroit. J'ai donc continué mon voyage, traçant éventuellement mon chemin jusqu'au présent._

_Pourquoi est-ce si important? Pourquoi, de toutes les habilités que j'ai amassées au cours de ma longue longue _longue_ vie, est-ce de l'aptitude à voir les morts dont je parle le plus? Parce que, même si la mort ne vient jamais te chercher, et que tu ne cherches jamais la mort par toi-même, éventuellement, que tu le veuilles ou non, vos chemins vont se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. Et il est possible que ce ne soit pas exactement de la façon qui était prévue…_

L'homme marchait dans Karakura sans but précis, observant les environs. Il avait été accosté par un gang de rue qui avait essayé de lui soutirer ses biens, mais il n'avait même pas arrêté de marcher et avait simplement laissé échapper un rire sans joie à leur présence, les dépassant sans même écouter ce que les membres du gang avaient à dire. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un abruti vu la façon dont il avait réagi, mais il avait déjà affronté des hommes ayant le pouvoir de détruire cette cité entière avec un simple mouvement de la main. Quelques jeunes avec des couteaux étaient plutôt de drôles d'adversaires pour lui; il ne pouvait vraiment pas les prendre au sérieux.

Le fait que le gang l'ait laissé seul après qu'il soit passé au milieu de leur groupe était, en quelque sorte, un compliment à son égard. Soit ils pensaient qu'il avait l'air d'être plus de trouble que ce qui en valait la peine, soit il avait l'air assez normal que le poursuivre n'en vaille pas la peine non plus. Il avait remarqué que, plus le temps passait, plus les traits de son temps en tant que shinobi ressortaient. Son habileté à se fondre dans la foule devenait de plus en plus dominante en opposition à son besoin de montrer qu'il était l'être le plus puissant à avoir jamais foulé le sol de cette planète, point final. Parce que, c'est véritablement ce qu'il était : l'être le plus puissant à jamais avoir existé. Des monstres de puissances comme Pain ou Madara à son époque ne lui opposeraient pas plus de résistance que son lit ne le fait le soir lorsqu'il décide de se coucher. Un très faible désagrément tout au plus; une brise soufflant contre le flanc d'un volcan.

Si son visage attirait trop l'attention, il n'avait qu'a utiliser le _henge_ pour modifier son apparence. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fausses identités qu'il s'était créées au fil des ans, et plus récemment, il devenait de plus en plus paresseux et se transformait plutôt en personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées à certains points de sa vie et utilisait leur nom.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette ville qui lui échappait. Cet endroit lui donnait une mauvaise impression, une impression familière. Cette impression ne pourrait jamais le laisser indifférent, contrairement à plusieurs choses de la vie. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ferait bien de rapidement identifier cette sensation ou quelque chose de mauvais allait inévitablement se produire. Tout cela pour dire qu'il était définitivement sur ses gardes et il n'était pas prêt à s'accuser d'être paranoïaque parce qu'à un point dans ta vie, être paranoïaque signifie simplement que ton instinct devient de plus en plus apte à savoir que tu es dans le pétrin, la plupart du temps avant même que tu ne le réalises toi-même.

«GRRRRR»

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel pour apercevoir ce qu'il croyait être…des fissures? Eh bien oui!, après avoir attendu un moment et les avoir vu s'agrandir, il pouvait affirmer hors de tout doute que ces choses étaient des putains de fissures dans le putain de ciel.

Il regarda attentivement la réaction des gens autour de lui, mais garda son calme puisque lorsqu'il avait entendu le grognement et vu apparaître les fissures, personne n'avait commencé à paniquer. «_Alors, soit ce genre de choses arrivent tout le temps ici et c'est suffisamment peu dangereux pour que les gens ne s'y intéressent plus—_»

De multiples grognements résonnèrent à travers toute la ville tandis que de nouvelles fissures de toutes sortes apparaissaient dans le ciel de Karakura. Se faisant discret pour pouvoir sauter sur le toit d'un des édifices l'entourant, Naruto fut accablé de voir des douzaines et des douzaines de fissures partout dans le ciel…avec des monstres géants passant par lesdites fissures pour finalement tomber du ciel directement dans Karakura. Il regarda dans la rue en contrebas et vit que les gens agissaient toujours comme si rien de bien particulier ne se passait. «_Ou_…_le scénario le plus plausible : personne ne peut même _remarquer_ que quelque chose est en train de se produire…*_soupire*…_J'espérais vraiment que ce ne serait pas le deuxième cas._»

«Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça», marmonna Naruto pour lui-même avant de laisser libre cours à ses sens pour qu'ils l'informent des intentions des monstres. «Bon sang, ces choses transpirent la haine! Ils ne sont qu'envies de sang et violentes émotions…Mais que sont ces créatures à la fin?», s'exclama-t-il alors qu'une sorte de manteau d'énergie noire, qu'il venait tout juste d'invoquer, semblait s'évaporer dans les airs.

«GRRRRRRRR»

Naruto leva les yeux et vit une fissure juste au-dessus de sa tête, laissant tomber une de ces créatures exactement sur sa position, l'obligeant à sauter hors de son chemin s'il ne voulait pas être totalement aplatit. Tandis que la poussière soulevée par l'atterrissage du monstre se dissipait, Naruto put enfin voir clairement ce qui envahissait la cité. La créature était massive. Elle avait une forme relativement humaine, mais était au moins quatre fois plus large que Naruto lui-même. Le monstre avait un gros trou dans la poitrine à l'endroit précis où son cœur aurait dû se trouver, sans parler des pics dont étaient dotés ses bras, jambes, cou et le dessus de sa tête. Sur son visage reposait un masque blanchâtre affublé d'une expression tordue. Lorsque la créature aperçut Naruto, ces yeux scintillèrent d'une vive couleur rouge, laissant aisément comprendre ses intentions à l'égard du jeune homme.

«Oui, oui, gentil…quoi que tu sois.», dit Naruto, reculant lentement sans faire de mouvement brusque, comme quelqu'un cherchant à apaiser un chien inconnu avant de pouvoir partir se cacher en courant. Le monstre ouvrit sa bouche, révélant une deuxième bouche derrière la première. «Ahh, quel beau sourire tu as là.» Le monstre grogna encore une fois tout en tournant son corps en direction de Naruto. «Okay, tu vas rester ici et moi je vais foutre le camp…ça te semble acceptable?»

Naruto sauta sans plus attendre sur un autre toit éloigné du premier, entendant tout de même le grognement de rage du monstre, grognement lui ordonnant plus ou moins de faire demi-tour. Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire satisfait «HA! Il faudrait que tu te lèves très tôt vers la fin de l'après-midi pour pouvoir tuer Uzumaki Naruto! Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis?» Il arrêta de courir et se retourna pour faire face au monstre qui n'avait toujours pas commencé à le pourchasser afin de se moquer de lui : «Je suis—!»

«GRRRRR»

Naruto tourna lentement sa tête pour trouver trois nouveaux monstres derrière lui, tous d'apparence différente. Seuls points communs : ils étaient tous énormes et chacun avait un de ces masques avec une expression démoniaque. Naruto soupira, «J'en reviens pas! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit faire face à ce genre de situation, ou bien ce n'est que moi comme d'habitude?»

XxxXxxX

«Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui doit gérer ce genre de situation?», hurla à personne en particulier un adolescent avec des cheveux oranges. Il était grand et peu musclé, un corps plutôt taillé pour la vitesse. Ses yeux étaient bruns et son regard était colérique…bien sûr, il est possible que ce dernier détail ait un quelconque lien avec la horde de monstres qu'il était justement en train de découper avec son épée surdimensionnée. Il portait un hakama noir, un kosode noir, des bas blancs et des sandales de paille traditionnelles.

«_Depuis ce matin que je m'épuise à tuer ces Hollows, mais il y en a toujours deux autres qui arrivent pour prendre la place du dernier que j'ai tué!_», pensa-t-il tandis qu'il décapitait un de ces monstres, maintenant identifiés comme étant des 'Hollows'. «_Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Uryuu Ishida! Lorsque tout sera fini, j'vais le trouver et lui botter le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il répare ce qu'il a fait!_»_,_ l'image d'un adolescent binoclard aux cheveux noir portant un uniforme scolaire et arborant un regard arrogant vint narguer l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux oranges.

Le garçon grogna pour lui-même et continua de courir, «J'arrive pour te botter les fesses, Ishida! Ne sous-estime pas mon instinct, espèce de salaud!»

XxxXxxX

Une flèche d'énergie pure transperça le masque d'un autre Hollow, l'obligeant à disparaître.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui venait tout juste d'être maudit par l'autre adolescent se tenait droit, un arc d'énergie dans une main, son autre étant placée de telle manière qu'il était évident qu'il était à l'origine de la flèche qui avait porté le coup fatal sur le Hollow. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts. «C'est de plus en plus difficile de les éliminer d'un seul coup.»

«_Le nombre de Hollow est beaucoup trop élevé par rapport à la quantité d'appât que j'ai utilisé. Je ne pense pas être capable de continuer comme ça simplement avec ma force…à ce rythme-là, je vais—_»Il écrasa violemment toutes pensées négatives qui auraient pu naître dans son esprit. «_Non! Je ne me plaindrai pas, je peux le faire! Je ne perdrai pas face à Kurosaki Ichigo! Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur! Je vais venger mon sensei!_» Il se relança de plus belle dans sa chasse aux Hollows.

XxxXxxX

«Hadou #4 : byakurai (4e technique de destruction : foudre blanche)», une petite femme aux yeux violet et aux cheveux noir portant un uniforme d'école envoya un faible éclair partant de son index en direction d'un Hollow. Malheureusement, l'attaque fut infructueuse et l'éclair ne fit que rebondir sans créer de dommage. Le seul effet visible qu'eut l'attaque fut de mettre le Hollow en colère ce qui l'encouragea à attaquer encore plus sauvagement. La femme fut forcée de prendre ses distances pour se sauver d'une mort certaine.

Elle foudroya le Hollow du regard, «Merde, mon kidô ne fonctionne pas du tout, et cet Hollow n'est que de la chair à canon. Ça fait déjà deux mois que je suis prise dans ce gigai et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ma force!»

Le Hollow leva son bras pour écraser la fillette qui osait le déranger lorsqu'il fut soudainement frappé sur le côté de la tête par une tache orange. «_Ichigo?_»

«Rukia-neesan!», hurla 'Ichigo' tandis qu'il essayait de prendre la femme dans ses bras. Après observation approfondie, 'Ichigo' portait son uniforme scolaire, pas son uniforme de combat. «Tu m'as manqué, Rukia-neesan!»

Rukia l'empêcha de la prendre dans ses bras, «Kon? Merde Kon, c'est toi n'est-ce pas?» Elle l'empêcha encore une fois d'avancer plus près en poussant sa face contre le sol avec son pied. «Attends deux petites minutes! Si tu es dans le corps d'Ichigo, ça veut dire qu'il s'est transformé en shinigami, huh?»

«Ouais.», répondit Kon, l'esprit possédant le corps d'Ichigo. «Je pense que j'étais supposé te trouver et te demander quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi exactement.»

Rukia fut exaspérée et commença à pousser plus fort avec son pied sur la face de Kon, «Vraiment? Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est de mon devoir de t'aider à te souvenir, non?»

«Oh, c'est probablement une bonne idée…Au moins, cet endroit m'a l'air sûr.»

Rukia et Kon regardèrent tous deux en direction de la provenance de la voix pour voir Uryuu. « Mais de quoi parles-tu?», hurla Kon avec colère à l'intention d'Uryuu. Il faut bien dire que son effet était gâché par le fait qu'il était maintenu plaqué sur le sol par le pied d'une fille faisant la moitié de sa taille. «Toute cette situation est de ta faute! C'est toi qui a commencé tout ça en essayant de tuer tout le monde de la ville avec ton appât pour appeler les Hollows!»

Rukia regarda Uryuu avec une expression méfiante, soulevant en même temps le pied qui reposait sur la tête de l'âme ambulante pour faire face au quincy, «Je vois…c'est donc bel et bien ton travail après tout.»

Uryuu eut un petit sourire satisfait, «Je devrais probablement dire que je suis honoré de te rencontrer enfin. C'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion de nous parler en privé, Kuchiki Rukia.» Ses mots suivant attirèrent l'attention de Kon, «Eh, toi!...l'esprit dans le corps d'Ichigo. Tu as raison d'affirmer que je suis à l'origine de ce combat, mais je ne laisserai personne mourir dans cette ville!», dit-il, surprenant à la fois Rukia et Kon par la conviction avec laquelle il faisait cette déclaration. «Même s'il advenait que Kurosaki Ichigo meure, je protégerai tous les habitants de cette ville au péril de ma vie. Si je ne peux même pas faire ça, alors ce combat ne sert à rien.»

«Qu'essaies-tu de prouver?», lui demanda Rukia, ignorant que le Hollow que Kon avait frappé se remettait maintenant sur ses pieds pour les attaquer de nouveau.

«Merde!», Uryuu forma rapidement son arc pour détruire le Hollow, mais la tête de ce dernier fut coupée avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

«Je t'ai enfin trouvé, espèce de salaud!»

Uryuu tourna la tête et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, «Kurosaki…»

Ichigo se tenait au sommet d'un escalier, «Salut, Ishida.»

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'est la fin du prologue. Comme précédemment expliqué, c'est une première pour moi en ce qui a trait à l'écriture d'une histoire, alors votre avis est plus que bienvenue.<p> 


	2. Un sage de passage

Alors voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, corrigé par l'époustouflante Nekookami et l'incroyable Patate-douce-sama. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le prologue (environ 3000mots de plus), mais c'est un peu normal puisqu'un prologue ne devrait normalement pas être trop long...

J'ai toujours été ennuyée par les longues notes des auteurs sur ce site, alors je vais couper ça ici et vous laissez apprécier mon chef-d'oeuvre...la modestie m'étouffe.

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»;

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»;

_Flash-back ou POV._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Naruto évita un autre des Hollows le pourchassant. Il en avait finalement eu assez de courir et s'était tourné pour combattre les monstres qui avaient été à sa poursuite, mais se battre lui demandait plus d'énergie que courir alors, étant paresseux de nature, il s'était remis à courir. «_C'est tellement stupide! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi ces choses veulent ma mort? Je viens tout juste d'arriver bon sang! Qui est-ce que j'aurais bien pu mettre en colère pour qu'il relâche ses démons fous après moi_?»

Naruto avait rapidement appris que les armes qu'il portait ne faisaient quasiment aucun dégât à ces créatures. Pour ne serait-ce que les toucher, il était obligé de générer la partie yin du chakra avant d'utiliser ses armes; s'il ne le faisait pas, elles ne faisaient que passer à travers les monstres comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Il pourrait employer le ninjutsu, mais son premier essai avec une faible technique Raiton n'avait pas donné de résultat: le monstre semblait n'avoir rien ressenti. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jutsu dans son répertoire qui 1) ne soient pas trop voyant ou 2) ne rayeraient pas tout simplement la ville de la carte, alors il avait décidé de laisser tomber cette branche des arts ninja. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait utiliser sans risque étaient ses pieds et ses poings. Donc, pour résumer, il était en train de se battre contre des fichus monstres-slash-fantômes avec comme seule arme son propre corps? Okay, il pouvait le faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient? Pourquoi l'attaquer lui? Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être en colère contre lui malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà éliminé une bonne centaine d'entre eux, probablement plus. Tout ce qu'ils semblaient vouloir, c'était le mordre…pour absolument aucune raison.

Ayant laissé ses pensées le distraire, Naruto dut sauter précipitamment par-dessus un coup horizontal porté par la queue du dernier des Hollows avant de violemment atterrir sur la tête du monstre, brisant par le fait même le masque de celui-ci.

Naruto fit une petite danse de la joie tandis que la poussière due à la disparition du Hollow se dissipait, avant de finalement se tourner vers le ciel et de crier, « Quoi? C'est tout ce que t'as pour moi, quelques rejets monstrueux d'un film d'horreur? Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que ça me ferait quoi que ce soit? Je suis Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris après tout ce temps! J'aurais pu les battre en dormant!» Il commença à marcher en cercle sur le toit de l'édifice sur lequel il avait terminé le combat. «Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ensuite, huh? Allez, je veux vraiment savoir! J'ai combattu des choses plus effrayantes que ça quand j'avais seize ans!»

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue inspiré par la colère et l'adrénaline, il remarqua que toutes les fissures dans le ciel étaient concentrées autour d'un parc, une multitude de Hollows se dirigeant dans cette direction. L'un des Hollows passant tout près s'élança vers Naruto, ayant sans doute en tête l'idée de le dévorer.

Naruto grinça des dents à cause de l'exaspération que cette pathétique attaque lui procurait et leva la main. Le Hollow fut arrêté net dans sa course folle, comme si une force le maintenait en place. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de peur que déjà, il était désintégré; Il ne restait plus rien de lui. Habituellement, les Hollows mourant disparaissent en poussière, mais pas lui : à un moment il était là et soudainement, il avait simplement disparu sans laisser de trace. Laissant tomber sa garde une fois encore, Naruto s'accorda un petit sourire satisfait et regarda vers le ciel une fois de plus, «L'homme le plus puissant de mon époque n'a pas pu me tuer, la nature n'a pas pu me tuer, le temps lui-même n'a pas pu me tuer! Je vais survivre à ça tout aussi bien. Tu vas devoir envoyer Le Shinigami lui-même si tu veux avoir une petite chance de m'éliminer! Et choisis bien le moment où tu l'envoies parce qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi qui te renvoies Le Shinigami dans une boîte et tu n'auras alors plus personne pour récolter les âmes des morts.»

Le son de déchirement augmenta en intensité et une paire de gigantesques doigts osseux étirèrent le ciel pour révéler un énorme masque pourvu d'un nez pointu plus grand à lui seul que tous les Hollows vus par Naruto jusqu'à maintenant.

«Rahhhh!», hurla avec rage Naruto, tapant du pied et se maudissant lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il demande à avoir un adversaire plus puissant? Il prit une profonde inspiration et se calma tout en massant ses tempes pour diminuer le mal de tête que cette journée était sûre de lui donner. «Okay, okay, j'vais m'occuper de ça aussi! Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai même pas encore pu me procurer une place pour dormir ni même manger depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mais qui ça intéresse, huh? Le ciel a décidé qu'il était grand temps de faire pleuvoir sur ma tête des créatures sorties tout droit d'un film.» Naruto ferma les yeux pour se calmer un peu plus et, soudainement, disparut de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Après un moment, un chat noir sauta de derrière une boîte électrique et regarda l'endroit d'où avait disparu Naruto, «_Hmm, il semblerait que Kisuke ait oublié quelqu'un lorsqu'il cherchait dans la ville pour trouver des spécimens intéressants. Et celui-ci semble savoir ce qu'il fait, du moins en ce qui a trait au combat…après tout, il ne s'est pas évanoui de fatigue et je suis certaine qu'il a combattu autant de Hollows que le shinigami remplaçant et le quincy réunis._»

Le chat cligna des yeux et rit avec un air penaud, «_Oh, c'est vrai…j'étais supposée l'aider à repérer toutes les personnes avec un pouvoir spirituel supérieur à la moyenne…Oups…Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que je ne le perde pour de bon.»_ Le chat se mit à courir et sauta du toit de l'édifice, suivant la même direction que Naruto.

XxxXxxX

Rukia se tenait immobile, fixant avec une horreur grandissante le ciel tandis que l'énorme Hollow agrandissait l'ouverture de la fissure pour pouvoir passer. Kon arriva derrière elle, regardant exactement la même chose, «C-C'est quoi ça, Rukia-neesan?»

Rukia murmura sa réponse, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux, «Menos…un Hollow géant né de centaines d'autre Hollows se mélangeant entre eux. Mais je n'en n'ai jamais vu un dans la vraie vie, seulement dans des livres…» Kon écoutait attentivement tandis qu'elle continuait son explication, «C'est incompréhensible que quelque chose comme ça vienne ici! Les Menos sont sous la juridiction des forces d'élite. Un shinigami seul ne peut espérer offrir une quelconque opposition à un Menos.»

Le Menos Grande ouvrit sa bouche alors que plusieurs Hollows fourmillaient autour de lui et tira un cero rouge qui éradiqua tous les Hollows pris dans le rayon de destruction. Les quelques malchanceux qui se trouvaient près de sa bouche lorsqu'il décida de la refermer furent purement et simplement avalés.

«Il mange ses camarades!», cria Uryuu d'une voix où perçait l'incrédulité. Il n'était pas au courant que les Hollows pouvaient se manger entre eux, pensant candidement qu'ils ne mangeaient que des humains.

Ichigo commença à rire, «C'est impossible de trouver une façon de combattre ce genre de monstre. Contre quelque chose comme ça—», il se mit à balancer son imposante épée comme un lunatique, «—on doit couper, et couper, et couper, et couper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bel et bien mort! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens!» Ichigo s'élança alors vers le massif Hollow, «Allez, Ishida!»

«Kurosaki, attends-moi!», hurla Uryuu tout en le suivant, ne voulant absolument pas être tenu hors de la bataille.

Rukia ne vit ce qu'Ichigo faisait que lorsqu'il la dépassa en courant, se dirigeant vers le Menos, agitant son épée comme un fou furieux, «Ichigo? Ichigo, arrête tout de suite! Tu ne peux pas battre cette chose, elle va t'anéantir!» Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'élancer à sa poursuite, un homme blond habillé de vert, portant un sympathique chapeau et des sandales en bois lui bloqua le chemin. «Urahara, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?», lui demanda-t-elle agressivement. «Essaies-tu de faire tuer Ichigo?»

«Bien sûr que non, voyons.», répliqua l'homme avec désinvolture, cachant son sourire derrière son éternellement présent éventail.

Rukia l'écarta de son chemin, «Dans ce cas, pousse toi de là! Il ne s'agit pas d'un adversaire à la portée d'Ichigo!». Elle fut cependant arrêtée par la main d'Urahara.

«Oui, désolé, en fait, je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça, Kuchiki-san.», dit-il calmement et froidement. «S'il-te-plaît, ne fais que regarder silencieusement.». Le corps de Rukia tomba au sol comme si elle était gelée, «Cette bataille est cruciale. Aussi cruciale pour toi qu'elle le sera pour lui.».

XxxXxxX

Ichigo s'approcha du Menos Grande et, avec un cri de bataille, entailla le côté de la jambe du monstre. Cependant, sa massive épée ne fit qu'une petite égratignure avant que le Hollow ne le repousse comme s'il était une mouche. Ichigo atterrit sur le dos près d'Uryuu, «Je t'avais dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, Kurosaki!». Il tira une flèche en direction du masque, mais elle rebondit simplement sans même déranger le Menos, «Merde! C'est comme je pensais, je ne peux pas faire le moindre dégât à cette chose.» Il fixa son regard sur Ichigo qui était toujours sur le sol, «Ça va?».

Ichigo se remit sur pieds en moins de deux, arborant même un petit sourire malgré le sang qui s'échappait de son front où se trouvait une blessure peu profonde, «Huh? Ouais, j'suis correct.».

«À quoi pensais-tu?», Uryuu demanda-t-il, incertain s'il souhaitait réellement connaître les pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit de son camarade. «Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu comptais t'y prendre pour le tuer pour de bon avec une technique aussi minable?»

«En fait…», dit Ichigo d'un air confiant, s'étant préparé pour cette question, «Je me suis dit que je pourrais commencer par couper ses pieds et continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit rendue à ma hauteur, où je pourrais enfin attaquer le masque…étant donné qu'il est tellement grand.».

«…Bon sang, tu es probablement tombé sur la tête quand tu étais plus jeune…ou quelque chose du même genre.», déclara Uryuu tandis qu'il attrapait l'épée qu'Ichigo avait laissée au sol. «Maintenant, debout! On doit repenser notre stratégie.» Cependant, au moment même où il toucha à l'épée du shinigami remplaçant, la puissance de son propre arc fut décuplée, «Quoi!». Il fixa alors Ichigo qui était en train de se plaindre qu'ils n'avaient même pas de plan pour commencer, alors le modifier allait être compliqué, «_Impossible…C'est le Reiatsu (puissance spirituelle) d'Ichigo? Si c'est _ça_ la quantité de pouvoir qu'il produit inconsciemment…_»

«Kurosaki.»

Son nom sortit Ichigo de ses marmonnements, «Qu'est-ce que tu me ve—? Whoa! C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi ton arc est-il devenu si grand tout à coup?»

«Ce n'est pas important pour le moment!», fut la réponse d'Uryuu, se mentant à lui-même ainsi qu'à Ichigo puisque la réponse était exactement ce qui était le plus important dans le futur proche. «Peut-être que tu vas penser que mon idée est étrange, mais je pense savoir comment on peut le vaincre!»

XxxXxxX

Naruto était assis sur le toit d'un des édifices entourant le parc, à une bonne distance du Menos. Il était en train de réfléchir à une stratégie pour détruire le monstre sans faire trop de dommages collatéraux. «_Okay, seulement la partie yin de mon chakra fonctionne sur ces choses…et je ne pense pas qu'un _rasengan_ soit suffisant pour en venir à bout du premier coup. _*_soupire_*_ Et moi qui pensais que voir les fantômes ne m'apporterait que des avantages. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aurais à me battre contre eux. Je suppose que je devrais travailler sur ça quand j'en aurais la chance…_». Naruto se frappa la tête avec colère et agitation, «Comment le Rikudō Sennin a-t-il fait pour apprendre à utiliser le chakra? Il n'avait personne pour lui enseigner la méthode…comme moi aujourd'hui!»

Naruto marmonna pour lui-même, «Parfait…». Il ferma les yeux et sembla, après un court moment, arriver à une décision, «…Si c'est comme ça, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de rendre Pain fier de moi….Merde! Je déteste utiliser ces yeux...je suis trop puissant pour contrôler parfaitement tous leurs pouvoirs, même après toutes ces années…espérons que nous n'assisterons pas à un 'remake' de ma dernière utilisation…»

Lorsque Naruto souleva ses paupières, on pouvait remarquer que ses yeux avaient maintenant complètement changés d'apparence. Ils étaient rendus violets, leur pupille avait rétrécie pour ne plus être qu'un petit point central et, l'aspect le plus évident : quatre cercles concentriques de couleur grise complétaient le portrait. Au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux, il tourna vivement la tête en direction d'une antenne de télévision située sur le même toit que lui. La raison de ce geste devint alors évidente : un chat noir se tenait au sommet de la parabole, le regardant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, un mélange d'émotions étonnant pour un animal. «Hey, salut toi!», dit Naruto avec un sourire. «Vas-tu me laisser aller combattre ce monstre?»

Le chat miaula comme s'il pouvait le comprendre et sauta sur son épaule, frottant sa tête moustachue contre celle du détenteur du Rinnengan, faisant sourire de plus belle ce dernier. «Eh bien! Ça ressemble plutôt à un 'oui' selon moi! Maintenant, débarque de mon épaule petite chatte. On ne voudrait pas que tu te retrouves entre deux feux, n'est-ce pas?» Naruto ferma les yeux et disparu.

XxxXxxX

«Parfait! Les préparations sont complétées! Maintenant, on peut le vaincre!», dit Uryuu avec détermination et confiance.

Ishida était parvenu à former un arc incroyablement large, dégoulinant de pouvoir spirituel. Comment y était-il parvenu? C'est simple,— «Tu es vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas?», demanda Ichigo.

—il avait attaché l'épée d'Ichigo sur le dessus de sa tête tandis qu'Ichigo devait tenir l'épée à deux mains et générer de la puissance inconsciemment. «Arrête de te plaindre!», s'énerva Uryuu, iritté. «Si je reste en contact avec ton épée et que j'utilise ton Reiatsu, je peux tirer un nombre incalculable de flèches! Maintenant, fais ta part! Relâche toute ta puissance! Utilise ton maximum!»

Ichigo lui lança un regard sceptique, «Mais je ne contrôle pas mon Reiatsu.».

«Quoi!», répondit Uryuu avec incrédulité. «Ne sois pas ridicule, comment serais-tu parvenu à combattre tous ces Hollows si tu ne le contrôlais pas?»

«En fait, j'en sais rien.», dit Ichigo avec honnêteté. «Et comment je serais supposé savoir? Contrôler ce truc ça veut dire l'arrêter et le relâcher, c'est ça? Ce serait facile si on pouvait le contrôler comme un robinet. Si tout le monde dit que mon Reiatsu est si grand, peut-être que je suis au maximum en permanence?»

«_C'est une hypothèse tout à fait vraisemblable._», se dit Uryuu en lui-même, «_Mais de constamment être à puissance maximale et ne pas être totalement épuisé? Quel monstre!_»

Le Menos se mit soudainement à rugir et il forma un autre cero, celui-ci dirigé vers Ishida et Ichigo.

«Merde…», dit Rukia avec impuissance d'où elle était. «Le Menos va utiliser un autre cero! COURS ICHIGO! Si cette chose te frappe, tu n'as aucune chance de survivre, tu seras détruit!»

Uryuu ajusta l'angle de tire de son arc, «Allez Kurosaki! C'est notre seule chance! Mets ton épée en contact avec mon corps enco—», Il arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit Ichigo en train de courir vers le Hollow encore une fois pour l'attaquer sans plan en tête. «Où penses-tu aller, idiot?», hurla Uryuu.

Le Menos laissa partir le cero en direction d'Ichigo qui leva en réponse son épée pour le bloquer. Ichigo serra les dents et tint bon contre l'attaque d'énergie pure. Uryuu fixa la scène avec de l'effroi mêlé de respect tandis que le Reiatsu d'Ichigo commençait à augmenter. «_Mais quelle est cette incroyable pression spirituelle? Kurosaki devient de plus en plus fort!_». Il réalisa soudainement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ébahis, «_Non. Il ne libère pas toujours sa puissance maximale. Si c'était le cas, il aurait éventuellement été vidé de son énergie. S'il ne peut pas contrôler son pouvoir, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne l'utilise _pas_ lorsqu'il se bat. Son Reiatsu est constamment à son niveau le plus _bas_._».

«_Si jamais une force extérieure l'obligeait à utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus d'énergie…_», pensa Uryuu en lui-même alors qu'Ichigo répliquait finalement à l'attaque du Menos et retournait l'attaque, blessant gravement le Hollow.

«Il a blessé le Menos!». Rukia ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Un simple shinigami remplaçant, capable de blesser un Menos Grande après seulement deux mois de pratique et aucun entraînement formel! «Le Menos bat en retraite!»

Le Menos avait ouvert une fissure dans le ciel et essayait de se sauver en pénétrant cette sortie improvisée.

«REVIENS ICI! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi!», hurla un Ichigo à bout de souffle au Hollow. «Je dois encore te vaincre!»

Comme si le monstre l'avait entendu et était prêt à l'écouter, il s'arrêta net dans sa fuite, sans pour autant se retourner. Quelque chose d'inconcevable ce produisit alors : le Menos se mit à reculer en direction du petit groupe, mais ses pieds restaient plantés dans le sol, créant ainsi de vastes sillons dans le parc. Encore plus surprenant encore, les pieds du monstre quittèrent soudainement la terre et il se retrouva à voler à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de la surface de la planète. La personne la plus surprise était sans contredit Urahara qui laissa échapper son éventail sous le choc, attirant ainsi l'attention du reste de la bande.

Tous virent qu'il regardait un point derrière eux, alors ils se retournèrent et purent enfin voir ce qui avait causé la panique de l'homme habituellement si calme. Un adolescent âgé de dix-huit, peut-être dix-neuf ans, se tenait là, le bras tendu vers le monstre flottant en l'air. Alors qu'ils croyaient tous être au bout de leur surprise, l'homme ouvrit ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient assez étranges en eux-mêmes, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint l'attention de la bande, ce fut plutôt l'immense pression spirituelle qui se dégagea de l'homme à ce moment précis. Tous sans exception tombèrent à genoux devant cette démonstration de puissance, même ceux qui avaient côtoyé Yamamoto et Kenpachi, c'est-à-dire Urahara et Rukia. Il semblerait que l'augmentation de la puissance de l'individu n'était pas que pour le spectacle, car le petit groupe de cinq personnes entendit soudainement une retentissante explosion et virent, en tournant leur tête vers l'endroit où se tenait le Menos un moment auparavant…rien, le vide. L'onde de choc de l'explosion avait cependant eu comme effet secondaire d'aplatir sur le sol les arbres et maisons avoisinants, laissant ainsi une empreinte circulaire d'un diamètre d'environ deux kilomètres dans le sol.

«Merde!», s'exclama l'individu d'une voix claire. Ichigo et Uryuu, étant les plus proches de l'homme, furent les seuls à entendre la suite de ses paroles, «Bon sang, ça fait du bien!...Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à diminuer la puissance de l'attaque plus que ça…fait chier!». Il se tourna soudainement vers les deux adolescents et leva ses deux pouces vers le ciel, symbole universel signifiant 'bon boulot les gars/filles'. «On peut dire qu'on a bien botté les fesses de ce monstre de film d'horreur, huh?»

Ichigo et Uryuu échangèrent un regard avant de cligner des yeux et de se retourner vers le blond, «Um, ouais, c'est sûr…». Soudainement, quelque chose frappa Ichigo, «Attends, tu peux me voir? On est supposé se connaître?»

Naruto cligna des yeux et tendit la main en direction des deux amis, «Eh bien, oui, je peux te voir, môsieur le samouraï. Mon nom est Naruto, vous êtes?»

«Ichigo. Comment se fait-il que tu puisses me voir? Je suis supposé n'être qu'une âme pour le moment.», se demanda Ichigo, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

Naruto rétracta sa main qui était toujours tendue en direction des deux jeunes hommes puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à la lui serrer. «Je suis capable de voir ces fantômes géants qui essayaient de me tuer, pourquoi ne serais-je pas capable de te voir toi?»

«Hollows.», déclara Ishida comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. «Ce que tu as vu et combattu, ce sont des êtres nommés Hollows.»

«Ok.», dit Naruto, emmagasinant l'information. «Je suppose qu'on apprend quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours…Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes supposés représenter? Vous faites partie d'un groupe de 'cosplay'? Parce que si c'est ça, je sais pas en quoi vous êtes déguisés…»

Uryuu et Ichigo tombèrent à la renverse en entendant cela, mais ce ne fut pas long que l'adolescent aux cheveux orange était debout à nouveau, se tenant juste devant le visage de Naruto, «Je suis un shinigami remplaçant! Qu'est-ce que toi tu es supposé être? Comment as-tu fait pour tuer le Hollow aussi facilement?»

«Je suis juste bon comme ça», répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire insolent. «Et tu dis être un shinigami remplaçant?» Naruto plissa ses yeux et examina attentivement Ichigo des pieds à la tête. «Okay, je suis prêt à te croire. Où est le vrai Shinigami dans ce cas? Parce que je pense que tu ressembles plutôt à un écolier.» Naruto évita aisément un coup de poing, gracieuseté d'Ichigo, «Un écolier avec des troubles de comportement qui plus est! Et si vous voulez absolument savoir, je me qualifierais de voyageur. Ou plutôt, un sage voyageur si vous préférez.»

Uryuu regarda Naruto comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose, «Un sage? Tu ne ressembles pas à l'image que je me faisais des sages…»

«Ah oui? Eh bien, combien de sages as-tu vu en personne?», répliqua Naruto avec un regard outré. «Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous attendiez probablement à ce qu'un sage soit un vieil homme qui vend des charmes ou quelque chose du même genre, n'est-ce pas?» Il reçut un hochement de tête d'Uryuu ainsi que d'Ichigo. «C'est un stéréotype, et les stéréotypes sont rarement fondés! Je voyage au gré de vent, faisant de mon mieux pour embellir la vie partout où je vais tout en essayant de me faire un peu d'argent. C'est ça, être un sage!»

Ichigo pointa un doigt dans sa direction, «Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne vends pas de charmes!»

«Parce que je n'en vends pas», affirma Naruto une fois encore.

«Dans ce cas, comment fais-tu ton argent?», s'informa Ichigo. «Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien habile dans quoi que ce—C'est quoi ça?», demanda-t-il tandis que Naruto tenait un petit livre orange devant leurs yeux. Uryuu le prit pour l'inspecter.

«C'est avec ça que je fais mon argent!», déclara fièrement Naruto. «Ouep, mon sensei les écrivait de son vivant. Je les ai republiés et j'ai écrit quelques suites. Tu peux garder celui-là si tu veux.» Le livre entra soudainement en collision avec la figure de Naruto

Le bras d'Ichigo était toujours tendu, démontrant qu'il était à l'origine du lancer de livre, tandis qu'Uryuu s'était retourné pour cacher la rougeur indigne qui apparaissait sur ses joues. «Tu écris cette merde?», dit furieusement Ichigo. «Mon père m'a fait lire cette série quand il a jugé qu'il était temps de me faire entendre la discussion à propos des bébés! Il a dit que la série m'expliquerait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir!»

«Et? As-tu tout bien compris?», lui demanda Naruto, frottant sa joue à l'endroit où le livre l'avait frappé.

«J'avais pas besoin de savoir que certaines de ces choses existaient!», répondit Ichigo, repassant devant ses yeux certains passages réservés aux cœurs les moins sensibles.

Naruto acquiesça sagement, «Eh bien, je suis un sage. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances sur beaucoup de sujets. Il se trouve justement que le sexe en fait partie. Mais ces choses, ces 'Hollows' …je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à les affronter…jamais. Ça fait des années que je peux voir les fantômes et je n'avais jamais eu à en combattre un.» L'estomac de Naruto gargouilla bruyamment, «Ugh…j'ai rien mangé de la journée. Je suppose qu'on se reverra, 'shinigami' Ichigo et binoclard sans nom.»

Ichigo amorça un mouvement pour l'arrêter, «Hey, attends, si tu n'es pas un shinigami ou un quincy, alors—» Naruto disparut soudainement de leur vue «—qu'est-ce que tu es?...» Il regarda l'endroit où se tenait Naruto juste auparavant, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, «Q-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?», demanda Ichigo tandis que son épée commençait à se métamorphoser.

Uryuu fixa la lame, «_Son Zanpakuto est en train de changer de forme? Non, merde! Je peux sentir le pouvoir d'Ichigo jusqu'ici, et il est plus grand que tantôt! Ça va exploser!_»

Uryuu commença à tirer des flèches dans le ciel, «_Je dois prendre le pouvoir d'Ichigo et le stabiliser avant de le lui redonner lorsqu'il se sera calmé_»

Ichigo regarda Uryuu lui prendre son pouvoir et relâcher flèche après flèche dans le ciel. Éventuellement, le bras tenant l'arc ne fut plus capable de soutenir toute la pression exercée sur lui, «Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?», lui demanda Ichigo. «Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais n'en fais pas trop sinon tu vas te briser le bras.»

«Ta gueule, Kurosaki!», hurla Uryuu tout en continuant de tirer un nombre incalculable de flèches. «Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais les shinigami! Et tu l'as dit toi-même : si on ne reste pas en vie, on ne pourra pas se combattre. Alors tu ferais mieux de rester en vie pour que je puisses te vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes!»

XxxXxxX

Rukia tomba à genoux lorsque tout danger fut écarté, «Un Menos est apparu et a été vaincu. Ichigo s'en es pas mal tiré en fait!»

Urahara acquiesça, «Oui, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est cet autre gars qui s'est pointé à la fin. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.», déclara-t-il à Rukia tandis qu'un chat noir s'approchait d'eux et établissait un contact visuel avec lui. Il sourit et ramassa son éventail pour l'agiter devant sa face, « Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas d'une grande importance pour l'instant. Pour le moment, je dois réparer les dégâts engendrés par les combats. Non mais regardez-moi ça! C'est énorme! Et je ne suis qu'un humble propriétaire de magasin de bonbons. Pourquoi suis-je celui chargé de tout remettre en ordre?»

Rukia lui fit un petit signe pour lui communiquer sa sympathie et s'éloigna d'Urahara afin d'aller retrouver Ichigo.

XxxXxxX

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de confort alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit d'hôtel après une douche calmante, «_Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me battre aujourd'hui…Peut-être que c'est un signe pour me dire que je devrais rester ici moins longtemps…? C'est dommage, j'aime cet endroit. Si ce n'était pas de ces monstres/Hollows et du shinigami remplaçant, je dirais que c'est assez cool ici…»_

*miaou*

Naruto tourna sa tête en direction de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Le même chat noir qu'avant son combat contre le Hollow géant se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le fixant d'un regard perçant, «Hey, salut toi! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée comment tu t'y es prise pour me retrouver ou même pourquoi tu me cherchais, mais tu peux faire comme chez toi.» Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond, «Je n'ai vraiment rien d'important à faire et puis, j'aime les animaux.»

Le chat sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit de Naruto. Il monta sur le matelas et s'étendit juste à côté du blond. «Très très longue journée.», dit Naruto au chat ainsi qu'à lui-même tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

«Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tout de même, tu t'en es assez bien tiré.»

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent lentement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix profonde dans la pièce, juste à ses côtés. Il balaya la chambre du regard avant de fixer le chat couché sur son lit, «Okay, personne n'est entré dans la chambre, du moins je n'ai senti personne entrer et ça fait un bon bout de temps depuis que quelqu'un a réussi à échapper à ma détection. Je n'arrive pas à sentir de mauvaises intentions provenant de toi, alors je vais m'aventurer à dire que c'est toi qui viens tout juste de dire ça.»

Le chat souleva ses sourcils, questionnant la santé mentale de son interlocuteur, «Tu ne sembles pas surpris qu'un chat te parle.», dit-il de la même voix grave que Naruto avait entendue, confirmant par le fait même sa théorie.

Naruto se gratta le nez, «Tu n'es pas le premier animal parlant que j'ai vu dans ma vie, et le fait que tu n'as toujours pas essayé de me découper en morceaux ou de me manger tout cru fait de toi un tout nouveau membre de ma liste mentale de personnes 'ok'. Et puis, je l'ai déjà dit : j'aime les animaux. », finit-il, flattant le chat derrière ses oreilles. «Alors, as-tu un nom, chatte parlante? Et que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui? Si tu as besoin d'aide, le sage voyageur Naruto Uzumaki est à ton service! »

Le chat se mit sur ses pattes et sauta sur la poitrine de Naruto, « Je ne savais pas qu'une des habiletés des sages humains était de voir et de massacrer des Hollows. » Yoruichi se retint de lui demander comment il savait qu'elle était une femelle et non un mâle. Sa voix laissait pourtant croire le contraire.

« Je suis spécial », répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

«Très bien», dit le chat. «_Urahara concentrait ses recherches sur les humains qui étaient avec ce gamin, Kurosaki. Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il a quasiment manqué un diamant_.» «Mon nom est Yoruichi en passant. »

Naruto hocha de la tête, prenant bonne note du nom. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement? On ne pouvait pas dire que les chats parlant étaient monnaie courante à cette époque, «Eh bien, Yoruichi, tu as quelque chose à me dire? Que me veux-tu?»

«Dis-moi, », dit Yoruichi, «tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais, ou même ce contre quoi tu te battais, mais tu n'as montré aucun signe de surprise. Tu n'as jamais été touché tout au long du combat, sans parler du fait que tu me donnais l'impression que tu t'étais déjà battu d'innombrables fois. Sais-tu comment tu y es parvenu? »

«Et toi, le sais-tu? », demanda Naruto en réponse, laissant Yoruichi débarquer de sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. «Je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait : j'ai utilisé quelque chose que les humains ne connaissent plus aujourd'hui, une énergie appelée chakra…bon, pas vraiment du chakra, juste une partie du chakra. La moitié spirituelle, le chakra yin. »

«Chakra? », demanda calmement Yoruichi. Le chat donnait l'impression de vouloir argumenter avec lui sur l'appellation de l'énergie, mais s'abstint puisque Naruto avait vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.

Naruto acquiesça, «Le chakra est la combinaison des énergies physique et spirituelle contenues dans le corps. Le chakra yang est la partie physique; le chakra yin est la partie spirituelle. Je suis tellement bien en accord avec mon chakra yin que j'ai commencé à voir des esprits. Par contre, je n'ai jamais été attaqué par un Hollow jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je suis un combattant assez habile, sans vouloir paraître vantard. J'ai cependant encore quelques difficultés avec le fait de me battre en employant que la partie yin ou yang du chakra. »

«_Il n'avait jamais combattu de Hollows auparavant?_ », pensa Yoruichi avec incrédulité. «_Dans ce cas, comment a-t-il pu les battre si facilement?_ »«Eh bien, je dois te dire que ce que tu appelles le chakra yin a un nom : Reiatsu. »

Naruto absorba cette information avec un sourire, «Reiatsu, c'est cool. J'attends depuis toujours que quelqu'un invente un nom pour le chakra yin. On a déjà renommé le chakra yang : la plupart des gens le connaisse sous le nom de ki…Oups, je m'excuse, tu étais en train de parler, continue. »

«Merci », répondit Yoruichi avant de poursuivre son explication. «Cependant, je ne peux pas ne pas m'interroger à propos de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu affirmes être «en accord» avec ton Reiatsu, mais tu ne sais pas exactement comment l'utiliser correctement?» Naruto hocha de la tête. «Mais ces attaques que tu as utilisé sur le Menos étaient absolument incroyables.» Yoruichi remarqua qu'il lui donnait un regard de complète incompréhension, «Le Hollow géant que tu as vu dans le parc...» Yoruichi parut désespérée lorsque le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira et qu'il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. «Bref…la quantité d'énergie que tu as déployée contre le Menos était tout simplement époustouflante. Ton attaque finale à elle seule contenait plus de Reiatsu que l'entièreté du corps de n'importe quel lieutenant. Sans mentionner que tu semblais être en parfait contrôle de cette énergie et que tu n'as pas été dérangé d'en libérer une telle quantité.»

«Lieutenant?», demanda Naruto avec un air d'étudiant écoutant son professeur. «Lieutenant de quoi?»

«Oh.», répliqua Yoruichi, gênée de son manque d'attention. «Je voulais dire un shinigami au niveau de lieutenant. C'est un niveau très élevé.» Naruto donnait maintenant un regard outré au chat, «Oh là là! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'était un compliment!»

Naruto fixa du regard le chat avant de se gratter la joue, «Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de cette histoire de shinigami aujourd'hui. Plus tôt ce matin, un gamin avec des cheveux orangés et une épée géante m'a dit qu'il était un shinigami _remplaçant_, et maintenant tu me parles de plusieurs niveaux de shinigami. Tout ça implique qu'il y aurait plus d'un shinigami, mais je n'en connais qu'un.»

Yoruichi regarda le blond avec un sérieux exemplaire, «Alors, quelle quantité d'informations veux-tu?» Les paroles du chat retinrent l'attention de Naruto, «On dirait que je te laisse le choix, mais tu ne peux pas simplement sélectionner l'option qui te convient le mieux. Tu es déjà impliqué. Tu l'as été au moment même où tu as tué ton premier Hollow. Même si tu ne veux rien savoir de plus, même si tu ne veux pas écouter un seul mot de plus sortant de ma bouche, tu es déjà impliqué.»

Naruto retournait à présent le regard sérieux que lui donnait Yoruichi, un fait qui la surprit grandement, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant, «Tout ce qu'il t'est maintenant possible de faire est de dénier toute cette histoire ou de l'embrasser, parce que toi, Uzumaki Naruto, es conscient du monde spirituelle et rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne changera ce fait. Tu peux soit écouter ce que j'ai à te dire et accepter tout ce qui vient avec, soit me tourner le dos et tout ce nouveau monde que tu aurais pu découvrir va continuer d'exister autour de toi, tu ne seras simplement pas préparé pour ce qui risque de s'y passer. Alors, vas-tu m'écouter, ou vas-tu renvoyer cette pauvre petite chatte sans défense dehors dans la nuit noire, seule avec elle-même et le froid?» Une goutte de sueur de forma sur le front de Naruto tandis que Yoruichi démontrait clairement que le moment sérieux était terminé.

Naruto se leva, se frottant le menton, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se mettre à marcher en rond dans la chambre, «Okay, comparons les points positifs et les points négatifs. Les points négatifs d'abord : moi embarquant dans quelque chose qui ne me regarde absolument pas, moi ayant encore à me battre contre des tonnes et des tonnes de ces Hollows, moi ayant probablement l'obligation de rester dans les environs jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que je peux partir, moi me faisant des ennemis très puissants; quelque chose que je suis parvenu à éviter depuis un bon moment pour ton information, et moi ayant besoin…de...ugh…d'apprendre.»

«Et les points positifs?», lui demanda Yoruichi, amusée.

Naruto sourit au chat et commença à lister les points forts sur ses doigts, «Positifs : jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais mort d'ennui, je suis quelqu'un de très curieux ce qui fait que je veux connaître ce nouveau monde, j'aurai probablement à combattre d'autres Hollows peu importe comment je me sens par rapport à ça, alors savoir ce qu'ils sont exactement pourrait être pratique, bien que je serais obligé de rester dans le coin pour un bout de temps, il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de personnes à qui parler et tu me sembles être d'excellente compagnie alors je ne pense pas que m'installer ici pour le moment soit un réel désavantage.» Il vit que Yoruichi lui souriait de toutes ses dents à cette remarque, «Et puis, je n'ai pas eu un bon combat depuis je ne sais combien de temps.»

«Alors, qu'en penses-tu?», lui demanda Yoruichi en essayant de cacher son enthousiasme, mais n'y parvenant pas vraiment.

Naruto donna à Yoruichi un regard qui sembla troubler le félin quelque peu, «Ce que j'en pense? Une chatte vient me voir et essaie de m'intimider/me convaincre d'entrer dans un monde rempli de fantômes et tu me demandes ce que j'en pense? J'en pense que…», dit-il de façon menaçante avant de sourire, «J'embarque!» Il tendit sa main vers Yoruichi qui plaça une de ses pattes sur sa paume pour qu'ils puissent sceller leur accord.

Yoruichi sauta en bas du lit lorsque la poignée de main/patte fut complétée, «Parfait! Si vraiment tu 'embarques' comme tu dis, je te retrouverai plus tard pour que nous puissions commencer ton 'éducation'. Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, ce fut une longue journée comme tu l'as si bien dit, et j'aimerais pouvoir me nettoyer.»

Naruto cligna des yeux avec confusion. Les chats n'avaient-ils pas qu'à se lécher pour se laver? Bien sûr, Yoruichi parlait comme un humain, peut-être se lavait-elle comme un humain? Et puis, il connaissait d'autres créatures qui prenaient un bain comme les Hommes le font.

«Um…», répliqua-t-il, incertain. Il s'approcha de son sac de voyage, farfouillant à travers ses produits hygiéniques, «Fais comme chez toi. As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Veux-tu que je t'aide?», demanda-t-il, essayant de se rendre utile.

«Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.»

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une femme derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas senti Yoruichi quitter la pièce, pas plus qu'il n'avait senti quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la chambre. Il se tourna et put admirer une magnifique jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle avait un teint foncé et de très beaux cheveux violets qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos. Oh, et elle était nue.

Yoruichi, maintenant rendue dans l'ouverture de la porte, regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder des pieds à la tête, «Merci de me laisser utiliser ta douche, Naruto-_kun_.», dit-elle de façon suave. Naruto ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire crispé tandis qu'il continuait de la dévisager de bas en haut. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et fit couler l'eau de la douche, «_Oui, Urahara a peut-être bien trouvé tous les amis d'Ichigo, mais moi j'ai encore mieux!_»

Naruto resta immobile, fixant sa porte de salle de bain pendant que le son de l'eau qui coulait se répandait dans la pièce, lui faisant savoir que ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas la partie 'transformation' qui l'avait surpris; il pouvait en faire autant lui-même. De plus, il avait su dès le moment où il avait activé ses Rinnengans sur le toit avant son combat contre le Hollow géant que ce chat 1) était en fait une chatte et que 2) cette chatte renfermait énormément de puissance. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle se soit transformée devant lui sans porter de vêtements qui l'avait déstabilisé. Inutile de le préciser…cela faisait un bon moment que Naruto n'avait pas eu l'occasion de 'performer' dans un certain département.

Il se baissa sans un mot et introduisit sa main dans son sac de voyage. Il en ressortit un bloc-notes et se mit à gribouiller rapidement sur une des pages ce qu'il venait tout juste de voir, «Cette scène va me faire vendre un million de copies, j'en suis sûr! Une sensuelle femme-chat qui se faufile dans la chambre d'hôtel du protagoniste pour une nuit torride…Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi Ero-Sennin passait tout son temps libre à écrire ça. Ça s'écrit tout seul.»


	3. Moi? Peur? Plus maintenant

Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'hisoitre. Ma bêta, Nekookami, m'a fait part de son inquiétude par rapport à la longueur des chapitres (environ de 12000 à 14000mots chacun à partir de maintenant), alors je tenais simplement à vous avertir que si vous n'aimez pas lire de longs chapitres, vous risquez d'être déçu ici...mais il y a toujours moyen de lire l'histoire en la divisant en plus petites parties!

Alors, sans plus attendre, que la lecture commence!

**CORRIGÉ PAR NEKOOKAMI**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Naruto se retrouva à errer dans Karakura, se demandant quand Yoruichi allait finalement venir le chercher. Il n'y avait que quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Naruto était arrivé en ville pour être brusquement attaqué par des Hollows complètement fous, et il n'avait toujours pas vu la moindre trace de Yoruichi depuis qu'elle s'était faufilée en douce dans sa chambre d'hôtel en lui laissant un souvenir qu'il était sûr de ne pas oublier de sitôt. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il savait était ce qu'il avait déduit par lui-même : les Hollows sont des fantômes violents qui dévorent l'âme des gens et qui désirent le manger lui plus que les autres, car apparemment, les personnes avec une sensibilité spirituelle élevée sont en quelque sorte un met délicat pour eux. Comme c'est amusant!

C'est pourquoi on pouvait présentement le voir en train d'essayer de découvrir ce qui allait probablement devenir sa ville d'adoption pour le moment. C'était une belle journée, son estomac était rempli du déjeuner servi à son hôtel, et il cherchait quelque chose pour faire passer le temps en attendant que Yoruichi le retrouve. Pour une femme si sexy, elle était très difficile à trouver. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se déplaçait le plus souvent sous la forme d'un chat noir, qui sait? Ses clones s'étaient éparpillés partout dans la ville à sa recherche, mais étaient tous revenus bredouilles.

«Hey, gamin!», entendit Naruto. Quelqu'un était en train de crier derrière lui, «Oui, toi! Blondinet! T'es le seul blond des environs, viens pas me dire que tu sais pas à qui j'parle!» Naruto tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, mais tout le monde le fixait : impossible de faire une sortie 'ninja style'. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un des gangs dont il s'était moqué ne voulait pas se venger ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Vous me parlez?», demanda Naruto pendant qu'il se retournait pour finalement tomber face-à-face avec un agent de police. «Puis-je vous aider?»

L'officier fixa Naruto sévèrement, ce qui finit de rendre confus notre héros. Il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Karakura…bon, plutôt rien d'illégal…ou plutôt rien d'illégal qui pouvait être prouvé. Il n'était pas sûr si le fait de se battre en plein milieu de la ville contre des monstres était illégal ou non, mais il pensait que ce ne devait pas être trop grave. De plus, la plupart des gens ne pouvait même pas voir ce combat, alors il était couvert de ce côté. Bon sang, il avait même résisté à la tentation de sauter par-dessus la circulation lorsqu'il devait attendre à un feu rouge! De son point de vue, il était un honnête citoyen.

«Que fais-tu?», demanda le policier.

Naruto regarda les alentours comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse à la question de l'officier, mais il dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, «Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Qu'est-ce que je fais, monsieur l'agent?»

L'homme dévisagea Naruto et pointa vers l'autre côté de la rue, en direction d'une école secondaire, «T'es supposé être là-dedans. Si tu veux manquer les cours, ne marche pas devant l'école où tu es supposé être.» Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent lorsqu'enfin il comprit où voulait en venir l'officier. Il sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche et tendit sa carte d'identité, essayant de se sortir de ce pétrin…et ça aurait marché s'il avait porté plus attention lorsqu'il avait rempli le formulaire pour sa nouvelle identité. «Okay gamin, on ne se moque pas de moi. Entre là-dedans!»

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en grand, «Quoi? Pourquoi?»

«Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas aller à l'école quand bon te semble. Maintenant, entre dans ton école.» L'agent commença à pousser Naruto à travers la rue. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto était trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir à temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte d'identification et se sentit comme un vrai idiot. Non seulement sa 'date de naissance' indiquait qu'il n'était pas majeur, mais en plus, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'inscrire comme étudiant à domicile. C'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il devait rester un moment au Japon.

Naruto se bottait le derrière mentalement tandis qu'il marchait dans l'édifice, «_Merde! J'aurais dû me mettre à parler Anglais! Les gens pensent tout le temps que je viens des États-Unis, il aurait pensé que j'étais un touriste_.» L'école n'avait bien sûr rien à offrir à Naruto.

Les cours de langues? Naruto connaissait tous les langages qui pourraient un jour lui servir et même plus; il était bien obligé d'être bon en langues pour voyager seul partout au monde.

Les cours d'histoire? Il était présent pour tous les événements qui méritaient d'être soulignés dans un tel cours, alors que pourrait lui apporter cette classe?

Math? Eh bien…il était peut-être moins bon dans ce domaine, mais il avait assez de connaissances pratiques pour pouvoir évaluer la trajectoire d'un projectile par rapport à sa distance avec la cible tout en tenant compte du vent, du mouvement de se cible, de la rotation de la terre, de la gravité…c'était bien suffisant. Sans parler du fait qu'il se savait plus que capable de compter le nombre de zéros dans ses comptes en Banque…avec tout l'argent placé dans ses coffres sans jamais être touché et les taux d'intérêt croissants, il devait maintenant…

«Okay gamin, enfile ton uniforme. T'as déjà manqué assez d'école pour aujourd'hui.», déclara l'officier de police, lançant ledit uniforme scolaire à Naruto après l'avoir poussé vers la porte de la salle de bain.

«Vous n'avez pas des crimes à aller arrêter?», cria un Naruto indigné. «Je ne veux pas être ici!»

L'officier secoua la tête même s'il était impossible que Naruto puisse le voir à travers la porte, «Désolé petit, je suis chargé spécifiquement de retrouver les étudiants qui décident de sauter leurs cours, c'est mon travail. Maintenant, c'est quoi ton horaire?»

«Mais merde, j'te dis que j'en ai pas!», pleurnicha Naruto, enfilant tout de même son uniforme pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de place avec un clone pour se sauver sans faire éclater son anonymat?

«Tu ne t'es même jamais présenté à l'école pour recevoir ton horaire? Comme c'est irresponsable!», s'indigna l'agent, agrippant le bras de Naruto lorsqu'il eut fini de se changer. «Allez! Je sais où tu devrais être…tu dois être dans la même classe que les autres élèves de 16 ans.»

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient librement sur les joues de Naruto. Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin avec en tête l'idée de trouver quelque chose à faire, il pensait plutôt à quelque chose d'amusant. L'école était loin de faire partie des choses classées comme 'amusantes'. Bon sang, l'Académie ninja de Konoha était plus amusante que les écoles qui étaient apparues au fil du temps après que son ère soit finie. En plus, les étudiants de ce nouveau système devaient rester plus longtemps à l'école, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à parler d'études supérieures! «_Je n'ai pas 16 ans, espèce d'imbécile! J'ai—attends deux secondes : j'ai quel âge au fait? Merde!...Okay, voyons voir, 16 multiplié par_—», pensa-t-il en lui-même lorsqu'une porte fut ouverte devant lui et qu'il fut jeté sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la classe.

Naruto atterrit en pleine face devant un bureau à l'avant de la classe tandis que l'agent se frottait les mains, comme pour les dépoussiérer, «Désolé d'interrompre votre cours, Ochi-sensei, mais j'ai attrapé ce vaurien en train de manquer l'école et il ne sait même pas dans quelle classe il est supposé être. Je me suis dit que je pourrais le laissé ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie parlé de lui avec le directeur…»

Une jeune femme se tourna vers eux, regardant Naruto qui fixait lui-même l'officier, marmonnant à voix basse ce qu'elle présumait être des mots inappropriés pour des enfants, «Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Officier Honda. Je peux m'en occuper pour le moment.» Elle sourit à Naruto, «Qui sait, peut-être est-il même dans ma classe?» Naruto roula des yeux et se releva, «Pourquoi ne te présentes-tu pas à tes camarades?»

Naruto finit de se dépoussiérer et se racla la gorge pour sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, «Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto. Content de vous rencontrer.»

Un garçon assez bruyant portant ses cheveux bruns à longueur d'épaules fixa Naruto avec un regard de reproche, «C'est tout? Voyons, tu dois nous en dire plus. Comme par exemple t'as que âge, ou d'où viens-tu? Ou encore mieux : c'est quoi les marques sur tes joues? Des tatoos?»

Naruto vit qu'un autre garçon mit fin au petit exposé de l'adolescent maintenant identifié comme étant Keigo, mais décida de tout de même lui faire plaisir en répondant à ses questions. «Bien…je suis aussi vieux que ce que vous voulez. Les traces sur mes joues ne sont pas des tatous, plutôt des taches de naissance; non mais qui est-ce qui se fait tatouer des moustaches sur les joues de toutes façons? Et ma ville natale? Je viens d'un tout petit village appelé 'c'est pas de tes putains d'affaires'.» Une règle entra soudainement en collision avec le côté de sa tête, «Euhhh….Ow?», dit-il platement.

«Maintenant, Uzumaki-san, choisi une place s'il-te-plaît.», lui dit Ochi, une veine apparente sur son front, causée par l'emploi du langage vulgaire. «Le pupitre dans le coin là-bas est libre, si tu veux.»

Naruto acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers son siège pour permettre à la professeure de continuer son cours. Bien évidemment, il n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait à dire puisqu'il planifiait ne plus jamais revenir à moins d'un kilomètre de distance de cette prison déguisée. Il choisit plutôt de laisser son regard vagabonder dans la classe et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut deux personnes. Deux des trois seules personnes avec qui il avait eu une vraie discussion depuis qu'il était arrivé à Karakura : Ichigo et…le-gamin-aux-lunettes-qui-n'avait-pas-voulu-lui-donner-son-nom.

Ichigo avait, de toute évidence, facilement remarqué sa présence et le fixait, de même qu'une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs assise près de lui. De l'autre côté de la classe, le binoclard essayait plutôt de l'ignorer, échouant misérablement dans son entreprise. Naruto agita sa main en direction d'Ichigo pour le saluer effrontément, faisant apparaître une goutte de sueur sur le front du jeune aux cheveux orangés ainsi que sur le celui de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Après cet incident, les deux reportèrent leur attention sur ce que disait l'enseignante.

«Uzumaki-san.», l'attention de Naruto fut dirigée vers le tableau avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à faire semblant d'être sourd. «Pourrais-tu me traduire la phrase écrite au tableau s'il-te-plaît?»

Naruto regarda la phrase et pencha la tête sur le côté, confus, «En quoi?» La réponse à sa question fut toute une série de rires des étudiants, l'énervant quelque peu. Il s'agissait d'une question légitime, il ne savait pas quel était le sujet de cette classe.

«En français…traduis-la maintenant, si tu le veux bien.» Naruto pouvait aisément dire qu'il était en train de faire fâcher la professeure en se comportant de façon si belligérante, alors il décida de répondre à ses attendes; ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était coincé dans ce trou à rats, elle ne faisait que son travail.

Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le tableau. Après une fraction de seconde, il avait déjà commencé sa traduction, mais il traduisait dans un langage incompris par le reste des élèves qui le regardait bêtement. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de faire, Naruto se sentit, pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là, comme le roi des imbéciles, «_Merde! Ça c'était du très vieux français! Stupide vernaculaire changeante, choisis-toi un dialecte et garde le!_» Il rit un peu, tout penaud, et recommença la traduction, «Désolé, je voulais dire : **Je me suis débrouillé pour pouvoir assister au concert de mon groupe de musique favori.**»

Ochi le fixa un moment avec un regard interrogatif, mais elle laissa tomber l'affaire : après tout, il avait bien répondu à la question, «Très bien, Uzumaki-san. Malgré le fait que tu te sois absenté de l'école depuis son début, tu démontres une bonne maîtrise du langage.»

Ayant en quelque sorte réussi à éviter une catastrophe pour le moment, Naruto décida que si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de ne rien faire, il était tout aussi bien de ne rien faire tout en faisant quelque chose…du moins, une certaine forme de 'ne rien faire'.

S'immobilisant complètement et ignorant tous les bruits des alentours, il commença à méditer afin de s'harmoniser avec l'énergie naturelle de la cité de Karakura. Il n'y avait pas pensé contre le Menos, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il devait les attaquer avec du chakra yin pour les toucher, il allait commencer à inventer différentes façons d'employer ce chakra. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de parvenir à ses fins, mais il avait l'habitude d'accomplir ce que les gens pensaient être impossible. Et puis, le mode ermite l'avait tiré de bien des problèmes tout au long de sa vie…

Le son tonitruant d'une cloche retentit, le tirant de sa transe. Il remarqua cependant une chose, tandis que les étudiants quittaient la classe, qui le ferait peut-être revenir à l'école dans le futur proche. Les uniformes scolaires des filles feraient d'excellents sujets de 'recherche'. Naruto se sourit alors à lui-même. Il était seul dans une pièce et avait une chance maintenant. Créant un clone en moins de deux et lui donnant comme ordre de rester à l'école jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour ne pas qu'on vienne à sa recherche—ou plutôt pour l'aider dans sa propre 'recherche' si l'opportunité se présentait—, Naruto ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta, fuyant l'école secondaire de Karakura sans aucun remords.

XxxXxxX

Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements pour la seconde fois durant la même journée, Naruto décida de ne se déplacer qu'en utilisant les toits de la ville afin de ne plus être dérangé par quiconque pensant qu'il devrait être en classe.

Pour Naruto, le prochain problème qui réclamait son attention était de savoir où il pourrait bien s'entraîner durant son séjour en ville. S'il devait se battre contre des Hollows de plus en plus forts, il se devait d'apprendre à les combattre convenablement. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il allait pouvoir vaincre tous les Hollows aussi facilement que l'autre jour avec Ichigo et Uryuu. Pas plus qu'il ne croyait que le Menos faisait partie de la catégorie de ces créatures la plus élevée ou bien qu'il représentait ce que les Hollows pouvaient faire de mieux en matière de combattant parce que, il faut bien l'avouer, il n'était tout simplement pas aussi chanceux.

L'autre jour, pendant que ses clones fouillaient la ville à la recherche de Yoruichi, il avait découvert par hasard un petit coin perdu assez prometteur : c'était l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Lorsqu'il arriva, il promena son regard sur le paysage s'offrant à lui…un cimetière. C'était parfait pour lui parce que ce cimetière était à la limite de la ville et que la dernière personne à avoir été enterrée ici était morte une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt, plus personne ne viendrait le déranger ici.

Après s'être éloigné des tombes et avoir marché à travers une petite forêt, il repéra une clairière. Naruto resta immobile, observant les alentours, «Okay, yin chakra, ou plutôt Reiatsu, ou peu importe comment je suis supposé appelé ça de nos jours. Je sais exactement quelle sensation ça dégage.», dit-il à voix haute tout en conduisant une certaine quantité de ladite énergie vers sa main. Si jamais une personne qui n'était pas particulièrement sensible à l'énergie spirituelle était tombée par hasard sur cette scène, elle n'aurait rien vu d'anormal, mais pour Naruto, c'était comme si sa main était couverte d'une mince couche d'énergie blanche. «Bon, le chakra est composé à moitié de cette chose, et à moitié d'énergie physique. Je peux faire des dégâts aux Hollows avec mon ninjutsu, mais ça ne les blesse pas autant que ça le ferait sur une créature de chair et de sang.», se dit-il à lui-même, comme s'il essayait de s'expliquer une théorie compliquée.

«Par contre, ça devrait blesser un shinigami.»

Naruto eu un petit sourire arrogant lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Yoruichi. «Ha! Je savais que tu étais là cette fois. Tu n'arriveras plus à me surprendre.», dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux violets qui, à son grand plaisir et déplaisir, était habillée cette fois. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait un chandail orange avec deux bandes passant par-dessus ses épaules. Un autre chandail, noir celui-ci, était visible à travers l'ouverture laissée par son décolleté. Une grande écharpe beige attachée autour de sa taille, des pantalons noirs _très_ bien ajustés et des chaussures d'un brun pâle complétaient le tout.

Yoruichi marcha jusqu'à Naruto, un sourire confiant accroché à son beau visage, «Mais je n'essayais pas de m'approcher en douce cette fois, n'est-ce pas?»

Naruto secoua la tête, amusé, «Peut-être, mais le fait reste inchangé : il y a très _très_ longtemps que quelqu'un a réussi à me surprendre si je suis sur mes gardes.» Il pointa un arbre à la limite de la clairière, «De toutes façons, je ne suis jamais vraiment seul.»

Yoruichi regarda l'arbre indiqué et y vit un autre Naruto. Ce dernier sauta de l'arbre et, en atterrissant, lui fit un petit 'bye-bye' de la main avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Elle retourna son regard sur le Naruto original, «Tu as vraiment des pouvoirs très intéressants.», dit-elle, satisfaite.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire narquois, mais il le laissa tomber rapidement, «Peut-être pour des humains. Mas contre des Hollows, je ne sais pas ce qui risque de se passer.»

Yoruichi secoua la tête, «Dans ce cas, il faut que tu trouves un shinigami et que tu te mesures à lui ou elle.»

Naruto la regarda avec sérieux, «C'est sûr, parce que j'ai tellement envie d'affronter l'incarnation de la mort.», dit-il sarcastiquement. «Malgré le départ violent et mouvementé que ma vie a pris, la grande majorité de mon temps sur terre a été calme et paisible; je préfère ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que me battre contre la seule entité qui aurait la moindre chance de mettre fin à cette vie tranquille est véritablement nécessaire. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à ce gamin, Ichigo, s'il voudrait qu'on se fasse quelques combats pour tester mes pouvoirs, mais je n'ai pas le goût de voir le vrai Shinigami.»

«Qui a dit qu'Ichigo était le seul shinigami de ta connaissance?» Naruto regarda Yoruichi qui lui offrait un sourire prédateur, comme un chat devant un canari, «Tu me sembles très confiant en tes habiletés en tant que guerriers. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne serais pas capable de vaincre un shinigami?»

«Peut-être parce que même les plus puissants shinobis avec lesquels j'ai grandi craignaient et respectaient les pouvoirs du Shinigami.», dit Naruto, un peu sur les nerfs maintenant qu'il savait que Yoruichi était en fait un véritable Shinigami, pas un remplaçant. «Même si vous, les Shinigamis de cette époque, n'êtes plus les mêmes que dans mon temps, vous portez toujours avec vous le nom du dieu de la mort. Et on ne peut pas se sauver de la mort…peu importe à quel point on est fort ou bien combien de temps on a vécu. Si vraiment les personnes dont tu me parles sont des Shinigamis, je pense qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je te rencontre maintenant.» Il afficha un sourire soulagé et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres, «Je suppose que mon billet a enfin expiré, huh?»

Yoruichi cligna bêtement des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-il? «Que veux-tu dire? Tu penses que je suis là pour te tuer?»

Naruto acquiesça, puis il leva son regard vers le ciel, «Ce n'est pas le cas? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est au milieu de nulle part, personne ne peut nous voir. Je n'ai pas peur, je dirais même que je suis soulagé. J'ai vécu bien assez longtemps, _trop_ longtemps…j'ai tellement hâte de revoir les gens que j'aime dans l'autre monde…Il y a bien un au-delà, n'est-ce pas?...Ne réponds pas, je ne pense pas que j'y irais de toutes façons…je ne le mérite pas.»

«Tu penses que—? Tu as vécu—?» Yoruichi ne savait plus quoi dire, alors elle se rabattit sur la bonne vieille méthode du 'cogne pour te soulager'. «Tu es tellement stupide!», dit-elle avant d'enfoncer son poings dans le visage du blond.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment évident à première vue, mais Yoruichi frappait fort. Très fort. Il n'avait pas été cogné aussi fort que cela depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Cependant, certaines choses qu'on apprend ne s'oublient pas, et les bons combattants n'oublient jamais comment se relever. Naruto se décolla du tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était écrasé, se fit 'craquer' la colonne vertébrale, et regarda Yoruichi qui semblait furieuse contre lui. «C'était pourquoi, _ça_?»

Yoruichi hurla sa réponse : « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Tu parles comme si tu voulais mourir! Je ne vais certainement pas te tuer, idiot. Je ne suis même pas un shinigami actif dans le Gotei 13!»

«_Le quoi?_» Naruto emmagasina le nom pour pouvoir s'informer à ce propos plus tard, «Eh bien, si t'es pas là pour me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?»

«Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dans le futur proche.», admit Yoruichi. «Mais d'abord, on doit parler. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu as vécu assez longtemps? Tu n'es qu'un enfant!»

Naruto rit nerveusement, «Pas vraiment. Je suis plus vieux que ce que tu penses.»

«Donc tu n'as pas 16ans?» Yoruichi pouvait facilement le croire : elle avait déjà vu des tonnes de personnes qui avaient magnifiquement bien âgé dans le monde des humains. «Quel âge as-tu dans ce cas? 20 ans?»

Naruto secoua la tête, commençant à trouver toute cette situation amusante, «Commence à multiplier.»

Yoruichi écarquilla de surprise ses yeux, «Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un shinigami.»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Je ne mens pas; je n'en suis pas un. Je suis immortel.» Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était en train de lui mentir en pleine face, «C'est très compliqué. J'ai une très grande énergie vitale, mélangé avec le fait que je suis en parfaite harmonie avec la nature à un niveau cellulaire, mélangé avec le meilleur système immunitaire dont tu pourrais rêver ainsi que des pouvoirs de régénération incomparables, mélangé avec le fait d'avoir un être 'tout-puissant' qui dort tout le temps scellé en moi. Toutes ces choses combinées font que je suis, malgré toutes mes tentatives, incapable de mourir.»

Yoruichi ne parvenait pas à détecter un quelconque indice qui pourrait indiquer qu'il mentait ou même une trace d'humour. Il était complètement sérieux, triste même, «Alors, quel âge as-tu?»

Naruto répondit avec un sourire joueur, «Et toi, quel âge as-tu?

«Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de te révéler cette information, Naruto-ojiisan.», répondit Yoruichi avec un sérieux simulé.

Naruto plaça sa main autour de son oreille, comme le font les vieilles personnes lorsqu'elles n'entendent pas quelque chose, «Bah, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis de toute façon, Yoruichi-obaachan.» Il pouvait quasiment sentir la tension s'échapper de Yoruichi à cause de l'insulte qu'il venait juste de proférer, «Hey, je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, alors pourquoi aurais-tu le droit de m'appeler 'le vieux' et moi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même? Je suis pratiquement sûr que les Shinigamis ne meurent pas, donc qui sait à quel point tu es vieille en réalité?»

Les yeux de Yoruichi brillèrent de colère, «Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, je n'ai que—!» Elle s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle remarqua le sourire moqueur flotter sur les lèvres de Naruto. Maintenant plus calme, elle répondit à la question implicite de Naruto, «Les Shinigamis meurent, c'est juste qu'ils vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains…ou toutes autres races en fait.»

Naruto souleva un sourcil, «Comment un esprit meurt-il? Qu'est-ce qui arrive après qu'un mort meure une seconde fois?» Il commença soudainement à agiter les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger, «En fait, oublies ça, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne suis même pas encore mort une fois. Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'en connaître autant avant que mon temps ne vienne.»

«Tu vas probablement penser différemment tôt ou tard. De toutes façons, je vais te botter les fesses toute la journée.», déclara soudainement Yoruichi avec un sourire mauvais.

«Quoi?» Naruto ne voulait pas combattre Yoruichi. Il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait bien envie d'avoir certains contacts physiques avec elle, mais la frapper n'en faisait pas partie. Sans parler du fait qu'il risquait fortement de la blesser. «Et pourquoi devrait-on se battre au juste?»

Yoruichi plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, «Parce que je ne sais pas quels sont tes pouvoirs et que j'ai besoin de toi dans pour une importante bataille bientôt. Tu vas être mon arme secrète et je veux m'assurer que tu es prêt. Je veux absolument savoir de quoi tu es capable afin de savoir en quoi j'aurai besoin de t'entraîner. Maintenant, prépare-toi!», finit-elle avec un sourire, se mettant elle-même en position.

Naruto recula en pointant les paumes de ses mains dans la direction de la femme afin d'indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, «Attends, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça?»

«Nope», répondit Yoruichi avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

«_Merde, ça fait longtemps que j'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide!_», fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Naruto tandis qu'il se positionnait inconsciemment pour bloquer avec son avant-bras un coup de pied provenant de sa droite. L'impact fut brutal, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

«Tu as bloqué mon attaque.», dit Yoruichi, souriant à la possibilité de peut-être employer plus de puissance que ce qu'elle pensait avoir besoin pour gagner ce combat au départ. «Soit tu as de très bon réflexes, soit tu es très rapide, soit c'est un mélange des deux.»

La réponse de Naruto vint sous la forme d'un sourire éclatant, «Je suis l'être le plus rapide sur terre, Yoruichi!» Il la repoussa en dépliant son avant-bras, «Mais je dirais que mes réflexes sont extrêmement rouillés si j'ai été obligé de bloquer ton attaque.» Sans aucune autre forme d'avertissement, il disparut du champ de vision de la femme-chat, forçant un rire satisfait à sortir de la bouche de son adversaire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour.

Tandis que le bruit causé par les coups portés par les deux combattants résonnait, ils réalisèrent tous deux quelque chose à propos de l'autre.

Yoruichi remarqua que Naruto était incroyablement talentueux en combat au corps-à-corps. Malgré qu'il n'ait jamais été initié au hakuda, elle pouvait facilement voir qu'il lui rendait coup pour coup sans trop de difficulté. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le faire tomber dans une de ses feintes tandis qu'elle était elle-même bernée par ses attaques qui semblaient venir d'angles impossibles, mais qui semblaient être désirés.

Naruto bloqua un autre coup de pied descendant de la part de Yoruichi et essaya de l'attirer vers lui en tirant sur sa jambe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle sauta vers lui, son autre jambe alignée de telle sorte qu'elle entrerait en collision avec son visage s'il ne faisait rien. Il relâcha la jambe qu'il essayait de tirer pour bloquer son autre attaque. La puissance de cette dernière le fit reculer de quelques mètres tandis que Yoruichi atterrissait en toute légèreté sur ses pieds avant de s'élancer dans sa direction pour l'attaquer encore une fois.

La stratégie de Naruto était simple. Il voulait simplement utiliser sa propre vitesse à son avantage afin d'éviter les assauts de Yoruichi parce que, peu importe à quel point elle se croyait rapide, il l'était toujours plus. Ne voulant à la base pas faire ce combat, il visait plutôt à fatiguer son adversaire pour profiter d'une erreur afin de mettre rapidement fin au combat.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus un spécialiste du taijutsu comme il l'était dans son jeune temps, il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir combattu à peu près tous les styles de combattants inimaginables. Il avait même eu une période où il s'amusait à voyager autour du monde pour affronter tous les maîtres de tous les dojos. Quelques années plus tard, il s'était mentalement giflé : s'il avait fait connaître son nom à cette époque, il aurait facilement pu devenir riche…mais il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'attention de toutes façons.

Tout ça pour dire que puisqu'il avait employé cet aspect des batailles plus que tous les autres au cours des derniers millénaires, Naruto pouvait facilement affirmer que ses habiletés au taijutsu étaient égales avec ses habiletés au ninjutsu.

Yoruichi regarda Naruto éviter toutes ses attaques avec grâce. Même lorsqu'elle augmentait subconsciemment sa vitesse. «_Commet un humain normal peut-il être si rapide? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça de toute ma vie! Je suis vraiment obligée de me donner à fond!_», pensa-t-elle alors que l'air déplacé par la contre-attaque de Naruto venait chatouiller sa joue gauche.

Naruto se plia en deux lorsque le coude de Yoruichi trouva son chemin jusqu'à son ventre. Avant même qu'il ait pu lui rendre la pareille, le côté de sa tête fut frappé par un coup de pied, l'envoyant tourbillonner vers le sol. «_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce qu'elle vient d'allumer l'interrupteur ou quoi?_»

Yoruichi se pencha pour regarder Naruto, «Si je suis parvenue à bouger aussi vite, c'est parce que j'utilisais une technique appelée Shunpo (Pas éclairs), une technique de vitesse spéciale connue par un grand nombre de Shinigamis. Ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas utilisé par contre. Malheureusement pour toi, aucun œil humain ne peut suivre les mouvements d'un utilisateur du Shunpo, alors ne te sens pas mal à propos de ça. Il m'a en fait fallu beaucoup plus de temps que ce que je croyais initialement pour enfin pouvoir te toucher. Je suppose que je manque de pratique.»

Naruto se remit sur ses pieds en balayant l'espace autour de lui avec ses jambes, forçant Yoruichi à faire un saut en arrière, «_Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de l'utiliser…peut-être que je pourrais enfin l'essayer aujourd'hui?» _«J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas aussi rouillée que ce que tu prétends, Yoruichi, parce que tu n'es pas la seule personne qui possède une technique pour augmenter sa vitesse. Mon père en avait inventé une beaucoup plus rapide que ton Shunpo, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à la maîtriser. Même aujourd'hui, la plus grande distance que je peux parcourir avec sa technique est une trentaine de mètres…alors j'en ai créé une toute nouvelle! Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisée dans un combat, je n'avais personne sur qui la tester.»

Les yeux de Yoruichi s'agrandirent sous le choc, «Tu n'es qu'un humain et tu peux bouger encore plus vite que ça? Quel genre de mortel es-tu?»

Naruto essuya la terre qui s'était déposée sur sa joue, «À quel point les Shinigamis surveillent-ils le monde des humains?»

Yoruichi ne voyait aucun mal à répondre à cette question, «Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous nous contentons de maintenir l'équilibre en escortant les âmes qui ont des problèmes pour passer de l'autre côté. On protège aussi le monde des humains en combattant les Hollows qui veulent l'attaquer. Nous n'intervenons pas dans les affaires humaines à quelques exceptions près, par exemple si l'équilibre entre les mondes est menacé. Mais ce genre d'évènements ne s'est pas produit depuis environ 2300 ans, la plupart du temps les problèmes plus récents se sont réglés d'eux-mêmes. La dernière activité potentiellement dangereuse, sans compter l'incident avec les quincys d'il y a 200 ans, s'est produite il y a près de 500 ans et fut réglée avant même qu'on ait le temps d'arriver sur place.»

Naruto éclata de rire, «Ouais, c'est parce que c'est moi qui les ai tous réglés, ces problèmes. Je suis celui qui s'occupait des affaires humaines depuis tout ce temps. Et plus je vieillis, meilleur je deviens pour réparer les stupidités que les humais font, c'est devenu une habitude. Vous, les Shinigamis, devriez me payer! Je fais votre travail à votre place depuis 2000 ans! Si c'est tout ce que les Shinigamis font, je pourrais aussi bien en être un moi-même!»

Yoruichi le regarda, la bouche pendante, avant de s'écrier, «Merde, mais t'as quel âge à la fin? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?»

Naruto ricana, «Pourquoi ne me découpes-tu pas pour compter les anneaux? Tu n'aurais pas fini cette semaine! J'ai toujours été là, faisant de mon mieux pour maintenir un semblant de paix tout en restant dans l'ombre. Si seulement tu savais les horreurs que le genre humain pouvait inventer…Sais-tu comment on se sent lorsqu'on est seul, totalement seul, pour plusieurs centaines d'années? …Oh, bien sûr je n'étais pas vraiment seul, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas m'attacher aux humains : ils meurent trop vite. J'ai aimé beaucoup de personnes, certaines sont mortes de vieillesse, d'autres ont été tuées dans des accidents…d'autres sont mortes à cause de moi, torturées pour me faire souffrir moi!...J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois ici pour mettre fin à tout ça, mais il faut croire que même un dieu de la mort comme toi ne veut pas de moi…C'est si douloureux de vouloir mourir mais d'être incapable d'exhausser son souhait…»

Yoruichi pouvait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, non seulement était-il un véritable héros pour avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais en plus il avait été un témoin privilégié de l'horreur humaine. Comment ses yeux pouvaient sembler si pleins de vie après tout ça…elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et encore une fois, juste comme ça, les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent et il fixa son regard dans le sien.

«Allez Yoruichi, je commence à m'ennuyer ici! Utilise-moi pour te remettre en forme, je peux l'endurer! Il y a une éternité depuis que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un capable de me combattre correctement, les humais de nos jours sont si faibles.» Il lui fit signe d'attaquer, «Vas aussi vite que tu peux!»

«Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.», dit-elle avec appréhension. «Tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que je croyais, mais si j'arrête de retenir mes coups, je ne pense pas que tu tiendrais longtemps.»

«Ok.», dit Naruto, permettant à Yoruichi de se calmer : il avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'affronte à puissance réduite. «Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à te faire changer d'avis!»

«_Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? C'est du bluff ou quoi?_»

«Voyons voir à quel point tu es rapide, petit minou. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le spectacle. Regarde bien, parce que c'est probablement la seule fois où tu ne verras rien. J'ai appelé cette technique Shaishuu shenpan (le dernier jugement).»

Naruto disparut, laissant derrière lui une image rémanente. Avant même qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte qu'elle regardait une simple image, Yoruichi sentit une intense douleur qui prenait naissance en plein centre de son ventre. Elle parcourut une longue distance dans les airs avant de finalement tomber sur le dos, glissant tout de même sur une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires. Elle se releva rapidement, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur le côté de sa bouche. Naruto se tenait immobile devant elle, «Okay, cette fois j'ai compris. Je vais arrêter de te sous-estimer et je vais utiliser tout ce que j'ai contre toi. Mais prends garde : je suis quand même plus rapide que toi!» Elle semblait sérieuse.

Naruto disparut de son champ de vision encore une fois tandis que se voix résonnait partout autour de la clairière, «Prouve-le moi dans ce cas!»

Yoruichi éclata de rire alors que ses doigts s'agitaient d'excitation, «Je suis la plus grande utilisatrice du Hohou (mouvement rapide) de la Soul Society! Penses-tu réellement que je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que toi? Je suis insultée.»

«Tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu devrais même te considérer honorée d'être la première personne à assister à la démonstration de cette technique…seulement, tu es aussi le cobaye.», la réponse venait de partout à la fois tandis que Naruto se mettait à accélérer. Yoruichi commençait à se demander dans quoi elle s'était embarquée : elle n'était pas assez rapide pour générer plusieurs images rémanentes comme le faisait Naruto en ce moment. «J'avoue qu'après t'avoir vu me mettre au tapis en un seul coup…je commence à changer d'avis à propos de ta technique.»

«Parfait! Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant, ne reste pas plantée là, viens te battre!», s'exclama Naruto alors que Yoruichi fonçait à toute allure sur le blond.

Les deux s'échangèrent des coups, mais aucun ne réussit à prendre l'avantage. C'était l'exacte représentation de ce qui se passe lorsqu'une force imparable rencontre un objet qui ne peut pas être déplacé. Cependant, Naruto avait un petit quelque chose en plus : le ninjutsu. Il n'était pas aussi limité que Yoruichi, bien que cette dernière puisse aussi utiliser l'équivalent des techniques ninja. Il était simplement beaucoup plus habile qu'elle dans ce domaine.

Naruto se matérialisa soudainement devant Yoruichi avec un grand sourire accroché sur son visage. Il tenait, de sa main droite, la main gauche de Yoruichi qui était en position pour frapper sa tête tandis que, de la main gauche, il maintenait le bras de son adversaire coincé entre eux deux. «Je dois dire que tu t'en sors très bien Yoruichi…que dirais-tu d'augmenter la cadence? Ça commence à devenir répétitif.»

Les yeux de la femme-chat s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était capable de lui rendre tous les coups qu'elle lui avait portés alors qu'elle allait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, et lui il affirmait que ce combat était…répétitif? Qu'il était temps d'augmenter la cadence? Personne de sa connaissance n'était plus rapide qu'elle, point final. Ce n'était certainement pas une centaine d'années passées sous la forme d'un chat qui allaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Alors, qu'il soit capable de la surpasser? Inconcevable…

«Je ne te crois pas! Tu te fous de moi! C'est impossible que tu sois aussi fort que ça…n'est-ce pas?», s'écria Yoruichi. Naruto lui offrit un sourire à lui glacer le sang. «Quelle est la limite de ta force, Naruto?», demanda-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à trouver un certain réconfort dans la connaissance que cet homme avait ses limites lui-aussi.

Le blond en question se gratta le derrière de la tête, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il devrait lui donner, «Je…ne sais pas. Comme je t'ai dit, je suis très vieux. À l'âge de 16 ans, j'étais l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de mon temps…bien qu'un certain renard y était probablement pour quelque chose. J'ai appris à utiliser le senjutsu et depuis, très peu d'individus sont parvenus à me vaincre. Environ mille ans après ma naissance, j'ai reçu un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ou comment car je ne le sais pas, mais un dojutsu (technique oculaire) est tombé en ma possession sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Je me suis réveillé un matin avec les yeux endoloris. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai vu ceci.», Naruto envoya un peu de chakra vers ses yeux et les Rinnengans remplacèrent ses yeux bleus.

Yoruichi, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà vu cette transformation, fut tout aussi stupéfaite que si c'était la première fois. «Et qu'est-ce que ces yeux ont de bien particulier, Naruto?», demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Elle avait voulu lui poser cette question la première fois, mais c'était un peu compliqué…elle était à ce moment-là sous sa forme de chat.

«Je ne connais toujours pas toute l'étendue de leur pouvoir…mais je peux te montrer certaines techniques que j'ai réussi à recréer à partir d'un combat que j'ai mené il y a très très longtemps.» Yoruichi acquiesça, faisant signe à Naruto de poursuivre. «Dans ce cas, reprenons le combat. Mais cette fois, ne retiens aucun de tes coups, vise pour me tuer, sinon je risque de te tuer sans même le vouloir.»

Voyant à quel point il était sérieux, Yoruichi décida de suivre son conseil et commença à préparer son Shunkou (décharge éclair), la technique la plus avancée de son répertoire. Cette technique combinait le combat au corps-à-corps et le Kidô, ce qui lui permettait entre autres de neutraliser les mouvements de son adversaire lorsqu'elle libérait la même quantité d'énergie que l'attaque en produisait.

Des éclairs d'énergie pure entouraient maintenant Yoruichi qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle allait utiliser le Shunkou contre un simple humain. Le sol se déforma sous ses pieds alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Naruto qui resta immobile, faisant face à son attaque directe. On aurait pu dire que l'impact fut brutal, que les deux adversaires luttèrent pour se dominer l'un l'autre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de frapper Naruto, ce dernier se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante vers la droite tout en donnant un coup de genoux d'une force incroyable en plein dans le ventre de Yoruichi. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de la bouche de l'utilisatrice du Shunkou, mais ce n'était pas fini : ce n'était que le début d'un effroyable enchaînement où coups de coude, de poings, de genoux et de pieds s'entremêlèrent, impossibles à distinguer individuellement.

Après un moment, Naruto recula, laissant Yoruichi reprendre son souffle. Il regarda soudainement en direction de la ville : était-ce son imagination ou venait-il tout juste de sentir le reiatsu d'Ichigo disparaître pour être remplacé par deux autres sources d'énergie incroyablement plus fortes? Peut-être que quitter son adversaire des yeux était une mauvaise idée, car la quantité d'énergie dégagée par Yoruichi doubla soudainement et elle sauta en hauteur. Tellement haut qu'on aurait facilement pu croire qu'elle volait, mais elle ne voulait qu'emmagasiner de l'énergie cinétique…qu'elle libérerait au point d'impact. Oubliant Ichigo pour le moment, Naruto se reconcentra sur Yoruichi.

Il pouvait facilement prédire ce qu'elle essayait de faire, alors il se prépara en conséquence, «_Allez, à quelle hauteur es-tu sautée? Bon sang, c'est haut…okay, vingt secondes…19, 18, 17, 16, —_» Il pouvait voir un petit point qui devenait de plus en plus gros dans le ciel. Même s'il évitait cette attaque, la quantité de force générée par le saut détruirait l'endroit, et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le cimetière payer pour leur combat. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher un nouvel endroit pour s'entraîner; il aimait cette clairière. Il releva son regard et le fixa sur la forme maintenant reconnaissable de Yoruichi.

Lorsque Naruto avait fait son enchaînement au corps-à-corps, Yoruichi s'était sentie impuissante. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas réagir et trouver une faute dont elle pourrait profiter dans la garde de son adversaire. Elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'il l'avait laissée se reposer; un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche et de son nez. C'est en prenant note de ce fait qu'elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas éviter son attaque sous peine de détruire l'endroit. Elle s'élança donc dans les airs, sautant le plus haut que ses jambes meurtries lui permettaient. Même s'il évitait son attaque il serait frappé par l'onde de choc…sauf s'il choisissait de s'enfuir comme un lâche et quittait le cimetière. Comme elle le pensait, il resta sur place, une étrange lueur présente dans son regard, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Plus que quelques secondes avant l'impact…

Naruto finit son décompte alors qu'il pouvait voir le blanc des yeux de Yoruichi. Il leva lentement la main droite, la pointant en direction de son adversaire, «_—2, 1, 0!_» «Shinra tensei (répulsion céleste)»

Toute la vitesse et l'énergie cinétique créée par Yoruichi entrèrent en collision avec l'attaque de gravité pure de Naruto. Son attaque inconnue était incroyablement puissante puisque, malgré toute l'énergie accumulée par son saut, Yoruichi fut arrêtée soudainement dans sa course folle vers le sol. C'était comme si l'énergie de Yoruichi passait de chaque côté de Naruto sans pour autant l'atteindre lui : le sol directement derrière Naruto ne fut pas touché, mais, tout autour de lui, le sol se souleva comme si deux minuscules plaques tectoniques étaient entrées en contact. La puissance dégagée par l'affrontement entre le coup de pied de Yoruichi et l'attaque de Naruto fut telle que les arbres aux alentours furent déracinés, exactement comme s'ils étaient coincés dans un ouragan.

Les deux combattants furent propulsés chacun de leur côté à cause de souffle produit par le choc entre les deux attaques, mais si Naruto réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds, Yoruichi n'eut pas cette chance. Elle se retrouva écrasée contre un arbre situé à une centaine de mètres de son point de départ, ses jambes avaient vraiment été mises à rude épreuve lors du dernier affrontement. Elle grimaça de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de bouger.

Naruto s'approcha de l'endroit où était étendue Yoruichi, et l'aida à se relever, «Je déteste utiliser le Rinnengan. Ça me donne à chaque fois une de ces migraines…»

«_C'était très dur à encaisser pour mes jambes! Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà frappé quelque chose d'aussi rigide, mais ce n'était que de la manipulation de gravité, j'en suis sure._», se dit Yoruichi en écoutant Naruto se plaindre de son mal de tête.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Yoruichi prit la parole, «Ça va?» Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était un shinigami et lui un humain normal? Les shinigami étaient supposés protéger les humains.

Naruto la regarda de haut en bas, puis se regarda lui-même, pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucune raison pour que ce soit elle qui pose cette question. «Ouais, je vais bien. Juste un peu rouillé. Ça faisait une éternité depuis que j'ai utilisé le Rinnengan pour la dernière fois. Activer mes Rinnengans sans utiliser le mode ermite en même temps est vraiment stupide; j'ai encore plus mal à la tête après.»

«Tu aurais pu te rendre encore plus loin?», demanda Yoruichi avec incrédulité.

Naruto acquiesça et s'assit sur le sol, l'invitant à faire de même, «Toi aussi, tu aurais pu augmenter encore ta force : je peux voir quand les gens cherchent à me cacher quelque chose.»

Yoruichi sourit d'un sourire coupable tout en prenant place à ses côtés, «Eh bien, j'aurais pu utiliser des Kidô, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait fait une grande différence au vu du résultat. Sans parler de toutes les autres techniques que je suis certaine que tu possèdes.»

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se coucher sur le dos, «Bon sang, je manque tellement de pratique, l'effet de ne pas être en danger de mort quotidiennement je suppose.» Il regarda d'un regard fatigué le ciel bleu qui commençait à laisser place au noir caractéristique de la voûte nocturne. Il se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Yoruichi, «Okay, on peut recommencer quand t'es prête!»

«Non, on arrête pour aujourd'hui.», répondit Yoruichi, le regardant comme s'il était complètement fou. «On sait maintenant que tes technique peuvent fonctionner sur un shinigami. Tes attaques sont très douloureuses. Et tu es même parvenu à me vaincre, ce dont peu de gens peuvent se vanter. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te remettre en forme et tu seras parfait pour la tâche que j'ai prévue pour toi.»

«Attends deux petites minutes, de quelle tâche parles-tu?», demanda Naruto, un regard interrogateur accompagnant la question.

«Lis ça.», répondit Yoruichi en lui tendant un petit bout de papier. Au moment même où il prit le papier de ses mains, Yoruichi disparut, probablement partie lécher ses plaies.

Sur le morceau de papier étaient écrit une date et une adresse : **Demain, au magasin d'Urahara.**

«_Non mais! Elle aurait au moins pu me demander mon avis…pas que j'aie grand-chose à faire, mais bon…Donc, où es ce magasin?_», pensa Naruto en disparaissant à son tour, laissant derrière lui une clairière dans un bien piteux état.

XxxXxxX

Ils étaient venus chercher Rukia. Ils étaient venus la chercher et c'était de sa faute à lui. Il s'était interposé pendant qu'elle faisait son travail, avait pris ses pouvoirs, et maintenant elle avait de graves problèmes à cause de ça. Il n'avait même pas pu arrêter ceux qui étaient venus pour elle. «_Ce gars avec le haori blanc…il m'a complètement détruit, je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger. C'est comme si je n'étais même pas présent pour aider Rukia_.»

Il n'était pas assez fort pour la sauver, et maintenant ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

«_Pas de douleur…?_»

«_Merde. Suis-je vraiment mort? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mal._»

«_Maintenant que j'y pense…mon corps commence à devenir chaud…très chaud._»

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face-à-face avec un large homme moustachu portant des lunettes, «Hmm? Oh, tu as la chair de poule, quel soulagement!»

Ichigo hurla de peur et d'horreur, poussant contre le visage de l'homme qui était penché vers lui, «AHHH! Trop proche! Recule, recule!» L'homme sembla ignorer le malaise du malade, appelant à la place Urahara. «Je sais qui tu es, tu es avec cet homme, geta-boushi (sandales-chapeau). Alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi, au nom de Kami, tu es avec moi DANS MON LIT?» Ichigo repoussa éventuellement l'homme plus loin et put enfin s'asseoir, serrant son ventre pour apaiser la douleur. «Huh? J'suis pas mort?»

«_Comment?_» se demanda-t-il avant de bien regarder autour de lui. «_Attends deux petites secondes, c'est même pas ma maison! Mais où-suis-je bon sang?_»

«Eh bien, Tessai avait raison, tu es réveillé. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop bouger pour l'instant Ichigo-san. Ta blessure n'est pas encore complètement guérie.», dit Urahara avec son éventail devant la bouche. «Si tu continues de bouger comme ça, tu peux très bien mourir.»

Ichigo le regarda marcher vers lui, «Alors, je suppose que c'est ta maison?»

Urahara referma soudainement son éventail avec un bruit sec, «Exact.»

«Tu m'as sauvé…», dit Ichigo, abattu.

Urahara se pointa lui-même d'une manière faussement offensée, «Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Tu parles comme si ce que j'avais fait était mal.»

Tout à coup, Ichigo s'énerva puisqu'il venait de se souvenir que quelqu'un d'autre avait été présent à l'endroit de sa défaite, «Attends, Uryuu! Dis-moi qu'il est toujours en vie. Est-il ici?»

Urahara secoua la tête, «Il est déjà parti. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais sa blessure n'était pas fatale. Même si je l'avais laissé pourrir là, couché dans la rue, il ne serait pas mort avant au moins un jour ou deux, alors je ne lui ai prodigué que les premiers soins.» Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de l'étrange homme, «Maintenant que j'y pense, lorsqu'il est parti, il était inquiet…inquiet pour toi.»

Ichigo pouffa tandis qu'il tâtait les bandages entourant tout son corps, «Ouais, c'est ça, j'te crois.»

«C'est la vérité.», dit Urahara avec désinvolture. «Je lui ai même dit de se reposer ici pendant un moment, et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu? 'Merci de m'avoir soigné, mais je vais bien maintenant. Je crois que vous devriez plutôt vous occuper d'Ichigo parce que la seule personne qui a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de vaincre ces salauds, c'est lui. Je vous en prie, soignez Ichigo…parce que c'est le seul qui puisse sauver Rukia. '»

Ichigo se rappela que Rukia était partie de sa propre volonté, elle les avait suivis à travers cet étrange portail jusque dans son monde à elle, «Humph, je suis le seul à pouvoir la sauver? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi?», s'exclama-t-il avec colère. «Rukia est déjà de retour à la Soul Society, comment pourrais-je la suivre là-bas? Comment pourrais-je la sauver? C'est tout simplement impossible!»

Urahara garda le silence et le laissa libérer sa frustration d'un seul coup avant de finalement se décider à parler. «Penses-tu réellement qu'il n'y a aucune autre façon de se rendre jusqu'à la Soul Society?», demanda-t-il énigmatiquement.

La tête d'Ichigo tourna vivement dans sa direction, «Il y a un moyen? Dis-moi comment. Comment je dois faire?»

Arrêtant l'énervement d'Ichigo en levant un doigt, Urahara commença son explication, «Bien sûr que je vais te le dire, mais à une condition. À partir de maintenant et pour dix jours, tu vas apprendre comment te battre convenablement…avec moi.»

Ce marché ne fut évidemment pas bien reçu du côté d'Ichigo qui se leva du lit pour faire face à son interlocuteur, «T'es un train de me dire de m'entraîner? J'ai pas le temps pour ça! Tu ne sais pas c'est quand qu''elle va être exécutée! Je devrais plutôt essayer de me rendre sur place le plus vite possible, pas perdre mon temps avec un putain d'entraînement!»

Urahara soupira et donna un coup avec le bout de sa canne sur le front d'Ichigo, le faisant tomber dans son lit à nouveau. «Ce que j'essaie de te dire ici, c'est que tu vas mourir si tu vas à la Soul Society avec ta force actuelle. Il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' : tu n'as aucune chance. Tu vas être massacré.», dit-il, complètement sérieux pour une fois. À tel point qu'Ichigo sentit même un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, «Je t'ai laissé les combattre la dernière fois avec un but précis en tête. Je pensais que tu comprendrais à quoi tu t'opposes si tu les affrontais par toi-même. Avec ta force actuelle, tu seras mort au moment même où ils comprendront ce qui se passe. Tu es faible. Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, parlant de 'sauver' Rukia. Si tu veux mourir, n'utilises pas les autres comme excuse pour aller te faire tuer.»

Ichigo prit note du regard complètement dénué d'humour qu'Urahara lui donnait, «La Soul Society donne habituellement un période d'un mois au détenus avant de les exécuter, ce sera aussi le cas pour Rukia. Nous allons utiliser les dix prochains jours juste pour que je puisse m'amuser avec toi.» Une veine apparut sur le front d'Ichigo alors que cet idiot au chapeau essayait encore de le faire fâcher tout en restant sérieux. «Il me faudra sept jours pour ouvrir le portail jusqu'à la Soul Society, donc lorsque tu seras arrivé, tu disposeras de treize jours pour la 'sauver'. C'est plus que suffisant selon moi.»

Ichigo garda le silence pour un long moment avant de finalement révéler ce qui le tracassait, «…Vais-je véritablement devenir plus en fort en seulement dix jours?»

«Bien sûr!», répondit Urahara avec un sourire sournois, le rebord de son chapeau faisant de l'ombre à ses yeux. «Si tu veux vraiment sauver Rukia je veux dire. Une volonté puissante est plus forte que tout. Si ta détermination est ne serait-ce qu'un peu en-dessous de totale, ne perds pas ton temps à aller à la Soul Society. Pour une période de dix jours, peux-tu réellement donner tout ce que tu as dans mon entraînement? Peux-tu réellement être aussi déterminé que ça?»

Ichigo se gratta la tête, «Eh bien, si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera.» Il donna à Urahara un regard où perçait toute sa détermination, «Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Faisons ça comme tu le dis!»

«Excellent!», dit Urahara en quittant la pièce. «Nous commencerons demain, je dois aller chercher de l'équipement médicale pour qu'on soit certain que tu ne tombes pas raide mort en plein milieu de l'entraînement, mais je veux tout de même que tu te rendes à l'école demain; c'est la dernière journée, on ne voudrait pas manquer ça!» Ne laissant pas le temps à Ichigo de lui demander comment il était au courant de ce fait, il quitta immédiatement la pièce une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler et marcha vers sa cuisine.

«Alors? Tu vas finalement l'envoyer là-bas?», demanda Yoruichi sous sa forme de chat lorsqu'Urahara la dépassa. «Tu sais que les chances qu'il revienne en vie sont très minces dans le meilleur des cas. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?»

Urahara offrit un sourire espiègle au chat, sourire étant bien sûr caché derrière son éventail qu'il avait rouvert, «Quel plaisir peut-on avoir dans la vie si on ne prend pas quelques risques de temps à autres?...De toutes façons, il s'en sortira très bien lorsqu'il sera un peu moins 'diamant brut'…il faut juste le polir un peut, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire lorsque je lui aurais redonné ses pouvoirs.»

«Tu vas envoyer ces gamins avec lui aussi, n'est-ce pas?», continua Yoruichi sans perdre un instant. «Ceux qui ont développé des pouvoirs.»

«Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!», chantonna l'excentrique propriétaire de magasin.

Yoruichi sourit sournoisement : la conversation était enfin rendue où elle voulait qu'elle soit, «Et que dirais-tu si je te disais que je voulais y aller aussi…?»

«Fais-toi plaisir!», répondit Urahara avec entrain. «Si tu t'ennuies de la maison, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner maintenant…ton retour passera inaperçu avec toute l'activité qui va se passer là-bas de toute façon.»

«…Et que je veux emmener quelqu'un avec moi?», ajouta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit cette partie, Urahara perdit tout son comportement joueur, «Je ne peux pas y retourner. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux même pas m'en approcher à cause de mon exil. Le vieux Yamamoto me réduirait en cendre dans le temps de le dire si jamais je montrais le bout du nez à la Soul Society.»

«Je ne parlais pas de toi.», commenta-t-elle, retenant son entière attention. «J'ai trouvé un individu qui, je pense, pourrait aider grandement la petit équipe que tu mets sur pieds.»

«Aider comment?», questionna Urahara.

Yoruichi lui donna un sourire satisfait avec ses longues dents blanches, sachant que le combat était déjà gagné, «Disons simplement qu'il est mon joker, d'une certaine façon de parler.»

XxxXxxX

«Pourquoi Yoruichi m'a-t-elle dit de venir ici?», se dit Naruto à lui-même alors qu'il se tenait devant un magasin tout à fait banal.

«Hey, monsieur! Allez-vous acheter quelque chose ou bien vous allez rester planté là toute la journée? Vous savez que c'est un terrain privé ici?», demanda un petit morveux aux cheveux rouges se tenant sur la galerie du magasin.

Naruto donna un regard contrit au gamin, «Je ne sais même pas ce que cet endroit vend, alors je ne peux pas te dire si je vais acheter quelque chose…Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle Yoruichi dans le coin? C'est peut-être une humaine ou un chat…» Et bien sûr, tout cela fut dit avec une face complètement sérieuse.

Une fille d'environ le même âge que l'autre gamin et qui était en train de balayer la galerie le fixa avec un regard calme, «Je peux aller voir si elle est là si vous voulez monsieur, attendez-moi juste une minute.»

Naruto acquiesça et sourit à la fillette, «Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que je peux connaître ton nom, petite?»

La fille lui répondit tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction de la porte, «Mon nom est Ururu monsieur, et lui là-bas s'appelle Jinta. Je serais de retour dans un instant. Qui êtes-vous au fait? Ce serait pratique de pouvoir vous annoncer lorsque je communiquerai votre message.»

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto, «Uzumaki Naruto, sage à votre service mademoiselle.» Ururu s'inclina rapidement devant lui et entra dans le magasin pour trouver quelqu'un qui saurait où se trouvait Yoruichi, laissant ainsi Naruto et Jinta seuls. Le petit garçon fixait d'un regard suspect le sage, «Je peux t'aider, gamin?»

«Tu n'as pas l'air très fort. Pas plus que tu n'as l'air d'un sage. Les sages ne sont-ils pas supposés être des vieux?», dit abruptement Jinta à Naruto.

Naruto envoya un sourire vers le garnement, «Petit, je suis plus vieux que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Ne m'oblige pas à commencer à compter…mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui est né il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps. Et puis, je suis plus fort que toi, c'est tout ce qui devrait t'importer pour le moment…»

«Tu crois ça, huh?», dit Jinta avant de prendre un grand bâton de baseball sortit de nulle part et de donner un coup en direction de Naruto «Jinta Homerun!», hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa batte entrer en contact avec sa cible.

«Jinta, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en train de battre une bûche à mort avec ton arme s'il-te-plaît.»

Jinta se retourna pour voir Urahara debout dans le cadre de la porte. Il était accompagné d'Ururu et de Yoruichi sous sa forme de chat, «De quoi parles-tu? J'étais juste en train de frapper un idiot blond qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était un sage!» Urahara sourit de ce sourire qu'on réserve aux personnes qu'on trouve stupides et désigna un point derrière Jinta. Lorsqu'il regarda derrière lui, Jinta écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise lorsqu'il vit la bûche qui était écrasée sur le sol. «Quoi? Mais…mais…où est l'autre gars?»

Naruto sauta du toit du magasin avec un sourire accroché sur le visage, «Et la nouvelle génération de perdants apprend la valeur de la bûche. Kawarimi no jutsu (technique de substitution) ne cessera jamais d'être utile.»

«Comment as-tu fais ça?», grogna Jinta. «Et où as-tu trouvé une bûche aussi vite que ça au milieu d'une ville?»

Naruto marcha en direction du petit groupe, mettant une main sur son cœur, «La bûche vient du cœur. Quand tu sentiras le lien, tu sauras d'instinct ce que c'est, et tu laisseras la bûche t'emmener en sûreté, au royaume de l'arbre sacré.» Il sourit alors narquoisement en direction de Jinta, «Et j'ai réussi à faire ça parce que je peux, parce que je suis trop cool, parce que je suis Uzumaki Naruto, alors tu ferais mieux de—»

«Uzumaki Naruto?», le coupa la voix d'Urahara. «Est-ce vraiment ton nom?» Naruto le regarda sans émotion apparente et hocha la tête. Un cri de fillette apeurée franchit les lèvres d'Urahara tandis qu'il courait dans le magasin. Naruto regarda tous les autres qui étaient toujours dehors avec lui, mais ils étaient tous aussi confus que lui. Après un court instant, Urahara revint à l'extérieur, «Il FAUT que tu me signes ça! C'est pour Urahara Kisuke!», dit-il en tendant une collection de livres accompagné d'un crayon à l'écrivain.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire radieux et commença à signer, «Cool! Un fan! Je n'ai pas la chance de parler à beaucoup d'entre vous parce que mon apparence physique est en fait un secret. Et voilà, 'Reste cool Kisuke, Uzumaki Naruto. '»

«Des livres?», demanda Jinta. «Quel genre de livres est-ce qu'un idiot comme lui peut bien écrire?»

Urahara regarda Jinta et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre avant de se souvenir que Yoruichi, et plus important encore, Ururu, étaient présentes, «Je te le dirais lorsque tu seras plus vieux et que tu pourras les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Tout ce que je te dirai pour l'instant, c'est que cet homme est merveilleux, un véritable génie qui mérite ton respect et le respect de tous les hommes au sang chaud!»

«Aww.», répondit Naruto avec un signe de la main alors qu'il finissait de signer les livres. «Je ne suis pas si bon que ça. Je ne fais que transmettre un héritage.»

Urahara serra sa collection près de son corps comme un enfant le ferait avant que Tessai n'apparaisse et emporte ses livres pour les mettre en lieu sûr. De cette façon, il était certain que personne ne pourrait les lui voler : ils devaient valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars maintenant qu'ils étaient autographiés. Toussant dans sa main pour créer une atmosphère à peu près normale, Urahara prit la parole, «Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour toi dans mon humble établissement aujourd'hui, Uzumaki-san?»

«C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ici, Kisuke.», intervint Yoruichi. «C'est lui que je veux amener avec nous.»

«En es-tu sûre?», dit Urahara, regardant Naruto comme s'il doutait de ses capacités. «Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Même pas plus vieux qu'Ichigo.»

Yoruichi sourit sournoisement, «Naruto, si tu pouvais générer une petite quantité de ton Reiatsu pour les besoins de cette conversation…»

«Combien?», demanda Naruto. «Je pensais que les Hollows étaient attirés par ce truc.»

«La quantité que tu utilisais pour aller à la même vitesse que moi hier devrait être plus que suffisante pour qu'ils comprennent. L'atmosphère était tellement saturée du Reiatsu d'Ichigo lorsque tu as battu ce Menos que Kisuke n'a probablement pas réussi à analyser ton énergie convenablement. S'il y était parvenu, il ne demanderait même pas à savoir si tu as les capacités requises pour nous accompagner.», répondit Yoruichi avec arrogance, comme si elle connaissait un secret dont personne d'autre n'avait même jamais entendu parler.

Naruto haussa les épaules, «C'est toi le boss...Euh le chat…Euh…peu importe.», dit-il avant de commencer à se concentrer. Les yeux de Jinta et d'Ururu s'agrandirent immédiatement lorsqu'ils sentirent la puissance s'échappant de Naruto. «Désolé, ça peut prendre un peu de temps. Je me suis habitué à utiliser mon chakra comme un tout, pas comme deux entités séparées. Les différencier n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de naturel pour moi, alors vous allez devoir attendre un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais le reste s'en vient.»

«_Il pense que ça ce n'est pas beaucoup?_», demanda Urahara en tenant son éventail devant son visage. «_Si c'est le cas, il a probablement beaucoup plus de Reiatsu qu'Ichigo…et je suis tenté d'inclure le Reiatsu qu'il peut utiliser sous sa forme hollowifiée…et il semble en parfait contrôle de cette énergie contrairement à Ichigo._» «C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de voir, merci…Bienvenue dans l'équipe!», dit Urahara, empêchant Naruto d'amasser plus de Reiatsu.

Naruto s'arrêta et regarda Urahara comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, «Mais c'était vraiment loin de ce que Yoruichi et moi utilisions hier pour nous battre. Je ne peux même pas appeler ça du Reiatsu…c'est plutôt le stricte minimum pour vivre.» Tout le monde tomba à la renverse en entendant la finale.

S'étant relevé le premier, Urahara sourit et agita son éventail en direction de Naruto. «Oui, oui, c'est ça. Mais je pense que c'est tout ce que mes employés peuvent supporter pour le moment.», dit-il en pointant vers les deux enfants qui avaient de la difficulté à respirer. «Je pense que ton déploiement d'énergie les a un peu surpris.»

«Désolé les enfants», s'excusa Naruto. «Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre comme ça. Je suis simplement habitué d'utiliser beaucoup de puissance pour…eh bien, à peu près tout. C'est assez dur pour moi de dire ce qui représente beaucoup d'énergie pour les autres.»

Urahara se tourna vers Yoruichi, «Ok, il peut y aller. Tu as ma permission pour emmener ton joker jusqu'en plein centre de la Soul Society lorsque j'enverrai Ichigo.»

«Wo wo wo, attendez deux petites minutes!», intervint Naruto. «Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe…mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire envoyer Ichigo à la Soul Society?...Et puis d'abord…c'est quoi une Soul Society?...»

XxxXxxX (Une très longue explication plus tard…)

Naruto était assis avec les autres à la table dans le petit magasin d'Urahara. Après lui avoir résumé tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir au sujet des esprits, ils lui expliquèrent pourquoi ils montaient une petit expédition, «Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que cette gamine, Rukia, est en fait un shinigami et qu'elle a été emmené à la Soul Society pour se faire exécuter simplement parce qu'elle a donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo pour qu'il puisse sauver sa famille qui était à ce moment-là attaquée par un Hollow. En plus de ça, vous voulez envoyer cet idiot à la tête d'une équipe de sauvetage…et il ne le sait même pas encore.»

«C'est à peu près ça, oui.», répliqua Urahara tandis qu'Ururu entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé. «Alors, tu veux nous aider ou quoi?»

Une veine apparut sur le front de Naruto, «Vous voulez que j'aie là où les morts vont, que je combatte pas un, pas deux, même pas une douzaine, mais tout une ARMÉE de Shini-fucking-gami —J'ai toujours de la difficulté à me faire à l'idée qu'il y a plus d'un shinigami—, tout ça avec une bande de gamins tout juste sortis de l'enfance, la plupart d'entre eux ne sachant même pas ce que ça signifie que de se battre pour leur vie? C'est ça?»

«Oui.», répondirent Yoruichi et Urahara en cœur.

Naruto laissa un profond soupir franchir ses lèvres et leva une main, paume vers le plafond, «C'est encore un de ces choix qui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est ça? D'un côté, si j'y vais, il y a de bonnes chances que je pourrais mourir en essayant de permettre à tous les autres de revenir en un seul morceau parce que j'ai un complexe du héros que j'ai cultivé tout au long des ans. Peut-être que je veux mourir, mais je ne veux pas mourir en me battant dans un monde différent de mon monde original. Depuis longtemps, je désire mourir paisiblement, sans sang, sans violence, couché dans mon lit.»

Il leva alors l'autre main, comme pour imiter une balance, «De l'autre côté, si je n'y vais pas, les chances qu'ils survivent sont extrêmement faibles puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment infiltrer la maison d'un sourd et aveugle, donc pour ce qui est d'une base militaire…on repassera. Je vais me sentir coupable pour environ un mois, peut-être un peu plus étant donné que j'aurais laissé ces pauvres gamins mourir. Finalement, je manquerais la chance d'être un des rares humains qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu la mort dans les yeux et en être revenu.»

«Alors…?», demandèrent Urahara et Yoruichi avec empressement.

Naruto regarda ses deux mains, «Vous me demandez comme si j'avais réellement un choix. J'irai…et je vous déteste les deux pour ça. Vous me devez tous les deux de l'argent. Je suis un shinobi, pas une œuvre de charité.»

Yoruichi cligna des yeux, surprise, «Tu as dit que tu aidais tous ceux qui en avait besoin!»

Naruto pouffa de rire, «C'est vrai, mais certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas être faites gratuitement; je dois manger moi aussi. Je ne carbure pas sur les 'merci' vous savez?» Yoruichi sauta sur ses genoux et Naruto se mit à la flatter, «Mais je ne suis toujours pas de retour à 100 pourcent. Comment je vais faire?»

«Eh bien, tu as dix jours jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre le portail pour Ichigo.», annonça obligeamment Urahara. «Il doit s'entraîner; tu peux faire la même chose.»

Naruto marmonna, «Je dois me faire de l'expérience contre un shinigami afin de savoir ce que je pourrais avoir à affronter. Vous n'allez pas me laisser combattre Ichigo, j'en suis sûr parce—»

«—Parce que tu le détruirais comme un lion sur un morceau de viande avec sa force actuelle.», compléta joyeusement Urahara, Yoruichi hochant de la tête pour montrer son accord.

«Exactement.», dit Naruto. «Je ne veux pas fâcher qui que ce soit, mais ses mouvements sont lents et il utilise des attaques très prévisibles…Mais je suppose que je pourrais continuer à m'entraîner avec Yoruichi.»

«Désolée Naruto, mais ce ne serait pas possible.», dit-elle en débarquant de ses genoux, le laissant sous le choc. «Nous avons vu hier que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre. De plus, je d'autres personnes à aider. Les amis d'Ichigo ont besoin d'un maître pour les préparer à utiliser leurs pouvoirs.»

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?», se plaint Naruto avec indignation. «Je suis supposé me battre contre de l'oxygène pour une semaine et demi?»

Urahara offrit à Naruto un sourire mauvais, «Si tu es si désespéré de trouver un partenaire d'entraînement, j'ai une suggestion pour toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de garder un esprit ouvert. Yoruichi semble avoir foi en toi, alors pourquoi pas?»

Naruto cligna des yeux en réponse, «Depuis que je suis né, j'essaie de ne pas juger qui ou quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir pu me faire une idée justifiée…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?»

Urahara commença à écrire quelque chose sur un petit morceau de papier, «Rien de bien difficile, rends-toi à cette adresse et dis ça. Tout s'arrangera de soi-même.»

Naruto regarda ce qu'Urahara avait écrit et grommela, «Es-tu certain que ça pourra m'aider? Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'une perte de temps.»

«Tu ne seras pas déçu, tu peux me croire.», répondit Urahara, souriant derrière son éventail.

«Essaies-tu de tuer ma carte maitresse, Kisuke?», lui demanda Yoruichi, le foudroyant faiblement du regard.

Urahara fit semblant d'être blessé par ces paroles et se retourna afin que personne ne puisse voir son sourire machiavélique, «Yoruichi, voyons! Je suis consterné! Jamais je ne te ferais une chose comme ça. Naruto-san ici présent est un bon ami et je suis un de ses très grands fans. Tout ce que je fais est bénéfique.» Il murmura la suite, «Pour moi.» Il sentit soudainement une certaine personne approcher du magasin, «Oh, Naruto, pourrais-tu te cacher pour un moment s'il-te-plaît? Quelqu'un s'en vient.»

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais partir. Je veux aller voir cet endroit qui pourrait apparemment m'aider dans mon entraînement.», répondit Naruto. «On se revoit dans dix jours je suppose.», ajouta-t-il avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Yoruichi regarda le chemin emprunté par Naruto, «Je vais partir aussi. Je dois aller préparer les autres.» Elle sortit par la fenêtre, suivant le même chemin que le possesseur du Rinnengan, «Je te reverrai bientôt, Kisuke.»

Urahara se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. «Bonjour, comment vont tes blessures?», demanda-t-il.

Ichigo se tenait devant Urahara. Il ouvrit sa chemise, révélant une série de pâles cicatrices, «Guéries.»

«Parfait.», dit l'homme au chapeau avec bonne humeur. «Eh bien, on s'y met?»

XxxXxxX

Naruto se tenait devant un vieil entrepôt abandonné, fronçant les sourcils puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, sentir ou voir quoi que ce soit, «_C'est une totale perte de temps. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_» Sortant la carte qu'Urahara lui avait donnée, il fit ce qui y était indiqué. «Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto et je suis venu pour botter les fesses à des rejets des shinigami! Mettez-vous en ligne et je vous promet que ce ne sera pas long.» Il relut ce qu'il venait tout juste de hurler, «C'est quoi ça? Un défi?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens tout juste de dire, espèce de fils de pute?», s'exclama avec colère une voix avant que la porte de l'entrepôt s'entre-ouvre, révélant une petite fille aux cheveux blonds avec deux lulus. Elle portait un habit de jogging rouge et des sandales. Elle avait une dent qui sortait du côté droit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle foudroyait avec haine Naruto du regard, «Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider à venir te suicider comme ça?»

C'en était trop pour Naruto qui se mit à rire, «Est-ce que je viens juste de lancer un défi à une gamine de dix ans? Est-ce qu'Urahara est sous l'effet d'une substance illicite? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'envoyer ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait que j'en tirerais?»

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, révélant un assortiment de personnes...assez uniques. Tous donnaient un regard colérique à Naruto. Il commençait à se demander dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer, et la fillette lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

Naruto leva le morceau de papier d'Urahara devant ses yeux et lit les mots 'bonne chance, reste en vie', accompagnés d'un dessin d'un chibi Urahara qui lui faisait un sourire derrière son éventail. Il entendit soudainement le bruit de métal glissant contre du métal. Il abaissa la note et put remarquer qu'ils avaient tous dégainé leurs épées. Naruto commençait à stresser alors qu'il lisait la dernière ligne écrite par Urahara et qui l'instruisait de communiquer un message à ces huit personnes, «Um…Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement, mais 'pas de masque s'il-vous-plaît'.»


	4. Salut l'ancêtre

Bonjour la compagnie, JOYEUSES FÊTES! J'ai décidé de vous offrir le plus beau des cadeaux: le prochain chapitre de cette incroyable histoire...

Je sais que dans le chapitre précedent, Naruto a vaincu Yoruichi sans trop de difficulté, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'elle venait juste de passer un sciècle sous la forme d'un chat...De plus, si elle se dit «à bout de souffle» lorsqu'elle se sauve de Byakuya durant l'arc de la Soul Society, c'est que, comme elle l'affirme elle-même, elle manque d'entraînement. C'est sans compter que l'arc de la Soul Society est long. Ne vous en faites pas, Yoruichi n'est PAS faible XD

Encore une fois, ce chapitre est assez long, mais je suis certaine que vous allez parvenir à le terminer un jour ou l'autre! NE LÂCHEZ PAS!...

Bonne lecture!

**CORRIGÉ PAR NEKOOKAMI**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX _

«**Vizards utilisant leur masque de Hollow**»

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol d'une pièce souterraine qui ressemblait à un paysage montagneux, un Naruto en bien mauvais état essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ils étaient imbibés de sang—pas seulement le sien. Ses yeux étaient enflés et il avait de la difficulté à respirer, mais toutes ses blessures se fermaient rapidement, un fait qu'exploitaient à fond ses agresseurs. Une minute ou deux couché au soleil —dépendamment de son état— et il était comme neuf, prêt à les combattre encore une fois.

C'était bien au début. De merveilleux combats, en particulier contre la fillette blonde qui lui avait répondu en premier…ouais, ils se bottaient les fesses à longueur de journée. C'était du bon temps! Ils se battaient pour quelques heures puis elle changeait de place avec un des sept autres phénomènes. Mais il la préférait elle parce qu'elle lui faisait payer tous les mètres qu'il parvenait à lui prendre…elle lui avait même envoyé sa sandale en pleine figure à quelques reprises. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il n'avait rien d'autre que de l'énergie à revendre et ces gens étaient incroyablement forts…tous au même niveau que Yoruichi, même plus fort pour certains. Aussitôt qu'un d'entre eux ne voulait plus se battre contre lui, il échangeait sa position avec un de ses camarades…et lui, Naruto, continuerait de se battre, goûtant continuellement à de nouveaux styles de combats. Et il fallait bien le dire, ces personnes savaient ce qu'elles faisaient : aucune ne se battait de la même façon. C'était excellent! Mieux encore, c'était l'entraînement le plus amusant qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie!

Mais éventuellement, tout le monde se fatigue, même Naruto. Et les affronter les uns après les autres, lui contre un adversaire frais et bien reposé…ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs conditions. Mais jamais Naruto n'abandonnait, et il n'allait certainement pas être un briseur de party en demandant un time-out. Personne ne pouvait se battre plus longtemps que lui, pas même un groupe de huit personnes! Il les vaincrait tous avant de prendre une pause bien méritée. Alors il continuait de se battre, prenant de courtes périodes de repos pouvant durer d'une à dix minutes, dépendamment du temps que mettaient ses adversaires à décider qui serait le prochain à l'affronter.

Il avait commencé sept jours plus tôt.

Il en restait trois.

Et ils étaient tous frais et dispos puisqu'ils pouvaient se reposer…sans parler du géant aux cheveux roses, habit vert et moustache qui était là pour les guérir même lorsqu'il parvenait à les blesser trop gravement pour qu'un simple repos puisse y remédier! «_Personne ne fait ça pour moi, je ne peux compter que sur moi, moi et encore moi!_»

Un grand homme avec des cheveux couleur argent, une camisole noire, des pantalons d'armé verts, des bottes de combats noires, et des gants oranges se pencha au-dessus de Naruto, poussant le corps du bout du pied, «Y'a encore de la vie là-dedans?»

Naruto grogna et foudroya l'homme du regard du mieux qu'il put, «Je jure sur la tête de kami et du Rikudō Sennin…je jure sur mon nom en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto…je jure que je vais vous botter le cul à tous.» Il se redressa douloureusement de sa position couchée et se remit lentement sur ses pieds. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main et cracha un peu de sang qui était resté dans sa bouche, «Ton tour est fini. Il est plus que temps que tu laisses ta place à quelqu'un d'autre…j'en ai assez de me battre contre toi.» Naruto leva sa main droite pour désigner son prochain adversaire.

Ses doigts pointèrent en direction des autres personnes présentes dans le sous-terrain et s'arrêtèrent sur l'une d'entre elles, «Toi—» Il pointait une femme aux cheveux verts portant un habit blanc, des gants oranges, des bottes oranges et une écharpe…orange. Elle portait en plus une paire de lunettes qui reposaient sur le dessus de sa tête, «—ma belle. Tu m'as l'air de t'ennuyer beaucoup trop. Amène-toi ici!»

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage alors qu'elle sautait de son siège improvisé sur le flanc d'une colline. L'homme aux cheveux couleur argent se dirigea vers la «chambre des joueurs» en frottant son cou de sa main gauche tout en tendant la main droite en direction de la femme qui approchait, «On dirait que c'est ton tour Mashiro. J'te jure…ce mec est fait de la matière la plus résistante sur terre!»

La femme tendit avec joie sa propre main et elle tapa dans celle de l'homme, «C'est pas trop tôt Kensei! J'attends depuis des heures de pouvoir l'affronter encore.»

«C'est pas le temps de parler, vous, là-bas!», hurla Naruto de l'endroit où il se tenait. «Maintenant, amène ton cul ici et viens te battre avant que je me mette à vomir! Ça fait sept jours que j'ai pas mangé, dormi ou même bu! Si je prends une trop longue pause, mon estomac va probablement s'en souvenir.»

«C'est bon, je viens, je viens!», répliqua joyeusement Mashiro tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers Naruto.

«Parfait! Maintenant, amène-toi! Voyons voir si tu peux arriver à battre le record de la personne qui a tenu le plus longtemps. C'est quoi la marque à battre déjà, treize heures?»

«Je vais te battre en vingt minutes!», hurla la femme avant de disparaître, se déplaçant très rapidement.

«_T'as beau aller aussi vite que tu veux, t'es pas aussi rapide que Yoruichi_!», pensa Naruto alors qu'il disparaissait à son tour. Ils se rencontrèrent en plein centre du terrain avec un choc violent. Son poing droit avait frappé le dessous du pied de Mashiro. Ils furent tous deux repoussés à cause de la force combinée de leurs attaques, «_Mais on peut dire qu'elle sait comment donner un bon coup de pied, ça c'est sûr._» «Je suis content que mon ninjutsu fonctionne en grande partie sur vous! Prenez garde, shinigami!», s'exclama Naruto avec une pose théâtrale tandis qu'il faisait des mudras. «Doton, Cikyuu Sachouu (Pics de terre)!»

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur le sol. Neuf lances formées de terre en sortirent et s'élancèrent vers leur cible, essayant de la capturer afin de permettre à Naruto de la vaincre sans trop d'effort. Cependant, bien que n'étant pas aussi rapide que Yoruichi, Mashiro était aisément assez vite pour échapper aux assauts des pics, les évitant complètement et fonçant en ligne droite vers Naruto tandis qu'il devait se concentrer pour contrôler son attaque. La femme était petite et semblait inoffensive au premier regard, mais depuis le premier jour, elle était parvenue à tenir tête à Naruto de façon admirable, n'utilisant que sa vitesse et du combat au corps-à-corps…sans parler du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à le frapper, Naruto se sentait comme s'il était une balle de baseball frappée au marbre pour un coup de circuit.

«Merde…», marmonna Naruto, annulant sa technique et se lançant dans une autre série de signes incantatoires, bougeant si rapidement ses doigts qu'ils devinrent flous pour Mashiro. Une fois encore, il plaqua ses mains contre le sol, «Doton, Doryuu Taiga (la rivière de boue)!»

Comme elle se déplaçait en ligne droite en direction de Naruto tout ce temps puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de son point de départ, Mashiro fut prise de court lorsqu'elle perdit pied sur le sol qui était maintenant une véritable rivière de boue visqueuse qui se dirigeait vers le blond. «C'est dégueu, Naruto!», hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle était tout près de lui, entraînée par le courant. Naruto était positionné pour frapper la tête de la pauvre fille sans défense. Ou plutôt il pensait qu'elle était sans défense. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu ce petit mémo.

«Ahh! Merde, je vois rien!», cria Naruto lorsqu'une grosse boule de boue le frappa en pleine face. Il sauta vers l'arrière pour nettoyer ses yeux. Quand il put enfin voir convenablement, il leva le regard et vit Mashiro juste devant lui.

«Attention j'arrive!», cria-t-elle avant d'enfoncer son pied directement dans le menton de Naruto, l'envoyant ainsi valser dans les airs. Il ne savait pas la hauteur exacte du plafond et ne désirait pas vraiment le savoir. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta en plein vol et resta simplement suspendu là. «Hey! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça toi aussi. C'est cool!», lui dit Mashiro avant de s'élancer vers lui pour faire de ce combat un combat aérien.

Naruto avait appris une leçon très importante durant cet entraînement qu'il s'était juré d'utiliser pour se venger d'Urahara. Son ninjutsu fonctionnait toujours contre les shinigami. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi la petite attaque Raiton qu'il avait utilisée contre les premiers Hollows qu'il avait combattu n'avait pas fonctionné, mais contre un shinigami, s'il pouvait le voir et qu'il pouvait sentir leur présence spirituelle, il pouvait les toucher avec une attaque aussi facilement que s'ils étaient des humains de chair et de sang. C'était bon à savoir. Cette petite information rendit les combats contre les huit autres beaucoup plus tolérables, et l'expression sur leur visage lorsqu'il avait commencé à lancer des ninjutsu d'un côté et de l'autre…

Impayable.

Ils avaient tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait de kidô, mais Naruto les avait rapidement corrigés : les deux étaient similaires, mais pas identiques. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de prononcer l'incantation à voix haute pour les attaques avec lesquelles il était le plus familier. À partir de ce moment précis, l'enfer s'était déchaîné et toute leur hésitation quant à l'utilisation de l'entièreté de leurs pouvoirs quitta les huit anciens shinigami. Kidô vs ninjutsu.

Tout en combattant, Naruto avait réfléchit à une explication pour l'inefficacité de son jutsu Raiton lors de son premier combat contre des Hollows. Ce n'est qu'après avoir remarqué que ses techniques ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien contre Kensei que contre les autres qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi : le cercle des éléments s'appliquait toujours, il était simplement beaucoup plus important parce que les Hollows n'avaient pas d'enveloppe corporelle. Naruto avait tout simplement été malchanceux lors de son premier essai avec le ninjutsu.

Les Hollows étaient composés de Reishi (particules spirituelles) sous sa forme la plus pure, comme un Biju mais pas aussi forts. Incapables d'interagir avec la nature de façon aussi prononcée, et loin d'être faits d'énergie physique. Malgré leur incapacité d'interagir avec la nature, les Hollows étaient en parfaite harmonie avec leur affinité. C'était pour cette raison que certains Hollows pouvaient voler plus vite (vent), que certains étaient plus résistant (terre), que certains étaient très difficiles à capturer (eau), que certains possédaient une défense naturelle extrêmement violente (feu) et que certains avaient la capacité de transpercer quasiment n'importe quelle défense (foudre).

Le problème avec l'utilisation du ninjutsu contre les Hollows n'était pas qu'une partie du chakra était faite d'énergie physique. Non, le problème était plutôt que s'il utilisait un jutsu qui était du même élément que l'élément du Hollow, la partie physique de l'énergie ne serait pas prise en compte—les Hollows ne sont qu'énergie spirituelle. Sans la partie physique de l'attaque, il ne restait plus que la partie spirituelle, mais cette partie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour blesser un Hollow qui partageait l'élément de l'attaque utilisée.

Comment Naruto était-il parvenu à cette brillante déduction? Lequel de ses nouveaux partenaires d'entraînement lui avait apporté son aide? Aucun, sauf si on tient compte du sang qu'ils avaient fait monter à son cerveau lors de leurs combats, ce qui lui avait permis de mieux réfléchir. Cependant, on pouvait affirmer que Naruto avait pu réfléchir dans le calme en additionnant tout le temps qu'il avait passé étendu sur le sol entre deux combats, particulièrement lorsqu'il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Donc, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient en effet offert leur aide de leur propre façon, bien que cette manière de faire était assez sadique.

«Je vais te battre, Naruto!», dit joyeusement Mashiro alors qu'elle bloquait un des coups de genou de Naruto avec son pied droit.

«Vous dites tous ça.», répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

Les deux continuèrent leur combat de titans, n'utilisant que le taijutsu, tandis que les autre Vizards restaient assis et regardaient cette merveilleuse bataille.

«Bon sang…», dit un grand homme avec une étrange coiffure afro en forme d'étoile portant un habit de jogging vert et des lunettes de soleil tandis qu'il alternait entre regarder Naruto et Mashiro, et lire son manga. «Sauf les quelques fois où il a repris ses forces, il n'a pas arrêté depuis le tout début. Il faut bien avouer que c'est assez impressionnant. Et en plus, il n'a pas été trop dérangé lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'on était des Vizards.»

Un homme blond qui semblait avoir un sourire affiché en permanence sur son visage répondit tout en continuant de regarder le combat se dérouler, «Je pense qu'il a eu une aussi bonne réaction à cause du pied d'Hiyori qui était enfoncé dans son ventre au moment de la 'révélation', mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. *soupire* J'en ai assez de me battre contre lui. Il est comme un générateur nucléaire, il manque jamais d'énergie! Accorde-lui un petit moment de repos, et il est de retour sur ses pieds, prêt à se battre encore une fois. C'est dangereux!»

«Ta gueule, Shinji! J'en ai pas fini avec lui!», s'exclama la fillette blonde qui avait répondu en premier au défi de Naruto.

«Mashiro Kick!»

Le son d'un coup très puissant poussa tout le monde à regarder vers l'origine du bruit. «Attention!», cria Shinji en attrapant Hiyori et en la tenant devant lui comme un bouclier humain pour se protéger de Naruto qui fendait l'air dans leur direction. «Il arrive! Hachi, une barrière…tout de suite!» Une barrière jaune s'éleva rapidement autour du groupe de sept personnes, juste avant que le corps de Naruto n'entre en contact avec elle. Il y resta accroché, comme un insecte écrasé sur une vitre d'automobile. «C'est pas passé loin…», commenta Shinji avant de recevoir un coup de sandale en pleine face, gracieuseté d'une blonde en colère d'avoir été utilisée comme bouclier.

«Oww...», se dit Naruto à voix haute avant de se décoller de la barrière qui avait maintenant des fissures semblables à celles qu'on peut retrouver sur un pare-brise brisé. Il foudroya du regard Mashiro, «Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une vraie attaque! Tu ne fais que crier ton propre nom et me frapper! Une vraie attaque est supposée faire quelque chose de spécial pour qu'elle compte.»

«Je t'ai frappé avec cette attaque, non? Ça devrait être assez spécial pour toi!», cria-t-elle en réponse

Naruto marmonna quelque chose qui échappa à Mashiro et regarda soudainement en direction des autres Vizards, «Et vous! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de paresseux! Vous avez demandé à Hachi de créer une barrière juste parce que vous vouliez pas lever vos culs. ARRGH, vous m'énervez tellement! J'vais vous—!» Son monologue fut coupé par une gerbe de sang qui sortit de son nez. Naruto ne pouvait plus se maintenir dans les airs et son corps tomba au sol, une bonne trentaine de mètres plus pas : il ne lui restait plus une once d'énergie

«YOUPPI! C'est moi qui ait fini Naruto!» hurla Mashiro avec fierté tandis qu'elle revenait vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du corps de Naruto.

«Ça…compte…pas…», dit faiblement Naruto. «…J'ai juste…manqué d'énergie…donnez-moi juste un mome—…» Il ferma les yeux et perdit conscience pour la première fois depuis le début des combats.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds vêtu d'un habit noir se pencha au-dessus de Naruto, «Je ne pense pas qu'il va se relever cette fois.» Il siffla faiblement, «Mais quel marathon quand même!»

Une femme avec des lunettes rouges, une queue de cheval et un uniforme scolaire provoquant acquiesça, «Je vais te dire Love. Sept jours sans aucun véritable moment de repos…qu'elle endurance. Je me demande s'il est aussi endurant dans d'autres domaines…» Elle se leva, «Okay, Hachi peut le guérir pendant qu'on le laisse se reposer. Je vais aller voir son sac pour vérifier s'il a apporté du linge de rechange.»

Shinji eu un petit sourire coquin, «Tu veux juste utiliser cette excuse pour avoir la possibilité de le voir nu lorsque tu vas lui enfiler son linge, n'est-ce pas Lisa?

Lisa ne répondit, mais elle quitta la pièce pour retourner à l'entrée principale, l'endroit où Naruto avait laissé son sac. Pendant ce temps, Hachi se déplaça plus près de Naruto et commença à le guérir avec son kidô, «Je suis terriblement désolé à propos de ça. Les autres n'ont eu aucun moyen de libérer leur énergie et tu faisais une bonne cible pour laisser sortir de l'agressivité.»

«Arrête de t'excuser Hachi!», dit Hiyori alors qu'elle marchait vers Naruto qui commençait déjà à reprendre connaissance. «Cet idiot est venu et nous a lancé son stupide défi. Il est juste chanceux qu'il nous ait dit «pas de masque» à l'avance et qu'il ait demandé poliment.»

Love regarda Naruto puis reporta son regard sur les autres Vizards, «Justement, comment savait-il ce qu'on est?»

Hachi désactiva la barrière lorsque Naruto tendit son bras dans leur direction, tenant un bout de papier dans sa main. Hachi le prit et le lit avant de le tendre à Shinji qui comprit rapidement, «Oh, Urahara. Eh bien, ça explique tout.» Il s'agenouilla à côté de Naruto, «Okay, nous t'avons dit que nous sommes des Vizards, mais sais-tu ce qu'est un Vizard en réalité?» Naruto secoua la tête. «Viens-tu du Gotei 13?»

Encore une fois, Naruto secoua la tête, «Je sais à peine ce qu'est le Gotei 13. C'est quoi un Vizard?»

Shinji donna un regard sérieux à Naruto, «Un Vizard est un shinigami qui a développé des pouvoir de Hollow.» Un masque faisant penser au visage d'un pharaon se forma sur sa tête, augmentant radicalement la pression spirituelle présente dans la pièce. «**Comme ça, tu vois?**»

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc, «Whoa! Comment avez-vous eu des pouvoirs comme ça?»

Shinji émit un petit rire sans joie, «**Pas par choix, ça tu peux en être sûr. Je vais passer la partie ennuyante puisque je ne te fais pas confiance avec ce genre d'information, mais pour faire court, quelqu'un nous a obligé à prendre ces pouvoirs. Nous n'avons jamais demandé à les avoir.»**

Naruto ferma les yeux et acquiesça, songeur, «Je peux comprendre. Ce que tu me décris n'est pas vraiment différent de ce qui m'est arrivé en fait.»

Hiyori plaça son pied sur le torse de Naruto et renifla dédaigneusement en direction de Naruto, «Et est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'un idiot comme toi pourrait bien comprendre de notre souffrance?»

À la place de lui répondre, Naruto de tourna vers Hachi, «Merci de m'avoir soigné. Tu es vraiment un bon guérisseur, ta barrière fait des miracles.»

Hachi accepta les remerciements et s'inclina légèrement devant Naruto, «_Mes pouvoirs de régénération ne sont pas si rapide. Quel métabolisme époustouflant!_»

Hiyori grogna, mettant plus de pression sur le torse de Naruto avec son pied, «Hey, je te parlais! Ne m'ignore pas merde!»

Naruto tourna son attention vers elle, «Eh bien, maintenant que je sais ce qu'est le «masque», il serait temps de continuer. Juste toi et moi…» Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage, «…Et tu peux utiliser ton masque.»

Hiyori le regarda avec surprise, comme le firent tous les autres Vizards. Puis, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus menaçant, «Tu sais que tu viens juste de signer ton propre arrêt de mort, n'est-ce pas? Hachi, élève une barrière supplémentaire pour que personne ne puisse sentir ce qui s'en vient.»

«Ouais, ouais.», répondit Naruto en se remettant rapidement sur pieds. Il utilisa son Shaishuu shenpan (le dernier jugement) pour apparaître en plein centre du champ de bataille, surprenant les huit Vizards avec l'augmentation de sa vitesse puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout utilisé sa technique lors des combats : elle demandait trop d'énergie. Mais avec ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, l'énergie était le dernier de ses soucis, «Tu n'as qu'à venir ici pour qu'on puisse commencer. C'est ça que tu voulais tout ce temps, j'ai raison?»

Hiyori fit rapidement ce qu'il demandait et s'arrêta à exactement une dizaine de mètres devant Naruto, sortant son Zanpakuto de son fourreau pour le pointer vers son adversaire, «T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.»

«Tu n'as qu'à me donner tout ce que tu as et me laisser juger si je vais m'en 'mordre les doigts' comme tu dis.», rétorqua Naruto avant de ressentir une aura très oppressante s'installer sur le champ de bataille. S'il avait été n'importe quel autre adversaire, il aurait probablement été tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou. «_Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est impressionnant._», remarqua-t-il silencieusement tandis qu'une forme squelettique se formait sur le visage d'Hiyori. Il y avait des marques en forme de diamant sur ses sourcils et une corne en plein centre de son masque.

Elle souleva son masque pour lui offrir un sourire moqueur, «**Alors, comment aimes-tu ça? Toujours aussi décidé?»**

Naruto rit nerveusement. «Ça a l'air fort…très fort…c'est merveilleux…», dit-il avant de se mettre à rire plus fort. Plus le temps passait, plus la force de son rire augmentait, déroutant tout le monde présent dans la pièce. «C'est absolument fabuleux! Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis; je ne vais pas détruire Urahara la prochaine fois que je le verrai! Il m'a mis en contact avec vous! Je pense qu'on va s'entendre à merveille.»

Hiyori le regarda avec ses yeux, sclère noire et iris or, alors que son rire continuait de retentir sur le champ de bataille. Elle semblait le penser fou, «**Pourquoi le remercierais-tu? Je suis sur le point de te mettre en pièces.**»

«Je veux juste le remercier de m'avoir permis de vous rencontrer. Un groupe de personnes…»Les yeux de Naruto tournèrent oranges alors qu'une étrange série de signes se formèrent à partir de son ventre jusqu'à son torse. L'origine semblait être une spirale entourant son nombril…Un voile noir engloutit complètement le corps de Naruto, relâchant de l'énergie sous forme de flamme, «**…qui sont exactement comme moi!**»

Hiyori le fixa, choquée. La puissance qu'il dégageait était facilement plus grande que celle que pouvaient dégager les huit Vizards lorsqu'ils se mettaient sous leur forme de Hollow…en même temps. La sensation qui s'en dégageait était parfaitement identique à celle que le pouvoir des Vizards dégageait…sauf pour un petit quelque chose qu'Hiyori ne pouvait identifier. Malgré la pression qu'elle ressentait à cause de l'énergie de Naruto, elle parvint à exprimer sa pensée, «**Es-tu un Vizard toi-aussi? Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un shinigami!**»

«**Je ne vous ai jamais menti. Ce qui est en moi n'est pas un Hollow. Ce n'est pas que de l'énergie spirituelle, c'est aussi physique. Tout le monde peut voir cette énergie, pas seulement ceux qui sont en lien avec le monde des morts. Je ne suis pas un shinigami.**», répondit Naruto avec honnêteté, un sourire serein qui continuait de dérouter les Vizards accroché sur le visage. «**Je tiens en moi un être connu sous le nom de **'**Biju**'**; un être vivant dont le corps n'est qu'une masse de chakra, le chakra étant une combinaison d'énergie spirituelle et physique. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser cette énergie depuis une éternité. Jamais je n'aurai pensé trouver quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour me permettre de me battre avec autant de puissance…encore moins une personne dont la condition soit semblable à la mienne!**»

Hiyori laissa son masque disparaître. Elle ne désirait plus combattre Naruto; elle avait tellement de questions à poser que sa curiosité l'emportait sur son envie de sang, «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'comme moi'? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous sommes comme toi?»

Naruto laissa son propre pouvoir disparaître, «Parce que je n'ai pas non plus demandé à avoir ce pouvoir, mais j'ai dû me battre pour le contrôler afin de protéger mes amis, juste comme vous avez sûrement dû le faire. Je suis nouveau dans ce monde, mais je suis certain qu'un Hollow ne donnerait jamais le plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs sans résistance…eh bien, c'est la même chose avec mon propre démon.» L'énergie de son Biju que Naruto venait d'utiliser avait complètement remplie ses propres réserves; il était pratiquement comme neuf.

«Qu'es-tu?», demanda Shinji de sa position sur la ligne de côté.

Naruto regarda les Vizards et ricana, «Je ne suis qu'un normal jinchuriki/sage/immortel/shinobi. Rien qui sort trop de l'ordinaire. Je voyage beaucoup, faisant ceci et cela. Et je suis un—»

«Uzumaki-sama!» Lisa arriva de nulle part et sauta sur Naruto, le serrant fort contre elle. Cette soudaine attention prit Naruto complètement au dépourvu et surpris les Vizards qui n'avaient jamais vu leur Lisa agir de cette façon. «Je suis ta plus grande fan! J'ai lu toutes tes histoires. Les 45 volumes de la série icha-icha!»

Naruto eu un sourire tandis qu'il sentait sa face pressée contre la poitrine de la femme. Il finit sa phrase qui avait été coupée, «—un écrivain.» Il essaya de lever le regard pour regarder Lisa, mais il trouva cette entreprise impossible à réaliser puisqu'elle le tenait très fort. «Eh bien, je préfère cette manière de mourir à celle que tu essayais d'utiliser plus tôt. Sincèrement, plus tôt tu essayais de de me tuer avec ton épée, maintenant tu essaies de m'asphyxier avec tes seins…beaucoup plus plaisant.»

Lisa le relâcha, rouge tomate, «Je viens juste de voir ton manuscrit pour le prochain volume, mais je ne sais pas en quelle langue il est écrit. Ça ressemble à un dialecte que je ne peux pas comprendre.»

Naruto ricana, «J'écris en utilisant le langage qui était parlé à mon époque. Plus personne ne le connaît alors il n'y a personne qui pourrait le traduire.» Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Love, Shinji et Rose l'avaient entouré, tous ayant un regard d'admiration, «Oui?»

Shinji le pointa du doigt, «Tu es Uzumaki Naruto? _LE_ Uzumaki Naruto? Tes livres ne contiennent jamais ta photo. Personne ne sait à quoi tu ressembles!»

Naruto regarda Shinji avec fierté, «Je publie mes livres moi-même. Mon sensei a écrit le premier volume qui ne contenait que trois livres…je n'ai fait que les republier encore et encore à travers l'histoire, avant de me décider à écrire une suite il y a environ 500ans. Les gens pensent que le nom d'auteur est un surnom employé pour garder l'anonymat mais non, je suis immortel!» Il se mit à rire comme un maniaque avant de se calmer.

«Est-ce qu'on peut avoir ton autographe?», demandèrent Love et Rose en brandissant leurs propre livres.

Naruto acquiesça et créa un kage bushin pour qu'il signe en son nom. Lisa se rapprocha de lui et se tint à sa droite, très près de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Elle regardait en direction opposée en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférente, mais c'était peine perdue puisque sa face était toute rouge, «Alors…où est-ce que tu trouves toute l'inspiration pour tes livres?»

Naruto se frotta la nuque, «J'ai vécu très très longtemps. Et durant tout ce temps, j'ai vu et fait plusieurs choses…des choses que j'ai en quelque sorte consignées sous la forme d'un journal. Tout ce qui arrive au héros dans ces livres est d'une manière ou d'une autre basé sur mon expérience personnelle.»

Shinji apparut devant Naruto, tout excité, «Alors, les histoires à propos du guerrier qui traverse le royaume abandonné…?»

Naruto hocha de la tête, «Yep, c'était moi!»

Love poussa Shinji hors de son chemin pour poser sa propre question, «Et celles relatant l'histoire de l'homme qui voyageait et s'est retrouvé par hasard sur le territoire des États-Unis puis a eu plusieurs conquêtes d'un soir avec les indiennes et les américaines, parfois les deux en même temps…?»

«C'était le bon temps…», admit Naruto. «Mais je dois avouer que les maris des américaines étaient vraiment pas cool avec moi…»

Rose sauta par-dessus Love pour atterrir devant Naruto, une question sur le bout des lèvres, «Et à propos de la renaissance en Italie?»

Naruto se désigna lui-même avec son pouce, «Yo!» Soudainement, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps, «Mais la peste noire était…BEURK…c'est une bonne chose que je sois immunisé.»

«Et…», ajouta Lisa. «Tu as fait _tout_ ce qui est dans tes livres?»

Naruto la regarda et promena son regard sur sa silhouette, «Aimerais-tu le découvrir par toi-même? Ça fait longtemps, mais il y a certaines choses dans ce monde qu'il est impossible d'oublier.» En guise de réponse, il reçut une sandale en pleine figure. La force derrière le coup l'envoya valser sur le sol. Se remettant sur ses pieds avec rage, il foudroya Hiyori du regard, «Arrête de me frapper avec cette putain de sandale!»

«Arrête d'être un pervers!», hurla Hiyori en réponse, brandissant son autre sandale vers lui de façon menaçante.

Naruto secoua son poing, comme pour mettre de l'emphase sur ce qu'il allait dire, «Ne pas être un pervers est ennuyeux! Peut-être que tu devrais l'essayer, tu pourrais être un peu plus détendue si tu prenais ton pied de temps à autre!» Une sandale vola à travers le terrain et le frappa dans le visage, glissant en laissant une empreinte en forme de pied directement entre ses deux yeux, «Pourquoi est-ce que ça me frappe à tous coups? Ça ne bouge même pas si vite que ça!»

XxxXxxX

Maintenant que tout le monde s'était calmé et que tous les Vizards avaient pu laisser libre cours à leur agressivité, c'était le temps des questions. Le groupe de neuf retourna à l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt et s'assit en rond, tous pouvant se voir l'un l'autre. Naruto avait enfin eu la possibilité de changer de vêtements —ses anciens habits étaient une perte totale— et il avait pu se régaler d'un premier repas depuis une semaine lorsque Shinji amorça le bal, «Alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'Urahara t'a envoyé ici? Pour que tu te prennes une raclée?»

Naruto arrêta de manger et le foudroya du regard, mais l'intention n'y était pas, «Je n'ai pas reçu une raclée! Je pense que je m'en suis très bien tiré compte tenu du fait que vous vous êtes tous relayés sans me laisser la moindre pause!...Urahara m'a envoyé ici pour que j'apprenne à me battre contre un shinigami.»

«Et pourquoi voudrais-tu apprendre quelque chose comme ça?», questionna le Vizard blond. «Tu n'es même pas un esprit, tu es un humain! Un très fort humain, mais un humain quand même. Quelle raison pourrais-tu avoir pour te rendre à la Soul Society?»

Naruto soupira, «C'est une demande spéciale de mon amie. Et puis, si je n'y vais pas, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer? Une bande de gamins qui n'ont jamais eu à affronter quelque chose comme ça se sont mis dans la tête d'aller secourir une de leur amie qui va se faire exécuter pour absolument aucune raison.»

Lisa releva sa tête de son livre pour passer un commentaire, «Rien de bien nouveau…»

«…Peu importe.», continua Naruto. «Je suis moi aussi très curieux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'en suis rendu au point où rien sur terre ne peut plus me tuer, alors Kami, dans son infinie sagesse et son désir de me voir lutter, a décidé de me faire connaître le monde spirituel. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Toute cette situation est nouvelle pour moi, jusqu'à il y a à peine une semaine, je ne savais pas s'il y avait réellement le proverbial autre monde.»

«T'as peur?», demanda Shinji, toujours prêt à taquiner.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Nope. Rendu où j'en suis, on pourrait dire que ce n'est que de la progression. Que me reste-t-il à expérimenter dans la vie? Je vais te le dire : la mort. On ne peut pas s'en sauver, peu importe la quantité de temps bonus qui nous est accordé…du moins j'espère. Je ne désire pas vivre éternellement…et apparemment, c'est l'heure de ma confrontation avec la mort.»

Mashiro, assise entre Shinji et Naruto, regarda les deux blonds et un sourire apparut tandis qu'elle arrêtait son regard sur Naruto, «Wow, t'es cool toi! Je t'apprécie bien!»

Shinji soupira, «Tu l'apprécies parce que c'est la première personne à qui on parle en près de 100 ans, parce qu'il nous a combattu jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait assez —la première personne à accomplir cet exploit—, parce qu'il se fout de notre côté Hollow, et parce qu'il ne te trouve pas ennuyante.» Il laissa son sourire s'élargir, «Je pense que je l'aime bien aussi.»

«Moi aussi», dirent en cœur Love, Rose et Lisa, tenant les copies autographiées de leur icha-icha.

«Comment pouvez-vous juste accepter ce mec comme ça? Peut-être qu'il a aussi un pouvoir caché en lui, mais il n'est en rien semblable au nôtre. On dirait plutôt notre opposé, plein de vie.», grommela Kensei à l'intention de ses compères.

Naruto regarda Kensei et avala sa bouchée, «Eh bien, si tu as l'impression que mon pouvoir est l'opposé au vôtre, c'est parce que j'ai utilisé la partie yang de mon manteau de jinchuriki. Le manteau yang est plus facile à maîtriser que l'autre que je peux utiliser. Et lorsque j'utilise le manteau fait de chakra yin —vous appelez ça le Reiatsu—, mon énergie est consumée beaucoup plus rapidement que si j'utilisais le manteau de chakra yang —c'est l'énergie connue sous le nom ki. Sans parler du fait que le manteau yang est plus utile que celui fait de chakra yin.»

«Tu ne peux pas maintenir ton pouvoir activé ad vitam aeternam?», dit Kensei, plus pour lui-même que pour Naruto. «Exactement comme nous!...Es-tu certain que tu n'es pas notre prédécesseur ou quelque chose du genre? Parce que la façon dont tu décris ton pouvoir est de plus en plus familière.»

Naruto vida son assiette tandis qu'Hiyori s'était levée et marchait en rond. «Eh bien, moi je ne l'aime toujours pas! Je ne lui fais pas confiance! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas ici avec l'ordre de nous éliminer? Il pourrait être en train d'essayer de devenir notre ami pour apprendre nos faiblesse afin de pouvoir les exploiter!», marmonna-t-elle.

Naruto regarda chacun des Vizards avant de répondre, «Personne ne me donne d'ordre, je fais ce que je veux…Et puis, je ne le ferais pas de toute façon. Je préférerais échouer ma mission et gérer les conséquences plutôt que de vous tuer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une mission, je suis venu ici simplement parce que vous m'avez été recommandés…et je ne suis pas déçu.» Naruto offrit à Hiyori un sourire taquin, «Je te l'ai déjà dit : je vous aime bien.»

Hiyori le regarda avec surprise avant de se retourner et de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'idiots blonds. Naruto aurait pu utiliser cette même insulte pour la faire fâcher puisqu'elle pouvait s'appliquer à elle aussi, mais décida de laisser passer…pour cette fois. Shinji croisa les jambes devant lui, «Tu m'as l'air d'être plus que prêt pour affronter n'importe quel adversaire. Que comptes-tu faire pour les trois jours restant avant ton départ?»

«Je sais pas trop.», admit Naruto en se grattant le derrière de la tête. «Urahara n'a pas vraiment dit si je pouvais revenir avant le jour du départ…alors je suppose que je pourrais rester ici si vous me le permettez!» Il regarda tous les Vizards et plaça ses mains comme pour prier, «S'il vous plaît? Je vous promets que vous en remarquerez même pas que je suis là! Je ne prends pas beaucoup d'espace, je suis ultra propre et je serais votre meilleur ami!»

«Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester ici, avec nous?», lui demanda Rose, complètement surpris qu'une personne plus ou moins normale et qui pourrait avoir une vie normale décide de se rapprocher d'eux.

La réponse de Naruto fut claire et précise, «Parce que vous êtes trop cool! J'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir trouver un autre hôtel pour dormir, j'aimerais plutôt avoir de la compagnie pour une fois. J'en peux plus d'être seul, vous savez?» Il supposait qu'ils étaient probablement les mieux placés pour le comprendre. «Au pire, je peux vous payer si vous voulez, je suis riche après tout. En plus, je peux être avec chacun d'entre vous—» Naruto forma sept kage bushin, «—en même temps!»

Les Vizards le regardèrent comme pour juger de sa sincérité, mais ils ne pouvaient pas déceler de duperies dans ses paroles, pas plus que son visage ne laissait échapper quelque indice que ce soit. Après un moment où tout ce que les Vizards firent fut de le dévisager, Naruto laissa tomber son sourire et dissipa ses clones, «Parfait, espèce de salauds à rabais, je vais acheter toute la nourriture et toutes les sucreries que vous voudrez durant mon séjour ici.»

Shinji apparut derrière Naruto et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos, «Bienvenue dans la famille, Naruto!»

«Ouais, c'est ça…», grommela Naruto, mais c'était pour rire; un sourire illuminait son visage. «Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser dans le coin?»

«On lit.», répondit Lisa, appuyée par Love et Rose qui lui montrait leur collection de manga, livres et revues.

«On s'entraîne.», dit fermement Kensei, croisant les bras comme pour défier Naruto de dire quoi que ce soit de négatif à propos de son passe-temps.

«Oh, je ne sais pas.», ajouta Hachi, quelque peu penaud.

«On s'amuse avec Kensei!», dit Mashiro, obtenant un grognement d'agacement de l'homme en question.

«On harcèle dent-de-requin/l'idiot.», dirent en parfaite harmonie Shinji et Hiyori respectivement…avant qu'Hiyori ne réalise comment son chef l'avait appelée et qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, déclenchant un nouveau combat entre eux deux.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Naruto tandis qu'il regardait les autres vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes…occupations qui lui semblaient être un gros ramassis de n'importe quoi, «Okay…c'est pas bon du tout…j'vais tous vous trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous faites…vous entraîner et…ça?»

«Oui.»

La goutte de sueur s'agrandit lorsque Naruto entendit la réponse unanime, «Voyons dont…ça fait des millénaires que je suis en vie et j'ai inventé plein de façons pour passer le temps. Jouer des tours aux dirigeants du monde et aux rois, se bâtir une fortune et la dilapider pour des babioles…vous devez faire _quelque chose_ d'autre!»

Mashiro leva la mais comme si elle était en classe, «Est-ce que se saouler compte?»

Naruto soupira et se passa la main dans le visage avant de donner un regard abattu, «Oui, se saouler compte. On devrait faire ça tout de suite même. On se saoule et on parle de tous nos exploits, puis après on retournera en bas pour continuer de nous entraîner…ça devrait tuer le temps.» Un cri d'approbation unanime retentit dans l'entrepôt.

XxxXxxX

Sous le magasin d'Urahara se trouvait un terrain d'entraînement très semblable à celui se trouvant sous l'entrepôt des Vizards. Un grand adolescent à la peau foncé, assez silencieux et ayant des cheveux bruns qui lui couvraient les yeux, portant un chandail sans manche et des pantalons couleur olive, se trouvait, en plus d'Ichigo et d'Uryuu, dans ce sous-sol. Il y avait aussi une adolescente qui portait des broches dans ses cheveux oranges, des pantalons gris et un chandail à manches courtes.

Urahara se leva et se pointa du pouce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, «Okay, pourrais-je avoir votre attention? C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller!» Un certain nombre de roches derrière lui se transformèrent en une porte rectangulaire, «Ceci mes amis, est la porte de la mort, MOUHAHAHAHA…okay, soyons sérieux. C'est la porte menant à la Soul Society. Maintenant écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vais vous apprendre ce que vous devez faire pour traverser sans mourir. Mais avant—» Il donna un coup sur le front d'Ichigo avec la partie inférieure de sa canne, séparant ainsi son âme de son corps, «—c'est mieux!»

Les trois autres touchaient tous à son corps, s'émerveillant devant cette séparation de l'esprit et du matériel. «Pourquoi est-ce que vous lâchez pas mon corps deux secondes? Focus!», cria Ichigo avec agacement. «Qui a dit que vous pouviez tâter mon corps comme ça?»

Kon apparut sur l'épaule d'Ichigo sous sa forme de lion en peluche. «Ouais! D'autant plus que ce corps est à moi pour la moitié du temps! Personne ne peut y toucher…personne sauf Orihime-chan…elle, elle peut y toucher.», dit-il, pointant la fille aux cheveux oranges

«Kon, pourquoi es-tu ici?», demanda Ichigo pendant que les autres capotaient à cause de l'apparition d'un jouet parlant.

«Pourquoi?», s'exclama Kon avec indignation. «C'est évident, je viens avec vous! Pensais-tu réellement que tu pourrais me laisser derrière? Je vais braver les difficultés qui m'attendent à la Soul Society et—» Il fut coupé dans son élan par Chad, le géant, qui l'attrapa par le cou et le dévisagea. Kon hurla de peur.

«Hey!», dit Urahara en agitant son éventail, essayant d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. «Vous pouvez regarder par ici maintenant, vous savez? Je suis en train d'essayer d'expliquer le fonctionnement des portes. Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un de rester en vie?» Il se calma un peu et retourna en mode explications, «Comme vous le savez, la Soul Society est le monde des âmes. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que pour accéder à ce monde, il faut obligatoirement être une âme. Cela revient à dire que la seule personne qui peut présentement se rendre à la Soul Society est Ichigo puisqu'il est un shinigami. Même si on séparait votre âme de votre corps comme je viens de le faire avec lui, vous seriez toujours connectés à votre chaîne de la destinée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ouvert un Reishihenkanki (échangeur d'esprit) qui a la capacité de modifier votre composition physique pour en faire des particules spirituelles.»

Uryuu était le seul qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, «Alors tout ce que nous devons faire est de traverser cette porte et tout se passera bien?»

«Correct.», répliqua Urahara. «Vous pouvez tous vous rendre à la Soul Society dès maintenant.»

Ichigo commença à marcher vers l'immense porte, «Parfait, allons-y!»

Urahara l'arrêta en lui assénant un coup de canne dans les jambes. «J'ai pas encore fini.», se justifia-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour Ichigo qui se frottait la jambe. «Le transfert sera indolore et vous serez facilement capable de vous rendre à la Soul Society. Le vrai problème est le temps. Vous n'avez qu'une petite fenêtre de temps qui est d'environ quatre minutes pour rejoindre la Soul Society. Lorsque ce temps sera écoulé, vous serez emprisonnés à tout jamais dans le monde entre les mondes…le Dangai.»

Promenant son regard sur son auditoire pour observer leurs réactions à ce qu'il allait dire, Urahara poursuivit, «Si vous êtes touchés par quelque chose appelé le Kouryuu —un seul pied suffit—, quitter cet endroit devient alors tout bonnement impossible.»

Orihime avait l'air découragée par leur probabilité de se rendre à la Soul Society, alors pour ce qui était de secourir Rukia…«Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors?»

«Continuer d'avancer.»

Les adolescents de retournèrent pour voir Yoruichi entrer dans la salle avec un regard sérieux…aussi sérieux qu'un chat puisse sembler, «Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit : votre cœur et votre âme sont connectés. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que votre cœur ressent.»

«De quoi parles-tu?», demanda Ichigo avec énervement. «Tout le monde présent aujourd'hui a fait la décision d'y aller et est déterminé à réussir cette mission.»

«Tu devrais savoir gamin…», dit Yoruichi avec désinvolture. «Si tu perds un combat de l'autre côté…tu ne reviendras pas.»

«Je suppose qu'on ne va pas perdre dans ce cas.», répliqua Ichigo avec assurance.

«Bien dit!», approuva Yoruichi juste avant qu'une veine ne devienne apparente sur son front. «Désolée d'être en retard, j'ai été obligée d'aller retrouver quelqu'un qui a décidé de faire la grasse matinée.»

«Désolé d'être en retard…je me suis réveillé avec un chat noir sur le torse et comme c'est supposé signifier la malchance, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de prendre une marche à travers Karakura pour rompre le sort. On ne voudrait pas que toute la mission soit un échec à cause de moi, non?», intervint une voix qui semblait appartenir à un homme qui venait tout juste de sortir du lit. Le son des pas d'une personne qui descendait dans le sous-sol se fit entendre, signifiant que le propriétaire de la voix venait à leur rencontre, «Et ne me blâme pas, Yoruichi. Durant la dernière journée, tout ce qu'on a fait a été de boire et de se battre.» Ichigo et Uryuu aurait pu jurer avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

Yoruichi souffla par le nez pour démontrer son scepticisme par rapport à cette excuse avant de continuer à marcher vers les adolescents, laissant «la voix» entrer seule dans la pièce, «Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé nu ce matin?» Les autres tombèrent à la renverse lorsqu'ils entendirent ce petit détail qui était, selon eux, de trop.

Naruto fit son apparition, habillé d'une veste de combat verte, d'une paire de pantalon noire et d'une paire de sandale de combat qui était attachée serré autour de sa cheville pour offrir un meilleur support. Pour accompagner son habit, il portait un bandanna orange autour de son cou et des gants sur lesquels apparaissait une plaque de métal où se trouvait un symbole ressemblant à une feuille. Le tout était complété par une cape rouge dotée, dans la partie inférieure, de dessins de couleur noire faisant penser à des flammes. Les yeux de Naruto étaient plutôt rouges et les veines ressortaient, indiquant un manque de sommeil. «Et pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ étais nue ce matin, huh?», lança-t-il au chat, lui donnant un air un peu fou et/ou stupide : personne ne savait que Yoruichi était en fait une humaine. «Je n'ai rien fait de mal hier soir, n'est-ce pas?»

Yoruichi lui offrit un sourire coquin, «Essayerais-tu par hasard de supprimer des souvenirs honteux?»

Naruto agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche ennuyante, «Nope, pas du tout. J'aimerais simplement me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Ça pourrait peut-être faire une scène assez cool pour mon prochain bouquin.»

Ichigo pointa en direction de Naruto, «T'es ce gars qu'on a rencontré l'autre jour! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«N'était-il pas dans notre classe pour une journée», remarqua Chad, se souvenant parfaitement d'avoir vu quelque ressemblant trait pour trait à cet homme ce jour-là.

«Ne m'en parle pas.», dit Naruto amèrement. «Je serais maudit si jamais je retourne en classe. Je suis un auteur, un véritable génie! Qui a besoin de l'école?»

«Ne change pas de sujet!», claqua la voix d'Ichigo. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que tu connais Rukia?»

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, «Honnêtement, non. Et je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici si ce n'est que Yoruichi m'a demandé de venir.»

Urahara s'approcha de Naruto et plaça une main sur son épaule, «Naruto-san, j'ose espérer que tu as aimé ton entraînement.»

Naruto donna un sourire malveillant au propriétaire du magasin, «Oui, je l'ai aimé, Urahara! Je serais ravi de te montrer à quel point il a été fructueux lorsque je reviendrai. On devrait s'asseoir et…parler un peu. Mais tout ça peut attendre mon retour, ne t'en fais pas.»

«Ah…huh…», Urahara s'éloigna de Naruto et toussota avant de frapper la porte avec son éventail. «Okay! Allez-y! Au moment où j'ouvrirai la porte, vous y entrez!» Quelques petits coups de canne plus tard, une porte interdimensionnelle était ouverte entre le monde des humains et celui des shinigami. Naruto s'avança vers l'arche, roulant ses épaules comme pour se réchauffer.

«Parfait. Vous me devez tous les deux de l'argent ou quelque chose de valeur équivalente. Souvenez-vous-en!», dit Naruto, pointant Yoruichi et Urahara avant d'entrer en premier dans le passage. «Je n'aime pas jouer le motivateur de troupes, mais...pas de courage, pas de gloire! On se revoit de l'autre côté!», s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.

«Qu'attendons-nous?», demanda Yoruichi. Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, puis les quatre humains—et un chat—sautèrent dans le passage.

XxxXxxX

Le voyage à travers le tunnel avait été extrêmement périlleux. En plus d'avoir quasiment manqué de temps, ils étaient passés à un cheveux de se faire attraper par la chose qu'Urahara avait mentionné comme étant mortelle. Si ce n'avait pas été de l'intervention ponctuelle d'Inoue, ils seraient tous mort avant même que le danger ne puisse vraiment commencé.

«Tout le monde va bien?», demanda Orihime avec inquiétude, regardant ses amis couchés sur le sol à ses côtés.

Uryuu se redressa et se tint la tête, «Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait aussi pathétique dès le début. Totalement inattendu!» C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son habit était déchiré, «Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à utiliser ma cape de rechange si vite.» Le groupe en entier porta un regard surpris sur Uryuu. Il était bien étrange qu'une cape de rechange soit sur sa liste de chose essentielle à apporter à la Soul Society.

«Merveilleux!», s'exclama avec joie Orihime. «On dirait bien que personne n'a été blessé!»

«Et en quoi est-ce merveilleux?», hurla Yoruichi alors qu'elle donnait un coup de patte sur la tête d'Inoue. «Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit dans le passage? C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit que ton bouclier qui ait été touché par le Koutotsu! Si ç'avait été le corps de ton Shun-Shun Rikka, tu serais déjà morte!», s'énerva Yoruichi.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fâches contre Orihime?», demanda Ichigo. «Si nous sommes tous saufs, c'est grâce à elle!»

«Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre notre situation…», répondit la chatte en scrutant les environs. «Et en plus de ça, on a perdu Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui être arrivé?»

La poussière due à leur arrivé était maintenant assez reposée pour que le groupe puisse voir qu'ils avaient atterrit dans un endroit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un des quartiers résidentiels qu'on aurait pu apercevoir sur terre. Une ville probablement. Ichigo fut le premier à commenter le paysage, «C'est ça la Soul Society?»

«Oui», répondit Yoruichi, autant à Ichigo qu'à tous les autres. «Nous sommes présentement à la limite de la Soul Society. On appelle cet endroit le Rukongai (la cité des âmes), c'est l'endroit où se rendent les âmes à leur arrivé dans l'autre monde. Nous sommes situés à la frontière du Seireitei (la cour des âmes pures); c'est notre destination finale. Le Rukongai est l'endroit le plus pauvre de toutes la Soul Society, mais c'est aussi l'endroit où se retrouvent le plus d'âmes.»

Ichigo porta son attention sur la démarcation claire et nette entre le côté pauvre et le côté riche de la Soul Society. «Hey, ce doit être là que vivent tous les Shinigamis, n'est-ce pas? J'y vais!», dit-il alors qu'il s'élançait seul en direction de l'imposante forteresse.

«Non, espèce d'idiot! On ne peut pas passer par là!», cria Yoruichi, essayant de l'arrêter, mais c'était trop peu trop tard.

Ichigo se tourna pour regarder Yoruichi, mais ce faisant fut quasiment écrasé par un mur de défense pour le moins massif. «Huh? C'est quoi?», se demanda-t-il avec confusion : la poussière soulevée par l'aterrissage du mur était trop dense pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

«Il y a fort longtemps que quelqu'un a essayé de passer par la porte ouest sans autorisation.» La voix caverneuse semblait provenir de devant Ichigo. La fumée se dissipa, révélant un homme qui pouvait faire passer Chad pour un minus. Il portait un petit chapeau sur sa tête, et le côté gauche de son torse était exposé par son uniforme. En contrepartie, son bras gauche était couvert d'une épaisse d'armure, «J'ai enfin quelque chose à faire!» Il ramassa une hache proportionnelle à sa taille et l'enfonça dans le sol juste aux pieds d'Ichigo, «Vas-y, attaque-moi de n'importe où gamin!»

Uryuu regarda l'homme, estomaqué par sa physionomie, «C'est quoi ce gars? Il est tellement grand…c'est impossible qu'il soit humain.»

«Son nom est Jidanbou.», répondit Yoruichi. «Il fait partie de l'élite de la Soul Society. Le garde de la porte ouest du Seireitei.»

Uryuu fronça des sourcils, «Ce qui revient à dire que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble pour vaincre ce monstre et poursuivre notre chemin…»

Yoruichi acquiesça, «Exactement, mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça.»«_Ce serait facile si je pouvais trouver Naruto. Je ne peux pas risquer de me transformer pour l'instant sans raison valable._» Arrêtant là ses pensées, Yoruichi recommença à parler, «Ça fait plus de 300 ans qu'il garde cette porte, et jusqu'à maintenant personne n'est parvenu à entrer sans autorisation par ici. Un seul coup de sa hache vous détruirait. Il est le Hercule de ce monde.» Yoruichi cria alors en direction d'Ichigo, «Ichigo, reviens ici! On va se regrouper et préparer un plan!» Mais même cette possibilité fut détruite par Inoue et Chad qui coururent vers Ichigo pour aller lui porter assistance. «Est-ce que vous m'avez entendue?»

«_On vient t'aider Kurosaki-kun._», pensa Orihime.

Voyant deux autres fragiles humains approcher, Jidanbou écrasa sa hache sur le sol, le fracturant et créant ainsi un mur pour emprisonner Ichigo avec lui, mais surtout pour couper tout aide extérieure lors de leur combat. «Votre attitude me dégoûte!», dit-il au deux humains qui avaient voulu intervenir. «Je vous ferai remarquer que nous ne sommes pas dans votre trou à rats sur terre, cette cité à des règles et tout le monde se doit de les respecter. Premièrement, il faut se laver les mains lorsqu'on entre chez quelqu'un. Deuxièmement, on ne doit jamais manger de la nourriture qui est tombée sur le sol. Et finalement, un duel se fait à deux, personne d'autre ne doit intervenir. Par conséquent, mon adversaire est le petit aux cheveux piquant. Un adversaire à la fois! Rester en dehors du ring jusqu'à ce que le combat soit fini.», déclara-t-il fermement.

Chad pointa le mur et chuchotta, «Orihime, je vais faire un trou dans ce mur. Utilise mon attaque comme diversion et attaque-le lui-même.»

«Vous essayez de m'attaquer par surprise?», questionna Jidanbou avec un ton irrité. Les deux comploteurs furent abasourdis par sa bonne ouïe.

«Oi! Chad, Inoue!», résonna la voix d'Ichigo à travers le mur.

«Kurosaki-kun, es-tu blessé?», demanda Orihime avec inquiétude. «Tiens bon, on arrive!»

«Ah, j'vais bien!», vint la réponse d'Ichigo. «Mais je voulais justement vous parler à tous les deux à propos de votre plan pour venir m'aider. J'en ai un meilleur : restez où vous êtes, okay? Ne faites rien!»

Avant qu'Orihime ait pu répondre, Uryuu rejoint les côtés de Chad, «De quoi parles-tu? Tu as bien vu à quel point ce mec est fort! Je me fiche de ce que tu as appris au cours de ces derniers jours, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ça tout seul! On devrait agir comme un groupe!»

«Oh! T'es là Ishida?», cria Ichigo comme s'il se demandait quand Uryuu était arrivé à la Soul Society.

«Je suis ici depuis le début, idiot!», hurla le quincy, perdant patience.

«Bla bla…ta gueule.», répliqua Ichigo. «T'es vraiment bruyant.»

Chad, qui s'était rapproché du mur créé par Jidanbou, parla calmement à Ichigo, «Tu penses pouvoir gagner?»

Ichigo se frotta la nuque et regarda Jidanbou de son côté du mur, «Hmm…sûrement.»

«C'est quoi ton fichu problème Kurosaki? Réalises-tu seulement la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons?», les hurlements hystériques d'Uryuu firent apparaître une veine sur le front d'Ichigo.

«Quel vacarme.», remarqua Ichigo pour lui-même. Plus fort, parlant pour les autres, «J'ai dit de ne pas vous en faire! Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai fait ces dix derniers jours? Le plan de départ était de me permettre de guérir de mes blessures, mais ça n'a pris que 5 jours pour que je sois comme neuf. Alors, selon vous, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait durant les cinq jours suivants?» Il attendit une réaction, mais seul le silence lui répondit, «Je me suis battu! Pendant ces 5 jours, je me suis battu avec geta-boushi 24 heures sur 24!»

Uryuu se dit que tout devenait plus clair, «Alors il t'a enseigné de nouvelles technique —?»

«Nope!», dit Ichigo en lui coupant la parole, l'empêchant de terminer son hypothèse erronée. «Il ne m'a rien appris. Mais maintenant, j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes d'expérience et de puissance.» Il détacha son épée de sur son dos, révélant une lame qui ressemblait étrangement à un couteau de cuisine surdimensionné. L'épée était aussi grande qu'Ichigo lui-même et elle était de couleur noir; le côté tranchant était argent. Ichigo regarda Jidanbou et lui offrit un sourire confiant, «Je suis prêt. Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de me laisser terminer.»

«Tu as terminé?», dit Jidanbou avec dédain. «Il semblerait que tu es tout aussi rustre que les autres. Quel gamin irrespectueux tu fais!» Il leva sa hache dans les airs. «J'ai perdu tout ce temps en attendant que tu aies terminé…tu devrais être reconnaissant et me dire merci.», cria-t-il alors qu'il abaissait sa hache, craquant le sol à cause de la force derrière l'attaque. Un petit détail surprit cependant Jidanbou : sa hache ne semblait pas avoir atteint le sol, «Attends! Comment as-tu—?»

Ichigo maintenait sa propre épée avec une seule main au-dessus de sa tête, bloquant la descente de la hache ennemie, «Je n'étais pas en position. Ce n'était pas très courtois de m'attaquer comme ça, tu sais?»

Jidanbou laissa un rire retentissant, amusé par son adversaire, «Tu n'es pas une cause désespérée après tout! Ça faisait un long moment depuis que quelqu'un est parvenu à arrêter mon premier coup. Je peux enfin utiliser toute ma puissance.» Il souleva sa hache une nouvelle fois, «Bonne chance, petit! De tous ceux qui ont essayé de passer cette porte, seulement trois ont été capable de bloquer ma première attaque…mais le total descend à zéro pour mon deuxième coup!» Il abaissa sa hache une seconde fois, mais Ichigo l'arrêta en plein descente encore une fois, «Magnifique, tu tiens encore debout! Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da (le festival des 10 coups de Jidanbou)!»

Jidanbo commença à frapper Ichigo avec sa hache, «Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! Cinq! Six! Sept! Sept! Huit! Err…cinq! Six!» Il leva sa hache une dernière fois, «C'est presque fini, DIX!» Il frappa de toutes ses forces, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, son attaque était horizontale, coupant ainsi la partie supérieure du mur séparant Ichigo de ses amis.

Lorsque la poussière soulevée par le combo d'attaques retomba, Ichigo se tenait droit et n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Son épée était passée par-dessus sa tête pour bloquer l'attaque ultime. «Comment est-ce possible? Tu es toujours debout!», demanda Jidanbou, la surprise évidente dans sa voix.

«T'as fini?» questionna Ichigo avec calme, fixant du regard son adversaire. «Parce que c'est mon tour maintenant!», s'exclama-t-il.

«Non! J'ai pas terminé!», s'écria Jidanbou en soulevant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Il sortit alors une deuxième arme, identique à la première, et la positionna de façon à pouvoir attaquer rapidement, «Mon attaque finale!»

«Désolé, mais je vais devoir détruire tes haches.», dit Ichigo juste au moment où Jidanbou commençait son mouvement pour l'attaquer. L'adolescent aux cheveux oranges contre-attaqua avec un coup de sa propre épée et, comme promit, détruit les deux haches tout en envoyant valser le géant sur son dos.

Jidanbou regarda le ciel avant de cligner des yeux et de se remettre sur pieds, «C'est dangereux! Une petite distraction et voilà que je me retrouve sur le sol! Je dois avoir glissé sur quelque chose.» Il remarqua l'étrange expression qu'Ichigo avait, «Pensais-tu que tu avais gagné? Je ne me ferais jamais battre aussi facilement par un mec comme toi! Maintenant, je vais te finir avec mes—!» Il regarda ses mains où étaient supposées se trouver ses haches, mais ne vit que leur poignée, «—haches? Mes haches! Où sont mes haches?» Il commença à pleurer comme un gros bébé.

Ichigo se sentit un peu coupable à propos de ce qu'il avait fait, «C'est un peu bizarre de te dire ça, mais je suis désolé. Je suppose que j'aurais pu n'en briser qu'une et te laisser l'autre…oups.»

Jidanbou arrêta de pleurer et regarda Ichigo avec admiration, «Tu es tellement gentil!» Il recommença à pleurnicher, «Je suis ton adversaire, j'ai perdu la bataille, mais tu t'inquiètes quand même pour moi! C'est tellement généreux!» Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, le rendant quelque peu inconfortable, «Et regarde-moi! Je pleure comme un bébé à cause de la destruction de mes haches!» Il souleva soudainement ses bras dans les airs, «En plus de 300 ans, je suis resté invaincu! Vous avez ma permission d'entrer par la porte ouest du Seireitei! Quel est ton nom, jeune guerrier?»

Ichigo se pointa du pouce, «Kurosaki Ichigo.»

«Fraise…quel nom sympathique.», commenta Jidanbou alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte. Il fallut que Chad intervienne pour empêcher Ichigo d'attaquer le géant déjà vaincu, «Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu désires entrer dans la Soul Society Ichigo, mais si j'étais toi je ferais attention. Tout le monde est puissant dans cet endroit.»

Ichigo arrêta de se débattre et acquiesça, «Je sais.»

Jidanbou se pencha et, attrapant le dessous de la porte, commença à soulever, «Eh bien, si tu es sûr de toi, je vais vous ouvrir la porte.» Dans une démonstration de force brute extraordinaire, Jidanbou leva la porte de terre et la maintint haut au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'Ichigo et ses camarades puissent passer. Cependant, lorsque la porte fut complètement sécurisée, Jidanbou sembla paralysé de peur par ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Ichigo regarda de l'autre côté de la porte et vit un homme avec des cheveux argentés. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos était présent sur son visage et il portait un uniforme de shinigami ainsi qu'un haori par-dessus l'habit habituel. «Qui est-il?», demanda Ichigo.

«Ichimaru Gin.», répondit Jidanbou avec crainte. «Capitaine de la troisième division.»

Gin parla dirrectement à Jidanbou, «Ah, mais ce n'est pas autorisé ça!» Avant que quiconque, exception faite de yoruichi, ait pu faire ou même voir quoi que ce soit, le bras de Jidanbou était entaillé profondément. «C'est dommage, mais tu es un _gardien_ de porte. Ton devoir est de _garder_ la prote, pas de l'ouvrir.», dit-il sans aucune malice dans la voix, contrastant avec l'acte qu'il venait juste de commettre.

La blessure sur son bras fit hurler de douleur Jidanbou et sa prise sur la porte, qui était toujours soutenue dans les airs, devint précaire. Du sang coulait en fontaine de la plaie. Malgré tout, il parvint à maintenir la porte ouverte en l'appuyant sur son épaule. «Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu fasses partie de l'élite de la Soul Society.», mentionna Gin avec désinvolture. «Même avec un bras en moins, tu es toujours capable de soulever la porte. Malgré cela, tu es un échec en tant que gardien.»

«_Ichimaru-taicho…_» pensa Yoruichi pendant que la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. «_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un de ce calibre se montre si tôt. Même s'ils sont tous devenus très forts, sa force dépasse leur imagination! Si jamais ils venaient à se battre ici, le pire pourrait se produire…_»

«Je l'ai ouverte parce que j'ai perdu.», soutint Jidanbou péniblement. «Le gardien doit ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il perd. C'est tout naturel.»

«As-tu inventé cette stupide règle toi-même?», questionna Gin avec amusement. «Tu as, de toute évidence, mal compris ton travail. Même lorsqu'un gardien perd, il ne doit pas ouvrir la porte. Si un gardien perd…» L'aura entourant Gin devint meurtrière, «...ce gardien doit être exécuté.» Ichigo choisit ce moment pour attaquer afin d'éviter toute blessure supplémentaire à Jidanbou. Les deux épées disproportionnées se rencontrèrent, avant qu'Ichigo ne recule pour trouver un meilleur angle d'attaque.

La machoire de Yoruichi pendait par terre tellement elle était surprise de l'audace d'Ichigo, «_Le gamin l'a attaqué sans plan derrière la tête…quel idiot!_»

«Que crois-tu faire, espèce de lâche?», questionna Ichigo.

Ce fut Yoruichi qui répondit à la place de Gin, «Que crois-tu faire _toi_?»

«Nous avons vaincu Jidanbou dans un combat loyal et toi, tu arrives de nulle part et tu nous attaques?», continua Ichigo, bouillonnant de colère. «Inoue, je veux que tu regardes ce que tu peux faire pour le bras de Jidanbou.» Orihime hocha de la tête pour signifer qu'elle comprenait, «Si tu veux tellement te battre, je serai ton adversaire! Si tu attaques n'importe lequel de mes amis, surtout s'il n'est pas armé…je serrais obligé de te détruire.»

«Tu es intéressant.», fut la réponse de Gin. «N'as-tu pas peur de moi?»

«Jamais de la vie!», répondit rageusement Ichigo. «Absolument pas!»

«Arrête de dire des bêtises Ichigo! Battons en retraite pour le moment!», supplia quasiment Yoruichi. Entrer dans un combat contre un capitaine dès la première heure de leur arrivé n'était vraiment pas sur la liste des choses à faire.

«_Ichigo?_», pensa Gin tout en prenant pour la première fois la peine de détaillé son supposé adversaire. «_Des cheveux oranges…une épée aussi grande qu'un homme…_»«Alors tu es Kurosaki Ichigo? Huh, tu existes vraiment, qui l'eût cru!»

Ichigo le regarda, confus. «Tu me connais?», demanda-t-il avant de remarquer que Gin lui avait tourné le dos et marchait maintenant en direction du centre du Seireitei. «Oi! Où est-ce que tu crois aller?»

Ne se tournant même pas pour lui faire face, Gin parla, «Eh bien, si vraiment tu es Kurosaki Ichigo, je ne peux absolument pas te laisser passer.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas, dans ce cas?», questionna Ichigo avant de se décider à le narguer pour le provoquer. «Que planifies-tu faire de cette distance, me lancer ton couteau?» Oh, comme il était ignorant…pauvre imbécile.

Gin souleva son épée à hauteur de sa taille, «Ce n'est pas un couteau…c'est mon Zanpakuto.» Il se positionna rapidement de côté, passant sa lame sous son bras gauche et la pointant à Ichigo, «Ikorose, Shinsou (transperce-les, lance divine)!». L'épée de Gin s'allongea en direction d'Ichigo, essayant de l'empaller.

Ichigo plaça son propre Zanpakuto en position de défense, mais se retrouva poussé en plein dans le ventre de Jidanbou, les jetant tous les deux hors du Seireitei. La porte, n'ayant plus rien pour la soutenir, se mit à retomber au sol tandis que Gin rétraquetait son Zanpakuto. Il se pencha et regarda en-dessous de la porte, faisant un signe de la main. «Bye bye.», dit-il plaisamment juste avant que la porte ne soit complètement fermée.

«Kurosaki-kun!», cria Orihime alors que Chad, Uryuu et elle-même couraient vers leur ami qui était étendu sur le sol, immobile.

Soudainement, Ichigo se remit sur pieds. «Bon sang! Ça fait mal!», cria-t-il, surprenant tout le monde qui s'était installé à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. «Où es ce salaud? Il m'a quasiment tué! Aarrgh!»

«_Il semble être en vie…_», pensa Ishida tandis qu'Ichigo chialait à propos de Gin. «_Il a reçu cette attaque de plein fouet et il n'a même pas une égratignure pour le prouver…c'est effrayant._» Il regarda la nouvelle épée d'Ichigo, «_Est-ce grâce à cette épée? Je crois qu'il l'a appelée Zangetsu, son nouveau Zanpakuto._»

Ichigo porta son attention sur Yoruichi qui avait marché jusqu'à lui, «Désolé, à cause de moi, la porte est encore une fois fermée.»

«Oublie ça.», dit Yoruichi, ignorant ses excuses. «Il ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Cependant, bien que la porte soit fermée, les conséquences auraient été bien pires si nous étions passés de l'autre côté. L'homme au haori blanc était Ichimaru Gin…tu devrais être content de t'en tirer en un seul morceau.»

«Huh…alors mon clone avait raison. Vous êtes enfin arrivés. Vous avez pris votre temps!»

Ils regardèrent tous le toit d'un édifice avoisinant pour voir Naruto. Il était accroupi et son visage était caustique tandis qu'il agitait sa main pour les saluer de façon désabusée, «Yo! Est-ce que vous savez que vous êtes incroyablement lents? Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas traîner dans cet endroit…comment ça s'appelle déjà, le Dangai? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? J'étais sûr que vous étiez juste derrière moi!»

«Naruto!», s'écria tout le monde d'une même voix; ils avaient tous oublié sa présence avec tout ce qui était arrivé. «Où étais-tu?», le réprimanda Yoruichi. «Je pensais que tu avais été tué par le nettoyeur.»

Naruto secoua la tête, son visage ne reflétait aucun signe d'humour, «Et depuis quand est-ce que je dois te dire ce que je fais quand je le fais?...Quelque chose a explosé au moment où j'arrivais au bout du tunnel et je ne pouvais même pas regarder derrière moi. Avez-vous une idée du temps que j'ai passé à vous attendre? J'en ai eu assez et je me suis convaincu que vous étiez tous morts.» Il pointa en direction du géant, Jidanbou, et de la porte, «J'ai essayé ça aussi quand je suis arrivé. J'ai botté le derrière d'un autre de ces gardiens du côté Est, je n'ai pas atterri ici. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte où même entrer par un autre moyen, alors j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de trouver une idée.»

«Combien de temps as-tu passé ici?», demanda Yoruichi après être montée sur le toit où il était accroupi. Elle s'était installée sur son épaule et chuchotait; elle ne voulait pas alerter les autres membres de l'expédition.

Naruto répondit tout aussi silencieusement, «Depuis un bon moment…ça fait longtemps que je vous attends.»

«Hmm.» Yoruichi fit part de son hypothèse à Naruto, «Le temps à probablement été déplacé à cause de l'interaction entre le bouclier d'Orihime et le Koutotsu. Il se pourrait qu'on puisse en tirer avantage plus tard alors garde ça pour toi, okay?» Naruto acquiesça tandis qu'ils continuaient de regarder Orihime guérir le bras de Jidanbou et les villageois sortant de leur maison pour communiquer avec l'équipe. «Alors, qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps? Tu n'as pas fais trop de problèmes j'espère?»

Naruto eu un sourire inquiétant, «Bien sûr! Je sais comment rester discret. J'ai été obligé d'exister en tant qu'immortel sur terre pendant je ne sais combien de temps, alors on peut dire que j'ai l'habitude de me fondre dans la masse.» Ses yeux devinrent soudainement voilés, comme s'il était hanté par de douloureux souvenirs, «J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher quelque chose.»

Yoruichi cligna des yeux, curieuse, «Et que cherchais-tu?»

Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent dans ceux dorés du chat, «Je voulais retrouver les personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher dans mon jeune temps. *soupire* Je n'ai pas pu en trouver une seule…Cet endroit est si grand que même avec mes clones, je n'ai pas pu aller partout. Peu importe où je regardais, rien ne m'indiquait que j'étais sur la bonne piste…Ils avaient leur propre vie, et malgré le fait que je sois heureux pour eux, je n'arrive pas à le montrer. Puis, j'ai vu que le Rukongai avait aussi des vieilles personnes et des monuments commémoratifs…et j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient probablement mort une fois encore, même ici.»

Yoruichi tressaillit en imaginant la douleur émotionnelle dans laquelle son nouvel ami devait se trouver. Elle mit sa queue autour de son cou pour le réconforter, «Ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu es en vie, n'est-ce pas? Si vraiment ils sont morts ici…tu dois être beaucoup plus vieux que ce que je pensais.»

Naruto regarda ses mains et les referma, serrant de toutes ses forces comme pour bloquer quelque chose, une faiblesse qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'avoir, «Ouais…probablement. J'ai perdu le compte du temps. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais vivant bien avant le début du calendrier moderne…bien avant. Je sais que j'étais là pour la dernière ère glaciaire et que son apogée a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de 20 000 ans…j'étais en vie depuis quelques millénaires lorsque ça a commencé. Si je devais faire une estimation grossière, je dirais que je suis né il y a près de 24 000 ans.»

Yoruichi ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer vivre aussi longtemps sans compagnons. Les shinigami vivaient aussi très _très_ longtemps…mais ils étaient toujours en compagnie de leurs semblables. Et puis, les shinigami n'étaient pas des dieux...ils n'étaient pas immortels et vieillissait...il n'y avait qu'à regarder Yamamoto pour s'en rendre compte. Si la mémoire de Yoruichi ne lui faisait pas défaut, le vieux capitaine-commandant n'avait même pas 10 000 ans. Alors pour Naruto, passer à travers toutes ces années seul…ce fut probablement une véritable torture.

Naruto reprit la parole, «Je ne savais pas que les gens pouvaient mourir ici. Quelle est la différence avec le monde réel si ce n'est la longévité? Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui change entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants…jusqu'aux inégalités sociales qui restent les mêmes.»

Yoruichi ne savait pas comment répondre, «C'est une question qui ne possède probablement pas de réponse et même s'il y en avait une, elle serait sûrement dénuée de sens pour quelqu'un ayant vécu aussi longtemps que toi dans le monde réel. Peut-être que _tu_ pourrais trouver la réponse?» Pensant soudainement à quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être lui remonté le morale, Yoruichi continua, «Mais si ça peut te faire te sentir un peu mieux, tes amis se seront réincarnés.» Naruto la regarda avec espoir, «Bien sûr, ils ne se souviendront pas de leurs vies antérieures, mais leur âme est retournée dans le cycle de la vie.»

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Naruto. Sa seule réaction fut de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête. Il regarda les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage en contrebas, parlant sans soucis avec les villageois. «Est-ce que ça va?», demanda Yoruichi.

Naruto retourna son attention vers le chat qui lui donnait un regard inquiet et il sourit de toutes ses dents, un de ces sourires qu'il affichait lorsqu'Iruka lui demandait s'il allait bien, «Oh, ouais, j'vais survivre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de devenir tout dépressif, n'est-ce pas? Je suis ta carte maitresse, n'est-ce pas? Si je devenais dépressif, ça n'aiderait personne.» Il se leva et fixa le ciel du regard. «Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils soient morts? Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était de garder mes personnes chères saines et sauves, et c'est ce que j'ai fait! Jamais je ne les oublierais, pas tant que je serais un tant soit peu conscient. C'est comme ça que je vais les garder en vie. Chaque fois que j'utiliserai un jutsu, chaque fois que je porterai le symbole de mon village…ce sera comme s'ils étaient un peu en vie, même si ce n'est qu'ici», finit-il, mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Yoruichi lui offrit un sourire, «Eh bien, c'est une façon très admirable de voir les choses. Il faut avoir un cœur fort pour aimer comme ça.»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Pas particulièrement. J'ai passé tellement de temps sans eux…ça fait mal de temps en temps, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne suis pas un Dieu, Yoruichi, tout ce que je peux faire c'est continuer. Avant, j'avais la conviction que je les reverrais dans l'autre monde, mais maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais jamais plus les rattraper alors ça n'a plus d'importance…»

En entendant ces paroles, Yoruichi repensa avec tristesse à ce que Naruto lui avait dit juste avant leur combat. Il avait en effet parlé avec tant d'espoir de la possibilité de revoir ses camarades.

_XxxXFlash-BackXxxX_

_Il afficha un sourire soulagé et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres, «Je suppose que mon billet a enfin expiré, huh?»_

_Yoruichi cligna bêtement des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-il? «Que veux-tu dire? Tu penses que je suis là pour te tuer?»_

_Naruto acquiesça, puis il leva son regard vers le ciel, «Ce n'est pas le cas? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est au milieu de nulle part, personne ne peut nous voir. Je n'ai pas peur, je dirais même que je suis soulagé. J'ai vécu bien assez longtemps, trop longtemps…j'ai tellement hâte de revoir les gens que j'aime dans l'autre monde…Il y a bien un au-delà, n'est-ce pas?...Ne réponds pas, je ne pense pas que j'y irais de toutes façons…je ne le mérite pas.»_

_«Tu penses que—? Tu as vécu—?» Yoruichi ne savait plus quoi dire, alors elle se rabattit sur la bonne vieille méthode du 'cogne pour te soulager'. «Tu es tellement stupide!», dit-elle avant d'enfoncer son poings dans le visage du blond…_

XxxXFlash-BackXxxX

«Alors, c'est quoi le plan, boss? Comment on entre? Parce que moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le simple fait de toucher le mur aspire mon pouvoir.», déclara Naruto, sortant Yoruichi de ses souvenirs.

«Je vais les laisser se reposer pour le moment.», décida Yoruichi en se blottissant contre son cou et fermant ses yeux. «J'ai un plan, mais je dois faire quelque recherches pour avoir des informations sur quelqu'un. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pendant que les autres s'habituent à la Soul Society. Tu n'en as pas besoin puisque tu es ici depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Tu peux me parler de tes amis de jeunesse pendant qu'on cherche.»

Naruto rigola et commença à marcher sur les toits, «Je peux bien faire ça si tu veux…alors, où est-ce que je commence?...Okay, je sais! Lorsque je suis devenu un ninja, j'étais un gamin et j'ai été placé dans une équipe avec deux autres enfants et un sensei. Il y avait cette fille, Haruno Sakura, qui était assez belle et elle avait des cheveux roses…j'avais le béguin pour elle, mais ça n'a jamais abouti. Je sais pas pourquoi…Si tu veux savoir, tu es beaucoup plus sexy que ce qu'elle était, même lorqu'elle était adulte. _Beaucoup_ plus sexy. Mais il y avait aussi cet autre gamin, Uchiha Sasuke…*rire* quel idiot!...»

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

J'aimerais beaucoup si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'ai près de 300 visiteurs depuis la première parution de cette fic, et le double de «hits», mais je n'ai que huit reviews...

Le personnage de naruto sera de plus en plus développé, particulièrement du côté émotif, psychologique. J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous aura plût, et que vous serez assez content de mon cadeau pour m'en laisser un aussi (reviews *bave*)

Encore une fois, Joyeuses Fêtes!


	5. Premiers contacts

Bien le bonjour! Voici le quatrième chapitre cette passionnante histoire...Avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, j'ai quelques petites informations à vous donner. Un certain commentaire laissé par «Agrond» m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais oublié de vous dire que cette histoire sera TRÈS fidèle à la trame originale du manga de Tite Kubo et ce SEULEMENT jusqu'à la fin de l'arc de la Soul Society. Ce choix a été fait en toute connaissance de cause pour les sept premiers chapitres (l'arc de la Soul Society tel qu'on le connait se terminera à la fin du septième chapitre) parce qu'il est plus facile d'intégrer un personnage (Naruto) dans une histoire (Bleach) dont on connait la trame. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois et, si j'ai tort, je m'en excuse.

Ensuite, une certaine «tenshihouou» m'a posé une question tout à fait pertinente alors j'ai pensé vous faire part à tous de la réponse. Elle voulait savoir si, et surtout quand, il allait y avoir des interractions entre Naruto et les personnages de Bleach (outre Yoruichi). Eh bien la réponse est: ça commence dans ce chapitre et ça continue dans les autres! En effet, comme l'avait deviné tenshihouou, le fait que Naruo fasse partie de la petite équipe de secours jouera un grand rôle dans la création de relations.

Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer votre lecture.

**CORRIGÉ PAR NEKOOKAMI**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX _

«**Vizards utilisant leur masque de Hollow**»

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé de guérir Jidanbou, Orihime, accompagnée d'Ichigo, entra dans une maison qui offrait un toit pour la nuit à toute l'équipe. En entrant, elle remarqua que Chad et Uryuu étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Assis à leurs côtés se trouvait le propriétaire de la maison qui semblait être le chef de la communauté.

«Ichigo. Orihime.», dit platement Chad, saluant ses deux amis.

«Hey, Chad.», retourna Ichigo.

Uryuu était assis seul, adossé au mur du fond, «Alors, les seuls qui manquent à l'appel sont Yoruichi et ce drôle de personnage, Naruto.» Il ajusta ses lunettes, «Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. On ne sait rien à son propos, pourtant il est ici pour sauver Rukia.»

Ichigo se frotta l'arrière de la tête, «Je sais pas non plus quoi penser de lui, mais d'après ce qu'on a vu contre le Menos, il est fort. Et puis, Yoruichi semble lui faire confiance. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est étrange, mais tous les membres de notre bande le sont un peu lorsqu'on y pense.»

«Je pense qu'on devrait au moins lui donner une chance.», intervint Orihime, essayant d'apporter un peu de support au membre le moins connu de leur petite équipe. «Il est ici avec nous, ce qui signifie qu'il est prêt à se battre tout autant que nous le sommes et il semble assez gentil. Je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger.»

Uryuu acquiesça, quoiqu'il n'était pas prêt à baisser totalement sa garde lorsque le blond serait avec eux, «_Il faut que je garde les yeux ouverts autour de lui. On ne connait pas ses pouvoirs ou même pour qui il travaille. Il ne semble pas être au compte de Yoruichi, pas plus qu'il ne semble répondre à Urahara. Et il n'est pas un shinigami, j'en suis certain._»

Yoruichi entra soudainement dans la maison, «Ah, je vois que tout le monde est ici, c'est bien.»

Naruto la suivit rapidement. Sa manière de marcher marqua les personnes présentes dans la pièce : il semblait essayer de se prendre lui-même dans ses bras avec un regard satisfait, comme le ferait une mère fière de son enfant, «Ah, je me sens trop bien!»

Ichigo regarda Naruto qui se donnait de petites tapes dans le dos, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant avec un nouveau jouet. «C'est quoi son problème?», demanda-t-il à Yoruichi.

«Naruto avait oublié toutes ses armes à l'endroit où il s'est entraîné.», admit Yoruichi alors qu'elle s'asseyait au centre de la pièce, toujours sous sa forme de chatte. «Il semblerait—ne me demandez pas comment, j'en ai aucune espèce d'idée— qu'il soit parvenu à trouver un forgeron qui avait les capacités requises pour lui refaire son arsenal.» Les autres hochèrent la tête, ne sachant pas quelles étaient les «armes» de Naruto, mais Yoruichi, elle, le savait puisqu'il les lui avait montrés. Elle savait aussi quelle quantité d'armes il avait présentement sur lui, et c'était exactement cette information qui la mettait dans tous ses états. «_Combien de temps a-t-il passé ici avant que nous n'arrivions?_», se demandait constamment Yoruichi depuis leur visite chez le forgeron.

Uryuu regarda en direction de Naruto qui venait tout juste de se choisir un siège près de Yoruichi, «Quel genre d'arme utilises-tu, Naruto-san?»

Naruto releva la tête, «Honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin d'arme, du moins, je n'en ai plus besoin depuis très longtemps. Mon corps est rendu mon arme….puis, je me suis rendu compte que ces shinigami aiment jouer avec des épées et je dois dire que je n'ai pas envie de leur laisser un tel avantage.» Il déplia rapidement son bras droit vers le côté, forçant un petit couteau à sortir de sa manche pour arriver directement dans sa main qu'il referma autour de la poignée. C'était une petite dague noire aussi longue qu'une main humaine et sa poignée était couverte de tissu, probablement pour fortifier la poigne en augmentant le frottement. Au bout de la poignée se trouvait un petit cercle, «Mes amis, ceci est un kunai!»

Ichigo fixa l'arme avec intensité, «Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire avec une petite chose comme ça?» Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air menaçant. Comment est-ce que ce couteau pourrait rivaliser avec les Zanpakuto que tous les shinigami utilisaient? Un peu de pression et la lame craquerait.

Naruto renversa agilement le kunai dans sa main, le tenant maintenant de façon à pouvoir l'utiliser comme un poignard, «C'est en fait une arme multi-usage. Mon couteau tout usage…le couteau suisse du shinobi si vous voulez, appelez-le comme ça vous chante. Je peux le lancer, bloquer à peu près n'importe quelle lame, ou l'utiliser pour vous tuer avant même que vous ne sachiez que je suis là.» Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec un air menaçant qui effraya quelque peu les adolescents…jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire, «Oh, bon sang! C'était trop drôle!» Son expression redevint sérieuse, «Mais je pourrais vraiment vous tuer avec cette chose.»

Orihime s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir observer plus facilement son kunai, «Et c'est la seule arme que tu as? Kurosaki-kun n'en a aussi qu'une, mais elle est énorme!»

Naruto flatta la tête d'Orihime, comme si elle était un enfant en bas âge qui ne comprenait pas le double sens de ses mots. «Ce n'est que mon arme la plus basique.», dit-il, replaçant le kunai dans sa manche. «Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon seul atout.» Il ouvrit sa chemise pour révéler plusieurs kanji. Une rapide invocation plus tard et, dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto tenait, par un trou circulaire situé à une des extrémités de l'arme, une grande lame courbe. Alors que les autres s'approchaient pour mieux voir, Naruto déplia soudainement son nouveau jouet, «C'est une autre de mes armes favorites. Le shuriken-fuma!» Il le recéla dans sa veste, «Yep, j'ai beaucoup de choses que je peux utiliser!»

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Yoruichi alors qu'elle regardait Naruto vanter tous les mérites de son arme à la bande d'aspirant sauveteur, «Je pense que c'est assez, Naruto. Tu rends les gamins nerveux. Maintenant, venez tous ici, j'aimerais discuter de notre plan pour ce soir et demain.»

Naruto s'inclina devant le chat de façon comique et se rassit sur le sol, «Allez, dis-leur le plan. Une autre porte est hors de question parce que j'ai déjà essayé ça du côté Est…Votre gardien a ouvert la porte après que vous l'ayez vaincu, le mien n'était même pas en état de se tenir debout.»

Yoruichi secoua sa tête de félin, «Non. Plus de porte. Essayer de s'infiltrer comme ça n'était pas une bonne idée dès le départ.» Ichigo se détourna, une aura de dépression l'entourant.

«Qu'en est-il des autres portes dont Naruto parlait?», vint la suggestion de Chad.

Yoruichi secoua encore une fois sa tête, «Non, elles sont au moins à une dizaine de jours à votre vitesse maximum.» «_Ce qui me donne encore plus le goût de savoir combien de temps il est arrivé avant nous. L'explosion de la barrière d'Orihime doit vraiment avoir beaucoup modifié le continuum espace-temps pour lui s'il est arrivé du côté Est, mais était du côté Ouest quand on est arrivé._» Les autres étaient aussi arrivés à cette conclusion et tournèrent leur regard vers Naruto qui était en train de jouer avec le mécanisme permettant de relâcher le kunai dans sa main à partir de sa manche.

Naruto remarqua que l'attention de tout le groupe était portée sur lui, «Quoi?»

«Hum…Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici?», demanda Orihime, se faisant la porte-parole de la petite bande.

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Pas si longtemps que ça.» «_Si on considère que je suis immortel bien sûr._» Il ne prononça pas la dernière partie à voix haute. «Mais ce n'est pas important!», proclama-t-il fortement, essayant de changer de sujet. «Yoruichi, tu disais?»

«Okay» Yoruichi reprit son discours exactement comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, «Si on essayait ça, on ne ferait que perdre beaucoup de temps…du temps qui nous manque déjà. Mais ne vous en faites pas, si on ne peut pas entrer par la porte, on n'aura qu'à entrer par ailleurs.»

«Quoi?», demanda chaque membre du groupe avec confusion. Naruto eu un petit sourire en coin puisque Yoruichi lui avait déjà fait part de son plan.

«Je dois trouver quelqu'un.», dit le chat avant de se tourner vers le doyen. «Dîtes, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Shiba Kuukaku? Je suis allée vérifier l'endroit où elle vivait avec Naruto un peu plus tôt, mais sa maison n'était plus là.», admit-elle tandis que le vieil homme réfléchissait.

Finalement, il réalisa à qui elle référait et, par extension, à quelle méthode, «Non, serait-ce possible que tu planifies utiliser _cette_ méthode pour entrer dans le Seireitei?»

«Quoi? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?», demanda Ichigo avant que ne résonne le son de plusieurs pattes. Ce bruit semblait provenir de l'extérieur de la maison, «C'est quoi, ça?» Soudainement, la porte de la maison fut arrachée de ses gonds par un homme volant…ou plutôt par un homme qui volait à travers la porte. «Putain de merde, c'est qui _ça_?...Est-ce que ce gars vient d'entrer par effraction?»

Uryuu, médusé, regarda en direction de l'ouverture laissée par la disparition de la porte, «C'est un cochon sauvage. Un cochon sauvage vient juste de nous attaquer.»

L'homme qui avait défoncé la porte se releva, «Bon sang…J'ai encore été éjecté de mon sanglier.» Il salua alors d'un geste le doyen, «Yo, ça faisait longtemps le vieux.» L'homme était musclé et grand. Il portait une veste verte, un bandana, une sorte d'écharpe et une paire de lunettes.

Naruto, ayant détaillé le nouveau venu de la tête aux pieds, lui fit le symbole du «pouce en l'air» avant de justifier ce geste, «Belles lunettes, monsieur l'inconnu!» L'homme répondit à ce compliment avec un sourire satisfait.

Le doyen s'exclama immédiatement d'un ton alarmé, «Ganju, que fais-tu ici? Retourne chez toi!»

Le dénommé Ganju rejeta les inquiétudes du doyen d'un geste de la main, «Je ne t'ai ai pas vu depuis un petit moment alors je suis venu te rendre visite, et tu me jettes déjà à la porte? Tu effraies la visite en plus, ne sois pas si impoli!»

«C'est toi qui les dérange!», cria le doyen en réponse, agacé.

Ganju promena son regard sur les invités avant de l'arrêter sur Ichigo qui le regardait étrangement, «Quoi? C'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça?»

Ganju ôta ses lunettes pour mieux voir la personne à qui il adressait ces questions, «Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot de shinigami fait ici?» Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui donna de petites tapes sur la joue, «Je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot de shinigami comme toi fait-il ici?» Il avait maintenant arrêté de taper la joue d'Ichigo et était maintenant en train de la lui tirer, comme le font les tantes lors de réunion de famille.

Ichigo, bien entendu, en eu rapidement assez et frappa Ganju en pleine face, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. «Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé, abruti? Essaies-tu de commencer un combat?», hurla Ganju alors qu'il se remettait sur pieds.

«C'est ma ligne, espèce de monteur de cochon barbare!», cria en réponse Ichigo, ayant depuis longtemps déjà perdu patience. «Qui crois-tu être pour venir nous agresser comme ça?»

Orihime se leva de sa position sur la ligne de côté. Elle commençait à avoir une petite attaque de nervosité, «Oh non! Ils vont se battre! Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?...Je dois les arrêter!»

«Ahh, laisse-les faire, Orihime.», intervint Naruto. «C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour refroidir les esprits de deux hommes. Ça, mais il y a aussi le fait que je n'ai pas vu de combat depuis un long moment…un combat dans lequel je ne participe pas je veux dire.»

Le doyen laissa un soupire défait franchir ses lèvres, «Comme je le pensais…»

«Que voulez-vous dire, «comme je le pensais»?», demanda Uryuu, ne comprenant pas quel était le problème de Ganju. «Qui est cet homme?»

Ganju pouffa, indigné, «Vous ne savez pas qui je suis? Vous êtes vraiment des idiots, vous les shinigami.» Un sourire assuré prit naissance sur son visage, «Okay, je vais vous dire qui je suis dans ce cas.» Il se désigna lui-même avec ses deux pouces, «Mon nom est Ganju! Auto-proclamé 'balle rouge du Rukongai Ouest', numéro un auto-proclamé de 'l'homme qui est le boss du Rukongai Ouest depuis 14 ans', et aussi 'l'homme qui déteste le plus les shinigami'» Ayant terminé son introduction, Ganju donna un coup puissant à Ichigo, l'envoyant valser dans la rue.

Uryuu et Orihime se levèrent pour apporter leur aide à Ichigo, mais un groupe de quatre hommes leur coupèrent le chemin, «N'intervenez pas lorsque notre patron donne une bonne leçon à quelqu'un. Si vous voulez vraiment vous impliquer, vous aurez à nous vaincre avant.»

Uryuu serra les dents, «Alors vous n'êtes que des subalternes de ce gars, Ganju.»

Orihime, pour sa part, remarqua quelque chose d'autre, «Ils sont tous montés sur des sangliers…»

Chad arriva dans l'embouchure de la porte, «Vous avez dit qu'il fallait vous vaincre pour pouvoir passer. Qu'en est-il de lui?» Il désigna un point derrière les quatre hommes qui, se retournant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, aperçurent Naruto qui était assis sur le sol, regardant avec entrain Ichigo et Ganju qui étaient sur le point de se battre.

Ganju s'arrêta juste devant Ichigo. «Tu ferais mieux de quitter cet endroit!», hurla-t-il à Ichigo qui était toujours étendu sur le dos. «Je ne permettrais jamais à un shinigami de mettre les pieds dans ce district tant et aussi longtemps que je vivrai!» Sa réponse fut une sandale en pleine figure. Une sandale à laquelle était attaché un pied, transformant dès lors cet impact en coup de pied, coup de pied qui envoya Ganju au tapis.

«Putain de merde!», s'écria Naruto avec enthousiasme. «Vise la face! _Vise la face!_» Les subalternes de Ganju crièrent le nom de leur chef lorsqu'il se prit l'attaque d'Ichigo de plein fouet.

«C'est assez!», décida Ichigo, se relevant du sol pour se remettre debout et se tenir correctement. «Tu ne m'as même pas écouté, tu ne fais que frapper les gens sans raison. Même si tu voulais vraiment m'affronter, tu n'es pas assez bon pour être mon adversaire!»

Naruto acquiesça sagement de sa position sur le sol de la rue, «C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne veux pas t'affronter, Ichigo. Bien dit.»

Ichigo se tourna pour faire face à Naruto, une veine sur son front, «Je n'ai pas besoin de ton intervention maintenant!»

Ganju se releva, tenant son nez à l'endroit où Ichigo l'avait atteint, «Ça fait deux fois maintenant! Deux fois que tu mets ton poing dans mon magnifique visage que toutes les femmes adorent!»

«Je t'ai frappé avec mon pied la deuxième fois, espèce d'idiot!», répliqua Ichigo.

Naruto eu un sourire, «Peut-être que son 'mettre ton poing' dans sa face voulait dire 'frapper avec ton pied'?»

«Ça suffit Ichigo!» dit Yoruichi alors qu'elle sortait de la maison. «Ne perd pas ton énergie dans un combat sans importance!» Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de Naruto lorsqu'Ichigo ne lui porta pas attention. «Sérieusement…se mettre en colère à cause d'une situation comme celle-là!...stupide gamin.»

Naruto lui donna un regard qu'il essaya de rendre innocent. «Eh bien, tu pourrais toujours te transformer et l'arrêter toi-même.», suggéra-t-il.

Yoruichi roula des yeux, «Je suis assez rapide pour que la seule personne ici qui en profiterait soit toi. Mais je suis à peu près certaine que ça ne me prendrait pas assez de temps pour que tu puisses en profiter bien longtemps.»

Ganju fixa intensément Ichigo. «Si tu ne comptes pas quitter cet endroit, shinigami, nous serons obligés de nous battre.», dit-il alors qu'il sortait une petite épée de derrière son dos.

«Ganju, arrête!», essaya de raisonner le doyen. «Ce n'est pas vraiment un shinigami!»

«Je ne veux rien savoir!», s'exclama 'l'homme qui est le boss du Rukongai Ouest depuis 14 ans'. «Vous devriez savoir qu'on est shinigami, ou on l'est pas! Il n'y en a pas de bons ou de mauvais!» Il commença à courir en direction d'Ichigo, «J'arrive, shinigami!»

Uryuu remarqua un petit détail qui pourrait faire tourner la situation en leur défaveur, «Merde! Kurosaki n'a pas son Zanpakuto sur lui!»

Naruto regardait calmement Ganju courir lorsqu'il se tourna vers Yoruichi avec un air de conspirateur, «Est-ce que je devrais lancer un kunai à Ichigo…pour voir ce qu'il en ferait?» Yoruichi tomba sur le dos sous sa forme féline, littéralement renversée par l'absurdité de la remarque.

Chad sortit soudainement de la maison et lança son Zanpakuto à Ichigo. Ce dernier l'attrapa agilement et le sortit de ses bandages, «Merci Chad!»

«Booooo! C'est pas cool, Chad!», se plaignit Naruto. «Toute aide extérieure lors d'un duel est défendue!», continua-t-il avant que Yoruichi le griffe avec sa patte droite. «Putain de merde! Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal?»

Yoruichi souffla sur ses griffes avec un regard satisfait, «Ça t'apprendra à être un idiot.»

Malgré la menace de l'épée, Ganju n'arrêta pas son attaque, obligeant Ichigo à bloquer un coup horizontal en enfonçant son épée dans le sol pour protéger son côté droit. «Ne va pas t'imaginer que parce que tu as une plus grande lame, tu vas assurément gagner!» Ganju traça un cercle sur le sol avec une de ses jambes et, lorsqu'il eut tracé les 360 degrés, donna un coup en plein centre de la forme avant de faire un geste avec son bras libre, «Coule à pic!» Après cette étrange invocation, le sol devint de moins en moins solide sous les pieds d'Ichigo.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?», se demanda Ichigo alors que Zangetsu commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol. «On dirait des sables mouvants!» Pendant qu'Ichigo s'inquiétait du sort de son épée, Ganju sauta et, profitant de son élan, envoya l'homme aux cheveux oranges valser sur le sol d'un bon coup de pied à la tête. «_C'était quoi ce truc bizarre?_», continuait de se demander Ichigo, pas plus dérangé que ça.

Ganju s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant Ichigo qui était maintenant à genoux; il était dans le processus de se relever. L'homme au sanglier donna un coup de pied en plein centre de la poitrine de son adversaire, mais son coup fut facilement bloqué. Se relevant rapidement, Ichigo frappa le visage de Ganju, l'envoyant au tapis, «Je n'ai pas besoin de Zangetsu pour te battre! J'étais plus fort qu'une des plus fortes filles du Japon avant même de devenir un shinigami!»

Ganju se releva et essaya un coup descendant qui aurait atteint la tête d'Ichigo si ce dernier n'avait pas attrapé le poignet de son adversaire. Tournant son propre poignet, Ichigo désarma Ganju avant de le frapper, encore une fois, en plein visage. Le coup propulsa Ganju sur une bonne dizaine de mètres avant qu'il ne parvienne à arrêter sa course folle. «Il est encore conscient? Je viens tout juste de le frapper de toutes mes forces…il est robuste.»

Naruto rigola en entendant Ichigo exprimer son incompréhension, les marques sur son visages que les griffes de Yoruichi avaient laissées étaient déjà disparues, «C'est probablement tes mains! Tu as des mains de bébé!»

Ganju essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, «Fichu shinigami…»

«Merde!», s'écria l'un des subalternes de Ganju. «Mauvaises nouvelles patron!» Il se retourna, révélant une horloge attachée sur son dos, «Patron, c'est pas bon! Il est déjà neuf heures!»

«Merde, neuf heures?», répéta Ganju avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. Il siffla alors, comme quelqu'un appelant son chien, «Amène-toi Bonnie-chan!»

«_Bonnie-chan?_», se demanda Ichigo…jusqu'à ce que le sanglier de Ganju ne lui saute par-dessus la tête avant de percuter son maître de plein fouet. L'homme qui détestait les shinigami grimpa alors sur le dos de sa monture, «Attends, tu t'en vas? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sauves?»

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je fuyais, espèce d'idiot! C'est juste que je dois aller à quelque part, alors attends-moi ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.», cria Ganju alors que lui et ses amis filaient à toute allure. «Allez bande d'idiots! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas averti plus tôt?»

Ichigo fixa la forme de Ganju à l'horizon, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit tellement il était frustré par la situation. Alors que la poussière soulevée par le départ de Ganju et ses acolytes redescendait enfin, Uryuu s'approcha d'Ichigo et posa une main sur son épaule, «Laisse tomber Kurosaki. Je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus.»

XxxXxxX

«T'étais pas obligée de me griffer, Yoruichi…», marmonna Ichigo le lendemain matin tandis qu'il frottait les marques qui étaient apparues sur son visage la veille. Le groupe de sauveteurs était en train de marcher au rebord du village en direction d'un endroit que seule Yoruichi connaissait, mais qu'elle tenait à garder secret pour le moment, «Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici? On est en train de s'éloigner de notre destination finale!»

Uryuu, qui comme les autres avait eu à supporter durant toute la matinée les jérémiades de l'homme à l'épée géante, en avait plus qu'assez, «Tu vas te la fermer, oui ou merde? Selon la carte que le doyen nous a donné, on ne devrait plus être très loin! Si tu ne peux même pas attendre, prends de l'avance et vas nous attendre là-bas!»

Orihime décida de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, «Mais si cet homme, Kuukaku, est le seul qui sait comment entrer dans la Soul Society sans passer par une des portes principales, pourquoi ne vit-il pas dans le village avec les autres où il serait reconnu pour ses talents?»

«C'est une bonne question.», admit Uryuu.

«Non, c'en est pas une.», répliqua la voix ennuyée de Naruto. «Pourquoi vivre juste à côté de l'endroit où tu peux entrer illégalement, particulièrement lorsque cet endroit est peuplé par des gens qui peuvent venir te chercher pour cette connaissance pendant que les villageois te complimentent à ce sujet? Le Seireitei est entouré par un mur géant gardé par des gardes géants qui tuent quiconque s'approchant. Le tourisme n'est clairement pas bien haut sur leur liste de priorités.»

«C'est pas pour ça non plus, Naruto.», répliqua Yoruichi. «Avec sa personnalité, Kuukaku préfère probablement vivre plus en retrait, loin du village. Il y a moins de personnes et moins de dérangements ici.» Naruto continua de marcher, mais sa tête était basse puisqu'il s'était fait prendre à sur-analyser quelque chose. «Mais c'est pas si grave, même si l'adresse change continuellement, les maisons en elles-mêmes ont toutes un certain thème. Je peux les différencier d'un regard.» Le chat redressa soudainement la tête, «Ah, je peux enfin voir notre destination. Elle est juste là!»

Uryuu et Ichigo regardèrent la maison, sous le choc, «C'est…c'est…»

«C'est trop cool!», hurla Naruto lorsqu'il vit ladite maison. L'endroit semblait paisible. Un étrange tube aux dimensions géantes sortait de l'arrière de la propriété tandis qu'une paire de bras tout aussi énorme tenait une bannière sur laquelle était inscrit le nom du propriétaire.

Yoruichi semblait assez satisfaite de l'apparence de la maison de Kuukaku, «Vous voyez? On peut facilement la reconnaître, pas vrai?»

Naruto acquiesça avec enthousiasme. «Je dois rencontrer la personne qui a pensé à tout ça et lui serrer la main. C'est fantastique!», s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison, mais une voix mit fin à son petit sprint.

«Attends un peu, toi!» Deux hommes, larges et assez semblables physiquement, sautèrent du toit et atterrirent directement devant Naruto tandis que les autres le rattrapaient, «Une bande de personnes d'apparence louche, et l'une d'entre elles est un shinigami! On ne peut pas laisser des gens de votre espèce se déplacer librement dans les environs!»

«Partez immédiatement!», ajouta l'autre homme. «Ou vous aller mourir ici!»

Naruto soupira et commença à se faire craquer les jointures, «Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce que je m'occupe d'eux? Toute une matinée de marche?...Je me suis bien trop ennuyé.» Yoruichi sauta sur son épaule, l'empêchant de mettre son plan à exécution.

«Yoruichi-dono?», questionna l'un des deux hommes.

Naruto jeta un regard étonné au chat qui se tenait sur son épaule, «Même sous ta forme de chat tu as des laisser-passer dans la Soul Society huh?»

XxxXxxX

Les deux hommes les conduisirent à un long escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, «Veuillez pardonner notre comportement. Nous ne pouvions pas nous douter que Yoruichi-dono voyagerai avec des…gens comme vous.»

«C'est correct.», répondit Yoruichi avec entrain tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sol, suivant le chemin indiqué par la série de marches qui s'étendait devant eux. «Je ne vous ai pas remarqué moi-même, alors c'est un peu de ma faute aussi.»

«Je vous prierais de bien vouloir attendre ici un moment.», annonça l'un des hommes au moment où ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. Il marcha en direction d'une porte coulissante et cogna faiblement sur le mur juste à côté.

«C'est qui? Koganehiko?», vint la réponse bruyante de l'autre côté de la porte. «On dirait qu'on a un visiteur surprise…Dépêche-toi! Ouvre la porte! On n'a pas que ça à faire!» L'homme ouvrit rapidement la porte, craignant sans doute le courroux du propriétaire de la voix. Lorsque le petit groupe d'aspirants sauveteurs ne fut plus ébloui par la lumière vive après leur passage dans la cage d'escalier, il put voir une femme assise sur un matelas entouré de coussins. Elle semblait assez jeune avec ses longs et désordonnés cheveux noirs qui étaient en partie couverts de bandages. Elle portait une jupe blanche ainsi qu'une robe rouge provocante qui révélait une bonne partie de son décolleté. Son bras droit était remplacé par une prothèse. «Salut Yoruichi! ça fait un bail!»

«Kuukaku est une femme?», s'écrièrent avec surprise les quatre adolescents présents dans la pièce.

«Et toute qu'une femme, on dirait!», dit Naruto, ses yeux voyageant entre sa poitrine et son visage parce qu'il ne voulait pas être surpris en train de mater son hôte.

Kuukaku les regarda avec de la curiosité mêlée d'agacement, «Yoruichi, c'est qui ceux-là?»

Naruto eu un sourire éclatant. «Je commençais à penser que tu ne demanderais jamais!», admit-il en se mettant devant les autres. «Mais je ne suis pas un enfant comme le sont ces jeunes derrière moi, ma chère dame; je suis un homme, un vrai…et pas n'importe quel homme, je suis—!» Le petit monologue de Naruto fut abruptement coupé par Yoruichi qui lui donna un coup de patte—griffes sorties— derrière la tête, «Merde! Ça fait au moins cent ans que j'ai pas pu faire mon introduction! J'ai un tout nouveau modèle et de tout nouveaux titres que je me suis moi-même donné et tout et tout!»

Yoruichi l'ignora et marcha vers Kuukaku, «En fait, Kuukaku, je suis venue aujourd'hui pour te demander une faveur.»

Kuukaku roula des yeux, «C'est bien ce que je pensais! C'est toujours la même histoire avec toi. Est-ce que c'est vraiment compliqué?» Yoruichi hocha de la tête, «Ha! Ça fait longtemps depuis notre dernière conversation.» Kuukaku afficha alors un petit sourire en coin, «Allez! Dis-moi tout! J'aime les choses compliquées.»

XxxXxxX

«Je vois…», dit Kuukaku alors qu'elle fumait sa pipe. Yoruichi venait tout juste de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait, «Okay! J'accepte la job.» Ignorant aisément les regards emplis d'incrédulité d'Ichigo et de ses amis, elle continua, «Étant donné qu'Urahara fait partie de tout ça, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Mais même si tu as toute ma confiance, Yoruichi, ça ne veut pas dire que je fais confiance aux gamins derrière toi.»

Naruto acquiesça, convaincu qu'il avait percé le problème à jour, «Okay, je peux te payer. L'argent n'est absolument pas un problème.»

Yoruichi soupira, «Naruto, l'argent du monde réel est complètement inutile ici—» Elle s'arrêta lorsque Naruto sortit une liasse de billets —correspondants à la devise utilisée dans la Soul Society— qu'il venait tout juste de faire apparaître d'un rouleau. «Où est-ce que t'as eu tout ça?», demanda-t-elle, oubliant sa petite tirade sur l'argent des humains et son inutilité dans le monde des morts. «_Combien de temps s'est vraiment écoulé depuis qu'il est arrivé?_»

Naruto commença à empiler les billets, «Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.»

Kuukaku agita sa main, rejetant l'offre de Naruto, «Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent : j'ai déjà décidé que je ferais ça comme une faveur à Yoruichi…mais j'aimerais envoyer l'un de mes hommes avec vous pour m'assurer que je peux vous faire confiance. Des objections?» Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, elle se leva de son matelas.

«Bien sûr que non.», répliqua Yoruichi.

«C'est mon petit frère.», dit Kuukaku alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre porte coulissante. «Il est un petit peu…énervant, mais il est supportable. Oi! T'es prêt?», cria-t-elle à quelqu'un qui devait se trouver dans la pièce attenante.

«Juste une seconde!», répliqua une voix de façon frénétique. «Okay Onee-sama, je l'ai!» La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le même homme qui s'était battu avec Ichigo. «Bonjour tout le monde, mon nom est Shiba Ganju. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.»

«Ahh, c'est toi!», Ichigo et Ganju s'écrièrent au même moment lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qui était l'autre.

«Vous vous connaissez?», demanda Kuukaku, confuse.

Naruto apparut à ses côtés, un sourire machiavélique accroché à son visage, «Tu veux voir quelque chose de drôle? Ouvre bien grand les yeux.» Naruto sortit de…quelque part…deux petites roches qu'il lança avec une précision hors pair en direction de la tête d'Ichigo et de Ganju, s'arrangeant pour que les deux victimes croient que c'était leur Némésis qui leur avait lancé la première pierre…C'était le seul catalyseur dont les deux énergumènes avaient besoin pour reprendre leur dispute là où ils l'avaient laissé la veille au soir.

XxxXxxX

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'attrait de regarder ces deux-là se battre était déjà passé et Naruto laissa échapper un soupir, «C'est pas aussi drôle qu'hier.»

«C'est assez!», cria Kuukaku, arrêtant la violence entre Ichigo et Ganju avec un peu de la sienne. «C'est quoi votre putain de problème, à vous deux? Vous vous battez depuis la première seconde où vous vous êtes vus!»

«Ow…», marmonna Ichigo alors qu'il se relevait. «Attaquer quelqu'un sans provocation…tel frère telle sœur.»

Ganju pointa en direction d'Ichigo de façon accusatoire, «Mais Onee-sama, c'est lui qui—!»

Kuukaku lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage, mettant abruptement fin à ses protestations, «Tu oserais me défier!» Elle se retourna vers Ichigo et l'attrapa par le col de son habit, «Hey, gamin! Ici, c'est chez moi! Si t'aimes pas comment je dirige, tu fous le camp!»

Ichigo se soumit rapidement devant l'imposante figure qu'était Kuukaku. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle s'était assez éloigné, il se tourna vers Ganju, «Ta sœur est effrayante…»

XxxXxxX

À cause du mur l'entourant ainsi qu'à cause de la barrière d'énergie pure qui l'enveloppait, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour entrer dans le Seireitei : le canon à feux d'artifices géants situés dans la cour arrière de Kuukaku. S'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance de survie, tous les membres de l'équipe allaient devoir apprendre à diriger leur Reiatsu et former un bouclier d'énergie qui les protègerait de la barrière du Seireitei. C'était malheureusement beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire; si ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne ne parvenait pas à maîtriser son énergie, tout le groupe courrait un grave danger. Pour être plus précis, leur petite équipe serait carrément réduite à néant. Résultat? Tout le monde s'entraînait.

Uryuu, Chad ainsi qu'Orihime réussirent assez rapidement l'exercice, tout comme Naruto puisque, malgré ses réserves d'énergie qu'on dirait sans fond, le Reiatsu n'était que la partie yin de cette énergie, ce qui diminuait de moitié la quantité de puissance à contrôler…et puis, il avait littéralement eu une éternité pour apprivoiser son énergie : il savait comment la manipuler mieux que quiconque.

Ichigo avait enfin commencé à faire des progrès après que Ganju lui eut donné un truc, mais comme c'était toujours trop difficile pour lui, il était obligé de continuer de s'entraîner.

«J'en ai plus qu'assez de pratiquer, Uzumaki!», dit Ichigo alors qu'il tenait fermement une étrange orbe dans ses mains. «J'ai tout compris, j'vais m'en sortir. Je dois me préparer pour entrer dans le Seireitei.», se plaignit notre héros avant que Naruto ne lui assène un coup avec un bâton de bois derrière les jambes. «Ow!»

«"Ow" n'est pas une onomatopée acceptable entre ces murs!», hurla Naruto avant d'abaisser son bâton une nouvelle fois, forçant Ichigo à se lever. «Il n'y a pas de peur dans ce dojo!» Il commença à marcher en rond autour d'Ichigo, «En comparaison avec moi, tu as autant de pouvoir qu'un bambin…le plus gros problème pour toi, c'est que comme quand j'étais moi-même un gamin, tu n'as pas de contrôle sur ton pouvoir. Et c'est justement de contrôle dont on a besoin pour s'infiltrer dans le QG des shinigami!»

«C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi je suis obligé de continuer cet entraînement!», s'impatienta Ichigo avant de se couvrir la tête avec ses bras tandis que Naruto agitait son bâton de façon menaçante.

Naruto continua son explication, «Tu vois, la vie de mes amis n'a jamais vraiment dépendu de mon contrôle quand j'étais petit, alors j'ai eu le loisir de pouvoir négliger cet aspect et travailler dessus à long terme. J'ai un meilleur contrôle aujourd'hui que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer; tu n'as pas de temps pour devenir bon. La solution est toute simple : on te fatigue tellement que tu n'auras quasiment plus d'énergie à contrôler.»

Uryuu se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, jetant un regard surpris à Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier eut finit son petit monologue, le binoclard prit la parole, «Hum…Yoruichi nous attend à la surface…Il m'a envoyé vous cherché tous les deux.»

Naruto attrapa Ichigo par le col de son habit et l'entraîna en direction de l'escalier, «Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire avec ça pour le moment…Allez gamin, c'est parti.»

XxxXxxX

«Hey, où est passé Ganju?», demanda Ichigo lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était le seul absent devant le canon à feux d'artifices.

«Attendez!», hurla Ganju alors qu'il passait le coin de la maison. «Le héros arrive toujours un peu en retard.», ajouta-t-il en pointant ses deux pouces vers le ciel.

Kuukaku secoua la tête tandis que Naruto faisait une grimace, «Tu as complètement détruit cette citation et ce geste qui viennent du livre que je viens juste de mettre en vente ici. Icha-icha Kaihousha (libérateur). Le héros arrive à toute allure pour venir en aide à ses alliés juste avant leur mort inéluctables à la fin du roman sur le pont et dit quasiment la même chose que ce que tu viens de dire. Chapitre 16, page 211. C'est supposé être ça : "Le héros arrive toujours à la dernière seconde!".» Naruto remarqua que Ganju et aussi Kuukaku le regardaient avec admiration.

«C'est toi qui écrit ces livre?», hurlèrent les deux Shiba en même temps. «Tu es _ce_ Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?»

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, «Yep! Je n'avais plus d'argent alors j'ai décidé de mettre en vente le premier volume de ma série Icha-Icha…ça s'est vendu comme des petits pains chauds. Je suis le meilleur auteur de tous les temps, incluant ceux qui sont morts…littéralement.»

«Ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici, bon sang?», cria Yoruichi, en ayant plus qu'assez de ne pas savoir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut complètement ignorée par Naruto qui était trop occupé à signer des copies de son œuvre que Kuukaku et Ganju avaient apparemment sur eux.

Ichigo prit la parole, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, «Pourquoi t'es habillé comme si tu allais te battre? T'es pas juste ici pour nous souhaiter bonne chance?»

Ganju apparut devant Ichigo et l'attrapa, encore une fois, par le col de son habit, «Mon frère a été tué de sang-froid par un shinigami.»

La bonne humeur de Kuukaku due à la rencontre de Naruto disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle n'était apparu lorsque les paroles de son frère atteignirent ses oreilles, «Ganju, ta gueule! Ne—!»

«Ne m'interromps pas, grande sœur, écoute-moi.» Le ton de la voix de Ganju était suffisamment sérieux pour qu'elle fasse justement ce qu'il lui disait, sûrement pour la première et dernière fois d'ailleurs, «Mon frère était un génie. Il a passé son examen d'entrée pour l'école des shinigami du premier coup et son énergie était déjà aussi élevée que celle d'un lieutenant. Il a fini le curriculum de l'académie en seulement deux ans au lieu des six habituels, et cinq ans plus tard, il est devenu un lieutenant lui-même. Mais c'est là que son partenaire shinigami l'a trahi et qu'il s'est fait tuer par son camarade!»

Ichigo resta silencieux et le laissa continuer sur son élan, «J'étais jeune et je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là, mais il y a bien deux choses dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie. Les yeux froids du shinigami qui a rapporté le corps quasi-mort de mon frère à la maison, et le visage de mon frère lorsqu'il a remercié ce même shinigami. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais mon frère n'a jamais parlé en mal des shinigami. Je veux savoir pourquoi il ne les a jamais détestés, pourquoi il croyait en eux même dans la mort.» Il tira un peu plus fort sur le col d'Ichigo, «Tu n'es pas comme les autres shinigami. Si je vais avec toi, je suis certain que je vais découvrir pourquoi, alors je vais vous accompagner et je vais voir de mes propres yeux de quoi sont fait les shinigami!»

Kuukaku fixa son frère avec incrédulité, personne ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit après ce discours, «_Je suppose qu'il ne changera plus d'avis maintenant…Mais essaie de ne pas te sauver en plein milieu d'un combat, petit frère. Si tu es sérieux, donne tout ce que t'as._» Bien sûr, jamais Kuukaku ne s'abaisserait à prononcer ces paroles à voix haute, mais rien ne l'empêchait de les penser de tout son être.

Ganju continua de fixer les yeux d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne brise son emprise sur son habit, empoignant celui du Shiba à la place. Ils avaient maintenant échangé leur position, «Surveille mes arrières!»

Ganju sourit avec confiance. «Idiot…Okay, j'vais le faire.», répondit-il, faisant lâcher prise à Ichigo avant de se mettre à marcher vers le canon à feux d'artifices.

Ichigo porta son attention sur Yoruichi qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il prit dans ses mains l'étrange orbe qui le faisait enrager quelques minutes plus tôt, «Nous nous sommes tous entraîner de toutes nos forces pour apprendre à utiliser ce machin, comme si nos vies en dépendait—»

«Pas moi!», commenta joyeusement Naruto.

«T'es une exception.», répliqua Uryuu.

Ichigo continua de parler à Yoruichi, quelque peu perturbé par les interventions des autres, «—Bref…Yoruichi, peux-tu le faire?»

«T'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce propos, tu n'as qu'à déposer l'orbe sur le sol.», répondit Yoruichi. Lorsqu'Ichigo l'eut déposé, elle sauta sur la sphère avant de former, sans le moindre effort apparent, une barrière protectrice parfaitement circulaire, «C'est aussi naturel que respirer l'est pour toi.» Yoruichi relâcha son énergie, faisant disparaître le bouclier translucide, avant de remarquer qu'Ichigo semblait déçu de quelque chose, «Es-tu déçu? Est-ce que tu te sens encore _plus_ inférieur? Tu as dû t'entraîner toute la nuit et j'y suis parvenu sans même y penser.»

«Arrête de te moquer de lui, Yoruichi.», intervint Naruto en ramassant l'orbe sur lequel était le chat. «Allons-y avant que le jour ne se lève pour de bon. J'aimerais pouvoir explorer la place pendant qu'il fait encore noir : c'est plus difficile de me voir.»

Kuukaku ouvrit une porte qui menait à l'intérieur du canon à feux d'artifices, «Okay, tout le monde en dedans! C'est le temps de commencer!» La petite équipe commença à pénétrer par l'ouverture, mais Naruto fut arrêté par Kuukaku, «Pas toi.»

Naruto cligna des yeux en la regardant, confus, «Oui? Je peux t'aider? Allez, dit oui!» Kuukaku répondit en tendant sa main vers lui, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, «Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait du favoritisme!» L'expression de son visage demeura la même, «Il est même pas supposé être mit sur le marché cette année! Je dois attendre au moins un an avant d'en vendre d'autres…l'offre et la demande, tu connais? Tu ne sais rien à propos de l'économie ou quoi?»

Kuukaku eu un sourire sournois, «Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas, je suppose que vous pourrez trouver un autre moyen d'entrer dans le Seireitei.»

Naruto lui donna un regard inexpressif tout en sortant un livre de l'intérieur de sa veste, «Tout le monde à qui je dois une faveur a le droit à cet exemplaire. Celui-ci, c'est le tien. Je ne veux rien entendre plus tard quand je vais publier d'autres livres : c'est ton seul passe-droit.»

Kuukaku s'empressa de le lui arracher des mains et de serrer son nouveau chouchou contre elle, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. «Viens me voir quand tout ça sera terminé…si tu survis. On verra si je peux te faire changer d'avis à propos de mon "passe-droit".», dit-elle suavement avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. «Prends soin de mon petit frère»

Naruto entra dans le canon et lui donna un salut militaire, «Oi!, à qui crois-tu parler? Tout le monde va s'en sortir en vie, et c'est une promesse à vie!» Il prit une pose magistrale, «Parce que je suis l'incroya—!» Kuukaku arrêta son discours en fermant la porte du canon, «Bon sang! Je dois le dire au moins une fois!»

Tout le monde était à l'intérieur, en cercle autour de l'orbe qui sauverait peut-être leur vie, tandis que Yoruichi faisait une dernière récapitulation, «Lorsqu'on sera dans le Seireitei, ne vous séparez pas. Si vous rencontrez un capitaine, courez! Notre objectif est de sauver Rukia, pas de prendre des risques inutiles.»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Si je suis repéré, je ne vais pas courir. MON objectif est de vous offrir la chance de remplir votre objectif, et ça veut dire que je vais jouer à l'appât.» Il avait l'air joyeux du fait qu'il allait être la cible de tous les shinigami qui les attendaient sûrement, «Ils vont être partout, et dans le milieu de quelque chose comme ça, rien ne facilite plus la tâche pour un petit groupe d'infiltration que de mauvaises informations et l'anarchie totale…donc, ce sera _mon_ travail!»

Yoruichi regarda Naruto comme s'il était un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il affirmait, «Écoute Naruto, lorsqu'on sera entré, —» Elle fut coupé par la voix de Kuukaku qui commençait son incantation pour les propulser dans les airs, «Merde, c'est commencé! Concentrez votre énergie!»

XxxXxxX

«On n'a rien trouvé, Zaraki-taicho!», reporta un shinigami dont le nom est sans importance.

«Fait chier!», fut la réponse du mastodonte. Il était très grand, son corps était couvert de cicatrices, il avait un morceau de morceau de tissus sur son œil, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pics, de clochettes suspendues au bout de chacun d'entre eux. Il continua de parler tandis que la tête d'une fillette apparaissait au-dessus de son épaule, «On les a cherchés toute la nuit, mais rien!» Il leva les yeux vers le ciel lorsqu'il entendit un son assourdissant, «Attends…c'est quoi _ça_?» L'objet qui semblait être à la source du son se sépara en quatre plus petits exemplaires, «Merde! Ça s'est dispersé! C'est le quel le plus fort?»

XxxXxxX

«Aizen-taicho, ça s'est heurté à la barrière et est resté suspendu dans les airs!», hurla avec incrédulité un shinigami.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns portant des lunettes releva les yeux et fixa un point dans le ciel, «Ils sont entrés en contact avec la barrière et sont toujours en un seul morceau?...la concentration d'énergie qu'ils produisent doit être époustouflante.» La boule suspendue dans les airs se sépara soudainement en quatre, «_Et c'est ainsi que ça commence…_»

XxxXxxX

«Ça a atterrit ici! Le nuage de fumée ne s'est même pas encore dispersé!», annonça un shinigami à ses compagnons tandis qu'ils traçaient leur chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où avait atterrit Naruto. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le site de l'écrasement et dégainèrent tous leur Zanpakuto, «Trouvez le Ryoka!»

«Il n'est pas ici!» La fumée se dispersa, révélant de ce fait le groupe de shinigami…mais pas de Ryoka. «Attendez, j'ai senti quelqu'un passer à côté de moi dans la fumée tout à l'heure!», dit un shinigami blond alors qu'il pointait une direction. «Il est parti par-là!», hurla-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur son épée.

«Par-là?»

«Attrapez-le! Ne laissez pas l'intrus s'en sortir!»

Le shinigami blond fut rapidement dépassé par tous les autres tandis qu'il diminuait délibérément sa vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne avec lui. Lorsqu'il fut seul, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage, «Idiots…kai!» Le shinigami disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant à sa place que Naruto et le Zanpakuto qui était attaché à sa taille. D'un autre signe de la main de Naruto, l'épée fut remplacée par Yoruichi qui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans ses vêtements pour ne pas tomber, «Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'infiltre en douceur! Et toi qui sortait des idioties du genre 'Prépare toi à te battre aussitôt qu'on sera au sol!'. Travaille plus intelligemment, Yoruichi, pas plus fort.»

Yoruichi se détacha de la taille de Naruto et se laissa tomber au sol, «Eh bien, on dirait que ta stratégie est très efficace : je ne m'en serais pas mieux sortie moi-même. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan pour attirer l'attention?»

Naruto eut un sourire machiavélique, «Eh bien, je suis certain que tout ce qu'Ichigo et les autres vont faire sera de se diriger vers l'endroit où est retenu Rukia…peut-être qu'ils vont se battre un peu, mais c'est tout. Je dois rester le plus loin possible de sa prison et attirer leur attention ailleurs. Où est Rukia? Juste pour que je sache où ne pas aller…»

«En plein centre du Seireitei. Elle est retenue dans le Senzaikyu (le palais des lamentations), c'est là qu'ils retiennent les prisonniers qui seront bientôt exécutés.», répondit Yoruichi. «On ne devrait pas rester en pleine vue comme ça…si quelqu'un tournait le coin là-bas, on aurait l'air stupides!»

«Okay…j'ai besoin d'un endroit où foutre le trouble.», répliqua Naruto avec enthousiasme. «Des idées?»

Yoruichi lui retourna son sourire conspirateur, «En fait, oui. Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller avec ton plan? Quelle quantité de 'trouble' comme tu dis es-tu prêt à créer?»

Naruto prit un air faussement offensé, «Tu ne sais pas du tout à qui tu as affaire, n'est-ce pas? Je suis le meilleur farceur de toute la création! Tu n'as qu'à me pointer une direction et à me donner quelques instructions. Encore mieux : Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!» Environ une cinquantaine de Naruto apparurent dans un nuage de fumée, «Aller trouver des choses importantes, faites-y des choses intéressantes, et ne vous laissez pas prendre!»

«Et restez loin des quartiers de la deuxième division lorsque vous les aurez trouvés!», cria Yoruichi à l'intention des clones avant qu'ils n'aient complètement disparus. «Je veux m'occuper de cet endroit moi-même.» Les clones firent tous un salut militaire à Yoruichi et à Naruto avant de se disperser dans des directions opposées, complètement au hasard. «Es-tu sûr que c'est correct de leur laisser des directions aussi vagues?»

Naruto haussa les épaules et sauta sur un haut mur, «On s'en fout! Je veux dire, même s'ils se font prendre—ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt—, ils n'ont qu'à libérer tout leur chakra et ils disparaitront et c'est tout! Moins leur directions sont détaillées, plus ils pourront laisser libre cours à leur imagination et causer encore plus de chaos. Maintenant, allons nous amuser pendant que les autres se battent pour leur vie! Par où on va, Yoruichi?» La chatte pointa la direction qu'elle voulait le voir prendre et s'accrocha fermement tandis que Naruto disparaissais.

XxxXxxX

Quelques heures plus tard, Yoruichi était sur la tête de Naruto alors qu'ils tentaient de s'infiltrer dans les quartiers d'une division bien particulière, «Es-tu certain que tu en seras capable? Je peux y aller seule, tu sais? C'est moi qui contrôlait cette division avant, je sais comment m'y prendre.»

Naruto regarda la chatte avant de reporter son regard sur la bâtisse dans laquelle ils voulaient entrer, «Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te transformer pour semer la pagaille, mais te retrouver à le faire nue? Surtout que je t'offre de le faire à ta place.»

«J'ai des vêtements!», s'indigna Yoruichi. «Et cette division est directement reliée à l'Onmitsukidou (escouade d'assassins). L'Onmitsukidou est spécialement formée par des agents choisis et entraînés pour accomplir des missions qui requièrent des habiletés que personne d'autre ne possède. On peut être employé en tant que gardiens de criminels extrêmement dangereux, en tant qu'assassins, des choses comme ça.»

«Alors…ce que tu dis, c'est qu'on s'apprête plus ou moins à pénétrer le QG des ninjas du Seireitei?», s'informa Naruto.

Yoruichi acquiesça, «Oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça pour un bon nombre d'entre eux.» Elle remarqua une lueur dans les yeux de Naruto qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, «Qu'est-ce que tu planifies?»

Naruto laissa un faible rire franchir ses lèvres, «Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon dernier combat contre un ninja. Ma chère Yoruichi-chan, tu n'as désormais plus aucune chance de me faire abandonner l'idée d'entrer dans ce bâtiment.»

Sentant encore une fois l'horrible envie de griffer Naruto pour son idiotie, Yoruichi décida plutôt d'y aller par la manière douce…en questionnant sa santé mentale, «Et que comptes-tu faire contre tout un escadron d'Onmitsukidou?»

Si c'est possible, le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore, «Lorsque j'avais douze ans, je suis parvenu à peindre tout le flanc d'un monument qui se trouvait dans une montagne…et ce monument était en plein centre du plus fort des villages de ninja. N'oublions pas de mentionner que je l'ai fait en plein jour, que je portais un bel habit orange, et que je m'en suis tiré sans une égratignure. Et dis-toi bien que je ne considèrerais même pas mon «moi» de l'époque comme la crotte sous les souliers du «moi» d'aujourd'hui.»

Yoruichi le fixa, gardant le silence pour un moment, «Penses-tu que tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça encore une fois?»

Naruto lui offrit un sourire narquois et la gratta derrière les oreilles, «Oh, je suis probablement en train de le faire exactement au moment où on se parle.»

XxxXxxX

Une larme unique coula sur la joue d'un des clones de Naruto tandis qu'il se tenait sur un toit, son regard fixé sur le mur d'un blanc pur, seulement tâché par le symbole qui identifiait l'endroit comme le terrain de la première division, «C'est tellement beau…C'est tellement parfait. C'est tellement parfait…—» Soudainement, les autres clones qui étaient autour du clone-en-chef sortirent des pots de peinture et des pinceaux, «—qu'on ne peut pas ne pas totalement ruiner cet endroit!»

L'un des clones s'approcha du clone alpha, «Comment est-ce qu'on fait ça, fukutaicho? Soit on prend la manière longue et difficile. Artistique, mais il y a une possibilité qu'on soit arrêté en plein travail. Mais on peut aussi y aller avec la manière rapide. Le résultat ne sera peut-être pas aussi cool qu'avec la première méthode, mais les chances qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux sont élevées, ce qui est très drôle et risque de faire fâcher un bon nombre de personnes.»

Le clone-en-chef se frotta le menton, réfléchissant aux possibilités, «Eh bien…on est supposé d'en finir au plus vite, alors on prend l'option b! Ça devrait toujours être assez spectaculaire. Alors allez-y, rejoignez vos positions!» Les clones le saluèrent en ramassant leur équipement avant de disparaître selon les directions prédéterminées durant leur briefing.

XxxXxxX

«Oh man…», s'extasia un clone assis derrière un bureau de la neuvième division —Le Département d'édition du 'Communication Magazine' du Seireitei— tandis qu'il tapait rapidement sur un clavier installé devant lui. Un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage, «C'est qui l'idiot qui dirige cet endroit? On aurait aussi bien pu entrer par la porte principale qu'on aurait pas eu plus de chance d'être repérés.»

Un autre clone se tenait à ses côtés, prenant des photos d'un troisième clone qui se tenait devant une toile verte, «Eh bien, ils pensent qu'il n'y a qu'un petit groupe d'intrus. Ils ne savent pas que le Chef peut créer une armée entière de lui-même si l'envie lui en prend. Maintenant, continue d'écrire notre page de présentation. On va laisser tout le Seireitei savoir qui nous sommes par le biais de leur propre magazine…une édition spéciale!»

«Ils sont tous dehors en train de chasser Ichigo et les autres.», déclara un nouveau clone qui était en train de relire le travail d'un autre clone. «Ils vont essayer de les attraper et de les arrêter en utilisant leur nombre à leur avantage puisqu'ils savent à peu près où les gamins sont. Et je ne pense pas que les petits soient près d'ici puisque Rukia est retenue loin d'ici. En espérant que notre travail pourra leur donner un petit repos…avec un rapport complet, long de 42 pages, détaillant le génie qu'est Uzumaki Naruto.» Il redonna le travail qu'il corrigeait à son auteur, «Ajoute des adjectifs extravagants et utilise un peu plus de nos titres pour nous décrire.»

«Fukutaicho, comment on va appeler cet exemplaire?»

Le clone-en-chef sourit, «Édition spéciale : L'introduction d'Uzumaki Naruto. Le sage immortel!»

XxxXxxX

Un clone de Naruto se tenait immobile au centre d'un jardin d'apparence sereine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il souriait. Il laissa un long soupire franchir ses lèvres, «J'aime ce jardin, il est si paisible…» Un autre clone arriva et s'arrêta devant son chef, «Oui?»

«Fukutaicho, nos frères sont en position dans la salle de lavage avec la teinture orange. Ils ont aussi trouvé la chambre de ce gars qui a enlevé Rukia, Byakuya. Vos ordres?», demanda le clone.

Le clone-en-chef positionna son pouce vers le sol, comme le faisait César à l'époque des romains pour mettre à mort les gladiateurs. «Allez-y. Je peux sentir la noblesse qui s'échappe de cette maison…les 'nobles'…toujours les mêmes, peu importe l'époque ou l'endroit!»

XxxXxxX

Naruto pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau du capitaine de la deuxième division, Yoruichi sur son épaule, avant de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit, «Cet endroit a des planchers chauffants! Qui paie pour ça?», questionna Naruto en murmurant.

Yoruichi sauta de son perchoir et commença à marcher dans la pièce, «As-tu vu les sources thermales? Il y a eu beaucoup de rénovations depuis mon départ.» Elle sauta sur le bureau de travail, «Ma petite Soi-Fon s'en est bien tirée malgré tout.»

«Soi-Fon?», demanda Naruto tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour aller rejoindre la chatte. «C'est qui?»

Yoruichi offrit un sourire emplit de fierté à Naruto, «Eh bien, elle est mon ancien garde du corps…apprentie…etc. Elle est aussi le capitaine de cette division, alors elle devrait quasiment être aussi rapide que moi étant donné que je l'ai entraînée personnellement.»

«Vraiment?...Alors elle doit être assez forte.» Yoruichi acquiesça et une lueur apparut dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, «C'est bien…s'il y a vraiment d'autres personnes aussi rapide que toi, je vais peut-être considérer augmenter mon régime d'entraînement…vous autres, les shinigami, allez m'obliger à travailler…c'est ennuyant.» Il s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de bois, «Et dire que je suis toujours immortel!...alors, qu'allons-nous faire ici? Quel genre de farce tu veux lui faire?»

Les yeux de Yoruichi se voilèrent un peu, «Je ne veux pas lui faire de tords. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça de l'avoir abandonnée quand j'ai quitté la Soul Society il y a cent ans…mais je savais qu'elle s'en tirerait. Kisuke avait besoin de mon aide.»

Naruto lui frotta le dos, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, «Tu penses qu'elle te pardonnera?»

Yoruichi secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, «J'étais tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout son monde était basé sur moi, j'étais son univers.»

«Je suis désolé, Yoruichi.», dit Naruto alors qu'il se déplaçait pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière le bureau, laissant Yoruichi sauter sur ses genoux. «Je pense connaître un moyen pour te remonter le moral!» Un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage, «On pourrait avoir du sexe sur le bureau de ta protégée, huh? T'aimerais ça? Baiser sur son bureau?» Yoruichi le griffa en pleine figure, toutes griffes dehors, «Gah! Pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux?»

Yoruichi marcha jusqu'à la seule fenêtre du bureau et sauta sur le rebord, «T'es juste un gros pervers.» Elle soupira lorsque la seule réaction de Naruto fut de dire 'Et alors?', «Et t'as pas encore gagné le privilège pour ça.» Elle entendit de rapides pas qui se rapprochaient de leur position, «Naruto, debout! On doit y aller!»

«Gah! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes griffes? Ça devrait pas faire aussi mal!»

«…Okay…», répondit Yoruichi. «Bonne chance, Naruto. Si tu ne meurs pas et si tu te fais pas capturer, viens me retrouver, okay? Je ne peux pas permettre que quelqu'un me voit pour le moment.», finit-elle avant de sauter dehors par la fenêtre.

La porte du bureau de Soi-Fon s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'un petit groupe de shinigami habillé d'un habit ninja traditionnel pénétrait rapidement dans la pièce. Naruto arrêta de jouer à l'idiot en se plaignant des 'douloureuses blessures' sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que les nouveaux arrivants se rapprochaient de lui en position du hakuda.

Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda en direction de la fenêtre où se tenait Yoruichi quelques secondes plus tôt, mais elle n'était plus là, «_Oh, Yoruichi…quelle vilaine chatte tu es! Je vais devoir botter ton beau petit derrière quand je t'aurai retrouvée…après que je me sois sorti de ce petit problème._» Il offrit un éclatant sourire à tous les shinigami réunis devant lui, «Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que ça ne paraît pas à première vue, mais je suis un ninja moi aussi! Alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous nous affrontions, n'est-ce pas?» Lorsqu'ils n'arrêtèrent pas de bouger, son sourire s'effaça et son visage revêtit un masque de froideur, «Je n'pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait.»

Alors que le groupe attaquait finalement, Naruto évita habilement leur première offensive et se sauva en direction du corridor. Après avoir franchi une dizaine de mètres hors du bureau, Naruto se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires. Exactement comme prévu, ils étaient tous venus se jeter dans la gueule du loup en se mettant les uns derrière les autres afin de pouvoir le poursuivre dans l'étroit corridor. Naruto serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et les tins devant sa bouche, visant la file d'ennemis qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, «Fuuton : Daitoppa (La grande percée)!» Naruto relâcha un puissant courant d'air qui souffla tout sur son passage, envoyant les attaquants valser dans toutes les directions.

Naruto continua de courir vers la sortie, «_Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle je devrais m'engager dans un combat contre ces gars…_» Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix dans ce cas précis tandis qu'il était forcé de se pencher pour éviter d'être tranché en deux par le Zanpakuto d'un shinigami qui sortait d'une porte qui donnait sur le couloir où il se trouvait. Un deuxième coup fut bloqué par un kunai que Naruto avait fait sortir de sa manche pour atterrir dans sa main, «_Bon…ça risque d'être difficile de tous les éviter : n'oublions pas que je suis dans leur QG…_»

Naruto utilisa sa main libre pour attraper la gorge de son adversaire et le pousser contre le mur. Il le relâcha, mais administra immédiatement un coup en plein visage du shinigami, envoyant ce dernier dans les vapes pour un bon moment. Naruto se retourna…pour voir un nombre encore plus important d'Onmitsukidou, «Faites pas chier!» Il forma un orbe d'énergie dans sa palme et sauta vers le toit, passant facilement la résistance que ce dernier offrait au rasengan. Une fois sur le toit, il se remit à courir en direction de ce qu'il croyait être la sortie.

«Le Ryoka s'est échappé! Ne le laissez pas sortir des terres de la division!»

Une série de shinigami apparut devant le jinchuriki, utilisant le Shunpo pour essayer de le prendre de vitesse. Ils avaient tous dégainé leur épée et s'étaient positionnés en cercle autour de lui, bloquant toutes les routes de sortie. Soupirant mentalement, mais désirant sortir le plus rapidement possible de ce trou à rats, Naruto ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux habituellement bleus avaient laissé place au Rinnengan. «Vous êtes leeeennnnntttttssss!», nargua-t-il, provoquant une attaque. «Shinra Tensei (répulsion céleste)!» Une force constituée uniquement de gravité repoussa tous les assaillants, mettant la plupart d'entre eux hors d'état de nuire dû à la force de l'impact.

Naruto rabaissa sa main droite qu'il avait levée pour augmenter son contrôle sur l'attaque tout en désactivant les Rinnengan. Il frotta rudement ses yeux. «_Toujours aussi douloureux…_», pensa-t-il avant de disparaître dans une démonstration de vitesse.

XxxXxxX

Soi-Fon était une petite femme aux cheveux noirs coiffées en deux longues espèce de queue de cheval retenues par un anneau doré. Elle portait l'habit officiel des shinigami en dessous de son haori de capitaine. Son visage était glacial, ne laissant filtrée aucune émotion. Son lieutenant, un gros homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle —et au moins quatre fois plus large— avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs coiffés, selon ses propres paroles, 'de façon noble'. Il marchait toujours un pas derrière elle, question de respect. Les deux se trouvaient à marcher à travers le QG, mais la panique était évidente dans le regard de tous les membres de la division qu'ils croisaient.

Soi-Fon promena son regard sur leurs alentours, «Omaeda, que ce passe-t-il ici?»

«Je ne sais pas, taicho…», répondit-il avant d'agripper le col de l'uniforme d'un des shinigami qui les dépassait en courant, «Que ce passe-t-il ici?»

Le shinigami salua son lieutenant ainsi que son capitaine avant de répondre, «Taicho, fukutaicho, l'un des Ryoka est venu ici et a vaincu un certain nombre de nos camarades. Il a des cheveux blonds et porte une veste rouge. De plus, il est très habile au hakuda en plus d'utiliser un étrange type de kidô.»

«Dommages?», demanda Soi-Fon, voulant avoir toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait.

«Nous avons environ quarante-trois blessés dont huit ne sont toujours pas réveillés…aucun morts. Il semble que le Ryoka avait un autre but que celui de nous éliminer pour venir dans nos quartiers. Il s'est contenté de vaincre ses adversaires puis de quitter les lieux.»

Soi-Fon fronça des sourcils et se retourna pour quitter la base, Omaeda sur ses pas. «Taicho, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?», demanda-t-il.

«Tu vas rester ici et mobiliser nos forces pour commencer une recherche intensive des Ryoka. Je vais aller moi-même chercher celui qui s'est infiltré dans notre QG.», déclara-t-elle tandis qu'Omaeda retournait sur ses pas pour suivre ses ordres. «_Je ne vais pas laisser cette humiliation de la deuxième division ET de l'Onmitsukidou sans réponse._», pensa-t-elle, cachant sa colère derrière un masque de froideur.

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Naruto seul dans le Rukongai (Jour 1 de 46)<span>

Naruto se releva tout en enlevant la poussière qui était accrochée à ses vêtements. «Mais qu'est-ce qui a explosé dans ce tunnel?», demanda-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il examina ses environs, «Oi! Yoruichi! Ichigo! Monsieur lunettes! Chad! Mignone petite fille! Où est-ce que vous êtes passés?» Il regarda autour de lui une fois de plus, se grattant la tête, «Merde…on a été séparés? J'aurais pu jurer qu'ils étaient juste derrière moi!»

«Eh bien eh bien…regardez-moi ça les mecs…»

Naruto se retourna pour voir un groupe qui semblait composé de voleurs et autres truands qui se dirigeait vers lui. «On dirait une nouvelle âme…et il est assez joli garçon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

«Ces vêtement m'ont l'air de couter cher…», continua un autre bandit. «Pourquoi ne nous les donnerais-tu pas?...juste pour qu'on les garde en sécurité pour toi, bien sûr.»

Naruto leur donna un regard sérieux, «Si vous voulez…mais ne venez pas me blâmer lorsque vos petites amies vont vous quitter quand elle vont voir ce que j'ai en-dessous de mes vêtements. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien : putain, où est-ce que je suis?»

Une série de rires s'éleva en réponse, «Malheureusement pour toi le nouveau, tu es dans la pire des putains de place du Rukongai Est. Le quatre-vingtième district : Jigokudari (l'enfer du paradis). Maintenant, si tu me donnes tout ce que tu as, vêtements inclus, je vais te laisser en vie…et peut-être même que tu pourrais devenir l'un de mes soldats.»

Naruto se frotta le menton, comme s'il envisageait réellement cette solution, mais il finit par pointer en direction du chef de la petite bande, «J'ai une meilleure idée…que penses-tu de ça : je vous donne rien et vous me dites ce que je veux savoir à propos de cet endroit pour que je puisse me déplacer sans me perdre. Bon, je sais qu'on dirait que vous ne gagnez rien en choisissant ma proposition, mais faites-moi confiance. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de me forcer à choisir votre proposition, mais ça ne va pas bien se finir pour vous, et moi je vais quand même avoir toutes les informations que j'aurais si vous choisissiez ma proposition…la seule différence, c'est que vous allez avoir _beaucoup_ plus mal après. Alors, laquelle ce sera?»

«Attrapez-le! Je veux le voir mort!»

Naruto laissa un soupire franchir ses lèvres tout en se faisant craquer les jointures. Il releva les yeux et fixa la trentaine d'hommes qui commençaient à marcher dans sa direction, «C'est votre choix.»

XxxXxxX

(Deux minutes plus tard)

Parmi un enchevêtrement de corps, plusieurs gémissant de douleur et la plupart inconscient, Naruto était à genoux sur le sol, regardant un dessin qu'il venait de faire avec un bout de bois. Le dessin était une carte représentant la Soul Society, «Je vois…Alors, on est dans le pire district de la Soul Society, et si je veux atteindre une porte, peu importe la direction dans laquelle je vais, il va falloir que j'en traverse soixante-dix-neuf autres, chacun de la taille d'une ville normale avec des douanes et des frontières et tout et tout…ça va être une longue promenade.»

L'homme qui avait initié l'attaque contre Naruto était étendu sur le sol, couvert de blessures tandis que ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos d'une manière qui laissait peu de place au confort. «Oui, c'est ça. Pour la plupart des gens, ça prend environ un mois.»

«Un mois?», s'écria Naruto. «Tu rigoles? Où sont les autres qui sont venus avec moi?...» Il se leva brusquement, «Eh bien, je suppose que tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de rejoindre une porte et attendre qu'ils arrivent…c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux faire, parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai, cet endroit est un putain de labyrinthe.»

«J'ai dit la vérité! Je vous le jure!», supplia le chef des bandits. «Laissez-moi partir. Je vous en prie!»

Naruto le fixa durant quelques secondes avant de lui détacher les bras, «Fous le camp, et fait attention lorsque tu choisis ta cible la prochaine fois, idiot. Tu ne sais jamais qui peut être plus fort que toi.» L'homme acquiesça rapidement et se retourna avec l'intention de se mettre à courir en direction opposée à ce monstre, mais la voix de Naruto l'obligea à retarder ce plan quelque peu, «Hey! As-tu déjà entendu parler de gens qui viennent d'un endroit appelé Konohagakure no Sato? C'est un endroit situé dans le monde des vivants.»

«N-Non!», répondit l'homme en tremblant de peur. «Allez-vous me tuer à cause de mon ignorance?»

Naruto secoua encore une fois sa tête et lui fit signe de s'en aller. L'homme s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Naruto se tourna vers l'Ouest et commença à s'étirer, «Okay…Je me demande en combien de temps je vais atteindre les portes dont il parlait. Ça pourrait être amusant si seulement Yoruichi était là…ça ferait une belle course…» Il sauta sur place pour se mettre dans le rythme avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers la direction qu'il avait choisi, disparaissant de vue en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

En passant, je ne ferais pas comme certains auteurs que je ne nommerais pas ici en disant que je vais publier la suite SEULEMENT et SEULEMENT si j'ai un certain nombre de reviews...Cependant, je serais peut-être plus tentée d'augmenter le rythme de parution si je voyais que plusieurs personnes apprécient mon travail...mon message est lancé!

Bonne journée!


	6. Une affaire entre ninjas

Bonjour. Ici, l'école recommence le 23janvier alors je ne pourrai plus travailler autant sur cette histoire (d'autant plus que le rythme de parution était déjà assez lent...) Ne vous en faites pas, je n'arrêterais pas la publication pour autant! J'ai simplement choisi de publier ce chapitre pour célébrer mon 1 000e visiteurs et mon 450e 'hit'.

Alors, ce chapitre est drôlement plus chargé en action que les précédents, j'espère que vous aimerez. Donnez-moi vos impressions sur la qualité de mon travail S.V.P. Je remercie tous ceux qui me supportent, entre autre, «Geasseur», «Lyade Kanda» et «tenshihouou» qui m'ont tous laissé plus d'un commentaire...alors, merci!

Bonne lecture!

**CORRIGÉ PAR NEKOOKAMI**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX _

«**Vizards utilisant leur masque de Hollow**»

Kido ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni ne passait pas une bonne journée. Les communications entre les divisions qui cherchaient les Ryoka étaient très peu nombreuses. Le petit nombre d'intrus rendait ardue la tâche de les retrouver et de les capturer, alors il y avait de longues périodes de silence entre deux rapports concernant la situation. Sans parler du fait que les divisions qui avaient été vaincues n'étaient pas très bavardes sur ce qui s'était passé…probablement la honte…

La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça était que, malgré tous les combats, personne n'avait été tué. Jusqu'à présent, les seuls dégâts étaient quelques shinigami qui avaient mangé une raclé, incluant certains haut gradés, entre autres le quatrième siège de la septième division. Sa défaite avait résulté en la perte de ses pouvoirs de shinigami. D'autres hauts gradés vaincus pouvaient être mentionnés : Ayasegawa Yumichika, cinquième siège de la onzième division ainsi que Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de cette même division. Il y avait aussi un otage : le septième siège de la quatrième division, Yamada Hanatarou.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et les Ryoka n'étaient toujours pas appréhendés. Et maintenant il y avait des cris et des sons d'éclaboussure qui commençaient à lui tomber sur les nerfs. Que se passait-il dans son Seireitei? D'abord, il y avait toute la commotion avec Gin, puis l'histoire avec ces Ryoka qui se moquaient de ses shinigami. À cette vitesse, il allait être forcé de se montrer en personne et leur montrer comment une expulsion était conduite à la vieille école.

Le court de ses pensées fut dérangé par un son d'éclaboussure plus important que les autres. Il semblait provenir de sous son balcon. Lorsqu'il se leva pour vérifier la cause du bruit, il aperçut son gazon…qui était maintenant couvert de peinture multicolore, «_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?_»

XxxXxxX

Un clone de Naruto fixait d'un regard ému le mur du QG de la première division. Ce qui était autrefois d'un blanc des plus pur aurait maintenant put passer pour un morceau d'art abstrait. Et les pauvres, pauvres shinigami qui étaient à l'extérieur lorsque le déluge avait commencé…eh bien, c'était drôle selon le clone, et probablement pour les autres clones aussi avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à cause de l'épuisement de leur réserve de chakra, mais il était certain que les shinigami étaient pas mal en colère.

«Est-ce que j'ose?», se demanda-t-il à lui-même avant de porter son regard sur toutes les cannes de peintures qui étaient répandues à ses pieds. «Eh bien, j'ai plus de chakra que les autres et il faut bien le dire, c'était ma mission…alors je suppose que je devrais m'auto-éliminer en faisant ce pourquoi j'ai été créé.» Il commença à farfouiller parmi les cannes, avant de s'arrêter sur deux d'entre elles, «#24 : bleu océan. Toujours un classique.» Il lança les deux cannes en direction du mur avant de se mettre à faire des mudras, «Fuuton : Kazegafukiha (La puissante déferlante de vent)!»

Une spirale de vent concentré s'échappa de la bouche du clone et atteignit les cannes en plein air, passant à travers elles comme si elles n'étaient même pas là. Lorsque le vent les eu dépassées, les cannes explosèrent en envoyant de la peinture partout sur le mur. Le clone hocha la tête avec satisfaction lorsqu'il vit le bleu s'étendre sur son œuvre. Il prit une grande respiration, «Okay, j'ai utilisé ce jutsu vraiment trop souvent durant les dernières heures…je suis crevé.» Au moment même où il allait s'autodétruire pour faire son rapport au Naruto original, une voix provenant de son angle mort lui parvint.

«Et que crois-tu faire?»

Le clone se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme. Il était chauve et des cicatrices couraient partout sur sa tête. Il avait une longue barbe grise et semblait assez frêle puisqu'il marchait avec une canne, mais il portait aussi le haori des capitaines ce qui signifiait que peu importe son âge, mieux valait ne pas le sous-estimer. Et dire qu'il n'était qu'un clone de l'original…commencer un combat contre un capitaine ne servirait à absolument rien à part peut-être à empirer les choses pour Naruto et les autres.

Le clone offrit un sourire au capitaine, «Je me disais que cet endroit était dû pour des rénovations. Il y a pas mal trop de blanc, tu ne penses pas?» Yamamoto ne sembla même pas l'entendre puisque son visage ne changea pas du tout d'expression, il continua tout simplement à fixer le clone qui décida de briser le silence encore une fois, «Eh bien, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté de te connaître.»

«Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.», répondit le vieux capitaine, se forçant à être courtois envers le clone. «Capitaine-commandant du Gotei 13 ainsi que chef des shinigami.»

Le clone tendit sa main en direction du vieillard, prêt à échanger une poignée de main avec lui. «Pour de vrai? Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais le dirigeant de sitôt. C'est plutôt beau chez toi, mais la ville en dehors des murs du Seireitei manque un peu de budget, tu ne crois pas?», dit-il, donnant son impression sur le Rukongai.

Yamamoto ignora son commentaire, «Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Quel est votre but, à toi et aux autres intrus?»

«Je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer pour les autres, mais de toute façon, c'est leurs affaires.», répliqua le clone avec désinvolture et en mettant son petit doigt dans son oreille, enlevant une poussière qui le dérangeait. Pourquoi devrait-il être effrayé de quoi que ce soit? Tout ce qui pouvait arriver, c'était que Yamamoto mette fin à son existence, et c'était justement ce qu'il allait faire de lui-même avant que le vieillard n'intervienne. «Je te dirais bien pourquoi moi je suis là, mais je ne le sais même pas moi-même.»

«Considèrerais-tu la reddition comme une option plausible?», demanda le vieil homme au jeune farceur…bon, plutôt au farceur qui avait l'air jeune, mais ça, Yamamoto ne le savait pas encore. «Tout ça peut être résolu sans violence.»

Le clone lui donna un regard sans expression, «Si nous nous rendons, soit tu vas nous emprisonner à perpétuité, soit tu nous exécutes…alors, nous ne risquons pas de nous rendre. Salut, Yamamoto-jiji!» Au moment même où il finit de parler, le clone disparut dans un nuage de fumée, surprenant le vieux capitaine.

Yamamoto regarda la fumée disparaître avant de tourner son regard vers le mur du QG. Si les envahisseurs étaient véritablement là pour faire des dommages à la Soul Society, Uzumaki Naruto aurait pu tenter de l'assassiner, ou au moins détruire le QG lui-même…mais tout ce qu'il avait fait était de peindre le mur et quelques shinigami. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de tout cela pour le moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour réévaluer la situation dans son ensemble.

Avec son esprit occupé par ces pensées, il retourna à son bureau. Qui allait nettoyer toute cette peinture?

XxxXxxX

«_Où est passée Yoruichi?_», se demanda Naruto en lui-même tandis qu'il continuait de se sauver du QG de la deuxième division. Le problème n'était pas de vaincre les Onmitsukidou qui l'attaquaient. Le problème, c'était que son dernier clone à la première division s'était autodétruit en lui envoyant une image hilarante du mur entourant leur bâtiment principal, tout en lui donnant matière à réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un de trop dangereux. Il n'était pas ici pour tuer tout le monde, renverser leurs dirigeants, ou une quelconque autre niaiserie comme ça; il n'était là qu'en tant qu'appât. Quelque chose qui devait attirer l'attention pour qu'Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Ganju et, dans une moindre mesure, Yoruichi (quoique le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé en plan comme ça plus tôt n'était pas cool du tout) n'aient pas trop de difficultés. Il était supposé attirer toute l'attention tandis qu'eux s'infiltraient sans trop de problèmes, réduisant au maximum leurs combats. Si Naruto était considéré comme étant un danger et une menace, tous les autres seraient considérés comme tel, et ça, ça rendrait la situation beaucoup plus dangereuse.

Le plan était de toute évidence de s'assurer de ne pas trop se démarquer. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il était considéré comme une nuisance, il en irait de même pour Ichigo et les autres…du moment qu'ils ne fassent pas eux-mêmes quelque chose de stupide comme combattre quelqu'un d'un niveau élevé…espérons seulement qu'ils ne rencontrent pas de lieutenant ou de capitaine.

XxxXxxX

«Achou!», éternua Ichigo avant de lever son Zanpakuto pour arrêter le coup donné par une lame segmentée. «_Parfait, maintenant je dois vaincre ce mec…Abarai Renji …et je pense que je viens d'attraper le rhume. C'était la combientième attaque déjà?_», se demanda Ichigo avant que l'épée qu'il venait juste de bloquer passe sa défense et lui entaille l'épaule.

L'homme à l'autre bout de l'épée, Renji, affichait fièrement une tonne de tattoos qui parcouraient tout son corps. Ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés en forme d'ananas et il portait un bandeau blanc en plus de l'habit usuel des shinigami. «Tu es encore faible! Venir ici pour Rukia était une grave erreur, tu aurais dû l'oublier et continuer ta vie!»

Ichigo se releva en prenant appui sur Zangetsu. «Je me fous complètement de ce que tu racontes, ou même à quel point mes adversaires seront forts! Je vais tous vous battre et sauver Rukia!», dit-il avant de s'élancer vers Renji.

XxxXxxX

«_Quelles sont les chances que quelqu'un de ce niveau les trouve de toute façon?_», pensa Naruto tandis qu'il courait à travers la partie boisée du terrain de la deuxième division. Ça lui rappelait son village d'origine, alors il était plus que content de pouvoir voyager de branche en branche comme dans son jeune temps. Il y avait une énorme forêt là où il avait grandi et il s'était toujours senti plus à l'aise dans un bois, comme si c'était là qu'il appartenait.

Sautant nonchalamment d'arbre en arbre, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement rapide d'un shinigami qui utilisait le Shunpo, mettant à profit son angle mort comme couverture pour lui donner un solide coup de poing sur le côté de la tête. La force du coup l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre qu'il déracina à cause de la puissance de l'impact. Naruto se releva avec colère, «Okay, qui est l'homme mort qui vient de faire ça?» Il n'était pas du tout amusé. Quelqu'un était vraiment parvenu à le prendre par surprise, à se glisser derrière sa garde, et il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser cette personne en un seul morceau pour qu'elle puisse aller s'en vanter.

À une certaine distance de l'endroit où l'attaque avait eu lieu, Soi-Fon était cachée dans un arbre et regardait Naruto en contrebas. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait être capable de se remettre sur pieds si rapidement.

«Fuuton : Senpuuken (Le poing tourbillon)!»

Soi-Fon sauta de l'arbre où elle était cachée au moment où un souffle destructeur atteignait son abri, le détruisant sans difficulté. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et qu'elle vit un poing juste devant elle. Elle attrapa le bras avec lequel son attaquant la visait et tira dessus, essayant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle lança littéralement son assaillant en direction d'un autre arbre, mais l'homme se repositionna en plein vol et atterrit debout sur une des branches de l'arbre contre lequel elle voulait l'écraser.

Naruto détailla la femme devant lui, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds avant de lui adresser la parole, «Tu te bats comme un ninja…mais à un autre niveau que ces gars du QG où j'étais coincé. Le haori veut aussi dire que tu es un capitaine, alors je vais faire un pari et dire que tu es…Soi-Fon?»

Soi-Fon fronça des sourcils en direction de Naruto, «Et tu es le Ryoka qui a attaqué mon QG si stupidement. Je suppose que tu as une envie irrésistible de mourir…déclarer la guerre aux Onmitsukidou comme ça…c'était pas très bon pour ton espérance de vie.»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Non, il y a des circonstances atténuantes…c'est une cause extérieure qui m'a fait repérer. Je ne faisais que visiter.» Il lui offrit un sourire joueur, «Je n'ai jamais vu le Seireitei avant, ça te dirait de me donner une visite guidée? Je l'apprécierais.»

Soi-Fon se mit en position de combat, «Certainement. Je vais te faire visiter les cellules des prisonniers.»

«C'est dommage, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter ton offre si généreuse malgré tout le plaisir que qu'on aurait pu avoir.», répondit Naruto alors qu'il tendait ses muscles, prêt à réagir à toutes actions que son adversaire pourrait entreprendre. «C'est surtout que je suis à peu près certain que tu ne resterais pas avec moi pour me tenir compagnie si je décidais de te suivre. Salut ma belle, notre petite rencontre était…instructive.» Son corps sembla disparaître, laissant une image rémanente à sa place.

Le voir disparaître comme ça fit agrandir les yeux de Soi-Fon. «_Shunpo? Commet un Ryoka qui n'est même pas un shinigami connait-il_ _une telle technique?_», se demanda-t-elle avant de s'élancer avec détermination à la poursuite de ce mystère sur pattes pour le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui donne la réponse. Cependant, juste au moment où elle allait entamer la poursuite, un papillon se posa sur son épaule, «Quoi? Une réunion maintenant?» Elle regarda en direction de l'endroit où le blond avait disparu et déjà, elle avait de la difficulté à trouver sa signature énergétique. «_Nous allons bientôt nous revoir, Ryoka_.», pensa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les quartiers de la première division.

XxxXxxX

Yamamoto se tenait devant les autres capitaines du Seireitei. C'était une bonne chose qu'aucun d'entre eux, même Gin, n'ait décidé de commenter sur l'apparence plus que douteuse de son quartier général parce que selon lui, la situation ne se prêtait absolument pas au rire, «En ce premier jour de crise, les treize divisions ont déjà perdu un lieutenant. Il n'est plus question de laisser n'importe quel shinigami s'occuper de la situation…et je ne prendrai pas de mesures contre Ichimaru pour ses actes individuels plus tôt.»

Le sourire moqueur toujours affiché sur le visage de Gin s'agrandit, «Ah, c'est trop gentil.»

Yamamoto ignora l'excentrique capitaine et continua son discours, «À partir de maintenant, tous les officiers de haut rang, incluant les lieutenants, se doivent de garder leur Zanpakuto sur eux en tout temps. Vous avez tous la permission de vous battre à pleine puissance. Je vous prie d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas pu assister à la réunion. Capitaines…nous allons entrer en guerre. Rompez!»

Entendant finalement l'ordre de rompre les rangs, Soi-Fon se dépêcha de rejoindre son QG pour communiquer le message à son lieutenant avant de repartir dans la forêt. Elle avait un Ryoka à chasser.

XxxXxxX

C'était officiel : Naruto était perdu. Il était certain qu'il était maintenant sur les terres d'une nouvelle division parce qu'il avait dû passer un immense mur, mais il était quand même toujours dans la forêt. Il s'éloignait du centre du Seireitei —là où se trouvait la tour de Rukia— ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'il devait attirer l'attention loin de cet endroit, mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi efficace s'il ne savait pas où il était. Et se sauver de Soi-Fon lui avait fait perdre tous ses points de repère pour s'orienter. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et déjà, on pouvait voir la lune briller haut dans les airs, invisible de sous le couvert des arbres.

«_Je ne peux pas encore m'arrêter._», pensa-t-il. «_Je dois trouver les autres et m'assurer qu'ils vont toujours bien, mais cette fichue place est tellement vaste! Aucun de mes clones n'a même aperçu l'ombre de l'un d'entre eux avant de mourir…De toute façon, je risque d'être un peu occupé dans les moments qui vont suivre._» Naruto arrêta de courir et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre où il était, debout sur une branche, «Juste comme au bon vieux temps…se sauver d'un ennemi invisible dans les bois…Tu es bonne: tu es partie puis tu es revenue et tu es arrivée à me retrouver malgré tout l'espace qui nous séparait…C'est donc ça un capitaine, Soi-Fon?»

Naruto soupira pour lui-même et se laissa soudainement tomber vers le sol pour évader l'attaque de sa poursuivante qui était apparue derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de pied assez puissant pour arracher la cime de l'arbre où il s'était arrêté. Pendant qu'il tombait, Naruto fouilla dans sa veste et en tira un shuriken fuuma qu'il lança rapidement en direction du capitaine tout en le renforçant avec du chakra d'élément vent. Soi-Fon sauta vers lui, évitant ainsi l'arme qui volait dans sa direction et permettant à cette dernière de couper la moitié supérieure de l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait juste un moment auparavant.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Soi-Fon alors qu'elle disparaissait en utilisant le Shunpo pour réapparaître au-dessus de Naruto, un coup de pied dirigé en plein visage. Son sourire s'effaça cependant lorsque sa cible disparut dans un nuage de fumée et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait frappé une bûche à la place de sa cible, «_Quoi? Je sais que je l'ai atteint cette fois!_»

Elle se coucha au sol pour éviter une autre attaque au fuma; le même qu'elle avait déjà évité. Se souvenant parfaitement de la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait l'arme la première fois qu'elle avait été utilisée, elle regarda en l'air et y vit Naruto qui descendait sur sa position avec un orbe d'énergie tourbillonnante dans sa main droite, «_Comment va-t-elle échapper à mon rasengan cette fois? Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas la toucher, mais ça risque de la prendre un peu par surprise…héhé._» Soi-Fon tourna rapidement son corps juste au moment où l'attaque la frôlait, puis elle fit un saut en arrière pour s'éloigner de tout effet secondaire que cette attaque pourrait avoir. Lorsque l'attaque toucha finalement le sol, elle créa un cratère d'un diamètre respectable, soulevant des tonnes de poussière et de débris. De derrière le nuage de poussière apparurent plusieurs shuriken qu'elle parvint à éviter de justesse avant de charger dans le nuage, augmentant sa vitesse avec une utilisation judicieuse du Shunpo.

Au centre du nuage de débris, les deux adversaires de rencontrèrent et l'onde de choc causée par la puissance du coup dissipa quasiment instantanément ce qui restait de la poussière soulevée par le rasengan de Naruto. Ils se repoussèrent l'un l'autre, atterrissant tous deux souplement sur leurs pieds et échangeant des regards prédateurs. Soi-Fon, toujours sur ses gardes, commenta les habiletés que Naruto démontrait, «Tu n'es pas aussi faible que ce que je croyais, Ryoka…et ces pièges que tu as laissés derrière toi étaient suffisamment intelligents qu'ils sont parvenus à me ralentir considérablement. Tu te bats de façon très semblable à notre propre style de combat…qui t'a entraîné?»

Naruto se tenait dans sa propre position de combat, prêt à parer tout ce que la jolie capitaine pourrait tenter. «Aucun Onmitsukidou ne m'a entraîné. Je ne suis pas un shinigami…je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait plus d'un jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Mais je dois avouer…le shinigami que je connais est loin d'être aussi mignon que toi.», dit-il, essayant de la déstabiliser pour obtenir un avantage. Le fait que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai ne pouvait pas faire de mal non plus…

«La flatterie te tuera dans ce combat.», dit froidement Soi-Fon. «Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Nous allons retirer nos gants et vous mettre hors d'état de nuire pour de bon; Yamamoto-soutaicho a déclaré la guerre à ton petit groupe il y a un moment. Comme c'est dommage pour toi…»

«Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?», demanda Naruto, consterné. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de si terrible que ça mériterait une déclaration de guerre. Il s'était intentionnellement retenu de tuer ou même mutiler ses adversaires et s'était contenté de vandalisme à grande échelle : assez pour causer des problèmes, mais pas suffisamment pour une déclaration de guerre. Que s'était-il passé?

«Trop d'officiers haut gradés ont été vaincus. Même le lieutenant de la sixième division a été envoyé à l'infirmerie.», répondit Soi-Fon. Elle aurait normalement déjà attaqué son adversaire, mais même lorsque Naruto avait exprimé sa surprise, il n'avait jamais baissé sa garde; son corps était paré à toute éventualité. C'était évident qu'il était un véritable maître au corps-à-corps…mais il affirmait n'avoir jamais été en contact avec un shinigami jusqu'à tout récemment alors son style de combat était le sien, «Les capitaines ont reçu l'ordre de participer à votre capture, et vous allez bientôt être exterminés.»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Ça ne fait qu'un jour que je suis là. Si par hasard quelqu'un parvenait à me vaincre, ça va prendre plus de temps que ça…vous autres, shinigami, allez apprendre qu'il est assez difficile de se débarrasser de moi.»

«Tu n'as pas le choix!», cria Soi-Fon tandis qu'elle recommençait le combat.

Naruto la vit disparaître de la manière distinctive qu'ont les utilisateurs du Shunpo de s'évaporer. Tournant rapidement la tête, il aperçut la capitaine qui arrivait dans sa direction, son corps était positionner pour pouvoir attaquer avec un maximum de puissance. Cette femme était loin d'être faible au corps-à-corps. Elle était quasiment aussi forte que lui physiquement, malgré sa petite taille, lorsqu'il n'utilisait pas le mode ermite ou son manteau de jinchuriki, et avec la vitesse derrière ses attaques…elle pourrait devenir intéressante à combattre. Le dernier vrai combat à 'mort' de Naruto remontait à plusieurs centaines d'années…

La première attaque de Soi-Fon fut évitée par Naruto qui se déplaça vers la droite ce qui fit manquer sa cible à la dirigeante des Onmitsukidou. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder—parce que la vitesse serait probablement un facteur clé dans ce combat—, Naruto donna un coup de pied retourné à la petite femme. Cette dernière s'accroupit, laissant la jambe de son adversaire passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de se relever pour relâcher de furieuses attaques toutes dirigées vers le visage de Naruto. Il se retrouva forcé de reculer pour bloquer ou parer les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, «_Elle est tellement plus petite que moi qu'elle est obligée de s'approcher de très près pour avoir la moindre chance d'atteindre mon corps…ce serait si simple d'en profiter pour riposter._»

Naruto finit par se faire toucher par l'une des attaques de la petite furie et il fut propulsé vers un arbre. Grognant, Naruto fit un saut périlleux arrière pour planter ses pieds dans le sol, arrêtant instantanément son vol plané. Il s'élança en direction de la protégée de Yoruichi à une vitesse supérieure à ce qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'à présent, la prenant complètement par surprise avec son coup de pied qui l'envoya fendre les airs à travers la forêt.

Au moment où Soi-Fon toucha le sol, elle se laissa emporter par son momentum et roula sur elle-même pour se retrouver sur ses pieds, foudroyant Naruto du regard. «T'es plus rapide que ce que tu laissais paraître, huh? Eh bien moi aussi!», cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur Naruto en augmentant sa vitesse pour atteindre celle révélée par le blond un moment auparavant. Elle remarqua avec une joie morbide ses yeux bleus s'écarquiller alors qu'elle enfonçait son poing directement sur son nez, mais elle perdit bien vite ce sourire lorsqu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour être remplacé par une…bûche. Soi-Fon, se souvenant de la tactique qu'il avait utilisée plus tôt, se retourna et plaça son pied dans le ventre de Naruto qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, mais il fut encore une fois remplacé par une bûche.

Ce type d'attaques se reproduisit quatre autres fois jusqu'à ce que Soi-Fon soit entourée d'une demi-douzaine de morceaux de bois, foudroyant les maudites bûches du regard. C'est probablement à cause de l'attention qu'elle leur portait que Soi-Fon entendit un son de grésillement qui accompagnait les quelques morceaux de papiers en train de bruler; ils étaient attachés aux fichues bûches. Sentant que quelque chose de dangereux pour elle était sur le point de se produire, elle s'empressa de quitter le cercle dans lequel elle était, oubliant qu'elle avait perdu toutes traces de Naruto pour un moment, et elle le paya.

La direction dans laquelle elle s'élança était bloquée par une marée de Naruto qui lui sauta dessus, la plaquant au sol jusqu'à ce que les papiers aient fini de bruler, engloutissant finalement l'empilement de corps dans une boule de feu.

À une distance raisonnable de l'altercation, Naruto admirait ce qui restait du sol où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Il était perché à la cime d'un des plus grands arbres des environs, «_Pas besoin d'utiliser la force…la ruse fonctionne tout aussi bien._» Après un moment, il fronça les sourcils, «_Sauf qu'il semble qu'elle s'en soit sortie cette fois…_» Il se baissa un peu pour abaisser la hauteur de son centre de gravité afin d'augmenter sa stabilité et il se concentra sur la forêt en contrebas, essayant de discerner un quelconque mouvement. «Allez Soi-Fon…montre-toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas hors d'état de nuire…ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher…», dit-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même que pour la capitaine.

XxxXxxX

Tout près de l'endroit où se déroulait l'affrontement, on pouvait voir Yoruichi sous sa forme féline qui faisait à peu près la même chose que Naruto. Elle s'était déplacée partout dans le Seireitei, essayant de s'assurer que tous les autres allaient rester en vie jusqu'à la fin. Elle se sentait assez confiante, car ils avaient eu une bonne première journée tout compte fait…mais elle avait peur que le combat entre Naruto et sa petite Soi-Fon ne vienne tout gâcher.

Naruto était, par manque de meilleur terme, son arme secrète. Il était son joker dans le cas d'un scénario catastrophe, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit capable de vaincre un capitaine par lui-même malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait montré…après tout, il n'était qu'un humain et les préjugés sont difficiles à éliminer. Il se déplaçait comme un homme ayant vu une multitude de conflits, mais à part leur court combat dans la clairière, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ses véritables capacités. Et il semblerait qu'il était temps de le découvrir; elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur adversaire pour lui.

«_Voyons voir ce que tu peux vraiment faire, Naruto…et montre-moi à quel point tu as progressé en cent ans, Soi-Fon._»

XxxXxxX

Naruto en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre dans le haut de son arbre. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour croire que Soi-Fon ne pouvait pas le trouver; elle savait exactement où il était et n'attendait qu'une ouverture pour passer à l'action. Il n'allait certainement pas rester assis en attendant qu'elle ne lui porte le coup de grâce. Il forma cinq kage bushin sans mudras et les envoya dans la forêt à la recherche du capitaine. «_Allez…je sais que t'es là…mords à l'appât…_», pensa-t-il, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa stratégie.

À la seconde même où l'un de ses bushin fut détruit par la petite femme, il lança un kunai dans la direction générale où l'attaque avait eu lieu, faisant délibérément siffler son kunai dans l'air pour alerter ses quatre derniers clones qui se rapprochèrent de la position de la capitaine, l'encerclant. À la seconde où un autre de ses clones fut détruit, il reforma deux autres clones et envoya les cinq dans la bonne direction. Il les utilisait pour trianguler la position de Soi-Fon…et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Soi-Fon s'efforçait de rester le plus cachée possible sous le couvert de la forêt, s'approchant silencieusement de Naruto. Elle essayait de le prendre par surprise depuis l'explosion qui lui avait quasiment couté la mobilité d'un bras. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très bien caché : elle l'avait repéré aussitôt qu'elle avait levé les yeux. Il était loin d'être un amateur contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait initialement, le début du conflit le lui avait bien montré; elle allait donc devoir être très prudente et engager le combat selon ses propres conditions. Puis, il avait commencé à inonder le terrain avec ces détestables reproductions de lui-même. Aussitôt qu'elle en éliminait un, peu importe les précautions qu'elle prenait pour le faire sans bruit, il semblait capable la repérer puisqu'il lançait un couteau dans sa direction, révélant sa position aux autres qui se dirigeaient tous vers elle. Elle était forcée de tuer les copies qui l'approchaient si elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter une armée.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de venir et ils faisaient tellement de bruit —probablement intentionnellement— qu'ils révélaient sa position à l'original dont la précision du lancer s'améliorait de plus en plus. Elle leva les yeux dans la direction de son adversaire, le regardant à travers les feuilles vertes, et elle aurait juré que ses yeux bleus s'étaient arrêtés directement sur elle pour une fraction de seconde.

«_J'en ai assez!_», s'exclama Soi-Fon en son for intérieur alors qu'un nouveau clone la repérait. Elle forma une boule d'énergie jaune dans sa paume avant de tracer un triangle inversé dans les airs, formant des espèces de lances d'énergie à chacun des coins. Elle visa le Naruto original, «Bakudo no sanjuu : Shitotsu Sansen (technique d'immobilisation #30: Triple coup de bec étincelant)!» Les rayons quittèrent sa main en direction de Naruto, le frappant de plein fouet. Oh, il avait bien essayé de sauter hors du chemin de l'attaque, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il avait donc été happé et propulsé en arrière; les rayons allaient poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose où planter leur cible. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper un des arbres centenaire, le Naruto qui s'était fait prendre par l'attaque…explosa en fumée comme l'un de ses clones.

«Tu as quitté ton prix des yeux, ma jolie!», furent les seules parole prononcées par Naruto avant que tous ses clones ne s'autodétruisent. Il s'élança en direction de sa proie, utilisant la fumée crée par la disparition de ses clones comme couverture. Il l'atteignit trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, la frappant à de multiples reprises, la faisant reculer un peu plus à chaque coup, «Je suis le meilleur ninja qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette planète, tu ne me sous-estime PAS si tu veux rester en vie! Capitaine ou pas! Tu gardes un œil sur moi en tout temps ou tu le paies cher! Maintenant…finissons-en!» Naruto forma quatre kage bushin autour de Soi-Fon qui fut propulsée en direction de l'un d'entre eux par l'original. Les clones commencèrent, l'un après l'autre, à la frapper en direction du ciel, «U! Zu! Ma! Ki!»

Utilisant sa vitesse grandement supérieur à celle de ses clones, le Naruto original se déplaça rapidement en direction de l'endroit où Soi-Fon était frappée, se positionna au-dessus d'elle pour lui donner le coup de grâce, «Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (la furie de coups)!»

Soi-Fon récupéra sa possibilité de mouvement lorsque le dernier des clones l'eut frappé et elle put habilement manœuvrer son corps dans les airs pour bloquer l'attaque de Naruto avec un de ses propres coup de pied; ils furent tous deux comme 'suspendus' dans les airs pour une seconde ou deux, se fixant yeux dans les yeux.

Naruto prit appui sur la jambe de Soi-Fon et se propulsa plus haut dans les airs, atterrissant sur la plus grosse branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Pour sa part, Soi-Fon atterrit sur une des branches d'un autre arbre, à peine plus basse que celle où se tenait Naruto.

«_Ça y est, c'est décidé…aussitôt que je retourne sur terre, je vais acheter un petit quelque chose pour chaque Vizards…sans eux, j'aurais probablement beaucoup plus de difficulté à lui tenir tête._», se dit Naruto en lui-même tandis qu'il gardait ses deux yeux sur son adversaire, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par la figure dudit adversaire. «Tu es très bonne!...C'était un des coups que j'ai inventé dans ma jeunesse—mais je dois dire que je l'ai un peu amélioré. Le fait que tu sois parvenue à t'ajuster pour parer mon dernier coup tout en étant dans les airs démontre à quel point tu es flexible et habile.»

Soi-Fon hocha la tête une fois en tant que remerciement, «Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, Ryoka. Tu es incroyablement plus difficile à vaincre que je croyais au départ. Je peux maintenant concevoir pourquoi les Onmitsukidou de bas niveau ont tous eu tant de misère contre toi. Seul un capitaine, et peut-être un lieutenant avec une bonne dose de chance, pourrait t'arrêter.»

Naruto voulu s'incliner de façon dramatique, un peu pour se moquer gentiment d'elle, mais il savait que s'il quittait cette femme des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle l'attaquerait pour le tuer…pas qu'elle en soit capable; personne ne le pouvait, une histoire d'immortalité et tout ce bla bla. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire moqueur. «Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto. Je tenais à te le dire pour que tu connaisses le nom de la personne qui hantera tes rêves la prochaine fois que tu te coucheras.», déclara-t-il en attrapant un kunai qui était soudainement sorti de sa manche. Il tenait son arme dans sa main droite avec la lame pointant vers l'arrière, comme un poignard, «Pourquoi on ne finirait pas ce combat tout de suite? Je ne veux pas me battre, et on semble avoir à peu près la même force.» Et c'était vrai : si jamais le combat se prolongeait et qu'il battait un capitaine, tous les autres membres de l'expédition seraient en danger, car ils seraient automatiquement perçus comme étant une menace de haut niveau.

Soi-Fon afficha un sourire confiant. «Maintenant que je me suis assurée que tu es au moins un combattant adéquat, je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir.» dit-elle, retirant pour la première fois de l'affrontement son Zanpakuto de son fourreau. «Je ne me suis pas encore donnée à fond…j'espère quasiment que tu parviennes à me suivre, mais si tu n'es pas capable…tant pis pour toi.» Son sourire confiant se transforma en grimace féroce, «Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi (poignarde l'ennemi à mort, Suzumebachi (frelon))!» Le Zanpakuto de Soi-Fon changea de forme; d'épée, il devint un gantelet noir et or qui était attaché autour de son poignet droit. Une chaîne dorée se rendait jusqu'à son avant-bras et la lame de cette nouvelle arme ressemblait étrangement à une aiguille d'une longueur environ équivalente à deux fois son majeur. «Tu devrais te sentir honoré de voir le Shikai (libération initiale) de mon Zanpakuto, Uzumaki.»

Le visage de Naruto redevint sérieux lorsqu'il ressentit l'augmentation significative dans le Reiatsu de son adversaire, «Bon…la situation vient juste de s'empirer, c'est ça?» La réponse de Soi-Fon fut de disparaitre à l'aide de ce qui semblait être sa technique de prédilection, le Shunpo, «C'est ça que j'pensais…» Naruto se remplaça rapidement par une bûche qui fut empalée par le Shikai de la capitaine.

Naruto était de retour dans la forêt, courant pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la diablesse enragée, «_Kawarimi no jutsu (technique de substitution) …le meilleur allié d'un ninja même après tous ces millénaires.»_ Sa capacité en rapide croissance pour sentir le Reiatsu des autres personnes lui fut bien utile lorsqu'il ressentit Soi-Fon qui réduisait la distance entre eux deux. «_Bon sang…elle est encore plus rapide—et surement plus forte—maintenant qu'elle a libéré son…Shikai, c'est ça? Comme si elle en avait besoin…!_», pensa-t-il avant de se retourner rapidement pour bloquer une attaque du chef des Onmitsukidou. Cette dernière ne resta pas pour porter une deuxième attaque, préférant reprendre ses distances pour trouver un meilleur angle d'attaque.

«_Pourquoi Yoruichi avait-elle besoin de la rendre si rapide? Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui est ici en train de se battre?_», se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait abruptement pour éviter une nouvelle attaque surprise de la part de Soi-Fon. Il roula sur le sol et lança une poignée de shuriken qui ne transperça que de l'air. «_Merde!_», s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête avant d'être rudement plaqué au sol par son ennemi, fissurant un peu le terrain.

Soi-Fon regarda avec une joie malsaine le choc dans les yeux de son adversaire lorsqu'elle pressa son pied sur sa gorge, «C'est la fin, Uzumaki. Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais que tu as su te battre jusqu'au bout.» Elle positionna Suzumebachi pour le coup de grâce.

Naruto réussi à marmonner une réponse entre ses dents malgré le talon qui l'empêchait de respirer, «Un ninja n'est jamais vaincu tant que ses mains sont libres!» Un kunai apparut dans la main gauche de Naruto, sorti tout droit de sa manche, et il lança sa deuxième arme en direction de la tête de son assaillant, forçant Soi-Fon à reculer. Tirant profit de cette situation, Naruto se remit rapidement sur pieds et essaya de toucher la capitaine avec le kunai qu'il avait sorti de sa manche avant qu'elle ne libère son Zanpakuto. Malheureusement, son attaque passa à plusieurs centimètres de sa cible qui avait eu amplement le temps d'éviter la contre-attaque improvisée, «Merde! Okay! C'est assez! Ne viens pas te plaindre après parce que tu l'as cherché… Rinnengan!»

La respiration de Soi-Fon s'accéléra un peu lorsqu'elle sentit le changement dans le pouvoir de Naruto se produire, «_Quel quantité phénoménale de Reiatsu! Il est si élevé et raffiné! Qui est cet homme?...Ce Ryoka a un pouvoir comparable au mien_!» Elle reporta son attention sur Naruto qui était maintenant entouré par une sorte d'aura bleutée, mais le changement le plus stupéfiant était sans contredit ses yeux. Autrefois bleus et pleins d'émotion, ils étaient maintenant froids et impassibles.

Le regard de Naruto semblait la transpercer jusqu'à son âme. Elle n'était pas certaine s'il s'agissait là d'un effet secondaire de son Reiatsu ou quelque chose de plus profond. «Je déteste utiliser ce pouvoir…», prononça Naruto à voix basse, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement. «Ce pouvoir est incroyablement puissant, mais je déteste y avoir recours. Je comprends maintenant ce que le précédent utilisateur voulait dire…chaque fois que j'active ces yeux, ma tête et mon cœur sont assaillis par mes souvenirs et mes sentiments enfouis. Les souvenirs des jours que je ne pourrai plus jamais revivre…les souvenirs de ceux que j'ai perdus. Peu importe la situation, au moment même où je désactive ces pupilles, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.» Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main gauche sur ses paupières closes, «Ces yeux sont mon hommage à tous les êtres que j'ai un jour aimés.» Il enleva sa main de sur ses paupières, rouvrit ses yeux et tira sur le bandana marqué d'un symbole ressemblant à une feuille attaché autour de son cou, «Et ceci est mon inspiration…ce qui me fait avancer un peu plus chaque jour sans briser. Ne jamais les oublier, toujours me souvenir, mais vivre comme ils auraient voulu que je le fasse.» Il referma ses yeux pour un moment, «Mais tu te fous de ce que je raconte, n'est-ce pas?»

«_Je comprends…_», se dit Soi-Fon en elle-même, gardant tout de même un visage inexpressif. «_Je comprends tout comme toi ce que ça peut faire de perdre ce que tu considérais être ton univers. Mais je me dois de continuer…pour la journée où je pourrai enfin être face-à-face avec Yoruichi-sama, la journée où je la conduirai devant la justice pour qu'elle paie sa trahison._» Sans signe avant-coureur, Naruto disparut de son champ de vision, signifiant la reprise du combat. «_Rapide…!_», pensa-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour pour engager son adversaire au corps-à-corps.

À travers toute la forêt, les seuls signes qui témoignaient qu'une bataille se déroulait étaient le son que l'air faisait lorsque les deux adversaires se rencontraient en plein air ainsi que les coupures qui apparaissaient à intervalles irréguliers sur les arbres. Soi-Fon était complètement bouche bée par l'endurance que son ennemi démontrait; elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de personnes de sa connaissance qui pouvaient se battre à une telle vitesse aussi longtemps sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Naruto, quant à lui, se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'activer sa propre technique d'augmentation de vitesse, Shaishuu shenpan (le dernier jugement), afin d'en finir plus vite. La raison étant que malgré tout, Soi-Fon était un peu plus rapide que lui, même avec ses Rinnengan activés. S'il devait émettre une hypothèse, il dirait qu'elle était un peu plus rapide qu'une Yoruichi n'utilisant pas le Shunkou (décharge éclair)…ce qui signifiait qu'elle était plus rapide que lui sous cette forme. La seule chose qui fit pencher la balance vers le 'ne pas l'utiliser' fut qu'il était capable de suivre ses mouvements avec une combinaison de son pouvoir de détection des énergies et ses Rinnengan qui lui permettait de voir une représentation physique de sa signature énergétique. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il avait ces avantages, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller plus vite qu'elle; il était assez rapide pour se déplacer en fonction des attaques de la femme et ainsi bloquer son Suzumebachi avec un kunai...et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de défi de ce genre.

Ils se rencontrèrent encore une fois en plein air et Naruto se mordit quasiment la langue lorsque la capitaine utilisa sa main libre pour le frapper en plein visage. Il la frappa à son tour uniquement par réflexe et les deux prirent une pause dans leur affrontement une fois de plus, du sang coulant sur le côté de leur bouche. «Pourquoi êtes-vous venus au Seireitei? Qu'espérez-vous atteindre comme objectif?», questionna Soi-Fon avant d'essuyer le sang sur son visage: elle n'avait pas réussi à parer le dernier coup de son adversaire.

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis venu simplement pour faire une faveur à une amie. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, exactement comme je t'ai dit plus tôt.»

«Les ordres sont de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, toi et les autres Ryoka, peu importent les moyens utilisés.», annonça Soi-Fon. «Ce qui revient à dire qu'on peut soit vous capturer, soit vous tuer, du moment que vous êtes tous arrêtés. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, Uzumaki.», finit-elle fermement.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire chaleureux; il ne lui en voulait pas de le combattre parce qu'elle le faisait à cause d'ordres qu'elle avait reçus…et puis, il trouvait qu'elle était assez intéressante, «C'est correct. Tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Peu importe comment ce combat se terminera, je te pardonne ma petite abeille.»

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Naruto déclencha quelque chose dans la tête de Soi-Fon, un fait que Naruto remarqua aisément puisque le visage de son adversaire revêtit un masque de colère juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses attaques, mais avec plus de férocité que depuis le début du combat. Au lieu de simplement viser ses points vitaux, si elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher avec sa lame, elle continuerait avec sa main libre. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les airs et que ses attaques étaient bloquées, elle se servirait de ses jambes pour attaquer son bas du corps. Bref, elle était maintenant en train de carrément le couvrir de coups…comme il avait fait contre elle un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était plus seulement pour la victoire. «_Personne ne m'appelle comme ça! Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le dire!_», pensa Soi-Fon alors qu'elle continuait son assaut.

Soi-Fon était sérieusement en train de marquer le corps de Naruto avec ses coups; elle frappait drôlement fort, mais tant qu'il ne se faisait pas poignarder, il pouvait endurer quelques bons coups. «_Ça commence à faire beaucoup de sang qu'elle me fait perdre_.», pensa Naruto en lui-même. «_Ça y est, c'est décidé! Je ne suis pas son punching bag personnel! Si elle me frappe encore une seule fois, je vais lui faire comprendre pourquoi ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée._»

Bien sûr, n'étant pas capable de lire ses pensées, Soi-Fon décocha un autre coup de poing lorsqu'ils furent une fois de plus engagés dans un concours de force et que leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. La réponse immédiate de Naruto fut de lâcher le kunai qu'il utilisait pour bloquer le Suzumebachi de son adversaire, puis de coincer le bras de Soi-Fon—celui où était attachée son épée— entre son biceps et ses côtes. Elle laissa échapper un son—à mi-chemin entre le cri et le gémissement—de surprise…et Naruto finit par donner un coup de tête dévastateur en plein sur le nez de la capitaine. Un combat ne connait pas de barrières entre les deux sexes.

Une Soi-Fon dont le nez dégouttait de sang répliqua avec un douloureux coup de genoux directement dans l'entre-jambe du blond. Elle tira une grande satisfaction du fait que tout le corps de son adversaire s'était tendu…malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas exprimer sa souffrance à voix haute. Elle dirigea un autre coup de poing vers le ventre de Naruto, encore et encore, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise…Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, mais pas de la manière qu'elle avait prévue.

Naruto relâcha le bras de Soi-Fon juste assez pour que, lorsqu'elle essaya de le retirer de sa prise, il puisse agripper à deux mains le bracelet du Zanpakuto. Ayant enfin une prise résistante, il se retourna le plus vite qu'il pouvait et, utilisant l'énergie produite par sa rotation, lança la combattante contre le flanc d'un arbre avec assez de force pour le déraciner. La capitaine continua sa course sur une distance de près de deux cent mètres, fendant les airs et percutant de temps en temps un arbre tout en rebondissant sur le sol comme un galet sur l'eau.

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi regardait le combat avec une appréhension grandissante, «_C'est en train de devenir assez violent. L'un d'entre eux va se faire tuer si ça continue…mais comme Naruto ne peut pas mourir…_»

XxxXxxX

Naruto regarda Soi-Fon se remettre sur pieds. «Tu es toujours en un seul morceau, ma petite abeille?», demanda-t-il, essayant de la faire réagir encore une fois. «Je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser, mais tu vas finir par me mettre KO à la longue…et je ne peux pas permettre que ça se produise.», ajouta-t-il avec honnêteté. Yoruichi aimait cette femme de tout cœur, et Naruto voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter toute souffrance supplémentaire. En plus, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il ne voulait pas lui-même faire de mal à la capitaine. Ça n'avait rien de sexiste, c'était juste qu'il l'aimait bien, la petite.

«Tais-toi!», hurla Soi-Fon en réponse. «Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça, et tu n'es certainement pas elle!» Elle positionna Suzumebachi devant elle, «Je vais te tuer en deux coups, Uzumaki, alors penses à faire tes prières si tu en as le temps.»

Encore une fois, Naruto se retrouvait sans arme puisqu'il avait lâché son kunai pour jouer son petit tour de passe-passe à son adversaire. Les muscles de ses bras étaient tendus. Il se demandait ce qui allait être le plus rapide: ses doigts qui allaient invoquer une arme à partir de sa veste, ou le Shunpo de la femme enragée.

Un simple changement dans sa respiration fut le seul avertissement que lui laissa Soi-Fon alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui. «_Allez! Faites que ce soit quelque chose d'utile!_», pensa-t-il tandis que sa main droite atteignait l'intérieur de sa veste où se trouvaient tous ses sceaux d'invocation. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'armer de nouveau, Soi-Fon était apparue juste devant lui et l'avait poignardé en plein cœur avec son Suzumebachi. La seule chose qui empêchait l'arme de pénétrer trop profondément était le bras de Naruto qui était sous sa veste en train de desceller une arme; elle avait été plus rapide que lui, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son bras soit placé au-dessus de son cœur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, seule démonstration de douleur qu'il s'accordait, avant de finalement réussir, avec une petite décharge de chakra, à invoquer l'arme tant convoitée. Il tira un nouveau shuriken-fuma qu'il lança en direction de Soi-Fon qui s'était éloignée de lui lorsqu'il avait sorti son arme. Naruto regarda son shuriken passer à travers une image rémanente du capitaine avant qu'il ne s'adosse sur le tronc de l'arbre où il se tenait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise lorsqu'il vit un étrange tatouage en forme de papillon apparaître sur sa poitrine, «C'est quoi ça?» Le plus surprenant selon Naruto, c'était que sa blessure était toujours ouverte. Oh, bien sûr, elle se fermait à une vitesse surnaturelle, mais ça faisait plusieurs millénaires depuis la dernière fois où l'une de ses blessures ne s'était pas instantanément refermée.

«Nigeki Kessatsu (la mort en deux étapes)…», l'informa Soi-Fon, sa voix semblant venir de partout. «C'est la première étape. Il n'en reste plus qu'une, Uzumaki. Au revoir.», dit-elle avec arrogance, comme s'il était déjà mort et enterré.

Naruto serra les dents, «_Tu peux toujours rêver!_» Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche à cause de sa blessure au cœur, surprenant le blond. En fait, s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, une telle blessure se serait avérée instantanément fatale; personne ne peut survivre après avoir été poignardé en plein cœur. Relevant les yeux, il vit Soi-Fon qui se dirigeait vers lui à toute allure. Peu enclin à la laisser s'approcher, il se concentra sur son énergie, n'ayant pas le temps de lever une main pour diriger son attaque, «Shinra Tensei (répulsion céleste)!» Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que sa cible puisse bouger, encore moins à ce qu'il puisse l'attaquer, Soi-Fon fut prise par surprise et fut catapultée en direction opposée.

En ayant assez de ce combat, Naruto mit ses deux mains à plat l'une contre l'autre à hauteur de poitrine, comme pour prier, «Tu peux toujours rêver! Jamais tu ne m'auras comme ça! Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu feras contre ça…Chibaku Tensei (naissance de l'astre divin)!» Il lança dans le ciel la petite boule noire qui était apparue dans ses mains et admira la terre qui commençait déjà à se fractionner. Rien ne pouvait résister à la force générée par cet orbe. Plus le temps passait, plus la puissance de l'attaque augmentait; déjà, elle attirait d'immenses arbres, arrachant des parties entières de la forêt ou se déroulait le combat. Le tout s'élevait dans le ciel pour aller s'entasser autour de la boule de gravité. Naruto remit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour contrôler la puissance de son attaque: il avait séparé ses mains pour lancer la boule de gravité.

Soi-Fon se retrouva à sauter d'un arbre à un autre tandis qu'ils se faisaient aspirés vers les cieux en direction de ce qui semblait être un orbe d'énergie condensée. Éventuellement, la force de l'attaque dépassa celle du capitaine et Soi-Fon fut elle aussi aspirée vers le haut, «NON! Je ne vais pas perdre ici!»

Naruto entendit son hurlement de défiance et cria sa réponse, «Oh que oui! Au revoir ma petite abeille!» Il décolla ses mains l'une de l'autre; il garda sa main gauche dans la même position de prière afin de garder un semblant de contrôle sur le Chibaku tandis qu'il leva paresseusement sa main droite en direction de Soi-Fon et de l'astre, «Shinra Tensei!»

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi regarda avec stupéfaction l'énorme sphère de débris commencer à se déplacer latéralement, se dirigeant vers le Seireitei. «Oh mon dieu!...», s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la boule frapper la barrière protégeant le QG de tous les shinigami. Les composants de l'astre n'avaient aucune chance de résister à la puissance de la barrière et ils commencèrent à être réduits à néant…et Soi-Fon était coincée dans cet amas de débris se faisant détruire.

Yoruichi sauta en bas de l'arbre où elle se tenait et commença à courir vers Naruto aussi vite que ses pattes de chat le lui permettaient.

XxxXxxX

Naruto, de sa main droite qui était toujours pointée vers l'astre, fournissait continuellement du chakra à son Shinra Tensei pour pousser la boule qui flottait dans les airs en direction de la barrière protégeant le Seireitei, tandis qu'il concentrait une quantité de chakra encore plus pharamineuse dans sa main gauche pour maintenir l'astre dans les airs. Du sang avait commencé à couler de son nez : les attaques du Rinnengan n'étaient pas faites pour être utilisées en même temps comme il le faisait avec le Shinra Tensei et le Chibaku Tensei, d'autant plus que les deux attaques qu'il utilisait étaient le contraire l'une de l'autre, «_Utiliser assez de force pour pousser l'astre loin d'ici tout en m'arrangeant pour qu'il ne relâche pas sa prise sur Soi-Fon est en train de vider toute mon énergie…_»

«Naruto! Arrête!», hurla Yoruichi alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus en lui donnant un coup de tête en plein visage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et, en même temps, sa concentration sur ses deux attaques. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers le ciel pour voir la massive boule de terre se désagréger lentement en tombant sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle eut surmonté son choc, elle se retourna vers Naruto qui était toujours au sol : sa respiration était forte et saccadée, du sang coulait de son nez jusqu'à son menton, et il avait un petit trou dans la poitrine exactement là où devait se trouver son cœur, gracieuseté de Soi-Fon.

Parlant de Soi-Fon, lorsque Yoruichi vit le papillon toujours sur le corps de Naruto, elle laissa un soupir rassuré franchir ses lèvres, «_Okay…elle est toujours en vie._» Elle fut une fois de plus choquée de voir Naruto se remettre sur pieds malgré ses blessures et son apparence ravagée, «Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Es-tu complètement fou? Arrête de bouger!»

«Je…ne peux…pas…», dit Naruto avec difficulté. «..Peux pas…rester ici…je dois partir…avant que Soi-Fon…ne soit de retour. Si le combat continue, je vais devoir la tuer Yoruichi-chan…je peux pas…continuer...sans recourir à...certaines techniques.» «_Si Yoruichi veut me forcer à continuer le combat, je serais forcé d'utiliser mon manteau de jinchuriki ou au moins le mode ermite...je suis complètement vidé de mon énergie...bon sang que c'était pas une brillante idée._» Il tomba quasiment à genoux, mais réussi à rester debout avec un effort surhumain. «Je dois me reposer…» Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang, et laissa ses Rinnengan disparaître pour laisser place à ses yeux bleus habituels. «Où est-ce que je peux aller?» Il ferma les yeux en plaçant sa main sur sa tête, fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de réduire la douleur.

Yoruichi pouvait voir à quel point il était fatigué, «Allons à la montagne du Soukyoku…il y a une cave sur le flanc. Tu pourras te reposer là. C'est près du Senzaikyuu.»

Naruto regarda en direction de la chatte comme si elle était stupide, «Je peux pas aller là…c'est trop proche…j'attirerais trop l'attention.»

«C'est une cachette secrète, espèce d'idiot!», répliqua Yoruichi avec amusement avant de soudainement se transformer. «Je vais t'y conduire. Tiens-toi après moi!» Yoruichi n'aurait pas pu dire s'il l'avait écoutée si rapidement parce qu'il était fatigué ou parce qu'elle était nue…Elle sortit d'on ne sait où un étrange gadget qui se transforma pour ressembler à une aile, leur permettant de quitter le sol.

«Je serais comme neuf après un petit somme…», dit faiblement Naruto, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui se demandait d'où elle avait pu sortir quelque chose comme cette aile. «Juste une bonne nuit de sommeil et je devrais être top-niveau…», insista-t-il, tenant Yoruichi suffisamment fort pour éviter de tomber. «Désolé pour le sang…»

Yoruichi laissa échapper un petit rire, «Pas de problème. Il y a une source thermale là où nous allons.» Son visage devint soudainement plus doux tandis qu'elle regardait Naruto par-dessus son épaule, «Merci, Naruto.»

«Quoi?», demanda-t-il. «Pourquoi tu me remercies?»

Yoruichi tourna son regard en direction de la forêt où avait eu lieu le combat entre Naruto et Soi-Fon; elle pouvait encore voir les dégâts causés au terrain malgré toute la distance déjà parcourue, «Merci de l'avoir laissée en vie. Merci de ne pas avoir activement essayé de la tuer. Elle est toujours très importante pour moi.»

«…Pourrais pas la tuer…», il ne finit pas sa phrase, perdant quasiment connaissance. Il devait avoir utilisé une quantité encore plus importante de Reiatsu que ce qu'elle croyait s'il était si difficile pour lui de simplement garder les yeux ouverts…probablement cette dernière attaque dévastatrice.

«Quoi?», demanda Yoruichi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Naruto répéta, mais en parlant un peu plus fort, «Je pourrais pas la tuer même si je le voulais Yoruichi-chan…elle me rappelle trop moi-même…lorsque j'ai pris conscience pour la première fois d'à quel point j'étais seul…»

Yoruichi le regarda encore une fois et elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle secoua la tête et continua de voler vers la cachète. «Merci.», répéta–t-elle.

«Dors avec moi.», marmonna faiblement Naruto.

Une veine apparut sur le front de Yoruichi, «Je vais supposer que tu dois être en train de rêver.»

«Je ne rêves pas.», dit-il faiblement mais fermement. «Je suis sérieux…j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi. Et je n'essaie pas d'être drôle ou quelque chose comme ça…»

«Ouep…», insista-t-elle, choisissant d'ignorer son dernier commentaire. «Juste un stupide rêve.»

XxxXxxX

Soi-Fon s'extirpa des restes des débris produits par le Chibaku Tensei de Naruto qui tombaient encore du ciel, petit morceau par petit morceau. Tout son corps était couvert de coupures et de contusions, son haori de capitaine avait été réduit à néant, et son habit de shinigami normal qu'elle portait en-dessous était déchiré un peu partout. Elle regarda autour d'elle et essaya de trouver la signature énergétique de son adversaire, mais n'y parvint pas.

Avec un regard empli de fureur, elle commença à se diriger lentement mais surement vers les terres de la quatrième division pour trouver quelqu'un capable de la remettre sur pieds. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Uzumaki s'en sortir avec une victoire causée par la chance! Elle avait été sur le point de gagner, merde! Mais tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle pensait à lui, la marque sur sa poitrine ne disparaitrait pas, et lorsque son Suzumebachi la toucherait pour la deuxième fois…Uzumaki ne repartirait pas les pieds devant. Tant que sa volonté de laisser cette marque en place ne la quittait pas, Uzumaki Naruto était à une étape de la mort.

«_Ce n'est pas terminé, Ryoka. Nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. Tu ne quitteras pas le Seireitei et tu tomberas sous mes coups. Je n'accepterai aucune autre option. Tu es ma cible et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper._»

XxxXxxX

_Il pleuvait. Des éclairs pouvaient être aperçus à intervalles irréguliers, toujours suivis du son produit par le déplacement de l'air créé par l'éclair, plus connu sous le nom de coup de tonnerre. Sous la pluie couraient un jeune homme blond ainsi qu'une femme qui semblait avoir environ le même âge que son compagnon. _

_«Sai! Sai!», hurla l'homme. Il était couvert de sang qui lui collait à la peau malgré le déluge. La femme n'avait pas meilleure allure que Naruto. Soudainement, un corps différent de la multitude d'autres corps étendus par terre, sans vies, entra dans le champ de vision des deux coureurs. «SAI!», hurla une fois de plus l'homme et, dans un dernier saut, atterrit près de son pâle ami. L'adolescent à la peau blanche crachait du sang. «Allez, tiens bon! J'ai Sakura avec moi, tu vas t'en sortir!», essaya-t-il de rassurer son ami. _

_«Naruto, laisse-moi de l'espace. Je dois faire vite!» Naruto se leva, laissant Sakura s'agenouiller devant le corps défait de Sai. «Il souffre de blessures internes importantes et ses deux poumons sont perforés. Ses chances de survie sont faibles au mieux.», analysa l'iryo-nin (médecin ninja) avec professionnalisme; le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer. _

_«Na-Naruto?...Saku-Sakura?», demanda Sai. Un de ses yeux semblait avoir été arraché de son orbite et le seul œil lui restant peinant à rester entrouvert. Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang. «Q-Qu'est-ce q-que vous fa-faites?», essaya-t-il de demander, sa respiration irrégulière, du sang s'échappant en grande quantité de son corps brisé._

_«Tais-toi, tu ne vas qu'empirer tes blessures!», dit Naruto à son ami. Sai le regarda avec tristesse, «Sakura, dépêche–toi bon sang!»_

_«J'essaie, Naruto, j'essaie!» Sakura utilisait toutes les techniques de guérison qu'elle connaissait, Sai soupira. _

_«Ne t'en fais pas Sai, Sakura va te sauver.» Naruto semblait stressé. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il serrait celles de Sai entre les siennes. _

_«T-Tête de g-gland, t'a ja-jamais su mentir.», dit Sai. Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent, «Je v-vais mourir…mes blessures sont trop…graves…» Il cracha du sang. Naruto secoua la tête. _

_«Tu vas survivre!», s'écria Naruto, et Sai sourit—un sourire vrai. _

_«Je-je suis juste content d'av-avoir eu de s-si bons amis…je suis arrivé à sour-sourire pour vrai…Na-Naruto.» Sai prit une inspiration douloureuse, toussant. «M-Mon seul regret…c'est de ne p-pas t'avoir vu sourire une der-dernière fois…»_

_«Non! Sai! Ne meurs pas maintenant! Tiens bon!», hurla Naruto en direction de son ami qui souriait encore. _

_«O-On se reverra Na-Naruto…sayonara…» Sai prit une dernière inspiration et son oeil devint vitreux. Sai mourut avec un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto ne pouvait pas y croire. _

_«Réveille-toi!…réveille-toi Sai!» Naruto secoua le cadavre de son ami. Sakura attrapa le bras de Naruto. _

_«Naruto…c'est trop tard…il est déjà parti…», murmura Sakura, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Naruto relâcha sa prise sur le cadavre de son ami et ferma les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas; les ninjas ne pleurent pas, c'était écrit dans le code de conduite, le fichu code._

_«Je suis désolé…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te laisser me voir sourire une dernière fois…À bientôt mon ami…»_

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, en sursaut, dans un lit situé dans une pièce qui ressemblait trait pour trait au terrain d'entraînement sous le magasin d'Urahara et sous l'entrepôt des Vizards. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu en rêve l'un de ses souvenirs…et voilà que ça recommençait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir revoir ses amis, mais que maintenant il savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais? Ou peut-être que c'était dû à son utilisation intensive des Rinnengan la veille, impossible de savoir. Au moins, il n'avait pas revu la mort de quelqu'un avec qui il avait grandi…elles étaient toujours les plus douloureuses. Étendant ses sens, il s'assura avant d'ouvrir les yeux que personne ayant de mauvaises intentions à son égard ne se trouvait près de lui; un réflexe développé durant la guerre qu'il n'arrivait pas à éliminer même après avoir essayé pendant plusieurs millénaires. Satisfait de son examen, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. «Yoruichi-chan?», appela Naruto, mais personne ne répondit, comme il s'y attendait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie qu'il pouvait voir d'où il était, «_Voyons, Yoruichi…si tu t'en vas, tu devrais au moins laisser un message…_»

Une fois rendu à la sortie, il créa un clone, «Reste ici au cas où Yoruichi reviendrait.» Le clone lui donna un salut militaire et retourna attendre sur le seul lit de l'endroit. Alors que le Naruto original regardait la forêt en contrebas, il eut soudain une idée, «Je sais à quoi pourrait me servir cet endroit.» Il fit cinq autres clones qui pénétrèrent silencieusement l'intérieur de la cachette. Le Naruto original se retourna vers la sortie et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Il ne voulait pas commencer un combat aujourd'hui. Il en avait eu assez la veille avec Soi-Fon. Il n'avait pas besoin de créer plus d'anarchie aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'attirer l'attention maintenant que le pire scénario s'était déjà produit. Si ce que Soi-Fon lui avait dit lors de leur combat était vrai, ils étaient déjà considérés comme une véritable menace à être éliminée à vue. Il avait deux objectifs à atteindre dans la journée. Premièrement, il devait trouver les autres parce que son seul véritable but dans leur mission de sauvetage était de s'assurer que personne ne se fasse capturer, blesser, tuer ou tout autre variante. Son deuxième objectif était de voir comme ça se présentait en général, une vision complète de la situation…voir la forêt plutôt que l'arbre et tout ça…Il se devait de découvrir ce que pensaient les dirigeants du Gotei 13. Comment allaient-ils gérer la situation? Allaient-ils envoyer des escouades d'élimination? Des capitaines? Il devait être au courant de tout ça s'il voulait établir un plan viable, et il devait trouver les autres pour relayer l'information.

Se faire repérer et attirer l'attention ne servirait plus à rien; ce travail était strictement de la collecte d'information, hors de la vue de tous. Il était temps de montrer à tous les shinigami comment il était parvenu à rester sur terre tout ce temps sans attirer l'attention…et il ferait ça en ne montrant absolument rien. La seule personne qui aurait la moindre chance de le retrouver serait Soi-Fon, et ça, c'était si sa technique dont il portait toujours la marque lui permettait en plus de traquer sa proie. Mais il savait que, bien qu'il soit lui-même en pleine forme, elle devait encore sentir les effets du combat de la veille alors il n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude par rapport à ça.

C'était le temps de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : disparaître.

XxxXxxX

Après avoir exploré de le Seireitei pour un petit moment, Naruto entendit le son distinctif d'un combat se déroulant tout près. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du QG d'une autre division, il repéra une petite femme, dont les cheveux était attachés en chignon, qui s'en prenait à un blond. Tous deux étaient des shinigami. «_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_», se demanda Naruto tandis que le combat s'intensifiait, la femme semblant relâcher son Shikai.

Naruto sentait bien que quelque chose de louche se passait sous ses yeux et que ça semblait provenir d'une épée plantée dans le mur. Il remarqua que la multitude de shinigami qui assistaient à l'altercation avaient tous les yeux fixés sur le combat qui prenait place devant eux.

Naruto forma rapidement le signe du tigre, espérant qu'aucun shinigami ne pourrait repérer la petite utilisation d'énergie, «Meisaigakure no jutsu (technique de camouflage)!» Le corps de Naruto devint transparent juste avant qu'il ne s'approche précautionneusement de l'épée, restant tout de même dans l'ombre caractéristique à tous les matins. Il arriva finalement sur le toit de l'édifice où se trouvait l'arme au moment même où le combat était interrompu par un enfant capitaine. Naruto passa son bras par-dessus le rebord du toit pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être vu, et agrippa la poignée de l'épée.

Prendre le Zanpakuto d'un puissant shinigami était loin d'être facile. Ils gardaient tous leur arme sur eux en tout temps, religieusement. Naruto sentit une grande quantité de Reiatsu parcourir l'épée qu'il tenait et regarda autour de lui, ne voyant rien d'étrange, mais il sentait encore que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda les shinigami au pied du mur et il les vit en train de fixer son bras, lui faisant croire qu'il avait été repéré…avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'ils disaient. Ils pensaient qu'il y avait un corps empalé au mur par l'épée, «_Genjutsu! Et d'un très haut niveau! Qui a fait ça?_»

Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se disait en contrebas, et il crut comprendre qu'ils croyaient voir un capitaine assassiné, Aizen Sousuke, accroché au mur. «_Ils sont tous sous l'influence du Genjutsu…chacun d'entre eux. Est-ce que je devrais essayer de le briser?_», se demanda-t-il, mettant ses mains en position du signe du bélier…avant de changer d'avis. «_Non…tout ce que j'accomplirais serait de les alerter de ma présence et ces mecs sont tous au moins au niveau de lieutenant si je me fie à leur énergie….mais comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été affecté? Je ne suis pas très bon avec les Genjutsu._»

Il ferma les yeux, «_Quelque chose de louche se passe ici…Mais je ne peux pas rester pour y réfléchir, je dois partir._»

XxxXxxX

«Oi! Yoruichi-chan, je suis de retour!», cria Naruto alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cachette où il s'était réveillé. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo était couché dans le lit, couvert de bandages, et que Yoruichi, sous forme humaine cette fois, se tenait debout à ses côtés. Les deux occupants de la grotte se tournèrent pour le regarder, «J'ai appris qu'Ichigo a battu un capitaine. Bien joué gamin!»

Yoruichi le regarda et sourit, «Eh bien, on dirait que tu guéris effectivement très vite. C'est bien.» Elle cligna des yeux, confuse, «Attends deux secondes! Comment es-tu monté ici? Tu ne peux pas voler sans artéfact comme celui que j'ai utilisé dans cet endroit précis du Seireitei…»

Naruto hocha la tête, «Je sais. Étrangement, je ne suis pas capable non plus de marcher sur le flanc de la falaise avec mon chakra. C'est très difficile de concentrer mon énergie ici, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde?»

«Oui.», répondit Yoruichi. «Certaines techniques trop longues à expliquer pour que je ne le fasse empêchent d'accumuler son énergie en trop grande quantité…alors, comment es-tu monté ici sans moi?»

Naruto lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en pliant et dépliant son bras droit, «J'ai grimpé.» Il regarda le masque sur le sol près d'Ichigo, remarquant qu'il semblait très familier, «C'est quoi ce masque?»

Yoruichi regarda Naruto avec sérieux, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le temps, «Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, Naruto.» Elle regarda Ichigo et lui montra l'aile qu'elle avait utilisée la veille avec Naruto pour quitter le lieu du combat. Elle reprit la discussion qu'elle avait avec le shinigami remplaçant avant l'interruption de Naruto, «Bref, c'est avec ça que je nous ai fait venir ici.»

Ichigo prit l'objet tendu vers lui et l'examina, «Alors, tout ce qu'il faut faire est de mettre son énergie spirituelle dans ça et on peut voler?»

«Ouep!», répondit Yoruichi avec fierté. «C'est un modèle unique, un artéfact très rare. Tu devrais te sentir honoré.»

«Comment ça se fait que tu as quelque chose comme ça?», demanda Ichigo, quasiment comme une accusation. «Tu peux changer de forme, tu guéris les blessures, et tu as quelque chose comme ça?...qu'es-tu Yoruichi?»

Naruto s'inclut dans la discussion, «Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'elle est! Elle est sexy!»

«Sois un peu sérieux, espèce d'idiot!», s'écria Ichigo. La conversation fut cependant interrompue lorsqu'une aura oppressante s'installa dans la cachette. «Ce Reiatsu! C'est _lui_!», s'exclama Ichigo, se rappelant l'homme qui l'avait détruit dans Karakura, emportant Rukia avec lui.

Naruto regarda autour de lui; il sentait en effet un pouvoir assez puissant, mais Soi-Fon avait une aura encore plus menaçante la veille, «C'est le gars qui t'a battu à Karakura? Je peux voir pourquoi il y est parvenu sans trop de difficultés dans ce cas…»

«Ça vient du Senzaikyuu!», annonça Yoruichi, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Byakuya pensait qu'une telle démonstration de force était nécessaire. Perdue dans ses pensées, Yoruichi fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Ichigo courir à côté d'elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie, «Où crois-tu aller?»

Ichigo se retourna et lui répondit avec empressement, «Hanatarou et Ganju se dirigeaient vers le Senzaikyuu! Si je n'y vais pas, qui ira les sauver?» Il s'élança dans le vide et s'envola en direction du Kuchiki; il avait toujours 'l'aile' de Yoruichi sur lui.

«Non mais quel espèce d'abruti!», hurla Yoruichi avec exaspération tandis qu'elle regardait la forme d'Ichigo s'éloigner.

Naruto soupira, «Est-ce que je vais être obligé de grimper jusqu'au sommet maintenant?»

Yoruichi se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit à tourner en rond, «On doit aller le chercher, Naruto. Byakuya va la massacrer si ces deux là s'affrontent aujourd'hui. Je le sais, et tu le sais.»

«Comment a-t-il fait pour vaincre un capitaine?», demanda plutôt Naruto. «S'il avait affronté Soi-Fon, elle l'aurait tué tellement vite que ç'aurait même pas été drôle…»

Yoruichi le regarda avant de donner sa réponse, «Pour faire court, il a plus ou moins tenu debout plus longtemps que le juggernaut du Gotei 13. C'était toute qu'une bataille, mais ce n'est vraiment pas important pour le moment. On doit aller l'arrêter.»

Hochant la tête pour montrer son accord, Naruto aborda un sujet qu'il croyait assez important tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la sortie, «Yoruichi, j'ai une question à te poser : connais-tu quelqu'un dans le Seireitei, qui est capable de créer des illusions? Penses-y bien et on en reparlera lorsqu'on aura sauvé monsieur 'mes-amis-et-moi-sommes-le-centre-de-l'univers'.»

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Naruto seul dans le Rukongai (Jour 3 de 46)<span>

Naruto avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre le Seireitei, alors il décida de marcher et visiter le cinquante-cinquième district. En partie parce qu'il avait envie d'explorer le Rukongai plutôt que de le traverser à toute allure, mais aussi parce que—

*Grrr*

—il était affamé.

«Bon sang…j'ai tellement faim!» Il regarda autour de lui lorsque, soudainement, un arôme paradisiaque parvint à ses narines. Il sprinta en direction d'un petit magasin, sautant par-dessus quelques personnes en chemin, et tassa du revers de la main les rideaux qui donnaient un peu d'intimité aux clients. «Dix bols et faites-les venir non-stop!», hurla Naruto avec enthousiasme; il avait trouvé le remède à tous ses maux.

«Wow!», s'exclama l'homme derrière le comptoir. «Ça fait beaucoup d'argent petit! T'as ce qu'il faut pour payer sur toi?» Naruto sortit immédiatement une énorme liasse de billets qu'il lança en direction du propriétaire, «Hum…je sais pas trop c'est quoi ça, mais on n'accepte pas cette monnaie ici. Désolé.»

Naruto regarda une autre liasse de billets qu'il tenait dans sa main avant d'écarquiller les yeux. «Alors je suis pauvre? Non, je suis pauvre!...j'ai pas été pauvre depuis une éternité!», pleura-t-il, des larmes 'anime-style' coulant sur ses joues.

Le vendeur secoua la tête avec empathie, «Désolé; pas d'argent, pas de nourriture. C'est la règle. Reviens quand tu seras capable de te payer un repas.»

Naruto sortit du petit magasin, son estomac continuant de crier grâce, «_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour avoir de l'argent? Je vais être obligé de manger jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte du Seireitei, alors une solution temporaire n'est pas vraiment envisageable…_» Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et la légendaire ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'il en ressortit un cahier de notes, «_Je me demande…_». Il farfouilla dans sa veste, ouvrant quelques poches secrètes, avant de sortir un rouleau avec la mention 'secret, ne l'ouvrez pas, vous m'entendez?' inscrit en rouge sur le côté, «Youppi! J'ai encore tous mes vieux manuscrits! Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de me trouver un éditeur et je serais de nouveau riche, riche, RICHE! MOUHAHAHAHA!...okay, assez d'énervement pour aujourd'hui.»

(Jour 7 de 46)

Naruto était assis près de trois énormes piles de bols de ramen et il était en train d'en commencer une quatrième, «Oi! Un autre bol par ici! J'ai un démon dans mon ventre qui veut d'autre ramen!»

Le vendeur apporta immédiatement et avec joie un nouveau bol à son client favori, «Tout ce que vous voulez, Naruto-sama. Alors…» Il tira un livre orange de sous le comptoir et le tendit vers Naruto, «Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe, Ô maître vénéré?»

Naruto cligna des yeux et avala rapidement les nouilles dans sa bouche, «_Bon sang…ce livre se vend aussi bien que…en fait, rien ne se vend aussi bien que mes livres, MOUHAHAHA!...bon, je dois avouer que la Soul Society à de très bonnes compagnies d'impression et d'édition.._._peut-être que j'en profiterais plus tard quand on aura atteint le Seireitei, qui sait_?» Il haussa les épaules avant de signer la copie tendue, puis se remit à dévorer son repas. Aussitôt qu'il eut sa copie autographiée en main, le propriétaire du magasin s'élança à l'extérieur.

«Uzumaki Naruto est dans mon restaurant! Il mange mon ramen, et il vient tout juste de signer mon livre!»

Naruto entendit la foule dehors qui s'agitait et il forma un mudra ressemblant à une croix, créant un clone dans le siège à côté du sien. «Reste ici, signe des autographes, et mange du ramen.», ordonna-t-il, gardant tout de même son propre bol en main. «Je garde celui-là par contre; il est à moi!»

Le clone donna un sourire radieux à son créateur, «Tout ce que vous voulez, boss!» Il se retourna et le Naruto original sortit par une porte arrière tandis qu'une foule de fans en délire envahissait le magasin, tenant tous des livres, «Okay! Mettez-vous en file indienne; les femmes sexy d'abord, et continuez comme ça en ordre décroissant de beauté! Ensuite, les hommes pourront avoir des autographes si j'en ai encore envie.»


	7. Le calme avant la tempête

Bien le bonjour en cette journée de la Saint Valentin (QUOI? La Saint Valentin n'est pas le 12 février? Merde...c'est sûrement pour ça que tous mes amis se moquaient de moi quand je leur souhaitais une bonne Saint Valentin deux jours en avance...passons). Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est enfin l'heure de vous éclater, de vous émerveiller et de vous faire éblouir par ce chef-d'oeuvre de la littérature! Laissez-vous transporter par l'histoire de Naruto et cie. alors qu'ils tentent désespérement...okay, j'vais arrêter la publicité ici pour vous laisser commencer la lecture.

Peu d'action dans ce chapitre (d'où le nom très original et jamais utilisé auparavant, mais bon...) puisqu'il s'agit surtout d'une mise en place du climax de l'arc de la Soul Society. Le prochain chapitre se terminera effectivement par la fuite d'Aizen (j'espère que tout le monde qui lit cette histoire sait de quoi je parle...sinon, allez lire/écouter le manga bleach parce que vous êtes probablement perdus dans tout ce qui est racconté (mais surtout PAS rancconté) dans cette histoire). Comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, l'histoire ne se concentre pas encore sur ce qu'Ichigo, Inoue, Chad et Ishida font parce que...HEY!, c'est exactement la même chose que dans l'histoire de Tite Kubo!

Finalement, je tenais à vous rappeler que les sept premiers chapitres ne sont là qu'en tant que base de l'histoire: la trame d'«Entre deux mondes» divergera de celle du manga origniel dès le huitième chapitre, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture!

**CORRIGÉ PAR NEKOOKAMI**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

_XxxXFlash-backXxxX _

«**Vizards utilisant leur masque de Hollow**»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Ganju, pétrifié par la peur, fixait l'homme portant le haori de capitaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un accessoire qui avait l'air dispendieux pour les coiffer. Une sorte de foulard blanc qui battait au vent derrière lui venait compléter son look. L'air de contrôle qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage, ainsi que la phénoménale quantité d'énergie qui s'échappait de lui, saturant l'air, étaient très difficilement supportés par Ganju.

«J'ai senti un faible Reiatsu se diriger vers la prison…», déclara calmement l'homme, gardant son regard blasé fixé sur Ganju comme s'il ne représentait pas une menace. «J'ai pensé qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de puissant qui retenait sa pression spirituelle, comme cet homme qui a combattu la capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi-Fon…mais apparemment, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros moustique. Quelle déception.»

Rukia était à une petite distance derrière Ganju, plus près du Senzaikyuu que de son frère. À côté d'elle se trouvait un shinigami d'apparence chétive. Elle essaya de s'approcher des deux hommes qui parlaient, mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par le shinigami près d'elle, «Où vas-tu, Rukia-san?»

Rukia essaya de se libérer de l'emprise sur son bras, «Lâche-moi, Hanatarou! Si on n'arrête pas ça maintenant, l'homme du clan Shiba va…mourir…» Elle tomba au sol, respirant difficilement tandis qu'Hanatarou se précipitait pour lui venir en aide, «_J'ai été dans cette cellule, entourée de Sekkiseki (pierre bloquant l'énergie spirituelle), depuis si longtemps que mon Reiatsu est à son niveau le plus bas. Je ne peux absolument pas espérer pouvoir supporter le Reiatsu de Byakuya-niisama dans ces conditions._»

Hanatarou plaça une main sur l'épaule de Rukia. «C'est correct, Rukia-san. Ganju-san s'est dirigé si calmement vers ce capitaine qu'il doit avoir un plan auquel on n'a pas pensé. C'est sûr.», déclara-t-il d'une voix remplie de confiance.

Ganju arrivait à garder son visage dénué de tout sentiment bien que ses pensées étaient agitées, «_Ugh, le simple fait de me tenir ici est supplice pour mon corps. Son Reiatsu est beaucoup trop fort merde! Avec une différence comme celle-là, quelques petits tours de passe-passe ne feront pas grand-chose._» Il s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire, tirant sa petite épée de son fourreau, «_Je vais juste devoir prier et espérer pour le mieux dans ce cas-ci._»

Rukia et Hanatarou fixaient avec incrédulité Ganju qui venait tout juste d'attaquer un capitaine de face!, «…_Pas de plan?_»

Ganju leva sa main libre, révélant des feux d'artifices qu'il prévoyait utiliser pour désorienter son ennemi et ainsi avoir une chance de s'approcher, «Mange ça!» Cependant, avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Byakuya était derrière lui. Il avait déjà performé de multiples entailles sur le bras de son adversaire avant même que quiconque n'en ait conscience.

«Pars.», dit stoïquement Byakuya alors qu'une gerbe de sang s'échappait des blessures sur le bras de Ganju. «Mon épée n'est pas faite pour tuer des êtres insignifiants comme toi.», continua-t-il sans même se retourner pour regarder sa victime, comme s'il avait tout simplement marché à côté de Ganju et rien d'autre. Entendant un cri de souffrance accompagné du son d'un corps tombant au sol, il continua de se diriger vers Rukia et Hanatarou, du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ganju ne le fasse s'arrêter.

«Attends!»

Byakuya se retourna pour voir Ganju debout, son bras complètement inutile pendant sur son côté, «Es-tu sourd? Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir.»

«Bla, bla, bla! T'es vraiment ennuyant avec ton attitude de vieillard!», s'écria Ganju avec défiance. «Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous les nobles, mais des lâches qui peuvent être effrayés par quelque chose comme une menace aussi pathétique n'existent pas dans le clan Shiba!»

Byakuya se tourna pour lui faire face complètement, «Tu es donc membre du clan Shiba? Je te présente mes excuses pour m'être retenu.» Rukia ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur tandis que Byakuya tirait son Zanpakuto de son fourreau, «Je vais m'assurer que tu ne quittes pas cet endroit en vie.»

Ganju regarda son épée avec mépris, «Et que comptes-tu faire à cette distance?»

«S'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça Nii-sama!», hurla Rukia, essayant de sauver le pauvre homme.

Byakuya tint son épée directement devant ses yeux, «Chire, Senbonzakura (disperse, les milles pétales de cerisier)!» La lame de son Zanpakuto sembla se désintégrer en un nombre infini de morceaux qui ressemblaient à des pétales de cerisiers soufflées par le vent.

«Cours!», cria Rukia à l'intention de Ganju.

Malheureusement pour eux, il était déjà trop tard. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger ou même comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il évite, le Shiba se trouvait au sol, couvert de coupures laissées par le Shikai du Kuchiki. Le blessé se tenait à genoux tandis que son sang coulait librement de toutes ses blessures.

Hanatarou fixa son allié avec une horreur grandissante. «Ganju-san…», murmura-t-il.

Byakuya se retourna abruptement et leva son arme qui était de nouveau scellée en direction du membre de la quatrième division, planifiant de mettre fin à sa misérable excuse de vie, lorsque Rukia se mit entre sa lame et sa cible, «Nii-sama, je vous en prie! Ne le tuez pas!»

Avant que Byakuya n'ait la chance de terminer son mouvement, le bras qui tenait son épée fut retenu par un homme vêtu du haori de capitaine. Le nouveau venu avait de longs cheveux blanc et, pour un observateur averti, semblait être malade. «Pfiou, on a eu chaud!», dit-il avec un sourire forcé. «Je pense que ça suffit, ne pensez-vous pas, Kuchiki-taicho?»

Rukia regarda avec admiration l'homme qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie, «Ukitake-taicho!»

L'homme sourit—un vrai sourire cette fois—à Rukia alors qu'il la saluait amicalement, «Oh, Rukia! On dirait que tu as perdu du poids, comment vas-tu?»

«Qu'est-ce que ceci signifie?», accusa Byakuya, foudroyant du regard le capitaine de la treizième division.

«Je pense que ce devrait plutôt être moi qui pose cette question.», répliqua Ukitake. «Libérer son Zanpakuto en ces lieux sacrés est une offense de premier degré, même si vous vous battiez contre un Ryoka. À quoi pensiez-vous?»

«Vos informations ne sont pas à jour, Ukitake-taicho.», déclara Byakuya avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de l'agacement chez le noble. «Nous sommes en temps de guerre. L'interdiction de libérer nos Zanpakuto a été levée pour que nous puissions nous occuper promptement de la menace.»

«Temps de guerre?», s'exclama Ukitake avec choc. «Comment l'invasion de quelques intrus peut-elle nous conduire à cela? Est-ce relié au meurtre d'Aizen?» Il avait entendu parler d'un Ryoka en particulier qui semait le désordre partout où il passait la veille. Il avait bien rit lorsque les informations comme quoi le QG de la première division était maintenant rendu multicolore lui étaient parvenues et qu'il avait entendu parler des milliers de magazines ayant pour sujet le Ryoka aux cheveux blonds. Jamais il n'avait considéré cette invasion comme étant sérieuse…jusqu'à ce que la mort d'Aizen ne remonte jusqu'à lui le matin-même. L'enquête concernant ce meurtre n'était pas encore fermée.

Soudainement, un Reiatsu extrêmement élevé fut ressenti par tout le monde présent sur le pont. Ukitake, venant tout juste de se remettre d'une autre crise la jour même, avait même un peu de difficulté à supporter une telle pression…mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire flancher l'homme qui avait suivi l'entrainement de Yamamoto-soutaicho, «Quel est ce Reiatsu? Il est au niveau d'un capitaine, mais je ne reconnais pas son propriétaire. Qui est-ce? Et d'où vient-il?»

Rukia cependant, malgré la différence de puissance, réussit à relever de petites ressemblances avec un Reiatsu qu'elle connaissait très bien, «_Ce Reiatsu…c'est impossible!_» Tout à coup, une silhouette passa au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle, attirant l'attention de tous. «I-Ichigo…», murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ayant peine à croire qu'il se tenait bel et bien à côté d'elle.

Ichigo continua de marcher, dépassant la captive, «Hanatarou, ça va? Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui lorsque je vous ai dit de me laisser. Où est Ganju?» Le petit shinigami pointa en direction du corps du Shiba, «Je vois…» Ichigo se tourna finalement vers Rukia, «Rukia, je suis venu de sortir de là.» Cependant, l'expression faciale de la femme resta inchangée, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. «Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je viens de te dire que j'allais te sauver!»

«…Espèce d'idiot!», s'exclama Rukia, une larme traçant son chemin sur sa joue gauche. «Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me sauver. Je t'ai interdit de venir ici. Et maintenant, regarde-toi, tout couvert de blessures…tu n'as pas fière allure, espèce d'idiot.»

Ichigo tourna son regard vers les deux capitaines présents sur le pont. «Tu pourras te fâcher contre moi autant que tu veux plus tard. Après que je l'aie vaincu.», annonça-t-il, fixant les yeux de Byakuya.

«Ichigo...», essaya d'intervenir Rukia. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer par sa faute.

«Et je suppose que tu vas maintenant me dire de courir, c'est ça?», dit-il, lui coupant la parole. «Aucune chance que je fasse ça, me fait pas rire! C'était pas facile d'arriver jusqu'ici tu sais?» Il reporta son attention sur Rukia, quittant Byakuya du regard pendant un moment. «Peu importe ce que tu dis, ça va rien changer. Je vais te tirer hors d'ici par les cheveux s'il le faut, mais tu vas venir avec moi. Inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, minus.»

«Quoi?» l'étonnement de Rukia fut rapidement remplacé par un sentiment d'outrage causé par la façon dont il venait de lui parler, «Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Quel genre d'étrange mission de sauvetage est-ce que tu crois mener? Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on doit secourir quelqu'un?»

«Silence!», répliqua Ichigo avec agitation. «C'est toi qui se fait secourir alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Tu devrais être dans un coin, tremblant de peur et criant 'Au secours! Au secours! Venez m'aider!'»

Les deux se foudroyèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire ne prenne naissance sur le visage de Rukia, «Tu ne changes pas, huh? T'es pareil qu'avant; t'écoutes jamais rien de ce que je te dis.»

Ichigo lui tourna le dos pour faire de nouveau face à Byakuya. «Absolument! T'es toujours là à t'inquiéter pour moi et à essayer de me protéger. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton sort pour le moment. Ne t'en fais surtout pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir dans un proche avenir.», dit-il avec un sourire. «Je me suis énormément amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.»

Ukitake regardait avec curiosité le nouveau venu, «Byakuya, qui est-ce?»

«Personne.», répondit l'aristocrate . «En comparaison avec la personne étendue derrière vous, il n'est absolument pas important. Ce n'est qu'un Ryoka qui périra bientôt par la lame de mon épée. Je vais mettre un terme à cette invasion dénuée de sens. Tout ça s'arrête maintenant.»

Ichigo envoya un sourire confiant à Byakuya, «Regarde-toi à te tenir là, comme si tu n'avais pas de problèmes. Tu n'as même pas attaqué pendant que je parlais avec Rukia.»

«À qui crois-tu parler?», répliqua immédiatement Byakuya. «Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'essayer d'attaquer quelqu'un comme toi par surprise? Ne te surestime pas, petit insecte insignifiant.» Comme pour démontrer son point, Byakuya inonda le pont avec son Reiatsu à un point tel qu'Hanatarou et Rukia tombèrent à genoux, incapables de supporter une telle énergie.

Ichigo se contenta de lever Zangetsu vers son adversaire. «Hm.», fit Byakuya, un peu impressionné malgré lui par la détermination dont faisait preuve le shinigami aux cheveux oranges. «Tu n'as même pas réagi confronté à un tel pouvoir. Il semblerait que tu aies effectivement obtenu une puissance plus élevée. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à retrouver tes pouvoirs de shinigami, mais tu aurais dû retourner à ta vie d'humain normal plutôt que de la gaspiller après l'avoir gardée par un malheureux hasard. Quelle folie.»

«Je ne 'gaspille' pas ma vie.», déclara Ichigo avec conviction. «Je vais te battre puis je retourne chez moi avec Rukia.»

«Je t'ai dit de ne pas te surestimer.», dit Byakuya avant de disparaître avec un Shunpo. Ichigo arrêta aisément le coup dirigé vers son dos, empêchant ainsi Byakuya de le blesser ou même de le tuer d'un seul coup.

«Tu dis que je me surestime. J'ai vu chacun de tes pas, Kuchiki Byakuya!», s'exclama Ichigo avant de repousser son adversaire loin de lui et de faire demi-tour pour faire face au noble une fois de plus.

Byakuya fronça quelque peu les sourcils, «Je vois. Tu t'es plus amélioré que je que je croyais. Dans ce cas…» Il tint son Zanpakuto verticalement devant lui, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait affronté Ganju. «Avant que tu ne deviennes trop arrogant, je vais devoir te montrer ce que tu ne pourras jamais surpasser en mille ans d'entraînement. L'énorme gouffre séparant nos deux niveaux de puissance.»

«Ichigo! Cours!», hurla Rukia, ne voulant pas voir son ami subir le même sort que Ganju.

«Chire—». Avant que Byakuya n'ait pu terminer sa commande de Shikai, un tissu retenu par Yoruichi vint entourer Senbonzakura, «Ah…Shihouin Yoruichi. Il y a un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Vous avez disparu pendant cent ans, tout le monde croyait que vous étiez morte.»

«Merci d'être venu m'aider Yoruichi.», dit Ichigo, tenant toujours son épée pointée vers Byakuya. «Mais tasse-toi de là. Je vais le battre.»

Yoruichi laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, «Le vaincre? Tout seul?» Elle se retourna pour le regarder d'un œil, gardant le deuxième fixé sur son ami d'enfance. «Idiot.»

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Naruto apparut derrière lui en mettant un bras autour du cou du shinigami remplaçant tout en pressant sa seconde main sur la blessure qu'il avait reçue en combattant Kenpachi. Naruto avait un regard sérieux tandis qu'Ichigo se retournait pour le regarder avec incrédulité. Naruto haussa les épaules, «Meilleur ninja au monde.» Naruto retira sa main du ventre de l'adolescent et l'utilisa pour le retenir alors qu'il tombait vers l'avant, inconscient. «Je l'ai, Yoruichi-chan.»

«C'est une drogue, c'est ça?», demanda Ukitake lorsqu'il vit la réaction d'Ichigo à ce que le nouveau inconnu venait de faire. «Tu es ici pour le sauver.» Il remarqua pour la première fois l'apparence de Naruto et constata qu'elle était conforme à ce qu'il avait lu dans l'édition spéciale de ce matin, «Attends, tu es ce Ryoka qui causait des problèmes partout dans le Seireitei, Uzumaki Naruto.»

Naruto plaça le corps d'Ichigo sur son épaule, «Yep. Ravi de te rencontrer. T'as l'air assez gentil.» Il regarda en direction de Byakuya. «On dirait que t'es constipé. Alors tu es Kuchiki Byakuya…» Il fixa l'homme pour un moment, «T'as une belle maison.»

Byakuya retourna simplement le regard du blond, inexpressif, «En effet…c'est toi qui a ruiné les vêtements de mon clan, n'est-ce pas?»

Naruto cligna des yeux, «Voyons, tu ne peux pas prouver ça.»

«Tu as écrit 'Uzumaki Naruto était ici' dans le sol du jardin intérieur.», contra Byakuya sans sembler le moins du monde contrarié. «Tu as une personnalité très…inhabituelle.»

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant fixer Byakuya avant de le pointer du doigt, comme pour l'accuser. «Ta famille est-elle reliée à celle des Hyuuga ou des Uchiha…parce que tu ressembles et agis comme l'enfant légitime de deux personnes que je connaissais…quoi que je ne veux absolument pas savoir comment ils s'y seraient pris pour te concevoir…», dit-il avec un frisson avant de claquer des doigt. «Je sais! Tu dois être un clone.» Pour une raison inexpliquée, Byakuya ressentit soudainement une irrésistible envie de tuer Naruto à ce moment précis, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un Ryoka.

«Focus Naruto!», intervint Yoruichi. Entendant la femme-chat, le visage de Naruto devint immédiatement dénué d'expression, «Prépare-toi à partir.»

Ukitake adressa la parole à Yoruichi, «Toi aussi tu veux le sauver, Yoruichi?»

«Pensez-vous que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça, sempai?», demanda froidement Byakuya. «Non, vous ne quitterez pas cet endroit comme bon vous semble, ni vous ni Uzumaki Naruto.»

Yoruichi offrit un sourire confiant à Byakuya, «Quand as-tu appris à parler comme ça, Byakuya? M'as-tu déjà vaincue dans un jeu de tag?»

Byakuya fixa son regard dans celui de la femme aux cheveux mauves. «Peut-être est-il temps de refaire une partie dans ce cas.», dit-il avant de disparaître.

Les muscles de Naruto se tendirent en préparation contre une éventuelle attaque, mais il laissa Yoruichi gérer la situation pour le moment. Byakuya dépassa rapidement Yoruichi et se retourna pour donner un coup d'épée avant de finalement se rendre compte que son attaque avait échouée puisque Yoruichi était parvenue à prendre le corps d'Ichigo des bras de Naruto. Elle s'était arrêtée sur la rampe du pont, souriante : elle était certaine d'avoir échappé à son poursuivant…du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'apparaisse derrière elle, «Vous ne pouvez pas me semer avec un niveau si bas de Shunpo.»

Il balança son épée à bout portant, mais Yoruichi se contenta de sauter par-dessus l'attaque et d'atterrir sur son bras droit, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage tandis qu'elle supportait toujours le corps d'Ichigo, «_Tu_ ne peux pas m'attraper _moi_ avec _ce_ niveau de Shunpo.» Elle disparut soudainement pour réapparaître sur le toit d'un édifice tout près. «Trois jours. En trois jours je le rendrai plus fort que toi.», annonça-t-elle, tapant le dos du Kurosaki qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. «Ce petit combat est reporté jusque-là. Tu peux essayer de me suivre si tu veux, mais 'Shunshin Yoruichi' (Yoruichi la déesse du mouvement éclair) ne sera pas attrapée si facilement.», rigola-t-elle avant de disparaître avec un courant d'air.

Byakuya se retourna pour confronter Naruto. Il se tenait au même endroit depuis le début de l'altercation, les bras croisés et un regard ennuyé dans les yeux, «Enfin. Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié.»

«Tu ne t'es pas sauvé.», prononça Byakuya. Il avait véritablement oublié la présence de l'autre Ryoka, mais ce qui le surprenait était qu'il n'en avait pas profité pour l'attaquer, il ne faisait qu'attendre. «Pourquoi es-tu ici?», questionna-t-il, planifiant attaquer rapidement pour mettre cet élément inconnu hors d'état de nuire.

Naruto sourit, «Je suis ici pour laisser un message. Je ne suis pas le vrai Naruto. Le vrai Naruto est parti depuis un bon moment, pendant que tu t'amusais avec Yoruichi-chan. Je ne suis qu'un clone, me tuer ne servirait strictement à rien…sauf peut-être à te faire te sentir mieux.»

«Tu n'es pas un shinigami.», assura Ukitake. «Tu n'es pas non plus un quincy comme un de tes camarades, mais tu ne sembles pas être un humain ordinaire. Qu'es-tu?»

Le clone s'adossa sur la rampe, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fixés au ciel, «Je ne suis qu'un humble sage…voyageant à travers les époques pour créer un équilibre.» Il regarda intensément Rukia, «Ne prends pas tes aises dans cette prison. Monsieur Je-vais-sauver-tous-mes-amis-et-rien-ne-peut-m'en-empêcher va bientôt venir te sortir d'ici, tu n'as qu'à attendre. Et si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre dans ton coin lorsque quelqu'un prend des risques pour te venir en aide et qu'il te montre que tu en vaux la peine. Parce ce que selon moi, le simple fait que tu lui demandes de te laisser là où tu es est une insulte envers ton ami. À plus!» Le clone se poussa par-dessus la rampe et se laissa tomber vers le sol.

Byakuya et Ukitake regardèrent l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Naruto, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut un nuage de fumée flottant dans les airs. Byakuya se retourna brusquement, se préparant à quitter le pont, ignorant Rukia et Hanatarou, «Hey! Où allez-vous? Qu'en est-il des autres, leur présence ici n'était-elle pas la raison qui vous a poussé à venir ici au départ?» De toute évidence, Ukitake ne comprenait rien à la psychologie d'un Kuchiki.

«Je ne suis plus intéressé.», répliqua le noble avec monotonie tandis qu'il s'éloignait, ne se retournant pas pour faire face à qui que ce soit. «Faites d'eux ce qu'il vous plaira.»

Ukitake se gratta le dessus de la tête alors qu'il regardait son camarade s'éloigner, «Ho, ce mec fait toujours tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut de toute façon.» Il retourna son attention sur Rukia qui était tombée sur le pont, «_Elle a finalement flanché après avoir enduré la pression que la présence de Byakuya a dû lui faire subir. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir._» Il laissa un léger soupir franchir ses lèvres, «Quelle petite paire de je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas!...Peut-être que je devrais simplement leur dire de sortir de leur prétendue cachette? Oi! Sentarou! Kiyone! Vous pouvez venir maintenant!»

Aussitôt que les derniers mots eurent quitté la bouche de leur capitaine, deux shinigami —une petite femme blonde sur laquelle on pouvait voir la partie supérieure d'un chandail blanc qu'elle portait sous son uniforme réglementaire, ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait un bandana blanc— apparurent aux côtés d'Ukitake. «Vous avez appelé, capitaine?», demanda la femme alors que son compagnon et elle-même s'inclinait devant leur idole.

Ukitake leur servit un regard sévère, «Alors vous ne m'avez réellement pas écouté après tout…Quand êtes-vous arrivés?»

«Lorsque vous avez dit ' Pfiou, on a eu chaud!', Ukitake-taicho!», répliqua l'homme avec entrain.

«Depuis le début donc…», soupira Ukitake, un air exaspéré sur le visage. «Ne vous avais-je pas interdit de venir? Je croyais avoir été clair; ç'aurait put devenir très dangereux.»

L'homme, Sentarou, se releva brusquement et fit un salut militaire. «Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais je vous respecte beaucoup trop capitaine et je ne pouvais pas me décider à ne pas vous suivre.», dit-il avec fanatisme.

«T'es tellement pathétique, Sentarou!», s'exclama la femme aux côtés dudit Sentarou. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ukitake, «Taicho, je ressens exactement la même chose! En fait, je vous aime-. Non, respecte encore plus!»

Les deux commencèrent à argumenter sur qui respectait le plus le capitaine jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne prenne le contrôle de la situation. «Okay, c'est assez. Kiyone, contacte immédiatement la quatrième division. L'homme étendu au sol est gravement blessé et il a besoin de soins médicaux de toute urgence.», ordonna-t-il à sa subordonnée. «Sentarou, je te prierais de bien vouloir reconduire Rukia dans la prison.»

L'homme acquiesça gravement et se dirigea vers Rukia et Hanatarou, «Pousse-toi de là, gamin.»

«Je refuse!», répliqua fermement Hanatarou, essayant encore de protéger la shinigami. «Je ne permettrai pas qu'on remette Rukia-san dans cette prison!»

«Fous le camp, fichu gamin!», cria Sentarou. «Est-ce que tu crois que je veux réellement la remettre dans un endroit pareil?» Il passa à côté du membre de la quatrième division et prit Rukia dans ses bras, «Désolé, Kuchiki. Ukitake-taicho va te faire sortir d'ici. Tiens bon encore un peu.»

Kiyone le suivit pour argumenter un peu plus, laissant Hanatarou et Ukitake seuls sur le pont avec le corps de Ganju, le plus jeune des deux shinigami étant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler ses pensées. «Tu veux me demander pourquoi je vous aide, c'est ça?», supposa Ukitake. Hanatarou hocha la tête. «Bien sûr que je vais vous aider! Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve qui a tué Aizen, vous deux êtes des sources d'informations capitales en plus d'être des suspects; je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir. Et puis, même si vous vous y êtes très mal pris et que tout ça aurait pu tourner au désastre, vous avez essayé de sauver un membre de ma division. Alors je ne peux pas laisser ton ami mourir sans essayer quelque chose; je me sentirais mal.», finit-il avec un sourire.

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi déposa le corps d'Ichigo en essayant de reprendre son souffle, «_Bon sang…ça doit être parce que j'ai pas utilisé autant de Shunpo depuis une centaine d'années, mais je suis complètement à bout de souffle. J'ai vraiment perdu en endurance._» Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, regardant le corps immobile de l'adolescent inconscient, littéralement et figurativement. «_Debout Ichigo…je dois te rendre plus fort d'ici trois jours._»

«Oi! Yoruichi-chan!», cria une voix, attirant l'attention de la femme-chat vers l'entrée de la cachette. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rebord de la falaise. Une fois rendue, elle fut accueillie par un spectacle hilarant : Naruto était suspendu la tête en bas par une corde à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de la caverne, «Tu veux bien m'aider?»

Yoruichi cligna des yeux, essayant de démystifier comment au juste il en était arrivé là. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Mais surtout, comment t'es arrivé là?»

Naruto eut un sourire conspirateur, «Quand tu es partie, j'ai tiré parti de toute l'agitation et j'ai couru en direction du bord de la falaise. J'ai attaché une corde à mes pieds que j'ai fixée au mur avec un kunai pour pouvoir sauter et me balancer vers la cachette où tu m'avais amené la dernière fois, mais je savais pas trop à quelle distance exactement l'entrée se trouvait, et me voici.» Il rigola. «Si je me balance vers toi et que je coupe la corde, tu penses pouvoir m'attraper?»

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, jusqu'au moment où il avait vu des shinigami qui étaient, selon lui, sous l'emprise d'une puissante illusion, «Alors, tu connais un shinigami qui se spécialise dans les illusions?»

Elle y réfléchit un bon moment, «Ça fait vraiment longtemps depuis ma dernière visite, et je n'ai jamais vraiment prit la peine de me tenir au courant des capacités de tout le monde. Je connais beaucoup de shinigami, Naruto, et laisse-moi te dire que des pouvoirs comme celui que tu décris sont très rares. De toute façon, il y a d'autres choses plus pressantes qui requièrent notre attention, par exemple, lui.» Elle fit un geste en direction d'Ichigo, «Je dois le préparer pour qu'il soit prêt à combattre, mais surtout à battre, Byakuya, et pour faire ça, il faut qu'il atteigne le Bankai (libération finale).»

«Bankai? C'est quoi ça?», demanda Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Yoruichi qui était retournée s'adosser au mur lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la caverne. «Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'utile? Parce que ce Byakuya n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je pensais que t'allais me demander de le retenir quand on est allé chercher monsieur carotte ici inconscient. Je viens juste de me battre avec Soi-Fon la nuit dernière. Deux capitaines en moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais du 'bon temps' si le combat d'hier était représentatif.»

Yoruichi lui offrit un sourire apaisant. «Oh, tu aurais probablement réussi à le repousser sans trop de problème.», dit-elle avec un ton joueur tout en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras. «Et pour répondre à ta question, le Bankai pourrait très bien être la seule chose dont on ait réellement besoin dans les jours qui viennent. La puissance que ça donnera à Ichigo n'est pas négligeable si on tient à continuer notre petite mission, pas si on doit combattre les capitaines qui sont maintenant déployés pour nous appréhender du moins. Tous les capitaines exception faite de Zaraki Kenpachi ont un Bankai à leur disposition, un 'boost' de puissance pour le Zanpakuto encore plus important que celui apporté par le Shikai.»

«C'est un autre pouvoir des Zanpakuto?», demanda-t-il. «Alors Soi-Fon avait une autre technique qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pendant notre combat? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas utilisé? Pas que je ne m'en plaigne, loin de là, parce qu'elle frappait assez fort sans avoir besoin d'une autre augmentation de puissance, merci.» Il regarda son torse, «Cette putain de marque est toujours sur ma poitrine! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne disparaît pas bon sang?»

Yoruichi éclata de rire. «On dirait bien que quelqu'un pense à toi!», chantonna-t-elle avec bonne humeur. «C'est pas la fin du monde. Sa marque ne va rien te faire tant qu'elle n'y touche pas une seconde fois, et elle ne peut pas te trouver alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis impressionnée par contre. Ça va bientôt faire douze heures, et elle n'a toujours pas disparu. Quand j'étais encore son capitaine, Soi-Fon ne pouvait pas maintenir sa marque plus d'une demi-heure.»

Naruto toucha son torse. «Je vois pas ce qui est drôle là-dedans. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis si elle parvenait à me toucher encore.», se plaignit-il à la beauté assise à ses côtés. «Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable de me retrouver? Si j'ai bien compris comment elle pense, premièrement, après le combat d'hier elle va être fâchée et deuxièmement, si elle est ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme moi, elle n'acceptera pas que ce combat se termine de cette façon. Je suis certain qu'elle est déjà en train de me chercher au moment où on se parle. La marque n'agit pas comme un signal ou quelque chose du genre?»

Yoruichi secoua la tête, «Non…et elle n'est définitivement pas en train de te chercher parce que tu l'as laissée en bien mauvais état et qu'elle n'a pas ton bizarre et effrayant facteur de guérison. Ça signifie qu'elle se sera rendue à la quatrième division pour se faire traiter.»

Avec tout le temps passé à explorer le Seireitei, Naruto savait maintenant que les membres de la quatrième division étaient les médecins de la Soul Society, les guérisseurs. Mais rien de ce que venait de dire Yoruichi ne le convainquait. «Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'empêcherait de venir me chercher?», demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. «Si j'étais elle, je sortirais de là aussitôt que je pourrais me tenir droit.»

Yoruichi répondit avec un sourire qui signifiait très clairement 'je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas', «Disons simplement que tu es en sécurité et restons en-là pour l'instant Naruto. Fais-moi confiance, Soi-Fon est loin d'être sortie de l'auberge…ou plutôt de l'hôpital.»

Naruto la regarda avec confusion, «Um…pourquoi?»

XxxXxxX

Soi-Fon résistait à l'envie brulante d'éternuer à répétition tandis qu'elle enfilait avec hâte son uniforme. Il n'était pas question de laisser la bataille de la veille se terminer de cette façon, «_Il ne m'échappera pas! Quelle distance a-t-il pu parcourir dans son état de toute façon? Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de le retrouver et d'en finir avec lui._»

«Où allez-vous, taicho?»

Une voix plutôt clame et apaisante arrêta Soi-Fon dans son élan alors qu'elle était rendue à mettre ses sandales. Elle se retourna quasiment mécaniquement vers la porte de sa chambre pour y trouver la capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu, qui lui offrait un merveilleux sourire. Elle était une élégante femme aux yeux bleus, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une tresse simple qui descendait jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Elle portait un obi, en plus de son haori de capitaine, contrairement aux autres shinigami qui préféraient porter un sash.

Soi-Fon recommença lentement à placer sa sandale sur son pied, ne quittant jamais de ses yeux vigilants la capitaine de l'équipe médicale, «Je dois retourner à l'extérieur pour retrouver le dangereux Ryoka nommé Uzumaki Naruto. Je l'ai combattu la nuit dernière et je suis convaincue qu'il est toujours là, dehors, encore blessé. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.»

Unohana secoua la tête, «Je ne vous ai pas encore signifié que vous pouviez quitter mon hôpital, taicho. Nous avons déjà un capitaine décédé et un autre dans une condition encore plus inquiétante que la vôtre. Je préfèrerais ne pas perdre un seul autre officier haut gradé simplement parce que l'envie d'aller chasser un Ryoka est trop forte.»

«C'est exactement pour ça que je dois aller le retrouver moi-même!», insista Soi-Fon avec véhémence. «Ce Ryoka a démontré des aptitudes en infiltration, sabotage et assassinassions qui sont au moins équivalentes aux miennes! Considérant le peu d'informations qu'on connait, il y a de bonnes chances que ce soit lui qui ait éliminé Aizen-taicho! N'importe quel autre shinigami haut gradé pourrait être la prochaine victime si personne n'arrête Uzumaki Naruto, et aucun capitaine n'est plus qualifié que moi pour cette tâche!»

«Vous voulez parler de cet Uzumaki Naruto?», demanda Unohana en sortant de son haori un magazine—ayant pour page couverture le visage ricanant de Naruto, grossi pour qu'il prenne toute la page—qu'elle tendit à sa consœur qui préféra ne pas prendre ce morceau de chiffon. «D'une façon qui m'est totalement inconnue, ces magazines ont trouvés leur chemin partout dans le Seireitei hier. Prenant en compte le fait qu'il s'agit d'une revue complètement narcissique auto-gratifiante écrite dans le but d'être une blague, j'oserais affirmer que c'est assez bien écrit et terriblement amusant. Saviez-vous, Soi-Fon-taicho, qu'Uzumaki Naruto est un auteur? Ce doit être la raison derrière la qualité de cette édition.»

Soi-Fon regarda le magazine que la capitaine de la quatrième division tenait encore, son œil droit soudainement sujet à une crise de tics, «Le fait qu'il soit parvenu à infiltrer le QG nécessaire à l'écriture de ce déchet prouve mon point! Il est dangereux, Unohana-taicho! Il joue au clown, mais dans une bataille, très peu de gens seraient en mesure de le vaincre, ne vous laissez pas berner!»

«Quoi qu'il en soit,—», dit-elle alors qu'elle baissait sa main avec laquelle elle avait tendu le magazine, «—vous ne sortirez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je vous libère, alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remettre vos habits d'hôpital et de retourner dans votre lit, merci.» Le sourire affiché sur le visage de la capitaine racontait une histoire, mais l'impression que laissait ressentir son Reiatsu incita Soi-Fon à hésiter avant de finalement faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, faisant heureusement diminuer la pression émise par Unohana. «Merci, Soi-Fon-taicho. En toute honnêteté, malgré son apparence rustique et ses manières brusques, Zaraki-taicho est un bien meilleur patient que vous.»

Soi-Fon ne répondit rien à cette dernière déclaration tandis qu'elle se glissait silencieusement sous les couvertes de son lit, «_C'est probablement parce qu'il n'est même pas encore réveillé et que tu nous effraies tous à mort lorsqu'on est à l'hôpital. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il est ici, il sait probablement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop te contrarier depuis le temps. Barbare ou non._» Elle cligna des yeux, confuse, lorsqu'Unohana plaça le magazine sur son lit.

«Pour faire passer le temps.», expliqua la capitaine alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, laissant Soi-Fon seule.

Soi-Fon foudroya le magazine du regard avant que le silence présent dans la pièce ne devienne trop imposant. «'Connais ton ennemi' je suppose…», marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle tournait le magazine dans le bon sens et qu'elle commençait sa lecture.

XxxXxxX

«Où vas-tu?», demanda Yoruichi alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers la sortie de la cachette. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur altercation avec Byakuya.

Naruto roula les épaules afin de s'étirer un peu; ne pas bouger n'avait jamais été son fort, «Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour enseigner le Bankai au gamin, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre, mais je doute que je sois utile ici à moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi pour l'affronter.»

Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune shinigami qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, «Non, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour lui enseigner le Bankai. Mais il faut quand même que tu restes ici. Tu n'as pas encore affronté un adversaire utilisant le Bankai, et je devrais te dire que le Bankai multiplie la force de l'utilisateur par un facteur entre cinq et dix.»

Les yeux de Naruto s'endurcirent, «Dix fois plus fort? Encore un fois, je le demande : pourquoi Soi-Fon n'a-t-elle pas utilisé son Bankai pour essayer de me battre?»

Yoruichi haussa les épaules, «Je ne transporte même pas mon Zanpakuto avec moi parce que je préfère utiliser mes mains. Je pense qu'on peut supposer qu'elle n'aime pas l'utiliser. Soi-Fon n'est pas une combattante qui aime les attaques voyantes, alors son Bankai doit aller contre son style de combat. Les autres sont habituellement plus chanceux avec leur Bankai, car il va la plupart du temps main dans la main avec leur style, mais aucun utilisateur du Bankai ne doit être sous-estimé. Tu devrais rester ici pour assister à l'utilisation d'un Bankai si le gamin parvient à trouver le sien. De cette façon, tu n'auras pas l'expérience lancée en pleine face durant une bataille et tu seras au moins préparé à la quantité d'énergie dégagée.»

«Plus de puissance, huh?», dit Naruto alors qu'il s'éloignait de la sortie et se dirigeait vers la forme inconsciente étendue au sol. «Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore une infinité de techniques que tu n'as pas encore vues, certaines probablement plus destructrices que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. S'il-te-plaît, ne me sous-estime pas. Je commence enfin à me faire à l'idée de combattre plusieurs shinigami. Les vieux guerriers comme moi ont toujours un tour caché dans leur manche.» Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes d'Ichigo et se retourna alors que le héros du jour commençait à revenir à ses sens: hey!, s'il devait attendre que le gamin atteigne le Bankai avant de pouvoir partir, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser perdre son temps à se reposer!

«Et où vas-tu _maintenant_?», demanda Yoruichi alors que le blond s'enfonçait plus profondément dans leur refuge, en direction de l'immense terrain d'entraînement.

«Comme je ne peux apparemment pas partir pour aller faire une autre reconnaissance, je vais aller m'assurer que quelque chose que j'ai préparé plus tôt va être prêt pour quand j'en aurais besoin.», dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la femme. «Ton prodige est réveillé et il semble assez énervé.»

Yoruichi baissa le regard pour le fixer dans celui d'Ichigo qui la regardait avec colère. Elle laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres, «_Je suppose que c'est le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'est le Bankai et espérer qu'il n'est pas assez imbécile pour penser qu'il peut gagner sans y avoir recours._»

XxxXxxX

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Naruto se glissa avec bonheur dans la source thermale qui était située dans leur cachette, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête afin de relaxer. «Eh bien je sais pas trop pour toi, monsieur tête de carotte, mais mes préparations se sont drôlement bien déroulées! J'ai déjà terminé, alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est d'attendre que tu atteignes le Bankai pour aller sauver ta demoiselle en détresse.»

Ichigo, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Naruto de lui avoir fait perdre connaissance plus tôt sur le pont, foudroya du regard le blond qui venait de le rejoindre dans la source thermale. «Parfait pour toi! Mon Zanpakuto est un vrai bourreau et il essaie constamment de me tuer.» Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, «Au moins, cette source est vraiment relaxante, quoique je ne puisse pas dire s'il fait jour ou nuit…Tu penses que je peux le faire? Atteindre le Bankai?»

«Ça dépend de toi.», répondit Naruto en soupirant d'aise, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée. «Ça dépend de ta volonté. Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera avancer si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut en toi pour y parvenir.» Il demeura silencieux pour quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, «Est-ce qu'il y a encore une marque en forme de papillon sur mon torse?»

«Uh, ouais.», répondit Ichigo avant de porter plus attention au dessin. «Je pensais que c'était un tattoo ou quelque chose du genre. Ça a l'air gay.»

Naruto grogna, «Je sais…C'est un putain de papillon! Est-ce que ça aurait l'air moins pire si je disais que c'est une fille qui me l'a donné?» Il pencha la tête pour regarder la marque sur sa poitrine. «Au moins je sais qu'elle pense à moi.», dit-il distraitement avec un sourire. «Elle est trop sexy, c'est une capitaine, et elle te tuerait en genre cinq minutes. Ha, Yoruichi te tuerais en genre trois, alors tu ferais mieux de débloquer ton Bankai si tu veux mon avis!»

Ichigo lança un regard furieux en direction du ninja, «Hey! J'ai déjà battu un capitaine; pas toi! Ça c'est terminé en match nul!»

Naruto ricana, «Premièrement, je n'essayais pas de la tuer; toi oui. Deuxièmement, j'ai entendu dire que ton adversaire s'est donné un handicap pour rendre le combat plus intéressant, et tu n'es parvenu qu'à faire un match nul, parce que si Yoruichi a été obligée de te ramasser et de t'amener ici pendant que tu étais inconscient, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une victoire.»

Ichigo grogna, prenant le dernier commentaire de Naruto comme un défi. Avec la journée qu'il avait eu, Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre des remarques de ce genre, «Quoi? Tu penses que tu peux me battre?»

Naruto lui donna un sourire confiant, «Les deux mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux fermés. Tu es cinq mille ans trop tôt pour représenter un quelconque intérêt pour moi. J'ai oublié plus de choses à propos des combats que tu n'en apprendras jamais. Dis-moi, serais-tu prêt à te battre contre Yoruichi-chan?»

«Non», répondit honnêtement Ichigo. Cette femme lui enseignait quelque chose dont il ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence la veille, et elle connaissait plus de choses sur les shinigami que lui. Une combinaison de ces deux éléments assurait la victoire de Yoruichi dans un hypothétique combat. «Mais t'es pas elle. T'es juste un gars normal!»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Vraiment? Parce que si j'avais à me battre contre elle ici et maintenant, je suis certain que je pourrais la battre…si ce n'étais pas de mon désir de la voir tomber follement en amour avec moi qui l'emporte largement sur mon désir d'affirmer ma dominance sur quelqu'un de fort…sauf si elle est _ce_genre de femme et que la dominer me rapprocherait de mon but premier, ce qui signifierait qu'il faut immédiatement que j'aille la trouver et la confronter.» Naruto vit Ichigo rouler les yeux, «Quoi? Tu ne penses pas que Yoruichi est incroyable? Magnifique? Superbe? T'es complètement cinglé mon gars!»

«Elle est un shinigami et je suis un humain. Ce que je pense d'elle n'a que très peu d'importance.», affirma Ichigo résolument. «Et puis, elle est tellement plus vieille que nous.»

«Plus vieille que _toi_», corrigea Naruto. «J'chuis pas un shinigami, mais je suis plus vieux qu'elle. Je peux affirmer en toute sécurité qu'elle est loin d'avoir mon âge, alors je me fous complètement de quel âge exactement elle a. Et il y a une autre chose que j'ai remarquée; la seule différence que je peux trouver entre la Soul Society et le monde des humains est l'espérance de vie…ce qui revient à dire que pour moi il n'y a pas de différence.» Voyant Ichigo le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, Naruto se souvint d'un petit détail qu'il avait omis de partager avec les membres de l'expédition —outre Yoruichi-chan bien sûr!—, «Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit? Je suis immortel. Ne vas pas raconter ça partout dans le monde des humains, hein?»

Ichigo fixa le blond un petit moment avant de brusquement lever les deux mains vers le ciel, «Tu sais quoi? Je vais même pas m'efforcer à ne pas te croire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai vécu depuis quelques jours. J'ai combattu un fou furieux qui m'a quasiment tranché en deux une trentaine de fois, j'ai eu une expérience très étrange avec mon Zanpakuto, j'ai été sauvé par notre chat guide —un fichu chat!— qui se trouve à être, non seulement _une_ chatte, mais une chatte qui s'est transformée en femme devant moi —et ne va pas t'imaginer qu'elle s'est encombrée avec des vêtements hein? —, j'ai volé dans les airs avec une espèce d'aile que notre _chat_ avait, je me suis retrouvé à portée de main de la personne que je suis venu secourir, mais j'ai été forcé de la laisser en plan parce que la femme nue de plus tôt était revenue avec un blond bizarre qui m'a fait perdre connaissance. Ensuite, j'ai appris que mon épée avait une espèce de transformation super puissante et que pour l'obtenir, j'allais devoir vaincre ma propre épée…et mon Zanpakuto est une des personnes les plus cruelles que je connaisse. Alors oui, apprendre que t'es immortel est assez énorme, mais avec tout ce qui se passe présentement, je ferais aussi bien de faire comme si c'était normal. Bon sang, c'est toutes que des vacances d'été!»

Naruto se contenta de fixer Ichigo pendant tout le temps que dura le petit monologue de ce dernier, «Ça t'a fait du bien de laisser tout ça sortir?» Ichigo acquiesça, prenant un longue et apaisante inspiration. «Content pour toi, parce que si j'étais pas immortel, je serais furieux contre toi d'avoir gaspillé autant de mon temps.»

«Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous?», leur parvint la voix de Yoruichi tandis qu'elle apparaissait sur le bord de la source thermale, commençant déjà à retirer ses vêtements.

«Oui, va-t'en!/Non, pas de problème!», répondirent Ichigo et Naruto respectivement.

«…Je viens.» Naruto leva le poing haut dans les airs en signe de victoire tandis qu'Ichigo se retourna pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Yoruichi…jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le blond gémir de déception. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo se permis de regarder derrière lui pour voir que Yoruichi était entrée dans l'eau sous sa forme de chatte. Elle ricana lorsqu'elle entendit le soupir soulagé d'Ichigo, «Espèce de débauché! Je suis certaine que tu es déçu de ne pas me voir nue. Je traite Naruto de pervers, mais t'es aussi pire que lui. Au moins, lui, il n'essaie pas d'être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.»

Ichigo la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle continuait de patauger autour des deux hommes, «Ne me force pas à te noyer!»

«Comment se sont déroulés vos entraînements?», demanda-t-elle à ses deux compagnons.

Naruto posa sa tête sur la roche derrière lui et laissa un sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage, «Je suis prêt quand tu veux, Yoruichi-chan. Un mot et je suis prêt à passer à l'action.»

La femme-chat le regarda avec curiosité, «Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tout ce que je t'ai vu faire, c'est de rester assis au centre d'un cercle formé par cinq de tes clones. On aurait dit une espèce de gourou ou quelque chose du même genre.»

Naruto agita son doigt, comme le font les parents lorsqu'ils reprennent leurs enfants, «Un sage! Pas un gourou. Et je veux pas te dire ce que je faisais tout de suite : je veux garder ça en surprise.»

Yoruichi lui donna un regard qu'elle essaya de rendre irrésistible, mais Naruto ne semblait pas près de flancher, «Parfait, parfait! C'est bon, tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt…casseur de party.» Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil et elle reporta son attention sur Ichigo. «Et toi? Que penses-tu de ton entraînement?»

Ichigo se gratta le dessus de la tête, «C'est dur, et je peux pas dire si j'approche de mon but ou pas. C'est Kisuke qui a inventé la marionnette où il faut que je mette l'esprit de Zangetsu? Et c'est lui qui a construit cet endroit aussi?»

«Yep.», répondit Yoruichi. «Il a construit cette cachette pour nous faire un terrain de jeu quand on était petits. Plus tard, on venait ici pour s'entraîner.» Elle se remit à nager et se retrouva derrière Ichigo.

Ichigo de retourna pour lui poser une question, mais il fit rapidement demi-tour sur lui-même. «Pourquoi tu t'es retransformée en humaine?», cria-t-il, maintenant tout rouge à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir.

«Elle est couverte d'eau, idiot.», dit Naruto avec un ricanement face à sa réaction excessive. «Tu as encore plein de choses à expérimenter dans la vie gamin. Arrête de tout prendre aussi sérieusement. Tu n'es pas dans un combat, tu es dans une incroyablement confortable source thermale, entouré de deux amis…un d'entre eux étant une superbement sexy femme.»

Ichigo tourna son regard vers Naruto pour empêcher ses yeux de se balader sur la forme parfaite de Yoruichi—qui trouvait les réactions de l'adolescent face à ses transformations infiniment drôles— et il le foudroya du regard, «Et toi tu prends les choses trop à la légère! Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille contre une tonne de shinigami qui veulent tous notre mort, et tout ce que je t'ai vu faire, c'est de faire des farces et rire de tout! À quel point peux-tu être fort pour être aussi convaincu de t'en sortir?»

Le sourire de Naruto disparut de son visage, «Tu es tellement chanceux que Yoruichi-chan ait besoin de toi en un morceau pour que tu puisses apprendre ton Bankai, parce que si c'était pas le cas, je te sortirais de cette source par la peau du cou jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement et je t'apprendrais la politesse! Si je prenais tout aussi au sérieux et que je regardais le monde de la même façon que toi, je serais devenu fou il y a une éternité. La vie est une chose horrible et répugnante, et au moment même où tu crois avoir vu toutes les horreurs que les humains peuvent inventer…ils arrivent encore à te surprendre en pensant à quelque chose d'encore pire. Si je n'aborde pas la vie avec une attitude optimiste, considérant le monde tel qu'il est, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour tenir bon.»

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise, «Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?»

Naruto soupira et se frotta les tempes, «Tu sais, la seule raison pour laquelle je combattais ces Hollow lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était parce que j'étais dans le coin quand ils ont attaqué. Si je n'avais pas été présent et que quelqu'un m'en avait parlé, je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour vous venir en aide.» Il remarqua qu'il avait maintenant l'attention de Yoruichi en plus de celle d'Ichigo, «Les humains et les Hollow…ils ne sont pas tellement différents les uns des autres. Les Hollow tuent les gens et mangent leur âme…eh bien, au moins ils ont un but. J'ai sauvé des personnes, des civilisations entières, et la première chose que j'apprenais quelques années plus tard, c'était que le même groupe de personnes que j'avais sauvé avait tué un autre groupe de personnes. Les humains et les Hollow ont tous deux la même capacité pour être mauvais, et je suis certain qu'il en va de même pour les shinigami.»

Voyant que ni Yoruichi ni Ichigo n'avait quoi que ce soit à répondre, il décida que l'ambiance était devenue trop chargée pour qu'il puisse se détendre, «Je sors.» Juste avant de sortir de la source, alors qu'il avait encore de l'eau jusqu'au ventre, il se retourna vers les deux personnes qui le regardaient, et il s'adressa à la seule femme, «Ton protégé devrait probablement sortir bientôt lui aussi…du moins si tu veux toujours qu'il apprenne le Bankai.» Naruto sortit de l'eau, entoura sa taille d'une serviette, et s'éloigna en silence.

XxxXxxX

Après son rafraichissant bain dans la source d'eau chaude, Ichigo retourna à l'entraînement avec Zangetsu, continuant de combattre l'esprit de son Zanpakuto dans l'espoir d'atteindre la forme véritable de son épée.

Naruto était incroyablement reconnaissant que leur refuge soit aussi grand, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait dans le futur proche était d'être près d'Ichigo ou de Yoruichi. Il ne voulait pas répondre à leur question. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait dit dans la source. C'était son propre problème, ça avait toujours été son propre problème, et ce serait toujours son problème, parce qu'il était le seul qui serait en vie assez longtemps pour en être affecté, le seul qui avait la chance d'y remédier, le seul.

«_Des milliers d'années et l'époque où les gens se comprennent et s'acceptent les uns les autres n'est toujours pas arrivée. La plupart du temps, on dirait que personne n'est même intéressé, personne ne fait le moindre effort. Et maintenant, il va falloir que je m'occupe d'apporter la paix pour les shinigami en plus? Je ne sais plus quoi faire..._», pensa-t-il, couché sous ses couvertures dans son lit. Le plafond de leur cachette était exactement pareil à celui situé sous le magasin d'Urahara, ou même celui sous l'entrepôt des Vizards : il affichait toujours un ciel ensoleillé, alors il ne pouvait jamais savoir quelle heure il était. Son horloge interne était complètement chambardée.

«Hey.», entendit-il. «Ça va?», demanda Yoruichi.

Naruto s'assit droit dans son lit et acquiesça, «Ouais, j'arrive juste pas à fermer l'œil. Alors, Ichigo est encore en train de travailler sur son Bankai?» Elle acquiesça. «Pourquoi es-tu ici et pas là-bas dans ce cas? Tu devrais l'aider.»

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de Naruto, «Parce que lui seul peut le faire pour lui-même. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose pour lui à part le forcer à prendre des pauses de temps à autres, mais Zangetsu s'en occupe déjà.» Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule du blond, «Veux-tu parler de quoi que ce soit?»

Naruto ricana amèrement, «Yoruichi-chan, tu n'as pas assez de temps dans une vie pour écouter tous mes problèmes. C'est pas grave, ça n'me dérange plus. Ça fait un nombre incalculable d'années depuis que je m'occupe de mes problèmes par moi-même, ne t'en fais pas. Inquiète-toi plutôt de ton étudiant; tu veux qu'ils s'en sortent tous en vie, non?»

«Et qu'en est-il de toi?», répondit-elle avec exaspération. «Si nous nous inquiétons à propos de nos problèmes, et que tu t'inquiètes à propos de nos problèmes aussi, qui va s'inquiéter pour toi? Tu parles comme si ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'aide. Tu es ici seulement parce que je te l'ai demandé. Immortel ou pas, tu es encore humain et en tant qu'humain, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Si tu es distrait par tes pensées pendant un combat, ça pourrait facilement te faire…bon, okay, peut-être que ça pourrait pas te tuer, mais ça pourrait en faire tuer plusieurs autour de toi.»

Naruto secoua la tête avant que Yoruichi ne lui donne un regard sérieux qui l'informait ni plus ni moins qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, «Tu veux savoir quelque chose? J'ai un rêve, un rêve impossible. Je rêve d'apporter la paix dans le monde, et je suis arrivé à trouver une façon pour y parvenir de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas une question de changer le monde, Yoruichi-chan, le statu quo a été à l'origine des époques les plus paisibles que le monde ait connues. Changer le monde…ça créé la panique et le désordre, ce qui engendre la colère, qui engendre à son tour la haine, qui engendre à son tour la peur, qui engendre des conflits ce qui engendre de la souffrance. Alors la réponse n'est pas de changer le monde, loin de là. La réponse est toute simple : faire de son possible pour s'assurer que le monde reste pareil, que rien ne vienne perturber l'équilibre. Moins de vies sont perdues de cette façon, crois-en mon expérience.» Il se tourna et la regarda directement dans les yeux.

Yoruichi secoua la tête et afficha un petit sourire sur son visage, «Tu sais, quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, ça me fait encore plus te croire quant au fait que tu aies passé autant de temps que ce que tu affirmes dans le monde des humains…parce qu'il n'y a qu'un vieillard pour dire quelque chose de si profond, confus, mais tellement inapproprié.»

Naruto éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la réponse de sa compagne, «Ah, merci. J'en avais besoin.» Il se recoucha sous ses couvertes et fixa son regard au plafond, «De temps en temps, j'ai besoin de laisser un peu de pression s'échapper. Je vais bien maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, de quoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de m'inquiéter? Tant et aussi longtemps que je resterai en vie, j'aurai littéralement tout le temps du monde pour trouver une réponse plus satisfaisante, et je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant d'y parvenir, c'était une promesse que j'ai faite. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.» Il sentit Yoruichi ramper sur son lit et le rejoindre sous les couvertures, posant sa tête sur le torse du blond, «Yoruichi-chan?»

«Ferme-la, Naruto.», dit-elle en se collant encore plus contre lui. «J'ai rien à faire, Ichigo s'entraîne, et on dirait que tu as grand besoin d'un ami pour le moment.»

«Mes amis meurent, point à la ligne.», remarqua Naruto. «Même si par miracle je parviens à les maintenir en vie, ils meurent de vieillesse…et le temps ne passe pas pour moi.»

Yoruichi roula les yeux, «Ah oui? Eh bien, cette amie-là ne s'en va pas avant un long, long moment. Les avantages d'être un shinigami, tu saisis?» Elle le regarda avec ses yeux dorés, «Tu me pelotes ou tu fais n'importe quoi d'autre à quoi je n'ai pas donné me permission au préalable, et je te découpe en petits morceaux.»

«Compris.», dit rapidement Naruto pour calmer les inquiétudes infondées de la femme-chat. Il était peut-être devenu un pervers avec le temps, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait développé à la suite de milliers d'années d'ennuis et de solitude. «Est-ce que te prendre dans mes bras est permis?»

«Pas de problème», répondit-elle, incitant Naruto à l'entourer de ses bras et à l'attirer plus près de lui.

«Est-ce que tomber endormi maintenant me ferait souffrir?», vint sa deuxième question.

«Que veux-tu faire d'autre? Tu ne pars pas d'ici avant qu'Ichigo n'obtienne son Bankai, et tu m'as affirmé être paré pour toute éventualité. Dors. On va avoir besoin de tout le repos qu'on peut avoir.», dit-elle en fermant ses propres yeux pour essayer de tomber endormie elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer l'œil depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lieu du combat entre sa Soi-Fon et Naruto. Naruto hocha la tête et décida de donner un baiser sur le front de la femme devant lui, sortant Yoruichi de sa rêverie, «Hein?»

Naruto ferma les yeux, «Parfois, c'est plus facile de demander pardon que permission…surtout lorsque c'est quelque chose que tu désires vraiment.»

Yoruichi regarda le blond avec confusion, «Quelque chose que tu désires vraiment?»

Naruto entrouvrit un œil, «Yoruichi-chan…tu es le premier ami que j'essaie de me faire depuis je dirais quasiment dix milles ans...dix milles longues années.» Elle le regarda avec horreur, «J'ai eu de bonnes connaissances, mais tout le monde, _tout le monde_, avec qui j'ai passé plus de deux ans est _mort, _c'est comme si j'attirais le malheur à ceux qui m'entourent. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'approcher des gens. Je continuais de voyager, ne retournant jamais au même endroit avant que tellement de temps ne soit passé que j'étais certain que mes connaissances étaient mortes de vieillesse; la plus belle mort que je pouvais leur offrir.»

«Stupide.», marmonna-t-elle doucement. «Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu me semblais si étrange lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Parce que tu n'as eu que ta seule personne comme compagnie pendant si longtemps. Je sais que rester autour de toi pendant trop longtemps me rendrait folle.», dit-elle avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de son nouvel ami. «Ne sois pas le genre de personnes qui essaient de tout faire par elles-mêmes. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider, moi la première. Et je ne veux pas entendre de phrases contenant les mots 'Yoruichi', 'mort' et 'avant moi', suis-je claire, Naruto-ojiisan?» Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto.

«Comme tu dis…», dit Naruto en fermant aussi les yeux. «…Yoruichi-obaachan.» Il bailla et ricana lorsqu'elle lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour sa remarque. Les deux tombèrent dans un silence confortable, les seuls sons troublant leur monde étant ceux produits par l'affrontement entre Ichigo et Zangetsu.

«Ça ne quitte pas la cave…»

«Pourquoi? T'es gênée? Ou peut-être que tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre? Je sais! C'est Urahara c'est ça? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?»

«Naruto, ta gueule et endors-toi.»

«Je ne peux pas dormir. Pas avec cette question brulante dans mon esprit. Qui ça peut bien être? Oh, attends! Je sais! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je la tue. C'est Soi-Fon c'est ça? C'est tellement sexy! Peut-être que je devrais m'en inspirer pour écrire une scène de mon livre?»

CLAC

«…»

«Bonne nuit Naruto.»

«…L'image mentale en valait tellement la peine.»

«Oui…oui, j'en suis sûre.»

XxxXxxX

Naruto était assis en position de méditation sur une immense roche alors que Yoruichi se tenait à ses côtés, regardant Ichigo qui combattait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Naruto laissa échapper un sifflement, «Ichigo avait raison. L'esprit de son Zanpakuto est assez cruel. Regarde-moi toutes ces épées! À moins qu'il ne parvienne à sentir laquelle est la bonne, c'est complètement grâce au hasard s'il parvient à maîtriser son Bankai à temps.» Il vit Ichigo qui réussissait à tenir tête à Zangetsu…avant que l'épée que tenait l'adolescent n'éclate en mille morceaux, l'obligeant à en trouver une autre. «Il devient meilleur, je dois lui donner ça. Le gamin à un bon QI du combat.»

Yoruichi hocha la tête, «C'est un raccourci, Naruto. C'est obligé d'être plus difficile que la manière traditionnelle—la manière longue. Ça prend habituellement plus d'une décennie—et ça c'est quand on a affaire à de véritables petits génies— avant de parvenir à maîtriser son Bankai. Mais le problème, c'est que la question ici n'est pas d'améliorer ses prouesses au combat. Le développement de son énergie spirituelle n'est pas aussi rapide que le développement de ses habilités au combat.»

«C'est pas bon, c'est ça?», demanda Naruto, grimaçant un peu lorsqu'il vit Ichigo faire un vol plané pour atterrir dans un amas de roches.

«Ouais, c'est ça…», répliqua Yoruichi avec inquiétude. «S'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser son Bankai en trois jours, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour son âme…il faut lui laisser une dernière journée.» Elle laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'Ichigo ramassait une nouvelle épée et chargeait Zangetsu une fois encore. «Je dois trouver quelque chose pour faire passer le temps.»

«Tu veux qu'on se refasse un combat?», offrit Naruto obligeamment. «Je suis de retour à cent pourcent, et comme on dit toujours, c'est impossible d'être trop préparé. On peut même garder ça doux; comme ça, on sera pas couvert de blessures. On n'a qu'à faire les gestes; un combat sans contact, ça pourrait être hilarant.»

Elle regarda vers son compagnon avant de reporter son attention sur Ichigo, «Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je dois rester pour superviser son entraînement.»

«Comment va-t-il savoir quand il aura trouvé la bonne?», demanda Naruto en voyant Ichigo passer à travers une bonne douzaine d'épées durant les trois dernières minutes.

«Oh, il le saura, on le saura aussi, ne t'en fais—.», Yoruichi s'arrêta en pleine phrase, car elle venait de voir les yeux de Naruto se diriger brusquement vers l'entrée de la caverne.

«Tu sens ça, Yoruichi?», demanda-t-il. «Quelqu'un est—»

L'entrée cachée de leur refuge explosa, «Ha! T'es obligé de te cacher pour t'entraîner au Bankai!» De derrière la poussière soulevée par la destruction de l'entrée apparut Abarai Renji, tenant son Zanpakuto qui était déjà en Shikai.

Naruto apparut devant Renji en un courant d'air et de poussière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, «Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu t'y es pris pour trouver l'entrée de cet endroit, mais tu ne peux plus partir maintenant. T'es au courant?»

Yoruichi apparut aux côtés de Naruto et se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer sa 'conversation' avec Renji. «Il y a une raison particulière à ta présence ici, ou devrais-je laisser faire Naruto? Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action à son goût…»

Renji s'avança encore plus dans la cachette, «Relax, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Mon problème n'est plus avec Kurosaki maintenant. Je suis ici pour terminer mon propre entraînement pour mon Bankai. Je suis vraiment proche d'y parvenir en fait.» Il tourna la tête en direction de Naruto et de Yoruichi, «Peut-être que vous devriez répéter ce que je vais vous dire à Kurosaki. L'exécution de Rukia a été déplacée. Elle est rendue demain à midi.»

Naruto et Yoruichi échangèrent un regard avant de tendre une main l'un vers l'autre. Après une courte partie de roche-papier-ciseaux, on avait un vainqueur qui allait devoir aller annoncer la nouvelle au shinigami remplaçant, «Fait chier…Okay, c'est bon, j'vais aller dire monsieur-miracle à propos de la mauvaise nouvelle.»

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Naruto seul dans le Rukongai (Jour 13 de 46)<span>

Naruto avait finalement atteint le premier district du côté Est de la Soul Society. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que ce district était radicalement différent de ceux qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de voir. Naruto se frotta les deux mains ensemble avec excitation, «Okay, grand temps de commencer l'infiltration!» Naruto sprinta en direction du Seireitei, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'y rendre, la porte la plus massive qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie sembla tomber du ciel, l'écrasant quasiment au passage. «Hein? C'est quoi cette putain de porte? Elle m'a quasiment frappé!»

«Alors, voici enfin un autre idiot qui veut infiltrer le Seireitei. Stupide idée, gamin.» La poussière soulevée par la chute de la porte se dissipa pour révéler un homme incroyablement grand qui avait des dents assez…visibles dirons-nous. «Dommage, tu n'es qu'un petit homme. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'in imbécile a voulu pénétrer le Seireitei sans autorisation. Je suis le gardien de la porte Est, Kaiwan. Et je serais aussi ton exécuteur.»

«Hum…non.», dit Naruto en croisant les bras. «Tu seras plutôt mon portier, parce que si tu essaies d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vais te botter le derrière.»

«Insolence!», rugit Kaiwan avec colère. «Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'ouvrir cette porte pour quelqu'un comme toi.» Il courut en direction de Naruto avec son poing droit tiré vers l'arrière, prêt à frapper, «Je vais te réduire en miettes d'un seul coup, petit impertinent.»

Naruto se contenta de regarder le géant se diriger vers lui, une expression d'ennui profond figée sur le visage. Lorsque le gardien lança enfin son attaque, Naruto sauta par-dessus le poing tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol, brisant le pavé. Avant même que le protecteur de la porte n'ait le temps de réfléchir, Naruto apparut devant son visage et assena une violente…pichenette sur le côté de la tête du géant, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la porte qu'il était censé protéger.

«Ouvre la porte, veux-tu mon grand? T'as pas besoin d'avoir plus mal que maintenant, tu sais?», dit Naruto en tapant impatiemment du pied. «J'ai vaincu des gars —et des filles— beaucoup plus forts que toi.» Il entendit Kaiwan grogner et il prit sa décision, «Okay, comme tu voudras.» Kaiwan attaqua Naruto, levant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête pour utiliser toute sa puissance physique afin d'écraser la vermine devant lui. Malheureusement pour le gardien, il avait négligé les signes que faisait notre héros, «Raiton : Gian (obscurité factice)!»

Un éclair d'électricité en forme de lance déchiquetée quitta la main droite de Naruto et frappa Kaiwan en plein centre de la poitrine, transperçant aisément son corps. Le géant haleta, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il tombait encore une fois contre la porte, «_Q-Quelle puissance!_…»

Naruto regarda la forme défaite du géant avec un peu de regret, «Je m'excuse. J'avais oublié la puissance dégagée par cette technique. Penses-tu être correct pour ouvrir la porte?»

Kaiwan foudroya Naruto du regard alors même qu'il cherchait son souffle, «Je n'ouvrirai jamais la porte à un intrus. Tu vas devoir me tuer, envahisseur.»

Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Mais si je te tues, qui va ouvrir la porte? Regarde-moi la taille de cette chose, je peux pas ouvrir ça tout seul!» Il haussa les épaules, «Bof, de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu l'ouvres. Je vais juste passer par-dessus.» Naruto courut vers la porte et commença à courir vers le sommet, mais son pied glissa et il retomba au sol, «Hein?»

Kaiwan ricana douloureusement, «Il y a une barrière qui entoure le Seireitei et qui empêche les causeurs de trouble de passer par-dessus ou par-dessous le mur. La seule entrée, c'est par la porte elle-même.» Il continua de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perde connaissance à cause de la quantité trop importante de sang qu'il avait perdu.

«Oi!», cria Naruto, sautant sur l'épaule du géant et lui donnant une petite gifle pour le réveiller. «Réveille-toi et ouvre-moi cette porte! Oi!» Il sauta en bas du corps du géant avant de retourner vers le premier district, «Eh bien, n'est-ce pas tout simplement génial? Mais où est passé tout le monde, merde?»

* * *

><p>Un dernier mot pour vous demander d'être indulgentindulgente avec moi...j'ai beaucoup de travail (scolaire et rémunéré) ces temps-ci... Pour vous donner un exemple, l'école a recommencé il y a à peine trois semaines et déjà, j'ai eu deux examens de biologie, un de chimie, un de français et un de physique...cette histoire est très passionnante, mais je veux quand même garder une moyenne respectable...vous comprenez j'espère? T_T

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu


	8. Surprises au Seireitei

Bien le bonjour la compagnie! J'ai pris une décision aujourd'hui concernant cette histoire: je vais essayer de publier à un intervalle de deux semaines. J'essayerai donc de poster un nouveau chapitre à tous les deux dimanche. Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup à faire et il se pourrait que je sois un peu en retard, mais je vais faire TOUT mon possible pour respecter cette promesse. Je sais que ce n'est pas un rythme de parution particulièrement rapide, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, désolée.

Bon, maintenant que c'est dit: le chapitre! Comme j'avais dit, c'est le dernier chapitre suivant la trame de l'histoire à la lettre (ou presqu'à la lettre). J'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort mit dans la confection de ce chapitre (bien qu'une partie est identique à ce qui se passe dans le manga...je pense simplement que c'est normal si Naruto n'est pas là pour modifier les choses).

Bref, assez de bla bla, place à la lecture! (veuillez prendre note que ce chapitre est le plus long de l'histoire...)

**Corrigé par Nekookami**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

«**Vizard utilisant ses pouvoirs de Hollow**»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

La journée de l'exécution était arrivée beaucoup trop rapidement à l'avis de plusieurs aspirants-sauveteurs. Naruto était inquiet à propos de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Orihime, Uryuu et Chad, mais Yoruichi lui avait demandé de rester avec Kurosaki jusqu'au jour de l'attaque sur le Soukyoku. Ce n'était pas sa mission à lui, et il n'était pas engagé personnellement, alors il acquiesça à la demande de la femme-chat, lui faisant confiance pour gérer la situation au meilleur de ses capacités. Après tout, c'était elle qui allait le payer lui lorsque cette petite escapade serait finie, pas l'inverse.

Renji s'approcha de Naruto et de Yoruichi qui regardaient encore et toujours l'adolescent combattre Zangetsu, essayant de toute sa volonté de trouver la bonne épée. «Alors, croyez-vous qu'il y parviendra? Réussira-t-il à atteindre le Bankai à temps?»

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, Ichigo fut propulsé au sol par l'esprit de son Zanpakuto, «Ce n'est pas parce que tu faiblis que je vais rendre cet entraînement moins difficile. Tout dépend de toi, Ichigo.» Plusieurs copies de Zangetsu se tenaient autour du shinigami, chacune tenant une épée, «Encore une fois!»

Ichigo ricana avant de grogner et d'attraper une autre épée qui était enfoncée dans le sol. Il fonça tête première vers Zangetsu, «Arrête avec tes âneries, vieil homme! Je ne vais pas te donner d'excuses pour devenir plus doux dans mon entraînement!»

Yoruichi réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle devrait donner à Renji, ne quittant jamais Ichigo des yeux, «Ichigo se doit de réaliser à un niveau subconscient qu'il a le potentiel de posséder un immense pouvoir. Et peu importe à quel point ça semble improbable, je crois en lui : il va réussir.» Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre la parole, «Te souviens-tu avoir jamais appris à marcher?»

Renji sembla pris de court par la question, «Quoi? Comment est-ce que je pourrais me souvenir de quelque chose comme ça?»

«Si tu ne t'en souviens pas consciemment, alors tu ne sais pas consciemment comment marcher.» Les paroles de Yoruichi rendaient Renji de plus en plus confus. «Alors, si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il que tu sois capable de marcher? C'est parce que tout le monde sait comment marcher dès la naissance. De la même façon que tous les oiseaux savent voler, de la même façon que tous les poissons savent nager, c'est tout simplement ton instinct. Parce qu'ils connaissaient instinctivement leur force, ils n'y réfléchiront pas à deux fois lorsque le temps d'obtenir la force qu'ils savent posséder sera arrivé.» Elle continua de parler tandis qu'Ichigo repoussait quelques copies de Zangetsu, «Le visage déterminé d'Ichigo me fait penser à l'instinct. Je pense qu'il sait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il peut y arriver. Je suis convaincue qu'il est né avec la capacité d'achever l'entraînement pour le Bankai.»

Renji resta silencieux à son tour, écoutant les bruits produits par l'affrontement entre Ichigo et son Zanpakuto. Soudainement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, «Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je vais y aller.»

Naruto se tourna vers Renji, «Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu et partir avec nous? Ça te donnerait une chance supplémentaire de t'en sortir vivant…que t'aies un Bankai ou non ne veux rien dire selon moi : d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, tous les capitaines en ont un, et ils sont tous plus forts que toi.»

Renji laissa un petit rire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, «C'est une entreprise personnelle, Uzumaki. C'est mon but de vaincre mon capitaine en combat et je ne vois pas de meilleure opportunité que celle-ci, particulièrement lorsque j'ai une véritable raison pour l'affronter.»

«Tu veux un coup de main?», demanda Naruto avec un sourire. «Yoruichi peut rester ici pour surveiller monsieur le shinigami remplaçant, et moi je peux aller avec toi pour m'assurer que personne ne puisse intervenir dans ton combat. Peut-être même que je pourrais t'aider dans ton combat contre ton capitaine. C'est Byakuya, c'est ça?»

Renji secoua la tête, «Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même. Je vais vous rattraper plus tard. J'en aurai fini avant que Kurosaki ait terminé son entraînement.»

«Bonne chance dans ce cas.», dit Naruto avec honnêteté. Au cours de la journée qu'il avait passée avec Renji, il avait remarqué que Rukia comptait réellement pour lui. Naruto aurait vraiment voulu aller avec Renji pour affronter Byakuya : toute cette attente avant le début des combats le rendait impatient. Ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi prêt pour un combat qu'il avait pratiquement oublié quel effet ça faisait…euphorisant.

Tandis que Yoruichi gardait son regard fixé sur Ichigo, le blond se leva et commença à s'éloigner de la belle et de l'idiot avec son épée. Il se dirigea vers une section reculée de la cachette souterraine, «Tu peux rester avec Ichigo. Je vais aller finaliser mes préparations pour la bataille. Viens me chercher lorsque le temps de partir sera venu, Yoruichi-chan.»

XxxXxxX

Deux shinigami étaient forcés de balayer les rues du QG de la onzième division. L'un d'entre eux tenait sa tête dans ses mains, une expression de souffrance affichée sur son visage, alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de ses abus de la veille, «Ugh, j'ai beaucoup trop bu hier soir.»

Le deuxième shinigami émit un rire condescendant, «C'est pas juste ça, idiot. T'as trop fumé aussi. Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas aussi étourdi.»

«Meh, ta gueule.», répondit le premier. «Arrête de t'en prendre à moi simplement parce que tu as perdu dans notre petite pratique d'hier, parce que si t'arrêtes pas, je vais te botter le derrière une autre fois.»

L'autre shinigami lança son balai au sol et mit une main sur son Zanpakuto, «Quoi? Dégaine ton épée que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières…avant que je retourne nettoyer les rues de la division.»

«Hah!», dit le premier shinigami, empoignant son propre Zanpakuto. «'Apprendre les bonnes manières'? C'est tellement pathétique comme menace! Prépare-toi à te faire détruire!» Les deux amis arrêtèrent leur petit combat avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, car un bruit de pas de course se faisait entendre…se rapprochant dangereusement vite des deux idiots. «Oi! C'est quoi ce bruit?»

À ce moment même, Zaraki Kenpachi apparut au loin juste après qu'il ait tourné un coin de rue. Il courut en direction des deux shinigami qui recommencèrent à nettoyer le pavé à toute vitesse, espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir à subir la colère de leur capitaine. Madarame Ikkaku, un shinigami chauve, apparut rapidement du même endroit que son capitaine. Il courut en direction des deux paresseux, «Incapables! Vous devez vous faire discret quand vous ne faites pas le travail demandé; ne commencez pas un combat à la place!»

Le partenaire d'Ikkaku, un homme efféminé aux cheveux mauves qui lui arrivait environ au menton, fut le prochain à les dépasser en courant, «Si je vois une seule trace de poussière lorsque je reviendrais ici, je vais m'occuper de vous deux.»

Les shinigami chargés de balayer les rues du QG de la onzième division regardèrent leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques et se grattèrent le derrière de la tête, «Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Et est-ce que c'est juste moi ou il y avait deux personnes sur le dos du capitaine?»

Kenpachi continua de courir, naviguant pratiquement à l'aveuglette dans le Seireitei. «C'est par où maintenant, femme?», demanda-t-il.

La tête d'Orihime apparut par-dessus l'une des épaules du mastodonte, «Um…c'est probablement par—»

Elle fut coupée par une petite fille avec des cheveux roses qui apparut sur l'autre épaule de Zaraki. «C'est par là, par là!», dit-elle en pointant une direction complètement au hasard. «Ken-chan croit aussi qu'on devrait aller vers là-bas, hein Ken-chan?»

Ikkaku décida d'intervenir, «Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser Orihime nous dire vers où aller. Yachiru-fukutaicho n'a absolument pas le sens de l'orientation.»

Yachiru se retourna pour regarder la tête d'Ikkaku, «C'est même pas vrai, tête de boule de quille!»

Yumichika essaya de calmer son compagnon avant que ce dernier n'étrangle la fillette, laissant ainsi la lourde charge de choisir la direction à prendre reposer sur les épaules de Kenpachi. «Oubliez ma question…Bon sang, j'vais décider moi-même.»

XxxXxxX

Uryuu, un Ganju hautement couvert de bandages ainsi que Chad se trouvaient assis dans une des cellules de la Soul Society. Un papillon entra soudainement dans la prison, capturant l'attention d'Ishida. «Oh, regardez, un papillon! Il est très beau, est-ce que c'est le printemps à la Soul Society?», demanda-t-il, perdu dans son petit monde.

Ganju fronça les sourcils à travers ses bandages alors que Chad regardait la scène avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, «Marmonner des idioties à propos de papillons…tellement pathétique.» Ganju laissa un soupir s'échapper et reprit la parole, «Si tu veux, je suppose que tu peux le chasser et essayer de l'attraper, Uryuu. Je ne le dirai à personne.»

Ishida arrêta aussitôt de porter attention au papillon et se mit à bégayer, «N-Ne te m-moques pas de moi! Je ne vais pas chasser un papillon! Et tu ferais bien de te souvenir qu'on n'est pas des amis; arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom.»

Ganju répondit avec agitation, «Quoi? Je sais qu'on est pas amis!»

Chad se contenta de rester assis patiemment tandis que le duo continuait d'argumenter à propos de tout et de rien. Il était facile de concevoir la raison derrière cette conversation inutile : ils étaient tous trois à la limite de ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'ennuie extrême. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire dans leur cellule tant et aussi longtemps que les shinigami les surveilleraient d'aussi près, les empêchant de faire bon usage de leurs pouvoirs—quoique Chad ne pouvait plus sentir d'énergie spirituelle s'échapper du corps de son ami. Soudainement, le géant fit signe à ses deux compagnons de cellule de se taire, «Est-ce que vous entendez ça?»

Uryuu arrêta de parler et tendit l'oreille, «En fait, maintenant que tu en parles…Est-ce que c'est dans ma tête, ou bien on dirait que le son devient de plus en plus fort? Attendez, non! Pourquoi ça s'est arrêté?» Tout à coup, le toit de la cellule explosa, remplissant la pièce de poussière.

Heureusement, la fumée se dissipa rapidement, permettant à Ganju de reconnaître certaines faces avec lesquelles il était très familier, «Toi! T'es…Putain de merde, c'est Zaraki Kenpachi! Le capitaine de la onzième division! Et à côté c'est le chauve qui a affronté Ichigo, Ikkaku Madarame! Et l'autre c'est…c'est…je me souviens plus de son nom, mais c'est le mec le plus narcissique et bizarre que j'aie jamais vu. Et en plus, regardez-moi cette coupe de cheveux!»

Yumichika lui donna un regard accompagné de l'apparition d'une veine sur son front, «Je suis désolé, on se connait? J'ai tendance à oublier l'existence de personnes qui sont laides.»

La tête d'Orihime apparut soudainement par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine, «Ishida-kun! Ganju-kun! Sado-kun! Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez sains et saufs!»

Les trois personnes mentionnées regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante avec choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un groupe de shinigami? «Inoue-san?», demanda Uryuu. «Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?»

XxxXxxX

«Byakuya-sama, il est presque le temps de se rendre au Soukyoku.»

Byakuya répondit rapidement, «Je vois.» Son regard était fixé sur la photo d'une femme qui ressemblait énormément à Rukia, «Je dois y aller, Hisana.»

XxxXxxX

Omaeda marchait dans le hall de son QG en se bourrant la face avec des chips. «C'est tellement stupide! Déjà il y a cette attaque des Ryoka, et maintenant tout le monde se demande si l'exécution est légitime ou morale ou quelque chose d'imbécile comme ça…la décision a déjà été prise! Il n'y a plus rien à dire! Vous ne pensez pas, capitaine?», demanda-t-il à Soi-Fon qui marchait un peu devant lui.

«Il faut être pathétique pour perdre son temps à se questionner sur un tel sujet…», répondit-elle à son lieutenant. «Le fait que cette exécution soit fondée ou non ne m'importe pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de remplir mes fonctions en tant que capitaine du Gotei 13. Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route sont mes ennemis.» Elle repensa à la bataille qu'elle avait menée contre un certain Ryoka quelques jours plus tôt, «Tous les ennemis doivent être éliminés. C'est tout ce qui importe.»

Omaeda arrêta de s'empiffrer pour offrir sa réponse, «Est-ce que vous parlez de ce gars qui vous a échappé? Cet Uzumaki? Au moins, il est parvenu à rendre le magazine de la Seireitei potable pour la première fois depuis des années. Peut-être que je devrais demander aux éditeurs de faire la même chose pour moi. Je suis un noble après tout, ma vie devrait être beaucoup plus intéressante que celle de ce paysan.»

«Tout ce que j'ai dit s'applique à toi aussi, Omaeda.», dit froidement le capitaine de la deuxième division alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder son subalterne. «N'oublies pas où se situe ta loyauté. Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu seras aussi considéré comme un ennemi.»

Omaeda s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche, «Heh, j'vais essayer de me souvenir de ça, capitaine.»

Soi-Fon continua de marcher en direction de la montagne du Soukyoku, le lieu où était supposé se tenir l'exécution de Rukia. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait enfin retrouver un certain Ryoka blond follement habile et qu'elle pourrait utiliser cette opportunité pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes. «_Je vais te détruire, Uzumaki Naruto. Peu importe à quel point tu es talentueux, tu es l'ennemi du Seireitei et je ne trahirais pas mes supérieurs comme l'a fait ma précédente maîtresse. Si je vois ton visage lors de l'exécution, toi et tous ceux qui t'accompagnent verront leur fin arriver à grands pas._»

XxxXxxX

Un capitaine avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval était couché sur le toit de son QG, regardant le ciel tout en mâchouillant un brin d'herbe. Il portait un kimono rose décoré de fleurs par-dessus son haori de capitaine tandis qu'un chapeau de paille reposait sur le dessus de sa tête. Une faible barbe marquait son visage, comme s'il avait récemment omis de se raser une ou deux fois.

Une femme apparut à l'autre bout du toit, se tenant dans une échelle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés serrés et une paire de lunettes ornait son beau visage. «Ah, capitaine! Vous voilà enfin! Je vous en prie, levez-vous et venez vous préparer. On est déjà en retard.»

«Nanao-chan~.», pleurnicha le capitaine avant de parler d'une voix normale. «J'ai quelques problèmes face auxquels je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça te dirais d'en entendre parler?»

Nanao fronça les sourcils mais finit de monter l'échelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue sur le toit elle aussi. Elle alla s'asseoir près de son capitaine. «De quoi s'agit-il, Shunsui-taicho?», demanda-t-elle.

«Eh bien…», dit-il avec un soupir avant de commencer son explication. «Ce qui se passe, c'est que j'étais stressé et j'ai voulu me détendre en mâchouillant ce brin d'herbe, là, tu vois?...mais je ne sais pas s'il est empoisonné ou non. Ma bouche est toute pâteuse et je ne peux plus bouger.»

Nanao arracha immédiatement le morceau d'herbe de la bouche de son supérieur, «Ne le gardez pas dans votre bouche dans ce cas!» Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers le bord du toit.

«Nanao-chan…», dit le capitaine avec plus de sérieux. «Je…Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?»

Elle se retourna, assez inconfortable à propos de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner, «Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? Peu importe ce que je vais dire, vous allez quand même faire ce qui vous chante lorsque ce sera le temps.» Elle ajusta ses lunettes lorsque le regard de son capitaine se posa sur elle, «Ne vous en faites pas à mon propos. Je vous suivrai à une distance sécuritaire. De cette façon, je ne serai pas impliqué dans quelque chose qui me dépasse complètement.»

Kyoraku laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres, «C'est pas bon ça, parce qu'encore une fois, je vais être le seul à être grondé par Yama-jii.»

XxxXxxX

Naruto était assis sur le sol, méditant avec deux clones. Il avait déjà perdu trois de ses clones qui accumulaient du senjutsu. Deux d'entre eux avaient accidentellement été détruits par les dommages collatéraux du combat entre Ichigo et Zangetsu, tandis que le troisième avait été utilisé par Naruto lui-même comme cobaye. Il devait au moins essayer le mode ermite une fois avant d'arriver en plein combat; il ne pouvait pas savoir comment cette technique allait réagir en utilisant l'énergie présente dans le Seireitei. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait qu'il était encore plus facile de se connecter au Reishi (particules spirituelles) de la Soul Society que d'entrer en symbiose avec l'énergie de la terre. Ce fait le fascinait totalement, lui donnant encore plus envie de commencer les combats.

L'entièreté de l'énergie comprise dans ce plan d'existence appartenait à Naruto, disponible pour sa technique. Grâce à son lien avec la nature de la Soul Society, Naruto était capable de facilement sentir les combats qui faisaient rage à travers le Seireitei. «_Il doit y avoir plus de personnes que juste Renji qui pensent que cette exécution n'est pas correct._»

Il était aisément parvenu à repérer Chad, Uryuu, Orihime et Ganju, et il avait été soulagé de constater que leur énergie vitale était parfaitement stable, sauf pour un petit quelque chose qui avait changé en Uryuu, mais il n'était pas capable de dire quoi exactement pour le moment. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le Reiatsu de Renji disparut de son 'champ de vision', mais il sentit qu'il recommençait à se stabiliser et Naruto se détendit un peu. Le blond se prépara à se lever lorsque l'air autour de lui fut chargé d'un intense mais familier Reiatsu qui fit naître un sourire sur son visage. «Okay, vous savez quoi faire tous les deux. Restez ici et continuez de vous concentrer et on devrait s'en tirer sans trop de casse. J'vais vous appeler lorsque j'aurai besoin de l'un d'entre vous.», dit-il à ses clones.

S'éloignant de sa propre section de leur cachette, il vit Yoruichi qui regardait en direction de la sortie située sur le bord de la montagne, un immense sourire affiché sur le visage. «De toute évidence, monsieur Merveilles y est parvenu. Où est-il maintenant?»

Yoruichi se tourna vers Naruto tout en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie, «Je lui ai passé un petit quelque chose qui lui permettra de se rendre au lieu de l'exécution plus rapidement. Es-tu prêt à y aller?»

Naruto commença à faire craquer ses doigts, un regard sérieux remplaçant son air insouciant habituel. «Ça fait trois jours que je suis prêt. Il est plus que temps d'aller botter les fesses à tous ces shinigami. Est-ce qu'on a un plan?»

«Nope.», gazouilla gaiement Yoruichi alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie.

«Alors en résumé, on a trois capitaines qui se combattent l'un l'autre…pour une raison ou une autre, les membres de notre petit groupe sont toujours sains et saufs, mais ils sont loin du Soukyoku, et techniquement, c'est juste toi, moi, et Ichigo contre les capitaines restant.», dit-il, resserrant le bandeau avec le symbole de son ancien village qui pendait autour de son cou. «Ça c'est le genre de probabilité qui me plaît!»

Le sourire de Yoruichi s'élargit lorsqu'elle entendit son compagnon. Ne voulant pas être laissée en reste, elle apporta une petite modification à ce qu'il venait de dire, «N'oublions pas de prendre en compte le fait que nous ne savons pas encore comment nous allons sortir de la Soul Society une fois que nous aurons secouru Rukia.» Naruto pointa en direction de Yoruichi avec un sourire éclatant, reconnaissant la validité de son point. «Voyons, où sont passés les remarques et le courage que tu avais au début?», demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

«Nulle part!», se défendit Naruto. «Je préfère simplement garder ma danse de la victoire pour après l'action, lorsqu'on aura gagné et que tout le monde sera encore en un seul morceau.» Les deux amis sentirent alors le Reiatsu provenant du Soukyoku, «Okay, allons nous amuser.» Yoruichi ouvrit la porte secrète de la cachette tout en secouant la tête devant l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son compagnon, et ils disparurent en direction du rassemblement de capitaines.

XxxXxxX

Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto se tenait debout devant une hallebarde géante, faisant face à Rukia, «Entendu. Comme vous l'avez demandé, les Ryoka qui ont infiltrés le Seireitei seront renvoyés sur terre d'ici demain matin sans qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait.»

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur le visage de Rukia, «Vraiment? Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto-soutaicho.»

Le lieutenant d'Unohana, Kotetsu Isane, une grande jeune femme aux cheveux gris, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la promesse que venait de faire le capitaine-commandant, «Quelle cruauté. Il lui a fait cette promesse malgré le fait qu'il ne compte pas laisser les Ryoka repartir en vie.»

Unohana secoua la tête de droite à gauche, «Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, Isane, c'est de la bonté. Puisque sa mort est inévitable, le moins qu'il puisse faire est de lui permettre de mourir en paix.»

Un groupe de shinigami masqués arriva sur la plateforme d'exécution entourant le Soukyoku, annonçant le début de la sentence, «Relâchez le sceau du Soukyoku.» Les cordes qui maintenaient la hallebarde géante en place se détachèrent tandis qu'une immense flamme embrasa le ciel, engloutissant l'arme dans un manteau revêtant l'apparence d'un phœnix. Les pieds de Rukia quittèrent le sol alors que des espèces de cubes maintenaient ses bras en croix, «Kikouou. Ceci est la véritable forme du Soukyoku ainsi que le bourreau délivrant le châtiment ultime. Lorsque le corps du criminel sera transpercé, la sentence aura été servie.»

Rukia fixa d'un regard inébranlable la forme terrifiante de l'arme qui allait bientôt prendre sa vie. «_Je ne suis pas effrayée. Je suis complètement satisfaite de ma vie. À partir du moment où j'ai rencontré Renji et les autres, en passant par mon adoption dans la noble famille des Kuchiki. Je suis fière d'avoir connue Kaien-dono, et je suis fière de ce qu'est devenu Ichigo. Pas de souffrances, par de regrets, pas de tristesse. Il n'y a rien dans ce monde que mon cœur désire. Merci…et adieu._», pensa-t-elle tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Cependant, avant que l'arme ne puisse ôter la vie de sa victime, Ichigo apparut devant Rukia. Il était couvert de bandages et il portait un genre de cape que Rukia n'avait jamais vu auparavant, «Yo!» Ichigo retenait l'imposante forme du phœnix de flamme avec son simple Zanpakuto.

Rukia le regarda avec incrédulité alors que le phœnix était retenu par Ichigo qui ne semblait même pas y mettre d'effort, «I-Ichigo!...espèce d'idiot! Pourquoi es-tu revenu?» Ichigo la regarda, complètement pris au dépourvu par la colère de Rukia, «Tu sais que tu ne peux pas battre mon frère! Tu vas vraiment te faire tuer cette fois! J'ai déjà fait mon propre deuil alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me sauver! Vas t'en!»

Soi-Fon regarda avec surprise Ichigo et Rukia. Elle était à une distance raisonnable du Soukyoku, «Une force destructrice équivalente à près d'un million de Zanpakuto combinés…il l'a arrêté en n'utilisant rien d'autre que sa propre lame. Qui est cet homme?»

Le phœnix s'éloigna d'Ichigo pour essayer une seconde fois de faire son travail. «Tu veux attaquer encore une fois? Okay, je t'attends!», s'exclama Ichigo, ignorant les cris de Rukia qui lui ordonnait de s'éloigner au plus vite.

Avant que les deux puissances ne puissent se mesurer une fois de plus, quelque chose entoura le cou du phœnix, attirant l'attention de tous sur le nouvellement arrivé Ukitake. À ses côtés se trouvaient ses deux subalternes les plus fidèles. Shunsui sauta sans plus attendre pour atterrir en plein centre du petit groupe de la treizième division, «Yo!...En tout cas, on peut dire que tu aimes te faire désirer, huh?»

Yamamoto regarda en direction de ses deux élèves avec ahurissement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils essayaient de stopper le Soukyoku…ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ukitake s'excusa auprès de son ami, «Désolé. Briser le sceau s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu, mais on est quand même arrivé à temps.»

Tandis que l'arme d'exécution principale était retenue par les deux capitaines, Ichigo planta son Zanpakuto au sommet de l'arche qui retenait Rukia dans les airs, coupant les liens en deux. «Arrête de me dire de te laisser là, c'est ennuyant. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je me fous de ce que tu dis.», dit-il alors qu'il tenait Rukia sous son bras. «C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai à te sauver, Rukia.»

«Je ne vais pas te remercier pour ça, espèce d'idiot.», dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Ichigo ricana alors qu'il regardait Byakuya en contrebas, «Pas de problème.»

Rukia tourna son attention sur tous les capitaines toujours présents au sol et sentit soudainement à quel point leur situation était désespérée, «Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose. Que comptes-tu faire à partir de maintenant? C'est impossible qu'on puisse se sortir de là.»

«On court.», annonça simplement Ichigo.

Rukia le regarda avec une expression effrayée, «Ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes entourés par les capitaines! On ne peut pas se sauver de chacun d'entre eux!»

Ichigo détourna le regard, ennuyé par le pessimisme de Rukia, «Dans ce cas, on les bat tous puis on court. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre?» Le visage de l'adolescent devint soudainement sérieux, «Je ne suis pas ici seulement pour toi. Inoue, Ishida et Chad sont tous les trois ici. Ganju et Hanatarou aussi. Tout le monde m'a aidé à me rende jusqu'ici. Je vais tous les faire sortir d'ici en vie.»

Entendant du bruit, Rukia et Ichigo regardèrent vers le sol et remarquèrent que quelqu'un avait battu toute l'équipe d'exécuteurs qui avaient invoqué le Soukyoku, «Renji!» Le susnommé regarda vers eux et sourit lorsqu'il vit que Rukia était saine et sauve. «Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie Renji…», se dit la sauvée à elle-même avant de se faire soulever par Ichigo qui la plaça au-dessus de sa tête. «I-Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Au moment même où il vit Ichigo lever le bras, Renji comprit ce qui allait se passer sous ses yeux, «Oh bon sang…tu veux me faire marcher…»

«Attrape!» Ichigo lança Rukia en direction de Renji…qui se situait à une bonne distance de l'endroit où se trouvait le lanceur improvisé. Rukia s'enfonça rudement dans le ventre de Renji et tous deux furent propulsés en arrière. Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à engueuler Ichigo, mais ce dernier leur coupa la parole, «Ne restez pas plantés là! Emmène la loin d'ici, idiot! C'est ton travail Renji. Ne la lâche pas, même si pour ça tu dois te faire tuer!»

Renji hocha la tête et fit immédiatement tel qu'ordonné, fuyant le site des combats qui allaient très certainement se déclarer sous peu.

Ce fut Soi-Fon qui mit en branle les lieutenants qui se contentaient de regarder avec incrédulité ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. «Pourquoi restes-tu planté là comme un idiot?», hurla-t-elle à Omaeda. «Poursuis-le! Et ça vaut pour tous les lieutenants.»

Ils s'élancèrent tous à la poursuite de Renji, mais leur élan fut coupé par l'apparition d'Ichigo qui atterrit à quelques mètres devant eux. Les trois lieutenants qui avaient suivi les ordres de Soi-Fon relâchèrent comme une seule entité leur Shikai, mais avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Ichigo avait déjà brisé le Zanpakuto d'Omaeda tout en lui donnant un puissant coup de poing qui mit le lieutenant de la deuxième division hors d'état de nuire. Le shinigami remplaçant se retourna et donna un uppercut à son deuxième ennemi, le mettant KO lui aussi.

Isane fut témoin de la facilité avec laquelle Ichigo avait vaincu les deux lieutenants, «_Incroyable…et il n'a même pas encore utilisé son Zanpakuto._» Ichigo disparut du champ de vision du lieutenant de la quatrième division, alertant cette dernière du danger qu'elle encourait, mais elle ne put rien faire lorsqu'il la mit au tapis en un seul coup comme pour ses deux confrères.

Après s'être occupé des trois lieutenants, Ichigo tira Zangetsu du sol où il l'avait planté et bloqua une 'attaque surprise' Byakuya-style. Un sourire féroce traça son chemin sur le visage du Kurosaki, «Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux vois chacun de tes pas, Kuchiki Byakuya.»

«Pourquoi?», demanda Byakuya alors que les deux lames s'entrechoquaient. «D'où vient cette persistance à sauver Rukia?»

Ichigo poussa rudement contre l'épée de son adversaire avec un regard colérique, «C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça! N'es-tu pas son grand frère? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de l'aider?»

Byakuya écarta la question comme étant superficielle, «Quelle vaine question. Même si je te donnais la réponse que tu désires entendre, tu n'en comprendrais pas le sens. La poursuite de cette conversation ne servirait aucun but.» Les deux hommes essayèrent une dernière fois de repousser l'autre, mais n'y arrivant pas, se contentèrent de reprendre leur distance. «Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule façon de mettre un terme à ceci…Kurosaki Ichigo, je vais te tuer puis j'exécuterai la sentence de Rukia de mes propres mains.»

Les yeux d'Ichigo rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère, «Dis-toi bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, je suis venu ici pour m'en assurer.» Les deux adversaires foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et leur lame se rencontrèrent une fois de plus.

XxxXxxX

«Neesan!», cria l'un des subalternes d'Ukitake. La femme, Kiyone, courut en direction de sa sœur, le lieutenant d'Unohana, qui avait été vaincue par Ichigo.

«Kiyone, attends!», hurla l'autre subordonné d'Ukitake, Sentarou. «Kuchiki-taicho est en train de se battre à cet endroit! Tu vas te faire entraîner dans son combat si tu t'en approches trop.»

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre son amie pour la retenir, il fut rudement poussé au sol par Soi-Fon qui apparut derrière Kiyone avec un regard dénué de pitié. Ukitake se déplaça aussitôt pour intervenir, «Soi-Fon, arrête!» Avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de deux pas, Yamamoto apparut dans son chemin.

«Ne bougez pas.», dit gravement le vieil homme aux deux capitaines. «La personne qui s'est enfuie avec la criminelle était un lieutenant. Il peut être tué et aisément remplacé, cette affaire peut attendre. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser vos actes ici sans conséquences. Vous êtes tous deux des capitaines, mais vous avez fait l'impensable. Vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque les crimes que vous avez commis.»

Shunsui attrapa le derrière de l'habit d'Ukitake avant d'envoyer un sourire triste à Yamamoto, «Je vois que rien de ce qu'on dira ne fera changer quoi que ce soit. Partons d'ici, Ukitake!» Il resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de son ami avant de sauter en bas de la montagne, laissant le vieillard derrière.

«Attends Shunsui!», dit fanatiquement Ukitake. «Il y a encore des membres de ma division là-bas!»

«Calme-toi.», dit le capitaine au haori rose, essayant d'apaiser les craintes de son ami. «Si on reste là et qu'on combat Yama-jii, on va être tué tous les deux. Tes subordonnés vont s'en sortir. Tu ne sens pas les deux autres énergies qui se dirigent vers le Soukyoku? Ces deux personnes sont de notre côté.»

XxxXxxX

Soi-Fon écrasa la poitrine de Kiyone avec son pied et regarda le membre de la treizième division froidement, «Ordure. Tu as trahis l'honneur d'être un officier qui t'a été accordé et tu as trahis les shinigami! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne prolongerais pas ta misérable existence. Je vais purger ce monde de ton odeur pestilentielle.»

«Ah là là…Voyons ma petite abeille, ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter les gens de noms comme ça.» Soi-Fon regarda rapidement derrière elle pour trouver Naruto qui se tenait debout sur une petite formation rocheuse, les deux bras croisés et une expression grave sur le visage, «Je t'ai manqué?» Il regarda son torse, «Moi je dirais que oui, parce que je porte encore la petite marque d'amour que tu m'as donnée. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle.» Il fit un geste vers lui-même, «Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ici pour qu'on parle du bon vieux temps?» Il écarta les bras comme s'il attendait qu'elle vienne lui faire un câlin.

«Uzumaki.», grogna Soi-Fon, se détournant de Kiyone pour foudroyer le blond du regard. «Je pensais que tu étais un meilleur tacticien que ça. Tu aurais pu tirer parti de ma garde baisée pour m'attaquer. À la place, tu me donnes l'opportunité de terminer ce que j'avais commencé.»

«Peut-être.», admit Naruto. «Mais il y a deux problèmes avec ce que tu viens de dire. Premièrement, il faudrait que je te laisse le temps de relâcher ton Zanpakuto pour que tu puisses 'terminer ce que tu as commencé'. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas celui de qui tu devrais t'inquiéter. Je ne suis qu'un leurre.» Avant que ce que Naruto venait de dire ne s'enregistre dans l'esprit de Soi-Fon, une forme vola directement vers la capitaine et l'entraîna jusqu'à la forêt en bas de la montagne, laissant Naruto seul. «Et voilà! C'est comme ça qu'on règle un problème. Go Yoruichi-chan, go!» Il ressentit une présence s'approcher de lui par en arrière, mais ne ressentant pas d'intentions meurtrières provenant de cette présence, il la laissa le dépasser sans même se retourner pour l'attaquer; la personne se dirigeait vers les blessés.

Unohana ne regarda pas en direction de Naruto alors qu'elle dégainait son Zanpakuto, «Vous ne m'avez pas attaqué.»

Naruto secoua la tête, «J'en voyais pas l'utilité. Tu pensais me prendre par surprise et tu ne m'as pas attaqué _moi_. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre contre quiconque, juste aider à réparer un tort.» Il lui donna un petit sourire, «Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de blesser des femmes pour aucune raison. D'autant plus que blesser une aussi jolie femme que toi me ferait me sentir mal.» Il regarda alors son torse et sourit lorsqu'il vit que la marque de Soi-Fon avait disparue, «Eh bien, Yoruichi-chan doit être plus importante que votre majesté ici présente.»

Unohana émit un léger rire, «Je vais déplacer les blessés vers un endroit plus sécuritaire. Cette zone a besoin d'être libre pour ce qui est sur le point de se passer.»

Naruto lui donna un regard interrogatif, «Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'Ichigo et Byakuya vont mettre la place en morceaux?»

Le Zanpakuto de la femme se transforma en une substance gazeuse verte avant de se remodeler pour ressembler à une gigantesque raie de la même couleur. Unohana sauta sur le dos de la créature tandis que cette dernière avalait tous les blessés qu'Ichigo et Soi-Fon avaient laissés derrière eux. «Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiètent…», révéla-t-elle avec précaution.

Naruto souleva un sourcil, «Huh? Dans ce cas, qui est-ce qui pourrait—?» Une veine d'agacement apparut sur le front du blond lorsqu'il ressentit l'immense Reiatsu qui émanait de derrière lui, à un peu plus de cinq cent mètres. «Qui que ce soit, cette personne se dirige vers ici, n'est-ce pas?»

«Malheureusement pour vous, oui. Minazuki, allons-y.», ordonna la capitaine avant de décoller. «Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une mauvaise personne, Uzumaki-san. Je vous souhaiterais bonne chance, mais cela irait à l'encontre de ma position. En passant, je m'appelle Unohana Retsu.»

Naruto inclina légèrement la tête. «Enchanté de te connaître, Retsu-chan. Bon, il est temps d'aller montrer à ton commandant qui est le patron ici.», annonça-t-il en disparaissant en direction du Reiatsu qu'il avait senti auparavant. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit par rapport à l'identité 'inconnue' du propriétaire de cette énergie, aussi bien Unohana que lui-même savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait autant de puissance.

XxxXxxX

Naruto apparut devant Yamamoto qui se tenait debout en s'appuyant sur sa canne, «Alors, y aurait-il un moyen pour que tu nous laisses partir avec Rukia? Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser que de donner à un gamin le pouvoir de sauver sa famille est un acte qui mérite la mort. C'est tellement stupide.»

«L'ordre provient de la Chambre des 46. Les membres de cette organisation ont reçu leur rang directement du Roi des Esprits.», répondit résolument Yamamoto. «Une fois qu'une décision est prise, elle ne peut pas être ignorée.» Il fronça des sourcils, «Tu as créé toute qu'une panique dans mon Seireitei, n'est-ce pas?»

Naruto plia les genoux, se préparant à entrer en combat contre la personne la plus puissante qu'il ait affronté depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Peut-être même LA plus puissante si le Bankai du vieillard en valait la peine, «Et laisse-moi deviner. C'est toi qui va m'empêcher de continuer, c'est ça? Eh bien dans ce cas, je t'attends de pied ferme, Yama-jiji. Tu risques de trouvé qu'il est assez difficile de m'arrêter si je ne veux pas l'être.»

Yamamoto laissa un rire franc franchir ses lèvres, «Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dois chasser une nuisance moi-même. Alors viens, petit.» Il remarqua alors le regard de Naruto et se sentit obligé de corriger sa dernière déclaration, «En fait, pas si 'petit' que ça. Tu possèdes les yeux d'un combattant qui a vu un nombre de bataille qui dépasse l'entendement.» Il souleva sa canne tandis qu'elle se transformait pour devenir un Zanpakuto, «Je pense que, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, je devrais travailler un peu pour sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Dégaine ton épée.»

Naruto déplia les genoux, quittant la position de départ qu'il utilisait habituellement lors d'affrontement au taijutsu, «Mon épée?» Il donna un violent coup avec son bras droit et un kunai apparut dans sa main, sortant directement de la manche de sa veste. «Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert en kenjutsu, mais je ne pense pas qu'un kunai sera suffisant pour retenir ton arme.» Il regarda le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main, «Je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra le coup bien longtemps contre ton Zanpakuto, mais on ne le saura jamais tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, n'est-ce pas?»

Naruto et Yamamoto échangèrent un regard, aucun des deux ne bougeant jusqu'à ce que le vieux capitaine ne lève légèrement son épée, forçant Naruto à lancer une attaque préventive, «Ne perdons pas de temps, Yama-jiji! Je ne peux même pas m'amuser un peu dans ce combat parce que si je ne suis pas sérieux dès le départ, je risque de me faire battre, et je ne peux pas permettre que ça arrive. Rinnegan (œil du Samsara)!» Les yeux de Naruto devinrent un dégradé de mauve avec quatre cercles concentriques entourant la pupille, signifiant l'activation de l'œil de légende.

Les deux adversaires se rencontrèrent en plein centre du terrain, kunai contre Zanpakuto, «Je suis content de voir que tu me considères assez dangereux pour utiliser un outil aussi puissant dès le départ. Soi-Fon m'a informé de tes capacités en lien avec cette technique.»

«Heh, elle ne sait rien à propos du Rinnegan. Je n'ai utilisé que deux des attaques qu'il possède. Il en reste plusieurs autres…dont une qui ne fonctionnera probablement pas contre toi étant donné que tu es déjà une âme, mais les autres risquent de faire des dégâts!», répondit Naruto en repoussant son adversaire. «_Je le savais! Ce vieillard n'est pas aussi frêle que son apparence nous porte à croire!_» Naruto tint bon contre la force que déployait Yamamoto, «Est-ce que le combat est vraiment le seul moyen par lequel tout ça peut être réglé? Je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi tu sais?»

«Silence!», dit Yamamoto alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de surpasser la force physique de Naruto. «Quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que toi devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas de pitié pour ceux qui font obstruction à la justice. Tes yeux me révèlent une expérience qui dépasse de loin ce que ton apparence laisse penser.»

«Ta justice n'est pas ma justice.», grogna Naruto alors que les deux géants continuaient d'essayer de faire reculer l'autre.

Yamamoto secoua la tête, «Ne dit pas d'absurdités telles que celle-ci. Il n'y a aucune justice individuelle qui peut supplanter la justice universelle.»

Bien que ce soit à contrecœur, Naruto était forcé d'admettre que Yamamoto et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient tous deux été en vie assez longtemps pour voir leurs amis se fondre dans la légende…dans le mythe…même dans les rêves. Ils avaient tous deux été en vie assez longtemps pour voir ceux qu'ils aimaient mourir encore et encore…et encore…dans un cycle sans fin. Mais comme mentionné précédemment, Naruto et Yamamoto se ressemblaient, ils n'étaient pas pareils.

Parce que selon ce qu'il avait compris des explications que lui avait faites Yoruichi ainsi que des informations qu'il avait recueillies lors de son observation de la Soul Society, ces deux mondes, le monde des vivants et la Soul Society…étaient les deux moitiés d'une même médaille. Les êtres humains naissent dans le monde matériel, ils vivent et ils meurent. Ensuite, les esprits de ceux qui le méritent se dirigent vers la Soul Society. Mais ceci, cette histoire que les humains se plaisaient à croire…n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il n'y avait pas de transcendance, pas de grande accession jusqu'au prochain plan d'existence, simplement un déplacement d'un endroit à l'autre, littéralement un déménagement. Dans la Soul Society, il y avait aussi des humains qui pouvaient naître, il suffisait de penser aux grandes familles nobles...mais eux aussi mouraient après un certain temps.

Cette mort pouvait être empêchée si l'âme qui naissait dans la Soul Society avait suffisamment de Reiatsu pour retarder le vieillissement ainsi que les compétences nécessaires pour éviter d'être tué au combat par quelqu'un d'autre, mais sinon, toutes les âmes renaîtraient sur terre.

Et le cycle de réincarnation continuait indéfiniment, les humains n'ayant aucun souvenir de leur vies passées, que ce soit sur terre ou à la Soul Society. Un bon système probablement…si vous n'avez pas à survivre à ça comme devait l'avoir fait Yamamoto.

Peu de gens peuvent véritablement saisir à quel point il est pénible de regarder les gens que vous aimez revenir à vous, encore et encore, tout en sachant dans le fond de votre esprit que vous seul vous souvenez d'eux. Naruto lui-même ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça devait être, car il n'avait eu affaire que deux fois à un être aimé revenu 'd'entre les morts'. De leur point de vue, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un étranger. Tous vos souvenirs du passé, du temps partagé ensemble, ne sont maintenant rien de plus que ça, des cendres du passé. Et ces souvenirs deviennent rapidement inutiles pour vous lorsque la personne avec laquelle vous étiez supposé pouvoir les partager ne se souviennent plus de tout cela. C'est pourquoi Naruto pouvait comprendre.

Contrairement à tant d'autres, il pouvait comprendre la volonté que démontrait Yamamoto en ce qui concernait l'exécution de Rukia, sa volonté de tuer quelqu'un qui se tenait en travers du chemin de 'la justice universelle'. Parce que, pour Yamamoto…c'est comme si vous n'étiez jamais vraiment parti, c'était plus un 'À plus tard' qu'un 'Adieu'.

Un mécanisme de défense émotionnel probablement efficace compte tenu des circonstances. À certains moments durant sa longue vie, Naruto avait même pensé à adopter une philosophie semblable...lorsque la douleur devenait trop grande. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas respecter une telle morale pour bien longtemps. Bien que cette manière de penser soit logique et permette de supporter la mort infiniment plus facilement que ce que son fardeau auto-imposé ne le pouvait, il était convaincu que toute vie était unique et exceptionnelle. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait de traiter toutes les vies comme un précieux cadeau…après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'un sage est supposé faire?

Cependant, il avait parfois de la difficulté à respecter cette vision idéaliste du monde lorsqu'il voyait les atrocités commises par les humains…mais pour qu'un certain équilibre soit atteint et maintenu, il fallait qu'il persévère. Parce que c'était la seule solution qui lui permettait de se regarder dans le miroir le soir sans être trop dégoûté par ce qu'il y voyait.

Mais tout ça n'excusait pas le fait que Yamamoto voulait tuer quelqu'un pour avoir apporté de l'aide à un enfant qui était sur le point de voir sa famille se faire détruire. Et le fait que le vieux capitaine parle de 'justice universelle'…

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il repoussait rageusement Yamamoto loin de lui avec son kunai, «Mon cul oui…il n'y a pas de 'justice universelle', même pas celle de ceux au pouvoir! Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, peu importe qui ils sont ou ce qu'ils essaient de faire. La justice de l'un est l'injustice de l'autre. Quelle arrogance que de croire avoir une justice qui surpasse celle de tous! Quelle arrogance!»

«Il est trop tard pour un affrontement verbal.», répliqua Yamamoto alors qu'il se débarrassait de son haori de capitaine ainsi que du haut de son habit de shinigami, révélant son corps recouvert de cicatrices. «Je vais te faire l'honneur de voir le Shikai de mon Zanpakuto. Pour combattre un individu capable de sortir d'un combat contre l'un de mes capitaines et être en parfaite condition quelques jours plus tard…je crois que mon Shikai est plus qu'approprié.»

«Tu peux toujours rêver!», s'exclama Naruto, disparaissant du champ de vision du vieil homme, tentant d'empêcher Yamamoto de relâcher son Shikai. Naruto essaya de donner un coup sur le biceps droit du capitaine-commandant, mais son élan fut arrêté par la lame de Yamamoto, «Si tu penses que je vais rester là les bras croisés à attendre que tu relâches cette chose sans essayer de t'en empêcher, tu dois être aussi sénile que t'en as l'air.»

«Pas d'honneur?», demanda Yamamoto avec dédain.

Naruto offrit un sourire désolé au capitaine, «Tu peux avoir tout l'honneur que tu veux, je préfère la victoire.» Un clone apparut soudainement derrière Yamamoto et envoya un coup de pied en direction de la tête de son ennemi, coup que le vieil homme bloqua avec son bras libre, laissant de ce fait une ouverture que le Naruto original s'empressa d'exploiter en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de Genryuusai. Le vieillard le foudroya du regard tout en baissant par réflexe—afin de le mettre au-dessus de sa blessure— le bras qui retenait le pied du clone. La copie de Naruto profita de cette occasion en or pour décocher un autre coup de pied qui, cette fois-ci, atteint le visage sans défense de l'homme couvert de cicatrice. La force du coup fit tourner la tête du dirigeant de la Soul Society, ce qui lui fit perdre de vue le Naruto original. L'attaque combinée fut conclue par Naruto qui donna un coup de pied renversé qui atteint directement la poitrine du vieil homme, mettant à profit le fait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir. La force de Naruto fut suffisante pour envoyer valser le commandant en direction de l'arche qui retenait Rukia quelques minutes plus tôt.

Yamamoto arrêta son vol plané en plantant ses pieds au sol et pointa son épée en direction du sage et de son clone, «Intelligent…Mais que dis-tu de ça? Hadou no sanjuu ni : Oukasen (technique de destruction #32: Éclair de feu jaune)!» Yamamoto tint son épée horizontalement devant lui et il généra un genre de laser de feu jaune qui prit de l'expansion et s'élança sous la forme d'un demi-cercle en direction de Naruto et de son clone.

Naruto sauta aisément par-dessus l'attaque, mais son clone ne fut pas assez rapide et périt au milieu des flammes. Alors qu'il était dans les airs, Naruto se maudit lui-même, car il avait sauté trop haut et maintenant le capitaine-commandant allait profiter de cette erreur pour libérer la deuxième forme de son Zanpakuto, «Banshou Issai Kaijin To—!»

«Raiton : Gyakukyokusei no Jutsu (polarité inversée)!»

Une boule d'électricité transparente provenant de la main gauche de Naruto frappa de plein fouet le Zanpakuto de Yamamoto, interrompant la commande de libération du Shikai. La force du jutsu fit reculer le vieil homme de quelques pas, mais le capitaine reprit rapidement pied. Il leva les yeux et vit que Naruto venait tout juste d'atterrir sur le sol avant d'une fois de plus disparaître. Yamamoto bloqua simplement le kunai avec lequel Naruto tentait de l'atteindre lorsque ce dernier réapparut sur la droite du capitaine. Ce coup plus puissant que les autres détruisit la lame du kunai, perturbant l'équilibre de Naruto.

Naruto lança la poignée du kunai brisé en direction du capitaine qui se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour éviter le projectile, «_Merde! Si seulement j'avais eu le temps d'aller visiter un de mes entrepôts avant de venir à la Soul Society! Kubikiri Houchou (le fendoir coupe tête) me serait très utile dans le moment!_»

«Bakudo no yon : Hainawa (technique d'immobilisation #4: corde rampante)!» Une corde faite d'énergie pure apparut dans les mains du capitaine-commandant qui la dirigea sans plus attendre en direction de Naruto. Le blond fut surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque et ses bras se retrouvèrent attachés dans son dos.

Naruto grimaça et commença à augmenter son énergie pour briser le faible Kidô, «Tu penses que ça va me retenir? Je n'ai qu'à t'éviter jusqu'à ce que je puisse le briser.»

«Je suis convaincu que tu peux le briser.», admit Yamamoto. «Mais le but de cette attaque n'était pas de te vaincre.» Il souleva son Zanpakuto et Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Naruto courut vers le capitaine et essaya de donner des coups de pied au vieil homme, mais sans ses mains pour l'aider, Yamamoto fut aisément capable de le repousser avec un puissant coup de coude au ventre. «Banshou Issai Kaijin To Nase, Ryuujin Jakka (Réduit toute la création en cendre, lame coulante du feu de la jeunesse)!»

La vitesse de Naruto fut la seule chose qui lui permit de ne pas être instantanément incinéré par le Shikai de Yamamoto alors que des flammes semblaient sortir directement de l'épée du puissant commandant du Gotei 13, engouffrant les alentours dans une espèce de tempête de feu si intense que même les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel furent évaporés. «Et il n'y a même pas une seule goutte d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde.», marmonna Naruto pour lui-même tandis que les flammes invoquées par son adversaire semblaient vouloir fouetter l'air. Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et haussa des épaules, «Parfait. Je t'attends, Yama-jiji!»

Le vieux guerrier commença à marcher à travers les flammes de son épée, se dirigeant vers Naruto, «C'est tout? Peu importe à quel point tu es fort, tu ne seras pas capable de vaincre mon Shikai avec cette quantité de Reiatsu. Le rapport soumis par Soi-Fon sur les habiletés que tu as démontrées lors de ton combat contre elle semble indiquer que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour triompher de moi.»

Naruto avait la tête baissée alors que de la sueur commençait à apparaître sur son front à cause de la chaleur dégagée par la libération du Zanpakuto du vieillard. Les cordes qui retenaient Naruto prisonnier tombèrent au sol, lui permettant d'enlever sa veste de combat et de la jeter sur le côté. Ses petites armes ne serviraient à rien contre un pouvoir aussi grand que celui de Yamamoto, l'élément de surprise avait disparu. Et puis, cette veste était un véritable chef-d'œuvre de fuinjutsu (technique de scellement); il ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer si elle se faisait brûler par Yamamoto. «Tu vas découvrir de la manière forte que me donner une chance est la dernière chose que tu veux faire.» Naruto releva la tête et regarda Yamamoto. En plus de son Rinnegan, ses yeux avaient une fois encore changés d'apparence : il y avait maintenant un iris jaune et une pupille horizontale qui s'ajoutaient aux cercles de l'œil du Rikudō Sennin. Une pigmentation orangée marquait le contour de ses yeux, «Parce que la première ouverture que tu me donnes pourrais facilement être la dernière…capitaine-commandant ou pas.» Naruto fit une courte série de mudra avant de prononcer le nom de la technique qu'il venait d'invoquer, «Shaishuu shenpan (le dernier jugement). Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser, jiji!»

Yamamoto regarda Naruto avec curiosité alors que le Reiatsu de ce dernier explosait littéralement pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, la première fois étant lorsqu'il avait brisé le Bakudo qui retenait ses bras dans son dos. Le commandant ne le savait pas, mais la première augmentation —la plus grande des deux— du Reiatsu du blond avait été causée par l'activation du mode ermite. Le flot de Reiatsu était suffisamment intense qu'il repoussa un peu les flammes avec un vent puissant, «Tu es amplement assez fort pour résister à mon Shikai sans être immédiatement transformé en cendre. Cette bataille sera digne d'intérêt après tout. Qui es-tu?»

Naruto roula ses yeux d'apparence assez unique, ignorant la confrontation entre son Reiatsu et celui du capitaine, «Je vous l'ai déjà dit encore et encore, le mot aurait dû se répandre depuis le temps! Bon sang, est-ce que les shinigami sont tous idiots? Je suis un sage, S.A.G.E. Quand je t'aurais botté le derrière, est-ce que vous allez enfin m'écouter et vous en souvenir?»

XxxXxxX

S'étant préparé à ce que Yamamoto les suive après qu'ils se soient échappé de la montagne, Shunsui et Ukitake furent surpris lorsque le Shikai de leur chef remplit le ciel de flammes. «Oh bon sang…», marmonna Shunsui. «Pauvre Ryoka…Yama-jii va rôtir ce mec vivant.» Il soupira. «Tu sais qu'on doit y retourner et le sortir de là n'est-ce pas?», annonça-t-il à Ukitake.

«T'as raison…c'est la seule chose à faire.», répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. «Peut-être qu'en s'y mettant à nous trois simultanément, on—.» Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'un pouvoir qu'il jurerait équivalent à celui du capitaine-commandant apparut juste à côté de l'endroit où Ryuujin Jakka avait été relâché. «_La personne qui combat Yamamoto-sensei est très puissante! Probablement plus que Shunsui et moi lorsque nous utilisons notre Shikai en même temps_.» Alors qu'Ukitake allait s'élancer en direction du combat de titans, l'aura du Ryoka augmenta encore une fois en puissance,_ «On aurait dit que le Ryoka avait la même quantité de puissance que Yamamoto-sensei…mais l'énergie de l'intrus ne cesse d'augmenter!...Je ne peux pas y croire…comment peut-il avoir une telle force?_»

Shunsui éclata d'un rire impressionné, «Eh bien, devrions-nous retourner sur nos pas pour aller porter assistance à notre camarade temporaire?» Le capitaine le plus relaxe de la Soul Society s'élança vers le lieu de la bataille, suivit de près par son meilleur ami. «_Espérons que Yama-jii ne se décide pas à utiliser son Bankai…parce si jamais il l'utilise, c'en est fini du Ryoka…et de nous._»

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi et Soi-Fon échangèrent une multitude de coups précis avant de reculer et de fixer l'autre femme directement dans les yeux. Elles étaient dans la forêt qui se trouvait au pied du Soukyoku. Soi-Fon ne portait que l'uniforme du dirigeant de l'Onmitsukidou. Cet habit n'avait pas de manche et aucun tissu ne couvrait le dos de la capitaine. Au-dessus du long brassard noir qui se situait sur son bras gauche se trouvait un hématome causé par le combat qui se déroulait présentement, «Un coup…tu m'as touchée une fois. On dirait bien que ce dernier échange s'est terminé par un match nul, Yoruichi!»

«Apparemment.», répondit Yoruichi alors qu'elle essuyait le sang qui coulait sur le côté de sa bouche. «Ton uniforme…quel est son secret? On dirait qu'il m'empêche de suivre tes mouvements.»

«Secret?», répéta Soi-Fon avec un sourire amusé. Elle disparut soudainement pour réapparaître derrière Yoruichi, son Zanpakuto accoté contre le cou de son ancienne idole, «Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois? Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi (poignarde l'ennemi à mort, Suzumebachi (frelon))!» Le Shikai de la capitaine s'activa alors qu'elle rapprochait encore plus sa lame du cou de sa victime.

Yoruichi essaya de prendre Soi-Fon de vitesse en utilisant le Shunpo, mais la petite femme suivit ses mouvements et réussit à la toucher avec une attaque qui atteignit la poitrine de Yoruichi avant que cette dernière ne puisse s'éloigner suffisamment de son ancienne subordonnée.

Soi-Fon regarda Yoruichi atterrir sur une branche, un bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et les genoux légèrement fléchis à cause de la douleur, «Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement pas admettre que je suis maintenant plus forte que toi? La possibilité que je ne me donne pas encore à cent pourcent t'a-t-elle seulement traversé l'esprit? Tu es probablement en train de te dire 'C'est impossible qu'elle puisse être aussi forte!'. Est-ce ce que tu es en train de te dire, Yoruichi? Je pensais pourtant de l'avoir déjà dit : ne soit pas si confiante en tes capacités. Il y a longtemps que je t'ai surpassée!» Elle foudroya Yoruichi du regard, «Et maintenant, je vais te faire payer le prix de t'être tenu éloignée des combats pendant cent ans…le prix sera ta vie!» Un petit sourire satisfait trouva son chemin sur le visage de Soi-Fon, «Tu te souviens du pouvoir de Suzumebachi, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai déjà touchée une fois.»

Au moment où Soi-Fon finit son petit discours, un papillon identique à celui que Naruto avait reçu lors de son combat contre le même adversaire apparut sur la poitrine de Yoruichi, «_Putain! Au moins, je suppose que la marque n'est plus sur Naruto maintenant. Il ferait mieux de me remercier pour ça. Je devrais l'obliger à la combattre une autre fois juste pour être méchante!_» C'est à ce moment qu'elle ressentit le Reiatsu provenant de la libération du Shikai de Yamamoto…et il provenait de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Naruto, «_Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce serait bien plus gentil de ma part de le faire affronter Soi-Fon une autre fois._»

«Voici maintenant le deuxième coup, Yoruichi!» Soi-Fon avait utilisé l'ouverture, que la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Yoruichi pensait à Naruto qui combattait Yamamoto avait créée, afin d'utiliser le Shunpo pour apparaître derrière la femme aux cheveux mauve. L'attaque rata cependant sa cible, ce qui permit à Yoruichi de se sauver le plus rapidement possible de son adversaire pour le moins obstiné, «Tu me tournes le dos pour te concentrer sur ta fuite et pourtant regarde-toi!»

Durant sa tentative de se sauver, Yoruichi avait été touchée au bras, ce qui donnait maintenant deux cibles potentielles à Soi-Fon plutôt qu'uniquement la première blessure qui se situait sur sa poitrine. Soi-Fon éclata de rire devant la stratégie de son sensei, «Te sauver ne te servira à rien! Mon ancienne limite était de trente minutes, maintenant, je peux garder la marque sur le corps de mon adversaire tant et aussi longtemps que ma volonté tient!»

«_Je le savais déjà, merci. Celle que tu as laissée sur Naruto à tenu bon au moins trois jours._», se dit Yoruichi en elle-même. «_Et puis…je ne me sauve pas vraiment non plus._» Elle s'arrêta soudainement et balança sa jambe en direction de sa poursuivante, lançant de ce fait un couteau caché dans sa botte. Le gantelet du Zanpakuto de Soi-Fon bloqua aisément l'attaque, mais Yoruichi utilisa cette diversion pour apparaître au-dessus du capitaine en position pour donner un coup de pied descendant. Malheureusement pour Yoruichi, Soi-Fon contra une nouvelle fois l'attaque, cette fois en donnant elle-même un coup de pied ascendant. Le résultat de la rencontre entre les deux coups fut que les deux combattantes furent suspendues entre ciel et terre avant de se séparer pour retomber au sol. Si Soi-Fon sortit indemne de cette rixe, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Yoruichi qui en retira une nouvelle blessure qui se transforma bien vite en un nouveau papillon.

Soi-Fon eu un sourire condescendant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Yoruichi ne pouvait absolument rien lui faire : elle était maintenant bien plus forte qu'elle, «Si tu te comprends enfin qui de nous deux est la plus forte, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce combat.» Un Reiatsu tellement intense qu'il en affectait l'environnement apparut autour de Soi-Fon. Cette énergie aurait détruit le dos de l'uniforme du porteur s'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'utiliser une telle technique sans porter un vêtement qui ne recouvre pas le dos, «Ce doit être la première fois que tu vois quelque chose de semblable. Il s'agit d'une technique qui combine le Hakuda et le Kidô, quelque chose que je viens tout récemment d'inventer. Tu devrais te sentir honorée, je ne pensais même pas que j'aurais besoin de cette technique contre Uzumaki durant notre affrontement…ce fut mon erreur. Depuis la complétion de cette technique, tu es la seule personne contre qui je l'utilise. Je n'ai pas encore de nom pour—»

«Non.», coupa Yoruichi. «Cette technique a un nom.» Soi-Fon écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point Yoruichi semblait calme malgré l'imposante puissance qu'elle dégageait. «Elle est appelée Shunkou (décharge éclair).» Yoruichi leva son bras droit de façon à ce qu'il soit parallèle au sol.

Soi-Fon la regarda, le choc clairement inscrit sur son visage, «De quoi parles-tu?» Comment cette technique pouvait-elle avoir un nom alors qu'elle venait elle-même de l'inventer?

«Sais-tu pourquoi l'uniforme du chef de l'Onmitsukidou n'a pas de manche ni de dos?», demanda plutôt Yoruichi alors qu'elle fermait son poing, faisant apparaître un pouvoir identique à celui de Soi-Fon à ceci près : le sien était complètement visible il dégageait plus de puissance. «C'est parce que la forme finale de cette technique consiste à concentrer une énorme quantité d'énergie à travers les bras et les jambes afin d'améliorer les capacités de l'utilisateur. Cette décharge d'énergie détruit le derrière des vêtements ainsi que le manches de tout chandail.» Au moment où elle disait cela, la puissance dont elle parlait déchira ses propres habits, ne laissant intacte que la partie des vêtements qu'elle avait spécifiée.

Yoruichi commença à marcher calmement en direction de Soi-Fon, «Tu sais, je ne planifiais pas utiliser cette technique contre toi.» Elle pointa son bras en direction de Soi-Fon, paume en avant, «Fais attention, Soi-Fon, parce que—» Un intense rayon d'énergie qui créa de massives explosions sortit de sa main, faisant sourire Yoruichi et troublant quelque peu Soi-Fon, «—je ne contrôle moi-même pas encore totalement cette puissance.»

L'espace entre Yoruichi et Soi-Fon était marqué par une énorme tranchée, apparut durant la démonstration de force effectuée par Yoruichi. Soi-Fon se tenait sur la seule partie du terrain qui n'était pas détruite…la capitaine était certaine que ce n'était pas un hasard si l'endroit où elle se trouvait avait été épargné, Yoruichi l'avait fait intentionnellement.

Yoruichi regarda son adversaire avec un air triste, «Je ne t'ai jamais montré cette technique parce qu'elle est bien trop dangereuse.»

«C'est impossible!», hurla Soi-Fon en attaquant Yoruichi, mais en vain.

«C'est assez.», dit Yoruichi alors qu'elle arrêtait la main de Soi-Fon, la maintenant en place sans effort. «Tu n'es pas encore prête pour utiliser cette technique dans un combat. Elle est trop imparfaite.»

«_Hanki (poussée inverse démoniaque)_.», pensa Soi-Fon tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus produire la moindre énergie et qu'elle était figée sur place. «_Utiliser une quantité d'énergie égale à celle employée par l'adversaire pour annuler une attaque. Elle a contré mon coup en une fraction de seconde._» Elle tomba à genoux, «Comment est-ce possible? Je suis plus forte que toi!» Elle se remit sur pieds et commença à attaquer Yoruichi sauvagement, mais chaque attaque était infructueuse car elles étaient toutes aisément bloquées, «J'aurais dû t'avoir surpassée! Tu aurais dû devenir de plus en plus faible tandis que ma force n'aurait fait que grandir! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire? Pourquoi es-tu encore meilleure que moi? Pourquoi es-tu si forte?»

«Tu m'as tellement déçue lorsque tu es partie! Je t'ai détestée! Je t'ai maudit! J'ai juré de t'appréhender avec mes propres mains, d'augmenter ma force et de te surpasser!» Elle continuait d'attaquer Yoruichi qui ne faisait que se défendre, laissant la femme brisée se décharger de toutes ses frustrations. «Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Yoruichi! Tu as trahi ma confiance et mon respect! Je ne peux pas te pardonner! Je-je—!» Soi-Fon s'immobilisa lorsque Yoruichi contre-attaqua. Avec ce seul coup, elle aurait pu mettre fin à la vie du capitaine, mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre sa cible. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Soi-Fon, «Pourquoi?...Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas emmenée avec vous, Yoruichi-sama?» Soi-Fon tomba au sol aux pieds de Yoruichi et éclata en sanglots.

XxxXxxX

Ichigo écrasa une nouvelle fois son Zanpakuto contre celui de Byakuya, la force de l'impact créant quelques fissures sur le sol. Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. Byakuya remarqua à quelle vitesse Ichigo parvenait à se déplacer, «Intéressant. Tu es aussi parvenu à utiliser le Shunpo. Cependant—»

«Tu ne prends vraiment pas ça au sérieux, huh?», coupa Ichigo. «Tu ne fais qu'analyser nonchalamment ma force…es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée? Ne vas-tu pas m'attaquer pour de vrai?» Un rire franchit les lèvres du roux, «Tu ne m'as pas encore touché une seule fois cette fois. Ne me dis pas que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.» Le visage d'Ichigo redevint extrêmement sérieux, «Allez! Vas-y! Utilise ton Bankai! Tu as dit que tu allais me tuer et exécuter Rukia de tes propres mains.»

«Et alors?», s'enquit Byakuya.

«Je ne suis pas d'accord!», hurla Ichigo. «Je vais utiliser tout ce qu'il faudra pour te battre, je vais t'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus la moindre once de force! Exécuter ta propre sœur avec tes propres mains…quelle foutaise! Peu importent quelles raisons tu pourrais avoir, peu importent les circonstances…ne dis plus jamais ça devant Rukia. Alors vas-y, utilise ton Bankai, et je le briserai devant toi.»

«Quelle provocation frivole.», dit calmement Byakuya. «Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera pas revenir sur ma décision concernant le sort de Rukia, ou sur le tien. Tu veux que j'utilise mon Bankai? N'oublie pas ta place, Ryoka. Tu es mille ans trop tôt pour avoir cet honneur. Chire, Senbonzakura (disperse, les milles pétales de cerisier).»

Tandis que l'épée de Byakuya disparaissait de sa manière caractéristique, Ichigo relâcha une attaque de Reiatsu hautement concentré partant du bout de son épée. L'attaque du Kurosaki traversa celle du Kuchiki comme si cette dernière n'était même pas là, coupant le sol sur son passage.

«Intéressant…», souffla le capitaine aristocrate. «Est-ce une des habiletés spéciales propres à ton Zanpakuto, Kurosaki Ichigo?»

«Yup.», répondit-il avec un sourire confiant. «Je n'ai jamais réussi à la diriger correctement avant aujourd'hui. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant de m'entraîner avec Zangetsu. Getsuga Tensho (Les crocs lunaires qui transpercent le ciel)!» Il enfonça son épée dans le sol devant lui, «Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, utilise ton Bankai…que je puisse le détruire.»

«Quel nom arrogant pour une si simple attaque.», remarqua Byakuya. «Soit. Puisque tu désires si ardemment voir mon Bankai, regarde bien et imprime cette image dans ta mémoire.» Il tourna son épée de façon à ce que la garde pointe vers le ciel et la laissa tomber, lame première vers le sol, «Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne regretteras pas ta décision. Tu seras assurément réduit en poussière avant de pouvoir éprouver le moindre regret.» L'épée s'enfonça dans le sol alors que le Reiatsu du capitaine se décuplait. Le ciel devint soudainement noir tandis que mille lames géantes semblaient pousser du sol comme des arbres, «Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (L'ombre de l'éclat de mille cerisiers).»

Les lames se dispersèrent alors en un nombre incalculable de lames qui faisaient penser à des pétales de cerisier. Ichigo sortit sa lame du sol et sauta dans les airs pour éviter la rapide attaque que les lames avaient entamée. Le roux se dirigea rapidement vers Byakuya pour attaquer le capitaine. «Quelle naïveté.», commenta Byakuya avant qu'un véritable déluge de pétales n'attaque Ichigo en provenance du ciel, enfonçant leur cible dans le sol. «La force de Senbonzakura réside dans sa capacité à attaquer avec un nombre infini de lames de toutes les directions à la fois. La puissance de ton Zanpakuto est grande, mais il te sera impossible d'éviter la moindre attaque avec des mouvements si lents. Tu as perdu, Kurosaki Ichigo.»

Ichigo se releva, recouvert d'une multitude de blessure laissée par l'attaque de Byakuya, «Je pensais que je pourrais t'avoir comme ça. Je suppose que non…c'est logique qu'en utilisant que ma libération initiale je ne puisse battre quelqu'un utilisant sa libération finale. Je t'ai sous-estimé comme un idiot.»

Byakuya baissa les yeux pour regarder son adversaire qui était dans un petit cratère, «Choisi mieux tes mots. La façon dont tu viens de formuler cette phrase pourrait quasiment laisser croire que tu as atteint le Bankai.»

Un rire s'échappa d'Ichigo, «Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, Kuchiki Byakuya.»

«Que viens-tu de dire?», demanda Byakuya avec un ton menaçant.

«Serais-tu en train de devenir sénile avec l'âge?», se moqua Ichigo. «Je sais que tu m'as entendu. Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne changera pas si je le répète deux ou trois fois…si tu ne me crois pas sur parole, je vais te le prouver avec des actes. Regarde bien, ceci est mon Bankai.» Ichigo tint son épée devant lui-même alors qu'une énorme quantité de Reiatsu s'échappait de son corps, détruisant le terrain autour de lui et le cachant de la vue du noble.

Lorsque la poussière disparut, Ichigo se tenait debout, habillé d'une espèce de manteau noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Le bas du manteau semblait avoir été déchiré. Son Zanpakuto était maintenant plus mince et avait la forme d'un daito noir de jais. «Tensa Zangetsu (Tranchant de lune enchaînée)!», dit-il en regardant au-dessus de son épaule, son regard fixé dans celui de Byakuya.

XxxXxxX

«_C'est bien ma chance._», se dit Naruto alors qu'il se sauvait des flammes que le capitaine-commandant dirigeait vers lui. Ses flammes étaient fortes, il n'avait aucun problème à l'admettre. Naruto ne pouvait pas contourner la quantité infinie de feu que le Shikai de Yamamoto semblait pouvoir créer afin de pouvoir attaquer directement le maître d'œuvre, et ses attaques les plus puissantes étaient d'élément vent; elles ne feraient qu'empirer les choses. «_Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas de source d'eau à proximité qui me permettrait d'utiliser une technique Suiton suffisamment puissante pour éteindre cette fournaise. C'est tellement sec ici que je ne pourrais même pas tirer assez d'humidité de l'atmosphère pour faire une goutte d'eau._»

«Tu sais être insaisissable lorsque tu le veux, Uzumaki.», dit Yamamoto alors qu'il continuait ses attaques enflammées sur Naruto, essayant de le diriger vers le rebord de la montagne où il serait pris au piège.

Le mode ermite de Naruto couplé à sa vitesse lorsqu'il utilisait le Shaishuu shenpan lui permettait d'aisément éviter les flammes de Ryuujin Jakka. Il se réfugia au sommet de la plateforme d'exécution, semant les flammes avec de la vitesse à l'état pur. Il se tenait exactement à l'endroit où s'était tenu Ichigo lorsqu'il avait lancé Rukia en direction de Renji. Du point surélevé où il était, Naruto pouvait facilement voir qu'il était acculé et que le terrain de bataille était couvert de flammes. «Fantastique…», marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement. «Ne me force pas à faire ça, Yama-jiji! Ça serait pas bon pour tes vieux os. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter!»

Les flammes continuaient de se déplacer vers le blond et commençaient même à grimper les piliers pour atteindre Naruto. S'il sautait au sol, il atterrirait littéralement dans le 'feu' de l'action; s'il restait au sommet de l'arche où il se trouvait, il passerait plus ou moins au bûcher 'médiéval-style'. Il avait assisté à quelques exécutions publiques de sorcières à cette époque et il était certain de ne pas vouloir en faire l'expérience lui-même…d'autant plus que les personnes brûlées mourraient habituellement assez rapidement, mais lui il n'aurait pas cette chance, son corps étant beaucoup plus résistant. «Tu n'as nulle part où aller.», déclara fortement Yamamoto. «Rends-toi et accepte ta défaite avec honneur.»

Naruto commença une série de mudras, «Tu sais quoi? Tu peux prendre ton épée enflammée et te l'enfoncer bien profondément exactement là où je pense. Je n'abandonne PAS!» Il prit une profonde inspiration et 'recracha' l'air avec le plus de force possible, «Fuuton : Renkuudan (Distorsion de l'air)!» Naruto relâcha une boule d'air condensé à l'extrême. L'attaque était suffisamment puissante pour laisser une onde de choc tout autour de Naruto lorsqu'elle quitta sa bouche.

La boule fonça vers Yamamoto, soufflant les flammes sur son passage, neutralisant ainsi l'effet du Shikai pour un instant, «Je vois…Bakudo no hachijuu ichi : Danku (technique d'immobilisation #81: Mur du rejet)!» Une barrière translucide de forme rectangulaire se forma devant le capitaine au moment même où l'attaque de vent arrivait, explosant à son contact. Alors que la fumée se dispersait, on pouvait voir un cratère d'une circonférence de soixante-quinze mètres. «Un Kidô très puissant, mais pas assez pour briser mon Bakudo. Peut-être que contre un capitaine normal, ton attaque aurait—» La raillerie du vieux capitaine mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ressentit une concentration de Reiatsu focalisée à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Naruto sur le Soukyoku.

Naruto tenait sa main droite au-dessus de sa tête, son bras complètement déplié. Il tenait un énorme shuriken fait d'énergie pure qui semblait tourné autour d'une boule d'énergie solidifiée encore plus concentrée en son centre. Le son de l'attaque était assourdissant. La puissance de l'attaque combinée à la rotation du shuriken commença à repousser les flammes qui grimpaient jusqu'à lui un moment auparavant. «Ce n'est pas un Kidô…c'est du ninjutsu…mon ninjutsu. Futon : Rasenshuriken (shuriken tourbillonnant)!»

Les yeux de Yamamoto, qui étaient habituellement à demi fermés, s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la stupéfaction créée par la puissance de l'attaque dans la main de Naruto. Immédiatement, il commença à préparer une contre-mesure, sentant instinctivement que laisser cette attaque le toucher ou même l'approcher résulterait en sa complète et totale annihilation, «Au bout de mille mains, mains de ténèbres inaccessibles, archers du ciel sans reflet, voie obscure, vent qui attise les braises, assemblez-vous sans hésiter au bout de mes doigts! Balles de lumières, huit corps, neuf branches, axe solaire, trésor vicié, grande roue, tourelle grise! À l'horizon de l'arc qui se tend, disparaissez en éclats blancs! Hado no kyujuu ichi : Senjuu Koten Taiho (technique de destruction #91 : canon de vagues célestes brillantes des milles mains)!»

Dix larges rayons d'énergie de couleur rose se formèrent autour de Yamamoto, tous pointés en direction de Naruto. De son côté, Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'attaque que le capitaine venait d'invoquer et serra les dents pour se préparer, «Aucun de nous deux ne pourra éviter ces attaques…Alors lançons-les en voyons qui se relèvera, Yama-jiji!» Avec un dernier cri d'effort, Naruto laissa le Rasenshuriken fendre l'air en direction de son adversaire.

Une fraction de seconde avant que Naruto ne lance sa propre attaque, Yamamoto envoya la sienne. Les dix rayons d'énergie fusionnèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul de taille plus qu'impressionnante. Les deux attaques de rencontrèrent à peu près au point milieu entre les deux combattants, prenant rapidement de l'expansion lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. L'explosion résultante oblitéra ce qui restait du Soukyoku et ruina tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trois kilomètres de l'épicentre…quelles attaques monstrueuses.

XxxXxxX

Dix minutes avant l'affrontement entre le Rasenshuriken et le Senjuu Koten Taiho, le combat entre Byakuya et Ichigo battait toujours son plein. «Quelle est cette chose?», demanda Byakuya de manière rhétorique lorsqu'il aperçut le Bankai d'Ichigo. «Cette petite lame est ton Bankai? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la forme scellée de ton Zanpakuto?» Il fronça les sourcils, «Je vois. Avec une telle exécution du Bankai, il apparaît évident que tu prends plaisir à piétiner notre fierté. Dans ce cas, j'exercerai la sanction qui s'impose.»

Byakuya déplaça ses bras pour débuter une attaque avec son propre Bankai, mais Ichigo apparut soudainement à un mètre devant lui, sa lame accotée sous le cou du noble, «Si cette 'fierté' est d'une quelconque manière reliée à l'exécution de Rukia, tu peux être certain que je vais la piétiner! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai obtenu le Bankai.» Ichigo retourna alors à son point de départ.

«_Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger._», pensa Byakuya. «Pourquoi as-tu retiré ton épée de mon cou? Était-ce afin de montrer ta confiance? L'arrogance est l'une des causes les plus fréquentes pour expliquer une défaite. Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit : cette chose que tu tiens ne peut pas être un Bankai. Il est impossible que quelque chose de si insignifiant soit un Bankai, et il est impossible que quelqu'un comme toi puisse obtenir un Bankai.» Les yeux d'Ichigo se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère : il n'aimait vraiment pas ce que lui disait Byakuya. «Tu regretteras ne pas avoir utilisé cette opportunité pour me trancher la gorge. Les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois.»

Suivant la fin de son discours, Byakuya entama son attaque avec une tempête de pétales, mais comprit bien vite qui les mouvements d'Ichigo étaient devenus beaucoup trop rapides, si rapides en fait que son propre Bankai ne parvenait plus à le suivre. Peu importe la manière dont il dirigeait son attaque, Ichigo semblait prendre une promenade de santé en dansant autour de son offensive. Soudainement, le roux attaqua Byakuya, mais un bouclier fait de pétales bloqua le coup. Le jeune héros recula et se remit à courir en cercle autour de son adversaire. «Quelque chose ne va pas?», provoqua-t-il. «Je suis trop rapide? Savais-tu que je peux aller encore plus vite?»

«Ne devient pas arrogant.» Byakuya commença à utiliser ses mains pour diriger son offensive, «Je peux utiliser mes mains pour augmenter la vitesse de mes attaques.»

Les pétales de Byakuya finirent par emprisonner Ichigo dans les airs, mais dans une démonstration incroyable d'agilité, le roux repoussa l'impressionnant nombre de lames sans se faire toucher. Tandis que Byakuya gardait son regard fixé sur l'endroit où Ichigo avait bloqué toutes ses attaques, ce dernier prit la parole, «Plus tôt tu disais que les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois.» Il disparut du champ de vision du noble pour apparaître derrière son adversaire, «Dans ce cas, comment les appelles-tu la deuxième fois?»

Cependant, réagissant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, Byakuya attrapa la lame du Zanpakuto d'Ichigo, préférant sacrifier sa main plutôt que quelque part sur son tronc. Toujours aussi calme et semblant ignorer la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir, Byakuya analysa la technique d'Ichigo, «Je vois. Tu prends toute la puissance de ton Bankai et la comprime dans cette forme concentrée. Tu utilises alors cette puissance pour transformer un combat que tu perdrais normalement en un combat de vitesse que tu peux gagner, chose à laquelle tu sembles exceller. Très bien…ce pouvoir, je vais l'éradiquer.»

Ichigo libéra rapidement sa lame de la poigne de Byakuya et s'éloigna un peu de son adversaire, «Regarde bien, Kurosaki. Ceci est la forme que mon Zanpakuto revêt lorsque je renonce à toute forme de protection pour me concentrer sur la destruction de l'ennemi. Ceci est la véritable forme de Senbonzakura. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Annihile, Les milles mondes de l'ombre brutale des fleurs de cerisiers)!» Le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure laissée par Ichigo s'illumina et se transforma en énergie qui se mélangea avec les lames de son Bankai. Les pétales de cerisiers s'étaient regroupées pour créer des épées complètes qui formaient plusieurs rangées de cercles superposés en forme de cylindre autour des deux adversaires. «Ne t'en fais pas. Ces lames ne t'attaqueront pas toutes en même temps. J'ai juré que cette forme ne serait révélée qu'à quelqu'un que j'aurai décidé d'éliminer de mes propres mains.» L'une des épées sortit des rangs et se plaça dans la main de Byakuya, «Tu es la deuxième personne à qui je montre le Senkei.»

Ichigo ricana, «Merci pour le compliment.» Le combat reprit de plus belle. Les deux recevaient et donnaient des blessures, le sang coulant de leurs plaies tâchant le sol. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Byakuya semblait prendre l'avantage.

Lorsque leurs deux épées se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, Byakuya se décida à engager une conversation, «Tes mouvements sont devenus mous, Kurosaki Ichigo.»

«Vraiment?», répliqua Ichigo d'un ton cinglant. «De mon point de vue, tu te déplaces si lentement qu'on dirait que tu ne bouges même pas.»

En réponse au guerrier effronté, Byakuya enfonça son épée dans le sol à travers le pied d'Ichigo avant de placer deux doigts contre l'épaule du roux, «Hado no yon : Byakurai (Technique de destruction #4 : foudre blanche)!» Un éclair de couleur blanche quitta le bout des doigts du noble, traversant l'épaule de l'adolescent. Byakuya retira son épée du pied d'Ichigo ce qui permit à ce dernier de tomber à genoux devant le Kuchiki, «Voici donc ta limite.» Il remarqua que le Kurosaki le regardait avec colère alors qu'il continuait de parler, «Pensais-tu que ma vitesse a été affectée par le Senkei? Tu te trompes, le Senkei augmente la puissance meurtrière de mes attaques, il n'influence pas ma vitesse.»

Ichigo grogna lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir Byakuya, «C'est moi qui ralentissait…»

«Tu t'en es bien tiré si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici.», dit Byakuya au jeune devant lui. «Tu as survécu à un combat contre un capitaine, et même après avoir subi les dommages d'une attaque de Senbonzakura, tu es parvenu à continuer le combat de manière admirable. Mais tu dois maintenant t'en être aperçut, peu importe à quel point tu veux te relever, ton corps n'est plus capable de bouger. C'est terminé.», conclut le noble en levant son épée pour donner le coup de grâce.

Alors que l'épée s'approchait de plus en plus de la tête du roux, la main de ce dernier se mit dans le chemin de l'arme à une vitesse hallucinante, arrêtant la descente de Senbonzakura à main nue sans même recevoir une égratignure pour le prouver. «**Idiot…Je te l'a dit, si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.**»

Byakuya recula de quelques pas, choqué de voir Ichigo se relever comme si de rien était tout en tenant fermement Senbonzakura par la lame, «Comment est-ce possible? Qui es-tu?»

«**Qui je suis?**», dit Ichigo. Il gardait sa tête baissée afin de garder tout son visage caché outre son sourire dément. «**Je ne suis personne! Tu me demandes qui je suis, mais je n'ai pas de nom!**» Il entailla profondément le torse de Byakuya qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque subite. Ichigo riait à gorge déployée comme un aliéné tandis que le sang de son adversaire se vaporisait dans les airs. Byakuya perdit pied et recula de quelques pas, tentant de retrouver son équilibre. «**Tu es vraiment inutile après tout, Ichigo! Le simple fait de te tenir devant cette vermine qui utilise son Bankai faisait trembler tes os! Tu es tellement pathétique! Regarde bien, je vais te montrer comment utiliser un Bankai de la bonne façon.**» Ichigo balança sauvagement son épée, tirant de ce fait une vague d'énergie noire, «**Kuroi****Getsuga (crocs lunaires noirs)****!**»

Byakuya fut obligé de bloquer l'attaquer, recevant tout de même de multiples coupures et contusions pour son effort. Malgré la situation, Byakuya gardait son calme olympien, «Ce Reiatsu, et ce masque…es-tu un Hollow?»

Le masque sur le visage d'Ichigo continuait de grandir alors que ce dernier riait en voyant l'effet que sa si simple attaque avait eu sur son adversaire. Cette version d'Ichigo était apparemment capable d'ignorer les blessures que l'Ichigo normal avait subies au début du combat. «**Hah! T'as pas besoin de savoir ça parce que tu seras bientôt—!**» La main d'Ichigo agrippa soudainement le rebord du masque et commença à tirer dessus, «**Gah! Merde, Ichigo! Lâche-moi!**»

«_Ne te mets pas dans mon chemin! Pars!_»

«**C'est toi qui te mets dans mon chemin!**», rugit l'Ichigo hollowifié avec rage. «**Laisse-moi juste le combattre et on va gagner en deux minutes! Tu ne le vois pas? Espèce d'imbécile fini!**» Ichigo parvint finalement à arracher le masque de son visage, respirant fortement à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. «Pfiou…Désolé à propos de ça. Mon démon intérieur qui se met dans le chemin.» Il souleva son épée et la pointa vers Byakuya, «Allez! Recommençons ce combat!»

«_Je vois._», pensa Byakuya. «_Les blessures qu'il m'a infligées sous cette forme n'étaient pas de sa propre volonté._» Byakuya souleva lui aussi son épée et la pointa vers Ichigo. «Très bien…je vais ignorer ce qui vient de se passer. Aucun de nous deux n'a la force de continuer bien longtemps. Par conséquent, terminons cet affrontement avec la prochaine attaque.»

«Parfait.», accepta Ichigo avant de penser à quelque chose. «Attends! Laisse-moi te poser une question. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de sauver Rukia?»

Byakuya ferma les yeux, «Si tu me vaincs, je répondrai à ta question.» Ichigo eu un sourire satisfait en réponse à cette affirmation. «Shuukei, Hakuteiken (chant du dragon nocturne, attaque finale de l'Empereur blanc)!» Toutes les épées entourant Byakuya et Ichigo se réunirent en Byakuya pour n'en créer qu'une seule concentrant tout le pouvoir du capitaine. Une aura blanche qui prit la forme d'un oiseau les ailes déployées se forma, engouffrant le corps du noble.

«Incroyable.», admit Ichigo. «Zangetsu ne m'a rien apprit d'aussi cool. Je n'ai que le Getsuga Tensho, alors le mieux que je puisse faire est de placer toute mon énergie en une seule attaque…c'est parti.» Une aura irrégulière de couleur noire prit naissance autour d'Ichigo alors qu'il chargeait vers Byakuya.»

Les deux puissants shinigami se percutèrent, affrontant l'autre avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Leurs énergies pouvaient être vues de partout dans le Seireitei. Au milieu de la poussière soulevé par l'affrontement, les deux adversaires se tenaient dos à dos, aussi immobiles que des statues jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure profonde n'apparaisse sur le l'épaule d'Ichigo, «_Non! Je ne peux pas lâcher maintenant!_»

Au moment même où il avait cette pensée, une blessure semblable apparut sur le corps du Kuchiki qui avança de quelques pas, essayant de reprendre pied après avoir perdu l'équilibre. «Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je supportais l'exécution de Rukia.», commença-t-il, surprenant Ichigo qui se souvenait des termes du contrat. «Quelqu'un qui commet un crime doit en subir les conséquences. Si la sentence est la mort, l'exécution doit avoir lieu. Ce sont les lois.»

«Même si elle est ta propre sœur?», s'étouffa Ichigo.

«Fais-tu allusion à un lien de famille?», demanda Byakuya alors qu'Ichigo se retournait pas faire face au dos du noble. «Quelle notion insensée. Devant les lois, tous les sentiments personnels n'ont aucune valeur. Et les émotions sont inutiles…je ne m'en encombre pas.» Il tourna la tête pour regarder Ichigo, son visage tâché de sang, «Le clan des Kuchiki est l'une des quatre grandes familles nobles. Nous sommes des modèles pour tous les shinigami. Si nous n'obéissons pas aux lois, qui le fera?»

Ichigo le regarda avec un regard songeur avant d'arriver à une conclusion, «Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Si j'étais toi, je combattrais ces lois.»

«_Je vois._» Byakuya commençait à comprendre cet étrange Ryoka, à tel point qu'il pouvait même répondre lui-même à la question qu'il lui avait posé au tout début du combat, «_Je n'étais jamais son adversaire. Dès le départ, il combattait les lois de la Soul Society. Il est identique à cet homme…exaspérément libéraliste._» Il prit une profonde inspiration, «Ta volonté a vaincu mon épée, Kurosaki Ichigo. Par conséquent, je ne peux plus poursuivre Rukia. La victoire te revient.»

Ichigo resta immobile pendant un moment après que Byakuya soit parti, choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire, «J'ai gagné?» Un sourire apparut finalement sur son visage, «J'ai gagné! Putain de merde, j'ai gagné!» s'exclama-t-il fortement avant de basculer vers l'arrière. «Ah, merde,…j'peux plus me tenir debout.» Il tomba directement sur Orihime, fracassant le derrière de sa tête contre celle de son amie. Il resta immobile un instant sur le sol, se tenant la tête.

«D-Désolée, Kurosaki-kun! Est-ce que ça va?», demanda-t-elle avec un air contrit. «Ma tête est aussi dure que l'acier, désolée. J'ai essayé de t'attraper, mais—»

Ichigo comprit enfin qui lui parlait, «Inoue?» Il regarda derrière elle et aperçut les autres, «Chad? Uryuu? Ganju?...Et un autre mec?» L''autre mec' agita sa main, comme pour dire de l'ignorer. «Je suis tellement content que vous vous en soyez tous sortis.»

Uryuu remonta ses lunettes, «Nous ne sommes pas exactement indemnes, mais comparées à tes blessures, les nôtres sont superficielles.»

Ichigo regarda en direction d'Orihime qui commença à agiter ses mains fanatiquement, «Je vais parfaitement bien, Kurosaki-kun! Même si j'ai été complètement inutile, Ishida-kun et shinigami-san m'ont protégée! Et Zaraki-san m'a transportée sur son dos! Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en danger…» Elle se calma un peu, «Mais toi, je suis tellement désolée, Kurosaki-kun. J'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider. Je suis tellement soulagée de te voir en vie.»

Ichigo regarda vers le ciel et un petit rire franchit ses lèvres, «Merci, Inoue.»

XxxXxxX

«Ow...», marmonna un Naruto couvert de minuscules égratignures. Il avait été propulsé tout en bas de la montagne où il se battait avec le capitaine-commandant…c'était une longue chute. «Merci mode ermite. Sinon, ça aurait fait plus de dégâts…bon sang, c'est haut!», dit-il en regardant vers le sommet de la montagne. Il se releva et inspecta les environs, «Okay. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux remonter en haut et dire que j'ai gagné ou quoi?»

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Uzumaki.»

Naruto se retourna et aperçut Yamamoto qui se tenait là, prenant appui sur sa canne. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle canne, c'était la forme scellée de son Zanpakuto, «Mais merde! Comment t'es arrivé ici aussi vite? Je viens juste de me relever!»

Yamamoto inclina légèrement la tête en direction du sommet de la montagne, «Tu es tombé de la falaise parce que tu as eu la brillante idée de rester au sommet du Soukyoku lorsque nos attaques se sont touchées. Pour ma part, je suis venu ici aussitôt que j'ai lancé mon incantation.»

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Naruto, «Okay, c'est pas bête.» Il se remit en position de combat, «Bon, finissons-en! Ça m'a même pas fait mal et il me reste des tonnes de chakra.»

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'ai-je entendu dire 'ow' lorsque je suis arrivé?», demanda Yamamoto avec un micro-sourire amusé.

«Parce que je me suis mordu la langue en atterrissant!», répondit Naruto avec un visage sans expression. «Mais est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment? Battons-nous!»

«Attendez.» Avant que Naruto ou Yamamoto ne puissent reprendre le combat, Shunsui et Ukitake apparurent devant Naruto. Ils lui faisaient dos et pointaient leur Zanpakuto en direction de leur commandant, «Je ne peux pas vous laissez continuer d'essayer de tuer le gamin, Yama-jii.»

«'Gamin' mon cul oui!», cria Naruto à l'intention de Shunsui. «Et où étiez-vous quand tout ça a commencé? On lui aurait déjà botté les fesses si vous aviez combattu à mes côtés!»

Shunsui se tourna pour faire face à Naruto et se gratta la nuque avec un air penaud, «On pensait qu'il allait nous poursuivre. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait penser que tu étais plus important que nous deux.»

«D'un autre côté…», réfléchit Ukitake à voix haute. «Je suis malade alors je ne pourrais de toute façon pas aller très loin très vite. Et en plus, nous sommes ses élèves alors il s'est probablement dit qu'il pouvait nous retrouver quand bon lui semblerait tandis qu'Uzumaki est parvenu à semer tous les shinigami à travers le Seireitei tout en semant une pagaille monstre…il serait probablement plus difficile à retrouver que nous.»

Haussant les épaules, Shunsui se retourna vers Yamamoto, «D'une façon ou d'un autre, on est là maintenant et on va couvrir tes arrières. Il y a quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire qui ne me plaît vraiment pas.»

Yamamoto lorgna rageusement Shunsui et Ukitake, «Êtes-vous prêt à me trahir complètement en prenant les armes contre moi?»

Ukitake essaya de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être à la vue de la situation, «Nous ne voulons pas vous trahir, Yamamoto-sama. Rukia est ma responsabilité et cette exécution est injustifiée. Je dois la défendre contre de tels actes.»

Au moment où la bataille allait reprendre, un message télépathique leur parvint tous, «_Liaison réussie! Capitaines, lieutenants ainsi que les Ryoka. Je suis le lieutenant Kotetsu Isane de la quatrième division. Je vous prierai de porter attention à ce message, car il est d'une importance capitale. Une situation d'urgence a été déclarée. Cette transmission est faite selon la volonté du capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu. Tout ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est l'entière vérité..._»

La suite du message força tout le monde à lever les yeux vers la montagne du Soukyoku. Naruto claqua des doigts et cria son opinion, «Oui! Je savais que j'avais raison de me méfier de cette fichue épée dans le mur!»

Shunsui soupira, «Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur temps pour faire ça, Yama-jii.» Les trois capitaines disparurent, utilisant le Shunpo pour rejoindre les escaliers menant au sommet du Soukyoku.

Naruto les regarda partir et regarda la cime de la montagne. Il laissa un soupire franchir ses lèvres, «Oubliez ça! Si vous pensez que je vais courir en empruntant le long chemin!...J'y vais par le raccourci!» Les trois autres capitaines étaient bien trop loin pour l'entendre de toute façon. Naruto grogna, «Ça va être ennuyant…grimper la moitié m'a déjà mis en rogne, maintenant je dois me rendre jusqu'en haut?» Il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le flanc de la montagne avant de sauter en hauteur et de planter ses doigts—renforcés par le mode ermite— dans la paroi rocheuse. Il commença à escalader avec un cri de guerre.

XxxXxxX

«Tu as toujours été le plus problématique de la bande, Abarai-kun.», dit calmement Aizen alors qu'il brisait le Shikai du lieutenant comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant, blessant Renji au passage. «J'ai su dès le moment où je vous ai rencontrés, toi, Kira-kun et Hinamori-kun, que je pourrais vous utiliser. C'est pourquoi, lorsque vous avez gradué, je vous ai fait entrer dans la cinquième division. Les deux plus utiles devinrent mon lieutenant et celui de Gin, et toi, le plus problématique, je t'ai envoyé dans une autre division. Et mon instinct avait vu juste. Maintenant et pour le dernière fois : pose Kuchiki au sol et laisse-moi passer.»

«Je refuse!», rugit Renji en direction du traître.

Rukia, voyant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, essaya de convaincre son ami, «Renji, laisse-moi desc—»

«Je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger, Rukia!» Il regarda en direction d'Aizen avec un sourire assuré, «Tu ne l'auras pas, salaud…»

Aizen leva son épée, «Comme c'est malheureux.»

Le coup qui aurait dû tuer Renji fut bloqué par Tensa Zangetsu, «Pourquoi es-tu sur le sol, Renji? T'es fatigué? Tu te reposes?...je suis là pour t'aider.»

Renji détourna le regard, «Désolé que tu aies besoin de venir me sau—»

Ichigo lui coupa la parole en plaisantant, «Tu m'as l'air assez mal en point considérant que tu n'avais qu'à transporter Rukia. Est-elle _si_ lourde que ça?» Les deux shinigami commencèrent à argumenter avant de revenir au présent. «Alors…c'est lui, Aizen? Peux-tu encore te battre, parce que je suis pas mal certain qu'on ne pourra pas les semer tous les trois.», dit-il en remarquant qu'Ichimaru Gin et Tousen Kaname étaient derrière eux, les surveillant.

Renji acquiesça, «Même brisé, Zabimaru a son utilité.»

«Allons-y alors!», dit Ichigo, regardant Aizen d'un air menaçant.

Renji tint la garde de son épée, prêt à utiliser sa technique, «Je ne peux le faire qu'une seule fois, mais ça va assurément faire une ouverture. Contre un capitaine comme lui, on peut au mieux espérer pour un petit avantage, tu devras attaquer vite et fort. Higa Zekkou (la morsure du babouin)!» Les morceaux de son Shikai qui avait été détruit par le traître se mirent à léviter avant de finalement l'attaquer de toutes les directions à la fois. L'attaque souleva un nuage de poussière, mais elle donna une ouverture qu'Ichigo s'empressa d'exploiter.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour attaquer, Aizen arrêta sa lame d'un seul doigt avant de donner un coup d'épée qui toucha Ichigo au niveau du ventre. «Hum…il semblerait je me sois retenu plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Cette attaque aurait dû séparer le tronc du bas du corps.» Aizen disparut alors pour apparaître derrière Renji, l'ayant déjà coupé avec son épée. Il était maintenant seul avec Rukia, «Debout, Kuchiki Rukia.» Lorsqu'elle refusa de se lever, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, «Bien sûr. Mon Reiatsu est trop élevé pour qu'un être de ton niveau puisse se lever.» Il attrapa la femme par le col de son habit de prisonnière et la traina derrière lui, sur le sol.

Portant son attention sur Ichigo qui était toujours conscient, il se décida à voir s'il pourrait le forcer à se lever, «Tu dois détester le fait que ta force ne soit pas égale à ton niveau de vitalité, mais je te conseillerais de cesser cette inconscience qui semble vouloir te force à te lever. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui maintienne encore ton corps en un seul morceau est ta colonne vertébrale. Te lever détruirait ton corps. Tu n'as qu'à rester étendu sur le sol jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance. Ta mission est terminée.» Ichigo regarda le capitaine avec choc, mais surtout avec incompréhension. «Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui était prévu. _Je_ l'avais prévu. Je dois par contre te remercier : ta petite mission de sauvetage a rendu l'orchestration de notre trahison encore plus facile.» Aizen secoua la tête, «Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi Urahara Kisuke t'a réellement envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas? Il t'a fait venir pour la seule et unique chose qui puisse aider un shinigami à dépasser les limites établies. Il a créé une substance qui réagit avec l'âme de son utilisateur. Quelque chose qui peut aisément faire fondre la barrière entre shinigami et Hollow. L'Hougyoku (le joyau de l'annihilation). Il a essayé de le détruire lorsqu'il a compris le danger que représentait cette invention, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Il a donc placé une barrière autour du Hougyoku pour le cacher au plus profond de l'âme d'une personne. Si tu n'as pas encore déduit où je voulais en venir, il l'a caché dans le corps de Kuchiki Rukia.» Aizen pointa en direction de la susmentionnée, «Éventuellement, elle aurait perdu tout son Reiatsu et serait devenue une humaine normale, cachant pour toujours l'Hougyoku. Il n'a jamais voulu t'aider.» Il trouvait amusante l'expression affichée par le visage de la concernée, «Tu as l'air troub—»

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son explication, un immense capitaine avec une tête de bête apparut derrière lui et attaqua Aizen. «Pour ta manipulation et ta trahison, je ne te montrerai aucune pitié!» Il tourna la tête vers Kaname qui se situait derrière lui, «Et toi, Tousen. As-tu quoi que ce soit à me dire?» L'homme à la peau foncée resta silencieux, «Rien du tout? Quelle déception!...Bankai.»

Avant même qu'il ait put amasser suffisamment d'énergie pour activer son Bankai, Aizen apparut devant l'homme-bête, «Hado no kyujuu : Kurohitsugi (technique de destruction #90 : cercueil noir). Au revoir, Komamura.» Une boîte d'énergie noire entoura le géant et des lances le transpercèrent, battant rapidement le capitaine. «Les incantations d'un si haut niveau sont réellement plus difficiles à contrôler. Cette attaque n'était pas aussi puissante qu'elle aurait pu l'être avec l'incantation. Maintenant, où en étais-je?» Aizen se retourna vers Rukia. «Ah oui…», dit-il, revenant au présent. «Après t'avoir retrouvée dans le monde des humains, j'ai assassiné la Chambre de 46 et j'ai utilisé la capacité de mon Zanpakuto pour hypnotiser les autres afin qu'ils croient que tout allait bien. C'est là que je me suis réfugié après ma mort simulée. La méthode d'exécution par le Soukyoku était tout indiquée pour extraire le Hougyoku, mais comme elle a échoué, je dois me rabattre sur le plan B.» Son bras prit une étrange apparence et il empala Rukia à travers la poitrine d'où il retira une petite boule recouverte d'une barrière qui semblait faite de cristal, «C'est tellement petit.» Il tourna son regard vers Rukia pour voir que le trou qu'il venait de faire était en train de se refermer. «Et la personne sur qui la technique est utilisée s'en sort indemne? Quelle magnifique invention…mais malheureusement, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.» Il regarda vers Gin et Kaname, «L'un de vous deux, tuez-la.»

Ichimaru et Tousen s'avancèrent en marchant alors que Gin dégainait son Zanpakuto, «Ikorose—»

«Senjutsu : Rasenrengan (technique d'ermite : barrage de rasengan)!» Naruto apparut derrière Gin et Kaname et il enfonça un rasengan dans le dos de chacun, les envoyant virevolter dans les airs. Tirant parti de la confusion générale, un Byakuya gravement blessé secouru Rukia des mains d'Aizen. Emporté par son élan, Naruto glissa sur le sol, laissant deux empreintes là où ses pieds touchaient le sol, avant de finalement s'arrêter pour foudroyer Aizen du regard de sa position accroupie, «J'aurais tellement dû enlever ton épée du mur lorsque je l'ai vue! Ça aurait pas mal compliqué les choses pour toi, huh?»

Aizen dégaina son Zanpakuto et Naruto se maudit intérieurement : il avait laissé sa veste contenant toutes ses armes là où il avait affronté le vieux capitaine. Cependant, avant qu'Aizen ne puisse commencer un combat contre Naruto, Yoruichi et Soi-Fon apparurent aux côtés du traître. Yoruichi tenait le bras d'Aizen qui était posé sur son Zanpakuto tandis que Soi-Fon avait son Suzumebachi positionné sur son cou, «Si tu ne fais que respirer trop fort à mon goût, tu perdras ta tête.»

«Comme vous voudrez.», dit Aizen au moment même où deux géants, les gardiens des portes, arrivaient sur les lieux, faisant énormément de dommages au Seireitei. «Mais même vous ne pouvez me retenir tout en vous occupant de ces géants en même temps.» Yoruichi et Soi-Fon considéraient sérieusement l'option de relâcher le traître pour aller protéger le Seireitei.

«Shinra Tensei (répulsion céleste)!» Une onde de choc faite uniquement par la manipulation de la gravité s'élança de l'endroit où se tenait Naruto, creusant une trachée qui grossissait à chaque seconde supplémentaire, et frappa les deux géants en les écrasant contre le sol en contrebas. Ils furent littéralement écrapoutis comme des crêpes et moururent sur le coup…la scène était assez sanglante. Le mode ermite de Naruto disparut, «Merveilleux…trop de temps s'est écoulé pour que je puisse mettre autant de puissance derrière le Shinra Tensei tout en gardant le mode ermite actif. Parfait, j'ai encore un clone dans la cave et le premier m'a donné pas mal de temps.»

Il se retourna vers Aizen au moment où des fissures s'ouvraient dans le ciel au-dessus du Soukyoku, emportant avec lui un morceau de terre de la montagne. Les capitaines avaient entouré Aizen, Kaname et Gin pendant que l'attention de Naruto était sur les deux géants. Du moins, ils étaient entourés jusqu'à ce que les Menos Grande apparaissent et utilisent leur technique pour rapatrier les trois traîtres. D'une seule pensée rageuse, Naruto revêtit une fois de plus l'apparence que le mode ermite lui conférait alors qu'il commençait à se concentrer sur sa prochaine attaque. Il créa un rasengan et leva sa main tenant l'attaque haut dans les airs au moment où six lames faisant penser à un shuriken apparaissaient. La raison pour laquelle il tenait son attaque au-dessus de sa tête devint alors évidente : il aurait été touché par les lames d'énergie rotatives s'il ne le faisait pas. Le Rasenshuriken prêt, Naruto tourna son regard vers Aizen, «Oh non, espèce de salop! Tout ça c'est ta faute! Je vais t'atomiser ici et maintenant! Futon : Rasenshuriken (shuriken tourbillonnant)!»

Naruto lança son attaque en plein sur les fissures dans lesquelles se tenaient les Menos Grande dans le ciel, se disant que s'il pouvait les atteindre, les traîtres ne pourraient plus passer par là pour se sauver.

«Naruto, non!», hurla Yoruichi au moment où il relâchait son attaque. «Rien de ce que nous pouvons faire ne peut l'atteindre maintenant. Il est techniquement dans une autre dimension!»

Le Rasenshuriken transperça les cieux et explosa à l'intérieur d'une des fissures, exterminant tous les Menos Grande en moins d'une seconde avec l'explosion résultante. Naruto foudroya Aizen du regard et leva sa main droite vers l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division, «Reviens ici, merde! Bansho Tennin (attraction céleste)!» À la surprise de tous, Aizen le premier, les trois traîtres perdirent pied. C'était comme si son attaque pouvait traverser les dimensions, jamais personne n'avait vu ça. Gin et Kaname furent même forcés de mettre un genoux à terre, attirés vers Naruto qui se trouvait sous eux, mais peu importe la quantité d'énergie qu'il mettait dans son attaque, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il arrêta de fournir du chakra au Bansho Tennin. «Qu'essaies-tu de faire?», rugit-il à l'intention d'Aizen. «Tu as trahis tous ces gens, tes camarades! Tu as orchestré la mort d'innocents et tué tellement de personnes! Ça sert à quoi tout ça, merde?»

Ukitake secoua la tête, «Tu es vraiment une disgrâce, Aizen.»

«Afin de transcender…», déclara simplement Aizen. «Personne ne commence sur le trône. Pas toi, ni moi, ni même les dieux. Mais sois sans crainte, l'époque insupportable durant laquelle le trône était vacant est révolue.» Il enleva ses lunettes et replaça ses cheveux, changeant énormément et inexplicablement son apparence physique. «À partir de maintenant, j'occuperai ce poste.» Il tourna le dos à l'assemblement de gens au sol, «Au revoir, shinigami…et vous aussi, jeunes Ryoka. Vous êtes vraiment intéressants pour une bande d'humains.» Il disparut dans le ciel alors que le portail se refermait.

Naruto était bouillonnant de rage alors qu'Aizen arrivait à se sauver devant ses yeux. «Plus jamais…plus jamais…Je ne laisserai plus personne obtenir un pouvoir aussi grand que celui-là!», hurla-t-il, surprenant tout le monde autour de lui.

Yoruichi marcha jusqu'à Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule, «Naruto, clame-toi. Il est parti. On ne peut plus l'atteindre là où il est. Et puis, regarde autour de toi.» Elle fit un large geste avec son autre bras, désignant tous les blessés, pas seulement ceux sur la montagne, mais tous ceux dans le Seireitei. «Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant. Toute la Soul Society a été mise sens dessus-dessous et elle a besoin de temps pour récupérer.»

La respiration de Naruto se calma peu à peu alors qu'il désactivait ses Rinnegan et le mode ermite. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se coucha, les bras croisés sous la tête, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Naruto repoussa toute aide médicale qui lui était offerte : il n'était pas blessé. Des membres de la quatrième division grouillaient un peu partout, guérissant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il remarqua Orihime en train de soigner Ichigo, Rukia était assise aux côtés de son frère gravement blessé, et les autres membres de l'équipe de sauvetage les entouraient.

Une ombre vint couvrir son visage et il leva les yeux pour trouver Soi-Fon qui se tenait droite juste à côté de Yoruichi, «Alors…est-ce que tu veux encore me tuer?»

Soi-Fon le foudroya du regard avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche et d'adoucir son regard à son expression dénuée de sentiment habituelle, «Non. Tout est terminé. Comme Yoruichi-sama l'a dit, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire. Je n'ai aucune raison valable pour être en colère contre toi.

Naruto acquiesça et se remit sur pied, «Okay, alors réessayons les présentations, mais avec un peu moins de violence cette fois.» Il tendit sa main, «Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté de te rencontrer.» Soi-Fon roula les yeux et s'éloigna, allant probablement retrouver son lieutenant. Naruto resta immobile, la main tendue et clignant des yeux plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se retourna vers Yoruichi, «Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait plus me tuer?»

Yoruichi émit un rire joyeux, «Et c'est ça, elle ne veut plus te tuer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'apprécie pour autant.» Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux et leva les bras au ciel, répétant 'Pourquoi moi?' encore et encore de façon comique. Yoruichi lui tapota la tête, «C'est pas grave, Naruto. Elle va changer d'avis en apprenant à te connaître…ou peut-être pas. Maintenant, allons-y. On doit aller vérifier comment vont les autres.»

Naruto se remit une autre fois debout et se dépoussiéra alors que Yoruichi lui tendait sa veste contenant toutes ses armes. Il lui offrit un sourire de remerciement tandis qu'il enfilait son vêtement le plus important. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le coin où s'étaient réunis les membres de la petite expédition mise sur pied pour cette Rukia, mais les yeux de Naruto retournèrent à l'endroit précis où Aizen avait disparu et rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère. Il était bien décidé à arrêter le règne de ce psychopathe avant même qu'il ne commence…plus jamais il ne laisserait _ça_ arriver.

* * *

><p>Coupez!<p>

Et voilà. Je vous remercie de vous être rendu aussi loin dans votre lecture ^_^. Un petit commentaire (ou un message privé si vous préférez) est toujours apprécié. Vous savez, un auteur écrit habituellement pour ses lecteurs, alors c'est plaisant lorsqu'il y a une interaction entre les deux parties impliquées XD.

Bonne journée.


	9. Un immortel à la Soul Society

Et voilà, chose promise, chose due! Le chapitre huit qui avait été annoncé il y a quelques jours est enfin arrivé. Comme je l'avais dit, il s'agit du premier chapitre se démarquant de l'histoire de Tite Kubo. Il ne s'agit par contre que d'un chapite de «transition» si vous voulez...mais il devrait être assez intéressant d'une manière ou d'une autre...laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire cette fois-ci, alors je vais de ce clic vous laisser lire ce qui suit ^_^

**Corrigé par Nekookami**

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute.»

«_Pensées d'un personnage._»

Nom du jutsu/Kido (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fuite d'Aizen et les choses commençaient à revenir à la normale. Cependant, avec tous les blessés et les problèmes à régler qui empêchaient _certaines_ personnes de retourner sur terre, la plus…agitée peut-être? Oui, la plus agitée d'entre elles devait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour combattre l'ennui.

Naruto marchait d'un bord à l'autre à l'avant d'une pièce sombre, un regard sévère remplaçant son air jovial habituel, «Pour vous dire franchement, vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça aux arts ninja. Vous réussiriez probablement à prendre par surprise la majorité des gens et à les tuer…malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas la majorité de gens, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu de problème à tous vous botter le derrière avant de combattre votre capitaine, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine.» Naruto arrêta de marcher et tourna son regard vers la foule de membres masqués de l'Onmitsukidou, «Des questions ou commentaires pour le moment?» Il laissa un certain temps aux autres pour réfléchir puis, n'entendant personne prendre la parole, reprit où il en était. «Parfait, continuons.» Il se dirigea vers un tableau à craie vert identique à ceux qu'on pourrait retrouver dans une salle de classe et il commença à y tracer des diagrammes rudimentaires, «L'une des choses que j'ai remarquées, c'est que vous n'utilisez quasiment pas de pièges. Je m'attendais à en voir partout sur les terres de la deuxième division, mais il n'y en avait pas un seul. La leçon d'aujourd'hui portera donc sur l'art subtil qu'est la pose de pièges, ainsi que sur la science de l'embuscade. Des questions?»

Une fois encore, personne ne semblait avoir d'incompréhensions, «Excellent! Maintenant, commençons! Tout d'abord, comment faire pour savoir qu'on est dans une embuscade? Vous êtes probablement tous en train de vous dire quelque chose comme 'Quand on sent que quelque chose cloche!'. Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous avez tort, et 'avoir tort' dans notre monde est synonyme 'd'être mort'. Vous êtes coincés dans une embuscade lorsque tout va pour le mieux. Lorsque tout semble se dérouler comme prévu ou bien que tout porte à vous faire croire que vous allez vous en sortir vivant, c'est là que vous pouvez savoir que vous êtes pris dans une embuscade!»

«Qu'en est-il des diversions?», questionna l'un des membres des forces spéciales.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, «C'est une excellente question. Un bon piège fait sentir à l'adversaire que ce n'est qu'une diversion; quelque chose d'assez menaçant pour vous faire détourner votre attention alors que vous devriez vous concentrer sur autre chose. Si vous trouvez que c'est facile d'éviter le piège ou bien que le chemin pour y échapper lorsqu'il est enclenché est pratiquement indiqué avec des flèches scintillantes, c'est sous ces conditions que vous pouvez savoir qu'il s'agit d'un piège et non d'une diversion, et agir selon ce qui apparaît être le plus simple vous fera tuer. C'est la même logique qui s'applique pour les situations qui semblent trop confortables lors d'un combat.» Soudainement, Naruto cligna des yeux et son visage devint austère lorsqu'il réalisa un petit quelque chose, «Parlant de pièges, je suis pris dans l'un des vôtre, n'est-ce pas?» Tout le monde dans la pièce garda le silence, «Ouais, c'est un piège. D'aucune façon Soi-Fon me laisserait-elle pénétrer l'enceinte de vos quartiers sans essayer de m'arracher la tête, ce qui signifie que—.» La phrase de Naruto fut coupée lorsqu'il explosa en fumée alors qu'un poing le frappait.

«Merde…», dit Soi-Fon. «Je l'ai manqué.» Elle déplia ses jambes qui s'étaient courbées lors de son atterrissage et elle releva le regard pour regarder l'ensemble des troupes qu'elle commandait. «C'était une diversion d'un niveau plus qu'acceptable. Ce fut ma propre partie qui fut bâclée, je n'aurais pas dû attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait avant d'agir. Tirez-en une leçon, ne laissez jamais votre proie avoir le temps de déduire que quelque chose ne va pas, car cela peut compromettre votre embuscade. Maintenant, retournez au travail.», dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce peu éclairée.

Au moment même où la porte se referma derrière la capitaine, une des effaces qui étaient posées sur le rebord du tableau qu'utilisait Naruto un moment plus tôt se transforma. Lorsque le petit nuage de fumée eut disparu, Naruto était debout devant les membres de l'Onmitsukidou, souriant d'un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se frottait la nuque. «Règle numéro un : _je_ suis le numéro un. Règle numéro deux : il n'y a _jamais_ qu'un seul 'moi' dans une pièce. Règle numéro trois : plus vous avez de raisons de penser que je ne suis pas dans la pièce où vous vous trouvez, plus il y a de chances que je sois juste derrière vous. Le cours est terminé.», finit-il avant de disparaître.

XxxXxxX

Naruto réapparut sur le toit du bâtiment avec un sourire accroché au visage, «Ahh, j'adore cet endroit, c'est trop cool! Il y a tellement de personnes à déranger, c'est comme un mini village caché.»

«Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu apprécies notre hospitalité, Uzumaki.», dit Soi-Fon alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui. «Une dernière volonté avant que je n'exerce la sentence appropriée pour t'être introduit sur les terres de ma division?»

«Salut ma petite abeille!», dit Naruto en se tournant pour faire face à la femme juste à temps pour bloquer son Zanpakuto en attrapant le poignet du capitaine. «Aussi jolies qu'elles soient, je crois que je vais me passer de tes petits tatouages d'amour. Les gens vont commencer à répandre des rumeurs à propos de nous deux.»

Soi-Fon fronça les sourcils avant de rengainer son Zanpakuto, «Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ce sujet, Uzumaki.»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Pas de problème. Alors, que fais-tu ici? T'es pas supposée être à ton bureau? Toutes les personnes ayant une quelconque forme de pouvoirs sur d'autres personnes ont une tonne de paperasse à remplir et tout plein de travaux administratifs.»

«Contrairement à plusieurs de mes collègues, je suis efficace dans ma façon de travailler. Et puis, mon lieutenant s'occupe de la plus grande partie de la bureaucratie, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de me concentrer sur la direction de l'Onmitsukidou.», expliqua Soi-Fon avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence devant cet homme. «Je dois m'entretenir avec toi sur quelques points.»

Soi-Fon tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le rebord du toit, «Suis-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, nous pourrons parler librement là-bas.» Elle disparut à l'aide du Shunpo.

Naruto roula les yeux devant la façon cavalière que Soi-Fon utilisait pour essayer de lui donner des ordres. «Bon sang…elle aurait au moins pu marcher avec moi jusqu'à son bureau…pas que je ne sache pas où il se trouve.», dit-il à voix haute avant de disparaitre lui aussi.

XxxXxxX

Ichigo était coincé dans son lit de l'aile médicale du Seireitei, la quatrième division. Malgré tous les soins qu'Orihime lui avait prodigué, se faire quasiment tranché en deux était habituellement un cas considéré comme plutôt grave…okay, en vérité, rares étaient les personnes qui y survivait, mais ce n'était qu'un minuscule détail dans l'univers des détails. Bref, Ichigo n'était pas près ni prêt à quitter la surveillance de la vigilante capitaine Unohana après un maigre repos de deux jours. Il avait rapidement appris que quiconque essayait de faire du 'grabuge' dans l'hôpital de la tête dirigeante de cette section de la Soul Society serait inévitablement effrayé à mort par la femme d'apparence douce, tendre, et docile.

Laissant un soupir franchir ses lèvres, Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre, prêt à mourir d'ennui, «Stupides blessures…c'est tellement ennuyant ici. Je veux aller retrouver tout le monde…et où peut bien être passée Rukia avec tout ça?»

«Je peux retrouver tout le monde si tu veux, Ichigo.» Le susnommé tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre pour voir Yoruichi, «Je m'ennuie pas mal de toute façon.»

«Non…», répondit-il en s'asseyant tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la femme. «Ça ne serait pas sympa de ma part si je forçais tout le monde à rester emprisonné avec moi.» Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant un instant avant de revenir à lui, «Hey, Yoruichi! Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto est venu à la Soul Society avec nous? Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je ne le connais pas comme je connais Chad, Uryuu ou encore Inoue, et il ne connait même pas Rukia!»

Yoruichi sourit, «Je suppose que tu pourrais considérer ça comme étant une faveur qu'il me faisait. J'avais l'intention de vous accompagner dans votre sauvetage, et avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait se défendre lui-même et qui pouvait m'aider à vous surveiller n'était pas de refus.» Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le rebord de celle-ci, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains. «Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Ichigo?»

Ichigo se gratta le dessus de la tête, «Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est un mec étrange, et il est fort. Très fort. Comment l'as-tu convaincu de faire ça pour toi?»

«Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile.», annonça Yoruichi avec un sourire rusé. «Bien sûr, je suis certaine que le fait que je me sois transformée juste devant lui après lui avoir demandé doit y être pour quelque chose. C'est un pervers, mais c'est surtout quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Et tu sais déjà qu'il est immortel…est-ce que tu y crois?»

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, «Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il a dit semblait être à cent pourcent sérieux. Est-ce que _toi_ tu le crois?»

Yoruichi acquiesça avec un regard décidé, «Absolument. Il est au courant de trop de choses au sujet du monde des humains pour que tout ça ne soit que de la frime. Et il m'a même raconté des histoires à propos de certains événements du l'ère des humains dont personne ne devrait être au courant.» Elle garda sa véritable raison pour elle-même, «_Des yeux comme ceux-là ne peuvent pas imiter ce genre de souffrance lorsqu'il se remémore son passé. Ce sont ses yeux…peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ils révèlent toujours à ceux en ayant la capacité les émotions qu'il essaie de garder pour lui-même._»

Ichigo se recoucha dans son lit, «Eh bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui fais confiance. Au début, j'avais vraiment des doutes, mais après toute cette histoire et tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous venir en aide, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le respecter un peu. Hey, à quel point est-il fort au juste?»

Yoruichi cligna des yeux, surprise, «Je ne le sais vraiment pas. Je l'ai combattu une fois, mais c'était avant qu'on soit vraiment en forme. C'était plutôt un petit échauffement pour se tester l'un l'autre. On s'est arrêté après une seule bonne attaque et puis c'était tout. Il a tenu tête au Shikai du capitaine-commandant sans qu'aucun des deux ne subissent de blessure alors je ne peux pas juger sa force par rapport à ce combat. Lorsqu'il a combattu Soi-Fon, il s'est beaucoup trop retenu pour ne pas la tuer parce que je le lui avait demandé, et il s'est fait blesser gravement pour cette raison.»

Ichigo écouta attentivement la réponse de Yoruichi, analysant tout ce qu'elle lui disait, avant de prendre la parole, «Alors…si lui et moi on se battait ensemble, est-ce que je le battrais?» Yoruichi renifla, essayant se retenir, avant d'abandonner la partie et d'éclater de rire. Une veine apparut sur le front du shinigami remplaçant, «T'aurais pu tout simplement dire 'Non'. Ou encore mieux, t'aurais pu dire 'Désolée, pas encore Ichigo'. Mais bien sûr, t'étais obligée de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça?»

XxxXxxX

Naruto était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil situé devant le bureau de Soi-Fon alors qu'il la regardait patiemment terminer son travail. Il laissa son regard se promener sur la décoration du lieu de travail de la capitaine. Il y était déjà entré auparavant avec Yoruichi, mais un coup de griffe avait enlevé le décor de ses pensées immédiates.

«Arrête d'examiner mon bureau, Uzumaki.», dit Soi-Fon sans lever la tête, mais elle savait quand même ce qu'il était en train de faire. «J'aurai terminé dans un instant.»

Naruto lui offrit un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, «Pas de problème, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'ai tout le temps du monde devant moi…littéralement. Je ne suis absolument pas pressé, ma petite abeille.»

Soi-Fon garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine le rapport sur lequel elle travaillait avant de le poser sur le coin de son bureau, «Premièrement, j'apprécierais si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça. Il n'y a que Yoruichi-sama qui s'est jamais permis de m'appeler de cette façon et je veux que les choses restent ainsi.»

Naruto y réfléchit un moment avant de poser une question sans lui donner de réponse, «Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi—» Il pouvait sentir le Reiatsu de la capitaine augmenter à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire, « —pour aller explorer le Seireitei? Bon sang, laisse-moi au moins finir, Soi-Fon!» Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre, «Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a à faire dans ce coin. Que fais-tu dans ton temps-libre?»

«Je m'entraîne.», déclara Soi-Fon en lui servant un regard peu amical. «C'est ce qu'un bon guerrier est supposé faire en temps de paix : entraîner leur corps et leur esprit pour les temps de guerre.»

Naruto se força à ne pas soupirer, «Je voulais dire lorsque tu ne t'entraînes pas. Tu dois bien avoir un passe-temps pour relaxer.»

Soi-Fon lui répondit sans hésitation, «Je médite.»

Le sourire de Naruto revint en force tandis qu'il se penchait vers le bureau de la femme pour accoter ses bras, «Et voilà! C'est déjà quelque chose. Je médite tout le temps moi aussi, c'est relaxant. Alors, que fais-tu pour t'amuser? T'es obligée d'avoir une activité qui n'est pas reliée au combat dans ton horaire, non?»

«Non, je n'ai rien de tel.», répondit Soi-Fon. Elle commençait à être perturbée par toutes les questions de Naruto.

Parlant de Naruto, son sourire disparut une fois de plus et il se leva abruptement. Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau et agrippa le bras de Soi-Fon pour la tirer vers la porte, surprenant la capitaine avec cette action imprévue. Il parcouru la moitié du chemin les séparant de la porte avant qu'elle ne renverse sa prise pour se retrouver elle-même en position dominante. Elle le poussa rudement contre le cadre de la porte qu'il tentait justement de rejoindre, «Ow ow ow…Oh, on est déjà rendu à l'étape des contacts physique intimes? Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te payer un repas au restaurant avant?…Je suis trop bon.»

Soi-Fon força le bras de Naruto dans un angle inconfortable. «Que croyais-tu faire, Uzumaki? Parle rapidement avant que ce bras ne soit accidentellement séparé du reste de ton corps.», dit-elle, accentuant son point en tirant un peu plus sur le bras du blond.

«J'ai juste vu une jeune demoiselle qui-Ow! Okay!», dit Naruto tout en essayant de faire lâcher prise à la 'jeune demoiselle'. «Je voulais simplement te faire sortir de ce vieux bureau. T'es trop mignonne pour rester enfermée toute la journée. Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça à tous les jours? Cent ans?»

Soi-Fon n'essayait plus de briser le bras de Naruto, mais le se pencha vers son oreille et siffla son opinion. «Je ne t'apprécies pas, Uzumaki.» Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui offrir une réplique sarcastique, mais elle tira plus fort sur son bras pour le faire taire. «Silence. Tes habiletés au combat sont époustouflantes, tu es parvenu à repousser l'offensive de Yamamoto-soutaicho et tu m'as même vaincue lors de notre combat. Tu es incroyablement puissant, mais tu te comportes d'une telle façon!...tu ne prends jamais rien a sérieux et tu prétends toujours que tout n'est qu'une immense blague, même en plein milieu d'un combat. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi?»

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et garda le silence un petit moment, fixant son regard dans celui remplie de colère de Soi-Fon, «Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas?»

«Non.», dit-elle avec assurance. «Je te tolère parce que Yoruichi-sama pense que tu en vaut la peine pour une raison que j'ignore. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais repris le combat afin de t'éliminer parce que tu es une nuisance. Mais essayer de te tuer serait vraiment quelque chose qui déplairait grandement à Yoruichi-sama et ta mort ne vaut pas ça.» Soi-Fon relâcha finalement son emprise sur le bras du blond qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

Naruto se frotta l'épaule, essayant de permettre à son sang de circuler plus librement, «Je vois…Yoruichi-chan, huh?»

«Yoruichi-sama!», s'exclama Soi-Fon, menaçante. «Tu vas lui donner le respect qu'elle mérite en parlant d'elle proprement.»

Naruto se gratta la joue, «Okay, comme tu veux…non. Je ne parle à personne 'proprement'. Je ne l'ai jamais fait depuis ma naissance et je serai maudit si je commence aujourd'hui. Alors allons chercher Yoruichi-chan immédiatement. Je peux la retrouver.»

Soi-Fon avait été sur le point de l'admonester une fois de plus pour l'utilisation de ce ton familier en parlant de Yoruichi, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, «Vraiment?»

«Vraiment.», assura Naruto avec un sourire confiant.

«Tout de suite?», se questionna-t-elle elle-même à voix haute. Une opportunité pour passer du temps avec son idole pendait devant son nez pour la première fois en plus de cent ans. «Je dois rester ici au cas où du travail arriverait. C'est mon devoir en tant que capitaine.»

«Bla, bla, bla.», dit Naruto tandis qu'il créait un kage bushin qui utilisa le henge pour se transformer en Soi-Fon. Le clone se dirigea vers la chaise où s'asseyait habituellement la capitaine pour travailler, «Et voilà! La seule façon pour prouver que ce n'est pas réellement toi est de lui donner un coup. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui serait suffisamment fou pour faire ça?» Soi-Fon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, «Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que t'as plus d'obligations pour le moment. Mon clone n'est pas un imbécile, et tout ce qu'il ne peut pas gérer sera laissé tel quel pour ton retour. Alors allons-y!» Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur, faisant signe à la capitaine de le suivre. «Lorsque je l'aurai retrouvée, je ne lui dirais pas que tu veux la voir si tu n'es pas avec moi.»

C'était la seule motivation supplémentaire nécessaire pour Soi-Fon. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce travail administratif de toute façon. Tant que la paperasse était remplie, qui se préoccuperait de ce qu'elle faisait? Elle pouvait être libre pour un moment, non? Elle était un fichu capitaine, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait! Avec ces réflexions en tête, Soi-Fon sauta par la fenêtre et s'éloigna de son quartier général aux côtés de Naruto, partant à la recherche de Shihouin Yoruichi.

XxxXxxX

«Okay…elle n'était pas dans la cachette de la montagne. Je savais que ça arriverait.», dit Naruto alors qu'il marchait dans les rues du Seireitei en compagnie de Soi-Fon. «La seule raison pour laquelle on est allé là-bas, c'est parce que tu insistais pour voir la cachette de Yoruichi.» Naruto fit la moue, «Tu n'as même pas voulu utiliser la source thermale pendant qu'on y était.»

«Pas avec toi, non, désolée.», railla Soi-Fon sèchement tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Les shinigami s'empressaient de se mettre hors de leur chemin lorsqu'ils les voyaient.

Naruto remarqua rapidement ce fait, «Oi! Est-ce que les autres shinigami ont peur de toi ou bien c'est autre chose?»

L'expression sur le visage de Soi-Fon ne changea pas. Elle ne semblait pas intéressée par la question, «Mes aptitudes ainsi que ma force me rendent inapprochable pour la majorité, il n'est que tout naturel qu'ils soient intimidés par ma présence. À dire vrai, depuis Yoruichi-sama il y a cent ans, tu es la première personne avec qui je fais quelque chose du genre. Tu devrais te sentir honoré, Uzumaki.»

Naruto résista une nouvelle fois à l'envie de soupirer, «_Ce n'est pas sa force qui effraie les autres, c'est son attitude. Comme les shinigami ne sont pas moi, ça veut dire qu'ils ont un bon sens et qu'ils se sont dit que parler à Soi-Fon les ferait surement tuer._» Naruto décida qu'il était de son devoir d'entretenir la conversation avec la belle assassin, «Alors, où allons-nous et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à propos de cet endroit?»

Alors que Soi-Fon commençait son explication, la route devant eux aboutit sur un domaine spacieux doté de multiples édifices qui servaient probablement de dortoir, «Nous sommes dans le QG de la huitième division. Le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui est le chef de cette division. Je suis certaine que tu vas très bien d'entendre avec lui, Uzumaki. Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle tu passes autant de temps à me harceler, moi et ma division, alors que tu pourrais passer tout ton temps ici.»

Naruto croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, «Je traîne autour de la deuxième division parce que c'est celle-là qui me rappelle le plus mon village natal.» Il choisit cependant de garder la suite de sa réponse pour lui-même, «_Et aussi parce que je vais trouver une façon pour te faire sourire un peu même si ça peut me faire tuer…_» Il décida de commencer la phase un de son plan 'aider Soi-Fon à être plus ouverte' sur le champ, «Alors…lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, tu n'as pas utilisé ton Bankai. Pourquoi?»

Soi-Fon répondit à la question de Naruto avec désinvolture parce qu'elle portait sur un sujet duquel elle aimait bien parler : le combat, «Mon Bankai ne correspond pas à mon style de combat. Ce n'est pas le type d'arme qu'on s'attendrait normalement à retrouver lors d'une opération secrète. Je ne peux pas me déplacer aussi aisément lorsque je l'utilise, et ses attaques ne sont pas vraiment subtiles.»

Naruto acquiesça, il avait lui aussi une tonne d'attaques de ce genre. Bon sang, toute sa carrière à l'ère des ninjas avait été basée sur l'utilisation d'attaques beaucoup trop destructrices pour son propre bien, «Alors, est-ce que je peux le voir? Je pourrais te montrer ce que très peu de gens ont vu récemment.» Il cligna des yeux et repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il sentit le regard furieux de Soi-Fon, «J'ai pas fait exprès de dire ça comme ça! Je voulais parler de ton Bankai!»

«Accéder à ta requête m'épuiserait inutilement…», répondit Soi-Fon. «Et ce n'est pas vraiment le type de technique qu'on utilise pour s'exhiber et démontrer ses habiletés.»

«Boo…c'est pas cool.», dit Naruto, bien qu'il comprenait ce raisonnement. La moitié de ses technique personnelles ne faisait pas partie des attaques qu'il était prêt à utiliser devant quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer. «Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Yoruichi-chan est ici?» Il roula les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la colère de Soi-Fon, «Je ne vais pas l'appeler Yoruichi-sama. Je préfèrerais me faire poignarder plutôt que d'appeler quiconque 'sama'.»

«Ça peut s'arranger.», dit Soi-Fon avec conviction. «Et ne te plaint pas de mes décisions, et ne me questionne pas non plus. C'est toi qui voulait visiter le Seireitei de toute façon, c'est aussi près d'une visite guidée que ce que tu pourrais espérer.» Elle le conduisit à l'intérieur d'un des édifices principaux de la division avant de se diriger directement vers le bureau du capitaine. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus devant la porte, Soi-Fon entra sans même annoncer sa présence, «Kyoraku-taicho.»

L'homme releva sa tête qui était posée sur son bureau et regarda ses deux visiteurs. Naruto pointa en direction du capitaine le plus paresseux du Seireitei, «Hey! T'es le mec qui était sur le point de m'aider à botter les fesses de Yama-jiji!»

Shunsui pointa lui aussi en direction de Naruto, ne voulant pas être en reste, «Et toi t'es le gamin qui tenait tête à Yama-jii et qui a réduit en fumée tous les Menos Grande d'une seule attaque. C'est quoi ton nom déjà…il est supposé m'être très familier pour un raison qui m'échappe.»

Naruto lui donna un regard inexpressif, «Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté de te connaître maintenant que t'es pas mon ennemi. Qui sait? Peut-être même qu'on va devenir de bons amis. Tu sais, durant cette histoire d'invasion et tout ça, Soi-Fon et moi-même avons eu un petit…différent et maintenant, regarde-nous! On est les meilleurs amis du monde!» Il essaya de mettre un bras autour des épaules de la capitaine, mais un coup de coude dans le ventre l'en empêcha. Il essaya d'aspirer de l'air alors que son diaphragme avait été touché. «Tu vois? Ça c'était une petite tape amicale!», dit-il d'une voix faible.

Shunsui acquiesça tout en rigolant de l'interaction entre Naruto et Soi-Fon, «Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous? Avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose ou bien êtes-vous tout simplement venus pour prendre un verre avec moi?»

Naruto leva son bras droit, «Je vote pour le choix B.» Soi-Fon le força à rebaisser ledit bras, «Oh, voyons, pourquoi pas? J'ai envie de prendre un coup, et tu serais sûrement plus gentille si toi aussi t'en prenais un!» Elle refusa de changer d'avis sur le sujet, «Oh, t'es pas cool…parfait, je reviendrai plus tard. As-tu vu Yoruichi-chan dans les environs? Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. On la cherche.»

Shunsui se gratta la joue alors qu'il réfléchissait, «Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue récemment. Vous devriez plutôt demander à un des Ryoka. Ce gamin, Ichigo, devrait encore être dans l'aile médicale.» Il haussa le épaules, «À part ça, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.»

Soi-Fon acquiesça, «Je vous remercie. Portez-vous bien, Kyoraku-taicho.» Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Naruto fit un signe d'au revoir au capitaine avant que la voix de ce dernier ne l'arrête, «Ah, désolé, mais en fait, je me souviens d'où je connais ton nom.» Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un petit livre orange, «Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'autographier cette copie pour moi, Naruto-sama? Je m'excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler devant Soi-Fon-taicho.»

Naruto mit la tête à l'extérieur de la porte pour voir si Soi-Fon était encore là avant de revenir vers le capitaine avec un sourire affiché sur le visage. Il sortit un crayon de sa veste, «Bien sûr. C'est bien de savoir que j'ai des fans même parmi les shinigami.»

XxxXxxX

«De quoi parlais-tu avec Kyoraku-taicho?», demanda Soi-Fon alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le hall d'entrée de la division médicale. «Tu avais un regard fier lorsque tu m'as rattrapée.»

Naruto sourit, «Oh, rien de bien important. J'ai juste plus de fans de mes livres que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je me demande combien d'argent j'ai dans la Soul Society maintenant comparé à dans le monde réel…je vais devoir vérifier mon compte bientôt.»

Soi-Fon lui donna un regard empli de scepticisme, «Tu écris? Et tu arrives à faire de l'argent avec tes livres? C'est toute qu'une surprise.»

«Ris tant que tu veux. Mon compte en banque devrait te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur la qualité de mes œuvres.», répliqua Naruto avec nonchalance.

«Comme tu voudras, Uzumaki. Maintenant, aide moi à trouver le gamin Kurosaki.», dit Soi-Fon avec un ton cassant.

«Parfait.», dit Naruto. «Je vais mettre un sourire sur ton visage avant la fin de la journée. Et je ne parle pas d'une de tes grimaces satisfaites lorsque je me fais mal, je parle d'un vrai sourire. Ichigo!»

S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux que ça, Naruto aurait juré que l'expression de Soi-Fon lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui était une expression de frayeur. «Silence, idiot! Ne parle pas si fort ici.», siffla-t-elle en chuchotant. «Tu ne veux pas la contrarier _elle_.»

Naruto regarda la dirigeante de l'Onmitsukidou comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, «Tu as l'air troublée. Je t'ai attrapée dans un boule de débris géante et tu n'avais pas l'air si perturbée que maintenant. Contrarier qui? Tous les membres de cette division semblent être pacifiques et sympathiques.» Naruto plaça une autre fois ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix. «Ichigo! Oi! Gamin, t'es où?», hurla-t-il, faisant reculer Soi-Fon devant son ton de voix.

«Je suis ravie que vous appréciez autant l'atmosphère de notre division, Uzumaki-san.», intervint l'apaisante voix d'Unohana Retsu alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière Soi-Fon et Naruto, envoyant un frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de l'un des deux et mettant un sourire sur le visage de l'autre. «Cependant, j'apprécierais si vous écoutiez le conseil de Soi-Fon-taicho et que vous baissiez le ton lorsque vous vous trouvez ici. Il y a des blessés qui essaient de récupérer, vous savez?»

Naruto se tourna pour faire face à Unohana et répondit au sourire de la capitaine avec un des siens, «Désolé, Retsu-chan. On cherchait Ichigo et je savais que faire du bruit te ferait sortir de ta cachète. Je voulais juste avoir la chance de te dire bonjour sans avoir la menace de ton commandant sur mon dos…alors, bonjour!»

«Bonjour à vous aussi, Uzumaki-san.», répondit Unohana en s'inclinant légèrement. «Sachez que tant et aussi longtemps que vous n'êtes pas trop bruyant, vous pouvez poursuivre votre recherche. Vous vous dirigiez dans la bonne direction de toute façon. Continuez dans cette direction et tournez à droite dans le troisième couloir. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à le repérer à partir de là.»

Naruto acquiesça, prenant bonne note de cette information. «Compris. Merci Retsu-chan. Je vais revenir ici et on pourra parler un peu avant que je parte. Ça serait bien d'être en bons termes avec la meilleure femme médecin de l'époque…ça me rappellerait des souvenirs. D'autant plus que t'es drôlement plaisante pour les yeux.», finit-il avec un clin d'œil. Unohana répondit avec un sourire et un signe de la main alors que Soi-Fon et le blond s'éloignaient vers la chambre de Kurosaki.

«Dois-tu toujours de comporter de façon aussi incorrigible, espèce de déviant social?», questionna Soi-Fon lorsqu'assez de distance les séparait d'Unohana. «Unohana-taicho est un capitaine du Gotei 13, mais tu lui fais tout de même subir ton insupportable attitude. C'est un manque le plus total de respect.»

Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois la gentille Unohana qui lui fit un nouveau signe de la main avant de retourner soigner ses patients, «Je ne pense pas que c'est un manque de respect parce que premièrement je ne suis pas un shinigami alors vos rangs ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Deuxièmement, n'êtes-vous pas tannés d'être tout le temps traités comme si vous étiez une bombe à retardement? Vous ne pouvez tenir une véritable conversation qu'avec les autres capitaines parce que tout le monde vous lèche les bottes. Je suis convaincu que Retsu-chan en a assez, elle. Elle semblait apprécier la façon que j'avais de lui parler.»

Prenant en considération le fait que Naruto avait aisément dissipé l'aura qu'Unohana semblait produire lorsque quelqu'un dérangeait les patients de son QG, Soi-Fon était quasiment obligée de lui donner raison sur ce point, «Je vois ce que tu veux dire…»

Naruto acquiesça, «Ne voudrais-tu pas avoir au moins un membre de ta division qui n'est pas un soldat 'Oui m'dame!'? Selon ce que j'ai vu, même ton lieutenant te lèche les bottes et c'est un des mecs les plus arrogants que j'ai vu depuis longtemps…du moins, lorsque tu n'es pas là.» Un sourire satisfait trouva son chemin sur le visage du blond, «Si je me souviens bien, c'est le premier à avoir eu un mouvement de recul la fois où je donnais un cours sur comment bien mettre son intention meurtrière dans notre Reiatsu…c'était trop drôle.» Il remarqua le sourire amusé de Soi-Fon, «Et voilà! On s'approche du but. On dirait que tu as un petit côté espiègle en toi…j'aime ça.»

«Eh bien…je n'ai pas eu envie de te tuer depuis que nous avons quitté mon bureau alors je suppose que c'est déjà quelque chose.», dit Soi-Fon tandis que son regard s'adoucissait encore un peu plus. Elle reprit la parole alors qu'ils continuaient de suivre les directions de Retsu, «Es-tu certain que ce Kurosaki Ichigo peut nous être utile?»

Naruto enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher aux côtés de sa compagne pour la journée, «Eh bien, si je ne sais pas où Yoruichi-chan se trouve et que tu ne le sais pas non plus, c'est lui la seule personne autre que Byakuya qui pourrait nous aider. Et comme Byakuya est ici lui aussi, il aurait fallu venir ici d'une façon ou d'une autre.» Il sourit à la femme à ses côtés, «Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que j'en ai l'air.»

Soi-Fon secoua la tête, «Une seule exception ne peut pas renversée ce qu'une série entière d'actions pointant vers le contraire semble vouloir indiquer.» Soi-Fon s'arrêta abruptement devant une porte, «Kurosaki est ici.» Elle remarqua le regard interrogatif de Naruto, «Même lorsqu'il ne se bat pas, son Reiatsu est anormalement élevé. N'importe qui avec la moindre capacité pour ressentir les énergies peut facilement retrouver quelqu'un comme lui.» Elle tourna ses yeux vers le blond, quasiment comme si elle se moquait de…attendez une minute, elle se moquait _vraiment_ de lui! Elle se moquait de lui! Bon sang, même pas trois heures passées avec elle et déjà elle devenait plus drôle…il était un génie.

Un faux rire franchit les lèvres le Naruto, «Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis nouveau en ce qui a trait à sentir l'énergie spirituelle. Je suis plus habitué à sentir l'énergie physique ET spirituelle.» Naruto se pointa du pouce avec assurance, «Donne-moi un peu de temps et je serai aussi bon pour sentir le Reiatsu que le chakra. Au moins, je suis de retour à cent pourcent du côté des combats…bon sang que j'étais rouillé avant de rencontré Yoruichi-chan.» Naruto ouvrit la porte et fit un signe à Soi-Fon pour lui dire d'entrer en première, «Oi, Ichigo! Comment ça va?»

Ichigo regarda en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, s'attendant à voir entrer Naruto à cause de la voix, mais ce fut le visage de Soi-Fon qui l'accueillit, «Je vais aussi bien que possible si on considère que j'ai quasiment été coupé en deux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?» Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, «Êtes-vous en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous?»

Naruto retint Soi-Fon en place avant qu'elle ne puisse aller causer plus de blessures à Ichigo, ce qui résulterait en un membre de l'expédition restant coincé plus longtemps à l'hôpital, ce qui résulterait en plus de temps à attendre pour Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse retourner sur terre. «Soi-Fon, si tu le tues on va avoir des problèmes et Yoruichi-chan ne sera pas contente.» «_Ou bien elle trouvera ça drôle, mais pour la sécurité d'Ichigo, je vais garder ça pour moi._» Il la relâcha lorsqu'elle se clama et elle lui donna un autre coup de couda dans le ventre. Cette fois, cependant, il s'y attendait et il l'encaissa sans sourciller, «Bref, on a besoin de ton aide, Ichigo. As-tu vu Yoruichi-chan aujourd'hui?»

Ichigo souleva un sourcil, «Elle n'est pas avec toi? Je pensais qu'elle serait partie à ta recherche pour s'amuser quand elle m'a laissé ici. Je sais pas où elle est rendue.»

Naruto soupira. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le kage bushin parce que c'était maintenant rendu une histoire d'orgueil. Il serait maudit s'il était rendu tellement rouillé qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son amie lorsqu'il le voulait. Il _allait_ la retrouver avant le coucher du soleil, point à la ligne. «Okay Ichigo…merci quand même.»

Soi-Fon se retourna et quitta la pièce, tout comme Naruto. Il avançait cependant intentionnellement moins vite qu'elle, permettant à Ichigo de l'arrêter lorsqu'il allait franchir le cadre de la porte, «Hey, Naruto!» Le blond se retourna et lui fit face. «Alors…est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en couple, toi et Soi-Fon?»

Naruto cligna des yeux et donna sa réponse avec un air tout à fait sérieux, «Oui. Absolument.» Il lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce pour trouver Soi-Fon adossée sur le mur. Elle le foudroya du regard, «Oui, je savais que t'étais là et que t'as tout entendu…allez, fais quelque chose à propos de ce que je viens de faire. Je l'ai fait parce qu'Ichigo va le dire aux autres, et les autres vont le dire à d'autres personnes, et tout le monde sera au courant et ce sera hilarant.»

«Attends jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors.», le menaça-t-elle en gardant son expression contrôlée. «Tu ne trouveras plus ça drôle.»

«Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais encore trouver ça drôle.», insista Naruto, pas effrayé pour deux sous par sa menace plus ou moins masquée. «Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne laisserais pour rien au monde quelqu'un te voir en train de me pourchasser partout à travers le Seireitei…ma petite abeille.»

XxxXxxX

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto savait qu'il avait eu raison. Personne ne pouvait la _voir_ alors qu'elle le chassait dans le Seireitei. Il avait oublié que seule Yoruichi était plus rapide qu'elle avec le Shunpo, et lorsque les gens essayaient de la regarder, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une tache floue…et ça c'était pour les meilleurs d'entre eux.

Et lorsqu'elle activa son Shikai et qu'elle lui donna une petite coupure sur la poitrine suivie par le regard le plus maléfique qu'il ait vu sur son visage jusqu'à présent, il sut qu'elle le chassait _réellement_. Dès ce moment, tous les paris étaient permis. Si jamais Naruto essayait de s'arrêter pour demander de l'aide —pas qu'un shinigami normal _pourrait_ l'aider—, Soi-Fon le rattraperait rapidement et elle pourrait le toucher une deuxième fois avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer son explication. Alors il ne s'arrêta pas…et elle non plus…et il ne parvenait pas à la semer…peu importe à quel point il essayait.

Les kage bushin ne pouvait pas lui être d'aucun secours car, pour une raison ou une autre, lui seul portait la marque qu'elle lui avait donné au tout début. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il commença à la trouver impressionnante, mais il n'avait pas regardé derrière lui depuis au moins dix minutes parce qu'il _savait_ qu'elle était encore là.

«Arrête de me chasser merde! On va sortir de Seireitei si ça continue!», cria Naruto alors que le mur entourant la cité des âmes pures s'approchait de plus en plus. «Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse lorsqu'on aura à moitié détruit le Rukongai?»

«Le Ryoka a essayé de m'attaquer et j'ai dû l'arrêter.», répondit Soi-Fon de la même façon qu'elle le ferait si jamais elle devait se défendre de ses actions devant Yamamoto-soutaicho. «C'est ma parole contre la tienne, et moi j'ai mon titre ainsi que tout ce que j'ai fait pour aider la Soul Society en ma faveur. Tu ne peux pas continuer de courir comme ça bien longtemps, Uzumaki.»

Naruto roula les yeux, «Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment frappé trop fort sur la tête lorsqu'on s'est battu ou tu as vraiment oublié? Je suis Uzumaki Naruto! À la vitesse à laquelle je dépense présentement mon chakra, à long terme j'en aurai plus à la fin de notre petite poursuite que j'en avais au départ! Mes réserves se remplissent plus vite qu'elles ne se vident à ce rythme.»

Soi-Fon eut un sourire confiant alors qu'elle continuait la chasse, «Ce n'est pas comme si je dépensais beaucoup d'énergie moi-même, Uzumaki. À un moment ou à un autre, tu vas faire une erreur et je serais juste derrière toi pour te la faire payer.»

Le secret du Shunpo de Soi-Fon était de couvrir le plus de terrain en faisant le moins de 'pas' possible. Et elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine après Yoruichi. La vitesse de Naruto lorsqu'il n'utilisait pas le Shaishuu shenpan (le dernier jugement) était basée sur sa capacité à mélanger trois types d'énergies. Le chakra Raiton pour la vitesse pure et pour augmenter la rapidité des influx nerveux dans son corps afin qu'il puisse réagir correctement à toutes les situations malgré la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, le chakra Fuuton pour diminuer la résistance au vent ainsi que son propre poids, et le chakra yang pour renforcer son propre corps afin de ne pas endommager certaines parties plus fragiles comme, par exemple, ses yeux. S'il n'utilisait pas le chakra yang, la simple force d'accélération pourrait faire éclater ses organes internes…on ne veut pas ça. De plus, bouger ses jambes aussi vite que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être dangereux pour ses muscles. Le mélange de ces trois affinités était parfait pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait autant d'endurance physique, d'incroyables capacités régénératrices ainsi qu'une excellente endurance face à la douleur.

«Jidanbou, ouvre la porte!», cria Naruto fanatiquement alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte. «Pour l'amour de Kami, ouvre cette fichue porte ou je vais me faire botter les fesses!» Il pointa sa poitrine pour montrer la marque en forme de papillon même si le géant de l'autre côté de la porte ne pouvait pas le voir, «Elle m'a déjà touché une fois, merde!»

Avec son ouïe époustouflante, le géant entendit le blond qu'il avait commencé à aimer lorsqu'il avait battu ses anciens amis gardiens qui étaient devenus des traîtres. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ce que la capitaine de la deuxième division allait faire au pauvre homme si jamais elle l'attrapait, «Ne t'arrête pas, Naruto! Je m'y mets!» L'homme souleva la porte juste à temps pour que deux formes floues puissent passer à ses côtés pour quitter le Seireitei.

«Un livre gratuit juste pour toi mon grand! Tout le monde à qui je dois une faveur y a droit.»

La voix de Naruto atteint les oreilles du géant alors que la proie et le prédateur s'élançaient à travers les rues du Rukongai, laissant sur leur passage des douzaines d'âmes qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Jidanbou eut un énorme sourire tandis qu'il reposait la porte au sol, «J'espère que c'est le deuxième livre qui n'est pas encore publié…j'ai déjà le premier.»

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi et Kuukaku étaient assises dans la salle principale de la maison du clan Shiba, buvant tranquillement du sake et rattrapant le temps perdu. La chef du clan Shiba soupira de bien-aise alors qu'elle se couchait sur l'un des nombreux oreillers jonchant le sol, «Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où on a pu passer du temps ensemble comme ça, Yoruichi. C'est agréable de te voir en dehors de ta forme de chat.»

«Hey!», dit Yoruichi, essayant d'avoir l'air offensée en pointant son hôte de la main qui tenait sa soucoupe. «Il se trouve que j'aime bien ma forme de chat, okay? C'est quasiment aussi mignon que la vraie moi, tu ne trouves pas?»

«Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer cette propriété sans permission! Quittez immédiatement les lieux!» La voix d'un des massifs garde du corps de Kuukaku leur parvint de l'extérieur, alertant les deux femmes que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.

«Tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp et de te mettre hors de mon chemin, sinon c'est avec ton crâne que je vais ouvrir cette porte!» Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit retentissant fut entendu par les deux femmes avant que le son caractéristique d'un corps déboulant les escaliers ne suive. Yoruichi et Kuukaku se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce où elles étaient pour voir Naruto qui descendait les marches. Il sauta en bas et se mit à jurer contre les deux imbéciles qui étaient inconscients à ses pieds.

Kuukaku regarda les pieds de Naruto et haussa les épaules, pas plus dérangée que ça, «Au moins, il a pensé à enlever ses souliers avant de botter mes deux serviteurs en bas des marches.»

«Naruto?», dit Yoruichi, attirant l'attention du blond et arrêtant sa série de jurons. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?»

Naruto releva la tête et fondit quasiment en larmes à la vue de Yoruichi, «Oh, ma belle, merveilleuse, gracieuse, magnifique, magnanime Yoruichi! Je suis tellement content de ne pas m'être trompé en pensant que t'étais ici parce que c'est un cul-de-sac. Pourquoi étais-tu si difficile à retrouver?» Il courut immédiatement derrière elle et la positionna entre lui et la porte d'entrée, située dans le haut de l'escalier. «J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir au moins huit fois! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me courir après! Mais lorsqu'on s'est arrêté pour nous battre une autre fois, les gens ont réalisé qui j'étais et ils se sont tous bousculés pour avoir mon autographe. J'te le dis, c'était le meilleur bouclier humain de la création!»

Yoruichi souleva un sourcil avec un regard amusé tandis que Kuukaku essayait, sans grand succès, de retenir ses éclats de rire en voyant à quoi était réduit le guerrier blond. «Okay, clame-toi, Naruto. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Qui est-ce qui te chasse?»

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu chercher refuge dans cette étrange maison, Uzumaki, mais je m'en fous. Ton Reiatsu est tellement élevé présentement que je pourrais probablement te repérer même si tu étais à l'autre bout de la Soul Society.»

Naruto poussa un peu Yoruichi pour qu'elle soit plus près de la porte d'entrée tandis qu'il s'élança dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux amies avant qu'il n'interrompe leur réunion. Soi-Fon descendit les marches avec son Shikai activé, cherchant Naruto du regard avant de remarquer qui était dans la pièce, «Yoruichi-sama?»

Yoruichi eut un sourire malin et pointa vers la chambre où Naruto était allé se cacher, «Il est là-dedans. Il ne peut pas sortir de cette pièce autrement qu'en passant par ici.»

«T'es trop méchante, Yoruichi-chan!»

Yoruichi éclata de rire, «Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas déranger une abeille, Naruto! Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de _ma_ petite abeille. Elle pique fort.»

«J'ai remarqué, merci. Maintenant, pour l'amour de Kami, tu lui dis de se calmer! Je suis sérieux! Si je dois la battre dans cet endroit, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette maison va y passer!»

«Oh que non!», s'écria Kuukaku, agrippant le bras de Soi-Fon avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Naruto. «Vous n'allez pas détruire la maison qui m'a pris tellement de temps à construire! Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un nouveau thème pour mes maisons à chaque fois? Allez vous battre dehors!»

Naruto sortit de sa cachète maintenant que le danger était plus ou moins écarté, «Je ne sortirais pas d'ici de sitôt. Pas tant que Soi-Fon sera toujours fâchée contre moi et qu'elle n'aura pas retirée sa marque d'amour.» Il regarda sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans celui de la capitaine, «Tu sais, tu peux l'enlever quand tu veux.»

«Je sais.», répondit-elle d'un ton effronté.

Kuukaku leva les mains vers le plafond d'un air exaspéré. «Bon, si personne ne s'en va, je vais retourner faire ce que je faisais avant toute cette histoire. Me soûler.», dit-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans la pièce d'où Naruto était sorti.

«Oi! Je viens avec toi! Moi aussi je veux prendre un coup!», s'exclama Naruto en suivant la propriétaire. «Peut-être que si je suis assez saoul, j'oublierais que ma fin est proche.»

Yoruichi haussa les épaules et commença à suivre les deux énergumènes, tirant Soi-Fon derrière elle, «Allez Soi-Fon. Ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas pu s'asseoir pour parler un peu comme ça. Tu devrais même remercier Naruto pour ce qu'il a fait.» Elle fit une grimace, «Je parie que si c'était pas de lui, tu serais encore dans ton bureau à l'heure qu'il est!»

«Yoruichi, amène-toi ici tout de suite! Cet avorton croit qu'il peut me battre _moi_ dans un concours de beuverie! On a besoin d'un juge.»

«Ha! Je fais la fête avec des alcooliques de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles depuis une éternité! Je suis imbattable!»

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était couché à même le sol de la salle de réception de Kuukaku, incapable de bouger. Il ne put murmurer qu'une seule chose lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, «Meilleur réveil _à vie_!» Kuukaku utilisait le bras gauche de Naruto comme un oreiller à la place des _vrais_ oreillers qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol tout près, et son avant-bras était posé sur une partie plutôt moelleuse et abondante de la poitrine de la femme. Son bras droit était dans une situation similaire avec Yoruichi à ceci près : elle était un peu plus collée à lui et sa tête était juste à côté de celle du blond, ce qui permettait à Naruto de ressentir la chaleur de sa respiration contre son cou. Et finalement, il y avait Soi-Fon qui utilisait une combinaison de ses jambes et de celles de Yoruichi comme matelas. Elle était vraiment légère.

«Tu m'en vois ravie.», dit Yoruichi en ouvrant lentement les yeux, un sourire joueur accroché au visage. Elle bailla et recoucha sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour le regarder d'un air fatigué, «Je te cherchais hier pour te dire que Yamamoto-soutaicho veux te rencontrer aujourd'hui.»

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, «Yama-jiji veux me rencontrer aujourd'hui? Pourquoi?»

Yoruichi referma les yeux, «J'en sais rien…Mais tu devrais y aller.»

«Ouais, t'as raison.», dit Naruto avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand lorsqu'il se souvint des informations que son clone avait appris la veille. «Merde, Soi-Fon et moi, on doit y aller tout de suite! Yama-jiji veut la voir elle aussi en même temps que moi et tous les autres capitaines. Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas qu'on a dormi jusqu'à midi, parce que c'est à cette heure-là qu'est le rendez-vous.»

Laissant un son de déception parce qu'elle était obligée de bouger, Yoruichi relâcha le bras de Naruto et repoussa lentement Soi-Fon de sur ses jambes avant de se diriger vers la véritable chambre de Kuukaku pour vérifier l'heure. Elle revint peu de temps après, «Il est 9:34. Vous avez plus de deux heures.»

«Parfait.», dit Naruto, sachant maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir le temps de se réveiller et de se préparer avant de se rendre à la première division. «Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à enlever ses deux femmes de sur moi?» Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, «Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à répéter ça de toute ma vie…jamais.»

Yoruichi gloussa et l'aida à gentiment décoller Kuukaku, riant faiblement lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de Soi-Fon. «Elle n'est toujours pas capable de tenir sa boisson, on dirait. Elle n'a quasiment rien prit.»

Naruto sourit alors qu'il retirait ses jambes de sous la capitaine, «Ne te moques pas de Soi-Fon. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut devenir un juggernaut de l'alcool comme moi.»

«Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?», ricana Yoruichi en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il se frotta les jambes pour y refaire circuler le sang.

«Eh bien…ouais.», dit Naruto en s'étirant faiblement. «Même si c'était complètement terrifiant lorsqu'elle me chassait hier, je suis certain que c'était plutôt sa façon de jouer avec moi. Elle ne m'aurait pas tué si elle était vraiment arrivé à m'attraper.» Il regarda en direction du capitaine endormie, «N'est-ce pas? Parce que de mon point de vue, on a joué comme ça toute la journée hier.»

Yoruichi pointa le torse nu de son ami, «La marque est partie alors je dirais qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère contre toi, pas comme après votre combat du moins.» Elle lui pointa la porte en lui lançant son chandail et sa veste, «Maintenant, retourne au Seireitei. Je vais réveiller Soi-Fon et je vais lui dire de te rattraper.» Naruto enfila ses vêtements, fit un faux salut militaire à Yoruichi, et sorti de la maison la plus unique qu'il ait jamais vue.

XxxXxxX

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à une Soi-Fon rafraichie pour rattraper Naruto avec la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie la veille. De ce fait, elle se mit à marcher tranquillement aux côtés de Naruto alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les terres de la première division pour rencontrer le capitaine-commandant lui-même. «Alors, sais-tu de quoi il en retourne? L'ordre qu'a reçu le clone qu'on avait laissé à ta place était très vague.», demanda Naruto.

«Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Uzumaki.», répondit Soi-Fon. «Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, essaie de ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot là-bas. Tous les capitaines seront présents et peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu es toi aussi convoqué, c'est probablement assez important alors tu devrais essayer d'avoir l'air digne.»

Naruto lui donna un regard sceptique, «Et qu'en est-il de ce mec avec le cache œil et les cheveux pointus recouverts de clochettes?»

«Eh bien—»

«Ou alors, que dis-tu de ce mec bizarre maquillé comme un clown avec son étrange chapeau? T'appelles ça être digne?»

«Ce n'est pas—»

Naruto lui coupa une autre fois la parole, «Et si tu crois pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je vais commencer à me comporter comme Byakuya, tu peux toujours rêver.»

«Je te donnerais bien un coup de pied derrière la tête, mais heureusement pour toi, on n'a pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui.», dit Soi-Fon avec un regard exaspéré.

Naruto prit un air désintéressé, «C'est pas grave, de toute façon t'aurais eu besoin d'une échelle pour te rendre. Ou peut-être que je pourrais mettre un genou à terre pour t'aider.» Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, il pointa en direction de deux immenses portes qui conduisaient à l'endroit où tous les capitaines se réunissaient, échappant à la tempête Soi-Fon.

Lorsque les deux compagnons entrèrent, Soi-Fon alla à sa position habituelle avec les autres capitaines qui formaient deux rangées égales qui se faisaient face tandis que Naruto se mit à l'une des extrémités de ces rangés, face au capitaine-commandant. Yamamoto ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre la parole, «Uzumaki Naruto. Premièrement, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir nettoyé les murs de la première division lorsque tout ce malentendu a pris fin.» La conversation avait bien commencée, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto et d'un certain nombre de capitaines.

Naruto se gratta la nuque avec un air contrit, «Pas de problème. Après tout, ce sont mes clones qui l'ont fait.» Et ses clones l'avaient aussi nettoyé. La vue d'une cinquantaine de Naruto nettoyant les murs de la première division avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère après la nouvelle de la trahison de trois capitaines. «Désolé pour ça en passant. Mes clones sont un peu…fantaisistes lorsqu'ils ne reçoivent pas d'ordres fixes.»

Le vieux capitaine hocha la tête, «J'ai quelques question à te poser, mais je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul. Je laisserai donc la chance aux capitaines qui le désirent de te poser leurs questions avant de poursuivre avec les miennes.» Naruto acquiesça pour montrer son accord face au déroulement de cette rencontre.

Un homme avec un visage d'apparence quasi-squelettique s'avança d'un pas. En fait, il s'agissait de l'homme dont parlait Naruto cinq minutes auparavant avec Soi-Fon. «Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la douzième division et président de l'institut de recherche des shinigami.», dit l'homme en tant qu'introduction avant de dire ce qu'il voulait dire au blond. «Pour un humain, tu as un équilibre très particulier d'énergie, parmi d'autres irrégularités qu'on ne retrouve habituellement pas dans les membres de ton espèce. C'est quelque chose que je prendrai plaisir à examiner d'ici la fin de ta visite dans la Soul Society.»

Naruto sembla manquer la combinaison de l'éclat dans les yeux du scientifique et du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment demandé s'il pouvait l'examiner, juste qu'il _allait_ l'examiner, «Ouais, pas de problème. Tu n'auras qu'à me trouver plus tard si tu as besoin de moi. Mes clones et moi, on devrait être un peu partout pour encore une semaine environ.»

Lorsque la seule question qu'il avait fut répondue, le remplaçant de Kisuke recula d'un pas pour retourner à sa place tandis qu'un autre capitaine s'avançait. Cette fois, c'était un homme avec un cache œil et de clochettes dans les cheveux, «Es-tu plus fort qu'Ichigo?»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Eh bien…ouais.» Un scintillement avide apparut dans les yeux du capitaine et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Naruto se souvint de qui il s'agissait, «Tu es Zaraki Kenpachi, c'est ça?» L'homme acquiesça lentement, ne quittant jamais Naruto du regard, «…Merde.»

«Reste-t-il des questions?», demanda Yamamoto lorsque personne d'autre ne s'avança. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, «Eh bien, Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai moi-même quelques questions à te poser. J'ai été informé de l'âge de Kurosaki Ichigo ainsi que de ses compagnons, mais le tiens m'est complètement inconnu. Quel âge as-tu?»

Naruto se gratta la tête en réfléchissant, «Je ne sais plus trop…je dirais un peu plus de 20 000ans, mais j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps.»

Les yeux du capitaine-commandant s'élargirent un peu sous l'effet de la surprise, «Je vois…si vieux mais une apparence si juvénile.»

Naruto fronça les sourcils. «C'est parce que c'est à cet âge-là que tous les éléments qui me rendent immortel se sont mis en place. Mais c'est assez cool comme apparence.», dit-il avec un sourire. «Apparemment, je suis exactement à l'âge qui sépare les enfants des adultes à cette époque, alors je peux marcher des deux côtés de la ligne. À mon époque, je n'étais considéré que comme un adulte et je n'ai donc pas eu droit de m'amuser avec les enfants…jamais en fait.» Il tourna son regard vers un capitaine qui semblait être très jeune, «Tu sais de quoi je parle, huh?» La réponse à sa blague fut un roulement des yeux collectif…sans Byakuya bien sûr.

«Mis à part les taquineries au sujet de l'apparence d'Hitsugaya-taicho—», intervint Yamamoto afin de remettre la rencontre sur la bonne voie. «—de quels combinaison d''éléments' parlons-nous? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons voir quelqu'un de véritablement immortel.»

Naruto soupira, «Ma famille avait une force vitale naturellement plus élevée que tous les autres. J'ai les yeux, transmis héréditairement, ayant appartenu à un homme considéré comme un véritable Dieu par plusieurs à mon époque, le Rinnegan. Je suis en parfaite harmonie avec la nature du monde humain, ce qui me permet de rester en santé aussi longtemps qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un atome d'oxygène dans l'air. Et voici le coup de théâtre : j'ai la créature la plus puissante de tous les temps dans mon corps…et elle y restera tant et aussi longtemps que je serai en vie.» Naruto débattit intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait ou non leur dire de quelle créature il s'agissait, puis décida qu'il valait mieux être le plus franc possible avec eux, «Cette créature est connue sous le nom de Juubi.»

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'agrandirent encore un peu, «Quelle est la force de cette créature? Et comment fais-tu pour la contenir?»

Naruto souleva le devant de son chandail et concentra une petite quantité de chakra, «Ce que je garde n'est en fait que l'incarnation spirituelle de cette bête. La créature utilise tout autant l'énergie physique que spirituelle, ou comme on l'appelait à mon époque, le chakra.» Un sceau d'apparence élaborée fit son apparition sur le ventre de Naruto et s'étendit à la grandeur de son torse. «C'est ce qui retient le Juubi. Son corps physique est au centre de la lune qui est en orbite autour de la terre.» Il entendit deux ou trois personnes essayer de retenir un ricanement, «Parfait, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire. Je n'étais même pas obligé de vous en parler.»

Ukitake regarda Naruto avec confusion, «Pourquoi le fais-tu dans ce cas?»

Naruto se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs et remit son chandail à sa place, «Parce que maintenant vous savez que j'existe et vous allez essayer de m'espionner pour savoir ce que je fais dans le monde des humains. Vous l'auriez probablement découvert à un moment ou à un autre, et en vous le disant maintenant, je peux au moins répondre aux questions que vous avez avant que vous ne sautiez au mauvaises conclusions et que vous essayiez de m'exterminer.» Il croisa les bras, «Si je me fie à mes antécédents, ceux qui essayent de me tuer finissent toujours par mourir…prématurément, dirons nous.»

Komamura sortit des rangs des capitaines pour se placer devant Yamamoto, car il avait perçu les mots de Naruto comme une menace, «Qu'essaies-tu de dire? Que veux-tu à la Soul Society?»

Naruto regarda vers le capitaine pour le moins poilu sans montrer la moindre once de peur. Il avait déjà vu des choses beaucoup plus étranges que ça, «Je ne _veux_ rien, je _dois_ continuer à exister. Il y a trop de choses à faire pour le monde des vivants pour que je puisse me permettre de simplement mourir en laissant ce genre de responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre.» La raison pour laquelle il leur en avait tellement dit au sujet de Juubi était qu'il gardait un secret à ce sujet…et le meilleur moyen de détourner l'attention d'un secret était d'en parler sans vraiment en parler. Il y avait des choses que personne d'autre outre que lui n'avait besoin de savoir, du moins pour le moment, parce qu'au moins un de ses secrets causerait une panique monstre.

Yamamoto se passa la main dur sa longue barbe, «J'ai une proposition pour toi, Uzumaki.» Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent dans ceux du vieil homme et le capitaine-commandant pouvait voir qu'il avait toute son attention. «Nous avons prévu donner à Kurosaki Ichigo une position officielle en tant que shinigami remplaçant, mais j'ai autre chose pour toi.» Le visage du blond resta sévère tandis que le vieillard continuait, «Que dirais-tu de former une division frontalière dont tu aurais le commandement dans le monde des humains?»

«Division frontalière?», questionna Naruto avec un ton sceptique. «Je ne compte recevoir d'ordre de personne et encore moins travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne serais pas une arme qu'on peut tout simplement pointer, relâcher et laisser détruire tout sur son passage.»

«Ma proposition n'est en rien semblable à cela.», dit Yamamoto, essayant de clarifier les choses. «Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toute cette histoire avec Aizen aurait pu être évitée si la Soul Society avait plus d'yeux à l'extérieur. Il nous faut un groupe n'ayant pas d'ordre précis, un groupe qui peut s'occuper des problèmes qui surviennent ou appeler à l'aide pour la race humain si jamais cela devient une nécessité. Un allié au centre du monde des vivants. Que ce serait-il passé si Rukia avait eu un endroit où aller lorsqu'elle a perdu ses pouvoirs?» Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Yamamoto n'avait pas terminé, «Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'autorité suffisante pour autoriser la formation d'un tel groupe.»

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Naruto, «Alors pourquoi m'en parler si tu ne peux même pas le mettre en pratique?»

«Parce que…», commença Yamamoto, ses deux yeux maintenant son regard fermement ancré dans celui de Naruto. «…le seul pouvoir auquel je dois répondre est celui de la Chambre 46. Ce qui signifie que, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux membres soient choisis pour la représenter, je suis celui qui accomplit leur tâche. Je n'ai qu'à répondre au Roi des Esprits lui-même…et si ce sujet est amené devant lui, je suis certain de pouvoir fournir suffisamment de raisons m'ayant poussé à agir de la sorte. Je suis convaincu que le Roi serait très intéressé par toi, Uzumaki, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ta longévité.» Naruto cligna des yeux, confus. Un Roi? De quoi parlait-il? «Que dis-tu d'une période d'essai de dix ans?»

Naruto réfléchit longuement. Dix années ne représentaient rien pour lui, et s'il n'aimait pas le concept après, il n'aurait qu'à ne pas renouveler. «Okay…mais j'ai des règles. Règle numéro un : je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, ni de toi ni de personne d'autre.» Le poil sur le visage de Komamura sembla se hérisser alors qu'il s'avançait pour réprimander l'impertinent, mais un regard de Yamamoto permis à Naruto de poursuivre sans interruption. «Je vais travailler avec vous, je vais écouter ce que vous avez à dire et nous aurons une relation d'entre-aide mutuelle, mais je ne travaille pas pour toi. Règle numéro deux : _je_ choisis les personnes qui seront dans mon équipe. Je n'accepterai pas vos parias, vos exilés ou vos prisonniers. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que ce soit _moi_ qui dirige tout ça?»

Yamamoto le regarda avec son air habituel, «Tu ne vas nulle part pour un très très long moment.»

«Vrai…», admit Naruto avant de poursuivre. «Règle numéro trois…ou plutôt condition numéro trois : vous allez me dire où se trouve cet Aizen. Yoruichi-chan m'a dit qu'il était dans la dimension des Hollow, le Hueco Mundo, mais je veux savoir _exactement_ où il se trouve lorsque vous l'aurez localisé.»

Yamamoto tapa légèrement le sol avec sa canne, «Nous allions te communiquer cette information d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu seras un allié inestimable pour les conflits qui s'annoncent.»

Naruto acquiesça, satisfait, «Condition numéro quatre…je n'en ai pas vraiment pour l'instant…est-ce que je vais me faire payer pour ça?» Yamamoto hocha la tête et le ninja en Naruto fut parfaitement comblé avec les termes du contrat. «Alors je suppose qu'on a une entente, Yama-jiji.», dit Naruto avec un sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il n'avait absolument pas idée dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

Yamamoto émit un petit rire rauque, «Il semblerait bien…gamin.» Il savoura secrètement l'éclat qui apparut dans les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il se fit appeler 'gamin'

* * *

><p>TADA! Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau tournant dans l'histoire? Et vous attendiez-vous à ce que Naruto ait maintenant le Juubi à la place du Kyubi? Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas fait au hasard comme certains auteurs le font; tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure...c'est à dire lors de la publication du chapitre 11 XP<p>

Bonne journée, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	10. Dormir? Je laisse ça aux morts!

C'est le dernier chapitre qui se passe dans la Soul Society...du moins, nous n'y reviendrons pas avec un bon moment. Dès le prochain chapitre, toute l'équipe sera de retour dans le monde des humains, et ce sera à ce moment-là que l'histoire se mettra réellement en route...il y a une belle petite surprise dans le chapitre 10.

Bon, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, encore une fois ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition (bien qu'il y ait un combat ainsi qu'un quasi combat ^_^)...j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez.

**Corrigé par Nekookami**

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute.»

«_Pensées d'un personnage._»

Nom du jutsu/Kido (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Naruto était assis sur le sol d'une des chambres d'invités situées dans la maison de Kuukaku. Il avait un crayon dans la main et un morceau de papier reposait devant lui. «Voyons voir…qui est-ce que je veux? Ils doivent être capables de voir les âmes et ils doivent être encore en vie, s'est évident. Ça réduit un peu mes options.», se dit-il avant qu'un chat ne saute sur son épaule, faisant apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage du blond. «Yoruichi-chan! Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je te vois dans cette forme de chat, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi étant nue, n'est-ce pas? Pas de griffes!», dit-il sévèrement, tournant la tête pour regarder le chat qui avait justement sorti ses griffes. Yoruichi mit sa patte derrière son dos avec un air penaud.

«Alors, sur quoi travailles-tu si fort, Naruto?», demanda la femme tandis qu'elle débarquait de son épaule pour atterrir sur le sol. «Tu m'as l'air de penser très fort…es-tu certain que cette odeur de brûlé ne vient pas de ton cerveau qui surchauffe?»

Naruto lui servit un regard pince-sans-rire et désigna la feuille de papier devant lui, simplement noircie par le nom d'Ichigo, «Il est le seul qui pourrait ou même voudrait m'aider. Bien sûr, il va probablement me dire non simplement pour m'énerver…fichu gamin.»

Yoruichi lui donne un regard confus, «Et que fais-tu des autres?»

Naruto soupira, «J'aurais ajouté Uryuu aussi, mais je n'arrive plus à sentir la moindre trace de Reiatsu dans son corps. Est-ce qu'il l'a perdu ou est-il vraiment bon à le cacher?» Yoruichi baissa les yeux, répondant à sa question. «Il ne l'a plus…» Secouant la tête, il continua d'énumérer la liste des Ryoka, «Chad est une possibilité, mais il ne m'apparaît pas comme le genre de type qui aime le combat. Il est plutôt un gars défensif qui réagit aux attaques ennemies. Définitivement pas le genre de caractère nécessaire pour le travail que je vais faire. Orihime…elle est trop mignonne et j'adore sa personnalité, mais elle est encore moins adepte du combat que Chad. Peut-être que je pourrais la recruter comme médecin ou quelque chose du genre, je sais pas trop.» Il haussa les épaules, «De toute façon, c'est leur décision au final.»

Yoruichi acquiesça avant de lui donner un regard outré, «Eh bien, on peut dire que tu les as bien compris…mais qu'en est-il de moi, huh?» Naruto la regarda avec surprise alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en rond autour de lui, s'arrêtant derrière le blond à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. «Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis forte, je suis prête à me salir les mains et j'ai de l'expérience. Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle mon nom n'était pas le premier sur ta liste.» Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit le chat se changer en femme. La beauté nue aux cheveux mauve se colla ensuite contre le dos du sage, passant gentiment ses bras autour de son cou, «Alors? Allez, Naruto. J'attends.» Le sourire sur son visage s'entendait dans sa voix.

L'œil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tic puisqu'il pouvait sentir _chaque_ courbes du corps de la déesse derrière lui, «Kami, j'aimerais tellement que t'arrêtes de me tourmenter comme ça, Yoruichi-chan…c'est pas juste. C'est même la première raison pour laquelle t'es pas sur ma liste, parce que tu es une éternelle allumeuse…au bon sens du terme.» Il sentit les bras autour de son cou resserrer légèrement leur prise et décida d'élaborer sur son raisonnement, «Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vouloir te joindre à moi. Je pensais que tu allais rester ici pour réintégrer le Gotei 13, ou au moins retourner travailler avec Urahara.»

Surprenant Naruto, Yoruichi émit un petit rire en frottant sa joue contre celle de son compagnon, «Lorsque j'ai laissé le Seireitei, j'ai abandonné tous mes titres et ma position. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient prêts à me les redonner comme ça juste parce que je leur aurais demandé. Et puis, travailler avec des gens comme toi et Urahara est _tellement_ plus amusant qu'être un shinigami. Au fait, tu devrais penser à ajouter Urahara à ta liste, je suis certaine qu'il voudrait aider aussi…à sa façon.»

Naruto souleva son crayon, «Alors…je peux ajouter ton nom sur ma liste de membres confirmés de mon équipe?» La femme au teint foncé hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, «Cool. Maintenant, mon équipe a du sex appeal!» Le sourire de Naruto devint un peu pervers, «Alors, comment penses-tu que nous devrions célébrer ton entrée dans mon groupe? Je serais pas contre si tu veux choisir l'option 'baiser'.»

Yoruichi le relâcha et alla se mettre devant lui, ne semblant pas du tout contrariée par le fait qu'elle était nue comme un bébé naissant. Elle mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches, ce qui fit des merveilles au niveau de sa poitrine. «Et que dirais-tu de l'option 'Je m'habille et toi tu ramasses ta bouche qui traine au sol'?», demanda-t-elle en souriant, fière du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur l'homme le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. «Et de toute façon, Soi-Fon te tuerais si jamais elle sentait ton odeur sur moi.»

Naruto répondit avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait, «Je. M'en. Fous. J'ai vécu une longue et bonne vie et toi…toi…toi, t'es une vraie déesse. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ça.» Il la regarda tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce en riant. «Je n'abandonnerai pas, Yoruichi-chan!», cria-t-il alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir. «Je vais gagner ton cœur une bonne fois pour toutes l'un de ces jours! Et tu vas m'aimer! Et on va _faire_ l'amour!» Il réfléchit pour un moment avant d'ajouter un petit quelque chose, «Et si jamais Soi-Fon veut nous joindre, ça me pose pas de problème. Comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, dattebayo!» Il se donna un petit coup sur la tête, «Merde… Je dis encore ça?»

«Dattebayo?», lui parvint la voix de Yoruichi avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. «Aww…c'est trop mignon! Tu as un petit tic verbal! Kuukaku, devine ce que Naruto dit lorsqu'il devient un peu trop excité!»

«Je sais pas…», entendit Naruto avant que Yoruichi ne réponde, probablement en chuchotant, parce que la prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut le rire de la maîtresse de la maison. «Dattebayo? Es-tu sérieuse? Je pensais que ça allait être quelque chose de cool. Est-ce que ça veut au moins dire quelque chose?»

«Okay…», dit Naruto en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires dans un des sceaux sur sa veste. «J'en ai assez entendu. Il est grand temps d'aller quelque part où on me respecte.» Il sortit de la pièce et dut passer devant les deux femmes qui riaient encore. Lorsqu'elles le virent passer, leurs éclats de rires doublèrent en intensité. Les entendre appeler Ganju fut le coup de grâce et Naruto se mit à courir pour se sauver de cette maison de fous.

XxxXxxX

Naruto arriva rapidement sur les terres de la douzième division. Il semblerait que Mayuri avait un moyen efficace pour savoir qui pénétrait chez lui, parce qu'en moins de cinq minutes, il était déjà conduit dans le siège social de l'institut de recherche. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce qui avait pour seule fourniture une table en métal et une chaise faite du même matériau. Un homme aux cheveux brun qui portait un sarrau de laboratoire par-dessus son uniforme de shinigami cocha une case sur le presse-papiers qu'il tenait, «Parfait, Uzumaki-san. Vous pourrez passer votre examen médical dans un instant.»

«Examen médical?», répéta Naruto. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu? Et pourquoi irait-il jusqu'à la douzième division —sans parler du fait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin— lorsqu'il avait une bien meilleur option pour ce genre de situation? «J'aurais pu aller voir Retsu-chan pour ça! Elle est belle, elle, au moins! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois passer un putain d'examen médical? Je suis aussi en santé qu'un cheval…un cheval immortel.»

L'homme haussa les épaules avec un air contrit, «Vous avez accepté l'autre jour, Uzumaki-san. Maintenant, le lieutenant sera ici d'un moment à l'autre pour commencer l'examen et pour débuter les premières expérimentations. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Je me nomme Akon. On m'a informé que vous deviez vous mettre en sous-vêtements avant que le lieutenant n'arrive.» Il s'inclina devant Naruto et quitta la pièce, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées tandis qu'il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

«J'arrive pas à y croire…», marmonna-t-il pour son propre bénéfice alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la table avec les bras croisés, promenant son regard sur ses environs. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à part la table et la chaise où il venait de déposer tous ses vêtements. «Ça craint…Il fait froid ici, et un lieutenant étrange est sur le point d'arriver pour me faire subir un fichu examen médical.» Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond lorsqu'il entendit la porte ouvrir. «Oi!...ne perdons pas de temps et commençons tout de suite.»

«Veuillez me pardonner pour l'attente, Uzumaki-san.», dit la femme qui entra dans la pièce. Naruto tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il en eut un mini torticolis. Il put admirer la jeune femme qui avait des yeux verts et des cheveux noir soigneusement attachés. Le visage de cette femme avait l'air plutôt mélancolique. Les manches de son habit de shinigami étaient plutôt amples et elle semblait porter une version _grandement_ raccourcie de l'uniforme officiel. «Sommes-nous prêts à commencer?»

Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda derrière elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre allait entrer, «Tu es le lieutenant que j'attendais?»

Elle acquiesça et s'inclina devant lui, «En effet, je suis Kurotsuchi Nemu, le lieutenant de la douzième division, la vice-présidente de l'institut de recherche et de développement shinigami, ainsi que la fille de Kurotsuchi-taicho. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin.»

Naruto lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et tendit sa main, «Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, Nemu-chan?» Elle semblait assez gentille. Elle regarda la main tendue vers elle puis reporta son regard sur le visage de son interlocuteur, son expression ne changeant pas du tout. «Il y a un problème?»

Nemu secoua la tête et regarda le presse-papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, «Il n'y a pas de problème, Uzumaki-san. Pourquoi cette question?»

Naruto cligna des yeux et abaissa sa main. «Eh bien, la plupart des gens aurait pris ma main pour la serrer ou quelque chose du genre. C'est pas grave je suppose.», dit-il alors qu'elle commençait à tourner lentement autour de lui, cochant de temps en temps quelque chose sur son presse-papiers. «Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?»

Nemu releva le regard la feuille sur laquelle elle prenait des notes, «Premièrement, il me faudra un échantillon de votre sang à des fins d'études.»

Naruto acquiesça, «Okay, cool. Quoi d'autre?»

«J'ai été mandatée pour obtenir vos spécificités physiques telles que votre grandeur, votre poids et votre âge. Je devrais ensuite vous cataloguer selon ces résultats.», continua Nemu d'un ton neutre.

Une fois encore, Naruto acquiesça en donna un sourire chaleureux au lieutenant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans tout ça, «Okay, c'est encore dans le domaine du faisable sauf pour mon âge. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai être exacte. Je ne compte plus année après année désormais. Y a-t-il autre chose?»

«Oui.», répondit Nemu sans hésitation. «Le dernier prélèvement qu'il me faudra sera une substance potentielle pour le matériel de reproduction. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous apporter mon aide pour cette partie.»

Et c'est en entendant ça que le sourire de Naruto devint forcé alors que son esprit essayait de décrypter ce qu'elle venait de dire, «_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit—?_» Il aurait pu tirer ses propres conclusions, mais il préféra lui poser la question pour s'assure de ne pas mal interpréter, «Et par 'collecte de matériel reproductif', tu veux dire…?»

Sans même prendre un instant pour y réfléchir, Nemu répondit d'une voix dénuée de sentiment, «J'ai reçu l'ordre de m'engager dans un rapport sexuel avec vous, Uzumaki-san. C'était supposé être le dernier examen, mais si c'est votre volonté, nous pouvons procéder immédiatement.» Elle commença à enlever le haut de son uniforme, mais la main de Naruto l'arrêta dans son geste, «Y a-t-il un problème?»

«_Absolument pas! Je suis partant!_» C'était ce qu'il _voulait_ dire, mais jamais il ne ferait ça avec quelqu'un qui était forcé de suivre les ordres…Merde, c'était quoi son problème? Il allait laisser passer une chance de baiser parce que c'était mal. Et dire que Nemu était belle, tout aussi belle que la vaste majorité des femmes shinigami qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent, mais c'était impossible qu'elle se soit portée volontaire pour _ça_. «Nemu-chan.», commença-t-il, laissant sa main sur l'épaule du lieutenant pour l'empêcher de se déshabiller, «Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Ne le fais pas.»

Penchant sa tête sur le côté avec confusion, la femme aux cheveux noir cligna des yeux, «Il s'agit d'un ordre de Kurotsuchi-taicho. Et j'ai aussi lu votre version de notre magazine, la publication intitulée 'Édition spéciale : L'introduction d'Uzumaki Naruto. Le sage immortel!'. Cette activité ne serait-elle pas à votre goût?»

«Oui.», admit Naruto. «Oui, j'aimerais probablement ça. Et je suis à peu près certain que je réussirais à mettre un sourire sur ton beau visage, mais ce n'est pas _bien_.» En plus de ça, si le capitaine était prêt à envoyer sa propre fille sur une mission comme celle-là, il ne voulait absolument pas lui donner du 'potentiel de matériel de reproduction' pour qu'il puisse faire des copies du blond. Il n'était pas question que ce scientifique créé une nouvelle génération d'êtres parfaits, la seule chose que sa progéniture pourrait être…la seule raison qui avait empêché Naruto d'avoir des enfants bien à lui dans le monde réel était qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à les voir mourir de vieillesse _eux_ aussi. «_Attends deux secondes…est-ce que c'est même possible pour moi de mettre une âme enceinte?_» Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et il se remit sur pied, débarquant de la table où il était appuyé depuis le début. «Où est ton boss? Lui et moi, on va probablement avoir une petite conversation mouvementée.»

Nemu garda son regard impassible, «Très bien. Si vous voulez voir le capitaine, suivez-moi, Uzumaki-san.» Elle se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie.

«Hey, attends!», s'écria Naruto alors qu'il s'empressait d'enfiler ses pantalons. «Laisse-moi au moins m'habiller! Je ne me promènerai certainement pas à moitié nu dans ta division! Hey!» Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau habillé, ce qui lui permit de rattraper le lieutenant et d'emboîter les pas de la femme alors qu'elle le conduisait vers le capitaine à apparence étrange. «_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a toujours l'air aussi détachée? Je pense que je ne serais même pas _capable_ de mettre un sourire sur son visage._», pensa-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un long couloir. «Whoa! C'est quoi ça?», demanda Naruto alors qu'ils passaient devant un laboratoire qui contenait une multitude de corps d'apparence humaine. Il semblerait que la production ait été arrêtée en plein milieu, car aucun des corps n'avaient de peau; on pouvait voir tous leurs muscles. «Bizarre.»

Prenant note de ce qu'il regardait, Nemu répondit à sa question, «Ce sont des gigai (faux corps). Ils sont utilisés pour permettre aux shinigami d'accomplir des missions de longue durée dans le monde des humains. Lorsqu'un shinigami en prend possession, le gigai revêt l'apparence de son utilisateur ce qui permet aux humains de nous voir.» Elle fit un signe de la main en direction du laboratoire qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser, «C'est ici que nous les construisons.»

Naruto garda son regard fixé sur les gigai jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles, «_De faux corps prêts à accueillir une âme, huh? Je suis certain qu'Orochimaru aurait adoré cette idée. Je suis même surpris qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé._» Éventuellement, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau qui était faiblement éclairé par trois écrans d'ordinateur. Derrière ces écrans se trouvaient de larges tuyaux qui rappelaient les tubes d'un orgue d'église. «Oi! Môsieur le capitaine scientifique! Je pense qu'on a un problème toi et moi!»

Étant assis face aux écrans, l'homme se retourna et regarda le blond avec son visage d'apparence squelettique, «Oh? Et qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu sois en colère contre moi?» Il se leva et marcha vers Naruto et Nemu.

Le blond pointa la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, «C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de recueillir mon sperme? Tout d'abord, j'apprécie l'idée d'envoyer une femme aussi adorable qu'elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir dégoûté pour tellement de raisons.» Il se désigna de pouce d'un geste brusque, «Et puis personne ne fera un autre moi de toute façon! Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un!»

«Je vois…», dit Mayuri d'une voix un peu déçue. «J'ai essayé d'être aimable et d'utiliser ta progéniture en tant que sujets pour mes expériences à ta place. Les échantillons de sang et toutes ces autres informations n'étaient utiles que pour comparer les résultats de mes expériences avec l'original, mais comme tu dis qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul 'toi', je devrais expérimenter sur toi directement.», dit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace, il parlait comme si c'était déjà fait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles.

Naruto recula de deux pas, «Ouais…à ce propos. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans une sorte de cellule d'observation pendant que tu fais tes expériences sur moi. Alors que dis-tu de ça : tu ne fais _pas_ d'expériences sur moi et moi je ne fais _pas_ exploser toute ta division en m'échappant d'ici. On a une entente?» Il tira alors sur ses propres joues, «Et de toute façon, il n'y a rien de bien spécial à mon sujet. Je ne suis qu'un humain.»

«Un humain qui affirme être immortel et qui a un niveau tellement élevé d'énergie inconnue que mes appareils ne sont pas parvenus à le mesurer parce qu'ils n'ont pas été conçus pour supporter une telle puissance.», corrigea Mayuri, faisant reculer Naruto d'un autre pas. Le scientifique fou se tourna alors vers Nemu, «Et toi, tu n'étais pas supposée lui dire ce que tu allais faire, espèce d'incapable sans cervelle!» Il leva le bras pour frapper le visage de sa fille du revers de la main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, Nemu disparut de son champ de vision.

«Tu ne fais _pas_ ça.», grogna Naruto d'une voix basse, tenant Nemu à côté de lui avant de la relâcher. «Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que t'allais faire? On ne frappe pas les femmes juste comme ça parce que ça nous tente, surtout pas les femmes qui sont en fait notre fille, espèce de bâtard.»

L'effrayant sourire affiché en permanence sur le visage du capitaine ne diminua pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il répondit, «Nemu est ma fille, c'est vrai, ma fille créée _artificiellement_. Elle peut supporter beaucoup plus que la simple tape que j'allais lui donner. Et ton opinion n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, car les sujets de mes expériences n'ont pas d'opinion.»

Naruto plissa les yeux, «Si jamais tu la touches en ma présence, je prends la main avec laquelle tu l'as frappée et je te l'arrache. Ensuite je te coupe l'avant-bras et ensuite le reste de ton bras va y passer. Tu pourras alors étudier comment un bras au complet sectionné en trois parties peut entrer dans le cul de son propriétaire. On peut faire des expériences là-dessus si tu veux.» Naruto n'avait pas été aussi enragé depuis très longtemps.

Sachant que Naruto s'était tiré sans subir la moindre blessure de son combat contre le capitaine-commandant durant l'invasion du Seireitei, Mayuri savait que le blond était réellement prêt à se battre contre lui. Il savait aussi que s'il essayait simplement de le capturer pour l'étudier, tous les édifices de la douzième division risquaient d'y passer. En plus, le scientifique venait tout juste de récupérer de son combat contre le quincy alors son corps n'était pas en parfait état. Il n'avait tout simplement pas assez d'informations à propos du style de combat de Naruto pour engager cet adversaire.

Non, un combat dans son laboratoire causerait trop de dégâts et détruirait trop de recherche. Pour l'instant, il laisserait l'insolence de Naruto passer sans prendre la moindre action pour le punir. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il était immortel. Ça signifiait qu'il avait tout le temps du monde pour trouver une façon d'étudier cet homme. Et s'il se fiait à la manière dont le blond avait réagi pour protéger sa fille, il avait déjà un avantage sur cet insignifiant insecte.

Mayuri hocha la tête avec raideur en direction de Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le capitaine des yeux, augmentant rapidement son Reiatsu pendant le silence du scientifique. Le blond laissa retomber la pression tandis qu'il acceptait ce hochement de tête pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers Nemu pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant, «Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide ou si tu veux simplement parler de quelque chose Nemu-chan, tu n'as qu'à me retrouver. Je suis toujours prêt à aider certaines personnes.»

Tout était déjà en place. Et Mayuri n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour tout organiser. Alors que Naruto sortait du bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie des terres de la division, Mayuri s'adressa à sa fille, «Nemu, on dirait que je t'ai enfin trouvé une utilité après tout. Je veux que tu te rapproches d'Uzumaki et je veux que tu en apprennes le plus possible à son sujet. Je veux tout savoir. C'est ta nouvelle mission.»

Nemu acquiesça sans un mot, faisant s'étirer la grimace sur le visage du capitaine.

XxxXxxX

Naruto était assis dans la position du lotus en plein centre du dojo de la onzième division. Il avait enlevé ses souliers ainsi que sa veste de sceaux, et ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il essayait de faire diminuer la colère qui bouillonnait encore en lui. Soudainement, ses paupières se soulevèrent et il regarda chaque membre de la division de combattants assis devant lui en ligne, adossés au mur.

Après son petit voyage sur les terres de la douzième division, Naruto avait eu de la difficulté à éliminer sa rage et il avait décidé que s'il allait devoir la décharger sur quelqu'un, aussi bien que ce soit sur quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien faire d'autre à part se battre. Il se leva et pointa sa main droite vers le groupe d'hommes, désignant trois personnes au hasard, «Toi, toi et toi. Vous trois, levez-vous et venez m'attaquer.» Il vit que les trois débattaient afin de déterminer lequel allait passer en premier et il décida d'interrompre cette argumentation inutile, «Non, non et non! Vous devez m'attaquer tous les trois en même temps. Pourquoi vous aurais-je désigné trois à la fois sinon? Amenez-vous!»

«Nous ne nous battons qu'en un contre un dans cette division.», s'écria l'un des shinigami qu'il avait choisi. «Tout autre alternative serait un déshonneur pour nous!»

«Parfait!», s'exclama Naruto avec colère. «J'essayais de rendre les choses plus faciles pour vous, histoire que vous ayez au moins la chance de me toucher, mais si vous voulez que ce soit comme ça, amène-toi tout de suite!»

Le shinigami s'avança avec enthousiasme sur le tatami, tirant son bokken de sa ceinture avant de remarquer que Naruto se tenait immobile, les bras croisés, «Où est votre arme?»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Tu n'as qu'à m'attaquer. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas…et ne dis pas un seul mot sur un combat équitable! Mes mains sont les deux armes les plus dangereuses qui existent. Maintenant, c'est parti!» L'homme courut vers Naruto et commença son attaque avec un coup à hauteur du ventre, suivi d'un autre et d'encore un autre; à chaque fois, il ne touchait que le vide tandis que Naruto ne faisait que se décaler légèrement sur le côté. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de ces attaques répétitives, Naruto en évita une en tournant sur lui-même tout en se mettant en position accroupie, étirant sa jambe droite afin de faucher les jambes de son adversaire. Le coup envoya l'homme tourbillonner vers ses camarades, frappant quelques-uns d'entre eux au passage.

Naruto se releva et recroisa les bras, «Maintenant, que tout le monde qui veut tenter sa chance s'approche.»

À la suite de cette déclaration, un après l'autre, les membres de la division amoureuse des combats attaquèrent Naruto. L'un d'entre eux attaqua avec quelques coups verticaux et horizontaux— qui furent tous évités avec grâce— avant de se faire mettre au tapis par un coup du tranchant de la main à l'arrière du cou. Un autre s'approcha de face et essaya de donner un coup descendant à Naruto qui attrapa l'attaque entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Lorsqu'il eut la lame en bois de l'arme de son opposant bien coincée entre les doigts, il tourna sur lui-même, entraînant l'homme avec lui, et relâcha sa prise en envoyant le quinzième siège de la onzième division s'écraser contre le mur. Essayant de tirer parti de l'attaque de Naruto, un nouvel assaillant s'élança vers le dos du blond qui enfonça son coude sur le nez de son adversaire sans même regarder derrière lui. Le blond se pencha alors pour éviter une attaque ayant pour cible sa tête. En se relevant, Naruto donna un coup avec sa paume droite sous le menton de son adversaire. Ce dernier fut soulevé du sol et atterrit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, inconscient. Naruto leva soudainement son bras gauche, bloquant la lame d'un bokken qui se brisa sous le coup. Le blond agrippa le poignet de son ennemi et l'attira vers lui afin de lui donner un coup de tête directement sur le nez.

Naruto regarda le corps de l'homme tomber au sol, juste à côté de son arme brisée, avant de faire craquer les jointures de ses mains, «Okay…allez, qui est le prochain? J'ai toute la journée devant moi pour m'occuper de vous. Amenez-moi quelqu'un qui sait au moins comment résister à un coup de poing, bon sang!» C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le bas de son pantalon. Il se tourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et il vit une petite fille avec des cheveux roses. Elle portait l'uniforme des shinigami, «Oui? Est-ce que je peux t'aider? Comment t'appelles-tu?» Elle avait l'air adorable.

La fillette lui offrit un sourire à faire fondre les glaces du pôle Sud. «Je suis Kusajishi Yachiru!», s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Au moment même où elle aperçut son visage, elle sauta sur son dos et se mit à frotter les joues de Naruto, tirant sur ses marques en forme de moustaches. «Monsieur moustachu!»

Naruto rit faiblement alors que la fillette continuait de jouer avec son visage. C'était devenu monnaie courante depuis la fin de l'ère des shinobi où les clans ninja avaient tous un trait distinctif : ses marques attiraient l'attention de tout le monde. Les femmes en particulier, indépendamment de leur âge, semblaient adorer ses moustaches, «Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux, Yachiru-chan.» Le blond entendit soudainement un des membres de la onzième division s'écrier 'C'est ma chance'. Se retournant pour lui faire face, Naruto le foudroya du regard tout en faisait drastiquement augmenter le niveau de son Reiatsu, arrêtant immédiatement l'attaquant. «_Je peux intimider des gens rien qu'avec mon Reiatsu? Trop cool!_» Il prit alors la parole, effrayant encore plus l'homme qui avait failli l'attaquer, «Pas quand la fillette est sur mon dos.»

«M-M-M-Mais, c'est notre lieutenant!», se défendit l'homme tandis qu'il laissait tomber son arme et qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

Naruto cligna des yeux et diminua la pression émise par son Reiatsu tout en regardant la fillette sur son dos qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de tirer sur ses joues. «Tu es lieutenant?», demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il savait que ce mec, Hitsugaya, avait l'air jeune même s'il était un capitaine, mais il se comportait comme un adulte. Cette fillette était différente…très différente.

«Yep!», répondit gaiement Yachiru alors qu'elle débarquait du dos de son nouvel ami. Elle se mit devant lui et le pointa du doigt, «Tu es très fort, moustachu. Ken-chan va aimer jouer avec toi.»

«Ken-chan?», répéta Naruto. «C'est qui, Ken-chan? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait me combattre?» Une puissante aura s'installa sur le dojo. Elle provenait de derrière Naruto qui se tourna lentement pour voir un homme massif qui avait des clochettes dans les cheveux. En plus de son haori de capitaine, le géant portait un cache œil, «Oh, tu veux dire Zaraki Kenpachi.» Il analysa la différence entre sa taille et celle de l'homme en face de lui et il fronça les sourcils, «…Merde.» Il disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée tandis qu'une bûche qui avait été fendue en deux prenait sa place et atterrissait sur le sol.

Kenpachi avait un sourire sanguinaire sur le visage. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la bûche au sol, «Où est-il allé? Et où est-ce qu'il a bien pu trouver une putain de bûche?»

«Ce n'est pas la question que tu devrais te poser!», cria Naruto. Il était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du dojo, accoudé sur le rebord de celle-ci. «La question que tu devrais te poser est comment faire apparaître la bûche pour toi!» Il fit un geste vague de la main, désignant le monde en général autour de lui, «Il y a toujours une bûche! Mais tu dois y _croire_ pour qu'elle t'apparaisse!» Il abaissa le niveau de sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure, «…Tu dois y croire…» Il dut alors esquiver un coup d'épée qui passa à quelques millimètres de son cuir chevelu. «Oi! C'est pas passé loin, espèce d'abruti!» Il dut se pencher pour éviter une autre attaque et choisit de courir dans la direction opposée à Zaraki qui se mit à le poursuivre, Yachiru bien ancrée sur son dos et riant joyeusement tout en criant 'Go Ken-chan!'.

«Pourquoi cours-tu?», demanda Kenpachi alors qu'il poursuivait Naruto. «Pourquoi tu ne m'affrontes pas comme tu as fait avec le vieux sénile?»

Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder son poursuivant. Kenpachi n'était vraiment pas taillé pour la vitesse, s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu le semer sans trop de difficulté. Mais comme son but premier en venant sur les terres de la onzième division était de trouver un bon combattant…«_Okay, jouons un peu dans ce cas_.» Un sourire carnassier prit naissance sur le visage de Naruto alors qu'il répondait à la question du mastodonte, «Parce que c'est comme _ça_ que je me bats!» Le blond se retourna et décocha un coup de pied que Kenpachi arrêta avec son bras droit. «Très fort, môsieur le capitaine.», dit-il avant de disparaître alors que l'épée dudit capitaine passait à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant auparavant.

L'homme amoureux des combats éclata de son rire si caractéristique tandis que son adversaire le couvrait de coups si rapides qu'il peinait à les voir. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre pour voir à quel point le sage était fort physiquement, et s'il se fiait aux marques qui apparaissaient après chaque coup, il s'était enfin trouver un adversaire à la hauteur, «_Il a quasiment fallu que je tue Ichigo pour qu'il commence à me blesser…et lui il y arrive sans même forcer._» Il se lécha les lèvres avec un regard quasi-dément, «Yachiru, débarque de mon dos.»

«Yay!», s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle sautait de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le toit d'un des édifices avoisinant. «Ken-chan va jouer!»

Au moment où Naruto allait porter un nouveau coup à son opposant, Kenpachi envoya un coup d'épée en direction des côtes du blond. Un son de métal frappant du métal résonna, signifiant que l'attaque avait été parée par Naruto. Ce dernier fut repoussé par la force brute de son adversaire. Baissant les yeux, il vit que son kunai avait été entaillé profondément par la lame du capitaine. «Merde…j'aurais _vraiment_ dû aller chercher une bonne épée dans un de mes entrepôt du monde des vivants avant de venir ici…», dit-il, un sourire illuminant son visage malgré ses paroles qui semblaient pessimistes.

Kenpachi retourna le sourire du blond avec l'un de ceux 'made-in-Zaraki'. «Dommage pour toi! T'en aurais eu besoin selon ce que je peux voir.», dit-il en commençant à pousser contre le kunai de Naruto. Le plus petit des deux fut facilement repoussé dans un mur qui fut totalement détruit par l'impact.

«Whoa!» Naruto s'éloigna des débris en roulant sur lui-même avant de se remettre sur pied tout en tirant un nouveau kunai de sa manche. Un bout de papier était enroulé autour de la poignée du petit couteau, «Mange ça!» Naruto lança son arme à Kenpachi qui se contenta de l'attraper et de la regarder avec dédain.

«C'est ça le mieux que tu peux faire?», se moqua le géant. «Où est le pouvoir qui a fait dire au vieux Yamamoto d'éviter toute confrontation avec toi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a avertis qu'il ne faillait pas engager le combat contre toi sous aucun prétexte? Je pensais que t'étais dangereux!»

Naruto fit un sourire narquois et pointa sa tête en se tapotant légèrement la tempe, «C'est ça la chose la plus dangereuse avec moi. Boom!» Le papier enroulé autour du kunai explosa dans le visage du capitaine, «Je suis imprévisible!» Il se mit à rire comme un maniaque, rire qui était pratiquement identique à celui s'échappant de la figure se tenant au milieu du nuage de fumée causé par l'explosion. «Je suppose que tu veux encore te battre, mon grand?»

«Absolument!», cria Kenpachi avec jubilation tandis que la fumée se dispersait, révélant que tout ce que l'explosion avait fait était de mettre quelques traces de brulures sur les vêtements du monstre. «Vérifions ce qui est le plus dominant! Ton imprévisibilité ou ma démence! Ha ha ha ha!»

Naruto jura violemment dans sa tête alors que le géant chargeait dans sa direction une fois de plus, «_Note à moi-même : contre les âmes les plus fortes, les notes explosives ne servent qu'à faire une jolie distraction._» Il s'accroupit pour éviter la première attaque de Kenpachi et il se remit debout à l'intérieur de la garde du capitaine pour délivrer un puissant coup de son poing droit qui atteint directement le ventre de son adversaire. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du blond lorsqu'il entendit l'autre expirer tout son air, mais en levant les yeux, il vit que le sourire du mastodonte était toujours en place, «Rien du tout? Vraiment?»

Kenpachi secoua la tête, «Oh, je suis sûr que ça a fait craquer quelques-unes de mes côtes, mais ça c'est rien pour moi! Si tu veux me mettre au sol pour de bon, tu vas être obligé de m'affronter avec l'intention de me tuer!» Il agrippa alors le bras de Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main du ventre du colosse, «Je sais comment te combattre maintenant! Tu aimes utiliser beaucoup d'espace pour avoir plusieurs angles d'attaques avant de retourner hors de portée lorsque tu as fait des dommages! Eh bien dans ce cas, que dis-tu de ça?» Il abaissa le bras qui tenait son épée, son deuxième appendice retenant Naruto pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Son plan fut contré lorsque Naruto bloqua avec sa propre main libre l'attaque du titan, agrippant son énorme poignet. Dans cette position, les deux bras de chaque combattants étaient accaparés et inutiles, «T'es pas aussi fragile que t'en as l'air, Uzumaki!»

Naruto serra les dents alors qu'il utilisait toute sa force pour retenir le bras du capitaine. On aurait dit un rhinocéros tellement il était puissant, «Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment!» Il asséna un coup de tête en plein sur le torse de Kenpachi, trois fois de suite, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à accomplir fut de se donner un prodigieux mal de tête. Il releva les yeux pour regarder son adversaire qui tentait toujours d'abaisser son épée, mais le bras de Naruto l'en empêchait. Malheureusement pour le héros, malgré sa propre force physique, son bras tremblait sous l'effort alors que Zaraki semblait à peine y mettre du sien. Le regard de Naruto devint déterminé et il se remit à donner des coups de tête sur le torse de son adversaire, encore et encore, «Allez, espèce de monstre! Lâche ton épée!» La poitrine de Kenpachi semblait aussi dure qu'un mur de brique pour la tête du plus petit des deux combattants, mais malgré sa propre souffrance, il savait qu'il faisait des dommages au capitaine. Il pouvait sentir les côtes et le sternum de son adversaire craquer à chaque impact.

«Ha ha ha! C'est ça, continue! Tu frappes fort!», hurla Kenpachi qui semblait heureux que Naruto lui fasse des blessures internes. «Maintenant, c'est à mon tour!» Il domina soudainement le bras qui le retenait, exactement comme s'il n'essayait même pas avant ce moment. Son épée laissa une entaille profonde de près de trois centimètres sur le torse du sage.

Naruto serra une fois de plus les dents alors qu'il refusait de crier à cause de la douleur, «Parfait! C'est encore à mon tour dans ce cas!» Il forma une boule d'énergie bleue dans sa main nouvellement libre et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Kenpachi, «Rasengan (orbe tourbillonnant)!» Il vit que son attaque avait été arrêtée par une sorte de barrière jaune, mais le rasengan l'emporta rapidement sur la défense du mastodonte et il commença à ravager la peau du géant, créant une importante blessure.

La prise que Kenpachi avait encore sur le bras de Naruto ne s'affaiblit pas du tout tandis que le colosse enfonçait ses pieds dans le sol. Pas question qu'il soit soufflé par cette attaque! «_Ce mec…J'adore ce mec!_», pensa-t-il tandis qu'il levait son épée pour donner un autre coup sur le torse de Naruto. Un sourire démentiel apparut sur le visage du juggernaut lorsque le blond ne relâcha pas son attaque. Comme si c'était la seule motivation dont il avait besoin, Kenpachi se mit à entailler profondément encore et encore le buste de son adversaire, laissant des blessures qui pourraient mettre en danger la vie de n'importe qui d'autre.

Le contrôle qu'exerçait Naruto sur le rasengan diminuait de plus en plus après chaque coupure laissée par le capitaine, «_J'aimerais vraiment ça si j'avais pensé à envoyer des kage bushin accumuler de l'énergie pour le mode ermite avant d'arriver ici! Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir que j'allais devoir affronter môsieur Force-de-la-nature?...Parfait, je suppose qu'il peut encaisser quelques-unes de mes attaques un peu plus puissantes._» Un kunai apparut dans la main de Naruto, sortant de la manche de sa veste pour venir remplacer le rasengan. Le blond chargea sa nouvelle arme de chakra Fuuton, «_Hien (Hirondelle volante_)_...ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas utilisé la technique d'Asuma._» Naruto entailla le bras avec lequel son adversaire tenait son épée avant de faire de même avec le bras qui le retenait lui-même en place, obligeant le mastodonte à le relâcher ce qui permit au blondinet de s'éloigner.

Les deux gardèrent leur distance tandis que de nombreux membres de la onzième division regardaient attentivement le combat. Naruto regarda les blessures que Kenpachi avait laissées et fut satisfait de voir qu'elles étaient déjà en train de guérir; plus aucune de saignait et les moins profondes avaient même disparu. Pour sa part, le sang de Zaraki coulait librement d'une blessure circulaire située sur son ventre et il avait une importante coupure sur son poignet gauche, mais le regard de l'amoureux des combats n'avait toujours pas changé : il semblait plus que prêt à continuer l'affrontement. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto avait d'autres plans, «Okay, on s'est assez amusé pour aujourd'hui.»

«Tu te sauves?», questionna Kenpachi avec incrédulité, refusant tout simplement d'y croire. Il adorait cette bataille, Naruto n'avait pas reculé une seule fois depuis le début. Il ne s'était pas sauvé en courant, il ne s'était pas recroquevillé lorsque son bras avait été attrapé, il n'avait pas abandonné ni même accepté la défaite comme une possibilité, pas même pour un instant. Et en plus de tout ça, il avait l'air aussi résistant que le titan lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de reprendre son souffle et il n'avait pas chancelé ni hésité lorsqu'il avait reçu toutes ses blessures, et Zaraki _savait_ qu'il avait coupé profondément s'il se fiait à la quantité de sang qui était encore sur la lame de son Zanpakuto. «Quelle déception.»

Naruto eut un sourire désolé, catégorisant ses blessures comme étant de simples égratignures malgré leur profondeur; ce n'étaient que des coupures. S'il avait été transpercé il aurait été un peu plus tenté de se battre sérieusement. «Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te combattre convenablement ici.», admit-il. «Il y aurait trop de dommages collatéraux si on commençait à devenir sérieux. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai détruit le tiers d'une forêt lors de mon combat contre Soi-Fon et j'ai complètement annihilé votre stupide machine à exécuter, le Soukyoku.» Il remarqua que l'expression affichée sur le visage de Zaraki devenait de plus en plus démente à mesure qu'il parlait, «_Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû lui rappeler que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça._»

«Dans ce cas, on remet ça à plus tard, Uzumaki.», céda Kenpachi. «Toi et Ichigo…Maintenant j'ai deux personnes que je meure d'envie de combattre.» Il se mit à rire en imaginant à quoi ressemblerait un combat où il pourrait enfin donner tout ce qu'il avait, particulièrement maintenant que le Bankai d'Ichigo était de notoriété publique.

Bien sûr, Naruto aurait pu assumer ses responsabilités et simplement accepter le fait qu'il allait maintenant devoir assurer ses arrières contre ce maniaque, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie sur le moment. «Ouais, parlant de ça, tu devrais plutôt chasser Ichigo en premier. Il sera un bon échauffement avant de m'affronter. Lorsque tu auras battu Ichigo, je vais te retrouver et te combattre, tu n'auras même pas besoin de me chercher.», dit-il avec un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre innocent avant de disparaître. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mettre Ichigo en ligne de mire, mais tant pis. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de personnes ayant envie de le voir mort, une vie entière à leur échapper était plus qu'assez, d'autant plus que des ennemis plus forts que tous les autres qu'il avait déjà eus se dessinaient au loin. Et puis, il avait senti une très grande puissance s'échapper du rouquin alors que Naruto lui-même affrontait Yamamoto. Sur le coup, il avait même pensé qu'un des Vizard était venu leur prêter main forte : l'impression que lui laissait l'aura du Kurosaki était relativement familière.

«Bye moustachu!», cria Yachiru même si le blond n'était plus là et ne pouvait plus l'entendre. «Reviens jouer avec Ken-chan un de ces jours!»

XxxXxxX

«Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'eau ici ou quoi, Retsu-chan?», demanda de façon rhétorique Naruto alors qu'il était assis sur le coin du bureau de la personne à qui il s'adressait. Il avait des bandages qu'on pouvait voir sur son torse nu. «Premièrement il y a ce Mayuri que j'ai maintenant envie de tuer, et ensuite il y a ce Zaraki Kenpachi qui veut m'affronter dans un combat à mort!»

Unohana lui offrit un sourire tandis qu'elle était assise sur la chaise qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour travailler à son bureau, «Nous avons un certain nombre de spécimens excentriques dans le Seireitei. Ça fait partie des choses qu'il faut apprendre à gérer pour vivre ici. Pour être honnête, je pense que vous vous intégrez très bien.» Elle regarda d'un œil intéressé l'une des blessures qui était visible parce que le bandage ne la couvrait pas totalement, «Vous guérissez à une vitesse prodigieuse, Uzumaki-san.»

Naruto lui sourit et toucha l'entaille qu'elle examinait, forçant la femme à tasser la main du blond du revers de la sienne afin qu'il n'aggrave pas son état. «Je dirais plus que c'est de la régénération. Je peux tout guérir et je n'ai jamais de cicatrices. J'ai déjà perdu des membres entiers et ils ont repoussés dans la minute…je n'ai jamais vu une blessure rester aussi longtemps sur mon corps que depuis que je suis arrivé à la Soul Society.» Et c'était la stricte vérité. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu laissé Soi-Fon s'approcher de lui lors de leur premier combat : il avait vu que la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite au cœur ne s'était pas refermée comme elle aurait dû le faire, et il avait préféré ne pas prendre de chance avec la technique de la mort en deux étapes que la capitaine utilisait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait utilisé une technique aussi puissante que le Chibaku Tensei afin de mettre un terme à leur combat. Au début, il pensait que c'était une particularité du Zanpakuto de Soi-Fon, mais maintenant, avec les blessures que Zaraki lui avait laissées qui n'étaient pas encore disparues, il commençait à se poser des questions. Cependant, on lui avait dit que le capitaine de la onzième division était le seul n'ayant pas réussi à communiquer avec l'esprit de son épée, il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir du pouvoir de son Zanpakuto à lui aussi. Pour l'instant, la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit était que les blessures qui n'avaient pas guéri d'elles-mêmes avaient été faites par des personnes utilisant exclusivement le Reiatsu. Peut-être que sa capacité était plus efficace contre les blessures faites par chakra? C'était logique puisque son pouvoir de régénération provenait en grande partie de son hôte qui était lui-même fait de chakra pur.

«Pensez-vous que je pourrais vous examiner et étudier ce phénomène?», demanda Retsu avant de cligner des yeux avec confusion lorsque Naruto s'éloigna d'elle en reculant lentement jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce. «Quel est le problè—? Oh…Kurotsuchi-taicho?» Naruto acquiesça, «Je vois. Si vous me permettez, je vous conseillerai de ne pas trop vous en faire à ce sujet. Il devra commencer par trouver une façon efficace pour vous capturer avant de pouvoir vous faire quelque chose…et si j'en crois les rumeurs, cela risque de demander un travail considérable.»

Naruto lui servit un regard peu convaincu, «Tu sais quoi? Ça ne me rassure pas du tout parce que c'est _quand même_ un scientifique fou qui veut récolter ma semence…entre autres choses.» Il se décida alors à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin, «Hey, j'ai une question bizarre pour toi Retsu-chan : je suis un humain alors sais-tu si je pourrais avoir un enfant avec une âme? Je sais même pas si c'est possible.»

Le sourire de la femme diminua un peu en intensité alors qu'elle prenait du temps pour réfléchir à la question, «Je suis désolée, Uzumaki-san. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'arrive pas non plus à me rappeler la mention d'un cas semblable dans nos dossiers, alors je n'ai rien pour justifier une réponse. Si je devais m'avancer, je dirais que vous avez de plus grandes chances de pouvoir faire tomber une âme enceinte plutôt que non.» Elle haussa les épaules, «Je suppose que cette question mérite réflexion. Avez-vous des enfants dans le monde des vivants?»

Naruto secoua rapidement la tête, «Sûrement pas…Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire une chose comme ça? J'en serais incapable. Je vivrais plus longtemps que mes propres enfants…des millénaires plus vieux qu'eux. Et de toute façon, le monde n'a pas besoin d'un autre ninja comme moi. Ils sont assez bons pour s'entretuer eux-mêmes sans en plus avoir une autre arme humaine.»

«Est-ce là tout ce que vous croyez être, Uzumaki-san?», demanda Unohana avec un pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais aussi avec colère. «Vous ne pouvez pas vous appeler une arme humaine en toute légitimité, ce n'est pas juste pour vous. Selon ce que j'ai pu observer de vous, vous êtes une personne très serviable et prévenante. Oui, il est vrai que vous êtes aussi extrêmement puissant, mais ne soyez pas si cruel envers vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une arme…ici, vous seriez considéré comme un shinigami, pas comme une arme. Vous n'êtes pas si différent de nous tout bien considéré, et nous ne nous considérons pas nous-mêmes comme de simples armes.» Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, «Vous n'avez qu'à me regarder, je suis aussi médecin, pas seulement combattante.»

Un rire s'échappa de Naruto, «Yep, je me sens mieux simplement en admirant ta beauté.» Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de la femme et il prit son chandail qui se trouvait à côté de sa veste sur la chaise des invités avant de l'enfiler. «Et t'as pas besoin de m'appeler Uzumaki, tu peux m'appeler Naruto si tu veux, Retsu-chan.»

«Comme vous voulez, Uzumaki-san.», répondit aimablement Unohana tout en lui laissant savoir qu'elle n'était pas prête à devenir aussi familière avec lui. Des larmes 'anime-style' apparurent dans les yeux de Naruto. «Cependant, êtes-vous obligé de quitter l'infirmerie si tôt? Vos blessures sont encore fraiches.», dit-elle avec son air menaçant habituel lorsqu'il était question de la santé de ses patients.

Naruto sourit et souleva son chandail avant de tapoter ses bandages, «Retsu-chan, je suis probablement le patient le plus simple que tu auras de toute ta vie. Ça prend une quantité inouïe de blessures pour me mettre hors d'état et même là, je serais sur pied le lendemain dans le pire des cas.» Il aurait probablement dit que rien ne pouvait le mettre hors d'état si ce n'était pas de sa théorie sur la régénération des blessures faites par Reiatsu. Il laissa son chandail retomber en place, «Je serais extrêmement surpris si ces petites coupures sont encore là dans une heure, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.» Il attrapa sa veste et la posa sur son épaule sans la mettre, «Je vais aller laver ça par contre. Je n'aime pas avoir une veste ensanglantée…»

Unohana surprit Naruto avec ses paroles suivantes, se levant et tendant sa main en direction du vêtement taché du blond, «Je pourrais toujours demander aux membres de ma division de la laver pour vous si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas un problème puisqu'il faut de toute manière faire le lavage quotidien des draps et autres accessoires de l'infirmerie.»

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du sage, «Merci beaucoup, Retsu-chan!» Il lui tendit le tissu sanguinolent. «Cette veste est très importante pour moi et j'en prends grand soin…lorsque je ne me fais pas poignardé, coupé, brûlé, et autres petits bonheurs de la vie pendant que je la porte…» Il avait dit la dernière partie à voix basse, mais un éclat de rire de la part d'Unohana lui apprit qu'elle avait tout entendu. «Bref, je sais que toi et ta division allez bien vous en occuper. Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, sens-toi à l'aise de me demander.»

La capitaine s'inclina légèrement devant lui, «Je garderais cette offre en mémoire, et je prendrai bien soin de votre veste, Uzumaki-san…dattebayo.» L'expression sur le visage du blond lorsque la capitaine dit ce dernier mot était une combinaison d'horreur, d'embarras et de colère. Son expression ne changea pas le moins du monde lorsqu'Unohana éclata de son rire mélodieux qui résonna sur les murs de la quatrième division.

«Je vais aller voir Ichigo pour un moment.», dit-il alors qu'il claquait la porte de son bureau en sortant, ce qui n'aidait en rien à calmer la crise de rire du capitaine. «Je ne peux pas y croire! Je perds tout le respect que j'ai gagné ici aussi rapidement à cause d'un seul mot!», grogna-t-il pour lui-même, les shinigami qui le croisaient lui laissant tout l'espace pour les dépasser parce qu'ils ressentaient son agitation s'échapper de lui par vagues successives.

«Oh, reviens Uzumaki-kun!», parvint à dire Retsu entre deux éclats de rire. «C'est correct! Je trouve ça plutôt mignon! Je ne me moque pas de toi!»

XxxXxxX

C'était le soir et Soi-Fon était assise en plein centre d'une pièce complètement vide qu'elle utilisait pour pratiquer ses mouvements d'Hakuda. Elle y méditait aussi, et c'était justement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et elle fronça les sourcils. «Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais encore ici, Uzumaki?», demanda-t-elle avec exaspération, bien que c'était plus par habitude, car la présence du blond ne la dérangeait plus tellement. «Veux-tu vraiment me forcer à te tuer à cause de ton intrusion dans mon QG?»

«Voyons, Soi-Fon.», dit Naruto alors qu'il apparaissait soudainement, ayant annulé sa technique du camouflage. Il était adossé au mur, les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire joueur accroché au visage, «Tu as de bien meilleures raisons pour vouloir me tuer que simplement mon intrusion ici…surtout que c'est juste pour te dire un petit bonjour.» Il se rapprocha de la femme et s'assit dans une position similaire à la sienne, «Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée, ô capitaine mon capitaine?»

«C'était une journée normale…» Elle soupira avec un air ennuyé alors qu'elle refermait ses yeux, prétendant essayer de retourner en transe méditative. L'attitude qu'elle avait semblait vouloir faire croire que la présence de Naruto l'agaçait, mais la vérité était qu'elle trouvait sa compagnie plus que supportable. Elle savait qu'il était habile au combat et qu'il ne se comportait pas de façon si enfantine lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et puis, c'était plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un voulait lui parler_ à elle_ pour des raisons personnelles plutôt que simplement pour des raisons professionnelles. Le fait qu'il ne lui tenait jamais rigueur lorsqu'elle le pourchassait avec son Zanpakuto n'était qu'un autre point positif, «J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait du grabuge sur les terres de la onzième division.»

Naruto fronça les sourcils et fit comme sa compagne en fermant les yeux pour prétendre être en train d'essayer de méditer. Il agissait de cette façon simplement parce qu'il n'était pas certain si elle voulait _vraiment_ méditer et qu'il la dérangeait, «Alors t'en as entendu parler, huh? Kami, ce fichu Zaraki est un peu dérangé mentalement, non? Il veut m'affronter à pleine puissance.»

«Moi aussi je veux te combattre à pleine puissance, Uzumaki.», admit Soi-Fon, entrouvrant un œil pour donner un regard sérieux à un Naruto plutôt surpris. «Je n'accepterai pas le résultat de notre affrontement comme conclusion à notre conflit. Je n'ai pas perdu, tu n'as pas perdu.» Elle l'empêcha de répliquer en ouvrant son autre œil, «Je suis prête à admettre que tu étais plus puissant que moi lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, et je sais que même aujourd'hui je n'aurais aucune chance. Cependant, je n'en resterai pas là. Nous nous affronterons une autre fois un de ces jours et peut-être que ce jour-là, je te ferai l'honneur de te montrer mon Bankai ou ma version complétée du Shunkou lorsque j'aurai terminé mon entraînement avec Yoruichi-sama…ou peut-être les deux.»

Naruto avait été sur le point de dire que l'idée de se battre une nouvelle fois, et cette fois à pleine puissance, n'était vraiment pas très bonne, mais lorsqu'il se concentra sur l'aura de Soi-Fon, il remarqua qu'elle ne produisait aucune intention meurtrière lorsqu'elle avait dit ça. Cette découverte fit naître un sourire sur son visage, «Eh bien, quand tu auras envie de jouer un peu, sens-toi libre de venir me chercher Soi-Fon. On pourra jouer ensemble aussi souvent que tu veux…tant que tu n'essaies pas de me tuer pendant notre combat. On est supposé être amis, il faut que tu t'en rappelles.»

Elle referma les yeux et retourna à sa fausse méditation afin de cacher le fait qu'elle commençait à trouver la conversation agréable, «Eh bien, si tu survis à mon attaque surprise lorsque je te retrouverai, je pourrais peut-être reconsidérer le fait de t'épargner après t'avoir battu et humilié.»

«Dans ce cas…», commença Naruto avec un immense sourire sur le visage. «Que penses-tu de ça : à chaque fois que tu essaies de m'attaquer par surprise et que je bloque ton attaque, je vais te faire un gros câlin. Et c'est comme ça qu'on se dira bonjour à partir d'aujourd'hui.» Il surprit la capitaine en la serrant de côté contre lui en mettant son bras droit autour de ses épaules, «Parce que tu sais que je t'aime, ma petite abeille.» Naruto ignora délibérément le regard de plus en plus enragé de Soi-Fon et choisit de considérer la teinte rouge qui commençait à se former sur les joues de la capitaine comme quelque chose de plus positif. Oh, comme il avait tort!

XxxXxxX

Lorsque les membres de la deuxième division passaient près des quartiers de Soi-Fon dans leur QG, ils se dépêchaient de dépasser la porte menant à son dojo personnel alors que les sons caractéristiques à une bataille pouvaient être entendus. En plus de tout le vacarme, ils pouvaient entendre les jurons enragés de leur capitaine ainsi qu'un homme prit d'une crise de fou rire. Ils avaient immédiatement déduit que le propriétaire de la voix masculine était Uzumaki Naruto puisqu'ils savaient qu'il avait pris comme habitude de mettre en colère leur capitaine et de faire une chasse à l'homme tout autour du Seireitei. Dès lors, ils décidèrent de ne pas se mêler du combat de ces deux titans.

Omaeda, le lieutenant de Soi-Fon, frappa prudemment à la porte du dojo et, lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse, colla son oreille contre la paroi en bois, «Hum…capitaine? Êtes-vous correcte?»

«Elle va parfaitement bien!», répondit la voix jubilante de l'homme coincé dans le dojo. «Soi-Fon ne fait que me montrer à quel point elle m'aime! Oh, je crois qu'elle est sur le point d'essayer de me donner une autre marque d'amour!»

«Jinteki, Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi (poignarde l'ennemi à mort, Suzumebachi (frelon))!» Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Omaeda recula d'un pas lorsque le Zanpakuto de Soi-Fon revêtit sa forme de Shikai. «Arrête de bouger, Uzumaki…Mais vas-tu mourir à la fin, oui!»

Le son de métal se heurtant à d'autre métal retenti avant que tous les bruits de combat ne cessent. Cependant, Naruto reprit rapidement la parole, «Soi-Fon, _je _sais que tu m'aimes, _tu_ sais que tu m'aimes, et je suppose que _toute_ ta division sait que tu m'aimes maintenant. Alors arrête de faire ta gênée et avoues-le!»

Omaeda entendit son capitaine grogner avant que le son ne s'arrête subitement, «Okay, tu as complètement raison, Uzumaki. Je t'aime _tellement_!...» S'il se fiait à la façon dont elle venait de dire ça, Omaeda pouvait supposer qu'elle avait un sourire moqueur accroché au visage. «…Dattebayo.»

Naruto eu le souffle coupé, complètement surpris et horrifié. «Putain de merde, elle te l'a dit aussi?», hurla-t-il avant que ne le lieutenant n'entende le blond exhaler —sous l'effet d'un coup de sa capitaine sûrement— suivi du bruit d'un corps se heurtant à un mur. «Ugh…je dois aller régler un petit problème que j'ai avec un certain chaton. Bye Soi-Fon! Bye lieutenant-de-Soi-Fon!»

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Soi-Fon ouvrit brusquement sa porte. Elle vit Omaeda qui recula de dix pas afin de ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle lui accorda un regard avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir en marchant rapidement, son Zanpakuto encore sous sa forme de Shikai, «Je vais faire un petit jogging pour me maintenir en forme. Je devrais être de retour avant minuit. Omaeda, tu es en charge jusqu'à mon retour.»

«J'ai—!», eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en utilisant le Shunpo. «—compris, capitaine…» Il fixa l'endroit où elle se tenait avant de disparaître et se gratta la joue, «Huh…peut-être que cet Uzumaki a raison. Je n'ai jamais vu la capitaine aussi émotive pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.»

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain, quelque chose que Naruto pensait ne jamais voir arrivé se produisit : il voulait que Yoruichi se tienne loin de lui. S'il avait eu cette pensée le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, il se serait giflé lui-même pour se remettre les idées en place. Malheureusement pour le blond, la présence de Yoruichi en ce jour de départ était loin d'être agréable. «Alors Naruto, comptes-tu commencer un nouveau combat aujourd'hui avant qu'on parte, dattebayo?», demanda, avec un sourire amusé accroché sur les lèvres, la déesse à peau foncée.

Tout ce que Naruto voulait, c'était de la faire taire, n'importe comment. «Yoruichi-chan…», pleurnicha Naruto. «S'il-te-plaît, arrête de parler de ça. Je l'dis quasiment plus maintenant. Seulement quand je suis énervé ou que je veux vraiment quelque chose.»

Un sourire satisfait remplaça l'air amusé de la femme alors qu'elle se collait contre Naruto pour lui donner un petit coup de hanche, «Oh? Alors je suis quelque chose que tu veux vraiment?» Les deux compagnons marchaient en direction de l'ancien emplacement du Soukyoku afin de pouvoir emprunter la porte menant dans le monde des humains. «Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui fait que tu me désires tellement, hmm?»

Naruto ricana, «Je pourrais te faire une liste, mais la première demi-douzaine de choses que je nommerais seraient des parties de ton anatomie.» Il fronça alors les sourcils, «Mais est-ce que t'étais _vraiment_ obligée de parler de mon problème de 'dattebayo' à tout le monde? J'aurais vraiment été pris plus au sérieux ici si tu avais gardé cette information pour toi. Bon sang, même Retsu-chan a ri de moi! Pas _avec_ moi, _de_ moi. Elle ne va jamais penser que je suis cool si ce mot lui vient à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle pense à moi.» Yoruichi se contenta de garder un air semblable à celui du chat qui vient d'avaler le canari et Naruto lui céda la partie, «Oh et puis merde! Je ne peux pas rester fâcher contre toi quand t'as ce regard…t'es trop sexy!»

«Je le savais déjà, Naruto.», dit Yoruichi comme si ça allait de soi avant qu'elle ne fouille dans sa poche pour en tirer une note. «Ça vient de Yamamoto-soutaicho. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient toujours me voir _moi_ pour me donner ces notes-là! Il pourrait aussi bien te trouver toi-même, non? Tu n'étais pas si dur à retrouver, n'est-ce pas?» Naruto prit simplement la feuille avec un air finaud. Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête de Yoruichi, «Oublie ça, t'étais probablement introuvable.» Elle remarqua alors que le visage de Naruto devenait songeur au fil de sa lecture, «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Naruto mit la note dans sa propre poche, «Eh bien, Yama-jiji veut que je revienne ici régulièrement pour faire des mises à jour sur le fonctionnement de ma petite équipe, alors je vais probablement avoir à travailler avec Urahara dans les temps qui viennent puisqu'il est le seul que je connaisse qui a un Reishihenkanki (échangeur d'esprit) dans le monde des vivants.» Il cligna alors des yeux et la regarda d'un air questionneur, «Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va vouloir être dans mon équipe pour vrai, ou il va simplement me faire des faveurs de temps à temps officieusement?»

Yoruichi se frotta le menton, réfléchissant, «Je dirais qu'il va opter pour la deuxième option simplement pour te donner plus te travail, même s'il voulait _réellement_ joindre l'équipe. Est-ce que la note disait autre chose?»

Naruto acquiesça, «Il va accéder à ma requête. Je m'en vais directement dans le Hueco Mundo aussitôt qu'ils arrivent à localiser Aizen.»

Yoruichi souleva un délicat sourcil. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, «Et de quelle manière comptes-tu revenir de là-bas?»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de revenir.», répondit-il rapidement avant qu'une taloche ne vienne lui frapper le derrière de la tête. «Ow! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?»

Yoruichi lui donna un autre coup derrière la tête, «Tu ne vas _pas_ dans le Hueco Mundo comme ça simplement parce que t'es en colère contre Aizen! Penses-tu réellement que tu es le seul qui veuille lui régler son compte? Même si tu arrivais vraiment à te rendre là-bas, tu n'aurais aucun moyen pour revenir ici! Peux-tu ouvrir un Garganta (gorge)?»

«C'est quoi un Garganta?», demanda-t-il. Sa curiosité fut récompensée par un autre coup derrière la tête, «Ow! Quoi? C'était une question légitime!»

Elle acquiesça et répondit, «C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire. Tu es fort. Incroyablement fort, mais Aizen l'est aussi. Et en plus, lui il vit dans ce monde depuis beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus longtemps que toi alors il sait mieux comment tirer parti des différents éléments dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence! Pourquoi veux-tu tellement le tuer de toute façon? Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qu'il a manipulés.»

«Je peux facilement voir quand quelqu'un est la pire des merdes.», répliqua Naruto avec sérieux. «Simplement en me basant que la petite interaction que j'ai eu avec lui sur la montagne du Soukyoku, je peux te dire qu'il est le genre de gars qui aime faire du monde entier son propre petit échiquier personnel. Et son ambition, devenir 'Dieu' comme il dit, va causer énormément de bouleversements, ce qui va entraîner beaucoup de combats inutiles, ce qui va entraîner la mort de gens…et pour quoi au final? Pour un homme qui veut tout s'approprier?» Il frotta le dos de Yoruichi pour la relaxer un peu, «Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air aussi fâchée, parce que tu sembles lui en vouloir pour autre chose que sa petite fuite…mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a déjà causé trop de dommages pour que je le laisse s'en sortir comme ça.»

Yoruichi le regarda avec un regarda adouci alors que le blond retirait sa main du dos de la femme, «Naruto…»

Naruto se fit craquer le cou et s'avança en direction de l'endroit où les autres Ryoka étaient assemblés, attendant d'être renvoyés chez eux à travers le portail que les shinigami allaient ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et regarda Yoruichi par-dessus son épaule, «Je te le dis tout de suite, Yoruichi-chan. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais trop faible, idéaliste, pleurnichard, émotif et pathétique pour arrêter ce genre de choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et même aujourd'hui, il y a une chance —une infime chance— que je ne sois pas à la hauteur de cette tâche, mais tu sais quoi? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Aussitôt que je peux attaquer ce détritus de l'humanité, je le fais, un point c'est tout. Parce que j'ai appris à la dure que les gens comme lui ne méritent pas d'exister dans le monde.»

«Oua—. Mai—. Naruto, tu—.» Yoruichi ne savait plus quoi dire face à l'expression de confiance affichée sur le visage du sage. Là, debout sur la montagne ravagée du Soukyoku, Naruto avait l'air d'un genre de superhéros sortit tout droit d'un manga avec sa veste qui battait au vent tout comme ses mèches blondes. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui retourner son sourire, «Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le faire, mais sache que tu as tout mon support. Et puis, je te dois un voyage complètement dément à un endroit dont je ne suis pas certaine de revenir de toute façon.»

L'air joueur de Naruto refit enfin surface alors qu'il attrapait la main de la femme pour l'attirer vers le portail toujours clos, «Parle-moi de ça! C'est le bon état d'esprit, Yoruichi-chan! Et de toute façon, peu importe à quoi ressemble ce Hueco Mundo, on n'aura qu'à prétendre qu'on fait une escapade romantique ou quelque chose du genre!»

«T'est tellement idiot…» Yoruichi continua sa réflexion dans sa tête, «_Idiot, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je pense que j'aime assez ça. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aura besoin de mon aide parce que je suis la seule personne de sa connaissance qui connait assez de choses à propos de la Soul Society et de notre monde en général…il aura bien besoin de ce genre de connaissances._» Tandis qu'elle tournait son regard sur la figure de l'homme qui la tirait vers le groupe de Ryoka, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le soleil l'éclairait d'une façon qui lui donnait une telle aura de puissance. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête, ou bien était-ce en lien avec ce dont il lui avait déjà parlé comme quoi 'La nature me répond'? «_Il aura besoin de mon aide, et je crois que je serais plus que prête à la lui offrir…_» Elle sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la hauteur de leurs compagnons. Ukitake, qui était présent avec Rukia pour ouvrir le portail, tendit une étrange amulette à Ichigo. Yoruichi savait exactement ce que c'était et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu devant cette preuve que Yamamoto semblait lui-aussi vouloir croire en Ichigo, «Tout le monde, que diriez-vous de retourner à la maison?»

XxxXxxX

Sasakibe Choujirou, le lieutenant de Yamamoto, était un homme qui semblait être d'une cinquantaine d'années avec ses cheveux couleur d'argent. Il regardait en direction du vieux chef des forces shinigami, «Êtes-vous certain qu'il était sage de donner à Kurosaki Ichigo le droit d'être un shinigami remplaçant officiel? Ou encore de donner la permission à Uzumaki Naruto de former son propre groupe dans le monde des vivants?»

Yamamoto ne fut pas le moins du monde offensé par le scepticisme de son subordonné quant aux décisions qu'il avait récemment prises concernant Naruto et Ichigo. Il comprenait qu'il était seulement inquiet à propos des conséquences de ses actions. «Nous sommes devenus trop prévisibles, Choujirou.», admit le vieil homme. «C'est ce qui a permis à Aizen de nous monter les uns contre les autres si facilement. Il a aussi su en tirer parti pour profiter du chaos régnant dans la Soul Society généré par notre inaptitude à nous adapter en fonction de la situation à laquelle nous sommes confrontés. Il a pu travailler sur ses plans sans la moindre interférence.» Le capitaine-commandant du Gotei 13 ferma les yeux et un infime sourire, invisible aux yeux de son lieutenant auquel il faisait dos, apparut sur son visage, «Mon instinct me dit que les décisions que j'ai prises concernant ces deux-là nous fourniront les atouts nécessaires afin de résister à la tempête qui s'annonce.»

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Comme je l'avais dit, le prochain chapitre mettra en scène Naruto qui va chercher sa deuxième recrue (la première étant Yoruichi). Pour ceux qui sentent qu'il n'y a pas assez de personnages de l'univers de Bleach, sachez que ce ne sera plus le cas dans quelques chapitre...de beaux rôles ont été réservés pour Chad, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, ainsi qu'une certaine autre personne qui est rarement utilisée...<p>

Vous verrez.

Bonne journée.


	11. Une équipe de rang S

C'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire originale commence RÉELLEMENT. Je ne sais pas si la majorité d'entre vous appréciera cette décision, mais un nouveau personnage de l'univers de Naruto fera son apparition dans cette histoire dès ce chapitre. Juste pour vous avertir, ce personnage n'apparaît pas comme par magie: il y a une explication à sa présence...et ce sera également le cas pour le deuxième (et dernier) personnage de l'univers de Naruto qui apparaîtra dans le chapitre 14.

*****IMPORTANT***  
><strong>Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, il se pourrait (lire: c'est sûr à cent pourcent) qu'il y ait du langague grossier et/ou offensant pour certaines personnes. Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense est ceci: l'histoire est classée M pour une raison (qui n'était pas encore évidente jusqu'à maintenant...mais qui le deviendra encore plus dès le chapitre 12...n'est-ce pas, Geasseur? ^_^) . Un autre point important: vous verrez probablement des erreurs de syntaxe (ou des mots qui n'existent simplement pas), mais sachez que la plupart sont volontaires. Je m'efforce d'écrire avec un niveau de français standard lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de dialogue, mais lors des répliques des personnages, je préfère de loin les faire parler comme on parle dans le quotidien. Mais bon, je vis au Québec, alors il est possible que la façon de s'exprimer des personnages dans cette histoire vous semble loin de la manière de parler des français de France...eh bien, un peu de culture générale n'a jamais tué personne ^_^.  
><strong>***IMPORTANT*** <strong>

Le prochain chapitre -chapitre 11- est l'un de mes préférés (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais vraiment pas...peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est un peu plus sentimentale?) et j'espère vraiment que vous -oui, VOUS- saurez prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Ce n'est pas très motivant de voir que près de 1200 personnes sont venues lire cette histoire depuis sa première publication (je parle bien de personnes différentes ayant lue cette histoire...pas de nombre de "hits"), mais que seule une petite vingtaine -que je remercie d'ailleurs très chaleureusement- a pris la peine de laisser son avis.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à la quantité de review que cette histoire obtiendra. Ce qui m'importe, c'est L'OPINION des gens...alors si vous ne voulez pas laisser de commentaire, envoyez-moi un message privé et je vous répondrai de même. Au cas où ça ne serait pas très clair, ce n'est pas pour moi que je publie sur ce site...si je voulais tout simplement écrire une histoire pour moi-même, je ne ferai que la taper sur mon ordinateur et elle y resterait. Mais bon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne prendrai pas l'histoire en "otage" en disant que je ne publierai que si telle condition X est remplie...mais si vous aimez -et même si vous n'aimez pas...bien que je me demande ce que vous faites à lire le 10e chapitre d'une histoire que vous n'aimez pas...- lire cette histoire, vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, prendre le temps de me communiquer, de la manière qui vous convient, votre avis...merci ^_^

**Je tenais à mentionner que ma bêta, Nekookami, n'arrive plus à trouver le temps pour relire mon travail (pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, mais très valables). Cela signifie donc que les chapitres qui suivront n'auront pas été corrigés par elle. Merci.**

* * *

><p>Légende :<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

«**Vizard utilisant ses pouvoirs de Hollow**»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

Lors de leur retour dans le monde des vivants, les plus jeunes membres du groupe de sauvetage, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu et Orihime, furent reconduis à leur maison par Urahara et Tessai. Naruto et Yoruichi retournèrent au magasin de Kisuke puisque Naruto n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller de toute façon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison de l'ancien capitaine, les quatre derniers du groupe s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine. L'homme portant son habituel chapeau fixa son compagnon blond avec son sourire caractéristique, «Alors? Comment c'était? Tu m'as rapporté quelque chose? Une carte postale? Un message?»

«Nope.», dit Naruto sans trop réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il repensa à sa réponse, il se sentit obligé de la modifier, «Oh, en fait, oui! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Urahara cligna des yeux, confus. Il blaguait et ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un des membres de l'équipe lui rapporte quoi que ce soit, «Pour de vrai? C'est quoi?» Il semblerait qu'un coup de poing en plein visage —assez puissant pour l'envoyer se fracasser le dos contre le mur dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où il se trouvait— était ce que Naruto lui avait rapporté.

Le possesseur du Rinnegan se tenait debout avec une veine d'agacement apparente sur son front tandis que son poing droit était toujours fermé. Il prit une série de profondes inspirations pour se clamer avant de se rassoir, «Ça, c'était pour tout ce que t'as fait depuis qu'on se connait! Ne serait-ce que pour la façon dont tu m'as fait rencontrer les Vizards ou encore pour la façon cavalière par laquelle tu m'as envoyé sans même un mot d'encouragement en plein centre de la Soul Society.»

Urahara se redressa avec un nez ensanglanté. «Et c'est tout ce que tu me donnes pour ça?», demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, pas vraiment dérangé par un seul coup, un coup qui l'avait laissé conscient et cohérent qui plus est. «Et qu'en est-il de Yoruichi? C'est encore plus de sa faute si tu t'es ramassé là-bas!»

Naruto secoua sa main pour faire tomber le sang de ses jointures, «Meh, j'vais le lui faire payer plus tard aussi.» Il ignora délibérément le cri d'indignation émis par la femme-chat. «De toute façon, puisque, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis embarqué là-dedans, c'est elle qui doit me payer maintenant. Je dirais qu'à mon époque, ç'aurait été considéré comme une mission de rang S.» Il commença à faire les maths sur ses doigts, «Alors, si le prix d'une mission de rang S était d'environ un million de ryos dans mon temps, et prenant en considération que le taux d'inflation depuis est d'au moins, et je dis bien _au moins_, de cent pour un…» Il pointa fermement en direction de Yoruichi, «…tu me dois cent millions de ryos (1).»

La mâchoire de Yoruichi tomba au sol et elle se mit à débiter des phrases incohérentes avant de réussir à correctement formuler sa pensée, «Cent millions? Mais c'est quoi ce prix de merde? Je peux pas te payer ça!» Elle se leva et le pointa de l'index, comme pour l'accuser, «Et t'es pas supposé être riche, toi? Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose simplement par bonté, pour une fois?»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Je suis un mercenaire, Yoruichi-chan. Si je ne te charge pas pour ce genre de choses, je ne pourrai pas en bonne conscience charger les autres…et puis, je perdrai ma clientèle.» Il ignora une fois de plus le cri indigné de Yoruichi qui s'était exclamé 'Quelle clientèle?', se concentrant plutôt pour continuer son raisonnement, «Mais je peux quand même te faire un prix d'ami…cinquante pourcent de rabais, ce qui te laisse avec une dette de cinquante millions. Et voilà, ne vient pas dire que je ne fais rien par bonté.» Il sentit les yeux de l'ancienne noble le foudroyer alors qu'Ururu lui servait une tasse de thé. «Ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche que je peux me mettre à travailler bénévolement. L'économie est tumultueuse ces temps-ci, ma chère.», dit-il alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans son breuvage chaud.

«J'vais t'en montrer d'la tumultuosité moi, espèce d'avare!», s'exclama Yoruichi, faisant craquer ses jointures. Elle s'arrêta cependant lorsque Naruto leva la main dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de suspendre son attaque, «Quoi encore?»

«Tu pourrais aussi me le payer en me faisant une petite faveur.», dit Naruto. «T'es supposée être dans la petite équipe que je suis en train de monter de toute façon…tu n'as qu'à faire une toute petite mission de rien du tout pour moi et on sera quitte une fois de plus.»

«Okay…», dit Yoruichi, prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se débarrasser de cette dette. «Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, coucher avec toi?» Elle remarqua que les yeux bleus du bond se fixèrent dans les siens lorsqu'elle posa cette question. «Je ne coucherai pas avec toi simplement à cause d'une dette.»

Naruto roula les yeux. «Je ne demanderai jamais que tu le fasses de toute façon, Yoruichi-chan.», dit-il avec un air sincère. Il pointa alors en direction de son amie, «Tu ne pourras pas utiliser cette excuse. Lorsqu'on va finir par coucher ensemble, ça va être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous deux qui t'a fait sentir que c'était le bon moment, certainement pas parce que tu me dois une faveur.»

Yoruichi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une veine sur le front, «T'as fini?» Naruto acquiesça et prit une autre gorgée, «Alors c'est quoi cette faveur?»

Naruto baissa sa tasse et sourit, «Urahara, je vais avoir besoin d'un très bon gigai.»

«Huh?», dit stupidement le propriétaire du magasin avant de mettre des mots pour expliquer son incompréhension. «Désolé, j'ai arrêté de vous écouter quand tu as dit qu'elle devait te faire une petite faveur. J'ai pensé que ça voulait dire coucher avec toi et je suis parti dans mon petit monde en m'imaginant à ta place.» Il sentit alors le regard meurtrier de Yoruichi quitter Naruto pour venir se poser sur le deuxième blond présent. Essayant de rattraper son erreur, il se leva immédiatement, «Mais tu as dit gigai! Je l'ai entendu, ça! Suivez-moi, monsieur, j'ai une vaste variété de produits à partir de laquelle vous pouvez choisir ce qui fera votre bonheur! Dépêchez-vous, je sens qu'une tempête se prépare!» Il agrippa le bras de Naruto et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Yoruichi continua de fixer la porte par laquelle les deux blonds venaient de sortir avant que l'implication de ce que Naruto avait demandé ne la rattrape, «Hey, attends deux petites minutes! Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'un gigai? T'es déjà un humain, idiot!»

XxxXxxX

«Non.», dit fermement la femme-chat.

«Oui.», répondit Naruto avec entrain alors qu'Urahara se tenait debout derrière lui, tenant avec joie un gigai vide. «C'est ça ta mission et il faut que tu mettes un gigai…à moins que tu préfères annuler notre entente et me payer ta dette cash?», proposa-t-il innocemment.

«Je préfère payer cash, merci.», annonça Yoruichi en tournant sur elle-même pour faire dos au duo de blondinets. «La simple pensée que tu veux que je fasse…_ça_…Ugh, je ne pense pas que je pourrai le supporter.», dit-elle en frissonnant légèrement.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour faire arrêter le tremblement qui parcourait le corps de la femme, «Ouais, je sais. Je vais le faire moi aussi, mais c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne veux pas mourir d'ennui ou encore tuer quelqu'un pendant que j'y suis. Tu dois être la petite voix de ma raison.»

Yoruichi se retourna une fois de plus pour faire face à l'immortel. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un regard défait, «Mais _pourquoi_? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi pour ce que tu veux faire? Je ne veux pas aller à l'autre bout du monde pour rien. Surtout que tu t'en es très bien sorti sans mon aide pendant des millénaires…pourquoi maintenant?»

Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Parce que ça va être un fichu de long voyage et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer. Et puis, t'avais pas dit que tu voulais en apprendre plus à mon sujet? C'est la meilleure occasion!»

«Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller sous ma forme d'âme comme je suis maintenant?», demanda-t-elle avec une moue déçue. «Ou sous ma forme de chat? Je pourrais y aller en chat, ça serait aussi bien, non?»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Nope, je ne peux pas me mettre à parler à un chat ou à une âme en public sans passer pour un malade mental. Et de toute façon, j'vais avoir besoin d'une compagne sexy pour me faire paraître encore plus cool que je ne le suis moi-même…»

Urahara apparut soudainement devant la femme aux cheveux mauve, poussant le gigai en direction de son amie de longue date, «Allez Yoruichi…il paie le plein prix pour ça! Je sais que tu le veux…okay, plutôt je sais que tu sais que je veux qu'il me l'achète pour que tu puisses le mettre et que moi je fasse plein de profit. Allez…c'est de la meilleure qualité, le tout dernier modèle!»

«_Je déteste les gigai!_», pensa Yoruichi en elle-même tout en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur tandis que les deux blonds continuaient de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. «Parfait! J'vais le mettre le putain de gigai et j'vais aller avec toi pour ton idiot de voyage jusqu'à nulle part! Où est-ce qu'on va de toute façon?»

Naruto écrivit un chèque à un Kisuke qui bavait, «J'vais juste aller me promener quelque part et je vais aller chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être ou peut-être pas vouloir se joindre à mon équipe. Mais si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il est plus du genre à vouloir me rejoindre que de rester là où il est.»

Urahara marmonnait de façon incohérente à propos de la quantité d'argent qu'il venait tout juste de se faire avant de placer le chèque bien en sécurité dans sa veste verte, «Um…Uzumaki-san, j'aurais une requête pour vous. Je me fous de savoir ce que vous allez faire, mais peu importe ce que c'est…» Il tendit la main vers les deux enfants qui travaillaient pour lui et attrapa Jinta par le bras avant de le lancer vers Naruto, «…prenez ce petit gars avec vous, okay?»

Le blond immortel souleva un sourcil. «Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais qu'un petit avorton roux qui a une tendance à frapper tout ce qui bouge avec son batte de baseball vienne avec moi?», demanda-t-il avant de se pencher pour laisser passer par-dessus sa tête ledit garnement qui avait essayé de lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage.

«J'vais t'en faire moi, des avortons!», s'écria Jinta en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Urahara qui le retenait pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller attaquer le client.

Naruto ricana, «Oh, on dirait qu'il a un petit peu trop d'énergie emmagasinée en lui. Okay, j'vais l'amener avec moi mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule si jamais il meurt ou quelque chose. Et puis…il a pas d'école?»

«Et toi t'en a pas d'abord?», répliqua Jinta alors que Kisuke le déposait finalement au sol.

«Techniquement oui, mais j'y retournerai jamais.», répondit Naruto. «Et de toute façon, c'est les vacances d'été…oh, ça répond à ma question.» Il se gratta le derrière de la tête et regarda en direction de l'excentrique scientifique, «Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'amène l'avorton avec moi? Il va me gêner dans mon style.»

«Quel style?», demanda Yoruichi alors qu'elle examinait toujours le gigai qu'elle allait devoir mettre avec un regard dédaigneux. «Qu'est-ce que ton supposé style est supposé être?»

Naruto grommela et regarda en direction de sa belle amie, «Ne t'en fais pas avec ça pour le moment.» Il retourna son attention vers Jinta qui le regardait avec le regard caractéristique des avortons, «Est-ce que tu vas te comporter comme un bon petit gamin ou est-ce que je vais être forcé de te bâillonner pendant tout le trajet?»

Urahara intervint avant qu'un duel ne puisse éclater dans son humble magasin. «Alors, où est-ce que vous allez et pourquoi est-ce que vous y allez?», demanda-t-il au blond. «Tu ne m'as pas l'air du type de gars qui va quelque part avec une vraie destination en tête…»

«J'ai besoin d'une équipe.», répondit Naruto. «Je suis supposé monter quelque chose du genre d'un poste d'observation/équipe d'intervention dans le monde des humains étant donné que les plans d'Aizen ont apparemment floués tout le monde à la Soul Society.» Un sourire traça son chemin sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, «Tu ne vas probablement pas vouloir, mais je vais le demander quand même : veux-tu en faire partie?»

«Peut-être…», répliqua Urahara en tenant son éventail devant sa bouche. «Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai?»

«De l'argent…», commença à lister Naruto. «…un meilleur rapport avec le Seireitei…de l'argent…l'immense honneur de te faire voir en ma compagnie…de l'argent…» Il arrêta son énumération, «Il va y avoir d'autres avantages quand j'aurai un peu mieux réfléchi à tout ça. Je le fais parce que ça doit être fait.»

Kisuke réfléchit à l'offre pour un petit moment avant de rendre sa décision, «Je dois y penser encore un peu plus…Les choses vont bientôt devenir de plus en plus mouvementée.» Il arrêta de tourner autour de sa table et ferma son éventail d'une geste sec, «Tu sais quoi? Vas faire ton petit voyage et je te donnerai ma réponse à ton retour.»

«Cool.», dit Naruto. «On part demain et on devrait être de retour dans environ quatre jours…et tout le monde sera en un seul morceau si on a un peu de chance. Oh!, et je vais avoir besoin d'un autre gigai. Le meilleur que tu as, parce que j'ai une idée.»

XxxXxxX

Deux jours plus tard, on pouvait retrouver Naruto qui était en tête du petit groupe formé de lui-même, de Yoruichi et de Jinta. Le blond portait des habits de voyage normaux : une chemise bleue à boutons, des souliers noirs ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon noir. Yoruichi, pour sa part, avait revêtu une jolie robe mauve qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée si elle était dans son enveloppe normale plutôt que dans un stupide gigai. Jinta…restait Jinta, avec son chandail habituel et sa paire de shorts. Les trois voyageurs avançaient dans une forêt qui semblait très _très_ vieille si on pouvait se fier à la taille des arbres. Malgré la distance qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré la forêt —ils étaient tellement rendus loin que Yoruichi était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin seule—, Naruto semblait avancer comme si leur destination était encrée dans son subconscient. Jamais il n'avait hésité ou regarder aux alentours pour essayer de s'orienter. La seule femme du petit groupe n'avait absolument aucun problème à suivre leur chef à travers cette région sauvage puisqu'il ne courrait même pas…mais Jinta les avait harcelés depuis le début de la marche pour qu'ils prennent une pause et l'immortel blond commençait à se demander qui pourrait bien venir lui reprocher de laisser cet insupportable gamin au plus profond de la forêt. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Urahara allait avoir des comptes à lui rendre aussitôt qu'ils seraient de retour à Karakura.

«Pourquoi, ô Kami pourquoi as-tu accepté d'amener l'enfant avec nous?», demanda Yoruichi à leur leader tandis qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les bois comme s'il les connaissait comme le fond de sa poche.

Naruto haussa les épaules tout en continuant de marcher, «Une bonne aventure de temps en temps ne peut que faire du bien à un petit garnement comme lui.» Il tourna la tête pour regarder la femme-chat avec un regard conspirateur, «Avec un peu de chance, on va le semer dans pas trop longtemps…il devrait s'en sortir si on le laisse ici, n'est-ce pas? Quand j'avais son âge, j'aurais probablement pu retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à mon village à partir d'un endroit comme celui-ci.»

Yoruichi laissa un sourire amusé illuminer son visage, «Alors…vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi on s'est aventuré aussi loin? Tu as dit que tu voulais vérifier quelque chose, mais tu n'as jamais dit quoi exactement.»

La regardant toujours, Naruto lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et plein de vie. «Peux-tu ressentir l'atmosphère qui nous entoure?», demanda-t-il alors qu'il sautait au sommet d'une petite formation rocheuse. Même si la paroi n'était que de deux mètre environ, il se pencha et tendit sa main vers sa compagne pour l'aider à le rejoindre.

Yoruichi accepta avec joie l'aide qui lui était offert : son gigai avait beau être très bien fait, elle était quand même aussi faible qu'une humaine normale sous cette forme. Lorsqu'il l'eut tirée jusqu'à lui, elle remarqua que l'air était effectivement chargé de…quelque chose, «En fait…oui, je peux le sentir. C'est environ la même sensation que je ressens lorsque quelqu'un de puissant retient son Reiatsu pour le dissimuler aux autres. Où sommes-nous?»

«Mais ma chère Yoruichi-chan, ce n'est qu'un simple parc naturel national.», annonça Naruto alors qu'il se remettait à marcher. «…Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a très longtemps, lorsque j'étais un adolescent, toute cette forêt appartenait au clan d'un de mes amis…mais ce qui va t'intéresser c'est qu'il a utilisé cet endroit précis pour emprisonner quelqu'un ici pour toute l'éternité…c'est à cause de ça que tu as l'impression qu'il retient sa puissance, la subtilité n'a jamais été son fort. Si le sort qui le maintenait en place n'était pas là, je suis prêt à parier que Jinta serait déjà à genoux, écrasé par sa pression spirituelle.»

Yoruichi souleva un délicat sourcil, «Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient ici? Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment libérer quelqu'un qui a déjà été jugé assez dangereux pour être emprisonné pour l'éternité?» Naruto acquiesça, «Pourquoi? Es-tu tombé sur la tête? Tu viens juste de dire qu'il devait rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Est-ce que cette personne est immortelle comme toi ou quoi?»

«Yep…», répondit Naruto avant de nuancer ce qu'il venait de dire. «Euh…maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est pas exactement immortel comme moi, mais il est quand même immortel dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne peux pas tuer son corps, personne ne le peut; il est déjà mort. Mais je peux quand même le maîtriser si besoin est, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.» Il regarda autour d'eux avant de se mettre à crier pour appeler le dernier membre de l'expédition, «Jinta! T'es où?»

«J'suis juste ici, espèce de vieux sénile aveugle!»

Une veine apparut sur le front de Naruto alors que Yoruichi pouffait de rire. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix de Jinta, et durant les quelques secondes que dura le trajet, le blond ne cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante à propos du respect dû à nos aînés et à propos du fait qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la clairière où se trouvait la source de l'agacement de Naruto. Ladite source d'agacement était assise à même le sol et fixait sans cligner des yeux un être mi humain mi Hollow. La créature était attachée au sol par de massives chaînes qui passaient par un trou qui se trouvait là où aurait normalement été son cœur. L'employé d'Urahara exprima sa surprise de tomber sur quelque chose comme ça au milieu de nulle part, «C'est quoi ce putain d'esprit? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine? On dirait un demi Hollow ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'est le Hollow le plus tranquille que j'aie jamais vu.»

Yoruichi jeta un coup d'œil en direction du chef du trio. «_Bien sûr, il connaissait quelqu'un qui se transformait en Hollow avant même de savoir ce que c'était…pourquoi pas, huh? C'est Uzumaki Naruto…_», se dit-elle en elle-même, une goutte de sueur apparente à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que le sujet de ses pensées saluait l'être enchaîné au sol.

«Yo Hidan!», dit Naruto avec entrain. Le dénommé Hidan se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'apostropher et écarquilla les yeux, «Eh ouais, j'suis de retour mon vieux!»

«Oh bon sang…», marmonna avec découragement l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il portait une cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges, mais elle était en très mauvais état. Il tendit la main en direction de ce qui semblait être une faux dotée de trois lames, mais elle était quelques centimètres trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. «Merde, j'avais oublié…ma faux est trop loin ou sinon j'aurais déjà attaqué le fichu gamin avant qu'il ne se rende aussi près de moi.» Il s'affala lourdement au sol et foudroya du regard le seul blond présent dans la clairière, «Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois, petit? La dernière fois que t'es venu ici y'a deux cents ans, t'es juste resté là à t'vanter à propos de comment t'avais battu l'akatsuki et bla bla bla…bref, un fichu gros ramassis de putains de conneries.» Il grogna, «Alors…ça va être quoi cette fois?»

«J'vais te faire sortir d'ici.», déclara calmement Naruto. «Je veux que tu viennes travailler pour moi. Je peux te faire sortir et te permettre de retourner dans le monde des vivants, et si je me fie à ton apparence, t'es toujours aussi immortel que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.»

«Merci Jashin-sama…», répondit sarcastiquement Hidan. «L'immortalité…c'était cool jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enterre vivant. J'ai survécu pour environ…vingt ans peut-être? Puis je suis mort. Mon corps avait besoin de nutriments…Jashin-sama ne pouvait pas supprimer ce petit désavantage. Et le pire dans tout ça…j'suis même pas allé en enfer…à la limite au paradis, quoique je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu supporter devoir côtoyer tous ces putains de bienfaiteurs…bande de mauviettes ceux-là j'te dis. J'ai juste été coincé ici dans cette stupide forêt sacrée…seul…pendant…j'ai oublié combien de temps ça fait…»

«Plus de 20 000ans.», fournit Naruto. «Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé!»

L'œil droit d'Hidan fut pris d'une crise de tic, «Je n'ai pas tué une seule personne depuis plus de 20 000ans? Pourquoi Jashin-sama ne m'a pas excommunié?»

«Jashin?», demanda Yoruichi alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Hidan. «Jashin-sama?» Elle analysa le visage de l'enchaîné, mettant l'objet de son étude en colère, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour la faire reculer. «C'est quoi, Jashin? Et comment ça se fait que t'aies passé 20 000ans ici sans t'être transformé en Hollow? La transformation s'effectue au maximum en un an…»

«Jashin-sama est mon Dieu. Il est l'incarnation des massacres et de la violence…je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Hollow, sexy-lady.», répondit distraitement Hidan. «Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer avec l'idiot blond?»

Yoruichi s'éloigna d'Hidan et pointa avec son pouce en direction dudit blond, «Je suis supposée être sa partenaire d'affaire et je suis plus ou moins son guide à la Soul Society, l'endroit où vont les âmes lorsqu'elles meurent.» Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'Uzumaki, «Es-tu certain qu'il va être utile? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air facile à contrôler, alors peut-être que ça en vaut même pas la peine? Et de toute façon, comment comptes-tu le faire sortir d'ici?»

«Attends une minute, Yoruichi-chan.», répondit-il avant de se concentrer sur Hidan. «Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Tu vas pouvoir combattre des personnes qui peuvent te botter les fesses dans leur sommeil et qui pourraient même être capable de te tuer pour vrai. Et en plus, tu pourrais peut-être rencontre ton Jashin pour vrai s'il est un Hollow. À quoi ressemble-t-il?»

Un sourire de fanatique apparut sur les lèvres d'Hidan qui n'avait pas eu la chance de parler de son Dieu depuis plusieurs millénaires, «Jashin-sama à l'apparence d'un squelette humain. Il porte une couronne, des bracelets sur ses poignets, et il a une espèce de cape mauve avec de la fourrure dessus. Chaque fois que j'activais la malédiction, je pouvais me régaler de cette merveilleuse image, l'incarnation de la mort…sauf à la toute fin quand j'ai combattu ton putain d'ami ici.»

Yoruichi regarda Naruto et bougea sa bouche sans prononcer les mots afin que seul Naruto puisse la comprendre en lisant sur ses lèvres, 'Hollow, probablement un Vasto Lorde', ce à quoi Naruto hocha la tête. «Alors, comment planifies-tu le faire sortir?»

Naruto marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à côté de l'ancien membre de l'akatsuki et plongea son regard dans le sien, «Si je te fais sortir, tu _vas_ travailler pour moi. Je vais te payer, mais tu ne peux pas juste te lever pour aller tuer quelqu'un quand l'envie t'en prend.» Il vit Hidan commencer à ouvrir la bouche —probablement pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre avec son offre s'il ne pouvait plus tuer—, mais le blond reprit la parole avant que le religieux ne puisse exprimer son désaccord, «Mais tu auras la chance de combattre des tonnes d'ennemis, et tu auras peut-être même la chance de voir ton Jashin en personne quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen pour atteindre la dimension dans laquelle il vit.»

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux d'Hidan qui bavait d'envie de rencontrer son idole…bien qu'il ne pourrait plus exprimer sa foi comme il le devait en massacrant la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute. Il s'expliquerait à Jashin-sama lorsqu'il pourrait voir son Dieu en personne, «Okay. Fais-moi sortir de ce putain de trou à rats et j'vais faire tes putains de missions.»

«Cool.», dit Naruto en ignorant le langage grossier de son nouvel allié. «Yoruichi-chan, coupe la chaîne s'il-te-plaît.»

«Naruto!», hurla la susnommée en prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains comme s'il était un enfant pour qu'il la regarde. «Si je coupe sa chaîne, il va se transformer de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit en Hollow, et je ne peux pas faire un Konsou (enterrement de l'âme) sur lui. Et même si je pouvais, son âme se rendrait au Rukongai et il faudrait qu'on le cherche parmi tous les autres. Ça prendrait des siècles. Et de toute façon…il est lié à cette forêt, sinon il aurait déjà été transformé en Hollow plusieurs millénaires plus tôt.»

Naruto laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. «Okay, j'vais le faire moi-même dans ce cas.», annonça-t-il en commençant à faire des mudras. «Il aurait probablement préféré ta façon de toute manière parce qu'il voue littéralement un culte à la douleur. Gedo (volonté divine)!» Les Rinnegan de Naruto s'activèrent alors qu'une tête fantomatique d'apparence démoniaque émergeait à travers ce qui semblait être des flammes mauves qui brûlaient aux pieds de Naruto. «Désolé Hidan, ça risque d'être ennuyant jusqu'à ce que je puisse te ressortir de là.»

«Mais putain de merde! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais bordel?», cria Hidan avant de se faire happer par une langue mauve. La langue déchira littéralement la chaîne qui retenait Hidan attaché à la forêt en même temps qu'elle coupait la chaîne qui dépassait du torse du semi-Hollow. Elle retourna dans la bouche du démon en entraînant l'immortel aux cheveux gris qui hurlait, puis l'invocation s'enfonça lentement dans le sol, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence ou de celle d'Hidan.

Aussitôt que la tête eut disparue, Naruto se retourna vers Yoruichi et Jinta avec une expression satisfaite, «C'est bon, j'ai ce que j'étais venu chercher. Retournons à Karakura.» Les deux spectateurs gardèrent leur regard fixé sur le blond tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches et qu'il se mettait à siffloter un air joyeux alors qu'il commençait à repartir dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés. «Allez, dépêchez-vous! J'ai seulement loué la voiture pour cinq jours. On doit repartir maintenant.»

Jinta pointa en direction du blond avec une main tremblante, «Est-ce qu'il vient tout juste d'appeler une créature qui a mangé l'âme de ce Hollow? Mais c'est qui ce mec putain?»

Yoruichi se contenta de pousser le gamin afin qu'il se dirige vers Naruto, «Tu ne veux pas savoir. Chaque fois qu'un mystère à propos de lui s'éclaircit, une douzaine d'autre apparaît.»

XxxXxxX

C'était le soir, deux jours après que Naruto eut libéré l'âme d'Hidan, et Yoruichi était assise dans la décapotable noire que le blond avait louée pour pouvoir traverser tout le pays sans tracas. Elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur Naruto qui ne quittait pas la route des yeux pour ne pas faire un accident stupide, «Alors…tu veux bien me dire ce que t'as fait à ce Hollow là-bas?»

Les yeux de l'immortel glissèrent vers ceux de la femme pour un petit moment avant de retourner à leur examen de la route, «Je me considère comme le pont reliant le monde des humains à celui des morts. Je peux interagir avec les âmes et je pouvais les manipuler avant même de pouvoir les voir. Mais maintenant que je les vois, je peux faire autre chose que simplement arracher une âme de son enveloppe charnelle.» Il tapota de façon joyeuse sur le nez de son interlocutrice, «Je pourrais te tirer hors de ton gigai si je voulais…quand je le veux.»

Yoruichi lui sourit avant de tourner la tête pour regarder sur la banquette arrière où se trouvait un Jinta endormi. Elle se retourna vers l'avant puis bailla avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer d'imiter leur jeune compagnon. «Comment un simple humain peut-il avoir amassé autant de puissance? Même avant de savoir avec quoi tu jouais, tu avais le pouvoir d'affecter la vie et la mort. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu fais pour assumer un rôle comme celui-là…un rôle tellement plus élevé que ce que devrait normalement pouvoir atteindre ton espèce.»

«Tu sais…je n'étais pas vraiment meilleur que les autres au début, c'était même plutôt le contraire…», dit doucement Naruto afin de ne pas déranger sa compagne au cas où elle essayait véritablement de dormir. «Il y avait beaucoup d'humains qui étaient incroyablement puissants. Ç'en était effrayant. Je ne sais pas ce que la Soul Society aurait pu faire s'ils avaient été conscient de votre monde…je n'ose même pas imaginer tous les problèmes qu'on aurait pu causer pour vous les shinigami et pour les Hollow. Individuellement, nous étions tous plus faible que vos capitaines, vos lieutenants, et une grande majorité de vos officiers, mais notre force résidait dans notre esprit d'équipe et dans notre nombre…nos techniques les plus tordues vous auraient aussi donné du fil à retordre je crois.» Il tourna la tête vers Yoruichi et lui offrit un sourire, «Je sais que la guerre qui s'en vient va créer encore plus de chaos que ce qu'il y a eu ces dix derniers millénaires…mais rencontrer des gens comme toi me permet de penser que ça en valait la peine.» Il tendit son bras droit et frotta le dos de sa main contre la joue gauche de la femme, «Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai personne d'autre que moi-même de mon côté…»

Yoruichi agrippa sa main et y déposa un doux baiser, «Ne vas jamais t'imaginer le contraire, Naruto…je vais me battre avec toi et pour toi.» Elle remarqua le regard étrange que lui donnait son ami, «Quoi? Tu agis comme un pervers et un imbécile immature de temps en temps, mais quand on est seul tu es vraiment plus sérieux et réfléchi…me fais-tu vraiment autant confiance?»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi depuis plusieurs millénaires.»

«Ça a dû être terrible.», répondit-elle doucement. «Quand j'ai quitté la Soul Society, le seul ami avec qui j'ai pu rester en contact était Kisuke. Et maintenant, après une centaine d'années…il y a toi. Tu es vraiment agréable, Naruto, et en plus t'es assez mignon…» Elle coucha sa tête sur l'appui-bras entre eux, «Et je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que tu es immensément plus important que ce que tout le monde croit.»

Naruto se décida à tenter sa chance et passa doucement sa main libre —celle qui ne tenait pas le volant— dans les cheveux de sa compagne qui le surprit en soupirant faiblement de bien-aise…ce qui, bien sûr, l'encouragea à continuer. «J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu te trompes, que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, j'ai fini par sauver le monde…alors je vais me taire pour le moment.» Elle marmonna une réponse endormie, «Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Yoruichi-chan. On devrait être de retour à Karakura avant que tu te réveilles.»

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain matin, Naruto, Yoruichi, Urahara et Tessai se trouvaient tous les quatre sous le magasin du scientifique. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un gigai vide. «Alors…que comptes-tu faire exactement?», s'informa le marchand.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du second blond, «Je vais rappeler d'entre les morts l'âme de quelqu'un et je vais la forcer à pénétrer ton gigai, et cette personne va travailler pour moi…parce que c'est comme ça que je recrute.» Il se gratta alors le dessus de la tête avec un air songeur, «Je vais devoir lui apprendre à combattre les Hollow et tout ce qui vient avec votre monde, mais hey!, ça devrait pas être si dur que ça…il était déjà extrêmement puissant quand on s'est rencontré.» L'immortel fit quelques mudras, «Gedo (volonté divine)!» La tête fantomatique qui venait d'être invoquée ouvrit la bouche et cracha littéralement Hidan sur le sol…mais un petit détail ne collait pas : l'apparence de l'homme aux cheveux gris était drastiquement différente de ce qu'elle aurait dû être, «Oh merde…»

Yoruichi, Urahara et Tessai examinèrent le nouveau Hidan avant qu'un immense Reiatsu ne vienne s'installer sur le terrain d'entraînement où ils étaient, les déstabilisant tous trois pour un moment. Éventuellement, la curiosité de l'homme au chapeau se manifesta et il pointa en direction du Hollow devant eux, «Euh…est-ce qu'il est supposé ressembler à ça?...Tessai, prépare un kidô…je ne sais pas trop quoi, contente-toi de préparer le plus fort des Bakudo que tu connaisses…tout de suite!»

Naruto choisit ce moment pour répondre à la question posée par le scientifique, «Euh…je pense? Mais attends deux secondes avant de lancer ton sort.» Le ninja blond inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux, comme si une perspective différente allait faire changer la nouvelle apparence de son ancien ennemi. «Hidan, est-ce que t'as avalé du sang? Je ne vois pas comment t'aurais pu vu que t'es encore une âme, mais quand même…Um, sais-tu ce qui se passe?»

«Quoi?», répondit l'ancien akatsuki. Il avait remarqué que tout le monde l'examinait et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. «Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça? Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi intéressant que ça ou quoi?», demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde répondit à l'unisson 'Oui!' ce qui le prit complètement au dépourvu, «Pour de vrai? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça bordel?»

«Eh bien…», commença Naruto avant de faire un mudra. «Peut-être que ça serait plus simple si tu pouvais le voir de tes propres yeux. Henge no jutsu (technique de transformation)!»

«C'est pas possible…» Les yeux d'Hidan prirent la forme d'une soucoupe lorsqu'il put voir ce en quoi c'était transformé son confrère ninja. La nouvelle apparence de l'immortel aux cheveux gris était complètement et drastiquement opposée à ce qu'il s'attendait. Ces cheveux étaient toujours identiques à eux-mêmes et il en allait de même pour ses yeux qui étaient toujours de cette couleur améthyste si caractéristique. La seule autre chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui était son habit, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas changé de taille. Son visage était maintenant recouvert d'un masque blanchâtre. Selon ce qu'il pouvait voir de son propre corps, sa peau était maintenant rendue noire avec de _vrais_ os qui marquaient ce qui était autrefois représenté par une sorte de peinture lorsqu'il ingérait le sang de son adversaire. Par exemple, l'entièreté de sa cage thoracique pouvait être aperçue _au-dessus_ de son épiderme. Un trou assez large se trouvait en plus en plein centre de son torse. «J'ai tellement l'air…d'un tueur! C'est trop cool. C'est quoi au juste?»

Yoruichi recula d'un pas avant de s'adresser à Naruto, «Ne me dis pas que tu as coupé sa chaine de la destinée lorsque la tête l'a avalé? Et qu'en plus il s'est transformé en Hollow quand il est ressorti? Et pas n'importe quelle sorte d'Hollow, un fichu de Vasto Lorde.» Elle agrippa Naruto par le collet et pointa en direction du nouveau membre de l'équipe, «Comment? C'est pas _supposé _se passer comme ça! Ça prend des _siècles_!»

Pour sa part, Hidan en était encore à l'étape de s'émerveiller devant sa nouvelle apparence, «Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici ou merde? Bon sang…j'ai l'air trop cool comme ça!»

Naruto touchait du bout des doigts son ancien ennemi afin de vérifier s'il était réel ou non, «Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir…Et au fait, comment est-ce qu'un Hollow devient un Vasto Lorde d'abord?» Urahara vint alors rejoindre son compagnon blond dans son analyse d'Hidan, mais le scientifique avait même pris la peine de sortir un bloc-notes afin de s'assurer de ne rien oublier.

L'excentrique marchand gribouillait rapidement sur sa feuille à propos de l'apparence du Vasto Lorde…en profitant pendant que ce dernier était encre plus ou moins docile, «Les Gillian sont composés de tonnes de différents Hollow qu'ils ont dévorés. Seuls ceux ayant un esprit particulièrement fort peuvent assujettir les autres âmes coincées dans le corps du Menos Grande, ce qui leur permet d'évoluer jusqu'à devenir un Adjudas…et même à ce moment ils doivent encore dévorer une quantité phénoménale d'Hollow simplement pour ne pas retourner à l'état de Menos. S'ils réussissent à absorber plus d'énergie qu'ils n'en perdent, ils ont alors la possibilité d'atteindre le rang de Vasto Lorde. Je pense qu'il y a un autre critère pour atteindre ce niveau, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à le trouver.»

Naruto décida de questionner la source elle-même. «Hidan, mon âme n'a jamais été avalée par le Gedo, alors peux-tu me dire comment c'est là-dedans? Peut-être que ça nous aiderait à comprendre.»

Le susnommé foudroya le blond du regard, «Il y a…_tellement_ de putains de monstres là-dedans que c'en est même pas drôle. J'ai même pas pu tous les compter. Au moment même où tu m'as envoyé là-bas jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses ressortir, tout ce que j'ai fait a été de me battre contre cette bande de dérangés mental avec leurs masques étranges. Y'en avait même qui avaient la taille d'un des buildings du village de Pain…et y'en avait d'autres qui avaient plutôt une apparence humaine, mais toujours ce putain de masque…Pour faire court, j'ai tué tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles ici. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais changé d'apparence avant que tu m'le dises…pour être honnête, on aurait dit que je faisais qu'un avec Jashin-sama durant tout ce temps…tout le reste n'est qu'une tache floue…une tache floue très _très_ sanglante.»

«Combien en as-tu tué?», demanda Yoruichi. «_S'il ne peut pas se rappeler de ce qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il doit tous les avoir dévorer…J'arrive pas à y croire, pour évoluer en seulement deux jours il doit avoir tué un nombre effrayant de Hollow, mais même s'il en avait tué des milliers ça ne serait pas assez…il devait déjà avoir un pouvoir terrifiant avant même de devenir un Hollow._»

«Ahhhhh, il y en avait _tellement_…», répondit le Vasto Lorde avec un air quasi nostalgique. «Bon sang, le gamin-démon blond avait tellement raison quand il a dit qu'il allait me donner des tonnes d'idiots à massacrer…y'a rien qui peut m'empêcher de travailler pour lui maintenant! Y'en restait tellement beaucoup en plus…on aurait dit une marée sans fin.»

Naruto cligna des yeux avec un regard inexpressif, «Okay…alors le Gedo a des tonnes d'âmes dans le ventre à cause de Pain, ou peut-être du Rikudō Sennin original…et toutes ces âmes sont restées là tellement longtemps qu'elles se sont toutes transformées en Hollow et le temps est ralentit là-dedans parce que c'est impossible que toutes ces âmes soient encore intacte après tout ce temps. C'est ça ma théorie et j'vais m'y tenir. Au moins j'ai jamais eu l'idée de mettre l'âme de quelqu'un là-dedans comme j'ai fait avec Hidan…parce que je pense pas que beaucoup auraient pu survivre.»

Yoruichi se donna un coup sur le front avec la paume de la main droite, «Tu as transformé ta première recrue en Hollow…il est une machine à tuer maintenant!»

Naruto donna un regard sceptique à la seule femme du groupe, «Il m'a l'air pas mal pareil qu'avant selon moi.» Il se tourna vers Hidan, «Comment est-ce que tu te sens?»

«On dirait que j'ai un irrésistible envie de tuer que je retiens simplement parce que je sais que si je t'attaquais je me ferais détruire…je peux sentir à quel point tu t'es amélioré depuis notre époque.», dit-il honnêtement avant de repousser Naruto et Urahara qui n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de le toucher un peu partout pour l'examiner. «Mais ça veut pas dire que j'vais pas vous attaquer si vous m'laissez pas tranquille!»

Les deux blonds reprirent pied et Naruto donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du scientifique pour attirer son attention, «Tu vois? Il va bien. Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai rencontré quand il était encore en vie.» L'homme aux cheveux gris acquiesça pour confirmer, «Il s'amusait à tuer des gens au hasard pour sa religion à longueur de journée…et de soir…et de nuit…pas mal tout le temps en fait…»

«Y'a une raison pour ça.», admit le fanatique. «La seule chose qui me permettait de rester immortel, c'était d'offrir un nombre satisfaisant d'âmes à Jashin-sama. Je ne me sens vraiment pas différent d'avant. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a une partie de moi qui me dit de vous tuer tous, mais c'est rien de nouveau parce que c'était déjà comme ça après que la cérémonie d'immortalité ait eu lieu.» Il mit son index droit dans le trou situé à la place de son cœur, «Ça va être ennuyant de ne plus pouvoir me poignarder le cœur…c'était tellement bon.»

Yoruichi le regarda avec stupéfaction, «Alors tu étais _vraiment_ un humain touché par un Hollow.?»

«C'est assez!», s'écria Naruto. «On a assez dérangé Hidan! Il n'est pas un fou furieux décidé à nous tuer—»

«—pour le moment.», ajouta Hidan distraitement.

«—pour le moment.», répéta Naruto avec un regard qui en disait long en direction du bébé Hollow. «Donc, selon mon livre à moi, il est encore sur ma liste de 'personnes O.K'. Et si jamais l'envie de tuer devenait trop forte, je n'ai qu'à l'envoyé dans le Gedo et il pourra se défouler là-bas. C'est simple.» Il agrippa le gigai qu'Urahara avait préparé et le pointa vers le Vasto Lorde, «Bon, maintenant tout ce qui reste à faire c'est—»

«Êtes-vous sûr que ça va marcher?», demanda le scientifique lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était sur le point de se passer. «Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Hollow dans un gigai avant aujourd'hui.»

Naruto et Hidan échangèrent un regard avant que le Hollow ne prenne la parole, «J'suis une âme oui ou non? Pourquoi j'pourrais pas aller dans ton putain de machin truc-chose?», demanda-t-il.

Avant même que l'homme de science n'ait le temps de réfléchir à une réponse, Naruto activa ses Rinnegan et sa main fut entourée d'une aura noire respirant la mort. «Et c'est le seul argument dont j'ai besoin pour essayer de faire ça! Je fais des choses que personne avant moi n'aurait même pensé à faire. Je suis un véritable pionnier!», dit-il alors qu'il attrapait le visage d'Hidan pour l'envoyer face première en plein dans le gigai. Le petit groupe regarda avec attention alors que le corps artificiel prenait l'apparence qu'Hidan aurait dû avoir s'il avait toujours été un humain, «Et maintenant on doit aller lui chercher des vêtements parce que personne ne veut voir ça.» Naruto se mit de dos à Hidan, couvrant ses yeux avec son avant-bras…comme le firent les trois shinigami présents.

Le Vasto Lorde regarda son corps humain —nu— et eut un sourire satisfait, «Parfait. Heh heh, c'est trop cool. Et y'a même plus de petite voix qui me dit de vous manger…juste mon envie de sang habituelle.» Il remarqua que les quatre personnes devant lui le regardaient avec un air caustique, «Okay, okay…j'vais travailler à ne plus trop vouloir tuer tout le monde tout le temps…mais est-ce que je peux retourner dans le Gedo-machin bientôt? C'était trop cool là-dedans!»

«Ouais ouais.», répondit Naruto. «S'il est un Vasto Lorde et que c'est supposé être le type de Hollow le plus puissant, il devrait s'en sortir. En plus, il va avoir besoin de pratiquer ses nouveaux pouvoirs, non?»

Urahara écoutait à peine ce que disait le possesseur du Rinnegan, préférant écrire le plus vite possible sur son petit bloc-notes, «Le gigai stabilise la forme volatile des plus puissants Hollow, ce qui les empêche de ressentir le besoin instinctif de dévorer d'autres âmes pour conserver leur pouvoir. Tout leur Reiatsu est conservé et ne s'échappe plus contrairement aux Vasto Lorde hors d'un gigai, ce qui explique probablement l'absence de ce que le sujet a décrit comme 'une petite voix qui me dit de vous manger'. Insérer un Hollow dans un gigai semble pouvoir repousser les instincts meurtriers propres à cette race. C'est une découverte capitale!» Le scientifique courut vers Naruto, «J'vais définitivement joindre ton équipe si ce genre de chose se produit régulièrement avec toi…et je ne dirais pas non si je pouvais examiner Hidan ici présent un peu plus attentivement.»

Le susnommé qui venait tout juste de recevoir une paire de boxer, un chandail noir et des jeans bleu de la part de Tessai prit la parole, «Tant et aussi longtemps que je me fais payer et que je peux tuer plus de ces Hollow, je me fous carrément de ce que tu veux faire avec moi. C'est mon nouveau travail.»

Urahara se tourna vers Naruto et ils échangèrent une poignée de main, «Dans ce cas, vous avez maintenant un beau scientifique/shinigami/humble marchand dans votre équipe, Uzumaki-san. Le gigai dans lequel vous avez mis Hidan est le genre qui camoufle le Reiatsu aux autres…Surtout qu'il ne semble pas du tout savoir comment le faire lui-même et que ça simple présence ici pourrait suffire à faire envoyer un capitaine pour enquêter…la Soul Society ne plaisante pas avec les Vasto Lorde. C'est tellement excitant!»

Hidan choisit ce moment pour finir de s'habiller et prit un air satisfait en examinant son apparence humaine. «Parfait! Je suis de nouveau sous forme humaine pour la première fois en plus de 20 000ans et je suis affamé. Et y'a juste une chose que je veux manger!», hurla-t-il avec un air bestial et un regard sanguinaire dirigé vers Naruto, ce qui força les autres à prendre leur position de combat au cas où le nouveau Vasto Lorde voulait dévorer leur âme. Le nouvel Hollow plissa les yeux avec un air mauvais avant de se lécher les lèvres, comme un prédateur devant sa proie «Un bon sandwich au poulet! Amène-toi, gamin-Uzumaki, c'est toi qui paies!», s'exclama-t-il soudainement en faisant demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte.

«…Et voilà…on dirait que c'est une malédiction…même après tout ce temps y'a encore quelqu'un de plus vieux que moi qui m'appel 'gamin'…». Naruto soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il prenait la même direction que son ancien ennemi, «Je dois aller m'assurer qu'il ne va pas tout faire exploser pour son premier jour de retour sur terre. On se voit plus tard.» Il dépassa tout le monde, ne s'arrêtant qu'à côté de Yoruichi pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de repartir sans un mot.

Urahara eu un petit sourire coquin et glissa jusqu'à une Yoruichi hébétée. Le blond ouvrit son éventail devant sa bouche. «Alors, qu'est-ce que ce petit baiser peut bien vouloir dire, huh?», demanda-t-il avec un air taquin. «Le nouveau est drôlement proche de toi, non? Et tu t'es laissée faire?»

L'air hagard de la femme disparu pour être remplacé par un air plus joueur, «Voyons, pourquoi est-ce que je me défendrais si je voulais justement qu'il fasse ça?...Je suppose que la partie peut commencer, Na-ru-to…Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi bien avant que je tombe amoureuse de toi…parce que je suis Shihouin Yoruichi!»

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Hidan marchaient tranquillement le long d'une rue alors que le Vasto Lorde mangeait le bon sandwich au poulet que son patron venait de lui acheter dans un dépanneur. Heureusement, la nourriture semblait assez pour que le Hollow se tienne suffisamment calme pour que le blond puisse établir les règles de base de sa liberté, «Okay, alors tu ne peux plus simplement tuer tout le monde juste parce que ça te tente. Si jamais tu fais ça, tout un groupe de personnes appelées polices va te pourchasser partout où tu iras et ils vont essayer de t'enfermer de nouveau; il y a beaucoup _beaucoup_ moins d'endroits pour se cacher qu'à notre époque parce que pas mal toute la surface de la terre est peuplée par les hommes. Il ne reste que très peu d'habitats naturels. Celui où tu étais enfermé en est un des meilleurs après ceux au Canada et en Amazonie.»

«Donc…à quel point sommes-nous forts comparés aux autres?», demanda Hidan avec la bouche pleine. «Tu sais…en ce qui concerne les humains…parce qu'avant que je ne me fasse enterrer, y'avait pas mal de conflits pour savoir qui était le plus fort, celui au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.» L'homme aux cheveux gris avait découvert que son gigai pouvait utiliser le chakra, mais ses réserves était négligeables comparées à ce qu'il possédait dans le temps.

Naruto répondit rapidement à la question qui lui avait été posé, «Par rapport aux humains…j'ai des années lumières d'avance sur eux côté puissance. Et je dirais que quand ton gigai va commencer à produire plus d'énergie physique pour contrebalancer ton énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle, tu vas rapidement les dépasser tous toi aussi. Tu ne seras cependant pas capable d'utiliser de chakra lorsque tu seras sous ta forme de Hollow parce qu'il n'y a pas d'énergie physique que tu puisses manipuler.»

«Je sais déjà comment je me bats quand je suis un Hollow.», dit Hidan en continuant de manger son sandwich tandis que les voitures et les piétons les entouraient. «Bon sang, le futur est bruyant, bordel…mais ouais, c'est pas mal instinctif. Et le plus cool c'est que j'ai une attaque à distance…tu veux la voir?», demanda-t-il avec un air excité, ce qui permis à Naruto de déduire que l'attaque en question devait être assez dévastatrice

«Um…non.», répondit Naruto qui, après tout ce que lui avait appris Yoruichi, se doutait de quoi son compagnon parlait. «Parce que je sais que tu vas juste lancer un fichu de gros cero (Zéro), détruisant au passage une dizaine de pâtés de maison. J'suis juste content de savoir que tu ne sais pas comment sortir seul de ton gigai pour l'instant.»

Hidan cligna des yeux, réalisant que ce que venait de dire l'idiot aux cheveux blond était en fait vrai, «Ouais, c'est pas faux! Comment j'suis supposé me battre si je peux même pas quitter ce putain de corps, huh? Le moi-Hollow détruirait le moi-humain en genre deux secondes! Chakra ou pas!»

Naruto mit sa main devant le visage du Vasto Lorde, «Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de te donner un coup derrière la tête en utilisant la même énergie que celle que j'ai utilisée pour te mettre dans le gigai. Tu vas retrouver ton apparence de Hollow et tu pourras te battre à pleine puissance seulement quand je suis là. Ça devra faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara me donne un Gikongan (pilule d'âme artificielle) pour que tu puisses sortir de là tout seul comme un grand.» Le blond laissa alors un soupir franchir ses lèvres, «Mais je voulais te présenter mes excuses. On était ennemis il y a très très longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te transformer en Hollow.»

Hidan éclata de rire. «T'es désolé? Pourquoi tu t'excuses, gamin-Uzumaki? Cette existence est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu!», dit-il avec un air satisfait. «Si je n'avais pas été enchaîné à cette forêt sacrée, j'aurais été envoyé en enfer…et laisse-moi te dire que j'avais vraiment pas hâte d'y être. Me faire torturer pendant l'éternité sans pouvoir tuer personne? Non merci! Et ne me parle pas de cette putain de Soul Society…tu me ferais vomir…une place comme ça aurait été bien pire que l'enfer pour moi. Mais maintenant je suis libre, j'ai une toute nouvelle forme ultra cool avec encore plus de puissance qu'avant, et les instincts que j'ai toujours eu ont maintenant une raison d'être! Je pense que j'étais prédestiné à devenir un Hollow dès ma naissance, et j'aurais peut-être même la chance de voir Jashin-sama en personne pour pouvoir le remercier personnellement du cadeau qu'il m'a fait il y a si longtemps. En passant, mon corps est encore immortel.»

«Quoi?», s'exclama Naruto. «Mais c'est pas ton corps original!»

Hidan eu un sourire mauvais et souleva son chandail, révélant une blessure couverte d'un grossier bandage juste à l'endroit où se situait son cœur, «Je sais. Mais pendant que tu achetais mon sandwich, j'suis allé aux toilettes avec un de tes kunai que j'avais volé…bon sang que ça m'avait manqué, toute cette souffrance!»

Naruto le regarda avec une veine palpitante sur le front, «Je peux quand même tuer ton âme.»

«Mais pas mon corps!», répliqua-t-il de manière extatique alors qu'il jetait l'emballage de son repas dans une des poubelles qu'ils venaient de passer. «Alors, où est-ce qu'on va vivre, gamin-Uzumaki? À moins que tu comptes camper chez ce mec étrange avec le chapeau?»

«T'en fais pas…j'm'en occupe en ce moment même.», déclara Naruto avec confiance.

XxxXxxX

«Putain de merde…et j'pourrais savoir c'est quand que t'as acheté ça?», demanda un Hidan quelque peu surpris par la taille du building devant lequel Naruto l'avait conduit une fois que son clone s'était autodétruit. C'était un édifice de six étages pas trop loin du centre commercial où ils avaient acheté le premier repas d'Hidan depuis un long _long_ moment. Les deux immortels fixaient un immeuble situé dans un quartier plutôt abandonné et délabré, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention : ça voulait simplement dire qu'ils allaient avoir moins de voisins, donc plus d'intimité. La bâtisse était complètement vide, mais pour une paire de ninja, c'était l'endroit idéal pour élire domicile, particulièrement si on tenait compte du fait que Naruto devait monter une sorte d'équipe d'intervention qui aurait éventuellement eu besoin d'un QG.

Regardant toujours son nouvel achat, Naruto se mit à sourire, «J'ai envoyé mon clone à la recherche d'un endroit où habiter pendant que je t'achetais ta nourriture et que je te faisais visiter les environs. Je lui ai donné un chèque en blanc pour qu'il puisse le remplir une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qui ferait son bonheur et il ne m'a pas déçu, mais alors-là pas du tout. On dirait que je sais ce que j'aime. En plus, il n'y a personne aux alentours, c'est parfait. Maintenant, j'ai juste à amener Urahara ici pour qu'il me fasse un de ses supers sous-sol!»

Hidan pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, suivi de Naruto, et le maniaque regarda le blond avec curiosité, «Comment t'as fait pour te payer ce building et comment tu vas faire pour le remplir? On va pas s'assoir dans le vide à longueur de journée, tu sais?»

Naruto secoua la tête et dépassa son compagnon en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller visiter les étages supérieurs, «Même si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que tout l'endroit coutait pratiquement rien, je suis riche. En fait, riche est un euphémisme. Ça fait des siècles et des siècles et des siècles que je voyage partout sur la planète. Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'étais pas fait une tonne d'argent? J'vais avoir acheté la fourniture dans le temps de le dire, alors amène-toi! On va aller réserver notre bureau et notre chambre. Je t'le dis tout de suite : je prends ceux qui sont réservés au boss.»

XxxXxxX

Trois jours plus tard, on pouvait retrouver Naruto assis sur le toit de son nouveau quartier général, en plein méditation. L'endroit était remarquablement silencieux. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de nature, un fait auquel Naruto avait dû s'habituer au fil du temps.

«Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais depuis ton retour de voyage au Seireitei?» La voix de Shinji parvint aux oreilles de Naruto qui avait senti son approche environ cinq minutes plus tôt : l'avantage du mode ermite depuis la fin de son ère, c'était que tous ceux avec une puissance à peine supérieure à la moyenne brillaient comme un fort pour Naruto lorsqu'il méditait, contrastant avec le reste de la population. L'immortel ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ami maintenant qu'il se tenait tout près, «Alors, à quoi vous jouez, toi et ton ami aux cheveux gris? Vous restez ici toute la journée sans rien faire.»

Naruto se leva pour se tenir à la hauteur du chef 'de facto' des Vizard, «On préparait certaines choses. Parlant de ça, que dirais-tu de travailler avec moi? Mais pas que toi, j'invite tous tes amis Vizard à me rejoindre.» Shinji souleva un sourcil, confus. «Ce mec, Aizen, a carrément abusé les dirigeants du Seireitei, et ce qu'il vous a fait aurait pu être empêché si un groupe qui ne répondait pas aux lois de la Soul Society existait. Je vais fonder et diriger ce groupe.»

«Et Yamamoto te laisse faire?», demanda avec scepticisme l'ancien capitaine en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. «J'ai pas l'impression que ça va bien finir.»

Naruto balaya du revers de la main la poussière qui était collée à l'arrière de ses pantalons, «C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire. Je ne suis pas sous sa juridiction, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de lui. Ce que je créé sera une entité entièrement séparée du Seireitei. _Je_ serai le chef, personne d'autre et certainement pas un shinigami. Je commence enfin à comprendre le monde dans lequel vous vivez et j'ai assez de connaissance à ce propos grâce à Yoruichi-chan pour la position que je suis supposé avoir. Et je vous veux, toi et tes amis, dans mon équipe.»

Shinji soupira. «Oublie ça, Naruto.», dit-il en secouant la tête. «C'est encore trop proche du Gotei 13 pour nous. T'es un bon gars, mais c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on veut gérer pour le moment.»

Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Je vais traquer Aizen lorsque j'aurai trouvé un moyen de rejoindre la dimension où il est parti. J'espérais simplement que vous seriez prêts à être à mes côtés quand tout ça va commencer.»

«On verra, Naruto.», décida Shinji en ajustant le chapeau sur sa tête. «Si on étire nos cous trop loin pour voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la clôture, on risque de se les faire couper tu sais? Aizen est celui qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, c'est lui qui nous a donné nos pouvoirs de Hollow. C'est entièrement à cause de lui si on a été forcés de quitter la Soul Society, parce que si on était resté, on aurait été exécutés. Avoir des pouvoirs de Hollow est le tabou ultime là-bas, tu saisis? Mais on est de ton côté, ne t'en fais pas.»

Naruto acquiesça et mis une main sur l'épaule de son ami, «C'est pareil pour moi. Si vous avez besoin de moi, peu importe ce que c'est, je veux que vous m'appeliez. Vous êtes vraiment des gens avec qui je me verrais bien devenir ami.» Il ricana alors un peu semblant trouver quelque chose amusant, «Je pense que je connais aussi quelqu'un qui pourrait vous intéresser. Est-ce qu'Urahara vous a déjà parlé d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo? Yoruichi-chan pense qu'elle est arrivée à me cacher ses pouvoirs de Hollow, mais c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut me cacher aussi facilement.»

Un petit gloussement s'échappa de Shinji, «Oui, il nous a parlé de lui. Mais on a prévu attendre jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence avant de l'approcher. Est-ce que tu penses que le gamin va nous laisser l'entraîner à contrôler ses pouvoirs?»

«Ah, jamais de la vie…», répondit Naruto en riant un peu à cette idée des plus farfelue. «Il va vouloir vous résister le plus longtemps possible, il va probablement même nier l'existence de son propre Hollow. Il ne veut pas de ce pouvoir. Bonne chance pour le convaincre.»

«Maintenant que j'y pense…», commença l'ancien capitaine avec un sourire. «Y'a peut-être bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour nous qui nous donnerait peut-être envie de travailler avec toi. Un geste de bonne volonté, si tu veux.»

Le sang de Naruto se glaça dans ses veines, «Je n'ai vraiment pas comment t'as formulé ton offre. C'est quelque chose que j'vais pas aimer, c'est ça?» Le sourire de Shinji ne fit que s'agrandir alors que Naruto analysait rapidement les informations en sa possession afin de déterminer ce que son interlocuteur attendait de lui, s'arrêtant finalement sur la seule option qui serait cohérente avec le contenu de leur conversation. «Non. Je ne le ferai pas, aucune chance!», dit-il en croisant ses bras devant lui afin qu'ils forment un genre de 'X'. «Je suis à la tête d'une organisation de combattants à peine naissante et je dois baby-sitter quelqu'un qui vient tout récemment de devenir un Hollow, y'a pas moyen pour que j'aille à l'école en plus de tout ça!»

Shinji eut bien du mal à retenir son rire devant la façon expéditive utilisée par son ami afin d'éviter l'école, «Et tu penses que je veux être coincé là-bas? La seule raison qui me ferait changer d'avis serait à la limite toutes les belles et jolies jeunes filles en uniforme scolaire.» Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami qui réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités ouvertes par la dernière déclaration de Shinji. «Tu veux y aller maintenant, non? Pervers.»

Naruto le foudroya du regard, «C'est _toi_ qui m'appelle _moi_ un pervers? La moitié d'entre vous est encore pire que moi, et j'te jure qu'Hiyori a un petit côté pervers elle aussi parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop défensive quand on aborde le sujet.»

«C'est vrai que tu dois être au courant, vu ce que vous avez fait ensemble la veille de ton départ…», marmonna Shinji avant que ses épaules soient rudement retenues par Naruto. «Oh, tu ne t'en souviens plus, huh?» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

«Non, j'm'en souviens plus!», s'exclama Naruto en réponse à compagnon. «Est-ce que ça a un lien avec le comment du pourquoi je me suis réveillé nu ce matin-là? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Hiyori?»

Shinji agita sa main dans les airs comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante, «Oh, c'est probablement mieux si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Surtout elle en fait, parce que sinon elle te chasserait pour te faire mal…_très_ mal.» Il claqua soudainement des doigts, «Hey! J'ai trouvé! J'ai juste à te faire du chantage pour que tu ailles à l'école à ma place contre mon silence auprès de dent de requin.»

Naruto était sur le point d'argumenter violemment et possiblement jeter l'homme devant lui en bas de _son_ immeuble, mais il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il repensa à quel point Hiyori était violente _normalement_. Si ce que Shinji disait était vrai, ce qu'il allait lui dire allait la mettre encore plus en colère que tout ce que Naruto lui avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui…et notre héros blond semblait avoir un réel problème lorsqu'il était question d'éviter les femmes enragées. Une conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même, «Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'aller à l'école jusqu'à ce que je puisse envoyer Ichigo se faire entraîner par vous, c'est ça?»

«C'est ça.», confirma le manipulateur avec un sourire satisfait. «Et tu as encore un autre mois au complet avant la reprise des cours. Ça devrait être assez simple pour toi non, monsieur immortel? Et en passant, viens nous voir de temps en temps. Tu manques à tout le monde.»

Naruto émit un son qui pouvait vouloir dire à peu près n'importe quoi, «Ouais, dis plutôt que vous vous ennuyez de votre partenaire de combat.» Il laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage, «Dis leur que j'vais passer bientôt. J'ai juste besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans certaines affaires. Je bâtis cette chose à partir de rien, tu sais?»

«Ouais, j'leur dirai.», annonça Shinji alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction opposée à Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à marcher _dans_ les airs. Après une dizaine de pas, il tourna la tête et regarda l'immortel, «À plus tard, mon ami.» Il disparut.

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Yoruichi, pour le compte de monsieur le scientifique très important Urahara, essaient de découvrir ce qui était réellement arrivé à Hidan dans le Gedo. Le femme-chat était venue voir le nouveau QG de leur équipe et elle était émerveillée par la quantité de travail accomplie par les clones de Naruto. Elle était montée sur le toit —l'endroit que Naruto lui avait demandé de rejoindre— et ils se mirent tous trois à discuter de ce qu'il y avait dans la tête démoniaque. «Alors, de quoi te souviens-tu?», demanda-t-elle.

Hidan resta assis, immobile, réfléchissant à ce qui lui était arrivé lorsque Naruto l'avait envoyé dans le Gedo, «Eh bien…la bouche m'a recraché quelque part rempli d'étranges arbres tout gris. Des arbres si hauts que j'voyais même pas leurs feuilles. Ensuite, j'ai ressenti une incroyable douleur partout dans mon corps et j'ai perdu connaissance.»

Yoruichi acquiesça, «C'était probablement ton Hollowfication. Continue.»

Hidan ne se fit pas prier, «Quand je me suis réveillé, y'avait tout plein de ces mauviettes géantes qui se dandinaient derrière les arbres en me fixant avec leur air stupide. J'me suis levé puis j'leur ai demandé pourquoi ils me regardaient.»

Le blond et la femme-chat échangèrent un regard avant que Naruto ne s'adresse à Hidan, «J'ai comme l'impression que t'as dit quelque chose d'autre.»

L'homme aux cheveux gris se frotta la nuque avec un air penaud, «Okay, je l'avoue, j'ai peut-être insulté quelques-uns d'entre eux et j'en ai peut-être menacé une dizaine…ou une centaine...de les éventrer après leur avoir arraché les bras, mais c'est pas important. Bref, c'est là qu'ils se sont tous mis à m'attaquer sans raison et à partir de ce moment, on aurait dit que l'enfer s'était déchaîné. J'ai commencé à tous les découper. Ma faux les traversait comme s'ils étaient faits…comme s'ils étaient faits…d'une sorte de matière gluante pas très résistante. Après un moment, y'en a des plus forts qui se sont montrés, mais j'l'ai ai tués eux aussi…puis j'me souviens plus de rien d'autre.»

Yoruichi emmagasina toute cette information, «Assez fort pour massacrer une quantité illimité de Menos Grande, et même quelques Adjudas dès le départ.» Elle se tourna vers Naruto avec un air surpris, «On dirait que t'avais raison quand tu disais que certains des ninjas de ton époque étaient incroyablement forts.» Elle reporta alors son attention sur le Vasto Lorde, «Et tu dis que t'as pas ressenti d'envie particulière de tuer quelqu'un pendant toute la semaine? Pas d'envie de dévorer une âme? Rien?»

Le concerné secoua la tête. «Encore une fois, rien de plus qu'en temps normal. Quand j'étais en vie, j'avais tout le temps les mêmes impulsions, j'me sens pas du tout différent. Et si jamais j'ai faim, j'me ferai un sandwich!», finit-il en plaisantant.

Naruto prit la parole après un court silence, «Je dois aller dans le Gedo et voir de quoi il en retourne vraiment.»

La main d'Hidan s'éleva dans les airs. «J'viens avec toi!», s'exclama-t-il rapidement. «J'ai tué personne pendant toute une semaine, gamin-Uzumaki.»

«Je suis tellement fière de toi.», répondit Yoruichi avec sarcasme avant de se tourner vers le blond. «Et pourquoi voudrais-tu aller là-dedans? On dirait que l'endroit grouille de Hollow.»

Naruto appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main droite avant de commencer son explication. «Parce qu'en tant que remplaçant du Rikudō Sennin, c'est mon devoir de savoir ce qui se passe dans mes propres techniques. Hidan a beau être la seule personne sur qui je l'ai utilisée, Pain ne s'est jamais gêné pour enfermé l'âme des gens dans ce machin. S'il y a vraiment tout un autre plan d'existence là-dedans, je dois savoir c'est quoi exactement.» Il vit le regard peu rassuré de sa compagne et se décida à apaiser ses craintes, «Je peux me recracher de l'autre côté quand je vais vouloir repartir. J'l'ai jamais essayé, mais j'ai déjà vu Pain le faire plein de fois.»

«Et ça fait pas mal.», ajouta Hidan. «Bon, en fait ça fait pas mal jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur le sol de l'autre côté.»

Naruto commença à se diriger vers son bureau à l'étage en-dessous afin d'aller chercher des armes : on ne sait jamais. «Et sur cette note, j'vais aller chercher quelques trucs en bas puis Hidan et moi on va aller dans le Gedo pour l'explorer un peu plus en profondeur.»

«Attends.», dit Yoruichi, arrêtant son ami blond au moment où il allait entrer dans la cage d'escalier. «Je viens aussi. Tant que t'es sûr de pouvoir nous faire revenir, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.» Naruto acquiesça avec un air confiant avant de reprendre sa marche, fermant la porte de l'escalier derrière lui.

Hidan attendit que son patron soit hors de vue avant de s'adresser à la femme. «Le Gedo-machin va juste t'attraper de ce côté et il va te recracher de l'autre. Gamin-Uzumaki peut l'invoquer des deux côtés vu que je suis revenu.», dit-il, pensant que son expérience la rassurait. «Bien sûr, si tu veux pas venir, ça m'dérange pas, 'fille sexy qui aime gamin-Uzumaki'.» Il ricana lorsqu'elle le foudroya du regard, «Je suis dans mon gigai, tu ne peux pas me tuer parce que je suis aussi immortel que ton amoureux dans ce corps!»

Le regard énervé de Yoruichi se transforma en un sourire mauvais, «Mon nom est Yoruichi en passant. Et juste comme ça : Naruto va faire sortir ton âme de ton corps immortel quand il va utiliser le Gedo.»

«Merde.», s'exclama Hidan en marchant vers la porte que venait d'emprunter Naruto. «J'arrête pas d'oublier : le corps est immortel mais pas l'âme.»

XxxXxxX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoruichi et Hidan étaient dans la chambre de Naruto qui venait de finir d'enfiler l'habit qu'il avait pour aller à la Soul Society. «Okay, vous êtes prêts?» Il dirigea du chakra yin en direction de sa main droite et tira l'âme d'Hidan hors de son gigai, faisant apparaître sa forme de Vasto Lorde tandis que l'enveloppe charnelle vide tombait au sol. Yoruichi et le Hollow hochèrent la tête, répondant à la question que le blond venait de leur poser. Naruto commença alors à faire quelques mudras, «C'est parti dans ce cas. Gedo (volonté divine)!»

La tête démoniaque sortit du sol, les flammes mauves accompagnant habituellement son apparition léchant les pieds du blond. Trois langues mauves sortirent de la bouche de l'invocation et les trois compagnons furent tirés dans la bouche de la créature.

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Hidan crièrent lorsque le Gedo les recracha pêle-mêle de l'autre côté : ils étaient tous deux tombés au sol. Yoruichi atterrit agilement près d'eux. Elle se tenait sur ses deux jambes et regardait l'enchevêtrement composé du corps des deux immortels. Naruto se releva le premier et foudroya Yoruichi du regard. Il était sur le point de lui demander comment elle avait fait pour être encore debout, mais un détail parvint à son esprit avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, «Oh, laisse tomber. Les chats tombent toujours sur leurs pieds.»

Yoruichi fit la lettre 'V' avec ses doigts en signe de victoire avant de promener son regard sur leurs environs. «Un humain, un shinigami et un Hollow…toute qu'un équipe d'investigation pour fouiller le milieu de nulle part.», dit-elle tout en marchant jusqu'à l'un des arbres dont parlait Hidan. «Il avait raison à propos des arbres.», annonça-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la cime du végétal qu'elle examinait. Elle parvenait à peine à discerner les petits rayons de lumière qui devaient traverser le feuillage. «Ils sont vraiment géants…et en plus ils ne sont pas faits de bois, on dirait une sorte de minerai.»

Hidan se leva enfin et fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant ses adversaires, «J'suis juste venu pour me battre. Vous deux pouvez continuer votre visite touristique.»

Naruto donna un petit coup sur le tronc d'un des arbres et remarqua qu'ils étaient incroyablement résistants. «On dirait une forêt d'arbres fait en roche. Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'intérieur du Gedo?»

XxxXxxX

Dans une pièce située dans un véritable palais, Aizen Sosuke était assis sur ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de trône géant. Il leva tranquillement les yeux lorsqu'une silhouette pénétra son sanctuaire. «Ah, Harribel. Merci d'avoir répondu si rapidement à mon appel.» dit-il avec un sourire plaisant. «Les Numeros m'ont fait part d'une découverte assez intéressante. À ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait une certaine agitation dans la Forêt de Menos. Serais-tu assez serviable pour diriger une petite unité de reconnaissance afin d'aller enquêter pour moi? Tu devrais t'en sortir sans aucun problème, les rumeurs veulent que ce soit simplement un nouveau Hollow qui est apparu récemment. Peut-être serait-il intéressé à rejoindre nos rangs.»

La femme à qui il parlait avait une peau foncée. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et trois mèches tombaient devant son visage, ses yeux étaient verts et la partie inférieure de sa face était cachée derrière le col de sa petite veste. Elle portait une paire de de bottes noires rayées blanches, un sash noir, un hakama blanc et une minuscule veste. Bien que ladite veste ait un col très haut comme mentionné précédemment, elle ne descendait pas très bas, ce qui faisait que la moitié inférieure de son opulente poitrine n'était pas couverte. Ses manches se terminaient par une paire de gants noirs, tandis que sur son dos se trouvait son Zanpakuto, une arme assez large mais courte. Elle s'inclina devant Aizen, «J'accompagnerai mes Fraccion pour explorer cette piste. S'il y a quoi que ce soit à trouver, nous le trouverons.»

Le visage du capitaine renégat s'étira en son sourire calme et confiant habituel alors qu'il prenait la parole pour lui répondre, «Je n'oserais en douter, ma chère.»

* * *

><p>(1) Juste une petite note pour vous dire que cent millions (100 000 000) de ryos équivalent environ à 1 200 000 de dollars canadien, et à environ 1 000 000 d'euros...alors, bien que le prix soit élevé, ce n'est pas AUSSI terrible que si elle devait véritablement payer 100 000 000...<p>

* * *

><p>TADA. Vous y attendiez-vous?<p>

Je pense que c'est maintenant très évident (je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait l'être encore plus) que l'intérieur du Gedo n'est pas exactement ce que la majorité pense...mais bon, comme on dit...fanfiction et tout et tout...

À la prochaine, et bonne semaine(s)

P.S. En date du 31 mars 2012, j'ai pour la première fois écrit quelque chose sur ma page de profile...pour ceux que ça intéresse.


	12. Une nouvelle dimension?

Alors comme je l'avais dit, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette _palpitante_ aventure -_-'. L'âge plus ou moins exacte (à une vingtaine d'années près) de Naruto est révélé dans ce chapitre dont le début est, selon mon humble avis, plutôt réussi…Il y a un petit côté émotionnel apporté par les deux flashbacks et j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez autant que moi. Certains m'ont envoyé des messages privés pour me dire qu'ils avaient hâte de voir la rencontre entre Harribel et l'équipe de Naruto, Yoruichi et Hidan…j'espère sincèrement que ce qui arrivera ne vous décevra pas trop…

Aussi, si vous vous souvenez, lors du chapitre 8 (Un immortel à la Soul Society), il a été révélé que Naruto ne possédait plus kyubi, mais plutôt juubi. Dans la note de fin de chapitre, j'avais dit que ce changement serait expliqué dans le chapitre onze et devinez quoi...le chapitre publié aujourd'hui EST le chapitre 11 ^^

Joyeuses Pâques!

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

_XxxX Flashback XxxX_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Naruto, Yoruichi et Hidan erraient sans but dans l'étrange forêt. Hey, c'est pas comme s'ils savaient où ils étaient, alors comment auraient-ils pu s'orienter? Le blond et la femme-chat suivaient le Vasto Lorde, le seul du groupe à être déjà venu à cet endroit…mais c'était un cas de l'aveugle dirigeant l'aveugle.

Hidan était à quelques mètres devant les deux autres, désignant certains endroits où il se souvenait avoir tué un Hollow en particulier, «Oh! Et c'est là que j'ai coupé la tête de ce putain de géant! Il est tombé…comme une poupée paraplégique! Bordel que c'était cool, vous auriez dû voir ça!» Il désigna un autre endroit juste un peu plus loin devant eux, «Oh, et c'est là—»

Inutile de dire que Naruto et Yoruichi avaient arrêté de l'écouter une heure plus tôt, préférant se concentrer sur leur environnement. «Honnêtement…je n'avais aucune idée que le Gedo était aussi vaste. Il devrait vraiment y avoir une sorte de tablette ou un rouleau qui serait transmis d'un porteur du Rinnegan à l'autre pour qu'on sache ce genre de choses. Ça fait plus de 20 000ans que j'ai ce don! Le Rikudō original était vraiment pas sympa de ne pas nous dire comment ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient…»

Pour une raison inconnue, les Hollow présents autour d'eux les laissaient faire comme bon leur semblait. Yoruichi était pourtant certaine qu'ils auraient déjà été attaqués mille fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Gedo. «C'est fou qu'on ait pas encore eu à nous battre! Mais es-tu certain que ta technique n'est pas un portail pour un autre endroit? J'veux dire que tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne connaissais pas parfaitement tes techniques, et tu as dit que seuls toi et deux autres personnes les ont utilisés. Et j'te paris qu'ils ne t'ont pas vraiment expliqué comment tout ça fonctionnait.»

«Nope, t'as raison.», répondit Naruto, confirmant la théorie de sa compagne. «J'ai pas mal tout appris par moi-même. J'suis juste chanceux que le Shinra Tensei était vraiment instinctif, et que c'était une très bonne base pour développer les autres techniques d'attraction et de répulsion.»

Yoruichi arrêta de marcher, regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer quelque chose qui pourrait leur dire _où_ ils étaient. Naruto s'arrêta derrière la femme, regardant d'un air songeur le dos de la femme-chat. «J'arrive pas à y croire! Tu peux envoyer des âmes ici? L'endroit empeste le Hollow à plein nez…on dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.»

«Mais la vue est bonne…», dit Naruto, regardant les fesses de Yoruichi et se foutant pas mal ce qu'elle disait. «Très bonne même…»

«Qu'est-ce que qui est si beau ici?», demanda Yoruichi avec un éclat de rire. «Il n'y a rien d'autre que des arbres de quartz. Je dirais plutôt que la vue est déprimante.»

Hidan, ayant maintenant pris une assez bonne avance, cria en direction des deux autres membres du trio, «Hey!, les tourtereaux, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas bordel? Ramenez vos fesses ici! J'ai pas toute l'éternité, vous savez!»

«Justement, oui t'as toute l'éternité!», hurla Naruto en réponse, détournant son attention du derrière de Yoruichi. «Et moi aussi j'ai toute l'éternité! La seule personne ayant une quelconque limitation dans le temps ici est Yoruichi et elle s'en fout pour le moment! Attends deux petites minutes, espèce d'idiot impatient!» Naruto sentit sa compagne prendre sa main dans la sienne et le tirer derrière elle, «Bon sang, lâche-moi, femme!»

Yoruichi secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, «Allons-y, Naruto. Tu pourras continuer d'énerver ton petit Hollow personnel quand on sera de retour dans le monde des humains. Pour l'instant, je veux savoir c'est quoi cet endroit.» Elle continua de promener son regard sur les alentours, ce qui lui permettait de garder dans son champs de vision la silhouette des Menos Grande et même de certains Adjudas si son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tours, «_Tellement de Hollow…je ne peux pas croire qu'il en existe autant ailleurs qu'au Hueco Mundo._» Ses yeux s'élargirent alors tandis qu'elle se tournait brusquement pour regarder Naruto, «_Est-ce que c'est possible que—? Non…c'est impossible que ce soit si facile._» Elle vit la bouche du blond remuer, mais elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, «Huh?»

«J'ai dit que tes mains étaient douces, Yoruichi-chan.», répéta Naruto avec désinvolture et un sourire accroché aux lèvres tandis qu'ils rattrapaient leur 'guide'. «Même si on est au milieu d'un nombre inconnu de Hollow, c'est une petite sortie assez cool en fait. Rien de mieux pour créer des liens juste toi et moi!»

Hidan ricana alors qu'il continuait de s'avancer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt, «Ouais, c'est ça, parce que j'suis pas là moi ou quoi?»

«Je t'ignore jusqu'à ce que tu fasses quelque chose digne d'intérêt. J'préfère beaucoup plus me concentrer sur Yoruichi-chan.», annonça le blond à son compagnon ninja. «Si y'avait que toi et moi ici, on s'amuserait en tuant une tonne de Hollow hostiles, mais avec cette charmante shinigami ici, mes plans ont été quelque peu altérés.»

Hidan commença à se plaindre comme un enfant…un enfant avec un très mauvais langage, «Putain de merde d'idée à la con…Bon, j'suppose que j'devrais partir pour aller chercher quelque chose de cool à faire si tout c'que tu comptes faire c'est de draguer ton amie sexy-lady.» Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir une réponse, «D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'me fous de ton opinion. J'suis juste venu ici pour tuer des monstres alors j'vais aller tuer des monstres. À plus!» Il se mit à courir dans une direction au hasard, ce qui semblait être le signe qu'attendaient certains Hollow pour le confronter : maintenant qu'il était seul, il devait être une proie facile…non?

Naruto hurla dans le dos de son camarade Hollow, «Hey, Hidan! Reviens ici idiot!» Son cri fut ignoré par l'intéressé alors que sa main transperçait sans effort apparent les Hollow qui l'attaquaient. «Ha, tu peux être sûr que c'est la dernière fois que je t'amène ici!» Naruto était sur le point de pourchasser l'ancien membre de l'akatsuki pour le ramener de force, mais la main de Yoruichi refusa de relâcher la sienne, ce qui l'empêcha de mettre son plan en marche.

Se tournant pour la regarder avec un regard confus, il la vit secouer la tête de gauche à droite. «Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.», dit-elle calmement. «Il est resté ici seul pendant deux jours la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, on ne restera certainement pas aussi longtemps et c'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas le retrouver plus tard. On n'aura qu'à suivre le son des batailles.» Une énorme explosion provenant de la direction vers laquelle Hidan était parti retentit au loin. «Tu vois?»

L'œil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tics, «Il ferait mieux de pas mourir…après tout le mal que j'me suis donné pour le faire sortir de son emprisonnement.»

Yoruichi secoua la tête et fit signe à Naruto de la suivre. «Viens. J'ai une idée concernant cet endroit que je dois confirmer. Et en plus, je veux entendre l'histoire dont tu parlais avec ton ami ninja l'autre jour. Celle où tu as apparemment sauvé le monde.», dit-elle avec un sourire taquin. «Mon grand héros.»

Naruto sourit amèrement et parla d'un ton réservé que la femme n'aurait jamais cru entendre provenant du blond, «Fais-moi confiance Yoruichi-chan…je parle toujours de mon complexe du héros, mais y'a une bonne raison pour ça. Parce que quand ça comptait vraiment et que le monde avait réellement besoin de moi, je n'ai pas été un héros.» Il secoua la tête et son visage revêtit une expression défaite, «À la fin, mon côté a perdu la guerre.»

Yoruichi cligna des yeux alors qu'elle relâchait la main du blond qui continua tout de même d'avancer, «Mais tu es toujours ici, et tu as dit—.»

«Je ne t'ai jamais menti.», dit-il, coupant la parole à la femme. «_Aujourd'hui_ je suis l'humain le plus fort ayant jamais existé, mais ce n'était pas le cas il y a plus de 20 000ans, j'étais beaucoup moins puissant que maintenant. Il ne reste plus rien de mon ère, rien du système de ninja avec lequel j'ai grandi…et pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça selon toi?...Parce qu'on a été vaincu.» Il regarda autour de lui avant de faire signe à son amie de s'assoir sur le sol, adossée à un arbre, tandis qu'il faisait quelques kage bunshin pour surveiller les environs tout en la rejoignant à terre. «Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé à la fin de ce que je considère comme la plus grande guerre que le monde ait jamais connue. Je vais te raconter comment mon époque a pris fin.»

Yoruichi se rapprocha de lui de façon à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte contre le tronc de l'arbre, «Une guerre? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.»

«J'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit avant toi…du moins, pas depuis que les hommes ont arrêté d'en parler et qu'ils ont tout oublié concernant cette guerre.», admit Naruto en regardant vers l'endroit où devraient normalement se trouver les cieux. «20 000ans est une très longue période pour raconter la même vieille histoire dont les livres d'histoires ne parlent pas et que rien d'autre que ma parole ne peut prouver. Essentiellement, ça va comme suit : un homme fou voulait contrôler le monde. Il conspira pour capturer les neuf créatures les plus puissantes ayant jamais foulé le sol de notre planète. La plus forte d'entre elles était enfermée en moi. Eh bien, il a fini par capturer la dernière et la plus puissante à cause de ma propre stupidité et faiblesse, et je suis mort.»

«Tu es mort?» Elle peinait à croire que quelqu'un ait pu tuer l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant près d'un mois. Il était toujours en vie, non? Son corps n'était pas un gigai…il n'y avait même pas de gigai dans la Soul Society 20 000ans plus tôt. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille écoutant un vieil homme et elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête de parler. «Mais comment ça se fait que t'es ici dans ce cas? Comment as-tu—?»

Naruto leva la main pour lui indiquer d'arrêter de poser des questions auxquelles il planifiait répondre de toute façon, «Je suis encore ici parce que j'ai eu une deuxième chance. Quelqu'un n'a pas accepté ma mort et cette personne avait la capacité d'y remédier.» Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses sentiments alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder un ton de voix neutre, «…Et je ne me suis jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé ça arrivé…»

_XxxX Flashback— (il y a exactement 27 836ans auparavant) XxxX _

_Naruto s'assit abruptement en prenant une grande inspiration au milieu d'une grotte sombre. Le blond regarda rapidement autour de lui, «Où est-il? Je sais_ _qu'il m'a capturé, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était en train d'extraire kyuubi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur aussi intense de toute ma vie.» Il essaya de se lever, mais il remarqua bien vite qu'un poids reposait sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, tout ce qu'il put voir dans la cave où la noirceur régnait en maître fut de faibles reflets de couleur, du rose en particulier. _

_Naruto resta simplement assis là pour ce qui lui parut être une éternité, se contentant de regarder cette forme floue qui reposait sur ses genoux, ne disant ni ne pensant rien. Ses sens n'étaient pas assez engourdis pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien flotter autour de lui, et il lui était impossible de nier qu'il pouvait trouver un certain semblant de familiarité avec cette forme comme voilée, «_Sakura?_» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisqu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne répondrait pas, et tandis qu'il entendait l'écho de sa propre voix se répandre autour de lui, il souhaita n'avoir rien dit, la réverbération de ses mots semblant se moquer de lui. _

_«_Pourquoi_?», demanda Naruto au corps immobile de son amie alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'à l'extérieur de la caverne. «_Pourquoi as-tu fais ça pour moi? Et Sasuke? Ce n'était pas lui ton rêve? Tu voulais tellement le ramener…tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça. Pourquoi as-tu utilisé le jutsu de la vieille Chiyo? Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais le faire!_» Il atteignit enfin la sortie de la grotte et une larme glissa sur sa joue puisqu'il s'agissait effectivement de Sakura. Elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts et elle avait eu un sourire serein, qui était toujours affiché sur son joli visage, tandis qu'elle passait de l'autre côté._

_Mais Naruto ne voyait rien qui méritait un sourire alors qu'il regardait la terre désolée autour de lui. Les cadavres étaient abondants d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il était évident que tous les derniers ninjas de la force alliée des shinobi et l'armé de Zetsu blanc avaient livré un sanglant combat ici…il ne restait plus de résistance._

_Tout semblait indiquer que la force alliée avait essayé d'empêcher Uchiha Madara d'extraire le kyuubi…et l'absence du démon dans son ventre ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au vainqueur de cette dernière bataille, «Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi? Tous les autres…» Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et hurla, «_C'est toujours moi! Bordel, pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Maman, papa, Hinata-chan, jiji, Gaara, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Asuma, Killer Bee, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, putain de merde, tout le village même…et maintenant Sakura en plus?...Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours celui qui arrive à se relever? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui me rend si spécial? Dis-moi! J'veux savoir pourquoi tout le monde peut mourir et que je dois continuer à avancer! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?_»_

_Les jambes de son corps nouvellement ressuscité flanchèrent sous lui et il se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant le corps sans vie de Sakura contre lui. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde était le son de ses pleurs déchirés, seuls témoins de l'horreur dépeinte par ce champ de bataille inerte. _

_XxxX Fin flashback XxxX _

Lorsqu'il arrêta de parler, Yoruichi se trouva incapable de quitter des yeux le visage de Naruto. Les yeux du blond semblait s'être gelés pendant qu'il revivait son passé, «Alors…c'est comme ça que ça s'est terminé? C'était la fin de l'ère des ninjas?»

Naruto acquiesça avec raideur, «L'armée de Madara pouvait continuellement se régénérer elle-même parce qu'elle était essentiellement constituée de plantes humaines, engendrées par les cellules d'un des plus puissants mortels à avoir jamais vécu. Madara a conquis tout le continent et il a pris le contrôle en moins de deux ans. Il n'y avait plus rien s'apparentant à un village ninja. Si tu ne travaillais pas pour Madara, tu ne travaillais pour personne…parce que t'étais déjà mort. Et pendant tout ce temps, il s'efforçait à trouver un moyen de faire fusionner les neuf Biju en un seul être qui les éclipsait tous…et éventuellement, il a trouvé un moyen pour y arriver.»

«Et ensuite?», demanda Yoruichi, mais sa question resta sans réponse, ce qui la surprit un peu. Il lui avait tout révéler sans aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant et il allait s'arrêter quand l'histoire allait enfin tourner en sa faveur? C'est vrai, s'il était encore là, c'est qu'il avait dû trouver un moyen de battre l'armée du conquérant fou, non? Ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos de Yoruichi, c'était qu'avec sa transformation féline venaient certains traits de cette famille. La curiosité était un de ces traits, «Tu vas arrêter ici? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé après.»

Naruto souleva son chandail et sa cape pour montrer son torse à sa compagne. Elle y vit un sceau incroyablement élaboré, le sceau qui retenait la créature dont il avait parlé à Yamamoto durant la rencontre entre les capitaines, «Deux ans plus tard, j'ai décidé que j'allais essayer de mettre un terme à tout ça. J'allais gagner ou mourir en essayant, mais au moins je pourrais dire que j'avais fait tout mon possible. J'avais eu deux années pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais, et j'avais même ma propre petite armée. Je pouvais invoquer des crapauds et pour le futur de notre monde…ils sont tous venus se sacrifier pour faire une diversion. J'avais même convaincu certains ninjas —ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir le nouveau chef, ce qui signifie qu'ils étaient tous d'une puissance remarquable— de s'allier à moi.» Il secoua alors sa tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux, «Mais on a encore perdu…»

_XxxX Flashback— (deux ans après la défaite de la force alliée shinobi) XxxX _

_«J'étais vraiment un raté après tout…», pensa Naruto en lui-même alors qu'il était étendu au sol, couvert de sang. «Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas un bon ninja, et je ne suis certainement pas l'enfant de la prophétie…»_

_Le blond avait infiltré la base où Madara s'était installé pour préparer la résurrection du Juubi pendant que la petite armée qu'il était parvenu à assembler tentait de retenir les Zetsu blanc. Il s'était rendu jusqu'à l'homme derrière tout ça, mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer, il avait été lui-même attaqué par Uchiha Sasuke. Ce dernier voyait Naruto comme le dernier vestige du village et du système qui lui avaient coûté toute sa famille._

_Le dernier rebelle avait mené un vaillant combat, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre les deux utilisateurs du mangekyo sharingan éternel en même temps. Ils étaient tout simplement trop puissant individuellement pour qu'il puisse les vaincre tous les deux simultanément, malgré les deux années d'entraînement intensif qu'il venait de subir. Et même s'il avait pu les affronter en un contre un, il n'était pas certain d'être suffisamment fort pour vaincre Madara…Sasuke ne comptait quasiment pas comparé au vieil Uchiha. Lors d'une scène ironiquement semblable à celle de leur premier véritable combat, son ancien coéquipier enfonça un chidori dans la poitrine de Naruto et le laissa pour mort._

_«Tout le monde a cru en moi…ils m'ont tous dit que je pouvais réussir. Je leur ai dit que j'allais réussir, que j'allais tout régler…je les ai abandonné.» La douleur physique ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui, il se foutait royalement de mourir ici et maintenant. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre à Madara de rester au pouvoir jusqu'à la fin des temps…et il devait tenir la promesse faite à tellement de gens…autant de personnes s'étant sacrifié pour qu'il puisse accomplir ce qu'il proclamait possible. Ils avaient tous cru qu'il pouvait arrêter tout ça. Qu'il pouvait amener la paix._

_Pendant ce temps, près de l'endroit où le blond gisait dans une mare de sang, Madara avait activé la statue d'apparence vaguement humaine, celle qui contenait tous les Biju, afin de les absorber en lui, utilisant le corps de Sasuke comme médium pour se synchroniser avec la statue,_ «C'est ça, Sasuke. Juste un peu plus longtemps et le monde entier connaîtra l'étendue de ta haine.»_ Le corps du plus jeune Uchiha commença à briller tandis que du chakra de neuf couleurs différentes émergeait de la statue pour submerger son corps. _«Oui, oui, c'est ça Sasuke! Ta vie se poursuivra en tant que nouveau Juubi!» _«Mais ce devra malheureusement pour toi être une existence que tu vas poursuivre scellé en moi!»_

_Naruto était arrivé à se remettre sur pied à temps pour voir cette scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, «Non…ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça!» Il commença à boiter en direction des deux Uchiha, le plus jeune ayant déjà disparu dans une boule de chakra qui commençait à prendre la forme du Juubi. «Ce n'est pas terminé tant que mon cœur bat encore!»_

_«_Uzumaki Naruto.»_, dit calmement Madara. «_Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand mourir, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai déjà tué deux fois et tu refuses de rester à terre. Peut-être que c'est toi le véritable immortel ici!»_ dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se tournant finalement vers le blond gravement blessé. «_Eh bien, tu peux assister à mon ascension jusqu'au somment. Régale-toi de ma puissance alors que je vais enfin devenir plus fort que le Rikudō Sennin lui-même! Je vais apporter la paix en ce monde, parce qu'il m'appartient!»

«Tu n'es pas le Rikudō Sennin!», _grogna Naruto_. «Rien de ce qui nous entoure ne t'appartient! Ni les yeux que tu as volés pour ton mangekyo éternel, ni le corps de Sasuke, ni le Rinnegan de Nagato, ni les neuf Biju que tu as volés, ni même la statue que tu as utilisée pour les retenir! Rien ici n'est à toi! Tu n'es pas Dieu! T'es juste un fichu fanatique!»_ Les yeux de Naruto s'étaient progressivement remplis de larmes au fil de son discours, «_Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut-il s'approprier autant de pouvoirs? Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance, tu n'as jamais ressenti de tristesse à cause de quelque chose que tu aurais perdu! Et tu ne sais rien à propos du sacrifice, alors comment pourrais-tu devenir une quelconque sorte de jinchuriki, les êtres qui définissent littéralement le sacrifice humain? Tout ce que tu connais, c'est la haine!»

«Et la haine est suffisante pour contrôler le monde!»_, s'exclama Madara alors que le chakra du Juubi commençait à pétiller pour essayer de former une enveloppe corporelle plus rigide. «_Le monde peut être contrôlé par la haine, la haine peut apporter la paix!»

_Naruto serra les dents, _«Tu n'as jamais rien compris…et si tout ton clan était comme toi, je peux comprendre pourquoi le Rikudō Sennin n'a pas donner autant de pouvoir à votre fondateur. Mais c'est pas grave, je n'abandonnerai pas! Même si ça me prend toute l'éternité, je vais toujours faire de mon mieux et un jour, je vais m'assurer que tout le monde arrive à comprendre et à accepter les autres! Je vais apporter la paix moi-même!»_ Le blond commença à faire des mudras, lentement dû à l'état de ses mains, «_Fuinjutsu : Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (technique de scellement : le dragon fantôme qui consume les neuf)!»

_Madara éclata d'un rire cruel, «_J'ai déjà utilisé cette technique, espèce d'incompétent! Pourquoi crois-tu que tout ça est en train de se passer? Le Juubi est à moi!»_ Son rire se tu soudainement lorsque tout le pouvoir du Juubi, qui avait enfin commencé à pénétrer le corps du vieil Uchiha, se mit à traverser le conquérant pour se diriger vers Naruto. L'homme masqué se dématérialisa, mais tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient et devenaient des minutes, il hurla de terreur et de colère en direction de Naruto. «_Qu'est-ce qui arrive? Qu'as-tu fais, Uzumaki? Qu'as-tu fais à mon plan?»

_Des flammes noires commençaient à apparaître sur le corps de Naruto_, _représentant le chakra maléfique de la créature la plus puissante ayant jamais existé._ «Et que croyais-tu que j'avais fait ces deux dernières années, Madara-teme? J'ai travaillé et étudié aussi fort que possible pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais à propos des fuinjutsu…et j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les ruines du village de ma mère…quelque chose que seul un Uzumaki de sang pouvait trouver.» _Madara savait qu'il y avait un emplacement sous ce village, quelque part, où tous les secrets de ce clan se spécialisant dans les sceaux étaient retenus. Il savait même où exactement cet endroit était, car c'était la seule place au monde où il ne pouvait pas pénétrer avec sa technique d'espace-temps; les Uzumaki savaient vraiment fabriquer des sceaux pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce que Madara ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était comment Naruto avait entendu parler de ce sanctuaire. Une grande partie des connaissances du quatrième Hokage provenait de là. «_J'ai pu lire tout ce que cette bibliothèque contenait en moins de deux ans avec mes clones!», _cria Naruto avec une expression douloureuse affichée sur le visage alors qu'il pouvait quasiment sentir son corps être déchiré par la puissance du chakra du démon à dix queues. «_Tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi ton plan n'a pas fonctionné, Madara-teme! Je ne prends pas la chance de te révéler une information aussi importante…qui sait, tu pourrais encore parvenir à fuir comme tu as fait il y a si longtemps contre le premier Hokage!»

_Madara n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par les nouvelles techniques de fuinjutsu que Naruto avait déployées durant leur affrontement quelques minutes plus tôt car après tout, il n'était pas arrivé à le battre même avec elles. Mais maintenant…,_ «Comment as-tu pu—?»

_Naruto lui coupa sèchement la parole, «_Grâce à Itachi, et à cause de Nagato…et parce que t'as foiré en me laissant voir à quoi ressemblerait un futur avec toi aux commandes! Je ne laisserai personne d'autre ressentir la même souffrance que tous ceux que tu as manipulés et tués ont pu ressentir! _Je_ vais prendre la place du Rikudō Sennin, espèce de salaud! Et je vais te montrer comment on obtient la paix…regarde bien de là où tu seras en enfer!»

_Madara avait la capacité d'éviter tous dommages faits à son corps en se rendant intangible, mais cette technique ne pouvait être maintenue que pendant un lapse de temps de cinq minutes. Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto avait aspiré le chakra du Juubi et l'intangibilité de Madara avait pris fin. Il restait encore des jours avant que tout le chakra du démon le plus puissant soit complètement scellé, et tous ceux dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres de l'épicentre étaient tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…c'est du moins ce que Madara découvrit lorsque son corps commença à partir en poussière, «_Non! Maudit gamin, comment peux-tu gagner? Je suis immortel! J'avais tous les avantages! J'avais tout planifié! Toutes ces années! Le monde est à moi, il m'appartient! Sois maudit, tu n'as pas arrêté de contrecarrer mes plans depuis ta naissance! Je te maudis!»

_Naruto n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire face à la dernière tirade de son ennemi, et il prit la parole juste avant que le corps du dernier Uchiha devienne des cendres, «_Désolé, mais je suis imprévisible.»_ Maintenant que Madara était mort, le blond pouvait enfin se concentrer sur l'incroyable douleur qui accompagnait le scellement de la plus puissante créature à jamais avoir existé. Toute vie dans un rayon de dix kilomètres fut éteinte par l'effusion de chakra. Naruto cria pendant les trois jours que dura le scellement complet du Juubi. Lorsque la dernière goutte de chakra eut enfin pénétré son corps, il se permit de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sachant que maintenant la quatrième grande guerre ninja était bel et bien terminée._

_XxxX Fin flashback XxxX_

«Wow…», fut tout ce que trouva à dire Yoruichi alors qu'elle regardait Naruto comme s'il était un nouvel homme. Il était _réellement_ le sauveur de monde si tout ce qu'il venait de dire était véridique et aux dernières nouvelles il ne lui avait encore jamais menti. «Mais attends deux minutes! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce Sasuke?»

Naruto regarda en direction de son amie et soupira, «Sasuke est _devenu_ le Juubi. Madara a utilisé son corps comme médium pour contenir le pouvoir du monstre. Et maintenant, Sasuke _est_ le monstre et il est à _l'intérieur_ de moi…et je dois t'avouer, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas cool.»

Yoruichi se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir tracer du bout du doigt le contour du sceau sur le torse du blond, «Pourquoi?»

«Parce qu'il est encore en vie, c'est juste qu'il dort la majorité du temps, mais il se réveille environ aux milles ans.» Naruto foudroya du regard le sceau sur sa poitrine, «Tu sais, quand on était jeune, on était des rivaux…et il n'aime _vraiment_ pas le fait d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de moi. Ce n'est plus la personnalité de Sasuke qui prédomine l'esprit du nouvel être créé par la fusion de mon premier ami et du Juubi, mais on dirait que le Juubi a profité de cette fusion pour assimiler encore plus de puissance et d'intelligence. Il s'est servi de tout ce que savait Sasuke pour créer de nouvelles technique encore plus puissantes que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que la fusion de l'esprit du Biju avec l'esprit de Sasuke fait que la haine que me portait Sasuke est maintenant présente chez le Juubi. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, je dois le battre et le contenir sinon il va s'échapper et le Juubi sera libre une fois de plus. Je l'ai déjà vaincu un peu plus d'une vingtaine de fois, et à chaque fois j'ai gagné simplement à cause de coups de chance et de tactiques. J'ai un millénaire pour trouver un nouveau plan entre chaque combat, alors j'ai une bonne longueur d'avant sur lui. Heureusement, parce que je ne pourrais pas battre le Juubi si on faisait un combat à la loyal…personne ne le peut.»

«Et si jamais tu perds?», s'informa Yoruichi. Si elle se fiait à la façon dont il parlait de cette créature, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

«Le monde tel qu'on le connait est fini.» Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans le ton du blond. C'était comme s'il annonçait une fatalité, quelque chose d'inévitable. «Si le Juubi se libère, ça voudra dire que je serai mort en essayant de le retenir, alors ce serait à vous, shinigami, d'intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Juubi se mettrait à tuer tout ce qui se met en travers de son chemin et vous ne pourriez même pas le tuer parce que ce n'est pas une entité avec une âme à proprement parler : ce n'est que du chakra, de l'énergie qui a développé une conscience et qui a pris forme physique.», expliqua Naruto en faisant apparaître un rasengan dans sa main pour démontrer son point à Yoruichi. «Personne sur la terre —ou au Seireitei— ne pourrait l'arrêter ou même le capturer. Jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise mon chakra yin, je devrai risquer à chaque fois de combattre le démon en me fiant uniquement à mon cerveau et à ma force…qui, laisse-moi te le dire, est loin, ô combien loin, d'égaler celle du Juubi…À la fin, vous et Aizen finiriez probablement par vous allier —choisir le moindre mal et tout ça tu vois? — parce qu'il a beau être un dérangé mental, il veut régner sur _quelque chose_ et il ne restera rien si le Juubi n'est pas arrêté. Mais même là, il vous faudra continuellement envoyer des guerriers à l'abattoir jusqu'à ce que l'un de vos scientifique parvienne à reproduire les propriétés du fuuin (sceau) sur mon ventre parce que c'est la seule façon d'arrêter un tel monstre.» Il se leva alors, «Mais de toute façon, il y a des problèmes plus pressants parce que je l'ai battu il n'y a pas trop longtemps, alors on n'a pas à s'en faire pour l'instant. J'ai presqu'un autre millénaire pour trouver un nouveau plan à toutes épreuves. Occupons-nous de ce Aizen avant.» Il se pencha et offrit sa main à Yoruichi pour l'aider à se relever.

La shinigami à la peau foncée sourit et accepta l'aide offerte. «Comment ça se fait que les shinigami de ton époque n'ont pas essayé d'interférer et de t'assister à ton époque? Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un problème assez important, quelque chose que le Seireitei ne pourrait pas ignorer.», dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de réévaluer l'ordre chronologique. «Mais c'est vrai qu'à cette époque, les shinigami étaient très désorganisés; l'académie n'a été formée par Yamamoto qu'il y a un peu plus de 2 000 ans. Avant la création de cette école, les rapports entre les shinigami étaient plus tendus et l'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaotique. Si en plus il y avait l'énorme quantité d'âmes qui arrivaient dans la Soul Society à cause de la guerre dont tu parles, ils devaient être débordés. Sans parler que les Hollow devaient être un peu partout à cette époque, à la recherche des âmes en peine.» Elle soupira devant son incapacité à trouver une explication fiable à cette question, «Je ne sais pas. C'était _longtemps_ avant ma naissance de toute façon.»

Naruto dépoussiéra ses pantalons, «Ouais, eh bien, de toute manière c'est mon problème. Je m'en suis occupé depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne et j'vais continuer de m'en occuper pour encore un long long moment. Je suis celui qui y a survécu et c'est ma responsabilité. Ne t'en fais pas à ce propos, Yoruichi-chan.»

«Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterais? C'est toi qui le retiens et j'ai confiance en toi.», dit-elle avec assurance avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ami aux yeux bleus. Après un petit moment, elle s'éloigna lentement de son visage alors que Naruto la regardait avec confusion, alors Yoruichi répondit à la question informulée, «Merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment je réagirais si tout le monde que je connais venait à disparaitre.»

Naruto se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné, «Ah, ne t'en fais pas. Raconter cette histoire de temps en temps…ça m'aide à les garder en vie à l'intérieur, tu sais. Je ne veux pas les oublier. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui.» Il regarda autour de lui, examinant les arbres assez particuliers. «Alors…est-ce qu'on part à la recherche d'Hidan ou quoi?»

Secouant la tête, Yoruichi se mit à marcher dans une direction choisie au hasard, «Nah…si j'ai raison à propos de cet endroit, il est probablement en train de passer l'un des plus beau jours de sa vie.»

XxxXxxX

«Bordel de merde, c'est le plus beau jour de ma putain de vie!», cria Hidan alors qu'il découpait en morceaux un autre trio de faibles Hollow qui avaient essayé de l'attaquer, «On dirait que cette bande d'idiot n'a pas encore compris que la seule chance qu'ils ont c'est de se sauver…Bof, comme on dit, tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour moi.» Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. La source du son était un groupe d'Hollow qui avait décidé de faire exactement ce qu'il venait de dire afin de survivre : fuir, «Ah, c'est là qu'étaient les plus intelligents! Trop tard, bande d'enfoirés! Cero (zéro)!» Hidan tendit sa main droite vers sa cible et relâcha un rayon d'énergie rouge qui atteignit les Hollow fuyards, les atomisant au moment même où ils étaient touchés par l'attaque.

Tandis que les autres Hollow semblaient tous soudainement recevoir un cerveau et prenaient la fuite, Hidan laissa un soupire de contentement franchir la barrière de ses dents, «Ah, j'adore le son d'un bon massacre le matin.» Ses yeux, cachés derrière son masque blanc, clignèrent alors qu'il se mettait à se gratter le dessus de la tête. «Est-ce que c'est vraiment le matin? Bah, j'm'en fous, j'aime le son d'un bon massacre à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit!», se dit-il à lui-même avant d'éclater d'un rire sombre. «Allez, c'est qui le prochain? Y'a quelqu'un? Gamin-Uzumaki et sexy-lady avec lui ne reviendront pas de sitôt, alors j'ai tout le temps du monde pour vous tailler en pièces, bande de mauviettes!»

«Que fais un Vasto Lorde ici?»

La tête de l'interpellé tourna quasiment à 180 degrés tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une joie morbide. Un trio de Hollow de classe Adjudas, tous plus grands que lui, se tenait devant le Vasto Lorde, flanqués d'une vingtaine de Menos Grande. «J'm'amuse à tous vous tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'faisais?», demanda Hidan sans une once de peur.

L'un des Adjudas, probablement le chef, fit un pas vers l'avant, «Un Vasto Lorde ne devrait pas être dans la Forêt de Menos, quelqu'un comme toi devrait être à la surface avec les autres Hollow plus puissants…et pourquoi n'es-tu pas un Arrancar comme le sont devenus beaucoup des autres Vasto Lorde du Hueco Mundo?»

Hidan soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que ses proies essayaient toujours de prolonger leur vie en lui disant des choses qui _pourraient_ être utilises, mais qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde pour le moment? «Écoute…je me fiche d'où je suis, et j'ai pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'est le Hueco Mundo. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vois une bande d'idiots qui n'ont pas encore été massacrés.»

«Ne sois pas stupide.», intervint l'un des deux autres Adjudas. «Il n'y a aucune raison qui te pousserait à vouloir nous tuer, tu es immensément plus fort que nous. Nous n'oserions jamais attaquer quelqu'un de—.» Il fut interrompu lorsqu'Hidan, en une fraction de seconde, apparut devant lui et coupa _verticalement_ sa tête en deux, tuant le Hollow sur le coup. Le Vasto Lorde lécha le sang qui coulait le long de sa main droite et sourit d'une manière…peu chaleureuse dirons-nous. Il commença à marcher en direction des deux Adjudas restant qui reculaient pour l'empêcher de les approcher, «Je me fous royalement de savoir si vous voulez m'affronter ou non. Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'une proie a le choix de dire non à son prédateur? Non, bien sûr que non! Les proies de peuvent pas choisir quand elles doivent se battre pour leur vie. Tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire c'est de se tenir prête à tout moment. Celles qui le sont auront une meilleure chance de survivre et celles qui ne le sont pas…mourront comme tous les autres perdants qui polluent ce monde, c'est aussi simplement que ça. Des putains d'enfoirés aussi faibles que vous feraient mieux de ne pas venir me dire qu'ils ne veulent pas me combattre, parce que j'ai pas envie de vous combattre…j'veux juste vous voir morts!» La main gauche d'Hidan transperça soudainement la poitrine d'un des deux Adjudas restant pour l'empêcher de bouger et il utilisa le tranchant de sa main droite pour le décapiter. «Gamin-Uzumaki a dit que je ne pouvais pas attaquer les humains parce que si je faisais ça il allait me stopper lui-même et je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour confronter quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que ce bâtard, mais il n'a rien dit par rapport aux autres races. Maintenant…laissez-moi savourer votre souffrance et votre désespoir!», s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'élançait en direction de la masse de Menos Grande qui se tenait derrière le dernier Adjudas encore en vie.

XxxXxxX

Trois femmes se tenaient sur une branche faite de minéraux, pas trop loin de l'endroit où Hidan décimait les Hollow assez stupide pour ne pas rester caché. L'une d'entre elles regarda le Vasto Lorde combattre et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit le style barbare de leur sujet d'observation. «Regardez-moi cet imbécile.» Ses yeux étaient de deux couleurs : l'un était bleu tandis que l'autre était couleur ambre, avec un contour rouge. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient environ jusqu'à son menton et un étrange petit morceau de squelette était situé sur le dessus de sa tête, surmonté par une corne. Elle portait un hakama blanc et une veste blanche dont les manches descendaient à peine sous ses épaules. Ses mains étaient recouvertes par une paire de gants blancs et un accessoire ressemblant drôlement à des menottes pouvait être aperçu sur ses poignets. «Si on descend en bas pour lui parler, il va sûrement essayer de nous tuer aussi.»

«Tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas Appache?», demanda l'une des deux autres femmes en riant. Sa peau était foncée et ses épais cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Ses yeux étaient verts et sur sa tête, on pouvait voir une espèce de couronne sectionnée en trois parties tandis qu'un large collier ornait son cou. Elle portait un corset blanc qui laissait voir un trou juste au-dessus de son nombril, «T'aurais pas peur que ce gars te déchire en morceaux si tu vas là-bas par hasard?»

«Qu'est-ce t'as dit?», répondit chaudement la première femme, maintenant identifiée comme étant Appache. «Ce gars peut pas nous battre. On est des Arrancars et il n'est qu'un Hollow normal. Tu sais qu'on peut facilement le battre, Mila Rose!»

Le troisième membre du trio avait des yeux couleur lavande, de longs cheveux vert-olive, et trois petits points sous son œil droit. Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont les manches étaient bien trop longues pour ses propres bras. «La façon dont vous argumentez ensemble me porte à croire que vous avez _toutes les deux_ peur de lui.», dit-elle. «Ça vous donne un air très faible. Mais je dois dire que c'est une appréhension compréhensible, son Reiatsu est anormalement élevé.»

«Ta gueule, Sun-Sun!», s'écrièrent les deux autres femmes. Appache essaya même de la battre à son petit combat verbal, «Si t'es tellement plus forte que nous, vas-y, toi, le voir! C'est quoi ton problème? Tu peux pas sentir son énergie? Il est un Vasto Lorde comme Harribel-sama avant qu'elle ne devienne un Arrancar.»

Sun-Sun plaça sa main droite devant sa bouche et se moqua de sa compagne. «Et bien sûr, tu dois penser que c'est une merveilleuse idée!», dit-elle sarcastiquement. «Parce que tout le monde sait qu'affronter un Vasto Lorde, peu importe la raison, est toujours une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais rester ici, merci bien.»

«C'est pas trop bête.», prononça une voix masculine provenant de derrière la femme à l'apparence d'un serpent. Elle se retourna et sauta en direction opposée au propriétaire de la voix, prête à combattre aux côtés de ses alliées. Hidan se tenait là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une étincelle amusée scintillant dans les yeux. «Alors vous avez tous un petit côté sauvage, et votre apparence est plus normale que celle de tous les autres Hollow que j'ai vus jusqu'à maintenant. C'est bien.» Le corps de l'immortel était recouvert du sang des monstres qu'il venait tout juste de tuer.

Appache, toujours la plus téméraire du lot, pointa vers leur adversaire, «Comment tu nous as trouvé?»

«Putain d'idiote, je le _sais_ quand quelqu'un m'espionne.», déclara le Vasto Lorde avec son…franc parler habituel. «C'est pas comme si c'était tout nouveau pour moi d'avoir une bande de personnes courant après ma tête pour me tuer. C'est juste que maintenant je dois y prêter attention parce que je peux _vraiment_ mourir. Alors—» Il décroisa les bras et se mit en position de combat, «—Qui sera le première? Ou peut-être que vous voulez vous mettre à trois pour survivre une minute ou deux de plus?»

«Attends!», s'exclama Sun-Sun, retardant l'attaque imminente. «Veux-tu être plus fort?»

«Nope.», répondit Hidan sans la moindre hésitation. «Je m'en fous complètement. Tant et aussi longtemps que je peux tuer —et gamin-Uzumaki s'est assuré que je puisse avoir toutes les victimes que je veux— je suis content. Jashin-sama sera satisfait…parlant de tuer…» Il était sur le point de foncer pour attaquer une fois encore, mais la voix de Mila Rose retarda encore une fois son offensive.

«Jashin-sama? Ugh…», dit-elle avec dédain, comme si quelque chose de dégoûtant se trouvait dans sa bouche. «Tu l'appelles comme ça? J'te jure, cet imbécile arrogant a déjà assez de noms! 'Le Roi du Hueco Mundo' mon cul oui!»

Ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention du maniaque, «Attends deux petites minutes fillette. Essaies-tu réellement de me dire que tu connais _personnellement _Jashin-sama?»

«Son vrai nom est Baraggan.», intervint Sun-Sun alors que ses méninges travaillaient à cent milles à l'heure. «_Il semble hésiter à nous tuer maintenant qu'il sait que nous sommes en contact avec Baraggan. Peut-être que si on joue bien nos cartes, Aizen-sama aura un nouvel allié. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici de toute façon._» Elle décida de tester sa théorie et fit un pas en direction du Vasto Lorde, «Si tu veux, on peut te présenter à lui. Et quelqu'un d'autre aussi voudrait te rencontrer.»

Hidan fixa longuement Sun-Sun et les deux autres femmes, «_Uzumaki n'a pas besoin de moi. Il peut toujours me rappeler dans l'autre monde quand bon lui semble de toute façon, comme la dernière fois. Qui sait combien de temps il prévoit passer ici?_» Hidan ancra son regard dans celui de la femme-serpent, «J'vous suis. Et parlez-moi de cet endroit pendant qu'on y est…et des Hollow aussi. J'suis assez…nouveau ici.»

XxxXxxX

Le masque d'un Menos Grande éclata en morceaux et le massif Hollow tomba au sol, mort. Naruto sauta de branche en branche jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol aux côtés de Yoruichi. «Je croyais qu'il y avait plus de ces Hollow ici. Je suppose qu'Hidan les attire tous.», dit-il alors qu'il se tournait vers la pile de cadavres qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

«Tu gardes un psychopathe tellement utile avec toi.», dit Yoruichi d'un ton pince sans rire tout en regardant le blond qui secouait la main avec laquelle il avait frappé le Menos. «Mais je pense que je sais où on est. Sais-tu comment sont disposés les dimensions?» Naruto secoua la tête, «Le monde des humains et la Soul Society sont séparés…séparés par le Hueco Mundo, bien que seuls les Hollow peuvent accéder ou quitter cette dimension…du moins, c'était avant que t'arrives.»

Naruto la regarda avec un air ahuris, «Alors ça veut dire qu'on est à l'endroit où cet imbécile d'Aizen est allé?» Il ne parvint pas à empêcher son visage de s'étirer en un sourire satisfait et il commença à rire doucement, «Je pense qu'on a vu tout ce qu'on avait besoin de voir. À partir de maintenant, je peux revenir ici pour explorer et trouver des moyens de surprendre Aizen. Si les seuls de son côté sont les deux mecs avec qui il est parti je peux organiser une attaque assez rapidement une fois que cette info se sera rendue aux oreilles malentendantes de ce bon vieux Yama-jiji. J'ai pas encore assez d'effectif dans mon équipe pour venir attaquer une dimension par moi-même.»

Yoruichi secoua la tête, «J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il va faire, et je peux te dire que ce n'est certainement pas une attaque comme tu l'espères. Le Hueco Mundo est la terre des Hollow, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de venir ici pour une attaque en règle. Surtout qu'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen ne seront certainement pas les seuls à travailler sur leur plan. Ils ne peuvent pas penser qu'ils seront suffisamment fort à eux trois pour vaincre toute résistance de la part des shinigami.»

«Parlant de dangereux…», dit Naruto alors qu'il se tournait dans une certaine direction. «Tu peux sortir maintenant. J'arrive facilement à te ressentir, t'es juste trop fort pour m'échapper.» Un faible son de statique précéda l'apparition d'une personne à une vingtaine de mètres devant Naruto et sa belle compagne shinigami. «*Soupir* J'te jure, on dirait que c'est une malédiction…pas que j'me plaigne.», dit-il lorsqu'il eut la chance de voir à quoi ressemblait la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

Une femme blonde avec une peau foncée —mais pas autant que celle de Yoruichi— était apparue de la direction désignée par l'immortel. Le bas du visage de la femme était couvert par son habit, habit qui laissait très peu à l'imagination de Naruto, «Tu peux ressentir mon Reiatsu et le tien est très impressionnant. En fait, vos réserves sont toutes deux très impressionnantes, bien que la femme est meilleure pour dissimuler sa présence…mais c'est probablement dû à la différence entre vos niveaux d'énergie. J'ai été obligée de suivre ton Reiatsu jusqu'ici parce que celui de ta compagne était trop bien dissimulé.»

Yoruichi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle examinait l'étrange femme qui semblait rayonner de pouvoir, pouvoir qui semblait appartenir à un Hollow, «Qui es-tu et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu es? Jusqu'à maintenant, rien de ce que nous avons rencontré dans cet endroit était neutre envers nous et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le sois.»

«Calme-toi, Yoruichi-chan.», dit Naruto en mettant une main apaisante sur l'un des bras de son amie. «Je ne sens aucune mauvaise intention émanant d'elle, du moins pas pour le moment.» Il se retourna alors vers la nouvellement arrivée, «Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Je ne pense pas que tu nous cherchais simplement pour nous observer.»

«Je suis Tia Harribel.», répondit la mystérieuse femme. «Et en fait, je comptais effectivement simplement vous observer. Ma mission était de trouver la source de l'agitation survenue il y a quelques jours dans la Forêt de Menos…je crois que le Vasto Lorde que mes associées et moi-même avons trouvé en est la source, mais je ne pouvais pas repartir sans venir voir qui vous étiez quand j'ai ressenti votre présence.» Elle commença à marcher en direction des deux amis, mais s'arrêta lorsque Naruto augmenta légèrement son Reiatsu et que Yoruichi se mis en position de combat, «Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.»

Naruto laissa son Reiatsu retomber à son niveau normal et Yoruichi se remis en position droite tandis qu'elle commençait à réfléchir à ce que la blonde leur avait dit, «Ta mission? Et qui t'a envoyé sur cette 'mission'?»

«Aizen-sama.», répondit Harribel sans hésitation, car il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher. «Et pour répondre à ta question d'un peu plus tôt : je suis un Arrancar, un Hollow dont le masque a été retiré pour qu'il puisse obtenir des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des shinigami.»

Naruto la fixa longuement, inclinant la tête sur le côté comme pour avoir une meilleure perspective, «Je…ne savais pas que les Hollow pouvait être beaux. C'est comme si j'apprenais quelque chose de nouveau à chaque jour…c'est trop cool.»

Yoruichi roula les yeux et repoussa l'envie de donner un coup derrière la tête de son idiot d'ami, «Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de reluquer la subordonnée d'Aizen s'il-te-plaît? On essaie d'être sérieux ici!»

«Pourquoi?», demanda Naruto sans pour autant arrêter de lorgner Harribel. «Elle ne veut pas se battre et je ne veux pas me battre. Un combat dans l'immédiat ne servirait à rien pour personne, et puisqu'on ne se bat pas, je peux admirer cette œuvre d'art. À moins que tu sois jalouse?...», finit-il avec un sourire taquin pour Yoruichi.

«Tu voudrais!», répliqua assez farouchement la concernée, donnant un petit coup de hanche à son compagnon. «Tu ne saurais même pas quoi faire avec moi.» Elle ignora le regard intéressé de Naruto pour se concentrer sur la blonde, «Alors tu nous as trouvé. Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant?»

Le regard inexpressif de l'Arrancar glissa entre Naruto et Yoruichi, «Rien. Tant que vous ne faites rien d'irréfléchi comme m'attaquer, je ne ferai rien. Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de vous attaquer. Mais j'apprécierais si Uzumaki pouvait arrêter de me fixer.»

«Attends deux petites secondes encore.», dit Naruto, gardant les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de sa vis-à-vis, comme pour bien imprimer cette image dans sa mémoire, avant de relever le regard pour fixer le visage d'Harribel. «Okay, c'est bon maintenant.» Il devint alors très sérieux, «Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne veux pas me battre, mais tu travailles pour Aizen alors je ne peux pas vraiment te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser déchirer des dimensions entières simplement pour devenir une version corrompue d'une sorte de 'Dieu', donc si t'es importante pour ce qu'il prépare…»

Harribel secoua la tête, «Je ne désire pas combattre non plus, mais vous vous opposez très clairement à Aizen-sama. Et toi—» Elle tourna la tête vers Yoruichi, «—je te connais, Shihouin Yoruichi. Mes pouvoirs m'ont été donnés par Aizen-sama. Il m'a donné la force de protéger ceux qui me sont chers grâce au sacrifice. Je ne te permettrais pas de blesser ceux que je dois protéger, ni perturber les plans d'Aizen-sama.»

Naruto se mit à marcher vers la blonde, «Je ne vais pas te blesser tant que tu ne touches pas à des innocents, parce que là ça devient mon problème. Je me fous que tu sois un Hollow ou un Arrancar ou peu importe. Et je me fous que tu _travailles_ pour Aizen. Je vais l'arrêter. Et si j'étais toi, je regarderais ce qui se passe autour de moi. Dis-moi, où as-tu appris ce que signifie ce que tu appelles 'sacrifice'?»

Harribel mit une main sur la poignée de son épée, tendant ses muscles comme si elle était sur le point d'attaquer, «C'est Aizen-sama qui me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que ça change?»

«Parce que se faire _expliquer_ ce qu'est un sacrifice n'est absolument pas la meilleure façon d'apprendre ce que c'est réellement, fais-moi confiance.», déclara Naruto tout en continuant d'avancer vers la femme, ne semblant même pas prêter attention au fait qu'Harribel resserrait de plus en plus sa prise sur son épée. «Tu ne peux pas comprendre avant que quelqu'un sacrifie quelque chose pour toi, ou que tu sacrifies toi-même quelque chose pour quelqu'un de précieux à tes yeux. Et je suis à peu près certain qu'Aizen t'a raconté des conneries sur le sacrifice pour que _toi _tu te sacrifies pour _lui_ dans le futur.» Il fut forcé de se baiser pour laisser passer un coup horizontal dirigé vers sa tête. L'Arrancar semblait ne pas aimer entendre de tels propos sur Aizen.

Harribel n'avait pas rangé son Zanpakuto après son attaque manquée pour couper la tête de Naruto et les sourcils de la femme étaient froncés, signe évident de d'agacement. L'épée n'était pas particulièrement longue, mais elle était anormalement large et vide au centre, comme une scie à métal. «Si on en arrive à ça…je ferais ce que je dois.»

Yoruichi ne quitta pas Harribel des yeux après son attaque sur Naruto, «_Est-ce possible? Pourrait-elle être sous l'hypnose du Kyouka Suigetsu? C'est quasiment certain qu'elle est au moins un peu influencée par son illusion. C'est impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant puisse accepter de sacrifier sa propre vie pour quelqu'un comme Aizen si facilement…_»

«Sais-tu seulement ce pourquoi tu es prête à te sacrifier?», demanda Naruto avec incrédulité. «Tu as le choix, et choisir de te sacrifier pour Aizen ne m'a pas l'air d'être le choix le plus intelligent. Il te manipule. Pour lui, tu es remplaçable.» Elle essaya une fois de plus de l'attaquer, cette fois d'un coup vertical, mais Naruto se contenta de frapper juste au bon moment l'intérieur du poignet de la femme avec le dos de sa main pour dévier la trajectoire du Zanpakuto qui se planta au sol à la droite de ses pieds.

«Et qu'est-ce que toi tu sais à propos du sacrifice?», demanda Harribel avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers l'arrière, comme s'il avait été déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pour finalement éclater de rire. «Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?»

«Ce que tu viens juste de dire!», s'étouffa Naruto entre deux éclats de rire. Il continua de s'esclaffer pendant quelques moments avant de réussir à se calmer. «Le début de mon existence n'était rien d'autre qu'une série de sacrifice. On m'a donné le nom de 'sacrifice humain'. Des gens se sont sacrifiés pour moi, pour ma sécurité, pour qu'on puisse avoir un futur. Je me suis sacrifié pour mes amis un nombre incalculable de fois…et même aujourd'hui! Est-ce que tu crois que je _veux_ être ici? Non, je ne veux pas, pas vraiment. Mais je suis ici quand même pour empêcher un fanatique de détruire la balance entre les mondes. Ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un sacrifice, je pourrais te raconter mille et une histoires qui te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête.», dit-il sérieusement en plantant son regard dans celui de la femme, activant pendant une fraction de seconde ses Rinnegan avant de les laisser disparaître tandis qu'ils continuaient de se fixer.

Yoruichi détourna la tête de la conversation tendue qu'avaient les deux blonds et attira l'attention de Naruto sur un fait qu'elle jugeait important, «Naruto, le Reiatsu d'Hidan s'affaiblit. Soit il a des problèmes, soit il s'éloigne trop…et le connaissant, ce n'est probablement pas la première option.»

Naruto brisa le lien visuel avec l'Arrancar et grogna, «Fait chier, allons le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne veux pas avoir à explorer toute une dimension pour le retrouver.» Il se retourna pour faire face à Harribel, «Je veux que tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu veux vraiment comprendre ce que signifie le sacrifice, je serai ravi de t'aider quand tu veux. Quand quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide, je suis rarement difficile à trouver.»

«La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, Uzumaki Naruto…», commença la blonde en rengainant son Zanpakuto. «…il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on soit des ennemis sur un champ de bataille. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de discuter.»

Naruto ricana et commença à s'éloigner, suivant Yoruichi, «Okay, j'te suis, mon petit chat. J'arrive pas encore à ressentir le Reiatsu aussi précisément que le chakra, je peux pas m'orienter rien qu'avec ça comme toi…du moins, tant que je ne suis pas en mode ermite.»

La femme aux cheveux mauve se dirigea en direction de l'endroit où elle pouvait encore faiblement sentir leur dernier camarade, «Es-tu certain qu'on peut la laisser comme ça? Elle fait quand même partie des rangs ennemis.»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Elle se fait manipuler. Et je me bats selon mes propres conditions, pas simplement parce que ça semble être la bonne chose à faire sur le moment. Si elle nous avait attaqués, alors là, je l'aurais mise hors d'état de nuire. Mais elle n'a pas attaqué, alors je n'ai pas attaqué. Aizen est mon seul vrai ennemi, je n'aurai qu'à ôter du chemin tous ceux qui se mettent entre lui et moi.»

XxxXxxX

Hidan regarda autour de lui, examinant l'endroit où les trois filles et lui-même marchaient depuis un bon moment. «Alors…c'est ça le Hueco Mundo?», se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Apparemment, la forêt où il était atterri la première fois n'était que le sous-sol. À la surface, le terrain n'était qu'un immense désert s'étendant à perte de vue avec un nombre incalculable de dunes, et aucune trace de vie à l'horizon. «_Bon sang…si c'était pas de tous les Hollow à tuer en bas, j'préférerais rester dans le monde des humains plutôt que venir habiter ici si j'avais le choix._»

«Oui.», répondit Sun-Sun tandis qu'elle lui ouvrait le chemin, accompagnée d'Appache et de Mila Rose. «Tu serais un Arrancar très puissant. Peut-être du même niveau qu'Harribel-sama.»

«Je suis du même avis.» Les trois femmes arrêtèrent soudainement de marcher alors qu'une silhouette solitaire apparaissait sur la dune devant eux. «Je vois que vous avez découvert la source de toute cette agitation…un puissant Vasto Lorde dans la Forêt de Menos.» Alors que la silhouette s'approchait de plus en plus, on pouvait remarquer une veste blanche déboutonnée ainsi que les cheveux bruns du nouvel arrivant.

«Aizen-sama.» Les trois Arrancar s'inclinèrent devant lui lorsqu'il fut tout près, s'arrêtant devant Hidan. Mila Rose choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole, «Oui, il s'agit d'Hidan. Il veut rencontrer Baraggan.»

Un sourire illisible était affiché sur le visage d'Aizen alors qu'il examinait le nouveau venu, «Comme c'est étrange…qu'un Hollow apparaisse comme ça de nulle part…exsudant une telle quantité de puissance. Je fais toutes sortes de découvertes ces jours-ci. Et en plus tu voudrais rencontrer l'un de mes subordonnés les plus puissants? C'est…passionnant.»

«_Aizen Sosuke._», pensa Hidan, ressentant l'envie de transpercer le torse de l'homme se tenant devant lui. «_Ce serait tellement facile. Le travail d'Uzumaki serait terminé et tout ce que j'aurais à faire serait d'étirer un peu le bras._»

«Tu vis pour la guerre et n'apprécies rien de plus que l'adrénaline qui court tes veines durant un combat.», déclara Aizen, cernant aisément le caractère d'Hidan. «Tu as pris d'innombrables vies lorsque tu étais un humain et tu ne vois aucune raison pour arrêter maintenant que tu es un Hollow. Tu n'as ni morale ni scrupule à enlever la vie de qui que ce soit. Viens avec moi, et tu pourras participer à autant de combat que bon te semblera.»

Hidan resta tout d'abord silencieux, mais un sourire finit par venir étirer son visage, «Autant que bon me semblera, huh?» Il se mit à rire sauvagement, «Je peux déjà faire ça! Je suis dans le Hueco Mundo, un endroit sans lois, un endroit où rien ne m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour toi, je peux déjà faire tout ce qui me plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'offrir? Du pouvoir? J'en veux pas! Je peux avoir mon propre pouvoir.»

Tandis que le Vasto Lorde continuait son monologue, Aizen pouvait sentir le pouvoir de l'immortel commencer à augmenter, mais il pouvait aussi sentir un pouvoir provenant d'une source complètement différente. Une source incroyablement plus puissante…une source se trouvant dans sa poche «_Le Hougyoku…est-ce qu'il répond à sa volonté? Comment peut-il désirer quelque chose à ce point? Le Hougyoku lui donne du pouvoir!_»

Hidan continua de parler, rejetant hargneusement l'offre du capitaine renégat, «Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis non? Me tuer? J'aimerais te voir essayer! Même si tu me décapitais je t'attaquerais sans mon corps et je te mordrais à mort! Tu ne peux pas me menacer ou me manipuler, rien! La mort est loin d'être la pire des sentences! Oh, et si tu veux un conseil Aizen…tiens-toi hors du chemin d'Uzumaki. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il contient et fais-moi confiance…tu veux pas qu'il t'le montre. Dis-toi bien que j'peux à peu près évaluer ta puissance d'où je me tiens…et que je préfère encore largement rester du côté du gamin.» Il mit alors sa main devant son visage et agrippa le haut de son masque, «Oh, et les filles…merci pour le tuyau.» Au moment même où il termina sa phrase, il tira de toutes ses forces sur son masque qui tomba de son visage pour aller s'écraser au sol. Les quatre autres personnes ne pouvaient que regarder alors que le Hougyoku fournissait l'énergie nécessaire à la transformation d'Hidan qui, autrement, serait mort. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute : comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était normalement impossible pour un Hollow de retirer son masque?

Aizen et les Fraccion d'Harribel étaient maintenant en mode retraite tandis que le rire démentiel de l'immortel retentissait. L'ex capitaine de la cinquième division ne put s'empêcher de serrer l'orbe dans sa main, «_Comment sa volonté a-t-elle pu éclipser la mienne? Qui est-il?_» Il n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de montrer son Shikai au Hollow avant qu'il n'arrache son masque. «_Ce doit être l'un des êtres les plus aliénés qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, il devra se joindre à moi ou mourir…pas question qu'un tel élément instable se tienne au travers de ma route._»

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Yoruichi rejoignirent finalement l'endroit où Hidan avait rencontré Aizen. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'observer le terrain les entourant lorsqu'ils avaient ressenti l'énorme changement dans l'énergie du Vasto Lorde. Ce n'avait pas été long avant qu'ils trouvent Hidan se tenant au centre d'un immense cratère de sable vitrifié par la chaleur dégagée par sa transformation, «Um…ça va là-dedans?»

L'apparence d'Hidan était redevenue celle d'un humain —et il était encore une fois nu comme un ver. Il y avait une amulette faite d'ossements qui représentait le symbole de Jashin autour de son coup. Son trou de Hollow était toujours à l'endroit où aurait dû être son cœur, et il tenait une arme dans chaque main. Du côté droit, il tenait un étrange instrument de forme cylindrique et, du côté gauche, il tenait une large faux rouge dotée de trois lames. Une corde de métal était attachée à l'extrémité inférieure de la faux, et cette corde était entourée autour du bras du porteur, ce qui permettait de pouvoir ramener l'arme vers soi si on la lançait durant un combat.

Hidan leva les yeux vers Naruto et Yoruichi avant de se mettre à rire. «Ouais, j'vais bien gamin-Uzumaki. J'me suis jamais senti mieux que maintenant.», dit-il alors qu'il commençait à grimper pour sortir du cratère causé par l'explosion de son pouvoir. «Est-ce que tu as du linge sur toi ou vous allez être obligé d'admirer ma beauté nue pour le reste du voyage?»

Naruto roula les yeux et sortit un rouleau d'un des sceaux inscrits sur sa veste. Il descella des vêtements qu'il lança vers Hidan. «J'ai vu ton paquet deux fois de trop dans ma vie…habille-toi.»

L'immortel aux cheveux gris enfila le bas du linge qu'il venait d'attraper et eut un sourire amusé en voyant ce que le blond lui avait donné, «Ah…j'me sens tout nostalgique. Tu gardes ces trucs?» Hidan avait reçu une paire de pantalons noirs, des sandales noires et une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

«C'est pour me rappeler…», dit doucement Naruto. «Alors…t'es un Arrancar maintenant? Comment?»

Hidan ricana alors qu'il finissait de mettre ses vêtements, «J'ai rencontré ton gars, Aizen. Il a essayé d'me faire devenir l'un de ses imbéciles de laquais comme les trois salopes qui se sont inclinées quand il est arrivé. Mais j'lui ai mis un bon uppercut verbal puis j'ai arraché mon masque comme les idiotes m'ont dit de faire juste pour lui montrer mon point…bon sang que ça a fait mal…c'était trop bon.»

Un éclat de rire échappa à Yoruichi, «Je pense que la journée d'aujourd'hui était une victoire en grande partie. On sait qu'on peut venir dans le Hueco Mundo et Hidan est maintenant un Arrancar. Si Aizen a celle qu'on a rencontré Naruto et moi, et que tu dis qu'il en a trois de plus, on doit en déduire qu'il a une sorte d'armée…il faudra être préparé.»

Hidan se lécha les lèvres, anticipant tous les combats auxquels il allait pouvoir participer, «J'ai toute une dimension de Hollow stupides que je peux tuer quand je veux, _et_ je vais pouvoir me battre contre une armée plus tard? Okay, je sais que j'ai choisi le bon côté cette fois. Et de toute façon, j'avais pas besoin d'aller avec eux, je pense pas qu'ils connaissent vraiment Jashin-sama…ils essayaient juste de m'attirer. Comme si mon Dieu allait laisser ce bâtard d'Aizen lui dire quoi faire!»

«Je te dis quoi faire, moi.», dit Naruto avec un sourire taquin accroché au visage.

«Non, c'est pas vrai.», répliqua un Hidan sur la défensive. «Quand tu me demandes de faire quelque chose, c'est normalement quelque chose que je ne détesterais pas faire. Tout ce que tu m'as demandé jusqu'à maintenant était trop amusant. Et de toute manière…t'as genre deux douzaines de façons différentes pour m'enchaîner une nouvelle fois. J'peux pas me permettre de trop te faire chier pour le moment…»

«On a tout ce qu'on était venu chercher.», déclara Yoruichi avec un regard satisfait. «Rentrons chez-nous. Tu pourras faire tes plans plus tard et les partager avec Yamamoto, mais j'te dis que je sais déjà ce qu'il va te dire de faire…»

Naruto acquiesça et commença sa série de mudra pour rentrer dans le monde des humains, mais Hidan l'arrêta en plein milieu, «Regardez c'que les trois connes m'ont dit que je pouvais faire.» Hidan souleva sa main et sembla tirer du vide, mais il créa plutôt une ouverture dans l'espace-temps, «Ça s'appelle un Garganta.»

«Trop cool!», s'exclama Naruto avec enthousiasme. «Ça veut dire que je suis plus le chauffeur désigné la prochaine fois qu'on revient ici!», dit-il avant de sauter dans l'ouverture.

Hidan se frotta les mains ensemble et ricana avec un air mauvais, «Et ça veut dire que j'ai plus à demander la permission de gamin-Uzumaki pour revenir tuer ces Hollow minable!» Il sauta à son tour dans le Garganta.

Yoruichi secoua la tête devant le comportement des deux hommes, «J'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là ont plus de 20 000ans…» Elle sauta alors à leur suite et le trou se referma de lui-même.

XxxXxxX

Harribel marchait lentement en direction d'une massive forteresse. Elle avait senti le changement dans le Reiatsu du Vasto Lorde qu'ils avaient trouvé, mais ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu en tirer était un combat inutile contre le Hollow aux tendances barbares. Une erreur avait probablement été commise, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire changer le dénouement de la guerre.

Mais qu'est-ce que cet Uzumaki Naruto voulait dire par la signification du sacrifice selon Aizen? Elle n'avait pas encore d'ordres stricts. Elle pourrait probablement s'aventurer dans le monde des humains et lui demander en personne ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Il n'était pas un shinigami et il ne semblait pas instinctivement hostile à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un Hollow, même sachant pour qui elle travaillait.

«_Uzumaki Naruto…tu es quelqu'un de bien étrange._», se dit-elle en elle-même alors qu'elle continuait sa marche solitaire dans le désert blanc. «_Ces yeux particuliers…l'étrange façon dont tu agis malgré ta puissance évidente…ton ambition n'est cependant pas aussi grande que celle d'Aizen-sama. Mais tu crois réellement que tu peux l'arrêter seul…il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'échappe à ton sujet…_»

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Que pensez-vous de la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja?...Je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais il y a peut-être un peu plus qui viendra dans un futur lointain...<p>

Si vous vous êtes rendu jusqu'ici, vous devez probablement avoir le temps de m'écrire un petit message pour me donner votre avis. ^_^

En passant, ça fait _très_ longtemps que l'apparition de Sasuke en tant que Juubi est prévue...mais ne vous en faites pas: le deuxième personnage de Naruto n'est pas Sasuke...comme je l'ai dit, ce deuxième personnage apparaîtra lors du chapitre QUATORZE, pas lors du chapitre ONZE ^_^ Sasuke est _devenu_ Juubi...il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ne redevienne humain ou quoi que ce soit...ce ne sera pas son utilité XD

Bonnes semaines et à la prochaine.

P.s. Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, j'ai mis à jour (pour la première fois) ma page de profile...mais bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses sur moi...ce sont plutôt quelques citations cocasses ^^


	13. Un petit voyage

Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser en avance parce que la période d'examens approche à grands pas et je dois me concentrer sur ça avant «Entre deux mondes». Ceci dit, je vais essayer de ne pas prendre TROP de retard, mais je ne pourrai probablement pas écrire avant un petit moment...ça ne veut PAS dire que j'abandonne, n'ayez crainte.

Changement de propos: j'ai trouvé une chanson-thème pour cette histoire...et cette chanson est de mon group préféré: Kamelot.

La chanson dont je parle s'intitule «Soul Society» et elle est juste...trop...bonne! Et en plus, le titre va super bien avec l'univers de bleach...non? ^_^ J'ai cherché (et trouvé) les paroles de la chanson traduites (la traduction a été faite par «¤qUeEn oF DaRkNe$s¤») pour que vous puissiez la comprendre...alors voici (lisez les paroles en écoutant la chanson...qui peut être trouvée sur youtube en tapant «Soul Society Kamelot»...c'est la première vidéo):

**If my soul could revive**  
><em>Si mon âme pouvait revivre<em>  
><strong>From my carnal remains<strong>  
><em>De mes souvenirs charnels<em>  
><strong>What does it matter to me?<strong>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire?<br>_**If it all fades to black**  
><em>Si tout venait à disparaître<br>_**If I'm born once again**  
><em>Si je naissais une nouvelle fois<em>  
><strong>Then no one really is free<strong>  
><em>Alors personne n'est réellement libre.<em>

**How could I be condemned**  
><em>Comment pourrais-je me faire condamner<em>  
><strong>For the things I have done<strong>  
><em>Pour les choses que j'ai faites<em>  
><strong>If my intentions were good?<strong>  
><em>Si mes intentions étaient pures?<em>  
><strong>I guess I'll never know<strong>  
><em>Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais<em>  
><strong>Some things under the sun<strong>  
><em>Certaines choses sous le soleil<em>  
><strong>Can never be understood<strong>  
><em>Ne peuvent pas être comprises<em>

**How can we believe in heaven?**  
><em>Comment pouvons-nous croire au paradis?<em>  
><strong>Human reason counters all<strong>  
><em>La logique humaine va à l'encontre de tous<em>  
><strong>Ideas of a Soul Society<strong>  
><em>Concepts d'une société d'âmes<br>_**My life is just a fragment**  
><em>Ma vie n'est qu'un fragment<em>  
><strong>Of the universe and all<strong>  
><em>De l'univers et tout le reste<br>_**There must be more than I can see**  
><em>Il doit sûrement y en avoir plus que ce que je peux voir<em>

**In the dark we're the same**  
><em>Dans le noir nous sommes pareils<em>  
><strong>In the concept of time<strong>  
><em>Face au concept de temps<em>  
><strong>We're like a grain in the sand<strong>  
><em>Nous sommes comme les grains dans le sable<em>  
><strong>And we strive for the flame<strong>  
><em>Et nous recherchons les flammes<em>  
><strong>As if death was our aim<br>**_Comme si la mort était notre but  
><em>**'Cause we can not understand**  
><em>Parce que nous pouvons pas comprendre<em>

**How I wish there was a heaven**  
><em>Comme j'aimerais qu'il y ait un paradis<em>  
><strong>All for one and one for all<strong>  
><em>Tous pour un et un pour tous<em>  
><strong>A flawless soul society<strong>  
><em>Une société d'âmes parfaite <em>  
><strong>Our lives are just a fragment<strong>  
><em>Nos vies ne sont que des fragments<em>  
><strong>Of the universe and all<strong>  
><em>De l'univers et tout le reste<br>_**There may be more than we can see**  
><em>Il y a peut-être plus à voir que ce qu'on peut voir<em>

**How could I be condemned**  
><em>Comment pourrais-je me faire condamner<em>  
><strong>For the things I have done<strong>  
><em>Pour les choses que j'ai faites<em>  
><strong>If my intentions were good?<strong>  
><em>Si mes intentions étaient pures?<em>  
><strong>I guess I'll never know<strong>  
><em>Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais<em>  
><strong>Some things under the sun<strong>  
><em>Certaines choses sous le soleil<em>  
><strong>Can never be understood<strong>  
><em>Ne peuvent pas être comprises<em>

**How can we believe in heaven?**  
><em>Comment pouvons-nous croire au paradis?<em>  
><strong>All for one and one for all<strong>  
><em>Tous pour un et un pour tous<em>  
><strong>Ideas of a Soul Society<strong>  
><em>Concepts d'une société d'âmes<br>_**Our lives are just a fragment**  
><em>Nos vies ne sont que des fragments<em>  
><strong>Of the universe and all<strong>  
><em>De l'univers et tout le reste<br>_**And maybe more than we can see**  
><em>Et peut être même plus que ce qu'on voit<em>

Alors voilà...je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien à la trame de cette histoire (surtout que c'est une chanson de mon groupe préféré...il fallait bien que je leur fasse un peu de publicité ^^). En passant, le chanteur est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs chanteurs de ce genre musical (metal, rock...)...surtout qu'il a une formation en opéra: il peut faire des choses MAGNIFIQUES avec sa voix.

En passant, dans cette chanson, «société d'âmes» signifie «paradis». La chanson parle du manque de tolérance que les humains ont les uns envers les autres...mais bon, je ne vais pas vous faire l'analyse de la chanson alors que vous pouvez faire ça vous-mêmes (si ça vous intéresse ^^). Juste une dernière chose concernant la chanson: lorsqu'il dit «De l'univers et tout le reste»...le "tout le reste" est là pour représenter le fait que l'humain se borne la plupart du temps à la maxime «faut le voir pour le croire». Cette ligne fait référence à la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres dimensions, des univers parallèles, etc.

Bon, de retour à la raison de votre présence ici: je vous avertis tout de suite, il y aura un **LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE**. Pour ceux que ça dérange...sachez que le lemon est plutôt doux et que si vraiment vous ne voulez pas le lire...il est bien indiqué où il commence et où il finit.

Dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser lire: l'action recommencera lors du chapitre 14; les chapitres 12 et 13 sont surtout là pour faire de la mise en place...mais je pense qu'ils seront assez bons quand même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Une fois de plus, environ une semaine après leur petite escapade dans le Hueco Mundo, Naruto avait convaincu Yoruichi de l'accompagner pour son voyage hors de Karakura. Direction : le cercle polaire du Nord du globe. Comme à son habitude, le blond n'avait pas voulu révéler ce qui le poussait à s'aventurer aussi loin de la maison et la femme-chat, aussi curieuse que possible, n'avait pas trop insisté et l'avait simplement suivi. Pour l'instant, ils avaient déjà pris deux avions —dont un pour quitter le japon— pour finalement atterrir au Canada, et ils s'étaient équipés.

Équipés pour quoi vous vous demandez? Eh bien, le point le plus au nord du Québec —tout près de la baie d'Ungava— était l'endroit qu'avait choisi Naruto comme destination particulière et il faisait _froid_. Heureusement pour eux, c'était encore l'été, mais la saison était sur le point de changer et le vent leur mordait les joues comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles.

Une fois encore, Yoruichi s'était demandé à quel point son nouvel ami était riche, parce qu'il semblait vraiment produire de l'argent comme d'autres produisent de la salive. Il avait financé leur petit voyage —billets d'avions, repas, gîte, etc.— comme si ce n'était rien pour lui, pratiquement de la même façon qu'un citoyen normal payerait pour le bus de ville. «Naruto…», grogna la femme à travers ses lèvres gelées. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de suivre son leader sans peur. Elle avait beau avoir une quantité de connaissances infiniment plus grande que celle du blond en ce qui concerne la Soul Society, il avait pour sa part une source intarissable de connaissances à propos de tous les coins du globe. «J'ai été très patiente, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici sans trop te demander pourquoi, mais on est rendu au milieu de nulle part sur une île tellement loin de toute vie que la dernière personne qu'on a vu c'était il y a deux jours quand on a traversé ce village…Et depuis quand est-ce que tu peux parler cette langue étrange?»

«De l'inuktitut.», informa aimablement Naruto en regardant sa charmante compagne shinigami avec un sourire. Ils portaient tous deux des bottes et un épais manteau blancs. Yoruichi avait relevé son capuchon, mais Naruto ne trouvait pas qu'il faisait assez froid pour mettre le sien alors il voyageait nu-tête. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, le seul son autre que leur voix étant celui de la neige qui craquait sous leur poids et du vent qui soufflait dans leurs oreilles. «J'ai appris à parler le langage de tous les endroits où j'ai caché des trucs, Yoruichi-chan. Ça serait vraiment bête d'entendre une conversation où un gars dirait qu'il avait trouvé ma cachette, mais de ne pas le savoir parce que j'comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, non?...Pas que quiconque puisse trouver l'une de mes planques. Seul Hidan aurait une chance et c'est parce qu'il est un ninja, il n'y a plus personne travaillant avec notre chakra.»

«Parlant de lui, pourquoi on ne l'a pas amené avec nous?», demanda la femme avant de baisser la tête pour se protéger le visage d'une rafale de vent particulièrement violente.

«Parce qu'il se serait tellement ennuyé qu'il ne saurait même pas quoi faire avec lui-même…et qu'il nous abandonnerait pour aller directement au Hueco Mundo quand il comprendrait qu'on va pas se battre.», répondit Naruto avec désinvolture alors qu'il continuait d'ouvrir le chemin. «Et puis, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller le QG parce qu'Urahara est supposé venir installer son super cool terrain d'entraînement sous le bâtiment. Il avait juste une petite requête de rien du tout avant de se mettre au travail.»

XxxXxxX

Hidan s'était rendu au magasin d'Urahara pour lui venir en aide. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas supposés travailler ensemble dans la même équipe sous les ordres de Naruto? Il fallait bien se serrer les coudes entre camarades…bon, il y avait aussi le fait que le scientifique lui avait promis de lui donner toute la nourriture qu'il voulait, mais personne sain d'esprit ne pourrait lui en vouloir : c'était Naruto qui faisait l'épicerie pour le QG et, comme tout le monde le sait, Naruto égale ramen…Hidan avait le goût de manger autre chose que des nouilles pour une fois.

L'immortel dans son gigai était assis dans une barrière d'emprisonnement avec un air ennuyé. Tessai, qui était assis juste devant l'Arrancar, semblait très concentré alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer d'empêcher Hidan de s'échapper ou d'attaquer. L'ancien ninja aux cheveux gris regarda l'homme moustachu avec un air blasé, «Tu sais…si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ça fait un putain de long moment que j'l'aurais fait. J'vais pas vous toucher, toi et ton ami blond…Uzumaki m'enfermerait encore une fois quelque part de sacré pour le restant de l'éternité.»

«Je suis désolé, Hidan-san.», s'excusa sincèrement l'assistant de l'excentrique scientifique. «Il s'agit d'une précaution. Urahara-san désire que tu sois sous ta forme d'Arrancar afin de pouvoir t'étudier et en apprendre plus à leur sujet. Les informations que l'on a recueillies à propos de ta forme de Vasto Lorde sont incroyablement précises et nous n'avons toujours pas fini de les analyser. Cependant, nous n'avons jamais eu la chance d'examiner un Arrancar.»

«Okay.», répondit Hidan, ne comprenant pas encore dans quoi il s'était embarqué. «Mais j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut que tu m'attaches pour ça.» Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'ex capitaine blond s'approcher pour lui. Il va cependant de soi qu'il le remarqua lorsque ce dernier lui donna un petit coup du bas de sa canne pour séparer son âme de son gigai, gigai qui fut alors transporté plus loin pour être mis en sureté.

«Nous allons simplement effectuer quelques tests sur toi Hidan.», annonça le scientifique, marchant en direction de Tessai tout en faisant tourner sa canne dans les airs. L'homme aux lunettes activa une petite barrière autour du corps du Hollow, «Cette barrière est là simplement au cas où tu voudrais nous attaquer.», continua-t-il avant de donner un puissant coup de canne sur la tête de l'immortel.

Hidan ne sembla même pas remarqué qu'il venait de recevoir un coup, «J'ai rien senti. Hierro (Peau d'acier). C'est une des techniques que j'ai pu recréer en analysant ce que les trois idiotes me disaient sur les Arrancar.» Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de sa bouche, «Avec ma quantité de Reiatsu, tu seras jamais capable de me blesser avec ta pathétique canne de merde.»

«Je suis content de l'apprendre.», dit Urahara d'une voix semi-terrifiante, souriant d'une façon peu engageante. «Il semblerait que nous puissions déjà augmenter le niveau des tests.» Il sortit son épée de l'intérieur de sa canne, «Juste un petit conseil d'ami avant de commencer, sache que mon Zanpakuto n'aime pas se faire appeler 'pathétique canne de merde', alors je m'excuse en avance pour ceci. Okiro, Benihime (Réveilles-toi, princesse écarlate).» Le Zanpakuto revêtit l'apparence d'une épée de longueur moyenne avec une poignée de forme étrange. Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré a demandé l'avis d'Hidan sur l'apparence de cette arme, il aurait dit qu'elle était assez bizarre…mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de Zanpakuto de toute sa vie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?», demanda l'immortel avec amusement. «Me couper quelques tranches de pain et me faire un sandwich? Si c'est ça, j'préfère que tu m'le fasses au jambon.»

«Ouais…», dit Urahara avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais avec un air de compassion écrit sur le visage. «Elle n'a pas trop aimé cette remarque non plus, alors je m'excuse encore une fois en avance. Tu devrais survivre, ne t'en fais pas…un peu sonné, mais vivant quand même…j'espère.» Les yeux d'Hidan s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la lame de l'épée briller d'une lumière rouge, «Premier test : la durabilité des Arrancar dans différentes situations d'intensité variable. Nake, Benihime (chante, princesse écarlate)!»

«Attends, quoi?», parvint à dire le Hollow avant que le scientifique ne tranche l'air devant lui, envoyant une vague d'énergie couleur sang dans sa direction. L'attaque explosa lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa cible et l'onde de choc souleva un nuage de poussière, «Ow! Bordel de merde, ça a fait vachement mal, espèce de bâtard. T'es tellement chanceux que j'aie eu le temps de bloquer avec ma faux, putain de salop!»

«Hum…», commença Urahara en sortant un bloc-notes de nulle part. «Le sujet semble en bonne santé malgré qu'il ait encaissé un faible coup de Benihime. Je ferais mieux d'augmenter l'intensité des attaques…ou peut-être que je devrais lui enlevé sa faux pour qu'il ne puisse pas rediriger une partie de la puissance de l'impact.» Il haussa les épaules et sourit, «Bof, on a tout le temps du monde pour faire des tests et on dirait que j'aurais pas à te soigner après chaque essai! Tu peux considérer que c'est un entraînement pour ton Hierro, Hidan.»

«Vas te faire foutre avec ta canne de vieillard!», hurla Hidan avec défiance.

XxxXxxX

«Ouais…», continua Naruto en se croisant les deux bras derrière la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage. «Hidan devrait être capable d'encaisser ça. C'est un dur à cuire.»

Yoruichi secoua la tête avec amusement avant de lui poser une question. «Okay, alors on fait quoi ici finalement? Ce n'est pas exactement le plus romantique des endroits pour amener une fille en vacance, Naruto.», plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire amusé, «De toute évidence, tu n'es jamais venue aussi loin dans le nord pour voir les aurores boréales. Je vais peut-être de ramener ici une autre fois pour les observer et on verra ce que tu diras à ce moment.» Le blond se frotta alors le menton, «Je suppose que si tu veux vraiment je pourrais t'amener quelque part de plus 'romantique' sur le chemin du retour. Est-ce que tu sais parler d'autres langues ou bien est-ce que je dois t'apprendre avant qu'on se rende à un endroit cool?»

Yoruichi lui servit un sourire que seule une femme avec un plan diabolique peut faire, «Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne garderait pas tout ça pour plus tard et que tu ne me dis pas plutôt pourquoi je suis ici en train de me faire geler les oreilles?»

«Comme tu veux.», acquiesça-t-il. «En fait, j'ai caché des choses un peu partout autour du globe. Des trésors de mon ère sur lesquels je suis parvenu à mettre la main.»

La femme-chat cligna des yeux, «Est-ce qu'on va voir le Gedo Mazo machin-truc-chose avec tous les monstres à l'intérieur dont tu me parlais l'autre jour?» Elle le vit se retourner avec une expression horrifiée écrite sur le visage.

«Jamais de la vie!», s'exclama Naruto avec alarme. «Moins il y a de gens qui savent exactement où cette statue est et mieux le monde s'en portera. De toute façon, il n'y a que moi qui peut aller à l'endroit où elle est, je m'en suis assuré…Non, on va plutôt voir une de mes armureries. J'ai une tonne d'armes que la majorité des gens considérerait irréelles et fantastiques et on se dirige vers celle dont j'aurais le plus besoin dans le futur proche. Et j'veux rien entendre par rapport à l'endroit où je l'ai cachée. En fait, mes autres cachettes sont plus difficiles à atteindre que celle vers laquelle on se dirige.»

Yoruichi remarqua finalement que Naruto avait activé ses Rinnegan et semblait examiner les environs avec attention, «Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste?»

«Quelque chose de cool.», répondit évasivement Naruto et la shinigami fit une petite moue, déçue que sa curiosité n'ait pas été satisfaite. «C'est une de mes armes préférées. Je l'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la sceller indéfiniment comme quasiment toutes les autres. Je l'ai fait réparer et je lui ai moi-même apporté quelques améliorations, puis j'ai appris à l'utiliser comme un pro…puis je l'ai cachée. Mais vous, les shinigami, avez vos Zanpakuto alors j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose de supplémentaire…c'est ma façon de pouvoir vous combattre sans trop m'exposer à vos coups. Donc, c'est pour ça que je viens chercher mon épée, parce que les plus forts d'entre vous coupent mes kunai comme s'ils étaient fait en plastique.»

Un sourire quasi arrogant apparut sur le visage de Yoruichi lorsqu'elle entendit à quel point il était déçu d'apprendre les limites de ses armes ninja, «Eh bien, c'est sûr que si tu les compares avec des armes qui peuvent couper l'âme…c'est pratiquement comme s'ils étaient fait en plastique, c'est vrai. J'espère seulement que celle que tu es venu chercher ici n'est pas aussi fragile.»

«T'en fais surtout pas pour ça…je ne suis même pas sûr que _je _pourrais briser la lame de cette arme même si je le voulais.», lui dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à monter une douce pente. «Au fait, on est quasiment rendu.» Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait rien dans les environs qui indiquait que _quelque chose_ se trouvait près d'eux.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Yoruichi regarda autour d'elle, attendant que ce qui était supposé arriver…arrive. Elle s'était attendue à voir un temple gardé par une horde de monstres ou quelque chose du genre. «Alors…elle est où ton arme? J'vois rien moi.»

«Un ninja doit toujours voir au-delà des apparences, Yoruichi-chan. Tu ne te fies qu'à tes yeux.», remarqua Naruto tandis qu'il commençait à faire une série de mudras qui se termina lorsqu'il mit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour prier. Un petit tremblement de terre avec le sage en tant qu'épicentre fit craquer la glace devant eux et un pilier de pierre sur lequel reposait une étrange tablette sortit du sol. Naruto prit un kunai et s'entailla profondément la main avant de rapidement la poser sur la tablette, la repoussant sous la surface du sol. Un genre de tourbillon se forma devant les deux amis, réorganisant la neige, la glace et les pierres sous tout ça. Lorsque le mouvement circulaire cessa, un petit trou de la largeur d'un homme était apparu au centre du cratère nouvellement créé. Naruto fit signe à sa compagne de le suivre et elle souleva les sourcils, confuse, mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait.

Le trou dans le sol conduisait à un passage extrêmement étroit qui semblait intemporels si ce n'était du pergélisol qui le couvrait…l'architecture avait vraiment dû être bien réfléchie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la chambre principale, ils purent voir une pièce qui semblait avoir été creusée en plein centre d'un glacier : tout était fait de glace. Il y avait plusieurs étagères dans le fond sur lesquelles s'empilaient une multitude de rouleaux tous marqués de kanji. Naruto s'approcha de la tablette la plus basse et pris quelques-uns des rouleaux. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne, «C'est simplement des armes ninja régulières : kunai, shuriken, des trucs comme ça. Il ne m'en restait quasiment plus lorsqu'on s'est rendu à la Soul Society. Heureusement que les forgerons là-bas ne sont pas aussi en maque de pratique que ceux de cette époque.»

Hochant la tête, Yoruichi continuant d'admirer la pièce. L'endroit était magnifique et féérique, «Est-ce que t'as construit cet endroit toi-même? Et comment t'as fait pour le retrouver à partir de l'extérieur? Tout est pareil dehors!»

«J'ai les meilleurs yeux au monde, Yoruichi-chan.», répondit Naruto alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers un piédestal situé dans une petite alvéole adjacente à la pièce principale. «Je peux voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir, comme par exemple le chakra qui garde cet endroit dans un tel état de conservation. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'être dans la zone générale pour retrouver cette cachette. J'ai utilisé tellement de chakra pour construire ce sous-sol qu'on dirait quasiment que quelqu'un me guide avec un véritable fort.»

«Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que j'ai senti une petite quantité de Reiatsu lorsqu'on a commencé à approcher cet endroit.», commenta la femme. Elle s'en souvenait, car elle avait été surprise de ressentir quoi que ce soit dans un endroit littéralement désert.

«Ouais.», dit Naruto alors qu'il regardait une boîte d'un noir profond qui reposait sur le socle. «Connais-tu un meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose qu'au milieu de nulle part, avec absolument rien pour indiquer qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de cacher là? J'ai environ une douzaine de planques comme ça.» Il se refit une entaille sur la main— la première avait déjà guérie— et il la posa sur la boîte. Son sang fut absorbé par l'objet et il retira sa main pour faire une longue série de mudras.

S'approchant de son ami, Yoruichi ricana lorsqu'elle vit ce que Naruto faisait, «En tout cas, on peut dire que t'as un fichu de bon système de sécurité pour un monde sans ninja.»

Le blond roula les yeux avec un sourire amusé, continuant tout de même de composer ses signes, «T'as vu la TV et les nouvelles. Les archéologues trouvent des tas d'endroits comme ici à longueur de journée. Même s'ils sont extrêmement chanceux et qu'ils découvrent mon sanctuaire par hasard, ils ne pourront jamais prendre quoi que ce soit sans l'habileté de contrôler leur chakra. Et même s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui sait encore comment manipuler cette énergie et qu'il trouvait cet endroit, il lui faudrait des siècles pour déchiffre mon code et accéder à mes trésors les plus importants…comme celui-ci par exemple.» Il finit sa série de mudras et replaça sa main sur le couvercle de la boîte, un 'clic' satisfaisant résonnant pour récompenser ses efforts.

Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle, Yoruichi regarda attentivement à l'intérieur pour voir quel trésor son compagnon pouvait bien garder sous si haute protection…elle avait hâte de voir ce pour quoi elle s'était aventurer dans cet infernal désert blanc. Mais lorsque l'intérieur fut visible, tout ce qu'elle put voir, reposant sur un support recouvert de soie, fut la poignée d'une épée…sans lame. L'œil droit de la noble à la peau foncée fut soudainement pris d'une crise de tics, «C'est ça?»

«C'est ça.», confirma Naruto, sortant joyeusement la partie d'arme présente dans le fond de la boîte. Il la mit dans sa poche, se retourna pour quitter la cachette, et se mit à siffloter un air entraînant qui résonnait sur les parois de la grotte de glace alors qu'il se mettait à marcher.

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Yoruichi tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas, «Tu m'as traînée jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde…pour une poignée d'épée?»

«Yep.»

«…Oh, j'ai compris! Il y a une lame quelque part et on doit y aller pour reforger ton épée, c'est ça? Tu sais, afin que même si quelqu'un parvenait à trouver une des deux parties, il ne pourrait quand même pas l'utiliser.»

«Nope.»

Une veine apparut sur le front de Yoruichi tandis qu'elle regardait Naruto refermer le cratère dans lequel ils s'étaient enfoncés, laissant la surface de la terre intacte, exactement comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venu ici. Les seuls signes de leur présence étaient leurs traces de pas, mais elles seraient bientôt recouvertes de neige d'une façon ou d'une autre, «Alors…ça a juste une valeur sentimentale?»

Naruto s'étouffa quasiment avec sa propre salive tellement il était surpris d'une telle déclaration. «Mais où es-tu allé chercher ça? Tu sauras que cette mission est basée uniquement sur l'aspect pratique de cet objet, ma chère.», dit-il hautainement en ressortant ledit objet de sa poche. Il ricana quelque peu lorsqu'il vit le regard haineux que lança Yoruichi en direction de son arme, maintenant certaine que leur temps et leurs efforts avaient été inutiles. «C'est une des choses les plus cool que je possède.»

«Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une antiquité tout juste bonne pour la poubelle.», dit-elle, toujours pas convaincue que leur voyage avait eu un quelconque but.

«Ouais, c'est ça.», grommela Naruto avec irritabilité avant de tenir la poignée d'épée devant le visage indifférent de sa compagne. «C'est le Raijin no Ken (épée du Dieu de la foudre), et tu ferais mieux de respecter mon butin et de lui donner tout le respect qu'il mérite!» Après l'exclamation de Naruto, une longue lame d'énergie jaune apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la partie tranchante d'une épée. L'arme brillait fortement et elle avait pratiquement touché Yoruichi qui avait à peine eu le temps de reculer son visage avec surprise, «La force est avec _moi_, dattebayo!»

«C'est quoi _ça_?», demanda la femme en se frottant ses yeux douloureux : bon sang, c'est qu'elle avait quasiment été aveuglée par cette fichue épée. «Est-ce que c'est de l'électricité?»

Naruto joua avec son arme, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre pour se réhabituer à son maniement, «Ouais, c'est du chakra Raiton. La lame est créée avec de l'énergie électrique pure. Ça fait drôlement mal aussi, même quand on se fait pas couper ou transpercer. Juste y toucher est suffisant.»

Lorsque les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux à cause de son quasi aveuglement furent enfin disparues, Yoruichi se permis d'examiner plus attentivement le nouvel engin de son compagnon, «Tu dis que tu l'as reforgée?»

«Je dirais plutôt que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de la reforger, mais ouais.», répondit Naruto avant d'arrêter de fournir de l'énergie à l'épée qui retourna sous sa forme de simple poignée. «Au début, elle n'était pas vraiment spéciale. Même que Sasuke et moi on l'avait brisée. Je l'ai fait reforger avec le métal le plus solide que je connaissais, mais elle a _encore_ été cassée dans un de mes combats les plus violents. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire une lame de chakra grâce au fuinjutsu. Et maintenant, non seulement elle est littéralement incassable, mais je peux faire plein de trucs cool avec.» Il tourna alors la tête en direction de la femme, «Où est ton Zanpakuto? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant…»

Elle agita la main comme on le ferait pour chasser une mouche agaçante…une mouche agaçante qui serait congelée par cette température, «Je n'aime pas trop l'utiliser…alors je ne l'utilise pas. Mais j'étais un _capitaine_, alors sois certain que j'en ai un et qu'il est tout aussi puissant que les autres.»

Naruto hocha la tête, «Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire, je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais sur toi…c'est pas comme si t'en avais vraiment besoin de toute manière.» Il regarda une autre fois en direction de la poignée de son arme et un sourire satisfait trouva son chemin sur son visage, «Tu m'as manqué, ma belle épée super-cool. Ces shinigami vont pas en revenir quand ils vont voir toutes les capacités que je t'ai ajoutées.»

La surprise engendrée par l'apparence du sujet de leur quête maintenant derrière elle, Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de son ami, «_Il a l'air tellement excité juste à cause de cette vieille arme. Ça ne prend vraiment pas grand-chose pour lui faire plaisir, huh? Mais je suppose qu'avec un passé comme le sien, il essaie d'apprécier tous les petits plaisirs que la vie a à offrir…surtout quand on sait à quel point la sienne sera longue._» Elle fut brusquement rappelée à la réalité lorsqu'elle réalisa que le blond lui avait posé une question, «Huh? Désolée, tu pourrais répéter?»

Naruto s'exécuta, «J'ai dit : où veux-tu que je t'amène, Yoruichi-chan? Le voyage avait pour seul but de récupérer le Raijin no Ken et me refaire une réserve d'armes ninja pour le QG. Et en plus, t'as été une bonne fille en ne te débattant pas trop pour ne pas venir cette fois-ci, contrairement à l'autre jour quand on est allé chercher Hidan. Je sais que tu détestes les gigai. Ce qui signifie que je te dois de magnifiques vacances à la destination de ton choix.»

Elle lui servit un regard suspicieux, «Et tu vas vraiment m'inviter n'importe où, aucune restriction?»

«Dis-moi où tu veux aller et on y sera demain.», confirma Naruto. «Je peux t'inviter dans n'importe quel coin de la planète et on peut faire tout ce que tu veux. L'argent n'est absolument pas un problème, et de toute façon tu en vaux bien la peine. En plus, on aura probablement pas la chance de faire des choses comme ça lorsqu'Aizen commencera à bouger…»

«Parfait, j'vais m'en souvenir.», dit Yoruichi d'une voix où perçait sa satisfaction vis-à-vis des termes que son ami lui avait donnés. Ils continuèrent leur chemin de retour à la civilisation en silence, la femme réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle souhaitait passer le reste du voyage.

XxxXxxX

«Et voilà, monsieur Hidan.», dit timidement la petite Ururu, tendant une tasse de thé à un Hidan de retour dans son gigai. Il était couvert de blessures et de bandages à plusieurs endroits sur son corps. Le nouvellement Arrancar accepta le breuvage avec un grognement irrité alors qu'il était en train de fixer du regard Urahara qui se situait assis de l'autre côté de la table de cuisine.

«Alors tu dis qu'arracher ton masque t'a transformé en Arrancar?», demanda-t-il à son invité qui grogna affirmativement, bien qu'il le foudroyait toujours du regard. «Et je dois dire que tu es extrêmement puissant pour un Arrancar, ou du moins c'est ce que je crois. Un Hollow avec des pouvoirs de shinigami…», continua-t-il avec un air inhabituellement sérieux. «_Ce n'était donc pas assez de ruiner la vie de ces huit-là, n'est-ce pas, Aizen? Tu as utilisé le Hougyoku pour te faire ta petite armée personnelle…Mais que crois-tu être en train d'accomplir?_»

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la voix de l'immortel s'éleva, «Alors…après ta petite séance de torture à mes dépends…est-ce que tu vas enfin construire ce fichu terrain d'entraînement sous le QG? Je vais bientôt devoir commencer à entraîner mes pouvoirs pour les comprendre.»

«Oh, ouais, ne t'en fais pas.», répondit le marchand en redevenant lui-même, c'est-à-dire terriblement enjoué et excentrique à outrance. «Je vais commencer à l'installer tantôt. En passant, merci pour ta précieuse aide…et merci de ne pas avoir essayé de me tuer quand tu as été libéré.»

Hidan fixa la canne qui reposait sur le bord de la table, «Ce Zanpakuto…c'est une arme démoniaque construite pour la destruction massive. Et tu dis que tous les shinigami en ont un comme celui-là?» Il secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de thé, «Ouais, j'suis vraiment content d'être du côté d'Uzumaki cette fois. Me battre contre tous les shinigami m'a l'air d'être plus de trouble que ça en vaut la peine, même pour la gloire de Jashin-sama.» Une information qui lui était sorti de la tête se rappela soudainement à sa mémoire, «Oh, c'est vrai! Uzumaki a appelé un peu plus tôt pour dire qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il était parti chercher. Lui et sexy-lady devraient être de retour d'ici la fin de la semaine.»

Urahara sortit son éventail d'on ne sait où et le mit devant son visage, «Oh, eh bien c'est tout un hasard ça! Parce que j'ai justement été contacté par Yamamoto et il se trouve qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois dire à Uzumaki-san.»

L'Arrancar fixa le scientifique avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur son visage, «Est-ce que c'est le genre de chose qui va le mettre en colère?»

Le blond prit un air songeur puis répondit, «Je ne dirais pas ça. Je dirais plutôt que c'est le genre de chose qui va rendre sa vie plus difficile pour un petit moment. Il se _pourrait_ qu'il n'aime pas ce que je vais lui apprendre, tout dépendamment de comment il se sent à propos de ça.»

Hidan haussa les épaules. «Bah, c'est mieux que rien j'suppose.», déclara-t-il avant de caler le reste de sa boisson chaude. «Pourrais-tu rappeler cette petit fille ici pour refaire le plein de ce qu'elle vient juste de me donner? C'est que je suis assoiffé moi et c'est vachement bon son jus chaud!...Et j'veux plus jamais voir ton Shikai de toute ma vie, j'suis clair?»

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi avait voulu aller à Hawaii, alors Naruto avait acheté des billets d'avion et avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles pour la nuit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de but au voyage maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, alors tant qu'ils retournaient à Karakura dans un lapse de temps acceptable…il n'y avait rien que quiconque pourrait dire.

Contente d'être finalement sortie du froid mordant du grand nord québécois, Yoruichi, vêtue d'un léger chandail violet et d'une jupe noire, s'étira sur le lit de la chambre que le blond avait louée. Elle porta son regard vers la fenêtre et vit un balcon offrant une magnifique vue sur la mer. Pour un séjour d'une nuit, on pouvait dire que l'immortel n'avait épargné aucune dépense! Il avait immédiatement demandé à la femme qui avait répondu à son appel si quelqu'un avait réservé leur meilleure suite et, lorsqu'il avait reçu une réponse négative, s'était empresser de la prendre pour eux-mêmes. «Où est-ce que tu trouves tout cet argent?», demanda Yoruichi à son compagnon qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit, dévalisant le mini réfrigérateur sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il prenait. «Tes livres ne peuvent certainement pas se vendre aussi bien que l'argent ne serait plus un problème pour toi!»

Naruto sortit la tête du frigidaire avec une expression confuse écrite sur le visage. Il avait le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau entre les dents, mais il éloigna le breuvage de sa bouche pour répondre à la question qui lui était posée, «Eh bien, en fait mes livres se vendent _réellement _aussi bien que ça….Sans farce. Et j'ai transférer mon argent d'un compte à un autre à environ tous les quatre-vingt ans…l'espérance de vie normale. Puis, ce nouveau compte reçoit encore plus d'argent parce que je continue de vendre mes livres. Il faut aussi penser à tout l'intérêt que j'ai pu accumuler dans chacun de mes comptes. Il n'y a absolument pas de raison pour que je ne sois pas complètement plein aux as, surtout que je ne dépense pas beaucoup lorsque je suis seul.» Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, «Mais tu en vaux tellement la peine, Yoruichi-chan!»

«Aww.», dit la femme avec un air joueur, tendant la main pour pincer gentiment la joue du blond. «T'es trop mignon, Naruto.» Elle cligna soudainement des yeux et se décida à lui poser la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, «Mais _pourquoi_ es-tu aussi gentil? Et pas qu'avec moi, avec toutes les femmes que tu rencontres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un coureur de jupons, j'en suis certaine, alors pourquoi?»

Naruto détourna les yeux et replongea la tête dans le réfrigérateur. «C'est une femme qui m'a mis au monde en donnant sa vie pour moi. Des femmes ont sauvé ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Lorsque j'étais jeune, une tonne de femmes étaient plus fortes que moi et auraient pu me botter le derrière, et une femme a même sacrifié sa vie pour me ramener d'entre les morts en me donnant une chance de corriger mon erreur ultime. Pour toutes ces raisons, je considère les femmes comme de vrais joyaux. Pas pour des raisons physiques, mais parce que j'ai expérimenté les deux extrêmes dont sont capables les femmes. Vous pouvez être de merveilleuses esprits de compréhension, et des tueuses sans pitié.», finit-il avec un sourire. «Toutes les femmes qui pensent que m'accorder un peu de temps dans leur journée en vaut la peine sont encore plus spéciales pour moi.»

«_Je pense que c'est incroyable qu'il ne soit pas devenu amer et en colère contre le monde en général après tout ce temps. Dans le fond, malgré toutes ces idioties et toute cette puissance…il n'est qu'un grand sensible, n'est-ce pas?_» Yoruichi se retourna pour être couchée sur le dos et elle bailla, «Je pense que le décalage horaire est juste un mythe. Changer de fuseau horaire ne m'a pas affecté, je suis toujours autant fatiguée.»

«Dors un peu dans ce cas.», dit Naruto en sortant la tête du mini frigo, se préparant à quitter la pièce. «J'vais aller me coucher dans l'autre chambre. On se revoit demain matin.»

Yoruichi roula les yeux en sautant hors du lit pour l'attraper par le bras, «Oh, fais pas ton prude. On a déjà dormi ensemble au Seireitei et en plus il n'y a personne ici cette fois. Ça serait vraiment injuste que tu dépenses tout cet argent et que tu dormes sur un lit inconfortable.»

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et sourit, avant de se retourner vers elle. La femme, peu rassurée, se mit à reculer lentement. «Alors tu ne veux pas que je parte.», affirma-t-il d'une voix basse qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la shinigami. «Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi, mademoiselle chat?»

«C'est toi qui a payé pour la suite.», dit-il en le laissant passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. «Et je pense que je commence à être habituée à dormir avec ma tête appuyée sur ton torse. Je suis certaine que je n'arriverais pas à dormir dans un endroit aussi inconnu sans mon oreiller immortel.», continua-t-elle avec humour avant de tourner des yeux pleins de fausses larmes vers le blond. «Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas de cœur et que tu me laisserais dormir toute seule dans le noir?»

Naruto fut obligé de détourner les yeux. Même après plus d'années que quiconque pouvait compter, il était toujours aussi facilement manipulé par les demandes que les femmes près de lui lui faisaient…pas qu'il aurait dit non à une offre comme celle-là de toute façon.

XxxXxxX

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et les deux tourtereaux ne dormaient toujours pas, préférant discuter. «Alors, c'est quoi le plan?», demanda Yoruichi alors que sa tête reposait sur la poitrine nue de son compagnon. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, tellement que le fait que l'autre dorme dans ses sous-vêtements ne les dérangeait absolument plus. «Quand on sera de retour, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?»

Naruto soupira, regardant les cheveux mauve de son amie se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, «La première chose à faire sera de te trouver un bureau dans le QG. Ensuite, il va falloir aider Hidan à s'habituer à tout ce que sa forme d'Arrancar peut faire, parce que s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire, il ne sera pas aussi utile qu'il pourrait l'être. Surtout que s'il n'utilise que son gigai et du ninjutsu, il ne serait probablement pas capable de vaincre quoi que ce soit qui est plus puissant qu'un Menos Grande. Son gigai n'a pas encore fait suffisamment de chakra pour qu'il puisse être un adversaire intéressant…pour l'instant du moins. Mais ça risque de prendre des années avant que son gigai soit à son maximum.»

Yoruichi hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Il était évident que la deuxième recrue de leur équipe était immensément puissante, mais il avait besoin d'apprendre comment utiliser ce pouvoir sinon il serait inutile dans un combat, «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à propos du Hueco Mundo?»

«On a deux options.», répliqua Naruto. «On peut y retourner pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les lieux en général, parce qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien pour le moment…et on pourrait peut-être même lancer une attaque préventive si on se fait une carte de l'endroit assez rapidement. Sinon, on peut attendre que quelque chose arrive dans le monde des humains. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire à Karakura de toute façon, et tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir trop de choses dans notre plat en même temps.» Il baissa les yeux vers la forme qui reposait sur son torse, «Mais toi, tu vas m'aider à recruter d'autres personnes. J'ai vu vos divisions dans le Gotei 13…quatre ou cinq personnes dans mon équipe ne fait pas très sérieux.»

«Et si jamais il y a quelqu'un en particulier que j'aime et qui, je crois, ferait un bon ajout au groupe?», s'informa-t-elle en levant les yeux pour le regarder avec une expression semblable à celle qu'un chat afficherait après avoir mangé le poisson rouge de la famille.

Naruto ricana en voyant le regard de son amie, «Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me dire à qui tu penses et on verra s'ils sont à la hauteur et intéressés à se joindre à nous.» Il roula les yeux, «Tu veux encore inclure tous les amis d'Ichigo, c'est ça? J'te l'ai déjà dit : ils ne voudront pas nous joindre si lui ne nous joint pas, et il ne voudra jamais.» Il se gratta le dessus de la tête avant d'ajouter quelque chose. «Et en plus, je dois le guider vers Shinji et les autres Vizards. C'est trop dangereux de le laisser libre comme ça sans qu'il sache comment contrôler son Hollow. J'ai quasiment envie de botter le derrière d'Urahara pour ça, c'est de sa faute.», dit-il avec un ton irrité avant que la bouche de Yoruichi ne vienne couvrir la sienne.

La femme se recula après un moment et plaça un doigt sur le nez de l'immortel, «Ne blâme pas Kisuke. Ichigo va très bien s'en sortir, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu dois faire quand l'école recommencera.» Il grommela à propos de son retour à l'école, ce qui fit rigoler sa compagne avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse encore une fois. «C'est une très bonne couverture et tu le sais. Peut-être que tu vas même parvenir à gagner la confiance d'Ichigo, parce que je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas encore.»

«Comme si ce que pense le gamin m'importait!», s'exclama Naruto. «Il peut tout à fait continuer à ne pas me faire confiance pendant que je lui sauve la peau encore et encore et on verra à quel point c'est logique.» Il sourit alors à Yoruichi en la serrant dans ses bras, «Il est juste fâcher parce que je lui ai volé son très sexy sensei temporaire.»

La femme éclata d'un rire séduisant et posa son front contre celui du blond. «Oh, tu m'as volée, huh? Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que quand je te dis des choses que tu dois savoir à propos de la Soul Society et de notre monde en général tu vas m'appeler 'Yoruichi-sensei'?», ronronna-t-elle quasiment.

«Seulement si tu m'appelles 'Naruto-sama' quand je fais des trucs cool.», retourna l'Uzumaki d'une voix basse. «…Est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça Yoruichi-chan? Tu t'approches vraiment près de la ligne de non-retour, tu sais?»

Elle ricana, «Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, si tu as tellement peur que je change d'avis, je suppose que je pourrais m'habiller et qu'on pourrait ignorer—.» Elle laissa un rire étouffé franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Naruto l'embrassa. Après un moment, elle ferma simplement les yeux et savoura le baiser tandis qu'elle commençait un duel de langues avec le blond sous elle.

**(Début du lemon) **

Tous les doutes que la femme avait concernant la volonté de Naruto quant à la manière de passer le reste de la nuit s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le blond détacher sa brassière pour rapidement la jeter à côté du lit. «_On dirait bien que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il veut._», pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle passait sa main dans les cheveux hérissés de son compagnon et que les doigts de ce dernier dansaient sur la peau nue de son dos.

«_Eh bien, son petit côté dragueur n'est certainement pas sa manière pour compenser sa timidité dans un lit._», se dit Naruto en lui-même tandis qu'il laissait la femme commencer à dominer leur petit jeu de langue. Il laissa alors ses deux mains descendre le long du dos de sa camarade jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'endroit où le dos perd son nom. Il donna une bonne tape sur l'arrière-train de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle sentit la claque tomber sur ses fesses, Yoruichi s'assit sur Naruto et lui donna un regard inquisitif. Pensant qu'il l'avait offusquée, Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Ça t'a offensée? Désolé.»

Le visage de la femme fut une nouvelle fois éclairé par son sourire, «J'ai pas dit que j'avais pas aimé. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.» Elle agrippa alors, à hauteur des poignets, les deux mains du blond pour les placer sur son abondante poitrine. «Alors? C'est pas mieux de pouvoir toucher plutôt que de juste regarder? Mais vas-y pas trop fort, huh?» Elle poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle le sentit commencer à gentiment pétrir ses seins.

«T'en fais pas Yoruichi-chan, j'suis pas du genre à être violent.» Le blond rigola lorsqu'il vit Yoruichi fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'attention que ses mains lui donnaient. Hey, s'entraîner à faire des mudras pouvait être plus utile que pour simplement perfectionner des jutsu! «Je ne veux pas te faire mal.»

En tant que représailles pour cette remarque qui laissait entendre qu'il la sous-estimait, Yoruichi commença un lent et constant mouvement de rotation avec ses hanches, tourmentant l'érection du blond, «Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal même si tu essayais. Gigai ou pas.»

«Compris…», arriva-t-il à siffler entre ses dents, résistant à l'envie de la renverser pour lui faire payer son petit tour de passe-passe. Elle rendait ça absolument agonisant et il savait qu'elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle faisait...pas que ça semblait importer à Yoruichi. Il supposa qu'il allait devoir s'arranger pour que la manière dont elle le faisait se sentir lui importe en lui rendant la pareille. Dans un effort pour riposter contre cette déesse et son apparente habileté à le provoquer même dans un moment semblable, le blond retira l'une de ses mains de la poitrine de la femme et la glissa sous la bande des petites culottes de sa compagne.

Yoruichi essaya sans succès de retenir un halètement de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts très expérimentés de l'immortel commencer à jouer avec tous les bons endroits. «Oh mon dieu…», murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais le blond parvint à l'entendre.

Il avait insérer deux doigts en elle, faisant des mouvements de va et vient de vitesse changeante, tandis que son autre main était dans le dos de la femme, la maintenant en place contre lui. «Est-ce que ça fait longtemps? Moi oui.»

«O-Oui.», réussi à bégayer Yoruichi en essayant de surmonter l'intense vague de plaisir qui inondait son corps. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec la façon dont les doigts de Naruto la guidaient. Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses yeux dorés dans les yeux bleus de son amant, «Est-ce que tu rirais si je te disais que si tu avais vraiment quitté la pièce plut tôt je serais probablement allé te violer pendant la nuit? Ça fait plus de cent ans.»

Naruto claqua sa langue sur son palais, plutôt impressionné par la volonté de Yoruichi. «Environ cinquante ans pour moi.», lui admit-il. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'écoutait à peine, se contentant de le fixer avec des yeux voilés remplis de désir. «Ne te retiens surtout pas pour moi, Yoruichi-chan.», dit-il, et comme si un interrupteur avait soudainement été allumé dans la tête de la femme, elle se dégagea lentement de ses doigts talentueux, finit de se déshabiller —pas qu'il lui restait grand-chose au départ—, et se traîna jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage. Elle mit un genou sur son bras droit pour le maintenir sur le lit, passa son autre jambe au-dessus de la tête du blond et s'assit à cheval sur le cou de Naruto de manière à ce que son dos soit face aux pieds de l'immortel.

«Tu m'as dit de ne pas me retenir.», se justifia la femme, léchant ses propres lèvres alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour regarder le beau visage de son amoureux. Elle sentit Naruto libérer ses deux bras pour les mettre dans son dos afin de la faire glisser jusqu'à sa bouche où il commença à faire un succulent cunnilingus à la shinigami. Yoruichi prit une poignée des cheveux de Naruto dans chaque main et le colla contre elle pour pouvoir sentir sa langue aller encore plus profondément. «_Un humain. Un humain me fait me sentir comme ça._», pensa-t-elle, relâchant une des touffes de cheveux blonds pour utiliser sa main nouvellement libre afin de malaxer son sein droit.

Elle entendit Naruto dire quelque chose sous elle, mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Cependant, les vibrations crées par sa voix amplifièrent son plaisir et ne faisaient qu'ajouter une nouvelle dimension à cette expérience. «Je suis désolée, pourrais-tu répéter Naruto? J'ai pas compris.», dit la femme avec un sourire espiègle. Elle émit un faible gémissement lorsqu'il s'exécuta et qu'il éclata de rire…du moins, elle présumait qu'il riait. Comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience de quelque chose, Yoruichi se leva du visage du blond, ce qui ne servit qu'à dérouter Naruto. Il savait, aussi certainement qu'il savait compter jusqu'à deux, qu'elle n'avait pas joui. Yoruichi fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et se repositionna sur la bouche du blond, mais cette fois en faisant face à ses pieds. «Pardon, j'étais vraiment égoïste.», dit-elle en retirant les boxers de son compagnon.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de Yoruichi entourer son phallus. «Tu n'étais pas égoïste du tout, Yoruichi-chan.», dit-il avec une voix tendue avant de laisser un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. «Si c'est ce que tu appelles être 'égoïste', tu peux être égoïste avec moi aussi souvent que tu veux.» À ce moment précis, il était à elle et elle était à lui, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Le fait que la bouche et la langue de Yoruichi aient trouvé un moyen de reproduire ses efforts n'était qu'un 'plus' selon lui. Il refit glisser sa compagne jusqu'à sa bouche et s'appliqua de nouveau pour faire jouir la shinigami.

Yoruichi bougeait sa tête de haut en bas, la verge de Naruto bien en place dans sa bouche. Elle essayait d'exprimer sa satisfaction et son plaisir avec des gémissements, mais ils étaient tous étouffés par l'outil de son compagnon. Elle prenait son temps pour le faire pénétrer profondément dans sa bouche, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le gland avait pénétré sa gorge, avant de le ressortir, y donnant de longs coups de langue de la base à la tête et vice-versa. Shihouin Yoruichi était une vraie briseuse de cœur et elle voulait que Naruto lui _court_ après lorsque cette nuit serait terminée, mais son plan était en train de lui exploser en plein visage parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle allait vouloir refaire ça au moins autant que lui.

Et c'était évident que Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait de son côté. Sa langue semblait accidentellement accrocher son clitoris encore et encore et il pouvait la sentir trembler de plaisir sur lui. Yoruichi n'était pas mauvaise à ce qu'elle faisait, loin de lui cette idée…mais ayant écrit des tonnes de livres traitant de ce sujet…ce n'était pas comme s'il y était novice lui-même. Et ce qu'il fallait comprendre, c'est qu'il voulait que Yoruichi en veuille _plus_. Il voulait lui donner assez de plaisir pour la faire vouloir revenir vers lui, parce que lui demander une reprise lui-même ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour le futur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait eu _besoin_ de lui, que même si ce n'était que pour le sexe, il s'en foutait pas mal en ce moment.

Il s'agissait donc de l'affrontement entre leurs deux volontés, «_Je vais le\la faire m'aimer. Il\Elle va avoir besoin de moi quand tout ça sera fini._»

Naruto arrêta de s'occuper de la fleur de Yoruichi et lui donna plutôt une petite tape sur les fesses, «Débarque Yoruichi-chan.» Elle fit avec réluctance ce qu'il lui demandait et se retourna avec un regard curieux pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi avait-il voulu arrêter? Un sourire qui l'intimidait/l'excitait était présent sur le visage du blond, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire valoir son opinion, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes avec pour seul moyen de support ses deux bras qui étaient appuyés sur le bas du lit.

Naruto se positionna derrière elle et s'immergea lentement dans le vagin de sa compagne. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient assez cadencé, gardant ses mains sur les hanches de la femme devant lui afin de la guider dans son rythme. Yoruichi agrippa un coin des draps et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une puissante plainte. «Naruto…espèce de salaud. J't'ai pas dit de faire ça.», dit-elle plutôt, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère, mais il était évident de par le ton qu'elle avait employé qu'elle n'avait _absolument_ rien à redire sur l'initiative de son amant.

«Non, c'est vrai.», admit-il tandis qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans sa première recrue. «Mais t'as jamais dit de pas le faire non plus. Et puis, je sais que _t'adores_ ça.», continua-t-il, donnant une claque sur la fesse droite de la femme, un peu comme il avait fait plus tôt.

«Idiot.», dit-elle d'un ton mordant avant qu'un coup de rein plus violent de son partenaire ne force un petit cri à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Naruto prit une de ses jambes et la souleva sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur angle. «T'es chanceux que je sois dans mon gigai parce que sinon tu serais en train de me supplier te de relâcher.», marmonna Yoruichi avec un sourire, regardant derrière elle pour faire un clin d'œil au blond.

Après une demi-douzaine de minutes, Naruto glissa ses deux bras autour de la femme et la souleva de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à genoux alors qu'il continuait de pénétrer la vulve de Yoruichi. Il mordilla et suça gentiment sur le cou de la shinigami, essayant d'y laisser une marque tandis que ses mains jouaient avec les mamelons maintenant durs de l'ex noble. Yoruichi avait passé un bras autour du cou de Naruto pour essayer de garder un meilleur équilibre, «Tu ne peux pas me faire jouir petit blondinet. Tu vas venir avant moi.» Elle rigola lorsqu'elle le sentit ricaner entre les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa nuque.

«Qui est en contrôle ici déjà?», lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille. «Techniquement, je suis _ton_ patron. Si je dis 'Jouis pour moi Yoruichi-chan.', c'est exactement je que je veux que tu fasses. Comme maintenant, par exemple.», dit-il avant de leur faire changer de position une fois de plus. Cette fois, il s'était assis, faisant un effort pour ne pas quitter le chaud fourreau de la femme qui lui faisait toujours dos, tandis qu'il agrippait les cuisses de cette dernière pour les lever dans les airs de manière à ce qu'elles soient complètement écartées. Les cris d'extases qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Yoruichi lorsqu'il commença à la faire rebondir sur son membre viril étaient une véritable symphonie pour ses oreilles.

Yoruichi se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, n'ayant même plus de voix pour crier puisque tout son air était accaparé pour produire ses gémissements qui augmentaient en intensité au fil du temps. Elle était complètement à sa merci. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de chevaucher cette vague jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit passée, littéralement. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un problème de quelque nature qu'il soit avec ce fait, «_J'en peux plus, on dirait qu'il va me fendre en deux!_»

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était _réellement_ plus expérimenté qu'elle, il savait _parfaitement_ bien comment faire prendre son pied à une femme, mais surtout parce qu'elle le tourmentait avec son corps depuis le premier jour de leur étrange mais grisante relation…pour toutes ces raisons, elle pouvait lui accorder une petite revanche, particulièrement puisqu'elle était certaine qu'elle allait jouir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle allait simplement devoir lui rendre la pareille plus tard sans son gigai…on verrait alors qui dominerait qui.

«Je viens, Yoruichi-chan.», avertit Naruto même s'il continuait de la faire sauter sur son organe exclusivement masculin. Il ne voulait surtout pas présumer que son amie allait le laisser éjaculer en elle, «Tu n'as qu'à débarqu—.»

«Si tu te retires avant que j'ai terminé, j'te jure que j'vais te tuer.», hurla Yoruichi alors qu'elle sentait son propre climax approcher, et s'il l'empêchait de jouir simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il se comportait comme un gentleman, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui ferait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était des étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses muscles vaginaux se resserrent autour du phallus du blond. La shinigami cria involontairement une dernière fois alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle, «Naruto, putain que t'es bon!»

«Kami, t'es tellement serrée Yoruichi-chan!», s'exclama Naruto lorsqu'il la sentit comprimer son pénis. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui et il jouit au fond de sa belle amante. Il enleva ses mains de sous les cuisses de la shinigami et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, frottant doucement le ventre de sa partenaire.

La respiration de Yoruichi commença finalement à se calmer et elle remarqua que Naruto était toujours enfoui profondément en elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retira avec un 'pop' sonore. Elle essaya de faire semblant de bouder, mais ne put que sourire tandis qu'il l'asseyait entre ses jambes avant de s'adosser contre la tête du lit. Elle prit exemple sur lui et s'accota contre le torse de l'immortel, lui donnant un libre accès à tout son corps qu'il s'empressa de masser, «Oh oui, il va falloir refaire ça Naruto. Encore, et encore, et encore.» Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avant d'agripper l'une des mains de l'Uzumaki pour y déposer un doux baiser. «En fait, il faudrait qu'on le refasse immédiatement…à moins que tu ne sois pas capable de le supporter…?», le provoqua-t-elle.

Naruto soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. «À quel heure est le vol demain matin?», demanda-t-il.

«Hum…» Elle mit un doigt sur son menton alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de leur horaire, «On est supposé décoller à 8h :15. Pourquoi?»

«Parce que…», répondit-il avec un immense sourire. «…on dormira pendant le vol. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser ma nuit avec une déesse se terminer après juste un round. Alors…est-ce que tu penses que _tu_ pourras le supporter?» Son érection refit son apparition lorsque la main de la femme trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa verge qu'elle massa un petit moment. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne saurait qualifier que de sexy, avant de se décoller de lui pour se coucher sur le dos sur le lit, les jambes écartées, comme une invitation.

Elle émit un rire cristallin alors qu'elle se mettait à la disposition de l'immortel. «Je sais que rester assise dans le siège de l'avion pendant tout le trajet du retour va être l'enfer, mais pour le moment, amène-moi au paradis, Naruto.», dit Yoruichi alors que son amant se dirigeait vers elle. Il se positionna à son entrée, l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'enfonça d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde.

**(Fin du lemon)**

XxxXxxX

Deux jours après son retour à Karakura, Naruto reçut la visite d'Urahara pour lui faire le débriefing concernant ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet d'Hidan et sur les Arrancar en général. Si c'était cet ennemi qu'ils allaient avoir à combattre, le scientifique s'était dit qu'il valait mieux les étudier maintenant plutôt que d'attendre au début de la guerre.

Leur Arrancar résident se tenait au centre du terrain d'entraînement que Kisuke avait, d'une manière connue de lui seul, construit pendant que Naruto et Yoruichi étaient partis au Québec. Le scientifique se tenait à côté d'Hidan alors qu'il venait tout juste d'installer un tableau de plexiglass transparent, certaines parties de l'anatomie du Hollow étant déjà entourées sur le plastique avec leur description juxtaposée à leur nom. Le marchand avait un long bâton de bois qu'il utilisait afin de pointer en direction d'Hidan, exactement comme un professeur de biologie. «Okay, alors comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit ici d'un spécimen de la race de shinigami-Hollow connue sous le nom d'Arrancar.»

«Duh.», dirent simultanément Naruto, Yoruichi, tous les assistants d'Urahara et même Hidan. Yoruichi se fit la porte-parole du groupe, «On le savait déjà, Kisuke. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as pensé que ça valait la peine de le répéter.»

Le scientifique plaça son éventail devant sa bouche avant de se tourner vers la femme, une étincelle qui n'augurait rien de bon présente dans les yeux, «Eh bien eh bien, voyez-vous ça…À moins que tu n'aies soudainement envie de nous dire ce que tu as fait avec Uzumaki-san pendant votre voyage, je te suggérais de me laisser terminer.»

«Quoi?», répondit-elle, réussissant très bien à empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues tandis que Naruto, à côté d'elle, avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. «On a simplement été chercher une arme qu'il avait cachée dans un endroit quasi inaccessible. C'est pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps.»

Hidan ricana et échangea un regard avec Urahara, «Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il avait très bien caché 'son arme'.» Les deux hommes se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le Reiatsu de Yoruichi commencer à s'agiter d'une façon menaçante. «Okay, tu ferais mieux de continuer cette fichue explication, bourreau de cœurs.»

«Tout à fait d'accord.», s'empressa de répondre le visé avant de frapper un bon coup avec sa baguette en bois sur le tableau. «Bon, où en étais-je?...Ah oui!, les Arrancar peuvent utiliser le cero de la même façon qu'un Hollow normal…mais avec une puissance décuplée. Aussi, selon ce qu'on a pu observer sur Hidan ici présent, ils ont encore le trou sur leur corps qui est plus ou moins la marque de commerce de tous les Hollow. Apparemment, il faut déjà que l'âme soit d'une puissance exceptionnelle pour que la transformation en Arrancar soit efficace. Grand minimum, je dirais un Adjudas particulièrement fort au moins…»

Naruto leva la main comme s'ils étaient en salle de classe, «Et qu'en est-il de ses connexions mentales?» Il reçut des regards interrogateurs de la part de tout le monde autour. «Quoi? Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsqu'il était un Vasto Lorde, il avait l'air encore plus violent que d'habitude…et le connaissant, c'est pas peu dire. Combien de fois est-ce que t'es allé au Hueco Mundo pendant qu'on était parti?», demanda-t-il à son compagnon shinobi.

Hidan leva la main droite avec quatre doigts de repliés, «Juste une fois pour une heure ou deux. C'est le fou avec le bâton de bois qui m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée d'aller pratiquer ce que je pouvais faire.»

«Hidan-Vasto Lorde aurait piqué une crise simplement pour rester là-bas ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus.», fit remarquer Yoruichi.

«À ce propos…», continua Urahara en pointant la tête d'Hidan à travers le plexiglass, frappant la vitre à plusieurs reprises simplement pour l'agacer. «Les Arrancar ont une anatomie ridiculement similaire à celle des shinigami. Tout est à la même place que dans le corps d'un adulte du Seireitei : son Saketsu (chaîne de l'âme) et son Hakusui (âme endormie) sont là où ils sont supposés être, et ses capacités mentales ne sont pas naturellement altérées par des pensées de violence et de sang contrairement à celles d'un Hollow traditionnel.»

Hidan intervint pour apporter une petite précision à ce que le scientifique venait de dire. «En fait, j'ai encore cette petite voix dans ma tête qui m'dit que j'devrais tous vous mettre en morceaux, mais j'y suis tellement habitué à cause de quand j'étais encore en vie que c'est plus comme un petit murmure de temps en temps qu'autre chose. Mais je sais maintenant comment respecter certains standards, alors c'est cool. J'devrais tuer personne ici…», dit-il avec un sourire sombre qui fit froid dans le dos des deux enfants, Ururu et Jinta.

Kisuke tapota quelques fois le tableau pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire, «Alors, une des choses les plus intéressantes que j'ai découverte à leur sujet, durant le temps que j'ai pu l'étudier, est en lien avec les autres pouvoirs qu'il possède. Les Arrancar ont la capacité de durcir leur peau en comprimant leur énergie spirituelle. Plus ils sont forts, meilleure leur défense est.» Il eut alors un rire quasi hautain, «Mais ne vous en faites surtout pas, c'est loin d'être impénétrable.»

«Arrête d'essayer de te faire bien paraître et continue ton explication avant que j't'enfonce tes sandales là où le soleil ne brille jamais!», grogna Hidan d'un ton irrité.

«Ah la la, tu m'as tout l'air de faire une rechute. Es-tu sûr que tu ne sens plus le besoin de tuer tout ce qui bouge?…Tout ça sonne plutôt violent.», dit gaiement Urahara avant de retourner à son exposé. «Bon, comme je le disais, les pouvoirs qu'ils ont sont _incroyablement_ intéressants. Notre Arrancar résident à le potentiel d'imiter le Shunpo des shinigami et même certains Kidô avec assez de travail. En plus de tout ça, il a plusieurs variantes de cero qu'il pourrait utiliser s'il avait l'ingéniosité nécessaire pour les inventer. Mais ce n'est même pas ça le plus intéressant.» Il tapa sur le plexiglass environ à la hauteur des mains de son cobaye.

«C'est ça le plus cool!», dit Hidan avec un sourire satisfait, tenant sa faux à trois lames dans une main et son étrange engin en forme de cylindre métallique dans l'autre.

«Exactement.», confirma le scientifique qui semblait assez excité par ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler à son auditoire attentive. «Ces deux armes sont le Zanpakuto de monsieur Arrancar ici présent.» Yoruichi lui donna un regard complètement stupéfait…ce qui était précisément ce que Kisuke voulait voir, «Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui je suis certain de ce que j'avance. La grande majorité du Reiatsu d'Hidan est scellé dans ses deux armes, exactement comme dans le Zanpakuto d'un shinigami.»

«Alors…», commença Jinta, voulant en avoir le cœur net immédiatement plutôt que dans le feu d'une bataille. «Ces Arrancar ont un Shikai et un Bankai comme un shinigami?»

«Oh non…» Urahara commença à rire comme s'il trouvait la question inutile et sotte, calmant les craintes de certaines personnes devant lui…du moins, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne devienne soudainement sérieux, «La forme dans laquelle sont les armes d'Hidan —et c'est probablement le cas pour tous les Arrancar— serait l'équivalent d'un Shikai. Mais il a effectivement la possibilité de développer un Bankai, bien que je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est ou comment l'activer. Tous les Arrancar possèdent cette habileté.»

«—Sauf moi.», dit un Hidan dont le sourcil droit était atteint d'une crise de tics. «Bande de salauds ces Arrancar j'te dis…»

Kisuke se tourna vers le Hollow déprimé, «Tu vas trouver le tien bien assez tôt, nous allons t'aider à le découvrir.»

Naruto repensa soudainement à sa propre rencontre avec un Arrancar dans la Forêt de Menos. «Alors cette femme qui avait l'air si forte…et sachant que Yoruichi m'a dit qu'un Bankai multiplie la force normale d'une personne par un facteur de cinq à dix…ça veut dire qu'elle était probablement à environ dix pourcent de sa puissance maximale?», analysa-t-il en échangeant un regard avec la femme aux cheveux mauve, avant de hausser les épaules. «J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est comme une loi universelle : à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'est jamais aussi fort qu'il pourrait l'être.» Il fit un geste en direction de la femme shinigami. «Tu vois ce que je voulais dire Hidan? J'te jure, c'est récurrent. Toutes les femmes combattantes avec qui je m'entends bien sont super fortes.», s'exclama-t-il.

«Ouais, j'commence à comprendre.», répondit l'intéressé, hochant sagement la tête, ses cheveux gris lui donnant l'air d'un vieux philosophe.

Le shinobi blond se leva subitement et se dirigea vers Urahara, «Oh, en passant, Hidan a besoin d'un moyen pour sortir de son gigai alors je t'ai apporté…» Il mit la main dans sa poche droite et en ressortit un parchemin qu'il descella, «…Ceci!»

L'Arrancar poussa un cri quasi féminin lorsqu'il vit ce que le blond avait dans les mains, «T'as retrouvé ma faux et mon pic!» Cependant, si on se fiait à toute la rouille et aux lames brisées, il semblerait que le temps avait fait son œuvre, «Mais putain de merde, qu'est que tu leur as fait?»

Naruto donna un regard blasé à l'autre shinobi, «Ça fait plus de 20 000ans qu'ils sont enterrés, à quoi croyais-tu qu'ils ressembleraient? Au moins ton pic peut être réparé. Je ne connais personne d'assez bon pour retaper ta faux par contre.»

Kisuke prit le pic dans ses mains et le rétracta, remarquant que sous cette forme, il était quasiment identique au cylindre qu'Hidan avait lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'Arrancar, «C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour patenter quelque chose afin de donner un outil à notre gentil Hollow pour quitter son gigai. Je vais même m'assurer que tout se fasse le plus rapidement possible.» Il regarda en direction du second blond présent sur le terrain d'entraînement, «Pour une compensation symbolique…»

Naruto céda en roulant les yeux, «Okay, tu peux avoir le prochain volume en avance, copie signée.» Urahara poussa un petit cri de joie tandis qu'Hidan retournait dans son gigai. Le rendez-vous informel était maintenant terminé et tout le monde se préparait à retourner vaquer à leurs occupations respectives lorsque Naruto reçut soudainement une information. «Uh-oh!», s'exclama-t-il avant de carrément sprinter hors du terrain d'entraînement situé sous son QG, se dirigeant vers la porte principale.

XxxXxxX

Arrivant finalement dehors, Naruto tourna rapidement la tête dans toutes les directions. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ce qu'il avait vu. Son kage bunshin ne se serait pas autodétruit s'il avait pensé s'être trompé, et le Naruto original savait que ce qu'il croyait avoir vu n'était pas inventé : il s'agissait après tout d'un réel souvenir. «Alors où est-ce qu'elle—?», eut-il le temps de dire avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

«Merde…stupide gigai.», marmonna Soi-Fon pour elle-même. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de la technique de clones du blond, merci bien. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut attrapée par en arrière dans une étreinte forcée qui maintenait ses bras immobiles à ses côtés.

«Je le savais! Je ne suis pas encore fou!», s'écria joyeusement Naruto alors qu'il tenait Soi-Fon dans les airs, près de son torse. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à ignorer les cris et les coups de pieds que la capitaine essayait de lui donner, «Bonjour ma belle Jooubachi! Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?»

«Autant qu'une gastro pendant—» Elle était sur le point de donner une réponse sarcastique, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle enregistra finalement comment il l'avait appelée. « —Attends, Jooubachi (Reine des abeilles)? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant?», demanda-t-elle en arrêtant momentanément de se débattre comme une possédée.

Naruto haussa les épaules, ne la laissant toujours pas sortir de son étreinte, «Je sais pas trop. Tu m'as dit de ne plus t'appeler 'petite abeille' alors il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose, non?» Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa _où_ elle était. «Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste? Es-tu venue voir Yoruichi-chan?» Il lui offrit un sourire aveuglant, «…ou moi peut-être ?»

Soi-Fon essaya de contenir son air gêné alors que ses jambes recommençaient à essayer de le faire lâcher prise. «Toujours aussi méprisable, Uzumaki…», réussit-elle à grogner. «Relâches-moi et je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici.» Il la laissa tomber au sol sans plus attendre. Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la capitaine se retourna et utilisa toutes ses forces pour donner un coup de poing dans le ventre du blond. Lorsqu'il ne se plia pas en deux comme il le faisait habituellement, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'immortel avec un regard interrogatif.

«Tu n'utilises pas souvent un gigai, n'est-ce pas?», demanda Naruto d'un ton amusé alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. «Tu ne comprends pas? Tu es aussi faible qu'une humaine normale pour le moment. Tu pourrais me frapper toute la journée en étant dans ton gigai et je ne le sentirais même pas. Le corps avec lequel je t'ai combattu à la Soul Society est le corps que j'utilise dans le monde des vivants, alors je suis toujours le même. Donc…que fais-tu devant mon humble bureau/demeure?»

Le regard de Soi-Fon redevint neutre et Naruto prit le temps d'observer la capitaine. Elle portait un chandail noir à manches courtes, des jeans bleus et une paire d'espadrilles. Elle n'aurait définitivement pas de problème à passer inaperçue dans une foule d'humains normaux. «Nous sommes ici en tant que force de soutien pour toi et ton équipe, puisque Yamamoto-soutaicho se doutait que tu n'avais pas encore fini de tout organiser.»

«Nous?», répéta Naruto avec un ton interrogateur.

«Pouvons-nous sortir maintenant, taicho?» Omaeda et Nemu apparurent, sortant de la ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble que Naruto avait acheté.

Soi-Fon roula les yeux. «Oui, vous pouvez venir. Je n'ai pas tué Uzumaki…cette fois-ci.», finit-elle, faisant apparaître une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête dudit Uzumaki.

Haussant les épaules, le lieutenant de la deuxième division se dirigea vers son capitaine. Il portait un ensemble noir qui parvenait tant bien que mal à accommoder sa large carrure, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes fumées. Nemu portait pour sa part une blouse à boutons grise, ainsi que son collier rouge qu'elle avait même au Seireitei. Le tout était complété par une courte jupe jaune ainsi que par une paire de souliers à talon haut.

Naruto se gratta le dessus de la tête tandis que les deux lieutenants s'approchaient, «Je peux comprendre pourquoi t'as amené ton lieutenant…mais pourquoi est-ce que Nemu-chan est ici?»

Soi-Fon secoua la tête, «Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Omaeda et moi-même sommes ici parce qu'en tant que membres de l'Onmitsukidou, nous sommes les plus à même de compléter notre mission d'exploration au Hueco Mundo. Si en plus nous sommes avec toi et Yoruichi-sama, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.» Elle fit un geste de la main en direction de la fille de Kurotsuchi, «Je suppose qu'elle est ici afin d'analyser et d'étudier ce que nous découvrirons dans le monde des Hollow. Ce n'est pas un endroit duquel beaucoup de shinigami peuvent se vanter d'être revenus.»

Tout ça semblait raisonnable pour Naruto. Il avait déjà entendu des justifications _beaucoup_ plus idiotes que cela dans son jeune temps. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que ces trois shinigami faisaient ici, le blond se retourna et les conduisit à l'intérieur de son QG, «Eh bien…allons vous trouver une chambre pour rester le temps que vous serez ici. On pourra planifier notre mission plus tard.»

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur, le trio d'envoyés spéciaux put admirer les rénovations effectuées à l'édifice anciennement quasi délabré. Les murs avaient été repeints et le plancher, refait. Il n'y avait cependant aucun meuble ni aucune fourniture dans le grand hall, ce qui fit renifler Soi-Fon. «Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire vivre Yoruichi-sama dans un endroit semblable!», dit-elle, convaincue que sa maîtresse ne méritait rien de moins que d'habiter un palace avec une multitude de gens à son service.

Naruto prit un air offensé, «Hey! C'est pas laid ici! J'ai pas encore trouvé de couverture pour notre QG, alors c'est pour ça que c'est un peu vide en bas, mais j'y réfléchis. Et en plus, t'as même pas encore vu les étages supérieures. J'peux te garantir que c'est bien mieux que chez Urahara.» Il n'aurait pas su se l'expliquer, mais il trouvait vraiment son édifice attirant. «Peu importe, allons vous trouver un endroit où rester pendant que vous êtes ici.»

Au moins, il avait du support maintenant. Yamamoto avait bel et bien tenu sa part du contrat. Il pouvait retourner au Hueco Mundo maintenant pendant que Yoruichi s'occupait d'essayer de trouver de nouvelles recrues pour son équipe d'intervention. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à avoir Chad, Orihime ou peut-être même Ichigo. C'était peu probable, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Que pensez-vous du lemon (pour ceux l'ayant lu)?<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage fera son apparition (pas un OC, ne vous en faites pas ^^). Ce personnage sera en fait l'élève d'un des deux ninjas...êtes-vous capable de deviner de qui je parle? ^^ Et avant que tout le monde me demande s'il s'agit de Konohamaru; NON, ce n'est pas lui...j'ai dit que le personnage SERA l'élève...ce qui signifie qu'il n'est encore l'élève de personne ^_^

Eh bien...je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Bonnes semaines!


	14. Une nouvelle alliée?

Bonjour! Voici le treizième chapitre. Un chapitre quand même intéressant et il devrait continuer de développer la trame d'«Entre deux mondes». C'est ici que le nouvel élève de Naruto fait son apparition, alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, alors je vais vous laisser à votre lecture!

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

«Paroles prononcées à voix haute»

«_Pensées d'un personnage_»

Kidô ou ninjutsu (traduction de la technique)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Naruto, habillé de vêtements du quotidien —une chemise bleue foncée à boutons, une paire de pantalons noirs et des souliers noirs— marchait dans le corridor de l'étage sous son propre bureau/chambre afin de venir réveiller ses invités. Étant riche à outrance parce que le monde était remplis de pervers et l'avait été pour au moins les quelques derniers millénaires, le blond avait rapidement acheté la fourniture qu'il voulait afin de meubler chacune des pièces de son nouveau QG. Il faut dire qu'une main d'œuvre inépuisable sous forme de clones pouvait se révéler pratique…

Omaeda s'était plaint de la chambre que lui avait choisie Naruto malgré le fait qu'elle était magnifique. Les clones de Naruto avaient décidé de faire du zèle lorsqu'ils avaient organisé les pièces et il n'y avait absolument rien à redire sur la qualité des quartiers de la base. Chaque chambre était parfaite et Naruto le savait parce que ses clones le savaient. Alors il avait menacé le lieutenant de la deuxième division de lui refaire le portrait jusqu'à ce que l'homme avec un petit surplus de poids se réfugie dans sa chambre en courant. Nemu s'était installée sans un mot dans l'espace que lui avait réservé Naruto, et elle ne semblait pas avoir d'avis particulier sur la disposition de sa chambre. Elle s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle allait lui parler dans un futur proche. Bizarre comme fille. Gentille comme tout, mais très bizarre. La capitaine de la deuxième division trouva pour sa part que son lieu de repos était plus qu'adéquat et en avait justement fait part au propriétaire. Chaque chambre était plutôt une suite cinq étoiles, pratiquement comme celle qu'il avait louée lors de son voyage avec Yoruichi. Bien sûr, lorsque Naruto avait appris que Soi-Fon aimait sa chambre, il lui avait offert de passer la nuit dans la sienne pour faire l'expérience de la chambre des maîtres…et elle l'avait frappé une fois encore en plein ventre…et il n'avait rien ressentit, ce qui ne servit qu'à la mettre encore plus en colère. Elle détestait être dans un gigai autant que Yoruichi pour à peu près les mêmes raisons…quoiqu'elles n'utiliseraient pas leur force normale de la même façon avec le blond.

«Tout le monde debout!», hurla Naruto alors qu'il continuait de marcher à travers le corridor. «Le déjeuner sera servi dans trente minutes. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je _vais_ manger votre nourriture et je _vais_ laisser votre assiette vide devant votre porte pour qu'elle vienne vous hanter.»

La porte de Soi-Fon s'ouvrit, révélant la capitaine dans son gigai, habillée de la même façon que la veille, «Il n'y a pas de raison pour être si bruyant, Uzumaki. Je suis réveillée. Je l'étais il y a plusieurs heures.»

«Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?», demanda-t-il avec un sourire. «Tu aurais toujours pu venir me retrouver dans ma chambre si tu voulais un peu de compagnie, Jooubachi.» Bien que la capitaine n'ait pas été trouver Naruto, son poing, lui, trouva aisément le ventre du blond, mais le sourire ne quitta jamais le visage de l'immortel. «On pourrait croire que tu aurais appris que tu ne peux pas me faire le moindre mal dans ton faux corps.»

Soi-Fon souffla par le nez et commença à le suivre vers l'étage inférieure, là où se trouvait la cuisine, «Alors…comment la construction de ton 'équipe' avance-t-elle? Le building m'a l'air très vide étant donné que c'est supposé être ton QG.»

Naruto offrit un regard amusé à la petite femme, «Je bâtis cette équipe à partir de rien avec absolument aucun système de recrutement. Contrairement à vos divisions, il n'y a pas d'académie pour moi.» Il eut un sourire satisfait, «Et c'est _exactement_ pour cette raison que tous ceux qui seront jugés prêts à entrer dans mon équipe seront plus forts que n'importe lequel des membres de n'importe laquelle de vos divisions au Seireitei.»

Soi-Fon fronça les sourcils, «Essaies-tu de dire que nous sommes faibles?»

«Non.», répondit rapidement le blond, essayant d'empêcher Soi-Fon d'être fâchée pour _vrai_ contre lui. Il y avait une énorme différence entre les petites tapes amicales qu'elle lui donnait depuis leur premier combat, et celles qu'il risquait de recevoir si la capitaine lui en voulait réellement. «Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je n'aurai aucune nouvelle recrue, aucun novice. Tous ceux qui se joindront à l'équipe savent comment se battre contre des Hollow, alors je n'ai pas à perdre du temps en les entraînant.» «_Bon, sauf peut-être pour Hidan, mais il sait comment se battre…juste pas sous sa forme d'Arrancar._» «Et nous sommes en plein centre de l'action. Tous ceux qui nous rejoindront seront exceptionnels. Yoruichi-chan travaille pour moi, ça devrait te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.»

Soi-Fon cligna des yeux, choquée, «Yoruichi-sama travaille pour toi?» Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'un concept qui lui était étranger. «Mais elle était capitaine! Elle était à la tête de l'Onmitsukidou! Comment se peut-il qu'elle travaille pour toi?...Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue à la Soul Society?»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à regagner tous ses titres et bla bla bla…» Il se gratta le dessus de la tête alors que Soi-Fon ouvrait la bouche pour s'indigner. «Ça m'a l'air plutôt raisonnable. Et apparemment, c'est plus intéressant de se tenir avec moi qu'avec les gens au Seireitei.» «_J'espère que je suis plus intéressant…surtout _maintenant!», pensa-t-il en lui-même, ne prenant pas la chance de le prononcer à voix haute…un plan pour que la capitaine essaie de le tuer.

«Alors elle ne reviendra pas…» Soi-Fon semblait déçue par cette vérité…jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui donne une petite pichenette sur le front. «Ow! Uzumaki, donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer dans les trente secondes!», menaça-t-elle en se tenant la tête tout en essayant de le foudroyer du regard.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, «Jooubachi, j'ai la permission de voyagé d'une dimension à une autre. Et c'est aussi le cas pour mon équipe s'ils peuvent trouver une façon de le faire. Nous avons l'immunité diplomatique. Présentement, nous sommes trois à pouvoir faire le saut. Je peux aller d'ici au Hueco Mundo, puis du Hueco Mundo jusqu'à la Soul Society, mais étrangement je ne peux pas directement aller d'ici à la Soul Society. Hidan est comme ça aussi.»

Soi-Fon hocha la tête, «Eh bien, c'est normal parce que le Hueco Mundo est situé entre le monde des humains et le Seireitei. Il faut un chemin particulier pour partir d'ici pour aller à la Soul Society. Mais tu dis que Yoruichi-sama—»

«Oui. Elle peut aller au Seireitei aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite grâce à sa position dans mon équipe.», confirma Naruto. «Elle est numéro deux de toute façon. J'ai besoin d'elle pour monter toute cette organisation. Si Yoruichi-chan te manque, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir te voir plus souvent. Ou tu pourrais venir ici toi-même. C'est pas comme si il manquait de place, il y a des douzaines de chambres inoccupées à longueur de journée…tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux.» Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger. Il y avait tout un tas de tables et de chaises au cas où l'édifice avait un jour à être l'hôte d'une réunion ou quelque chose du genre. Assis à l'une de ces tables se trouvait Hidan, penché au-dessus d'un bol de céréales. Naruto secoua la tête tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'Arrancar qui protégeait son repas comme s'il était en prison, «Je t'ai dit que le déjeuner allait bientôt être servis, t'as même vu mon clone aller dans la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner. Pourquoi tu t'es pris des céréales?» Le blond fronça alors les sourcils, «Et pourquoi as-tu pris _ce_ genre de céréales? Voyons Hidan! Le garde-manger est rempli et tu choisis de manger _ça_?»

L'Arrancar grogna de façon inintelligente sans arrêter de manger, prenant une autre cuillérée de son repas et mâchant bruyamment tandis que Naruto s'asseyait à la table. Soi-Fon les rejoignit et examina du regard l'homme aux cheveux gris qui détruisait systématiquement son bol de cornflakes et de lait avec un regard féroce sur le visage. Il avait l'air plutôt jeune, pas vraiment plus vieux que l'apparence physique de Naruto, peut-être une vingtaine d'années pour un humain normal. Il avait un regard dénué de toute sympathie…et Soi-Fon déduisit correctement que cet homme était un meurtrier sans morale ni raison. Il portait un chandail à manches courtes, marqué de quelques kanji. Ses pantalons étaient de la même couleur que son chandail, mais ses espadrilles étaient blanches. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à la capitaine, il portait un étrange cylindre métallique autour de son cou, comme un genre de pendentif.

«Alors…c'est lui la première vraie recrue de ton équipe.», déclara Soi-Fon, fixant ladite recrue alors qu'elle s'asseyait à gauche de Naruto, face à Hidan. L'Arrancar lui donna un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue tout en continuant de massacrer ses céréales, «Il n'a rien de bien spécial.»

Naruto éclata de rire et même Hidan eut un petit reniflement amusé. Le blond donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi…ce qui ne servit qu'à énerver le Hollow encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, «Hidan est très spécial, ma belle Jooubachi. Je sais ce que je fais lorsque je recrute et laisse-moi te le dire…Hidan est l'homme de la situation.» Il lui redonna une autre tape sur l'épaule, «Et ça c'est son gigai. Un gigai de la meilleure qualité même, le genre qui empêche quiconque de ressentir son Reiatsu…parce que sinon tu ne dirais pas ça.»

Maintenant curieuse, Soi-Fon souleva un sourcil. «Alors fais-le sortir de là. Je veux voir de quoi il est capable. On verra si vraiment 'tous ceux qui seront jugés prêts à entrer dans ton équipe seront plus forts que n'importe lequel des membres de n'importe laquelle de nos divisions au Seireitei'.», cita la capitaine.

Naruto pointa dans la direction de la protégée de Yoruichi, «Il se trouve justement que je ne vais _pas_ faire ça. En partie à cause de la façon dont tu réagirais et en partie parce qu'Hidan n'a pas besoin de quitter son gigai pour battre quoi que ce soit qui est plus faible qu'un Menos Grande.»

Une veine apparut sur le front de Soi-Fon. «Comment peut-il avoir un gigai dans lequel il peut combattre et moi je suis forcée de me contenter de ça?», demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste dédaigneux vers son propre corps artificiel.

Naruto et Hidan eurent tous deux un sourire et l'Arrancar fut celui qui répondit à la question, «Parce que, quand j'étais en vie, j'ai maîtrisé les énergies présentes dans mon corps matériel. Tous les gigai ont ces mêmes énergies en eux afin qu'ils puissent supporter la présence d'une âme humaine, alors je peux contrôler ce gigai comme si c'était mon corps originel.» Il but le fond de lait qui restait maintenant dans son bol et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de la main, «Alors, est-ce que je suis assez spécial pour toi maintenant, salo—?» Naruto couvrit la bouche de l'Arrancar avait qu'il ne puisse finir sa question avec sa vulgarité habituelle.

«Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire?», demanda Soi-Fon d'un ton menaçant. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser Uzumaki lorsqu'elle était dans son gigai, elle était sur le point de vérifier si cela s'appliquait aussi à l'effronté aux cheveux gris.

«Ne commencez pas un combat dans ma cuisine s'il-vous-plaît!», supplia désespérément le blond. «Tu ne peux pas tuer le corps d'Hidan de toute façon. Tant qu'il est dans son gigai, il est aussi immortel que moi.»

Soi-Fon mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit lentement ce qui semblait être un paquet de bonbons, le tout en foudroyant Hidan du regard, «Dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais devoir le faire sortir de ce corps, non?»

Naruto ne voulait vraiment pas devoir se mettre entre les deux nouveaux 'ennemis'. Surtout qu'Hidan, au lieu d'essayer de calmer la situation, décida de joyeusement lancer de l'essence sur le feu en agrippant le cylindre attaché autour de son cou et le faisant reprendre sa grandeur normale.

Soi-Fon tenait une étrange petite pilule dans sa main alors que l'Arrancar pointait son pic en direction de l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû se trouver. Les deux se contentaient de se foudroyer du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Coincé au centre de ce qui allait probablement devenir une véritable guerre qui finirait par détruire sa magnifique base, Naruto essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, sentant que le moindre mouvement dans la pièce mettrait le feu aux poudres.

«Hey, boss!», cria l'un des clones de Naruto alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine pour venir retrouver son créateur dans la salle à manger. «Le nouveau four à micro-ondes cuit super bien le ramen, et en plus—» Le clone arrêta son monologue lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Il fit un demi-tour et retourna rapidement dans la cuisine, relativement à l'abri : il ne tenait pas à être douloureusement détruit hors d'une bataille.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde présent dans la salle à manger se tenait immobile en attente de l'explosion…jusqu'à ce que le son de quelqu'un marchant en pantoufles n'atteigne les oreilles des trois guerriers qui se tournèrent vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit. Yoruichi entra par ladite porte, ses cheveux pêle-mêle, ne portant qu'un chandail qui semblait appartenir à Naruto puisqu'il descendait quasiment jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Personne ne le savait, mais sous ce chandail, Yoruichi ne portait pas de sous-vêtements…à quoi bon avec Naruto dans la maison? Elle se les ferait rapidement enlever. Ignorant les deux autres, elle alla s'assoir à la droite de Naruto et coucha sa tête sur son épaule avec un regard endormi. «Bon matin Naruto…», marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre le visage du blond entre ses mains pour le diriger vers le sien…pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'immortel.

Naruto retourna avec joie la démonstration d'affection…puis il se souvint de _qui_ était assis à sa gauche. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, l'expression d'amusement malsain présente sur le visage d'Hidan et le fait que ce dernier était en train de lentement abaisser son arme étaient plus que suffisant pour lui dire qu'il s'était une fois de plus attiré le courroux d'une certaine capitaine. Il se contenta se pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis qu'il repoussait doucement Yoruichi pour qu'elle soit assise droite sur sa propre chaise, «Je t'aime beaucoup, Yoruichi-chan…mais est-ce que t'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça ici et maintenant?» Il secoua la tête avec désillusion.

Il disparut de sa chaise alors que Soi-Fon avalait un des bonbons présents dans son petit distributeur, ce qui lui permit de quitter son faux corps pour utiliser le Shunpo afin d'essayer d'attaquer Naruto, «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Yoruichi-sama?»

Ladite Yoruichi cligna des yeux, confuse de toute cette agitation qui semblait s'être déclenchée sans aucune raison…puis, elle comprit qui avait été dans la pièce avec eux lorsqu'elle regarda en direction du gigai de Soi-Fon, gigai maintenant possédé par un gikon (âme artificielle). La noble eut une petite rougeur aux joues alors que les implications de ce qu'elle avait fait commençaient à la frapper, «Oups…est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait ça?» Elle glissa son regard du gigai de la capitaine vers la chaise vide de Naruto, «Il devrait s'en sortir, non?»

Hidan haussa les épaules avec un sourire pas du tout compatissant accroché aux lèvres, «J'sais pas et j'm'en fous. Tout c'que j'sais, c'est que j'ai eu un p'tit peu d'amusement pendant mon déjeuner pis ça c'est jamais une mauvaise chose.»

Yoruichi secoua la tête, «Alors…est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à développer tes nouveaux pouvoirs aujourd'hui?»

Le Vasto Lorde émit un grognement positif. «Ouais, pourquoi pas? Gamin-Uzumaki m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à faire autre chose que juste un cero…mais les cero sont tellement cool, j'vois pas pourquoi j'dois apprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre!», se plaignit-il.

À ce moment précis, Omaeda et Nemu apparurent dans la salle à manger. «Pourquoi est-ce que je viens juste de sentir le Reiatsu de Soi-Fon-taicho augmenter rapidement?», demanda le noble avant de voir le corps de sa capitaine avec une expression étrangement heureuse sur le visage. «Quoi? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est sortie de son gigai?», demanda-t-il encore, craignant qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un ennemi puissant.

«Elle est partie faire la chasse à une toute nouvelle sorte de gibier : le gamin-Uzumaki de Konoha.», vint la réponse amusée d'Hidan.

XxxXxxX

Naruto courrait fanatiquement sur les toits de Karakura afin de sauver sa peau, sautant d'un édifice à l'autre pour continuer à avancer. «J'te jure, j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu…», marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il baissait las yeux pour voir une marque en forme de papillon dessinée sur son torse. «Yep, totalement déjà vu.» Il tourna la tête pour trouver Soi-Fon qui était toujours à une petite dizaine de mètres derrière lui, «Oi! C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui, Jooubachi? Tu ne peux pas m'attraper ici? Et dire que tu arrivais quasiment à suivre mon rythme à la Soul Society.»

«Je suis soumise à un limitation, espèce d'idiot! Je suis à peine à trente pourcent!», s'exclama avec hargne la poursuivante alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire distancer. Elle positionna son Zanpakuto, déjà sous sa forme de Shikai, afin de porter un autre coup au blond. «Et je t'ai déjà touché une fois! Arrête de bouger et laisse-moi finir le travail!»

«Je t'ai laissé me frapper la première fois!», ricana Naruto. «Maintenant, calme-toi avant qu'on se fasse voir! Un humain normal pourrait être vraiment chanceux et me voir _moi_! Tu ne peux pas me toucher une autre fois dans cette dimension, et tu rêves en couleur si tu crois que j'vais te laisser faire une deuxième fois. Arrêtes de me chasse, parce que sinon j'te jure que j'vais te mener jusqu'à l'autre bout du Japon puis j'vais te laisser retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à la base toute seule comme une grande…ma petite.»

Soi-Fon grogna. Stupide limitation…elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher suffisamment de puissance pour affecter négativement les vies humaines des vivants normaux. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une chance incroyable si elle voulait attraper le blond avec seulement trente pourcent de sa vitesse. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser le Shunkou…«Qui pourrait bien nous voir? Personne ne peut même ressentir notre puissance à part Kurosaki Ichigo et ses amis!», dit-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de courir. Soi-Fon pointa avec précision son index et son majeur en direction du dos de sa proie. Cette attaque serait probablement suffisamment peu puissante pour que personne ne puisse remarque quoi que ce soit, et elle pourrait enfin mettre un terme aux jours de cet homme qui avait osé apporter la disgrâce à sa maîtresse, «Bakudo no ichi : Sai (technique de défense #1 : entrave)!»

Naruto sentit soudainement ses bras se faire tirer douloureusement dans son dos. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Naruto courrait _encore_, même après toutes ces années, comme un shinobi, c'est-à-dire avec ses deux bras étendus derrière lui afin de lui donner un contrepoids alors que son tronc était incliné vers l'avant pour offrir le moins de résistance possible au vent. Et maintenant, ses bras —son contrepoids— étaient plaqués dans son dos, ce qui lui fit perdre d'une façon assez spectaculaire tout son sens de l'équilibre, surtout considérant la vitesse à laquelle la chasse-poursuite avait été menée. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le pied droit du blond glissa juste au moment où il aurait dû sauter pour atteindre le prochain toit, Naruto n'avait absolument aucun moyen pour amortir sa chute ou même se protéger le visage tandis qu'il fonçait tête première directement sur le mur de l'édifice sur lequel il s'apprêtait à sauter.

L'immortel tomba dans la ruelle située entre les deux immeubles, rebondit sur le couvercle métallique d'un conteneur à ordures, avant de finalement s'immobiliser à plat ventre sur le sol, grognant contre lui-même à cause de son manque de précaution : il aurait dû s'attendre à un truc de ce genre de la part de la capitaine. Il se releva sans pouvoir s'aider de ses bras, «Tu sais que ça ne va pas du tout me retenir, n'est-ce pas?» Il fut alors forcé de se pencher pour éviter un coup de pied se dirigeant vers sa tête, avant de faire un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son assaillante.

«Ça va suffisamment te ralentir pour que je puisse te tuer.», déclara froidement Soi-Fon avant d'essayer de faire de sa menace une réalité. Malheureusement pour elle, il évita chacune de ses attaques, déjoua toutes ses feintes, avec un visage inexpressif. Il sourit finalement après une dizaine de secondes alors que sa main droite quittait sa position derrière son dos pour venir attraper le Zanpakuto. «Quoi?», s'exclama Soi-Fon avec les yeux écarquillés.

«Wow.», répondit Naruto, retenant à main nue la lame du Shikai de la capitaine avec facilité. «Tu n'es _vraiment_ pas à cent pourcent, n'est-ce pas? Si j'avais essayé d'attraper la lame de ton Zanpakuto comme ça au Seireitei, je suis certain que j'aurais au moins perdu quelques doigts.»

«Tu as brisé mon kidô.», fut la réplique de la femme.

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Je brise plein de trucs. Tu dis ça comme si c'était dur de le casser. J'en ai brisé un plus fort que celui-là quand j'me suis battu contre Yamamoto-jiji, et toi t'as même pas accès à toute ta puissance.» Il la souleva alors du sol en levant sa main droite qui tenait toujours la lame de Suzumebachi, puis bloqua l'autre bras de Soi-Fon avec sa main gauche lorsqu'elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, «Jooubachi, ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse de ce qui se passe entre moi et Yoruichi-chan. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.» La capitaine grogna une nouvelle fois avant de balancer son pied gauche en direction des organes reproducteurs du blond, qui réussit à parer le coup de justesse avec son genou droit. Naruto lui donna un regard perçant alors que son sourcil droit semblait atteint d'une crise de tic nerveux, «J'apprécierais vraiment si tu ne faisais pas quelque chose comme ça à l'avenir, ok? Yoruichi-chan aime beaucoup cette partie de mon anatomie, et je dois dire que je n'ai moi-même pas trop envie de la perde, non merci.» Il la laissa retomber au sol lorsqu'elle lui assena un violent coup de tête sur le nez. «Gah! Tant de colère dans un si petit corps!»

«Tu peux le dire que je suis en colère! Tu as souillé Yoruichi-sama!» Naruto se frottait le nez alors qu'il évitait nonchalamment les attaques de Soi-Fon qui avait repris l'offensive avec son Zanpakuto. Il se contentait de donner de temps en temps un coup de pied qu'elle pourrait très facilement éviter, mais qui le gardaient hors d'atteinte de la plus petite femme qui était obligé de reculer pour compenser la plus grande portée des coups du blond.

«Techniquement, nous nous sommes souillés l'un l'autre.», déclara Naruto avant de décider que la capitaine avait eu suffisamment de temps pour décompresser à ses dépens. «C'en est assez! J'suis pas ton punching bag personnel. À plus, Jooubachi, on se reverra à la maison lorsque tu te seras calmée.», dit-il avant de sauter par-dessus un autre coup de Soi-Fon pour atterrir sur le mur le plus proche et de sauter d'un mur à l'autre avec toute l'agilité propre à un ninja d'expérience. Il atteignit finalement le toit et fit une sorte de croix avec ses doigts. «Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu (Multi clonage supra)! Amuses-toi à trouver le vrai moi parmi nous.», dit-il alors que Soi-Fon atteignait à son tour le toit, seulement pour voir des dizaines et des dizaines de Naruto s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions.

«Merde!», jura-t-elle avant de sélectionner une direction au hasard, espérant avoir eu la chance de suivre la bonne piste dès le premier coup.

Après quelques secondes, un soupir soulagé se fit entendre et le vrai Naruto apparut, couché sur le toit sous une couverture de camouflage. «T'es mignonne, rapide et violente ma belle Jooubachi, mais je suis le plus grand ninja ayant jamais existé. Je fais des trucs que tout le monde a oublié.» La marque en forme de papillon disparut de sa poitrine et un rire satisfait s'échappa de sa gorge, «Et maintenant, elle a abandonné parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a plus la moindre chance de me retrouver…Bon sang, je suis trop bon!»

Il scella la couverture de camouflage dans un rouleau et sauta en bas de l'immeuble, sifflotant une petite chanson entraînante alors qu'il sortait en marchant de la ruelle pour rentre au QG par les rues. Cependant, il n'était pas au courant que deux paires d'yeux avaient eu la chance d'apercevoir ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle.

XxxXxxX

Arisawa Tatsuki n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Sa meilleure amie Orihime était partie pour plus d'un mois et demi à un endroit qui lui était inconnu, et lorsqu'elle était enfin revenue, elle n'avait pas vraiment été précise sur ses vacances. Elle se contentait de dire qu'elle était allé visiter un membre de sa famille qui vivait ailleurs, mais sans être capable de dire ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était là-bas.

Pour sa part, Orihime souriait à pleines dents tout en papotant à propos de son merveilleux voyage chez son cousin. Tatsuki en avait plus qu'assez et était sur le point de dire à son amie qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'un faux alibi, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un bruit de chute dans la ruelle située de l'autre côté de la rue. «Qu'est-ce que c'était?», demanda Arisawa, planifiant déjà d'aller voir ce qui clochait. «Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir? C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a des problèmes.»

Orihime hocha la tête et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Ce qu'elles virent les prit complètement par surprise : un homme blond qui se frottait le nez était en train d'éviter les attaques enragées d'une petite femme qui tenait une petite lame dans sa main, _«Naruto? Et est-ce que c'est l'une des capitaines de la Soul Society?_»

Tatsuki regarda la scène avec confusion, «Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'elle se fait agresser par ce gars, ou est-ce que c'est lui qui se fait attaquer? Je ne suis pas sûre.» Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux noir s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit le blond sauter d'un mur à l'autre avec facilité, traçant son chemin jusqu'au toit sans embuche. «Whoa! Mais comment il a fait ça? C'est comme les émissions à la TV, parkour…c'était trop cool.» Elle se souvint alors d'un petit détail qu'elle avait remarqué sur le visage de l'homme, «Attends deux petites minutes, est-ce que c'était le gars qui est venu en classe pour une journée à la fin de l'année passée?»

Orihime n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce que Naruto voulait que les gens sachent de lui, mais elle savait au moins que Tatsuki ne devait pas découvrir les pouvoirs du blond et encore moins à propos des shinigami. «Je ne sais pas! Je ne l'avais pas bien vu l'année passée! C'était la nuit!», répondit-elle avec agitation, ce qui ne servit qu'à faire augmenter les doutes de Tatsuki…et puis, depuis quand est-ce que l'école donnait des cours de nuit? Elle savait pertinemment que le blond était venu à l'école dans les environs de midi, «Ce n'est plus important de toute façon, il est parti.»

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils, mais elle fut bien forcée de céder ce point à son amie. Même si elle parvenait à monter elle aussi sur le toit, il était probablement déjà parti. Accordant un dernier regard au toit, elle haussa les épaules et se retourna pour quitter les lieux, Orihime à sa suite. «_C'était très étrange…_», pensa la spécialiste des arts martiaux tandis que les deux amies s'éloignaient, la rousse ayant recommencé à raconter ses 'vacances' avec son cousin, mais ne disant rien de bien crédible. Arisawa s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit, tout comme son amie, l'écho d'un sifflement provenir de la ruelle qu'elles venaient juste de quitter.

Se cachant derrière le coin d'un édifice, elles regardèrent toutes deux Naruto sortir de l'allée avec une expression assez joyeuse sur le visage. Il tourna en direction opposée aux deux espionnes puis commença à s'éloigner. «Pendant que j'y suis, je ferais aussi bien d'en profiter pour m'occuper de certaines petites affaires.», l'entendirent-elles se dire à lui-même tout en sortant un téléphone cellulaire de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et après un certain temps d'attente, prit la parole. «Bon sang, vous allez tous devoir apprendre à décrocher un fichu téléphone!...Écoutez, je suis en chemin vers chez vous…et personne ne va recevoir ce message, alors je perds clairement mon temps.», dit-il au moment où il tournait à un coin de rue, disparaissant momentanément de la vue des deux filles.

«C'est _vraiment_ le gars de l'autre jour.», s'exclama silencieusement Tatsuki. «Je n'oublierais jamais un visage comme le sien. Qui d'autre pourrait bien avoir des marques en forme de moustache sur les joues?»

«Je ne sais pas.», répondit Naruto de derrière les deux filles. «Peut-être que si j'ai un jour la chance d'avoir des enfants, ça pourrait être le signe de notre famille?» Il eut un sourire amusé lorsque les deux amies se retournèrent simultanément avec une expression de surprise affichée sur le visage, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il fut obligé de bloquer un coup de poing de l'amie d'Orihime. Il semblerait que la petite n'aimait pas être surprise par derrière. Il relâcha la main de Tatsuki et secoua la tête, «Complètement injustifié.» Ses pensées, par contre, étaient diamétralement opposées, «_Putain de merde! Cette gamine possède plus de chakra que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés ces derniers millénaires!_» Bien sûr, il faut comprendre que par 'chakra', il voulait vraiment dire la combinaison des énergies spirituelle et physique. S'il ne se basait que sur la quantité d'énergie spirituelle pure, Ichigo serait le premier sur sa liste. Même la quantité de Reiatsu chez Orihime éclipsait celle de son amie. Mais la gamine s'était probablement entraînée très rigoureusement ou quelque chose du genre, ou peut-être que sa famille était descendante d'un clan ninja…bien que cette dernière hypothèse soit plutôt tirée par les cheveux. En toute honnêteté, il ne parvenait même plus à ressentir les humains normaux lorsqu'il n'était pas en mode ermite. Au fil du temps, la majorité de l'énergie que les humains pouvaient produire s'était transformée en énergie physique pure et les gens avaient tout juste assez de chakra pour survivre. Quelque chose dans l'entourage de cette fillette avait dû permettre d'augmenter ses réserves d'énergie spirituelle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient quasiment égales à ses réserves d'énergies physique —la combinaison parfaite pour le chakra. Même qu'elle avait _beaucoup_ de chakra : elle en avait probablement autant que Sakura, après son entraînement auprès de Tsunade-baachan…mais il était aussi vrai que Sakura n'avait jamais eu de grosses réserves, préférant le contrôle à la puissance.

Tatsuki abaissa son poing, surprise que quelqu'un ait pu arrêter son attaque avec autant d'aisance. Rien ne laissait croire qu'il avait même _remarqué_ qu'elle l'avait attaqué, malgré qu'il soit en train de la fixer un peu trop intensément à son goût, «Qui es-tu et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es faufilé en douce derrière nous?»

«Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me suiviez, tous les deux?», retourna-t-il avec un sourire amusé. «Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Est-ce que je pourrais connaître votre nom, belle mais violente petite fille?» Il se pencha vers l'arrière pour éviter le pied de la gamine qui avait essayé de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. «Tu sais, ça ne me montre pas vraiment que j'ai tort avec ton nom…»

«Tatsuki-chan, arrête s'il te plaît! Ne fais pas de mal à Naruto. Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne.», plaida Orihime, ne voulant pas prendre la chance que cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine —juste assez pour savoir qu'il était tout sauf faible— ne décide de se fâcher pour mettre Tatsuki au sol…peut-être pour de bon. Après tout, elle ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé même s'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage, alors elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment il réagirait s'il se sentait attaqué.

Arisawa arrêta son assaut pour faire plaisir à son amie et se tourna vers la rousse, «Orihime, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ce gars? On ne lui a même pas parlé la seule journée où il est venu à l'école.»

«Um…», Orihime se creusa la tête pour trouver une excuse avant que la solution parfaite ne la frappe comme un mur de brique…lancé à toute allure…à partir d'un engin supersonique…«C'est mon cousin! Naruto!»

Ledit Naruto souleva un sourcil et Tatsuki ne sembla pas convaincue. «C'est lui ton cousin? Mais vous n'avez rien en commun!», déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui semblait fixer le vide avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. «Oi! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?»

Naruto remarqua que la dénommée Tatsuki lui parlait et il se força à revenir au présent, «Oh, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai fait des gaufres pour déjeuner ce matin et je cherchais un nouvel accompagnement pour aller avec…parce que j'en ai assez du sirop d'érable. Peut-être du ramen?» Il claqua les doigts, «Oh bon sang, pourquoi j'y avais jamais pensé? J'vais trop essayer ça la prochaine fois. J'me demande quelle saveur de ramen irait le mieux avec des gaufres…» Le visage de Tatsuki tourna quasiment au vert au simple fait de s'imaginer mangeant ce nouveau plat.

«Whoa! Ça a l'air trop bon!», s'extasia Orihime. «Je vais aller m'en faire à la maison pour voir comment ça goûte, est-ce que tu veux que je t'en fasses aussi, Naruto?»

Tatsuki passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de soupirer, «Okay, je commence à voir une petite ressemblance maintenant…» Elle donna alors un regard accusateur à Naruto, «Attends, si t'es le cousin d'Orihime, pourquoi tu lui as pas parlé quand t'étais dans notre classe l'année dernière?»

Naruto haussa les épaules. «Parce qu'elle a ses propres amis et ses propres habitudes à l'école. Je ne voulais pas que les amis d'Orihime me parlent simplement parce qu'ils s'y sentent obligés parce que je suis son cousin. Et je ne compte pas m'inclure dans sa vie juste comme ça sans lui en parler en privé à l'avance. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style.», mentit-il sans effort.

Mais Arisawa n'était toujours pas convaincue, «Et pourquoi es-tu resté à l'école juste pour une journée dans ce cas? Je ne t'ai pas revu là-bas depuis ce jour-là. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas avec Orihime?»

«Naruto a sa propre maison!», coupa soudainement la rousse, essayant de sortir Naruto de pétrin. «Et il n'est resté à l'école qu'une seule journée parce que c'est là qu'il va aller l'automne prochain, n'est-ce pas Naruto?», demanda-t-elle avec un ton de voix aux résonnances plutôt désespérées, les yeux si larges et suppliants qu'il se trouva dans l'incapacité de la contredire devant son amie.

«_Putain d'école!_», fut la pensée instinctive de Naruto avant qu'il ne réponde avec un sourire à sa 'cousine', «Yep. T'as tout bon, ma petite.»

Tatsuki analysa rapidement toutes ces nouvelles informations et un sourire prit naissance sur son visage, pensant qu'elle avait enfin un moyen pour percer leur mensonge à jour, «Alors, Naruto…monsieur le cousin d'Orihime…où êtes-vous allé pour les vacances d'été?»

C'est à ce moment que le sourire d'Orihime devint extrêmement tendu puisqu'elle était sûre que son amie venait de poser la seule question qui pouvait révéler leur petit secret. Mais heureusement pour elle, Naruto était là. Le blond soupira et se frotta les tempes en fermant les yeux, «Elle est trop gentille. Elle t'a probablement dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais je sais qu'elle s'est ennuyé pendant toute la durée du voyage…pauvre petite.» Il eut un sourire désolé en direction d'Orihime, «Je l'ai emmenée avec moi pour un petit voyage à Kyoto pour que je puisse me trouver une clientèle avant de déménager ici pour lui apporter mon aide. Nous vivons tous les deux seuls, mais j'ai un moyen pour avoir de l'argent facilement et je voulais l'aider pour lui permettre de ne plus dépendre des autres membres de notre famille.» Il s'approcha d'Inoue et la colla contre lui de côté, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules, «Mais je ne vis pas avec elle…je ne veux pas changer son style de vie.»

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils, «Pourquoi pas? Je suis contente que tu sois ici pour l'aider, mais je pense que ce serait mieux pour Orihime si elle pouvait vivre avec un membre de sa famille. Tu ne me sembles pas trop méchant…je pense.»

Inoue hocha la tête, «Oui, Naruto est une bonne personne!»

«Alors pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec lui?», s'interrogea Tatsuki à voix haute. «J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous entendriez bien l'un avec l'autre. Où est-ce que tu vis, Naruto?»

Naruto cligna des yeux, «Dans le vieux quartier industriel.» Orihime et Tatsuki le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, «Quoi? Les maisons sont super pas cher là-bas et l'endroit ne demandait même pas beaucoup de travail pour tout mettre en ordre. Ma maison est trop cool.» C'était un mensonge. Pour _lui_, ce n'était pas beaucoup de travail, mais pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pris une éternité…les joies du kage bunshin.

Arisawa hocha la tête. C'était un lieu de résidence étrange, bien entendu, mais selon la description de Naruto, ça avait l'air d'être un petit coin de paradis. «Alors tu as dit que tu as les moyens financiers pour répondre à tes besoins en plus de ceux d'Orihime? Et tu possèdes une maison? C'est quoi ton travail?»

«J'ai une compagnie d'édition.», répondit Naruto sans trop réfléchir, préférant dire la première idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. À vrai dire, il s'était impressionné lui-même avec cette réponse, «_Mais d'où est-ce que cette idée est venue? Bon sang, c'est trop intelligent! Oublie tous les problèmes qui surviennent avec les compagnies des humains normaux! Il faut tout le temps que je change de compagnie d'édition, parce que je doute que beaucoup de gens peuvent affirmer avoir écrit des livres pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, je peux me publier moi-même. Et en plus, ça pourra être la couverture de notre QG, comme le magasin de bonbons d'Urahara. Trop cool!_» Il sourit, content de savoir que son mensonge deviendrait bientôt la réalité, «Yup, je dirige une maison d'édition. Je suis en train de travailler pour l'implanter à Karakura.» Ce n'était pas trop tiré par les cheveux, n'est-ce pas? Les enfants de cette époque possédaient une tonne de choses qui valent cher.

Les yeux de Tatsuki s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ceux d'Orihime, mais la rousse reprit rapidement le contrôle de son expression faciale : inutile de donner des doutes à son amie. Mais c'était quand même un mensonge très élaboré. En fait, Arisawa était même drôlement impressionnée par ce qu'elle entendait, «Wow, et en plus t'es même pas plus vieux que nous! C'est très impressionnant! Comment ça s'appelle?»

«Les éditions Konoha.», répondit-il sans hésitation. «_Bon sang, je suis trop bon! Je n'avais pas menti comme ça depuis une éternité!_» Il continua de monter son histoire, «Ouais, on est pas mal peu connu pour le moment, mais on va faire du profit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. On a un auteur très populaire qui a décidé de nous donner en exclusivité tous ses nouveaux livres, et on compte sur ça pour nous mettre sur la carte…enfin, façon de parler.»

«Wow, Naruto!», s'exclama Orihime, se laissant entraînée elle-même dans la toile de mensonges que Naruto venait de créer. «Je vais devoir venir chez toi un de ces jours et voir tout ça par moi-même. Ça a l'air trop cool!» Elle gela lors sur place lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et le regard désabusé affiché sur le visage du blond lui disait qu'il se sentait exactement comme elle.

Tatsuki haussa les épaules, «C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Orihime. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on peut aller voir ta résidence? C'est quoi l'adresse?»

«Um…», répondit mollement Naruto tandis que son cerveau essayait de trouver une solution à cette situation…mais tout ce qu'il trouvait, c'était de répondre à la question. «L'adresse est le 735 avenue Murasaki. J'vais être occupé pour un petit moment, alors on se voit dans trois jours?»

«Parfait pour moi.», répondit Tatsuki, agrippant le bras de son amie. «Tu peux parler à ton cousin quand tu veux Orihime, mais pour le moment on doit aller chez moi pour prendre quelque chose. Enchantée de te connaître, Naruto.», annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant du blond. Inoue lui fit un signe de la main avec un regard d'excuse alors qu'elle se faisait entraînée par l'experte des arts martiaux.

Naruto lui retourna son signe de main, lui offrant un sourire confiant pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer, puis il se décida enfin à reprendre son chemin. «_Cette fille pouvait voir Soi-Fon alors même qu'elle était sous sa forme d'âme…et son coup de poing était l'attaque la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vue de la part d'un humain normal…je me demande s'il serait trop tard pour elle, mais je suppose que ça vaut la peine d'essayer pour voir ce qu'elle vaut. J'vais devoir la tester lorsqu'elle va venir au QG dans trois jours avec Orihime…_»

XxxXxxX

Soi-Fon marchait en compagnie de Yoruichi en direction de la salle d'entraînement géante située sous le QG de l'équipe de Naruto. Elle était revenue de sa poursuite manquée de l'immortel. Apparemment, sa capacité à cacher son énergie était incroyablement plus grande dans le monde des humains qu'au Seireitei. Il semblerait qu'il soit littéralement capable de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'environnement de la terre. Lorsqu'elle avait fini d'éliminer les clones qu'elle avait chassés, elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la signature énergétique du blond, alors elle était revenue à la base. Il serait bien de retour à un moment ou à un autre, «Yoruichi-sama, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez avoir permis à un homme tel que lui de faire ce genre de chose avec vous!»

Au début, Yoruichi avait été amusée par le dédain de Soi-Fon lorsqu'elle avait appris à propos de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Naruto, mais maintenant, ça commençait à être plus pénible qu'autre chose, «Eh bien, que tu le veuilles ou non, on l'a fait. Et j'étais consentante. Et non, tu ne vas pas faire à ses organes reproductifs ce que tu as menacé de faire de façon si descriptive, alors calmes-toi. Tu agis comme si Naruto était un être démoniaque ou quelque chose du genre. Il est la meilleure personne que tu as rencontrée de toute ta vie et tu le sais. Même que tu l'aimais bien avant de découvrir toute cette histoire.»

«Oui, mais—.», essaya d'argumenter Soi-Fon, mais la noble lui coupa la parole.

«Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est assez maintenant, je suis une adulte, pas un enfant.», déclara Yoruichi avec un ton de finalité tandis qu'elle s'étirait les bras tout en continuant de marcher vers l'endroit où Hidan l'attendait pour commencer son entraînement. «Tu commences à être ridicule.» Un sourire taquin apparut sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux mauve, «À moins, bien sûr, que tu sois en colère que lui pour une raison plus personnelle…je ne me souviens pas que tu aies jamais eu un petit ami alors je suppose que ça pourrait être ta raison. Peut-être que tu es fâchée contre lui parce qu'il ne t'a pas choisie pour—»

«Yoruichi-sama!», s'écria Soi-Fon avec le rouge aux joues. Cent ans et elle se laissait encore taquiner par cette femme! Elle était quasiment aussi insupportable qu'Uzumaki.

Yoruichi émit un rire léger avant de finalement arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait Hidan, encore dans son gigai. Il était étendu au milieu d'un étrange dessin au sol, un pic planté dans la poitrine, et il ne bougeait pas, exactement comme s'il était mort, «Hidan? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui t'a fait ça? Réponds-moi!»

Les yeux d'Hidan s'ouvrirent brusquement, il leva la main droite pour retirer l'objet planté dans sa poitrine et il se redressa comme un zombie avant de s'expliquer, «Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer lors de ce combat alors je ne faisais que prier Jashin-sama pour qu'il m'accorde sa clémence. C'était juste un petit rituel de rien du tout.» Il remarqua alors la présence de la petite femme derrière Yoruichi, «Um…c'est correcte qu'elle soit là, la minus? J'me suis fait dire qu'elle allait piquer une crise quand elle allait savoir c'que j'suis vraiment.»

Yoruichi hocha la tête, «Vas-y. Si elle panique sans écouter raison en premier, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.»

L'homme aux cheveux gris haussa les épaules alors qu'il attrapait le cylindre rétractable qui pendait autour de son coup. Lorsqu'il le déplaça pour le pointer vers son torse, les deux femmes purent voir un crâne à l'extrémité de l'arme, comme celui sur la canne d'Urahara. Il apposa la pointe de son pieu à l'endroit où aurait dû être son cœur avant de regarder en direction de Yoruichi, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il enfonça violement son arme dans sa poitrine et tout le terrain d'entraînement fut instantanément recouvert d'une épaisse couche de Reiatsu qui prit Soi-Fon un peu au dépourvu, et il lui fallut quelques instants afin de ne plus se sentir déstabilisée. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient qu'un Hollow très puissant se trouvait en sa présence, mais il n'y avait que sa maîtresse et Hidan dans la pièce. Parlant d'Hidan, il avait changé d'habits et portait maintenant une espèce de cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges. Sa cape était entrouverte jusqu'au bas de son torse, révélant ce qui semblait être un collier d'os _collé_ sur son corps. À part ces deux changements, il était toujours exactement le même sauf pour une faux d'apparence plutôt menaçante qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. L'Arrancar prit la parole alors que son gigai maintenant sans vie s'effondrait au sol, «Yep, c'est moi.»

La main de Soi-Fon se dirigea immédiatement en direction de son Zanpakuto, mais elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'avertissement de Yoruichi, «Qu-Qu'est-il? Son énergie est indiscutablement d'origine Hollow, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en être un.» Et, effectivement, à part les quelques points mentionnés un peu plus haut, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un humain ordinaire, «Et pourquoi est-ce que son énergie spirituelle est si élevée? Un Hollow possédant une telle puissance ne peut pas exister sans que la Soul Society ne soit au courant; c'est impossible qu'il n'ait jamais fait parler de lui auparavant.»

Yoruichi se dirigea vers Hidan, mais s'arrêta avec de l'atteindre, se contentant de pousser de son pied le gigai vide qui trainait par terre. «C'est à ça que sert le gigai qui dissimule le Reiatsu. Hidan est un Arrancar, et l'armée qu'Aizen est en train de se construire en est remplie. Hidan était un Vasto Lorde avant de devenir un Arrancar…mais c'est la faute de Naruto s'il est un Hollow, alors s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait ton blond préféré.», finit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«Hey, j'aime bien ça moi être un Hollow…ou plutôt un Arrancar…ou peu importe comment on m'appelle cette semaine.», répondit l'immortel avec indignation. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde parle des Hollow négativement? Il les trouvait plutôt cool…parce qu'ils étaient des cibles gratuites de plus pour lui. Il vit alors que Soi-Fon, malgré tout ce que Yoruichi venait de lui dire, était sur le point de dégainer son Zanpakuto, «Oi! On n'essaie pas de tuer l'aide! C'est interdit! Je travaille pour gamin-Uzumaki, alors j'ai l'immunité diplomatique, idiote.»

Yoruichi mit sa main sur le bras de son ancienne protégée, l'empêchant d'atteindre son arme. «Il dit la vérité. L'une des conditions officielles que Naruto a établies lors de son contrat avec Yamamoto était qu'il pouvait choisir _n'importe qui_ pour son équipe et que tous les membres de sa petite unité ne répondrait qu'à lui et à lui seul. En contrepartie, il doit endosser la responsabilité pour toutes les actions que ses employés pourraient faire. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de protéger ceux qu'il estime comme faisant partie de ses camarades…je trouve ça admirable.», dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Soi-Fon fixa sa maîtresse, souriant alors qu'elle parlait de Naruto comme si elle était une gamine ayant le béguin pour un garçon de son école, mais la capitaine décida d'ignorer ce fait pour poser une question, «Alors je ne peux pas l'attaquer même s'il est un Hollow?»

Yoruichi réfléchit longuement à la question afin d'opter pour révéler la vérité à son amie, «Eh bien, tu pourrais, mais Naruto ne serait _vraiment_ pas content…Et de toute façon, il m'a déjà assuré un million de fois qu'il savait comment le maîtriser si notre ami Hidan devenait fou. T'as rien à craindre.»

«Oui, oui, c'est bon. Elle connaît les règles maintenant.», s'énerva Hidan, tapant le sol du pied avec agacement. «Est-ce qu'on peut commencer l'entraînement maintenant? Laquelle d'entre vous est-ce que j'dois combattre? Vous avec toutes les deux l'air de vouloir avoir un beau gros morceau de monsieur Hidan…Particulièrement miss mini-capitaine-shinigami.»

Yoruichi lui fit une petite grimace et utilisa le Shunpo pour s'éloigner du gigai d'Hidan afin qu'il ne soit pas détruit durant leur combat, «Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, Hidan!»

«Avec plaisir.», répondit l'immortel avant de disparaître avec un faible bruit. La femme-chat écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise qu'il soit parvenu à recréer une technique d'augmentation de vitesse aussi rapidement. Elle ne fut cependant pas prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il attaqua et elle évita agilement le premier coup de la faux d'Hidan en faisant un saut périlleux arrière.

«Comment as-tu fait?», demanda Yoruichi en se rétablissant. «Tu as déjà une technique de vitesse semblable au Shunpo. Ça ne fait qu'un jour…»

Hidan eu un sourire arrogant, «C'est une des autres techniques que j'ai pu arracher des ces trois idiotes d'Arrancar qui m'ont conduit vers ce lâche d'Aizen. Elles m'ont expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur notre race et moi, j'les ai écoutées vider leur sac. Pas trop trop brillantes, les petites connes si tu veux mon avis. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on donne nos techniques au camp adverse?...Elles ont dit que ça s'appelait Sonido (mouvement écho). Et j'ai réussi à recréer ce style parce que je ne suis pas vraiment lent même en temps normal. Quand j'étais en vie, j'avais appris à bouger plutôt vite.»

Soi-Fon arborait une expression assez impressionnée, «Alors on dirait qu'Uzumaki ne s'est pas encombré de quelqu'un de complètement inutile…Mais tout de même, comment pouvons-nous lui faire confiance alors qu'il est un Hollow…ou plutôt un Arrancar? Je ne comprends pas, Yoruichi-sama.»

L'interpellée se mit en position de combat, se préparant à combattre l'immortel, «Naruto lui fait assez confiance pour l'intégrer à l'équipe, et Hidan s'en est très bien sorti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune raison autre que son apparence qui pourrait nous faire croire qu'il serait déloyal. Maintenant, commençons.»

Hidan s'élança à toute allure vers la noble, balançant sa faux comme un maniaque, sans sembler avoir de stratégie précise autre que 'toucher mon adversaire'. Yoruichi se contenta de rester hors de portée des attaques de son opposant alors qu'elle analysait le pattern dans les mouvements de l'immortel…ou plutôt, le _manque_ de pattern. «_Il sait comment utiliser cette arme, ça s'est sûr. Il est précis à un niveau quasi chirurgicale dans chacune de ses attaques, mais il semble ne pas réfléchir à la réponse de son adversaire…on dirait qu'il se fout de se faire lui-même blesser. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir comment passer de l'offensive à la défensive._», pensa-t-elle tout évitant agilement la faux d'Hidan. «_Bon sang…il ne semble vraiment pas inquiet pour sa propre santé…mais c'est vrai qu'avec le style de combat qu'il dit qu'il avait lorsqu'il était vivant, ça ne devrait pas trop me surprendre._»

Soudainement, Hidan ouvrit la main retenant sa faux et laissa son arme quitter sa main, volant en direction de Yoruichi. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit ce nouveau mouvement. L'immortel semblait garder une certaine emprise sur sa faux, car un câble la reliant à son bras lui permettait de rappeler l'arme à lui lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle fit un long saut vers l'arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et son adversaire et décida qu'il était temps de voir _exactement_ de quoi il était fait. Aussitôt que les pieds de Yoruichi touchèrent le sol, elle s'élança vers son opposant, donnant un puissant coup de pied en direction de son torse. Hidan leva le manche de sa faux pour parer l'attaque, mais la force du coup l'envoya valser directement dans un gros rocher qui fut pratiquement réduit en poussière par l'impact avec le corps de l'immortel.

«Okay, c'était vraiment pas mal.», déclara Hidan alors qu'il se relevait et se dirigeait vers la noble. «Mais tu vas avoir besoin de frapper un peu…beaucoup plus fort si tu veux que je sente quoi que ce soit.», continua-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Il attacha alors sa faux sur son dos de manière à ce qu'il puisse avoir les deux mains libres, «Et maintenant, c'est l'heure pour une nouvelle technique!»

«Encore une autre?», s'exclama Yoruichi en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. «Comment fais-tu pour les développer si rapidement?»

«Demande à gamin-Uzumaki. On était des ninjas dans notre temps, sexy-lady. On est habitué à sentir et manipuler l'énergie qui nous habite. Ces techniques d'Hollow sont tellement basiques que c'en est instinctif.», répondit Hidan, mettant son poing en position de frapper malgré le fait qu'il était bien trop loin de Yoruichi pour l'atteindre. Son poing commença à émettre une sorte d'énergie rouge tourbillonnante, «Bala (Balle)!» Il fit le mouvement de frapper en direction de son adversaire et une boule d'énergie bondit vers la femme. L'attaque fut si rapide que la cible n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que le Bala n'explose en entrant en contact avec elle.

Soi-Fon en eut le souffle coupé, «Yoruichi-sama!» Elle se retourna vers Hidan qui regardait son poing comme s'il essayait de l'examiner, «_C'était comme un cero… sauf que c'était beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup moins concentré. Quel genre de pouvoirs ces Arrancar possèdent-ils?_»

«Bon sang…», se plaignit l'immortel en regardant sa main. «C'était assez cool, mais le cero est genre mille fois mieux…parce que ça explose plus.» Il reporta son attention sur le nuage de fumée qui avait été créé par son attaque, «T'es encore en vie là-dedans?»

La poussière se dissipa, révélant que Yoruichi était effectivement toujours en vie. Ses bras étaient tendus devant elle, parallèles au sol, et il était évident qu'elle avait tout juste eu le temps de préparer sa défense avant de se faire toucher. Ses paumes étaient légèrement brûlées, mais à part ce détail, elle ne semblait pas avoir subi d'autres dégâts. «C'était bien lancé…mais l'attaque en elle-même manquait vraiment de puissance. Tu ne dois pas encore savoir comment utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs.», analysa-t-elle sereinement, ce qui ne servit qu'à faire apparaître une veine d'agacement sur le front de l'homme aux cheveux gris. «Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire d'autre, mon petit bébé Arrancar. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterai plus immobile à partir de maintenant.»

«Heh.», ricana méchamment l'immortel alors que détachait une fois de plus sa faux de son dos. «Montres-moi c'que tu vaux, salo—» Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Yoruichi disparut de sa vue. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner complètement que la femme était déjà dans son dos. Elle lui donna un incroyablement puissant coup de pied qui lui fit quitter le sol pour voler en direction de Soi-Fon, qui s'écarta rapidement de la trajectoire du Hollow.

La capitaine s'approcha de la forme immobile d'Hidan qui s'était arrêté à une trentaine de mètres de son point d'envol et elle se pencha au-dessus de son corps pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait au moment même où Yoruichi la rejoignait pour vérifier elle aussi la réaction de son adversaire. La femme à la peau foncée s'accroupit devant le visage d'un Hidan qui avait un regard ahuri, «Ne deviens pas trop arrogant. Tu es bon, très bon même considérant que tu n'es dans ce corps que depuis peu, mais tu n'es justement pas encore _habitué_ à ta nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Et en plus, les pouvoirs que tu as ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que tu avais lorsque tu étais encore en vie et que tu étais un shinobi. Tu perds ces pouvoirs lorsque tu quittes ton gigai. C'est pour ça que Naruto peut si facilement te menacer de te tuer si tu te comportes comme un méchant petit démon.» Le gigai d'Hidan ne pouvait pas être tué, exactement comme son corps originel, mais son âme était aussi mortelle que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Ça signifiait que Naruto n'avait qu'à sortir Hidan de son gigai et qu'il pouvait le tuer _pour de bon_ tandis qu'il était sous sa forme d'Arrancar.

Se relevant de sa position au sol, le shinobi dépoussiéra son manteau de l'akatsuki et grogna en direction de Yoruichi, mais Soi-Fon prit soudainement la parole, «Tu as une quantité d'énergie spirituelle brute élevée, à un point tel qu'il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour m'habituer à ton énergie lorsque tu es sorti de ton gigai. Mais selon ce que je peux voir, tes attaques sont arrogantes…incroyablement arrogantes. Ton plan de combat semble se résumer à 'Je frappe et j'espère atteindre mon ennemi'.» L'intéressé se tourna en direction de Soi-Fon, qui avait croisé les bras alors qu'elle expliquait ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir en observant la petite escarmouche entre sa maîtresse et le Hollow. «Tu te bats d'une manière complètement opposée au style d'Uzumaki. Il est incroyablement plus…insaisissable.»

Hidan roula les yeux lorsqu'il entendit avec qui il se faisait comparer, «Gamin-Uzumaki et moi, on est deux races de guerriers complètement différentes. Uzumaki essaie de dominer son adversaire avec sa puissance écrasante. Quand ça fonctionne pas, il se replie sur des supercheries et des tactiques rudimentaires pour créer une ouverture afin de terminer le combat avec quelque chose de gros.» Le sourcil droit de la capitaine fut atteint d'une crise de tics alors qu'elle se remémorait son affrontement contre le blond. Elle avait eu le _plaisir_ de faire face aux deux spectres du style de combat de Naruto. «Mais _moi_, je suis une machine à tuer. Peu importe combien de temps ça prend, je _vais_ te toucher et tu _vas_ mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça.»

«Désolée, mais ce n'est plus aussi simple maintenant.», le contredit Yoruichi. «Tu es extrêmement habile avec ta faux et en plus tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs que tu peux apprendre à utiliser. Et laisses-moi te dire : tu _vas_ apprendre à les utiliser convenablement ou je vais m'arranger pour que Naruto trouve un moyen de t'empêcher de retourner au Hueco Mundo. Nos ennemis sont dangereux et très puissant, alors ton style de combat où tu ne te défends même pas ne servira pas à grand-chose. Et avant que tu ne me dises que tu n'as qu'à combattre dans ton gigai pour que tu ne puisses pas mourir, n'oublies pas qu'un Hollow est capable d'interagir avec ton âme et qu'il peut ainsi de faire sortir de ton gigai et te tuer après.»

Hidan fronça les sourcils, «Et dis-moi, ma chère, comment tu comptes _t'arranger_ pour que j'fasse c'que tu veux? T'as _aucune_ emprise sur moi. Aucune.»

Un sourire confiant étira les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux mauve, «Je ne suis pas qu'une belle fille…je suis plus forte que toi. Et je peux convaincre Naruto de t'emprisonner ici parce qu'il fait confiance à mon jugement. Et même s'il ne me faisait pas confiance, il n'aurait qu'à t'affronter lui-même pour se faire sa propre opinion.» Elle tourna son regard en direction de Soi-Fon, «Que dirais-tu de m'aider à remettre ce beau petit Arrancar en condition de combat? Il va _vraiment_ avoir besoin de toute l'expérience qu'il pourra avoir.»

L'immortel fit glisser ses yeux d'une femme à l'autre, puis Soi-Fon retira finalement son Zanpakuto de son fourreau. «J'commence à voir c'qu'Uzumaki voulait dire en parlant de la force des femmes qu'il rencontre…», déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. Soudainement, il se mit à se tapoter les joues, comme quelqu'un cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, «Parfait dans ce cas! J'vous attends!» Les trois adversaires disparurent simultanément grâce à leur technique de vitesse respective.

XxxXxxX

Naruto se tenait devant la porte d'un immense entrepôt, cognant agressivement sur la porte. «Ouvrez cette fichue porte, bande de mauviettes! J'vous jure que j'vais faire la exploser dans trois secondes.», s'écria-t-il en créant un rasengan dans sa main droite. «Trois! Deux! Un! Zé—!» La porte s'ouvrit violemment et une sandale fendit les airs pour finalement terminer son vol bien aplatie contre son visage.

«Ta gueule, espèce d'idiot!», hurla Hiyori alors que sa sandale glissait lentement du visage du blond qui arborait un regard inexpressif. «Tu sais pas qu'il faut appeler avant d'aller chez quelqu'un? Ou peut-être que t'es juste trop stupide pour savoir comment utiliser un téléphone?»

Naruto grogna et avança rapidement en direction de la petite terreur. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de bars, il agrippa le collet de la veste rouge que portait tout le temps Hiyori et il souleva la petite du sol, «Et est-ce que _vous_ savez comment répondre au téléphone? Ou encore mieux, comment vérifier vos messages? N'essaie pas de tout faire passer sur mon dos aujourd'hui, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur.» Il mit la sandale qu'elle lui avait lancée devant les yeux de la 'fillette' avant de se pencher pour la remettre à sa place : sur le pied d'Hiyori, et pas dans son visage. «La prochaine fois, j'te jure que j'te la fais avaler.», promit-il alors qu'il entrait dans l'entrepôt des Vizard, tenant toujours Hiyori par le collet, au bout de ses bras de manière à ce que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

«Lâches-moi, connard!», cria la petite femme en essayant d'obliger le blond à la déposer en lui donnant de coups de pieds et de poings. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était trop petite et ses coups ne se rendaient pas jusqu'à Naruto, ce qui ne servait qu'à faire encore plus enrager la petite démone.

«Non. Ça m'tente pas qu'il y ait trois personnes beaucoup plus petites que moi qui essaient de me frapper dans la même journée.», répondit Naruto sans la relâcher. «À part être violente, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?», demanda-t-il en la laissant tomber dans une des chaises de l'entrepôt, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous ceux présent.

«Ah! Jamais de la vie!», claqua la voix d'Hiyori. «Et puis d'abord, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici?»

La réponse de Naruto fut franche, «J'ai été chassé hors de ma maison et j'ai décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups en venant vous parler d'un petit problème que Shinji a eu l'amabilité de me léguer.»

La petite blonde souffla d'exaspération, mais une grimace malveillante trouva rapidement son chemin sur son visage, «T'as botté le cul de beaucoup de shinigami?»

Naruto retourna la grimace d'Hiyori, «Tellement que j'ai arrêté de compter! On a mis la place sens dessus-dessous.» Il tourna la tête vers le reste des Vizard, «Bon sang, pourquoi vous voulez pas rejoindre mon équipe? Je veux votre aide, et je sais que vous voulez vous venger d'Aizen!»

Shinji s'approcha de l'immortel avec son sourire narquois habituel, «Tu connais déjà les règles, Naruto. Arranges-toi pour qu'Ichigo vienne ici pour apprendre comment contrôler son Hollow et on va y penser.»

«Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.», marmonna l'intéressé en levant les yeux au plafond. «Ça, ce sont _tes_ conditions. Pas celles de tout le monde. Et de toute façon, l'école recommence la semaine prochaine. Si je ne faisais que trouver la maison du gamin sans que personne ne m'ait dit où il habite, tout ce que ça ferait serait de lui donner une raison de plus pour ne pas me faire confiance. Alors vous allez attendre.» Il retourna la tête vers le reste des Vizard, «Je pense qu'il me fait un peu confiance à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé au Seireitei, mais à peine. Disons qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde pour le moment.»

«Alors…dans combien de temps?», intervint Kensei. Il était assis dans un coin, faisant des séries avec des poids et haltères qui avaient l'air assez lourds. «Est-ce qu'on parle de semaines ou de moins avant qu'il ne vienne?»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Je sais pas trop. Le temps a un peu perdu de son importance pour moi ces vingt derniers millénaires.» Il sentit quelqu'un le plaquer dans le dos, mettant à profit son angle mort, «Hey! Comment ça va toi?»

Mashiro était pendue au cou de Naruto, «Est-ce que j't'ai manqué?»

Le blond ricana, «J'dois t'avouer…mais j'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à toi pendant que je me battais contre ces capitaines.» Il tourna la tête vers Hiyori et pointa la femme aux cheveux vert qui était attachée à son dos, «Tu vois? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être aussi sympa qu'elle? Au moins, elle, elle me frappe jamais…sauf si on s'entraîne, mais ça ça compte pas.»

Hiyori roula les yeux, «C'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux une moitié d'un même idiot.» Naruto et Mashiro tirèrent simultanément leur langue en direction de la petite femme souvent en colère, «Vous voyez? C'est exactement c'que j'voulais dire!»

Naruto laissa Mashiro débarquer de son dos, «Ouais, comme tu veux, Grincheux.» Il se mit à marcher vers le centre de la pièce, «Alors…est-ce que vous voulez tous rester ici dans l'entrepôt à ne rien faire jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou est-ce que quelqu'un veut un vrai travail?»

Love, Rose et Lisa levèrent tous trois les yeux de leur manga pour regarder Naruto avec une expression curieuse. «Et par 'vrai travail'…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?», demanda Lisa.

Naruto se frotta le menton. «Eh bien, à vrai dire, vous ne feriez toujours quasiment rien, mais c'est plus une entreprise de couverture. Un peu comme le magasin d'Urahara, sauf que moi je ferais _réellement_ des profits, pas comme monsieur le génialissime scientifique.», plaisanta-t-il. «Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît même le nom de son magasin? Quelqu'un de normal j'veux dire.» Tous les Vizard haussèrent les épaules, incertains. «C'est pas important. On a reparlera lorsque tout sera prêt pour mon entreprise. Ça va être la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis des siècles, j'le sens.»

XxxXxxX

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto était assis en position de méditation sur le toit de son QG. À ses côtés se trouvait Yoruichi…et avec Yoruichi était venue Soi-Fon qui refusait désormais de laisser sa maîtresse seule avec le blond. La noble, ayant revêtu son apparence de chat, donna un regard amusé au seul homme présent, «Je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui pourrait se mettre dans ce genre de situation.»

«De quoi parles-tu?», répondit-il avec un air confiant. «Je m'en sortais très bien avec mon mensonge jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime se fasse elle aussi emporter par ma fabuleuse histoire. Gentille fille, je l'aime bien…mais elle nous a mis dans un de ces pétrins.» Il entrouvrit un œil et regarda les rues en contrebas, pratiquement vides dans cette ancienne zone industrielle abandonnée. «Mais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde…et en plus, j'vais probablement trouver une utilité à toute cette situation.» Il tourna la tête vers Soi-Fon, «Quand veux-tu aller faire un tour au Hueco Mundo?» Il referma son œil lorsqu'il eut posé sa question.

«Que peux-tu me dire à ce sujet?», répondit l'intéressée, qui essayait de continuer sa propre méditation alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son gigai. «Lorsqu'on m'a envoyée ici, on m'a fait comprendre que toi et Yoruichi-sama aviez déjà été là-bas.»

Le blond fronça les sourcils, «On est pas resté longtemps avant que les problèmes commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez. Il y avait un Arrancar qui était tellement puissant. Elle se nomme Tia Harribel…et Aizen est supposé avoir une armée remplie de soldats comme elle.»

Soi-Fon abandonna l'idée de méditer et se tourna plutôt vers Naruto, qui avait rouvert les yeux pendant qu'il parlait et qui avait un visage sérieux, «Mais Hidan est un Arrancar aussi, non? Et il est loin d'être faible, selon ce que j'ai pu voir.»

«Et le problème est qu'il n'est pas encore habitué à ses nouveaux pouvoirs ni à son nouveau corps.», clarifia Yoruichi. «Il est fort, et il ne fera que s'améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait découvert comment son corps fonctionne, mais pour l'instant…il est loin d'être suffisamment puissant pour s'occuper de la femme que nous avons vue.»

«Pour ce qui est du Hueco Mundo en lui-même…», reprit Naruto, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer à Soi-Fon ce qu'il avait vu. «Sous la surface, il y a une forêt faite d'arbres de minéraux. C'est l'endroit où la majorité des Hollow semble vivre, mais on en a vu aucun qui pourrait nous poser un quelconque problème. Mais il y en avait des tonnes qui sont restés cachés, Yoruichi m'a dit qu'elle pouvait le sentir et qu'elle pouvait même en voir à perte de vue pendant qu'on tombait.»

La noble continua l'explication là où Naruto avait arrêté, «Il n'y avait absolument rien à la surface. Du moins, nous n'avons rien vu durant le peu de temps que nous avons passé à cet endroit. Ce n'est qu'un vaste désert de sable blanc qui semble inhabité.» Le chat bailla et sauta sur l'épaule de son ancienne protégée, puis elle se coucha en boule contre le cou de cette dernière. «Si on est pour faire de l'exploration dans le Hueco Mundo, c'est là que je concentrerais nos efforts.»

«J'y vais.», annonça Naruto avec un ton décidé. «Il y en encore tellement de choses à propos de tout ça que je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que si j'y retourne, je pourrai obtenir certaines des réponses que je recherche…»

Soi-Fon acquiesça; Naruto serait _très_ utile pour infiltrer les terres des Hollow. Il avait été à cet endroit plus longtemps que n'importe quel shinigami de sa connaissance —sauf Yoruichi-sama— et on pouvait aisément dire qu'il savait comment se défendre dans un combat. «Eh bien, je vais dans ce cas aller préparer un plan d'action que nous exécuterons d'ici un jour ou deux. Omaeda et Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho devraient venir avec nous.»

Yoruichi sauta en bas de l'épaule de son amie, «Je vais rester ici pour aider Hidan à s'acclimater à ses nouvelles possibilités. Peut-être que je vais même appeler Kisuke pour lui demander conseil, il est supposé être dans cette équipe, non?»

«Parfait.», s'exclama Naruto en se levant brusquement. «Mais pour le moment, il est temps de mettre le spectacle en marche…si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…»

«Que comptes-tu faire?», demanda Yoruichi lorsqu'elle vit à quel point son blond préféré était calme à propos de toute cette histoire. Son mensonge était sur le point d'être révélé et il semblait s'en foutre royalement.

Naruto pointa en direction de la rue voisine à celle de son immeuble, là où il pouvait sentir Orihime et Tatsuki se diriger vers eux. «Que crois-tu que j'vais faire? Essaies de ressentir l'énergie de la personne qui accompagne Orihime. Allez, vas-y.» Il vit les yeux du chat s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise, «Non, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs spéciaux comme Chad et Orihime parce que ses capacités physique éclipsent totalement ses capacités spirituelles. En ce sens, elle est semblable à notre ami le mexicain, mais si on devait faire un ratio Ki/Reiatsu…celui de Tatsuki serait près de un pour un, c'est à dire au moins dix fois plus élevé que celui de Chad…du moins, si on tient compte du fait qu'il a plus de Reiatsu qu'elle.»

«Alors…», commença Yoruichi pour l'inciter à continuer son raisonnement.

«Alors…», répondit Naruto, mimant le chat avant de poursuivre. «Ça veut dire qu'elle est à _moi_.»

Les yeux de Soi-Fon s'agrandirent et elle se tourna vers le blond avec un regard choqué, «C'est incroyablement irresponsable, Uzumaki! À quoi penses-tu?»

Naruto ne s'énerva pas, préférant rester calme et expliquer rationnellement sa décision, «Elle a vu notre petite altercation dans la ruelle, l'autre jour. Heureusement, elle ne s'y est pas intéressée plus que ça. Elle est suffisamment réceptive envers le monde des morts pour te voir hors de ton gigai, et ce simple fait la désigne comme une cible plus alléchante pour les Hollow. Elle est déjà convaincue qu'Orihime a fait quelque chose de spécial pendant les vacances d'été parce que notre pauvre Inoue ne sait pas du tout comment mentir…alors pourquoi maintenir un mauvais mensonge sans raison valable?»

«Elle ne peut pas se battre de la même manière que Kurosaki et ses amis.», argumenta la capitaine, parlant lentement comme si elle expliquait un concept compliqué à un enfant.

Naruto eu un sourire propre à un homme avec un plan, «Pas _maintenant_. Donnes-moi quelques mois et j'aimerais t'entendre dire ça encore une fois.» Avec ces mots, il se mit à marcher en direction des escaliers, se dirigeant vers le hall de son QG. «Mais avant, je dois la convaincre que je ne suis pas qu'un dérangé mental…et même si elle me croit, il faudra que je vérifie si elle a ce qu'il faut pour le faire…et même si elle _veut_ le faire.»

Yoruichi ne put résister à la tentation de taquiner le blond alors qu'il disparaissait dans la cage d'escaliers. «Tu joues avec le feu, Naruto-kun~.», dit-elle avec une voix chantante.

«Et je n'ai pas encore été brûlé, ma belle.», répondit-il avant de pénétrer sa base pour de bon.

XxxXxxX

Après avoir marché à travers la section plutôt banale de la ville où devait se situer la maison de Naruto, Orihime commençait à devenir nerveuse. Elle ne connaissait pas le blond depuis longtemps, mais il s'emblait être du genre astucieux. Une gentille personne, l'humain le plus intelligent et le plus cultivé qu'elle ait jamais rencontré —normal avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé à enrichir ses connaissances— mais surtout quelqu'un de plus rusé que quiconque de sa connaissance…sauf peut-être Kisuke, mais c'était un gros 'peut-être'. S'il ne l'avait pas contactée pour lui donner une excuse pour Tatsuki afin de la convaincre qu'aller au 'bureau' du blond était une mauvaise idée, ça voulait sûrement dire que le plan pouvait continuer sans modification et qu'elle pouvait continuer à faire semblant qu'il était son cousin.

Elle était obligée de l'admettre : elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, mais Naruto avait su monter une histoire sans faille jusqu'à présent. Elle était plutôt impressionnée…mais c'est vrai qu'il avait dit être un ninja.

Finalement, Inoue et Tatsuki arrivèrent à l'adresse que Naruto leur avait donnée et regardèrent la palissade de l'édifice. Il s'agissait d'un grand immeuble à six étages dont les côtés avaient été récemment peints en orange. L'entièreté de la façade était en vitre teintée, un peu comme un miroir sans tain, ce qui faisait qu'il était possible de voir l'extérieur à partir de l'intérieur, mais pas le contraire. Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait aucun signe permettant aux deux filles de dire s'il y avait quelqu'un ou non à l'intérieur.

«Eh bien…», commença Tatsuki et promenant son regard sur le building. «On est arrivée. Il a dit que sa maison était géniale et c'est vrai que ça a l'air pas trop mal pour le moment. Mais j'dois avouer que c'est étrange de vivre là où tu travailles.», ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la rousse à ses côtés.

Inoue sortit immédiatement de son ahurissement devant le fait que 'Hey!, tout ça va peut-être bien se passer en fin de compte!' et elle se frotta la nuque avait un air penaud. «Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais Naruto travaille tout le temps, alors je ne suis pas vraiment surprise qu'il vive ici. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est le propriétaire de sa compagnie et que c'est la seule façon qu'il fait de l'argent.», répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. «Allez, on devrait entrer!»

Les deux poussèrent la porte vitrée et arrivèrent dans un genre de hall d'entrée. Il y avait plusieurs chaises et le plancher était en marbre poli, comme ceux qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les entreprises importantes. Grâce à la devanture entièrement faite de vitre, la vue aurait été imprenable si la seule chose à voir à l'extérieur n'avait pas été le vieil immeuble tout décrépit de l'autre côté de la rue. Il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine de portes semblant mener tantôt à un escalier tantôt à une salle d'attente. Collé contre le mur situé à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un immense bureau sur lequel reposaient des moniteurs de surveillance et autres gadgets de sécurité. Trois chaises étaient derrière ce bureau, chacune étant dirigée vers une section bien précise du meuble, mais une seule était présentement occupée. La personne assise sur la chaise centrale était une femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, ce qui faisait qu'ils cascadaient tout le long de son dos jusqu'à disparaître derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Elle portait une jupe noire d'apparence très professionnelle et une blouse bleue se mariant bien avec son vêtement noir. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux femmes entrer dans le hall d'entrée, un immense sourire étira son joli visage et elle s'adressa à elles, «Bonjour! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aujourd'hui?»

Tatsuki cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, surprise, «Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de monde dans un endroit comme celui-ci? Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'employés.»

Le sourire de la réceptionniste diminua un peu avant qu'elle ne semble retrouver son entrain contagieux pour répondre à la question, «Eh bien vous voyez, nous sommes assez nouveaux en ville. En fait, c'est ma première journée ici. Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose mesdemoiselles?»

Orihime fit un pas en avant, «Est-ce que vous savez où nous pourrions trouver Uzumaki Naruto? C'est lui qui nous a dit de venir ici…»

Le sourire de la femme sembla, si c'est possible, s'élargir encore plus. «Oh! C'est vrai qu'il m'a averti que quelqu'un viendrait aujourd'hui et demanderai à le voir personnellement.», dit-elle alors qu'elle décrochait le combiné d'un appareil téléphonique dernier cri pour composer un court numéro. Après un certain temps, on sembla lui répondre puisqu'elle prit la parole, «Bonjour, ici la réception…Oui boss, ce sont les deux femmes dont vous m'avez parlé…Okay, merci, je leur fais le message. Bonne journée.» Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Orihime et son amie, «Le patron viendra vous voir dans un instant.»

Et tel qu'annoncé, après un court moment, Naruto apparut de derrière l'une des portes, vêtu de vêtements semblables à ceux qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : une simple paire de jeans noirs accompagnée d'un chandail blanc avec une veste bleue clair. «Hey, salut! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?», demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

«C'est vraiment ici que tu vis?», demanda Orihime avec un regard admiratif tandis que le blond leur faisait signe de le suivre dans le corridor duquel il venait afin qu'ils puissent débuter la visite guidée. Naruto avait fait quelques clones et ils avaient utilisé le henge pour pouvoir se déplacer dans le QG pendant la visite des filles, agissant comme s'ils étaient des employés occupés à améliorer la compagnie. Même la réceptionniste à l'entrée était l'un de ses clones.

«Yep.», répondit-il avec fierté. «Avant d'arriver ici au printemps passé, j'ai gagné tout l'édifice contre un vieil homme.» Il remarqua que Tatsuki lui donnait un regard peu convaincu, «Quoi? Je suis très bon au poker et tu apprends plein de choses intéressantes quand tu grandis sans parent. Bref, j'ai nommé l'édifice, j'ai fait quelques demandes de subventions pour que la compagnie parte du bon pied et je l'ai déménagée à Karakura pour pouvoir aider Orihime…et aussi pour travailler avec l'auteur très populaire qui nous a approché pour mettre son nouveau tome sur le marché.» Il mentait tellement qu'il se demandait si une divinité n'allait pas le foudroyer sur place.

Arisawa souleva un sourcil, «Et tu es encore à l'école?»

Naruto acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. «C'est une vraie perte de temps, mais ma vice-présidente dit tout le temps des idioties du genre 'Personne ne te prendra au sérieux toi ou ta compagnie si tu ne finis pas ton éducation Naruto' et Bla bla bla…», expliqua-t-il en roulant les yeux avant d'être parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. «Mais si je ne l'écoute pas, quelque chose de terrible m'arrivera. Elle m'a déjà menacé de m'enlever quelque chose que je ne _peux_ pas perdre.» Et c'était la vérité. Yoruichi voulait qu'il se rende à l'école avec Ichigo pendant qu'elle s'occupait elle-même de leur couverture pendant la journée. Lorsqu'il s'était violemment, bruyamment et énergiquement opposé à un tel concept, elle l'avait menacé de ne plus coucher avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait…et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait officiellement perdu cette bataille perdue d'avance. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que trois ans pouvaient bien représenter pour lui? Il avait tout le temps du monde.

Soudainement, Hidan sortit par la porte de la cuisine. Il était en train de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Naruto accompagné des deux filles, «Hum…s'lut!»

Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête du blond et il pointa en direction du second immortel, «Ça c'est Hidan. Il travaille pour moi et il est mon assistant.»

Hidan fit une grimace lorsqu'il se fit désigner comme étant un 'assistant', «Assistant mon cul, Uzumaki. J'fais rien pour te rendre la vie plus facile…ça serait même plutôt le contraire, idiot.»

Naruto secoua la tête alors qu'une _deuxième_ goutte de sueur apparaissait à l'arrière de sa tête à côté de la première. «Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a parfaitement raison. C'est un vieil ami à qui j'ai offert un travail.», dit-il tandis que l'Arrancar s'éloignait en prenant une bouchée de son repas préféré.

«Orihime?» La rousse se retourna pour voir Yoruichi, de retour sous sa forme humaine. «Comment vas-tu?»

«Yoruichi?», s'exclama Inoue, surprise de la voir dans un tel endroit. «Que fais-tu ici?»

La femme shinigami lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre, «Je suis la vice-présidente de Naruto. Son plan de développement pour cette compagnie est plutôt bon, mais il reste tout de même quelques trous qui pourraient être bouchés. C'est là que j'entre en jeu. Il ne te l'a pas dit durant tes vacances avec lui?»

Le blond offrit un sourire à la femme-chat, «Tu sais quoi? Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas Orihime avec toi pour lui parler un peu du bon vieux temps. Je suis sûr que Tatsuki a quelques questions à me poser.» Tatsuki le regarda avec surprise mais acquiesça quand même. Elle avait prévu revenir ici plus tard sans Orihime, mais puisqu'il l'offrait si gentiment…

«C'est parfait!», s'extasia Yoruichi en agrippant le bras de la rousse pour la tirer derrière elle, faisant fi des protestations d'Orihime qui regardait avec appréhension Naruto guider son amie vers le toit. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, la shinigami relâcha le bras de l'adolescente, «Naruto a besoin de parler seul à seul avec ton amie à propos de quelque chose d'important. Plus précisément, il va la confronter par rapport à son habileté à voir les morts et ce que ça signifie pour elle.»

Les yeux d'Orihime s'écarquillèrent, «Mais je ne veux pas que Tatsuki-chan soit impliquée dans tout ça!»

Yoruichi secoua tristement la tête, «Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Elle a obtenu des pouvoirs de la même manière que toi et Chad. La seule différence, c'est que toi tu as développé des pouvoirs que je pouvais fortifier tandis que ton amie a une énergie particulière que Naruto a lui aussi. Si tu ne laisses pas Naruto l'entraîner, elle sera une cible de choix pour les Hollow, mais elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre eux, contrairement à toi et à Chad.»

Orihime fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, «Tatsuki-chan va toujours essayer de me défendre, même si elle sait qu'elle n'est pas assez forte…au moins, Naruto devrait pouvoir l'aider si elle accepter son offre je suppose.» Elle cligna des yeux, repensant à ce que lui avait appris la femme-chat, «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Tu as dit que Tatsuki-chan n'a pas eu de pouvoirs comme les miens ou ceux de Sado-kun.»

Yoruichi haussa les épaules, «Je n'en sais rien, mais il a dit que c'était encore mieux comme ça. Il dit avoir quelque chose pour elle.» L'humeur de la shinigami devint soudainement plus enjouée, «Au fait, cette bâtisse est notre quartier général! Est-ce que ça te dirais d'apprendre ce que nous sommes supposés faire dans le monde des vivants?» La rousse acquiesça et Yoruichi lui agrippa le bras pour la tirer encore une fois derrière elle, «Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire alors je ferais mieux de commencer…»

XxxXxxX

Naruto était appuyé contre la barrière qui faisait le tour du toit de son QG et qui avait probablement été installée pour empêcher les gens de tomber six étages plus bas. Il regardait en direction de Tatsuki qui le fixait intensément, «Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu sais? Ça ne va pas m'offenser si t'es en colère contre moi ou que tu ne m'aimes pas trop.»

La fille secoua la tête, «C'est pas vraiment ça. Je peux habituellement aisément dire qui a de mauvaises intentions et ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'Orihime est en sécurité. Ses parents étaient plutôt abusifs alors tu m'excuseras si je suis méfiante lorsqu'un supposé membre éloigné de sa famille sort de nulle part comme toi.»

Naruto hocha la tête, «C'est bien. Tu veux juste la protéger, j'aime ça.» Il soupira et leva le regard vers le ciel, «Orihime est l'une des plus gentille personne qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. C'est bien que quelqu'un comme toi veuilles la protéger.» Il rebaissa la tête et lui donna un regard dur, «Mais sais-tu réellement de quoi elle a besoin d'être protégé?»

Tatsuki fit un pas involontaire vers l'arrière tellement elle était surprise du changement du ton du blond, «De quoi parles-tu?» Elle continua de reculer alors que Naruto s'était mis à avancer lentement vers elle.

«Tu peux voir les morts.» C'était tout sauf une question, plutôt une déclaration. «Il y a certaines choses qui sont sur le point de se passer. Un autre gamin de ta classe, Kurosaki Ichigo, aura un grand rôle à jouer dans ce qui s'en vient, mais j'vais attendre avant de lui parler…il est vraiment têtu.»

«Attends, Ichigo?», s'exclama Tatsuki. «Comment connais-tu Ichigo?»

«Alors, quelle quantité d'informations veux-tu?», demanda plutôt Naruto, citant mot pour mot ce que Yoruichi lui avait dit lors de leur première discussion. «Si tu ne veux pas être impliquée dans tout ça, je vais simplement effacer tout souvenir que tu as me concernant et ce sera tout.» Et Naruto pouvait réellement faire ce qu'il venait de dire : l'un des sceaux qu'il avait créés pouvait altérer la mémoire. «Ça ne te concernera plus. Mais si tu choisis de t'avancer dans ce nouvel univers, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.» «_Et j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un comme elle ne reculerait pas de toute façon._»

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux, «Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu viens juste de faire allusion au fait qu'Ichigo et Orihime sont en danger et j'ai fait la promesse de la protéger…Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça?»

Naruto eut un sourire confiant et arrêta de marcher vers elle. «Parce que tu as le droit de savoir. On sait tous les deux que tu veux protéger tes amis…mais voyons si tu as ce qu'il faut pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce que tu affirmes.», dit-il. Tatsuki ne put que comprendre qu'ils allaient se battre et elle s'empressa de se mettre en position. Naruto leva sa main gauche vers la fille et replia tous ses doigts sauf son index, «Un doigt…c'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort.»

Tatsuki s'hérissa devant ce qu'elle croyait être une insulte envers ses capacités, «As-tu perdu la tête? Je suis la deuxième plus forte femme du Japon…et tu veux m'affronter en utilisant un seul doigt?...T'es complètement fou ma parole!»

Le sourire confiant de Naruto se transforma en sourire malveillant, «Tu as beau être la seconde plus forte femme du Japon, je suis l'humain le plus fort ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette planète, point à la ligne.» Il plia son doigt vers lui-même, comme pour lui dire 'Amène-toi!'.

Tatsuki grogna avant de s'élancer à toute allure en direction du blond. Elle donna un puissant coup de poing dans le but de faire disparaître ce fichu sourire. Naruto se contenta de lever un peu plus sa main afin qu'elle soit sur la trajectoire du coup de la fille et il arrêta l'attaque avec, comme promis, son index. L'immortel souleva un sourcil intéressé lorsqu'il remarqua que sa main avait été un peu repoussée. «_Wow, c'était très bien pour une humaine. Mais à quel point cette gamine s'entraîne-t-elle?_», pensa-t-il en la renvoyant tituber en lui donnant une petite pichenette en plein front.

Tatsuki ne réussit à retrouver son équilibre qu'une fois rendue au centre du toit et elle profita de la distance la séparant maintenant de Naruto pour frotter la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître là où il l'avait touchée, «Quoi? Mais comment t'as fait ça avec un seul doigt? C'est dément!»

«C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?», demanda le blond avec cruauté. «Comment peux-tu espérer te protéger toi-même en étant aussi faible? Et en plus tu veux aider Ichigo et Orihime? Ne me fais pas rire.», ricana-t-il, essayant de la faire réagir.

Elle mordit à l'appât et se mit à courir vers son ennemi, essayant de l'atteindre avec différentes combinaisons de coups que Naruto bloquait avec son seul index, peu importe l'angle avec lequel elle l'attaquait. Elle sauta alors dans les airs et assena un coup de pied descendant qui allait, elle en était sûr, atteindre cet homme des plus arrogants…mais il se contenta de faire un pas vers l'arrière, évitant aisément l'attaque. «Hey! T'as bougé!», se plaignit-elle alors qu'elle était accroupie, ses genoux s'étant pliés pour absorber l'impact de son atterrissage au sol.

Naruto dû retenir un éclat de rire, «Parce que tu t'attendais à ce que je reste immobile? J'ai jamais dit que je ne bougerais pas, petite.» Elle grogna et se releva, tentant de lui donner un uppercut, mais elle manqua une fois de plus sa cible qui pencha la tête vers l'arrière, restant _tout juste_ hors d'atteinte pour la mettre en colère. Il plaça son index sur le front de Tatsuki et la femme s'immobilisa, s'attendant au pire, «Tu as de très bonnes tactiques. Je n'aurai au moins pas besoin de t'enseigner une nouvelle forme de combat au corps-à-corps : tu es plus qu'assez bonne pour t'en sortir avec les bases que tu sembles connaître comme le fond de ta poche…et de toute manière, je préfère me concentrer sur des aspects que tu ne connais pas. Et je suis pas mal sûr que si je te laissais faire, tu pourrais me frapper assez fort pour me faire traverser un mur, t'es drôlement plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais.» Il enleva son doigt du front de la fille et le plaça sur son menton avant de le relever pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, «Et t'es plutôt belle dans ton style, petit tomboy.»

Elle sembla soudain retrouver ses esprits et s'enragea une fois de plus lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière partie. «Abruti!», hurla-t-elle en sautant vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner du blond. «J'vais te botter les fesse pour ça!»

«Oh bon sang…tant de colère.», rigola Naruto, hautement amusé. «J'ai hâte de te voir me 'botter les fesses', petite.»

XxxXxxX

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto se tenait debout avec son pied droit sur le dos de Tatsuki qui était couchée au sol, épuisée. «Pas une fois…», dit-elle, haletant fortement. «Toutes ces attaques et je ne t'ai même pas touché une seule fois, et tu ne m'as frappée qu'une seule fois à la fin.» Naruto s'était contenté d'enfoncer son index dans le ventre de la femme lorsqu'il en avait vu suffisamment.

Le blond enleva son pied du dos de la perdante, «C'est parce que tu étais contrôlée par tes émotions durant tout le combat. Je t'ai mis en colère et tu as abandonné la majorité de tes tactiques. Je n'ai eu qu'à utiliser tes attaques en épousant leur rythme…bien sûr, ça ne doit pas t'aider que je suis immensément plus rapide que toi. Mais tu sembles avoir un peu d'expérience de combat…c'est bien, parce que tu en auras besoin.»

Elle se rassit et leva les yeux vers le blond, «Pourquoi?»

Il s'agenouilla, fixant ses yeux bleus dans le regard interrogatif de sa peut-être future élève alors qu'il posait une main sur la tête de la femme, «Je voudrais que tu fermes tes yeux pour moi.» Elle semblait septique, mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. «Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi sur ton énergie…fais-la circuler à travers ton corps. Tu sais comment faire ça?» Tatsuki acquiesça et stabilisa sa respiration pour accéder à la demande du blond.

Naruto put enfin sentir le chakra de la gamine sans aucune barrière et un sourire étira son visage, «_Oh oui, elle sera parfait pour ça_.» «Dis-moi Tatsuki-chan, veux-tu être laissé en arrière? Veux-tu savoir ce qu'Orihime a vraiment fait cet été?»

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et elle hocha la tête, «J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un mensonge avec tout ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui.»

Naruto rigola et une lueur apparut dans ses yeux, «Veux-tu devenir mon apprentie?» Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent une fois de plus en moins d'une minute, «Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu peux utiliser un certain type d'énergie connue sous le nom de 'chakra', et comme tu t'es beaucoup entraînée et que tu as eu beaucoup de temps pour interagir avec les esprits avant aujourd'hui, tu en as amplement pour pouvoir développer tes habiletés concernant la manipulation de cette énergie.»

«Et qu'est-ce que cette énergie, ce 'chakra', peut faire?», s'informa Tatsuki. Naruto fit le mudra modifié de la chèvre et, sans un seul bruit, une réplique parfaite du blond apparut devant les yeux stupéfaits de la femme, «C'est impossible. Ça ne se peut pas…c'est un rêve, c'est ça?»

«J'aimerais vraiment ça si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…», souffla Naruto alors que son clone se dissipait et qu'il tendait la main en direction d'Arisawa. «Alors…je te le redemande : veux-tu devenir mon apprentie? Je vais te le dire tout de suite, mais vaut mieux clarifier les choses dès le début : ça ne sera pas facile et tu vas me détester de tout ton âme parce que je n'ai _vraiment_ pas beaucoup de temps pour te rendre assez forte pour survivre à ce qui s'en vient. Heureusement, avec la quantité de puissance que tu as déjà, ça risque d'être un peu moins long que ce que je croyais au départ. Comme j'ai dit, pour le moment tu n'as pas besoin de connaître de meilleures techniques de corps-à-corps et en plus je n'ai même pas besoin de te faire suivre un régime de conditionnement physique.»

Tatsuki réfléchit à cette proposition pour un petit moment, «Tu dis qu'Orihime et Ichigo sont déjà impliqués…est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes que je connais qui sont sur le coup?»

«Yep.», répondit le blond avec franchise.

«J'embarque.», décida-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être laissée dans le noir par ses amis. Elle attrapa la main de Naruto et ils échangèrent une poignée de main, «Et la prochaine fois que je vois Ichigo, j'vais lui dire ma façon de penser. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me cacher quelque chose comme ça? Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui à la fin du dernier semestre!»

«Parfait!», s'exclama Naruto d'une voix enjouée en aidant Tatsuki à se remettre sur pieds. «Reviens ici la semaine prochaine et on pourra commencer ton entraînement. D'ici là, je veux que tu te reposes et que tu fasses tout ce dont tu as envie…parce que lorsque ton entraînement sera commencé, tu ne voudras rien faire d'autre que dormir pendant tes temps libres.»

Tatsuki lui donna un regard sceptique lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point le ton de son interlocuteur était sérieux, «Vraiment?»

«Je ne rigole pas avec l'entraînement, Tatsuki-chan.», déclara-t-il fermement. «Tu vas réellement m'haïr d'ici la fin de mon enseignement.»

Le visage de la femme devint soudainement excité à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Naruto, «La seule chose qui pourrait me faire vous haïr serait que vous me fassiez perdre mon temps, Naruto-_sensei_.»

* * *

><p>Tada! Tatsuki-powa! Je la vois très rarement bien utilisée dans les histoires habituelles, mais j'adore comment elle se développera dans celle-ci XD<p>

N'oubliez pas: dans deux semaines JOUR pour JOUR, ce sera le chapitre 14 et, à l'intérieur de celui-ci, se cache le dernier personnage de l'Univers de Naruto à rejoindre cette histoire...Je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura un autre d'ici la fin...

Bonnes semaines


	15. Les sables du Hueco Mundo

Bien le bonjour en ce dimanche 20 mai. Voici le chapitre 14 de cette histoire. Tel que convenu, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition...j'espère que ça saura vous satisfaire.

* * *

><p>Légende:<p>

Vous devez être habitués maintenant, non?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Un seul jour s'était écoulé depuis la visite de Tatsuki et d'Orihime chez Naruto et déjà, la rouquine était de retour au QG de l'immortel afin d'apprendre à connaître le nouveau sensei de sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le sous-sol du blond, elle fut confrontée à une scène des plus inusitées.

Orihime cligna des yeux, confuse. «Où vas-tu? L'école recommence lundi, Naruto. Est-ce que tu crois que tu seras capable de revenir à temps?», questionna-t-elle, craignant qu'il les abandonne juste après leur avoir donné l'impression qu'il allait les aider.

Le blond habillé de son habit de combat fronça les sourcils. Avec lui se trouvaient Soi-Fon, son lieutenant, ainsi que Nemu, tous prêts à pénétrer le Hueco Mundo avec l'immortel, «On s'en va au Hueco Mundo. Et si on ne revient pas à temps…» Un sourire rusé apparut sur son visage, «Eh bien…comme ça serait dommage!»

«Ta limite est de trois jours.», coupa Yoruichi, ce qui fit grogner le blond avec un ton vaincu. «Si tu n'es pas de retour d'ici trois jours, je vais demander à Hidan d'ouvrir un Garganta et on va aller te chercher. On ne peut pas se permettre que vous restiez tous là-bas assez longtemps pour engager un véritable combat. N'oublies pas que vous n'êtes que quatre : je ne pense pas que vos chances de survie dans le cas d'un combat à grande échelle soient très favorable pour notre camp.»

«C'est quoi le pire qui pourrait arriver?», demanda Naruto alors qu'il commençait à faire des étirements. «Monsieur-muscles ici présent et sa petite amie Nemu-chan devraient être plus qu'assez pour vaincre la majorité des ennemis qu'on pourrait rencontrer. Et si jamais on est confronté à des ennemis plus puissants, moi et Jooubachi on sera là. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer.»

C'est ce moment que choisit la supposée 'petite amie' pour intervenir, «Uzumaki-san, je ne suis ici que pour vous accompagner en tant qu'observatrice. Mon travail est d'enregistrer tout ce que je vois et si possible retourner au Seireitei avec des échantillons pour Kurotsuchi-taicho.»

Naruto fronça une fois de plus les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le nom du scientifique fou qui était aussi le capitaine et le 'père' de la lieutenante, «Okay, c'est pas un problème. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on se batte de toute manière, mais sois quand même prête à te défendre s'il le faut.» Il tourna alors les yeux vers Omaeda, mais s'adressa à Soi-Fon, «Est-ce qu'il va servir à quelque chose pendant cette mission? Ichigo l'a mis K.O. en un seul coup au Seireitei.»

«Hey!», s'offensa le lieutenant. «Il m'a surpris, c'est tout!»

Un sourire mauvais étira le visage du blond, «Ne fais-tu pas partie de l'Onmitsukidou? Et tu as laissé un bébé comme lui te prendre par surprise?» L'homme plutôt massif bégaya, se cherchant une excuse, mais Naruto continua à enfoncer le clou encore plus profondément, «Et si tu crois vraiment que j'vais te croire quand tu dis qu'il t'a pris par surprise, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Tu avais appelé ton Shikai et il t'a écrasé. Il a complètement annihilé ton Zanpakuto avec ses mains nues.»

«Est-ce qu'on part ou quoi?», coupa impatiemment Soi-Fon, tapant le sol du pied. «Je veux voir ce qu'est vraiment ce Hueco Mundo. Aucun shinigami n'a jamais pu y aller et en revenir pour raconter son expérience.»

Un sourire joyeux apparut sur le visage du blond alors que ses Rinnegan faisaient leur apparition et qu'il commençait à faire une série de mudras, «Madame est pressée on dirait…» Naruto plaqua sa main droite sur le sol, «Gedo (Volonté divine)! Tout le monde à bord!» La tête d'apparence démoniaque sembla sortir de la terre et ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant la fixèrent avec curiosité/crainte/effroi tandis que quatre langues mauves agrippaient Naruto, Soi-Fon, Omaeda et Nemu dans la bouche du monstre. La tête disparut alors sous terre, emportant ses quatre passagers.

Orihime ne quitta pas des yeux l'endroit où le Gedo avait été, «O-Où sont-ils?»

«Ils sont dans le monde des Hollow.», offrit gentiment Yoruichi. «C'est la troisième fois qu'il utilise cette technique et la deuxième fois qu'il y va lui-même…Est-ce que tu aurais aimé y aller?», demanda-t-elle.

Inoue secoua rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite en agitant les mains devant elle, «Non! Pas du tout, je ne veux pas. De tout façon, je ne ferai que me mettre dans leurs jambes et quelqu'un devrait venir me sauver d'un des pétrins dans lesquels je me fourre tout le temps…» Elle leva le regard lorsque Yoruichi prit le menton de la rousse entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever la tête.

La femme au teint bronzé lui offrit un magnifique sourire, «Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas penser aussi négativement de toi-même. Naruto voulait te demander si tu voulais faire partie de son équipe. Il est certain que tu serais un atout important.»

«Mais je ne sais pas me battre!», essaya-t-elle d'argumenter. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Naruto voudrait-il quelqu'un comme elle sous ses ordres. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu combattre personnellement, elle avait entendu parler de ce qu'il avait fait à la Soul Society. Et de toute façon, il avait obtenu le respect beaucoup trop rapidement au Seireitei pour être faible. «Je ne pense pas que je serais utile.»

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, «Il a une opinion différente, et il se trouve que je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. La seule chose qui l'a empêché de te faire son offre, c'est qu'il sait que tu n'aimes pas te battre. Mais il adore tes capacités de guérisons. Tu peux me croire : il t'aurait demandé de le rejoindre s'il n'était pas convaincu que tu lui dirais non même s'il t'offrait de te payer grassement…ce qu'il compte faire pour tous ses coéquipiers d'une manière ou d'une autre.» Elle leva les yeux au ciel, «Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il croit que tu ne lui fais pas confiance.»

«Je lui fais confiance.», assura Orihime avec un sourire. «Il a aidé Kurosaki-kun et nous tous quand on est allé à la Soul Society sans même qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il ne nous connaît même pas…Je le considère comme mon ami.» Elle regarda autour d'elle, examinant le spacieux terrain d'entraînement quasiment identique à celui se trouvant sous le magasin d'Urahara, «Est-ce qu'il veut réellement m'avoir dans son équipe?»

«Absolument.», confirma Yoruichi avec un ton emplit de confiance. «Mais comme j'ai dit, il pense que tu ne serais pas intéressée et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de te forcer ou de tirer parti de ta gentillesse naturelle. Au final, c'est ta décision, mais je peux te garantir qu'il te veut ici…la preuve : il t'a pratiquement donné une invitation en te laissant rester sur son terrain d'entraînement alors qu'il n'était pas là. Peu importe ta décision, je crois que ce serait bien si tu lui en faisais part toi-même. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu lui disais oui, tu verras.»

Orihime pensa alors à un autre détail, «Mais qu'en est-il de Kurosaki-kun et des autres? Est-ce qu'il compte leur demander aussi?»

La shinigami hocha la tête, «C'est son plan, il ne sait simplement pas comment ou quand vous le demander. Aucun de tes amis ne semble lui faire confiance aussi facilement que toi. Si tu veux savoir, c'est exactement pour ça que je veux qu'il aille à l'école.» Elle tapota le dessus de la tête d'Inoue, «Je te demande seulement d'y réfléchir. Si tu veux une raison de plus, tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'il va apprendre à ton amie Tatsuki comment se défendre pour qu'elle ne soit pas une cible facile pour les Hollow. Si tu entres dans l'équipe, tu pourras t'assurer que tout se passe bien.» Orihime se contenta d'hocher la tête, planifiant demander à son amie de lui raconter _exactement_ ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Naruto.

XxxXxxX

Crachant avec dégoût le minéral blanc, Omaeda sortit la tête d'une des nombreuses dunes de sable blanc présentes à la surface du Hueco Mundo. «Beurk!...Mais où sommes-nous?» Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Nemu qui était en train de sortir elle aussi d'une des dunes, «Où sont le taicho et Uzumaki?»

«Que quelqu'un de gras se mette sous moi!», résonna un cri de détresse en provenance des cieux. Le lieutenant de la deuxième division leva les yeux, mais fut immédiatement écrasé au sol par le corps de Naruto. Soi-Fon pour sa part atterrit souplement, les pieds en premier, sur le sable et passa ses mains sur son habit pour éliminer tous les grains de poussière qui s'étaient collés à elle lors de son atterrissage. Naruto se releva et la foudroya du regard en se frottant la tête, «Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul qui tombe sur sa tête quand le Gedo nous recrache ici?»

Nemu examina leurs environs et donna rapidement son opinion sur ce qu'elle voyait, «La surface du Hueco Mundo semble être une terre désolée et vide. Aucune vie ne semble subsister dans ce climat aride. Les périodes de jour et de nuit sont apparemment inversées par rapport à ce qu'il est possible d'observer dans le monde des humains et à la Soul Society.»

La capitaine promena à son tour son regard attentif sur leurs alentours, semblant plutôt peu impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait, «Alors, où sont tous les Hollow? Es-tu _certain_ que nous sommes bien au Hueco Mundo?» Le blond pointa vers le sol, répondant nonchalamment à la question qui lui était posée. «Si tous les Hollow sont en bas, pourquoi n'y sommes-nous pas nous aussi?»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est là qu'ils sont _tous_. Tous comme dans _la grande majorité de la population_. Yoruichi-chan n'a même pas réussi à les compter l'autre jour quand on y était. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne retournera pas là pour rien…Et de toute façon, Aizen n'est pas en bas.» Il commença à marcher dans une direction choisie au hasard et les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, «On va se déplacer à la surface…et on va se déplacer rapidement pour qu'on ait au moins un petite chance de trouver quoi que ce soit. Si vous n'arrivez pas à soutenir le rythme…vous n'avez clairement pas choisi de vous joindre à la bonne expédition.» Il se mit alors à courir à une vitesse modérée, suivi des trois autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation.

Le groupe resta en file avec Naruto comme leader, leader qui essaya, malgré ses paroles plutôt crue, de garder un rythme qui ne laisserait personne derrière. Le paysage commença à devenir de plus en plus monotone au fil du temps, surtout que rien ne semblait même vouloir s'approcher d'eux pour les confronter…juste du désert et encore plus de désert. «_C'est quoi le problème de cette fichue dimension?_», se demanda le blond tout en continuant de courir. «_Il y a constamment une sorte de pouvoir dans l'air, mais il n'y a absolument rien autour de nous. Si je passe réellement trois jours ici, ça va être dérangeant…mes sens sont tout détraqué._»

Nemu, connaissant un peu plus de choses concernant le monde spirituel, arriva à ses propres conclusions, «_L'atmosphère est chargée de Reiatsu sous la forme de Reishi. Ce doit être le moyen par lequel les Hollow survivent ici malgré le manque d'âme à dévorer._»

Omaeda suivait le groupe, restant à quelques mètres derrière son capitaine, et la monotonie de la course lui permit de regarder l'environnement avec dédain, «_Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose de l'endroit d'où proviennent les Hollow, mais je m'attendais à _quelque chose._ Cette dimension est ennuyante. Je vois comment quelqu'un du genre d'Aizen pourrait venir se cacher ici. Il n'y a _absolument_ rien._» Il fixa alors son regard sur Naruto qui arborait l'expression la plus sérieuse que le lieutenant ait jamais vu sur le visage du blond, «_Et pourquoi est-ce que Soi-Fon-taicho suit ce gars? Je ne l'ai jamais vue suivre les ordres du qui que ce soit excepté ceux de Yamamoto-sotaicho._»

De son côté, Soi-Fon avait remarqué à quel point Naruto semblait grave et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il se retiendrait un jour de tout tourner à la rigolade. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le blond qui courrait à la même hauteur qu'elle, en tête du groupe, «_Il a dit que l'Arrancar qu'ils ont rencontré la dernière fois était fort. Était-il si fort qu'il n'essaie même pas de faire une farce ou de jouer à l'idiot?_» «Uzumaki, as-tu un plan?»

«Et toi?», retourna-t-il, gardant ses yeux fixés devant lui. «Quel plan crois-tu que je pourrais faire à part 'faire une reconnaissance du terrain et chercher tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile'? Au fond, on est simplement ici pour obtenir des informations de base. Si on commence à perdre le contrôle et qu'on est confronté à trop d'adversaires, je n'aurai qu'à invoquer le Gedo et on sera parti en un éclair.»

Soi-Fon acquiesça et retourna son attention vers l'avant, «Je veux voir les ennemis dont tu nous as parlé. Je veux voir pour moi-même exactement de quoi l'armée d'Aizen est capable. Connais-tu leurs capacités?»

Naruto secoua la tête, «Tout ce qu'on sait à propos d'Hidan est exactement tout ce qu'on sait à propos de nos ennemis. Je ne sais pas si Tia Harribel est la plus faible, la plus forte, ou même où elle se classe par rapport aux autres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu peux être sûre que c'est pas bon pour notre côté. Si tu avais été présente, tu l'aurais ressenti toi aussi. Une armée d'Arrancar ayant même la moitié de la puissance d'Harribel est carrément quelque chose qui risquerait de faire stresser plusieurs personnes.» Il fronça alors les sourcils, «Et si je me fie à la manière dont elle parlait, je suis certain qu'Aizen a une armée d'Arrancar complètement loyal à sa cause. Peux-tu bien me dire comment ce gars a pu rassembler toute une armée juste sous votre nez? Il n'aurait même pas été découvert s'il ne l'avait pas voulu!»

«N'en parle même pas, Uzumaki…», marmonna Soi-Fon. «Le capitaine Aizen avait notre confiance. Il était l'un des dirigeants du Gotei 13. Pour réussir un tel coup d'état…il a probablement préparé tout ça des décennies à l'avance. Je vais le lui faire payer, sois en sûr.»

Naruto fixa son regard dans celui absolument sérieux de la petite femme et il lui donna un sourire amusé, «Une étape à la fois, ma belle Jooubachi. On doit d'abord découvrir exactement ce contre quoi on devra se battre avant que les combats ne commencent réellement.» Il tourna la tête vers la Kurotsuchi, «T'es pas trop déçue Nemu-chan? On a pas encore vu quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être rapporté.»

L'apostrophée regarda simplement Naruto avec son expression indifférente usuelle, «Au contraire, Uzumaki-san. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà plusieurs données qui pourraient intéresser Kurotsuchi-taicho.»

Hochant la tête sans commenter, Naruto posa une autre question, «Est-ce que quelqu'un est fatigué? Quelqu'un a besoin d'arrêter pour se reposer un petit moment ou tout le monde est encore capable de courir?» Il remarqua le regard acéré que la capitaine lui offrit, «Quoi? Je ne te demandais pas à toi. Je sais que tu peux encore tenir au moins quelques heures, mais ton lieutenant est peut-être rendu à sa limite, ou peut-être que c'est Nemu-chan qui n'en peut plus.»

Soi-Fon tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'arrière, «Omaeda, es-tu fatigué.»

«Même pas proche, taicho.», répondit-il machinalement. Qu'il soit fatigué ou non n'était même pas en question ici. Si jamais il disait qu'il voulait prendre une pause à n'importe quel moment durant l'exploration sans avoir une fichue de bonne raison, Soi-Fon lui ferait payer plus tard. Pas de faiblesses dans l'Onmitsukidou.

La capitaine hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers l'autre lieutenant, «Et vous, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho?»

Nemu secoua la tête, «Mon corps a été créé dans le but de pouvoir performer à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que celui des shinigami traditionnels. Je ne ressens pas de fatigue pour le moment, merci. Et vous, Uzumaki-san? Avez-vous besoin de vous reposer?»

Naruto ricana, «Mon corps est plus résistant que celui de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés dans ma vie jusqu'à présent. Tant qu'on ne fait que courir, je ne sais pas combien de temps de pourrai continuer sans m'arrêter. Pour tout te dire, la seule raison pour laquelle je m'arrêtais quand j'étais plus jeune c'était que j'avais des coéquipiers qui ne pouvaient pas suivre mon rythme. Je vais très bien, merci.» Le sol sur lequel l'équipe courrait fut soudainement atteint de secousses et un genre montagne de sable en forme de dôme commença à s'élever. «Mais c'est quoi ça?»

«Préparez-vous!», ordonna Soi-Fon alors que tout le monde sautait vers l'arrière au moment même où un gigantesque Hollow apparaissait. Il avait aisément la taille d'un Menos Grande, mais son corps était entièrement fait de sable. Un trou de Hollow se trouvant au centre de sa poitrine, de longs bras et une tête ressemblant à un château de sable complétaient le portrait de cette étrange créature.

Naruto serra les poings, se préparant à commencer le combat, «Il est immense! Okay, mettons cet espèce de géant hors de notre chemin et continuons l'exploration!»

«Que proposes-tu, Uzumaki?», demanda Soi-Fon en mettant, tout comme son lieutenant, la main sur la poignée de son Zanpakuto. Nemu se contenta de faire pivoter son corps de façon à ce qu'il soit de côté par rapport au Hollow : elle pourrait réagir plus promptement dans un combat au corps à corps puisqu'elle avait laissé son arme au Seireitei.

Un sourire amusé traça son chemin sur le visage du blond, «Tu parles comme si ça allait être un combat difficile. Comparé à la femme Arrancar que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour avec Yoruichi, ce mec est une vraie merde.» Il tira un shuriken fuma de l'un des sceaux présents sur sa veste et il le lança en direction de leur ennemi, prenant bien soin d'affuter son arme à l'aide de chakra Fuuton, «Attrapes-ça mon grand!»

Le shuriken fendit les airs et trancha aisément le bras droit du Hollow des plus massifs, bras qui tomba au sol avec un bruit assourdissant. Omaeda posa un regard dédaigneux sur le bras coupé et souleva un sourcil, «C'est tout? Vraiment? J'aurais pensé qu'un Hollow suffisamment brave pour essayer de nous attaquer par surprise serait plus résistant que ça.»

«Ce combat n'est pas terminé, Omaeda.», déclara Soi-Fon sans retirer sa main de son Zanpakuto. «Uzumaki…tu n'es pas très expérimenté en ce qui a trait aux combats contre les Hollow, n'est-ce pas? Ils ont une multitude de pouvoirs et je crois que celui-ci—!» Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer son avertissement, le bras manquant au Hollow fut régénéré et le monstre balança son appendice nouvellement reconstruit en direction des quatre membres de la petite équipe, ce qui les força à se disperser, «—Les Hollow peuvent se régénérer! Tu dois les toucher avec une attaque fatale pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire dans la finesse contre un Hollow, Uzumaki.»

Naruto grogna en glissant ses yeux vers la petite femme, «Et tu veux me faire croire que couper son bras était 'faire dans la finesse'?» Il retourna son attention sur l'Hollow massif fait de sable. «Parfait, comme tu veux! J'vais le faire exploser.», dit-il avant que Soi-Fon ne le dépasse en courant. «Hey! J'ai dit que j'allais le faire!»

«_Cette chose contrôle le sable sur lequel nous nous tenons._», analysa Soi-Fon en elle-même lorsqu'elle sentit le sol constamment se dérober sous ses pieds afin de déranger sa charge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit une gigantesque vague de sable se diriger vers elle. La capitaine serra les dents et sauta au-dessus de l'attaque avant de finalement disparaître grâce à l'utilisation du Shunpo. Le géant fut alors coupé par une force invisible en deux parties égales qui tombèrent au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Soi-Fon réapparut devant Naruto et les autres shinigami, secouant le sable qui s'était déposé sur son haori de capitaine. Le blond lui donna un regard blasé avant de soulever un sourcil amusé, «Bravo…t'as réussi à dissiper un peu de ton agressivité avec cette dernière attaque ou non?»

Soi-Fon renifla, «Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Uzumaki. Je ne faisais que te montrer la bonne façon pour éliminer un Hollow.» Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, «Quoi? Mais j'ai coupé cette chose en deux!»

Naruto grogna tandis que le corps du mastodonte se reformait comme si rien ne s'était passé. «Okay…c'est plus le temps de s'amuser. Comme j'le dis toujours, si être violent ne résout pas le problème, c'est qu'on est pas assez violent! J'te parie qu'il va rester coucher pour de bon quand je vais l'avoir réduit à néant.», dit-il alors qu'il s'élançait en direction de leur adversaire. «Voyons voir si tu vas pouvoir te reformer cette fois!» La mâchoire du Hollow se disloqua et il ouvrit sa bouche en grand avant de se mettre à aspirer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Naruto essaya de planter ses pieds dans le sol, mais le sol muable fait de sable ne lui permettait absolument pas de trouver un point d'appui adéquat, alors il commença à être aspiré vers le Hollow. Le blond forma une courte série de signe puis pris une grande inspiration, «Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu (le dragon de feu suprême)!» Une immense tête de dragon quitta la bouche de l'immortel puis fut aspirée par le monstre qui ne faisait pas de distinction entre ennemis et _attaques_ ennemies. La technique de Naruto pénétra la gorge du Hollow qui gémit fortement, mais il s'immobilisa complètement après quelques secondes. Des centaines de petites fissures apparurent sur sa peau et le sable commença à se vitrifier dû à la chaleur du feu que Naruto avait invoqué.

«Omaeda, coup final!», ordonna Soi-Fon. Son lieutenant se mit en action, utilisant le Shunpo pour se placer au-dessus de la tête du Hollow, «Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi (Écrase, Tête pentagonale)!» Le Zanpakuto du large homme se transforma en une espèce de boule noire géante parsemée de pic. Son arme était reliée à sa taille par une chaîne. Il leva son Zanpakuto au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abaisser vers le Hollow géant, détruisant le corps solidifié de leur adversaire. Le massif lieutenant ricana impétueusement alors qu'il rescellait son arme pour la remettre dans son fourreau, «Et c'est comme ça que ça doit être fait! Encore une fois, la noblesse sauve la mise : meilleur sang, meilleures capacités!»

Naruto fixa Omaeda avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, tout comme Soi-Fon qui semblait gênée par cet éclat. Soi-Fon avait appris il y a longtemps comment ignorer les bouffonneries de son lieutenant, mais malheureusement pour lui, Naruto n'avait pas encore passé assez de temps avec l'homme pour ça. Il pointa en direction du lieutenant qui se vantait à Nemu…qui ne l'écoutait même pas puisqu'elle était occupée à essayer d'analyser le sable qui composait le Hollow maintenant mort. «Si je lui donne un coup sur la tête, est-ce qu'il va se la fermer?», s'informa-t-il auprès de Soi-Fon.

Les lèvres du capitaine s'étirèrent un peu, signe qu'elle était amusée, «Si c'était si facile, il ne parlerait plus du tout. Je ne peux pas le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'être un idiot, alors je fais ce que je peux pour l'ignorer.»

Nemu était agenouillée sur la pile de sable qui était autrefois le Hollow lorsqu'elle appela soudainement les deux dirigeants, «Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce sable, Soi-Fon-taicho, Uzumaki-san.» Les deux interpellés marchèrent jusqu'à elle et elle essaya de s'expliquer, «Je ne sais pas comment le formuler, mais il semblerait que le Hollow que vous venez de vaincre était une entité consciente représentant le désert.»

Omaeda se gratta le dessus de la tête et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, «Alors…on a tué l'esprit du désert?»

Nemu secoua la tête et se releva, «Non. Il s'agirait plutôt du gardien qui était supposé protéger l'esprit du désert. Si ce Hollow était véritablement l'esprit du désert, il nous aurait attaqués au moment même où nous sommes arrivés. Nous sommes simplement tombés dessus par hasard, ce qui signifie que nous sommes proche de l'esprit du désert et son gardien a réagi violemment.»

«Alors…», commença Naruto, attendant que Nemu complète son rapport sur sa découverte.

La Kurotsuchi pointa vers le sol, «Il y a quelque chose sous nos pieds…et ce quelque chose se dirige vers la surface parce que nous avons détruit son gardien.»

Soi-Fon soupira et se prépara pour un nouveau combat, «Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, lorsque vous dites qu'il se dirige vers la surface, ça veut dire qu'il sera là dans combien de temps?»

Le sol explosa soudainement et une tache floue sortit du trou qui venait d'apparaître. Le sable soulevé par l'explosion se souvint soudainement qu'il y avait un certain concept nommé 'gravité' qu'il ne pouvait pas ignoré, alors il se mit à chuter vers le sol, tombant sur les quatre membres de l'expédition. Ce petit détail les empêcha de lever les yeux pour voir ce qui était apparu devant eux sous peine de recevoir du sable dans les yeux et d'être aveuglé pour un temps. C'est ce moment que choisit Nemu pour répondre à la question du capitaine, «Il y a trois secondes.» Au moment même où la fille de Mayuri termina de parler, un puissant et dense Reiatsu recouvrit tout le terrain.

«Alors c'est ça un Arrancar?», s'informa un Omaeda en sueur tout en mettant la main sur la gaine de son Zanpakuto. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire long feu contre cet adversaire si jamais son capitaine lui ordonnait d'engager le combat. L'impression que leur adversaire leur donnait était semblable à celle qui émanait d'Hidan puisque ce Reiatsu semblait vouloir transmettre une émotion. La seule différence était qu'au lieu que cette émotion soit une véritable envie de sang qui pouvait faire peur à n'importe qui, l'émotion qui se dégageait du Reiatsu de leur nouvel adversaire était plutôt un détachement apathique. C'était comme si plus personne ne voulait même combattre, comme si la meilleure option était de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux, oubliant tout à propos de cet endroit.

Les trois shinigami et un immortel ouvrirent leurs yeux lorsque le sable arrêta de pleuvoir sur eux et ils purent voir une silhouette se tenant au sommet d'une des dunes de sable. La silhouette avait les bras croisés et, sur son dos, on pouvait voir une espèce de lance avec quatre lames placées à différents endroits, ce qui donnait à l'arme l'apparence d'une patte animale.

À cause de la distance entre les membres de l'expédition et le présumé esprit du désert, personne ne pouvait voir plus précisément les traits de ce dernier. Leur adversaire se mit finalement à descendre lentement la dune sur laquelle il se trouvait et à marcher vers eux, ce qui plaça les quatre sur un pied d'alerte. L'ennemi se déplaçait à un rythme résigné, comme si peu importe ce qui allait se dresser sur son chemin, tout serait balayé par sa puissance…Et si les quatre explorateurs se fiaient à l'intensité de l'énergie dégagée par ce Hollow, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait une bonne raison de croire que rien ou presque ne pourrait lui opposer de résistance. Soi-Fon tourna discrètement les yeux vers Nemu et Omaeda, «_Ces deux-là ne nous serviront à rien dans cette bataille, je suis certaine qu'ils ne tiendraient même pas dix secondes. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que ce soit moi ou Uzumaki qui affronte cet 'esprit'. En fait, ce serait probablement mieux si nous l'affrontions tous les deux en équipe puisque Uzumaki ne semble pas être contre l'idée du travail de groupe…on aurait une meilleure chance de survie à deux que seuls, ça c'est sûr._»

La silhouette prit la parole alors que le sable se mettait à virevolter autour de lui, propulsé par le vent. «Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous perturbé mon sommeil?», demanda la personne d'une voix calme mais rugueuse, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un long moment. Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent un peu sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incrédulité.

«Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer au plus malin avec celui-là, Uzumaki.», déclara Soi-Fon alors qu'elle sortait son Zanpakuto de son fourreau. «Jinteki Shakuset—!» La commande pour relâcher son Shikai fut interrompue par Naruto qui lui agrippa le bras, «Uzumaki, que penses-tu fai—?»

«Attends un peu.», coupa-t-il sèchement alors qu'il s'avançait dans la mini tempête de sable, se dirigeant vers leur adversaire, «_C'est impossible…mais cette voix…ça ne peut être personne d'autre…personne n'a un timbre de voix ni un ton semblable à celui-là…_» Il trouva la figure en plein centre de la tempête de sable et s'approcha plus rapidement en direction de la forme. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le blond lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour voir la physionomie de l'homme se tenant devant lui. «Putain de merde, j'y crois pas…Gaara?», s'exclama Naruto avec choc et émerveillement, ses yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes.

L'intensité de la tempête de sable diminua, révélant par le fait même l'apparence de la silhouette aux trois shinigami qui étaient restés en arrière. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ la même grandeur que Naruto. Ses cheveux, hérissés et de couleur rouge, descendaient jusqu'à son cou. L'homme fixait Naruto avec ses yeux d'un vert pâle dénués de pupille. Il n'avait pas de sourcil et des cernes noirs marquaient le contour de ses yeux. Sur le côté gauche de sa tête se trouvait le kanji pour 'amour', un kanji blanc fait d'os. L'homme cligna calmement des yeux avec un visage inexpressif alors qu'il prenait la parole avec un ton empreint de curiosité, «Uzumaki…Naruto?»

XxxXxxX

Une autre rencontre était en train de se dérouler au même moment ailleurs dans le Hueco Mundo. «Aizen-sama.», commença un Arrancar avec un crâne semblant appartenir à un yack sur la tête. Il était agenouillé devant Sosuke qui était assis sur son immense trône, «Nous venons d'apprendre que le Hollow Runuganga, le gardien du désert, viens d'être détruit.»

Aizen sourit à l'Arrancar, «En effet, Rudobon. Quel action voudrais-tu entreprendre pour contrer une telle offense?»

Le dénommé Rudobon se remit sur pied, mais gardant toujours une posture soumise, «Permettez-moi de dépêcher les Exequias (obsèques) pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de cette nuisance pour vous, Aizen-sama. Il n'est pas nécessaire de gaspiller les forces de l'Espada pour donner une leçon à ses fous qui ont osé s'introduire sur ces terres.»

«Soit…», consentit Aizen en faisant un mouvement de la main pour lui faire signe d'aller faire comme bon lui semblait. «Je mets ce dossier entre tes mains, Rudobon. Ne me déçois pas.» Le dirigeant de l'Exequias s'inclina devant son maître et quitta la salle.

Ichimaru Gin apparut dans un coin sombre de la pièce, son sourire à faire froid dans le dos toujours en place, «T'sé…les Exequias sont bon pour juste une chose, Aizen-san. Qu'as-tu en tête à les envoyer à l'abattoir comme ça? Juste une perte de temps s'lon moi. Pour nous et pour eux. Le Seireitei n'enverrait pas des débutants pour c'genre de chose.»

Un petit sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Aizen, «Je le sais, Gin. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que les Exequias sont là pour être sacrifiés. Ce sont les soldats les plus insignifiants de mon armée. Mais ils serviront tout de même un dessin. Ils nous permettront de voir à quel point le Seireitei est prêt à affronter une infime partie de mon armée. Ils pourraient même donner de faux espoirs à ces idiots de shinigami…je suis certain qu'ils vont présumer que les Exequias font partie de mes soldats les plus puissants.»

XxxXxxX

«C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive!», hurla Ichigo alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil de son salon pour aller répondre à la porte. Il avait été désigné comme étant le portier officiel pour la journée puisque son père et sa sœur, Yuzu, étaient occupés avec la clinique et que son autre sœur, Karin, était dehors en train de jouer au soccer avec ses amis. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas contre un petit moment de répit. Les événements de la Soul Society lui avaient donné plus qu'assez d'activité pour toutes ses vacances d'été et même plus.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et tomba nez à nez avec son amie d'enfance qui se tenait là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, «Tatsuki? Hey, ça va? T'aurais dû appelé ou quelque chose avant de venir. J't'attendais pas du tout aujourd'hui.»

Tatsuki soupira et ancra son regard dans celui du Kurosaki, «Ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble. Je veux juste te parler un moment.»

«Comme tu veux.», répondit Ichigo, se demandant de quoi elle voulait bien parler. Mais c'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de tout l'été, alors elle n'avait pas pu le rejoindre avant tout récemment. «Vas-y, je t'écoute. Est-ce que tu veux entrer?»

Tatsuki secoua la tête, «Je sais ce que vous avez fait toi et Orihime durant tout l'été.» Elle remarqua la petite tension qui s'installa dans les épaules de son interlocuteur qui commençait à avoir chaud. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée que son secret soit exposé comme ça, «Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Naruto m'a bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se sache.»

La panique d'Ichigo sembla disparaitre lorsque Tatsuki prononça le nom du mec étrange qui l'avait aidé à sauver Rukia. «Attends, Naruto? Tu le connais? Comment ça se fait?»

«Apparemment…», commença la jeune femme avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne prenne naissance sur son visage. «Il va être mon nouvel entraîneur et j'ai trop hâte d'y être! Ce gars est tellement fort, c'est inhumain. Je suis certaine que personne à mon dojo ne pourrait même le toucher s'il ne se laisse pas faire!»

Ichigo cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, confus. «Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'entraînerait?», demanda-t-il avant de remarquer que sa question semblait avoir mis son amie en colère. «J'veux pas t'offenser, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il peut faire. Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu seras capable de faire quoi que ce soit se rapprochant un tant soit peu de ce que lui fait. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne crois pas qu'un humain normal peut devenir aussi fort que ça.» Il ne se sentait pas mal de dire que Naruto n'était pas un humain normal parce qu'il n'y avait absolument _rien_ de normal avec cet immortel.

L'expression énervée de Tatsuki devint instantanément excitée, «Dans ce cas, c'est bien que je ne sois pas une humaine normale non plus, non?» Avant qu'Ichigo ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle le pointa soudainement du doigt, «Je peux voir les esprits, Ichigo. Et apparemment, j'ai une certaine énergie que Naruto dit pouvoir m'aider à utiliser. Toi et Orihime m'avez gardée dans le noir pour assez longtemps. Maintenant, je suis directement impliquée, alors la prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à venir me demander de l'aide quand tu en auras besoin!»

«De l'aide?», répéta Ichigo sans vraiment comprendre. «Tatsuki…peux-tu me dire ce que tu pourrais faire pour m'aider?»

Arisawa s'immobilisa avant de se frotter l'arrière du cou avec un air penaud, «Hum…pour l'instant, je suppose que je peux rien faire. Mais donne-moi un peu de temps et tu verras!» Tatsuki se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. «C'est tout c'que j'voulais te dire, Ichigo. Ah non!, c'est vrai, une dernière chose : Naruto a dit qu'il voulait te parler, mais qu'il n'était pas pressé. Il voulait juste que je te dise qu'il allait te voir la semaine prochaine à l'école.», révéla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour de bon et de quitter la clinique médicale des Kurosaki.

Ichigo la regarda s'éloigner et il secoua la tête alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, «Bon sang…et moi qui croyais que toutes les bizarreries seraient terminées après la Soul Society…»

XxxXxxX

Tandis que les shinigami qui avaient accompagnés Naruto courraient derrière le blond pour le rattraper et que la tempête de sable se dissipait, Gaara et Naruto parlèrent au même moment, «Que fais-tu ici?»

Naruto fut celui qui poursuivit sa pensée en premier, «Gaara, que fais-tu ici? Comment peux-tu être encore en vie? Ça fait des milliers d'années! Et comment ça se fait que tu sois devenu un Arrancar…ou même un Hollow?»

Gaara souleva un sourcil, «Je suis ici parce que je suis mort, Uzumaki Naruto. As-tu d'autres questions aussi compliquées?» Un micro sourire, invisible pour ceux ne le connaissant pas, apparut sur le visage du rouquin, «Est-ce que ça fait véritablement plusieurs millénaires?»

«Environ 20 000ans.», répondit Naruto, toujours aussi surpris de la présence de son meilleur ami. Gaara était habillé d'un long manteau blanc qui couvrait ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait aussi ce qui semblait être une écharpe beige autour du cou, «Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

L'Arrancar regarda le blond sans cligner des yeux pour près d'une minute avant de prendre la parole, «J'ai échoué, Naruto. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder Madara loin de toi et tu as été tué quand il a extrait le kyuubi. Sasuke m'a tué avant que je ne t'atteigne.»

Naruto mit sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami, «Sakura m'a ressuscité. Je suis tellement désolé Gaara, tout ça c'était de ma faute. Mais on a gagné. Peut-être que ça m'a pris quelques années après ta mort pour que tout soit réglé, mais on y est arrivé. Madara a été arrêté.» Il prit alors pour la première fois le temps de bien regarder le visage de son vieil ami et remarqua qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était en vie, «Gaara…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

«La souffrance de savoir que je vous avais abandonnés, toi et tous les autres, a été trop grande et j'ai été transformé en Hollow.», avoua Gaara avec mélancolie. «Je n'ai pas erré pendant un long moment avant que mon existence en tant qu'Hollow ne me devienne insupportable, répugnante, et j'ai arraché mon masque. J'ai alors utilisé les sables de ce désert pour me cacher, particulièrement de ce Hollow…Barragan. Le 'maître' du Hueco Mundo voulait que je rejoigne son armée, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le suivre. Nous nous sommes affrontés mais aucun de nous n'est parvenu à prendre l'avantage. Nous avons établi une sorte de trêve et nous sommes repartis chacun de son côté…mais je suis certain qu'il planifiait me retrouver et m'éliminer avec l'aide de son armée. Je ne cherchais pas le combat, alors je me suis mis en une sorte d'hibernation où je ne faisais qu'un avec le sable.»

Soi-Fon décida d'adresser une question à l'Arrancar étrangement docile. Normalement, elle aurait fait fi de tout ordre ne venant pas directement de Yamamoto-sotaicho et elle aurait essayé d'éliminer cette nouvelle menace…mais elle avait senti quelque chose de terrifiant dans l'atmosphère lorsque Naruto l'avait arrêté lors de la commande pour relâcher son Suzumebachi. Alors elle s'était retenue de toute violence, surtout parce que le blond semblait l'avoir connu lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en vie et qu'il lui faisait confiance, «Et qu'en était-il de ce Hollow géant qui nous a attaqué? Il était sous ton contrôle, non?»

«Runuganga était mon avatar lorsque j'étais endormi. Il n'était qu'une manifestation subconsciente de mon pouvoir.», expliqua Gaara. «Je n'étais capable de percevoir les menaces extérieures que comme dans un rêve. Runuganga servait à me protéger de toute menace, errant continuellement à la surface alors que j'étais enfoui profondément sous le sol.» Il regarda alors ses mains, «Mais je dois dire que, pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer, mon pouvoir a énormément augmenté pendant mon sommeil. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir senti autant de puissance parcourant mon corps la dernière fois que j'étais éveillé.»

Naruto secoua la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres. «C'est magnifique…Et tu peux même revenir avec moi dans le monde des vivants!», s'exclama Naruto alors qu'il prenait Gaara dans ses bras.

Le roux cligna des yeux et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami, visiblement inconfortable, «Relâche-moi, Naruto.» Le blond fit ce que son ami lui demandait. «Et comment pourrais-je retourner là-bas avec toi? Si je vais dans le monde des humains, les shinigami essaieraient de m'exterminer, même si je ne faisais que vivre paisiblement.»

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à Soi-Fon et aux deux lieutenants et il fronça les sourcils. «Il n'y a pas de shinigami qui ferait quelque chose d'idiot comme essayer de tuer Gaara, n'est-ce pas? Aux dernières nouvelles, les shinigami aussi avaient un instinct de survie, non?», demanda-t-il avec une étincelle peu rassurante dans les yeux.

Soi-Fon renifla et détourna les yeux, «S'il rejoint ton équipe comme l'autre, il devient ta responsabilité. Il a le droit à l'immunité diplomatique, mais c'est ton devoir de t'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de répréhensible.»

Gaara secoua la tête, «Je n'ai jamais et n'attaquerai jamais une âme. J'ai eu plus que ma part de morts lorsque j'étais toujours vivant. Je me suis contenté de sommeiller depuis que je suis arrivé au Hueco Mundo afin de ne pas avoir à combattre infiniment ce Barragan. Et je dois avouer qu'être obligé de tuer les Hollow dénués d'intelligence qui m'approchaient pour me dévorer a vraiment été difficile pour moi. J'avais juré de ne plus tuer gratuitement.»

Naruto ne voulait rien entendre par rapport à la réticence de Gaara. S'ils l'avaient trouvé, alors n'importe qui d'autre pouvait le trouver maintenant que cette chose qui le gardait plus ou moins caché était détruite. «Allez, Gaara! J'ai besoin de compagnie! Et en plus, c'est vraiment ennuyant d'être immortel.» Le rouquin souleva un sourcil, «C'est une longue histoire.»

«Très bien.», céda Gaara, surprenant les trois shinigami lorsqu'il offrit un sourire à Naruto. «Je vais venir avec toi. Ce serait…plaisant…de passer du temps avec un ami. D'autant plus que cette fois, il n'y a pas de différence de village pour nous séparer.» Naruto tendit joyeusement sa main vers Gaara et ils échangèrent une poignée de main, «Mais dis-moi, Naruto, je suis curieux : que fais-tu ici si tu n'es pas mort?»

Naruto soupira, «Encore une fois, c'est une longue histoire. J't'expliquerai plus tard.»

Nemu cligna des yeux et se rapprocha de Naruto, s'assurant tout de même que le blond soit entre elle et l'Arrancar, au cas où, «Est-ce vraiment prudent de faire confiance à cet Arrancar, Uzumaki-san? Il pourrait être en train d'essayer de vous tromper pour nous trahir plus tard. Il pourrait être un des soldats d'Aizen comme celui que vous avez rencontré l'autre jour avec Yoruichi-sama.»

Gaara fixa son regard sur la femme se tenant derrière son ami. Il tourna alors les yeux vers les deux autres shinigami qui les suivaient, «Je vois que malgré tout le temps qui est passé, tu es toujours aussi occupé.»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Il faut bien s'amuser come on peut, Gaara. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis désolé de devoir te dire que le monde n'est toujours pas en paix. Même que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans la guerre la plus importante de toute l'histoire de l'humanité…et tous les problèmes sont centrés ici, au Hueco Mundo.»

Secouant la tête, Gaara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, «Je te demande pardon, Naruto. Si cela fait effectivement 20 000ans depuis ma mort, je ne peux pas t'aider. Toutes mes connaissances de cette dimension sont probablement dépassées et obsolètes. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas t'assister de manière plus approfondie dans cette quête.»

Naruto hocha la tête vers son ami et se tourna vers Soi-Fon, «Alors, est-ce que tu veux encore continuer l'exploration?»

«Oui.», répondit catégoriquement la capitaine. La tension créée par l'apparition de Gaara avait maintenant quasiment disparue; l'Arrancar semblait honnête. «Nous ne savons toujours rien et nous n'avons rien à reporter à Yamamoto-sotaicho. Si ton ami n'est pas un des Arrancar de l'armée d'Aizen, alors nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien préparer. Nous ne connaissons pas leur nombre, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses : nous n'avons rien.»

«Je viens avec vous.», décida Gaara en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. «Je crois que j'apprécierai de pouvoir être en compagnie d'un vieil ami, et je suis certain que je pourrais t'être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre cette fois-ci. Tu n'as qu'à me donner un petit moment.» Le rouquin mit un genou au sol et enfonça sa main droite jusqu'au poignet dans le sable.

Omaeda souleva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit que l'Arrancar avec fermé les yeux. Le noble se tourna alors vers Naruto, «Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?»

Naruto garda son regard fixé sur Gaara, prenant son temps pour répondre alors qu'un petit sourire nostalgique prenait lentement naissance sur son visage, «Gaara peut sentir tout ce qui se trouve en contact avec du sable. C'est un peu le même principe qui me permet de ressentir l'énergie de toutes les créatures lorsque j'entre en mode ermite : Gaara peut probablement sentir _tout_ ce qui se passe d'un côté à l'autre du Hueco Mundo grâce au sable qui est ici…ou peut-être même qu'il peut faire ça tant et aussi longtemps qu'il est en contact avec du sable en général, qui sait?»

Nemu, pour la première fois depuis que Naruto la connaissait, montra un signe qu'elle possédait des sentiments : elle haussa les sourcils, «Selon ce qu'on a vu, tout le Hueco Mundo est couvert de sable. Si vous dites vrai, Uzumaki-san, Gaara-san peut potentiellement repérer n'importe quelle source d'énergie tant qu'il sait où chercher.»

Les yeux de Gaara s'ouvrirent brusquement. «Vous êtes supposé être les seuls shinigami dans cette dimension, correct?», demanda-t-il à Soi-Fon puisqu'elle portait un haori de capitaine. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas porté, elle avait une aura qui semblait lui faire croire qu'elle était la supérieure des deux autres shinigami présents.

«Nous sommes à la recherche d'un trio de shinigami.», répondit-elle sèchement. «L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sosuke, a conspiré avec deux autres capitaines dans le but de détruire le Seireitei.» Elle remarqua que le regard inexpressif qu'affichait toujours Gaara était encore présent, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, «Sais-tu ce qu'est le Seireitei?» L'Arrancar secoua la tête, «C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tout aussi ignorant qu'Uzumaki…»

Gaara ignora l'insulte adressée envers lui-même ainsi que son ami shinobi, «Je peux sentir le Reiatsu d'un shinigami. Cependant, il est extrêmement éloigné d'ici et mélangé à d'innombrables autres puissantes signatures énergétiques. Il faudra cependant être prudents : je n'ai jamais ressenti une puissance aussi grande.» Il pointa alors au loin, «Il est dans cette direction. Les sources d'énergies semblent être suffisamment éloignées pour qu'il nous faille un bon moment pour les atteindre.»

Naruto grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux. «Fait chier. Bon, on n'y peut rien, continuons d'avancer.», dit-il alors que Gaara se relevait. «Tu penses que tu arriveras à suivre le rythme, Gaara? Tu n'étais pas l'un des plus rapides dans le temps…»

Le roux se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui du blond avant de disparaître de la vue des deux lieutenants qui furent incapable de le suivre du regard. Un léger son de statique suivit la disparition de l'Arrancar. Il réapparut derrière Nemu, les bras croisés, «Vous venez?»

Naruto ricana et commença à marcher vers son ami, mais Soi-Fon agrippa son bras et prit la parole, «Ne bloque plus jamais mon Zanpakuto, Uzumaki. Ton ancienne amitié avec cet Arrancar ne signifie rien au Hueco Mundo. Ici, il est un Hollow, un monstre qui survit en dévorant l'âme des autres. La prochaine fois que tu arrêteras mon attaque, tu seras forcé de te défendre toi-même plutôt que lui, suis-je claire?»

Naruto la lorgna, son regard vide de l'affection qui était habituellement présente dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait, «Bien ou mal ne veut pas dire blanc ou noir. Ce n'est pas parce que Gaara est un Arrancar qu'il est mauvais.» Il retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de la petite femme, «J'ai rencontré des humains infiniment plus maléfiques, et même des shinigami plus malfaisants, que la majorité des Hollow. Les Hollow ne répondent qu'à leur instinct et ceux qui sont capables de réfléchir peuvent aussi bien devenir bienfaisants ou malfaisants. La nature de l'âme humaine ne change pas parce qu'on est vivant, shinigami ou Hollow.»

«Compte-toi seulement chanceux que je n'ai pas d'ordres clairs m'ordonnant de tuer tous les Hollow à vue.», répondit Soi-Fon en détournant les yeux du regard froid du blond. Elle était incapable de le fixer dans les yeux. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il la faisait se sentir faible et inadéquate. Elle était un fichu capitaine du Gotei 13! Pour qui se prenait-il pour la faire se sentir de cette manière?

«T'as besoin de relaxer des fois, j'te dis…j'vais m'assurer que tu prennes du bon temps avant que tu ne quittes Karakura.» Naruto se mit alors à marcher dans la direction qu'avait prise Gaara ainsi que les deux lieutenants qui les avaient laissés en arrière avant de s'arrêter et d'ajouter froidement quelque chose tout en faisant dos à Soi-Fon. «Ne me menace plus jamais sérieusement, Soi-Fon. Quand tu me chasses un peu partout, c'est amusant. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je vais continuer de t'apprécier jusqu'à ce que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide comme attaquer mon ami. Je ne t'aurais pas arrêtée sans une bonne raison. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais si jamais je venais à être obligé à choisir entre te tuer toi et te laisser tuer Gaara…tu ne resterais pas en vie assez longtemps pour regretter ton erreur. Peu importe que tous les shinigami essaient d'avoir ma peau pour te venger, peu importe que tu sois un capitaine ou que Yamamoto essaie de te protéger lui-même, peu importe que Yoruichi-chan me déteste après ça, elle comprendra après un moment…et même si elle ne veut jamais me pardonner…j'ai déjà abandonné Gaara une fois et il n'est pas question que je recommence ou que qui que ce soit le menace en ma présence. Je suis plus que prêt à faire _n'importe quoi _et à affronter _n'importe qui _ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné une fois de plus.» Tout au fil du discours du blond, la température dans le désert avait chuté et le vent lui-même semblait avoir arrêté de souffler pour écouter ce que l'immortel avait à dire. «Que ce soit clair : ma loyauté va en premier lieu envers Gaara. Pas envers Yamamoto, pas envers la Soul Society, ni même envers moi-même. La seule autre personne qui a de l'influence sur moi est Yoruichi-chan…Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile avec Hidan parce qu'il est insupportable et qu'il était un véritable meurtrier avant même de devenir un Hollow…mais Gaara a été mon meilleur ami pendant les longues années de guerre. Je lui dois la vie aussi sûrement que je la dois à ma coéquipière. Je ne veux plus jamais voir qui que ce soit ne serait que _commencer _à _penser_ à _peut-être_ lever la main contre lui. Dis à ton commandant de passer le mot : la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas d'avertissement…Nous allons entrer en guerre, Soi-Fon…assure-toi que vous ne perdiez pas bêtement vos effectifs en attaquant mon ami...Nous aurons besoin du plus grand nombre de capitaines possible.», finit Naruto en se remettant à marcher avec raideur. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi directe et tranchant avec la capitaine, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait —pas qu'il voulait le savoir— si jamais quelqu'un venait à lui enlever son ami qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver. Il avait été convaincu pendant des millénaires qu'il reverrait ses amis lorsqu'il serait mort. Et tout récemment, il s'était rendu à l'endroit où se rendent les morts…seulement pour apprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de les retrouver. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré l'un d'entre eux, si quelqu'un parvenait à lui enlever son ami une autre fois…il deviendrait probablement fou…

Soi-Fon fixa le dos du blond avant de reformer son masque d'indifférence qui s'était effrité pendant le monologue de Naruto. Elle lui emboîta le pas avec sa démarche réservée habituelle, «Allons-y, Uzumaki. Nous avons encore du travail à faire.»

XxxXxxX

Tatsuki et Orihime marchaient avec Yoruichi dans le QG de l'équipe de Naruto. Le blond avait laissé des clones sous henge de façon à ce que l'endroit puisse réellement passer pour une compagnie de publication légitime. La 'vice-présidente' était présentement en train de promener son regard sur ses environs tout en prenant en note sur son petit bloc-notes tout ce qu'il fallait arranger avant que l'endroit soit parfait. «Désolée, Tatsuki. Il n'est pas ici.» Yoruichi se tourna vers la nouvelle apprentie de Naruto, «Il a dit qu'il commencerait ton entraînement _la semaine prochaine_. Je suis sûre qu'il va aimer savoir que tu es motivée, mais Naruto n'a pas donné une date au hasard pour tout commencer.»

«Fait chier…», marmonna l'interpellée. «J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de commencer mon entraînement, mais j'ai rien à faire pour une semaine.» Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait; c'est pour ça qu'elle fit un face-à-face avec une autre personne, «Hey!» Elle leva les yeux et vit que l'homme que Naruto avait désigné comme étant son assistant était en train de la foudroyer du regard.

Hidan fixa Tatsuki pour un long moment, ce qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise : il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce gars qui lui faisait sentir comme s'il était _tout_ sauf normal. Après un moment, il grogna et se tourna vers Yoruichi, «C'est elle la gamine que gamin-Uzumaki a prévu entraîner?»

Yoruichi offrit un sourire à l'Arrancar habituellement hostile, «Oui Hidan, elle s'appelle Tatsuki. Tu connais déjà Orihime puisque tu l'as rencontrée hier. Elle va peut-être rejoindre notre petite équipe, alors sois gentil, veux-tu?»

«J'fais pas dans le 'gentil'…», répondit Hidan. «J'fais 'tuer' et 'pas tuer'.»

La femme-chat lui donna un regard perçant tandis que les deux plus jeunes firent un pas vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner de lui : il avait dit ça d'un ton tout à fait sérieux et convaincant. «N'est-il pas adorable?», demanda sarcastiquement Yoruichi avant qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit. «Attends deux petites secondes! Hidan, tu étais un shinobi comme Naruto, non?»

L'interpellé la regarda avec un air offensé, «Tu dis ça comme si on l'était plus. Laisse gamin-Uzumaki t'entendre dire ça et il va botter ton beau p'tit le cul.» Il ignora la hausse du Reiatsu de la noble, peu importe que ce soit à cause de son langage ou à cause du contenu vulgaire de la conversation, il s'en foutait royalement. «Nous nous battons différemment, mais à un moment donné, on a suivi quasiment le même entraînement. J'peux au moins te dire que j'peux voir c'que gamin-Uzumaki voit en elle.»

«Alors, au sous-sol?», demanda Yoruichi en pointant vers le plancher tout en soulevant un sourcil.

«Au sous-sol.», confirma Hidan en faisant volteface pour retourner vers la porte de laquelle il venait tout juste de sortir.

Yoruichi guida les deux filles jusqu'au bas des escaliers, suivant Hidan qui se plaignait du fait qu'il était obligé de retourner en bas alors qu'il venait tout juste de monter 'ce putain de long escalier de merde, y'aurait pas pu avoir un maudit ascenseur? ' —ses mots. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au terrain d'entraînement où Hidan venait de pratiquer ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la bouche de Tatsuki s'ouvrit en grand devant l'immensité de l'endroit, «Mais comment est-ce que ça peut tenir sous un édifice?»

«Monsieur Urahara est très bon pour faire ces grottes. Il en a une pareille sous son magasin en plus!», l'informa joyeusement Orihime.

Hidan se tenait au centre du terrain ouvert, tapant impatiemment le sol du pied, «Est-ce que t'arrives ou quoi? J'ai pas toute la journée, tu sais? J'suis affamé moi!»

«Mais j'ai laissé mon gi en haut.», se plaignit Tatsuki tout en avançant vers Hidan.

L'immortel renifla, «Un gi?» Il se désigna lui-même avec sa main; il portait des vêtements de tous les jours. «Est-ce que j'ai l'air de porter quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça? Tu devrais savoir que tu ne porteras pas un gi pour tes combats à l'extérieur d'ici alors ferme ta gueule, missy.» Il écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps et inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, «Okay, vas-y!»

«Quoi?», s'exclama Tatsuki avec incrédulité. Elle était déjà dans la position de combat que son sensei lui avait enseigné à son dojo.

«Vas-y.», répéta impatiemment Hidan, ne semblant pas du tout avoir envie de se protéger de l'imminente attaque de la femme. «Donne-moi ton meilleur coup, et quand j'dis meilleur, j'veux dire ton_ meilleur_. Ne t'retiens pas; frappe-moi comme si j'étais un sac de sable ou quelque chose.» Tatsuki tourna la tête vers Yoruichi et Orihime qui se tenaient sur la ligne de côté. La femme-chat hocha la tête de bas en haut une fois, «Oi! Tu peux m'dire pourquoi tu la regardes? Est-ce que t'as besoin de sa permission pour donner un putain de coup de poing? Allez idiote, frappe-moi!»

Tatsuki grogna et s'élança en direction d'Hidan, «_Il veut que je le frappe de toutes mes forces…alors voyons comment il aime ça!_» L'attaquante émit un cri dû à l'effort qu'elle mettait derrière son attaque et elle donna une droite traditionnelle en plein visage de l'immortel. L'impact le fit glisser sur le sol, mais à la plus grande surprise de Tatsuki, il ne tomba pas. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas eu à reprendre son équilibre en déplaçant un pied vers l'arrière; la seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle l'avait frappé était le petit nuage de poussière qui avait été créé lorsque les pieds de l'homme avaient frotté sur le sol alors qu'il glissait vers l'arrière. «Quoi? Ça aurait au moins dû de disloquer la mâchoire!»

«Et qui a dit qu'elle n'est pas disloquée?», rétorqua Hidan avec un peu de difficulté. Une marque rouge apparut sur le visage de l'immortel à l'endroit où Tatsuki l'avait frappé. Il se mit à avancer vers la femme tout en remettant sa mâchoire en place avec un 'crac' résonnant, «C'était pas trop mal. T'as réussi à déboîter ma mâchoire…mais quand j'ai affronté Uzumaki l'autre jour, il a réussi à m'prendre par surprise et il a pu m'frapper sans que j'puisse me défendre, exactement comme tu viens d'le faire. La seule différence, c'est que son coup à lui a détaché ma tête de mon cou.»

«Q-Quoi?» Tatsuki fit un pas vers l'arrière alors qu'Hidan continuait d'avancer vers elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. «Il t'a décapité en un coup? Et t'es pas mort?»

L'homme aux cheveux gris eut un rictus amusé alors qu'il rigolait sombrement dans sa tête, «Tu ne peux pas tuer mon corps physique. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un immortel…» La bouche de Tatsuki s'ouvrit en grand, «Gamin-Uzumaki t'a tout dit par rapport aux Hollow et aux shinigami, c'est ça? Mais j'suis sûr qu'il t'a rien dit à notre sujet à tous les deux.»

«Impossible. Ça ne se peut tout simplement pas.», s'obstina Arisawa.

Yoruichi soupira et couvrit les yeux d'Orihime avec ses deux mains, «Ouais…okay, tu ne veux pas voir ça, Orihime.»

Hidan agrippa le cylindre qui pendait autour de son cou et lui redonna son apparence de lance. Tatsuki se mit en position de combat, croyant qu'il allait l'attaquer, mais elle ne put que faire un pas vers l'arrière lorsque l'immortel l'enfonça directement dans sa propre poitrine, à l'endroit où devrait se trouver son poumon droit. S'il l'avait enfoncé dans son cœur, il serait sorti de son gigai, «Quoi? Mais es-tu dément?»

«Oui, mais c'est pas à ça que t'aurais dû porter attention.», répondit Hidan nonchalamment en retirant la lance de son torse et en la rétractant sous sa forme de petit cylindre. «Comme tu peux voir, tu peux me faire autant de dommages que tu veux. Mon corps spirituel est _beaucoup_ plus résistant que ce corps-ci, mais quand je suis dans mon gigai, tu ne pourrais pas me tuer, peu importe quelle arme tu utilises.» Il se remit à avancer vers elle et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu. «Arrête ça tout de suite. Si t'es effrayée juste à cause de ça, tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp pour nous éviter à tous de perdre notre temps. Personne ne t'a encore rien fait.» Tatsuki avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et hocha la tête alors qu'Hidan reprenait un peu de distance. Il se retourna pour faire face à la femme, «Alors…je suppose que tu sais au moins comment générer ton propre chakra. Si j'étais Uzumaki, j't'aurais au moins appris comment faire ça avant d'aller m'amuser au Hueco Mundo…maudit bâtard voulait même pas me laisser venir.» Il vit la nouvelle apprentie de Naruto faire le mudra du bélier et commencer à manifester son chakra.

La voix d'Orihime s'éleva alors qu'elle adressait une question à l'homme aux cheveux gris, «Monsieur Hidan, est-ce que vous voulez que je guérisse votre bouche?»

Le dénommé tourna lentement la tête vers la rousse et prit une certaine joie malsaine lorsqu'il la vit frissonner faiblement devant son expression faciale, «Non, j'vais bien. Rien de tel qu'un peu de douleur pour t'laisser savoir que t'es en vie. J'vais être obligé de m'contenter de la mienne puisque si j'utilisais le jutsu que j'veux utiliser sur la protégée de gamin-Uzumaki avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, il m'couperait en quatre morceaux pour m'éparpiller aux quatre coins d'la planète…»

Yoruichi intervint à ce moment, «Alors…est-ce que tu vas lui apprendre quelque chose?»

Un sourire mauvais prit naissance sur le visage d'Hidan alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Tatsuki qui eut soudainement l'impression qu'il était dans son intérêt de _foutre le camp_ sans quoi elle allait _y goûter_. «Alors…qu'est-ce que les humains de nos jours connaissent du tout-puissant Jashin-sama? Si tu crois en lui comme je le fais si loyalement, tu pourrais aussi devenir immor—» Il fut coupé en plein élan lorsqu'un immense rocher qui avait été lancé en sa direction par Yoruichi le percuta de plein fouet.

«Je ne parlais pas de ça…», soupira Yoruichi alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Tatsuki pour l'escorter hors du terrain d'entraînement. «Je suppose que tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que Naruto revienne pour apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant…»

Orihime se dirigea pour sa part vers Hidan. L'adolescente inquiète trouva l'homme couché sur le sol avec le rocher couvrant la partie inférieure de son corps, laissant uniquement le torse et un bras de visibles. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres femmes, «Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?» Yoruichi haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec Tatsuki en direction des escaliers. Plutôt que de les suivre, Orihime s'agenouilla à côté d'Hidan, «Est-ce que vous allez bien?»

Hidan souleva son seul bras visible et mit son pouce en l'air. «Immortel…», eut-il le temps de dire avant de cracher un petit filet de sang. «Mais tu crois que tu pourrais enlever ce putain de rocher de sur moi? Je pense que mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus trop…»

Orihime hocha la tête et se releva, «Okay monsieur Hidan. Donnez-moi une seconde. Koten Zanshun (bouclier tranchant du ciel unique)!» L'une des pétales de la barrette de la rouquine se transforma en un éclair de lumière qui frappa et pulvérisa le rocher reposant sur Hidan, libérant l'immortel au passage. Inoue se remit à genoux, «Attendez un petit moment, Souten Kisshun (le double bouclier céleste du rejet)!»

Hidan regarda avec intérêt alors que, cette fois, deux des barrettes de la femme se détachaient pour venir se positionner de part et d'autre de son corps. Une barrière orange les relia rapidement et l'immortel sentit bientôt les effets curateurs de la technique. Hidan leva les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de l'adolescente, «Okay…après avoir vu ça, j'suis à 100% avec gamin-Uzumaki —et j'suis pas complètement fou quand j'dis ça—, mais tu devrais vraiment rejoindre l'équipe. C'est encore mieux que les putains de fils de Kakuzu…fichu salop celui-là, j'te dis!»

Orihime se contenta d'un sourire gêné alors qu'elle continuait de le guérir, «Peut-être…»

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain, le groupe constitué de Soi-Fon, Omaeda, Nemu et Naruto suivait Gaara alors qu'il continuait de les guider à travers le désert du Hueco Mundo. Malgré la grande vitesse à laquelle ils voyageaient, le paysage semblait rester le même constamment, leur laissant comprendre _exactement_ à quel point cet endroit était vaste. Personne n'avait émis la moindre plainte, même pas Omaeda qui ne voulait pas subir le courroux de sa capitaine si jamais il faisait paraître leur division comme étant faible. Mais même la patience de Soi-Fon et de Naruto avait ses limites. La seule chose qu'ils avaient faite depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Gaara était de courir, prendre une petite pause de deux heures pour la nuit, suivie d'encore plus de course le lendemain. Et durant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient même pas rencontré un seul Hollow.

«Gaara-san.», dit Nemu, attirant l'attention du rouquin. «Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos des Hollow au Hueco Mundo? Il doit certainement en avoir quelque part.»

«Comme Naruto vous l'a probablement dit auparavant, la plus part des Hollow —ceux que vous identifiez comme faisant partie de la 'classe Menos'— réside sous le sol. Les Hollow les plus faibles ne montent normalement pas à la surface de peur de se faire dévorer par ceux qui sont plus puissants qu'eux-mêmes. Ils choisissent habituellement de se rendre dans le monde des humains pour chasser ce qu'ils considèrent des 'proies faciles'. Plusieurs Hollow —la majorité d'entre eux en fait— vivent cachés et survivent seuls, attendant jusqu'au prochain affrontement avec un de leurs semblables ou attendant jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de vide devienne trop puissant, auquel cas ils se dirigent, comme précédemment mentionné, vers le monde des...» Gaara arrêta soudainement de parler et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la droite. Il ferma les yeux, étendant ses sens, avant de les ouvrir et de regarder ses quatre coéquipiers temporaires, «Quelque chose se dirige par ici.»

«Est-ce qu'il est fort?», lui demanda Naruto. Gaara se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. «Mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de chance, c'est ça? Embuscade?» Soi-Fon hocha la tête et Naruto lui agrippa le bras, surprenant la capitaine alors qu'il commençait une série de mudras avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se plaindre, «Doton: Mogura Gakure no Jutsu (la cachette de la taupe)!» Naruto et Soi-Fon disparurent alors sous le sable.

Gaara tourna la tête vers Nemu et Omaeda avant de prendre sa lance. «Prenez une inspiration.», dit-il avant de planter son arme dans le sol, créant un petit tourbillon qui engloutit les trois derniers membres de l'expédition, les cachant sous le sable eux aussi.

Après un moment où aucun mouvement ne pouvait être repéré par les explorateurs cachés dans le sable, une paire de personnes poursuivant un petit enfant apparurent. La petite personne portait une cape et elle courait à toute allure sur les sables, essayant d'échapper au duo de poursuivants ainsi qu'à un Hollow ayant l'apparence d'une anguille. L'un des poursuivants était plutôt gros et portait un habit jaune parsemé de points noirs. Il avait aussi une tête immense, quasiment de la même taille que le reste de son corps. Son visage était masqué par un masque de style tiki. La deuxième personne chassant l'enfant était _très_ mince et arborait un masque d'insecte avec des mandibules, des cornes et tout et tout. Son œil droit était couvert d'une espèce de minuscule rideau mauve. Tout son corps était mauve, mais son torse était couvert d'une armure blanche et il portait un pagne mauve. Son trou de Hollow était positionné juste sous la limite de son armure.

Alors que les poursuivants continuaient leur chasse, une paire de mains surgit du sol, attrapant une des chevilles de chaque Hollow, les maintenant immobile avec facilité. «Huh?», fut leur interrogation inintelligente avant que Soi-Fon ne sorte du sable pour leur assener chacun un puissant coup de pied qui les envoya voler vers une dune éloignée.

Le Hollow-anguille fut arrêté par une main faite de sable qui le serra et le souleva dans les airs. Gaara se révéla alors, sortant du sol, suivi de près par Nemu et Omaeda. Le lieutenant de la deuxième division se mit alors à cracher du sable, «C'était quoi l'idée? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir respirer du sable ou quoi?»

Nemu se contenta de secouer le sable qui s'était collé à ses habits, «Gaara-san nous a donné l'instruction de prendre une inspiration avant de nous emmener sous terre.»

Soi-Fon enfonça sa main dans le sol à l'endroit où on pouvait encore voir les deux mains qui avaient immobilisé les poursuivants. Lorsqu'elle ressortit sa main, on pouvait voir qu'elle tenait Naruto par le col de son gilet avec un regard enragé, «Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me tirer sous le sable?…J'aurais très bien pu me cacher sans ton aide, Uzumaki!»

Naruto se déprit de l'emprise de la capitaine et fit tomber le sable qui parcourait sa cape. «Et dis-moi, où te serais-tu cachée?», demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique avant de se tourner pour faire face aux géant Hollow-anguille. «Gaara, pourrais-tu le tuer pour qu'on puisse continuer d'avancer?»

«Non!», hurla la petite fille qui se faisait chasser un peu plus tôt, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. «Pourquoi vous avez fait bobo aux frères de Nel?» La petite fille abaissa le capuchon de sa cape, révélant ainsi ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux vert. Une ligne rouge horizontale marquant son visage juste sous ses yeux et une cicatrice commençant sur son front et se terminant sur son nez complétaient le portrait. Mais ce qui était le plus distinctif était sans contredit le masque fendu qui se trouvait sur sa tête, masque auquel il manquait une dent.

Naruto s'approcha de la petite fille et s'agenouilla devant elle, «Mais…n'étaient-ils pas en train de te chasser?»

Elle hocha candidement la tête. «Oui, c'est la poursuite éternelle! C'est un jeu!», zozota-t-elle.

Naruto tomba à la renverse et Soi-Fon se mit le visage dans les mains, découragée. «Okay…continuons.», dit Soi-Fon, exaspérée par toute cette situation. «Il s'agit de toute évidence d'un autre Arrancar ne faisant pas partie des troupes d'Aizen. Elle ne nous sert à rien.»

«Non…on ne continue pas tout de suite.», décida le blond avant de mettre une main sur la tête de la fillette. «Que fais-tu ici toute seule?» Il ne parvenait pas à ressentir beaucoup de Reiatsu émanant de cet Arrancar, alors elle ne devait pas pouvoir se défendre elle-même.

«Nel n'est pas seule.», déclara la petite fille alors que les deux Hollow que Soi-Fon avait frappés plus tôt se rapprochaient rapidement, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière eux. «Nel a ses frères Dondochakka et Pesche.»

Les deux autres Arrancar s'arrêtèrent aux côtés de Nel, haletant à cause du sprint qu'ils venaient de faire. Le sourcil droit de Soi-Fon fut atteint d'une crise de tics lorsqu'elle vit que son coup de pied ne les avait quasiment pas affectés, «Ils se sont relevés après cette attaque? Fichu limitation…pourquoi fallait-il que Yamamoto-sotaicho nous mette sous limitation? Même si on était obligé de faire un séjour dans le monde des humains, il savait qu'on allait finir par venir au Hueco Mundo.»

Naruto se retourna brusquement et foudroya Soi-Fon du regard, «Tu as _encore_ ça sur toi? Et quand est-ce que tu t'es dit que ça serait une bonne idée de ne pas me le dire? J'pensais que tu l'avais enlevé avant qu'on vienne ici.»

«Je ne peux pas l'enlever moi-même, surtout pas sans une bonne raison.», expliqua la capitaine à Naruto qui n'aimait décidemment pas la fait d'avoir un membre de l'équipe à environ trente pourcent de ses capacités…surtout qu'ils étaient en plein cœur des terres ennemies. «C'est le protocole pour tous les shinigami au niveau de lieutenant ou supérieur.»

«Okay…», dit Naruto en se frottant l'os du nez. «Et c'est donc avec regret que je vous annonce que c'est ici que notre petite aventure se termine.», déclara-t-il avec un ton sans appel. «Yamamoto ferait mieux de se réveiller…quelle idée aussi de vous envoyer ici sans tous vos pouvoirs!»

«Pourquoi partir?», demanda l'Arrancar le plus maigre, Pesche. «Si vous allez ailleurs, vous allez assurément rencontrer des shinigami.»

Nemu cligna des yeux, gardant toujours son expression faciale illisible, «Nous sommes des shinigami.»

«Je n'en suis pas un.», contredit Gaara, dirigeant finalement la main géante de sable vers le sol pour y déposer l'Arrancar-anguille. «Je suis un Arrancar.»

«J'en suis pas un non plus.», intervint Naruto. «Je suis un humain/sage/immortel.» Il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait étrangement, «Oui, je me présente comme ça tout le temps…vous avez un problème avec ça?»

L'Arrancar le plus large, Dondochakka, commença à s'éloigner lentement du groupe de shinigami, tout comme Nel et Pesche, «Qu-Qu'est-ce que des shinigami peuvent bien faire ici? Est-ce que vous allez nous tuer?»

Gaara fit un pas vers l'avant, «Ça n'arrivera pas.»

«Ouais.», continua Naruto, d'accord avec son vieil ami au ton monotone. «Je n'attaque pas une créature simplement à cause de ce qu'elle est. Je suis un sage, et toutes les formes de vies sont précieuses pour moi…même les formes de vies créées après la mort.» Il se dirigea alors vers Nel, s'assurant qu'ils savaient qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, «Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comme un Hollow se retrouve avec des frères?»

Dondochakka prit Nel dans ses bras, «Eh bien…on l'a trouvée un jour dans le désert et on a décidé qu'on pouvait pas la laisser là toute seule comme ça. Alors on l'a prise avec nous et elle est devenue notre sœur.»

Omaeda se tenait en retrait, examinant tout ce qui se passait devant lui avec dégoût, «Bon sang, Hueco Mundo est vraiment un endroit bizarre. Je vais définitivement m'assurer de ne plus avoir à revenir ici dans le future. Tout est laid et fade…rien de convenable pour un noble comme moi.»

Nemu, étant la plus proche de lui, se contenta de l'ignorer alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer des informations sur leur environnement. Elle se releva soudainement et se tourna vers une direction apparemment au hasard, fixant l'horizon, «Quelque chose se dirige vers ici.»

Entendant l'habituellement silencieuse lieutenant prendre la parole, tous les membres du groupe se mirent en branle. Gaara s'agenouilla et posa une main à plat sur le sable, «Elle a raison. Plusieurs faibles signatures énergétiques se rapprochent de notre position.»

«Dangereux?», s'informa Naruto, prêt à entrer dans un autre combat. Ça lui rappellerait probablement des souvenirs, bons et mauvais, du temps de la guerre aux côtés de Gaara. Mais il n'était pas un idiot : si leurs adversaires s'avéraient trop puissants pour qu'Omaeda et Nemu puissent survivre, il invoquerait le Gedo pour retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Soi-Fon fronça les sourcils avec une expression colérique, «On a gaspillé notre embuscade sur ces faibles.»

Gaara ne dit rien, mais retira sa lance de son dos et la planta dans le sol. Le sable trembla pour une fraction de seconde avant qu'une explosion retentisse au loin. L'explosion propulsa près de trois dizaines de silhouettes dans les airs. Les figures dans le ciel se remirent les pieds vers le sol et atterrirent souplement devant le groupe d'exploration. Chacun des nouveaux arrivants portait un uniforme blanc et leur tête avait l'apparence d'un crâne humain. Sans même prendre la peine de prendre la parole, ils tirèrent tous leur épée de leur fourreau.

Naruto et Soi-Fon les regardèrent avec une expression désappointée avant de disparaître. En quelques secondes seulement, la majorité de leurs adversaires se retrouva au sol. Soi-Fon et Naruto réapparurent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant de décimer les rangs ennemis. «Ils ont à peine assez de Reiatsu pour se qualifier en tant que potentiels officiers. Et je suis généreuse avec cette estimation…je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont le niveau d'un étudiant de l'académie.», déclara Soi-Fon, dégoûtée d'être confrontée par des ennemis si peu puissants. Même avec moins de trente pourcent de ses capacités, elle était plus que suffisante pour les vaincre tous autant qu'ils étaient par elle-même.

«C'est vrai.», confirma Naruto, mettant une main dans sa cape pour récupérer la poignée du Raijin no Ken, «Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on perd notre temps à en parler?» Il tourna la tête vers le côté, désignant Omaeda qui était en train de battre plusieurs adversaires par lui-même sans même utiliser son Shikai. Le blond se retourna vers la capitaine, «J'te parie que j'en tue plus que toi.»

Un éclat apparut dans les yeux de Soi-Fon lorsqu'elle entendit le défi, «Si je gagne, tu ne peux plus jamais voir Yoruichi-sama de manière familière…plus jamais.»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «Comme tu veux…et j'te dirai ce que tu devras faire si jamais je gagne. Maintenant, c'est parti.» Et avec cet échange, les deux s'élancèrent dans la bataille une fois de plus.

Naruto se contenta de foncer dans le tas et d'en découper le plus possible avec son Raijin no Ken tandis que Soi-Fon faisait le tour du groupe d'adversaires, éliminant ceux qui ressortaient le plus du lot. Nemu, quant à elle, resta en retrait pour examiner le corps des Arrancar déjà tombés au combat, ne portant attention aux combats que lorsqu'un ennemi s'approchait de trop près d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara restait immobile, les bras croisés, observant son ami blond combattre tout en gardant Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka et leur immense Hollow de compagnie en sécurité. «_Qui peut bien avoir ordonné à ces Arrancar de nous attaquer?_», s'interrogea-t-il. «_Ils venaient tous de la direction de laquelle j'ai pu sentir le pouvoir du shinigami renégat._» Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger trop longuement sur cette question, la bataille était déjà terminée. Il regarda les membres de l'expédition se diriger vers lui alors qu'ils s'époussetaient tous.

Les sourcils de Soi-Fon étaient froncés, le visage d'Omaeda reflétait sa stupéfaction et Naruto souriait comme un enfant alors qu'il balançait le Raijin no Ken d'un bord et de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet, «Kami, j'aime trop cet épée!» Il baissa les yeux vers Soi-Fon et mit une main l'épaule de la femme. «Personne ne peut défier le maître Jedi!» Tout l'air quitta alors ses poumons puisque Soi-Fon lui avait donné un coup de coude en plein sur son diaphragme.

«Tais-toi et ramène-nous au monde des humains puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on se rende plus loin…j'ai un rapport à soumettre.», déclara Soi-Fon en s'éloignant du blond.

Naruto se frotta le ventre là où il avait été frappé puis il tourna la tête vers Nemu qui transportait le cadavre d'un des Arrancar qu'elle avait battu, «T'es prête à y aller, Nemu-chan?» Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir pu trouver un sujet à ramener à son capitaine. Naruto commença une série de mudras avant de plaquer sa main au sol, ses yeux revêtant l'apparence du Rinnegan pour un court instant, «Gedo (volonté divine)!»

La tête désincarnée caractéristique à la technique surgit du sol et avala tout le monde présent, laissant seuls les corps des Arrancars vaincus comme témoin de leur présence.

XxxXxxX

Le portail se reforma sur le terrain d'entraînement de Naruto et recracha tous ceux qui se trouvaient un moment auparavant dans le Hueco Mundo. Naruto, Gaara et Omaeda tombèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de corps pêle-mêle, mais Naruto se remit sur ses pieds aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol. Il se tourna pour foudroyer la tête fantomatique qui était en train de disparaître alors que Nemu et Soi-Fon atterrissait agilement au sol, «Je pense que cette fichue tête est sexiste ou quelque chose du genre…C'est la quatrième fois que cet idiot de Gedo me recrache comme ça.» Il se tourna alors vers Omaeda, «Ça va, le géant?»

Le lieutenant se tourna sur le dos et s'assit, «J'vais bien…heureusement que mon cou a amorti ma chute…»

Gaara se leva et fixa Naruto du regard, «J'aurais pu former un chemin plus stable jusqu'ici, Naruto.»

Le blond renifla, «Ouais, eh bien la prochaine fois tu ouvriras un Garganta toi-même pour que je n'aie pas à t'entendre te plaindre.»

Soi-Fon et Nemu avait profité de la discussion entre les trois hommes pour réintégrer leur gigai et s'apprêtaient à quitter l'endroit lorsque la voix de Naruto s'éleva, «Ah ah ah! Attends une minute Jooubachi, t'as perdu notre petit pari.»

Soi-Fon se retourna abruptement pour voir le sourire étirant le visage de l'immortel, «Je n'étais pas à cent pourcent. Tu ne peux pas considérer ce pari comme juste.»

Naruto ricana, «Je peux parce que tu as accepté et que tu as fait toi-même les termes au cas où je perdrais. Maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'ai gagné en gagnant le concours, alors viens ici.» Soi-Fon le foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un geste pour signifier à la femme de s'approcher, «Je peux le dire à voix haute, mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu sauver la mise devant ton lieutenant.» Elle plissa les yeux mais s'avança tout de même vers lui. Elle se tint devant Naruto qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et ce qu'il lui dit lui fit écarquiller ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, mais Naruto n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. «Tu es obligée de le faire.», dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se plaindre. «Tu as besoin de te détendre de toute façon. En fait, je dirais même que je te fais une faveur.»

«Quand?», grogna Soi-Fon, ne voulant rien d'autre que sortir de son gigai et tuer cet homme.

«Cette nuit.», répondit calmement Naruto. «Si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire, il vaut mieux le faire le plus vite possible, mais je te garantis que tu ne te sortiras pas de cette conséquence.»

Soi-Fon vit volte-face en soufflant par le nez et s'éloigna de Naruto avec le rouge aux joues, «_Grr, j'vais tuer cet homme un de ces jours, je le jure!_»

«Wow, alors c'est ça le monde des humains, eh?» La voix stoppa non seulement Soi-Fon dans son élan, mais tous les autres présents dans la pièce. Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix et ils trouvèrent les trois Arrancar qui étaient supposés rester au Hueco Mundo : Nel, Pesche et Dondochakka. Les trois étaient assis et regardaient autour d'eux avec une expression ennuyée. «C'est pareil qu'au Hueco Mundo, mais avec des pierres.», soupira l'Arrancar mince, Pesche.

Naruto se donna un coup sur le front alors que les autres le foudroyaient du regard, «Je le jure : j'ai pas fait ça par exprès…» Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit le regard brûlant de Soi-Fon et de Gaara, «Le putain de Gedo me déteste…»

XxxXxxX

Aizen marchait dans le hall de Las Noches, Ichimaru Gin et Tousen Kaname à ses côtés, «Je crois que je leur ai laissé plus qu'assez de temps pour explorer mon territoire. Malheureusement pour eux, la bataille finale n'aura pas lieu ici contrairement à ce qu'ils ont anticipé. Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller leur rendre une petite visite dans le monde des humains.»

«Rudobon et ses Exequias ont échoué.», dit Tousen, son dédain pour l'ancien chef des Exequias facilement remarqué par les deux hommes.

Gin avait les yeux fermés et son sourire habituel lorsqu'il prit la parole, «Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Y'en avait pas vraiment assez pour qu'ils aient la moindre chance de ressortir en vie de là. De toute façon, ceux comme Rudobon ne sont que de la chaire à canons.»

«Gin a raison.», dit Aizen. «Seul un Arrancar particulièrement puissant sera utile pour les batailles à venir. Les troupes de Rudobon n'ont qu'une seule utilité et cette utilité n'est pas de combattre les capitaines du Seireitei.» Malgré avoir essuyé ce que plusieurs considèreraient comme un contretemps, le sourire d'Aizen ne quitta jamais son visage. «Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un petit spectacle pour la Soul Society. Qu'en dites-vous, mes amis? Un message envoyé directement à l'ennemi…un signe avant-coureur de ce que leur résistance leur apportera à la fin…le désespoir.» Aizen continua de marcher avec ses deux subalternes, «_Oh oui…je la vois déjà…leur angoisse…»_

* * *

><p>Voilà! Gaara est donc de retour ^_^<p>

Si vous voulez voir ce à quoi ressemble son arme, allez sur mon profile et regardez ce qui y a été ajouté (vers la toute fin).

QUOI? EST-CE QUE JE RÊVE? Eh non, c'est bel et bien l'apparition de Nel et compagnie ^^

Toujours drôle de les voir se disputer pour un rien...Sur ce:

Bonnes semaines, et on se revoit dimanche le trois juin.


	16. La confiance, mère de l'espoir

Alors voici le 15e chapitre de cette histoire phénoménale! J'ai décidé de le publier avec quelques heures d'avance...j'espère que personne s'en trouvera offensé...

Il y aura un combat que j'attendais avec impatience depuis le début du récit ^^. On verra aussi pour la première fois (bien que de TRÈS courte durée) l'utilisation des pouvoirs de jinchuriki de Naruto. Il y aura un peu d'humour (normal...Urahara Kisuke fait une apparition ^^) et ce sera aussi le début de l'entraînement de Tatsuki. Bon, rien de vraiment précis, mais c'est un début ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>

Puisque Naruto et ses coéquipiers étaient revenus tard le soir et que Soi-Fon avait été obligée de subir la conséquence du petit pari, le blond n'était pas là pour le débriefing…Et débriefing, dans ce cas précis, aurait été synonyme de Yoruichi criant sur Naruto à propos de ce qui s'était produit au Hueco Mundo. Sérieusement…qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir motivé pour revenir avec pas un, pas deux, pas même trois, mais bien _quatre_ Hollow? Est-ce que Naruto était en train de monter une base d'opération ou un centre d'hébergement?

C'est pour ça que, le lendemain, lorsque Yoruichi descendit les escaliers et trouva Naruto en train de manger un bol de ramen, assis en face de Gaara, elle décida de régler ce problème sur le champ.

Marchant jusqu'à eux, elle put voir que Naruto portait l'uniforme scolaire réglementaire et que le rouquin qui lui avait été présenté la veille portait des jeans noirs et un chandail blanc à manches courtes pendant qu'il regardait le blond dévorer son repas. Le roux prit la parole. «Certaines choses ne changent pas.», déclara-t-il à la femme qui venait juste d'arriver alors que Naruto en était déjà à son cinquième bol.

Yoruichi s'assit à côté de Naruto et croisa les jambes pour attendre que ce dernier ait terminé son repas…ce qui ne prit que douze secondes. Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle le vit essuyer le coin de sa bouche pour enlever les résidus de son repas, «Est-ce que tu as retenu ta respiration pendant tout le temps que tu mangeais ou quoi? Je ne t'ai pas vu respirer…oublie ça, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as ramené un si grand nombre d'extras avec toi.»

Naruto cligna des yeux, «Le seul que je voulais ramener était Gaara. Mais parlant des autres…qu'est-ce que tu en as fait hier quand je suis parti avec Soi-Fon pour qu'elle puisse remplir sa partie du pari?»

Yoruichi soupira et secoua la tête, ce qui fit se balancer ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval, «Eh bien, leur dire que j'étais un shinigami juste avant de leur demander de me suivre en haut des escaliers n'était probablement pas mon idée la plus brillante…alors je les ai laissés en bas dans le terrain d'entraînement. Ils devraient s'en sortir seuls pour une nuit, surtout s'ils ne veulent pas quitter pour ne pas rencontrer de 'méchants shinigami'…» Elle pointa alors en direction de Gaara, «Est-ce qu'il est dans un gigai?» Naruto acquiesça, «Comment? Est-ce que vous vous êtes réveillés de bonne heure pour aller lui en chercher un ou quoi?»

Naruto renifla, «Nous réveiller de bonne heure? Gaara ne dort jamais, il est insomniaque.»

«Je ne suis plus insomniaque, Naruto.», contredit Gaara de sa voix monotone. Yoruichi supposa qu'elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il ne changeait jamais d'intonation, parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler avec une voix si morte…il était même pire que Byakuya! «Mon insomnie m'a quittée lorsque j'ai rejoint le royaume des morts. Le fait est que je sors d'une hibernation d'une durée de plusieurs milliers d'années…croyais-tu réellement que la première chose que je voudrais faire serait de dormir immédiatement après mon réveil?»

«Bon point.», admit Naruto avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. «Mais quand même, tu n'avais pas à me garder réveillé avec toi juste parce que _tu_ ne voulais pas dormir. Moi j'aime dormir pour faire de beaux rêves…mais c'est vrai que j'ai passé une très _bonne_ nuit avec Soi-Fon.», continua-t-il avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Yoruichi offrit un sourire coquin à son amant tout en reposant son menton sur la paume de sa main, «Alors…tu as eu du plaisir avec ma petite abeille, Naruto?»

Naruto rigola doucement et s'adossa à sa chaise, «Ça a pris un bon deux heures avant qu'elle ne commence à se détendre assez pour que je puisse apprécier la soirée, mais après ça, je pense qu'elle a _vraiment_ aimé ce qu'on a fait. Elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec moi quand elle sait que personne ne nous regarde.»

«Je savais que tu allais réussir à la faire t'aimer.», sourit Yoruichi, donnant une petite tape affective sur la tête de Naruto.

«De quoi est-ce que tu parles? J'ai toujours su que Jooubachi m'aimait!»

«Avant ou après qu'elle ait essayé de te chasser à travers la Soul Society pour te poignarder à mort?», chantonna Yoruichi avec amusement.

«Après.», répondit Naruto, ne se laissant pas avoir par la blague de sa compagne.

«Aww…» Yoruichi se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de Naruto, passant ses bras autour de son cou et serrant la tête du blond contre sa poitrine. «C'est tellement mignon! Mon grand garçon a déjà eu son premier rendez-vous avant même que l'école commence.» Même Gaara avait une minuscule expression amusée devant les simagrées de la femme.

Le visage de l'immortel, cependant, ne portrait aucune trace de gêne alors que Yoruichi essayait de faire monter sa tension, «Si tu veux vraiment savoir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais je veux savoir une chose et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement, Yoruichi-chan : est-ce que ça t'excite? Parce que si ça t'excite, je peux faire un clone pour qu'il s'occupe de toi pendant que je vais à l'école.» Un sourire triomphant fit son chemin sur le visage du blond lorsque la femme relâcha sa tête et il tourna le regard vers son plus vieil ami, «Tu vois Gaara? C'est comme ça que tu fais arrêter une femme qui te taquine : tu la taquines encore plus fort!»

Gaara hocha la tête, «Je vois…eh bien, c'est bon à savoir.» Naruto se leva alors et alla se mettre debout directement devant le rouquin, «Quoi?»

«Il n'y a pas de 'Quoi' qui tiennent!», s'exclama le blond avec un sourire mauvais. «Tu ne sais rien de la vie à cette époque. Et quel meilleur endroit pour t'apprendre tout ce qu'il te faudra savoir que l'école? Tu vas devoir venir souffrir avec moi : je t'ai enrôlé ce matin pendant qu'Urahara te donnait ton gigai.» Il tendit le bras pour agripper le col de Gaara, mais un bouclier de sable arrêta son mouvement, «Tu peux encore faire ça même dans ton gigai? Trop cool!» Le bouclier de sable se transforma en une main de sable qui agrippa fermement le bras de l'immortel, «Attends! Je voulais dire pas cool! Pas cool du tout, Gaara!»

«Oui, cool.», répondit le roux avec son ton inexpressif alors qu'il dictait mentalement à son sable de lancer Naruto de l'autre côté de la pièce, envoyant au passage le bol de ramen vide valser dans les airs. «Tu vois, Yoruichi-san, c'est comme ça que tu dois faire pour que Naruto te laisse tranquille : il suffit de le brasser un peu.»

«Je le savais déjà, Gaara.», rétorqua la femme avec un sourire amusé. «Mais merci quand même. Cependant, Naruto a raison sur un point : tu devrais aller à l'école. Il peut rattraper la plupart de tes erreurs lorsque tu seras en conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans le secret, mais tu dois vraiment apprendre comment ce monde fonctionne si tu comptes y vivre de façon plus permanente.»

Naruto se releva et marcha d'un pas lourd en direction de Gaara, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier et le fixant avec une veine sur le front, «Règle numéro un : _je_ suis le numéro un. Règle numéro deux : ne fais pas de conneries comme ça en publique…jamais…sérieusement. Si quelqu'un essaie de te toucher et qu'un bras fait de sable sorti de nulle part lui donne une gifle…ça me forcerait à faire beaucoup d'explications que je n'ai pas envie de donner. Pas de jutsu ou de sable en publique.»

Gaara tourna les yeux vers Yoruichi qui hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était avisé de suivre ce conseil particulier du blond, «J'ai compris. Pas de jutsu ou de sable en publique. Et j'irai à cette 'école' avec toi…bien que j'ai déjà passé à travers le curriculum de l'Académie à notre époque.»

«Je sais…moi aussi…et c'est tellement injuste.», ajouta Naruto avec un soupire nostalgique avant d'agiter ses mains dans les airs pour se changer les idées. «Allez! Va mettre l'uniforme que j'ai laissé dans ta chambre pour qu'on puisse se mettre en route. J'ai trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui pour être en retard.»

Gaara hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre qui lui avait été désignée la veille par Naruto. Maintenant que ce problème était réglé, Naruto se tourna vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher un autre bol de ramen, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan pas Yoruichi qui lui agrippa le bras. Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui le fixa intensément dans les yeux, «Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser un clone comme tu avais suggéré?»

Naruto la fixa un moment avant de lever les yeux vers la chambre de Gaara, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le plafond. Il repositionna son regard dans celui de la noble avec un éclat dans les yeux. «L'école commence dans quarante-cinq minutes, Gaara et moi on est assez rapide pour s'y rendre en moins de 2 minutes. Oublies le clone, j'vais le faire moi-même!», déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Un sourire étira le visage de la femme et le blond la prit dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir vers les escaliers.

XxxXxxX

(Une heure plus tard — École de Karakura)

Naruto et Gaara marchaient dans un des corridors de l'école, les deux étant habillés de leur uniforme scolaire. Gaara fixa Naruto, secouant la tête alors que le blond regardait droit devant lui avec un immense sourire sur le visage. «En passant, j'ai tout entendu. Tu es un complet déviant.», commenta calmement le rouquin. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était difficile de les entendre: il était sur le même étage que le couple. D'autant plus que Yoruichi était plutôt vocale lors de son appréciation du traitement de Naruto…tellement qu'ils étaient maintenant en retard.

«J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas…», répondit Naruto, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. «Kami, j'adore cette femme. Mon mignon petit chaton…», continua-t-il, ses yeux devenant vitreux pour un moment alors qu'il se remémorait ses activités conjugales du matin. Gaara claqua les doigts devant les yeux de son ami pour le sortir de cet état, «C'est beau, ça va.»

«Non, ça ne va pas.», répondit Gaara tout en continuant de faire glisser son regard sur les murs de l'école. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de différent par rapport à l'Académie de sa jeunesse…si on ne comptait pas le manque de jutsu lancés d'un côté et de l'autre. La ville en tant que telle, cependant, était remplie de nouveauté pour lui, mais il allait falloir qu'il explore ces nouveautés plus tard, «Il faut que tu sois réveillé pour couvrir pour moi si jamais je fais une erreur lors d'une conversation banale. Je ne saurais pas quoi répondre si quelqu'un me parlait d'histoire…»

«Hey! C'est moi ton boss maintenant, Kazekage-sama.», chantonna Naruto avec amusement, donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son ami. «Alors tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire, maintenant.» À leur époque, Naruto n'avait jamais eu de promotion au-delà de Genin…ce qui signifie qu'il était obligé de suivre les ordres de son ami qui possédait le rang le plus élevé : kage. Ce qui était le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de promotion depuis sa sortie de l'Académie, mais il avait fini par diriger des équipes lors de la guerre…certaines équipes étant même composées de Jonin. Il se rappelait même une fois où il avait été le chef temporaire de Kakashi lui-même. Si seulement tout le monde n'était pas mort avant la fin de la guerre, il aurait sûrement été promu...mais ce n'était pas le temps ni l'endroit pour penser à ça. «Ah! Tu sauras que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ici, alors tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton senpai comme un bon petit kohai.»

Gaara se contenta de tourner ses yeux vert pâle vers Naruto et le fixa pendant un long moment. Juste assez pour que Naruto se souvienne exactement à quel point un seul regard de son ami pouvait le troubler à leur époque. Était-ce mal d'admettre que ce regard lui avait manqué à un point tel qu'il aurait pu continuer de fixer Gaara pendant une éternité? Mais encore une fois, Naruto se rappela l'endroit où il se trouvait et détourna les yeux pour porter son regard vers l'avant. Il dirigea Gaara jusqu'à la classe qui leur était assignée avant d'arrêter devant la porte, «Et nous y voici. Reste calme et tout devrait bien se passer. T'en fais pas Gaara : je surveille tes arrières.»

«Pourquoi faudrait-il que tu surveilles mes arrières?», interrogea Gaara, sa voix arrêtant Naruto juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

Le blond se retourna et lui donna un regard pince-sans-rire et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui expliquer ce à quoi il allait probablement être confronté avant de secouer la tête. Il se dit qu'il serait beaucoup plus amusant de laisser le rouquin le découvrir par lui-même, il voulait voir la réaction de l'ancien kage lorsqu'il comprendrait _exactement_ à quel point il serait fichu sans son aide ici. Avec ces pensées en tête, Naruto fit glisser la porte de côté et pénétra la salle de classe.

Le même professeur que lors de sa petite escapade à l'école de l'année passée, mademoiselle Ochi, regarda en direction des nouveaux arrivants et leur offrit un sourire, «Bonjour, Uzumaki-san.» Naruto fut surpris qu'elle se souvienne de son nom. Il n'était venu que pour un jour et il ne pensait pas avoir laissé une impression sur qui que ce soit…sauf sur Ichigo et les autres, mais ça c'était pour une raison complètement différente. «J'ai vu ce matin que vous étiez parmi ma liste d'élèves cette année. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons l'honneur de vous voir pour plus d'une journée cette fois.»

Naruto hocha la tête et pénétra la classe en marchant, «Ouais, en passant, désolé d'être en retard, mais je devais aller chercher quelqu'un qui ne savait pas où était l'école.» Il pointa derrière lui en direction de Gaara qui se tenait encore dans le cadre de porte avec les bras croisés, «Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends! Présentes-toi!»

Le rouquin roula les yeux mais s'avança tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne aux côtés de son ami, «Je me nomme  
>Gaara.»…Et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Tout le monde le regarda avec curiosité, attendant qu'il continue son introduction, mais il semblerait que ça ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Mademoiselle Ochi avait son nom sur sa liste et il n'y avait pas de surnom attaché à son prénom et, puisque c'était tout ce que le nouveau voulait dire, elle le laissa faire.<p>

«Wow…», s'émerveilla ironiquement Naruto en se donnant une petite tape sur le front avant d'agripper le bras de son ami. «Je vais rester avec lui pour m'assurer qu'il sait comment les choses fonctionnent ici.», 'offrit'-t-il alors qu'il commençait à tirer Gaara derrière lui jusqu'à un siège près d'Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu et Tatsuki. «Hey, salut vous autres! Quoi de neuf?», demanda Naruto lorsqu'il fut assis lui aussi.

Le Kurosaki regarda l'Uzumaki avec des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes, «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Naruto tourna la tête et vit que plusieurs étudiants le regardaient, «Eh bien Ichigo, cet endroit est appelé une 'école'. L'école est l'endroit où les gars de mon âge doivent aller sans quoi des policiers vont nous trouver et nous ramener en classe ou peut-être en prison parce qu'on est des délinquants.»

Ichigo était sur le point de s'exclamer qu'il ne voulait pas entendre 'cette' version des faits; il voulait la véritable raison. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Uryuu l'interrompit, «Fais preuve de tact, Kurosaki. Crois-tu réellement qu'il va te répondre ici? Attends au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seuls avant de le questionner, sinon tu ne recevras que des réponses sarcastiques.»

«Exactement.», approuva Naruto en inclinant légèrement la tête en direction d'Uryuu pour le remercier de son intervention. «J'vais tout vous dire, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'attendre et de relaxer…et de rencontrer Gaara.», continua-t-il en pointant vers l'Arrancar. «Il travaille avec moi alors soyez sympas.»

Ichigo regarda en direction de l'ami du blond et cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler ses manières, avant de tendre la main, «Huh, bonjour, j'm'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.» Gaara serra la main offerte sans un mot. «Alors…c'est quoi ces taches autour de tes yeux?», demanda crûment le garçon aux cheveux orange.

Uryuu foudroya son ami shinigami du regard. «Est-ce que tu dois constamment être rude envers tout le monde que tu rencontres?», lui demanda le quincy en chuchotant. Naruto avait déjà gagné sa confiance et il lui avait déjà montré qu'il savait parfaitement bien se défendre. Oui, il semblait la plupart du temps n'avoir aucun souci et il était tête en l'air de temps en temps, mais s'il était capable de survivre avec ces traits de caractères…ça signifiait simplement qu'il avait les capacités requises pour se protéger. Les amis d'un homme comme lui devaient être suffisamment digne de confiance, «Ravi de te rencontrer, Gaara-san.»

Gaara hocha la tête mais garda le silence, préférant laisser Naruto s'occuper de la conversation puisqu'il semblait connaître ces enfants. Le blond se positionna vers l'avant de la classe, faisant face au tableau, «Écoutez, on parlera de tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, présentez-vous à Gaara, moi j'vais me coucher.» Et avec ces derniers mots, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son pupitre et s'endormit avant même que le premier cours de l'année soit terminé. Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de la tête de tout le monde qui le connaissait depuis peu; Gaara était surpris que son ami soit parvenu à rester éveillé aussi longtemps —deux minutes— dans une classe…

XxxXxxX

Au même moment, au QG que Naruto et Gaara venaient juste de quitter, on pouvait retrouver Yoruichi en compagnie de Soi-Fon. La noble était assise sur le lit de la capitaine, balançant ses jambes sur le bord du lit avec un sourire connaisseur sur le visage, «Alors…comment s'est passée ta nuit?» Elle vit son ancienne disciple se raidir alors qu'elle était en train de rassembler ses effets personnels pour retourner à la Soul Society maintenant que sa mission était terminée. «As-tu eu du plaisir?» Même si Soi-Fon n'avait pas eu de plaisir, elle était au moins certaine que Naruto l'avait épuisée puisqu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillée lorsque le blond et elle-même avaient eu une petite partie de jambes en l'air le matin même, «N'essaies pas de jouer à l'ignorante. Je sais ce que tu as fait avec mon Naruto la nuit dernière.»

La capitaine soupira et se tourna vers son mentor, «Parfait, Yoruichi-sama. Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec Naruto et non ce n'était pas si terrible.» Elle continua sa réponse avec un grognement, «Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon? Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse?»

«Parce que tu l'aimes, c'est pour ça.», répondit calmement Yoruichi en examinant ses ongles, manquant de ce fait le regard bouche bée de Soi-Fon. «Lui aussi sait que tu l'aimes. C'est un peu comme il a fait avec moi : il a attendu que je fasse le premier geste avant d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit lui-même.»

«Je n'aime pas Uzumaki.», insista la petite femme. «Je le déteste. Comment pouvez-vous croire que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour cet homme?»

Yoruichi quitta ses ongles du regard et leva les yeux vers Soi-Fon, une expression amusée écrite sur le visage alors qu'elle continuait son raisonnement, «Tu l'aimes parce qu'il te traite comme une femme, même si tu agis comme si tu aimerais qu'il se comporte comme tous les autres. Tu aimes le fait qu'il soit parvenu à voir au-delà de ta façade. Tu adores le fait qu'il veut passer du temps avec toi simplement pour être en ta compagnie.» Yoruichi sauta en bas du lit et s'approcha de la capitaine avant de prendre le menton de cette dernière entre ses doigts pour qu'elles puissent se regarder yeux dans les yeux, «C'est écrit partout sur ton visage. N'essaies pas de me mentir; tu es loin de le haïr contrairement à ce que tu veux me faire croire.»

«Pourquoi insistez-vous autant à ce propos, Yoruichi-sama?», questionna Soi-Fon en détournant les yeux.

La noble fronça les sourcils et relâcha le menton de Soi-Fon, «Parce que je n'aime pas t'entendre te mentir à toi-même et à moi comme ça.» Elle se dirigea vers la porte en étirant ses bras vers les airs, «Le plus tôt tu admets à toi-même que tu aimerais bien être la petite amie de Naruto, le plus facile ce sera.» Envoyant un dernier sourire à sa protégée, elle ferma la porte et laissa la capitaine seule dans sa chambre une fois de plus.

Soi-Fon souffla par le nez et s'assit sur le lit, prenant une petite pause dans ses préparations de départ pour réfléchir, «_Pourquoi Yoruichi-sama veut-elle me taquiner avec Uzumaki? C'est ridicule…Il me rend malade._» Elle soupira alors et ferma les yeux avant de cogner avec exaspération le derrière de sa tête sur la tête de lit.

XxxXxxX

Naruto et Gaara se dirigèrent directement vers le toit de l'école lorsque la journée scolaire fut enfin terminée et ce ne fut pas long qu'ils furent rejoint par Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu ainsi que Tatsuki qui avait informé ceux qui n'était pas encore au courant du fait qu'elle était maintenant impliquée dans toute cette histoire de monde spirituel. Lorsque les derniers membres du petit groupe arrivèrent finalement sur le toit, Naruto fixa son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle étudiante, «Tatsuki-chan, on commence ton entraînement immédiatement après notre petite rencontre, est-ce que ça te convient?» L'interpellée se raidit puisqu'elle n'était pas habituée à être au centre de l'attention de plusieurs personnes mais hocha tout de même la tête, «Parfait. Assure-toi d'apprendre le plus tôt possible les mudras que je t'ai montrés lors de notre première rencontre. Tu ne dois pas avoir des mains idiotes comme j'avais quand j'étais petit, surtout quand tu en auras _vraiment_ besoin. Le plus tôt tu arrives à les enchaîner rapidement, le mieux ce sera.»

Ichigo semblait confus par toute cette conversation —des mudras? C'était quoi ça? —, mais décida d'aborder un sujet plus pressant selon lui, «Okay Naruto, maintenant dis-nous pourquoi tu es ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Le blond se tourna vers le shinigami avant d'aller s'adosser contre la clôture entourant le toit de l'école, juste à côté de Gaara qui s'y était adossé, les bras croisés, aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit, «Fais-moi confiance, je ne veux pas être ici, mais trop de personnes m'ont donné trop de bonnes raison pour que je vienne.» Il inclina la tête en direction de son ami ninja, «Premièrement, il faut que je m'assure qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises et qu'il comprenne comment votre monde fonctionne.» Un sourire amusé fit son apparition sur le visage de l'immortel, «C'est un de mes amis de mon époque. Et aujourd'hui, il est de nouveau mon meilleur coéquipier.»

«Comment?», demanda Chad, connaissant la longévité du blond.

«Longue histoire.», répondit succinctement le roux avant de redevenir silencieux.

Le sourire amusé de Naruto sembla s'agrandir encore plus si c'est possible, «Un vrai moulin à paroles celui-là, huh?» L'humour présent sur le visage de l'immortel disparut soudainement. «Écoute-moi bien, gamin. Je suis ici pour vous dire à tous que les choses sont sur le point de devenir _très_ laides dans pas longtemps. Je peux vous aider à vous préparer pour ce qui se prépare, mais vous devez me faire confiance. Est-ce que vous me faites confiance?», s'informa-t-il.

Ichigo cligna des yeux et prit un moment pour réfléchir, «_Est-ce que je fais confiance à Naruto? Il est étrange…très étrange. Le gars le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu, point à la ligne, encore plus que geta-boushi…et il est très fort aussi. Il nous a aidé à sauver Rukia, et Yoruichi et même Urahara semblent lui faire confiance, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance aussi?_» Malgré tout, il n'était tout simplement pas capable de lui accorder sa confiance. Il n'était pas capable de trouver une seule bonne raison pour se méfier du blond, mais il y avait juste _quelque chose_ à propos de l'immortel qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner mais qui lui criait d'être prudent, «Merci, mais non merci pour ton entraînement. Je pense que j'vais m'en sortir seul.»

Gaara souleva un sourcil intéressé tandis que le visage de Naruto sembla se fermer, «Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? Gamin, si je croyais que tu pouvais t'en sortir seul, je ne t'aurais même pas offert mon aide! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, aies au moins le courage de me le dire en pleine face au lieu de te cacher derrière un masque de fausse bravoure. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide pour ressortir vivant de la guerre qui s'en vient?» Il fit un geste de la main vers lui-même alors qu'il mettait son autre main sur l'épaule de Gaara, «Venez ici et mettez votre main sur mon épaule et on verra si tu diras encore ça après. Vous tous.»

Orihime fut la première à se lever pour marcher jusqu'à Naruto, mettant sa main sur son épaule en lui donnant un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance même si Ichigo était plutôt sceptique. L'immortel ne leur avait donné aucune raison pour douter de sa bonne volonté. C'est ce raisonnement qui motiva Chad et Uryuu à suivre l'exemple d'Inoue. Tatsuki se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle fasse confiance à son nouveau sensei et si en plus Orihime lui faisait confiance, alors elle pouvait faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ça?», interrogea Ichigo, gardant toujours ses distances.

Naruto lui donna un regard sérieux. «Pour une démonstration. Maintenant, viens ici avec les autres avant que je ne t'y oblige. Tu ne peux pas attraper ton espèce de badge avant que _moi_ je ne t'attrape _toi_, je te le garantis.», dit-il en regardant Ichigo directement dans les yeux.

«Okay, c'est bon c'est bon.», capitula Ichigo, s'approchant avec réluctance du petit groupe. Quel choix avait-il? Soit il marchait jusque-là lui-même, soit il se faisait transporter par le blond qui n'avait pas besoin de quitter son enveloppe charnelle pour utiliser ses pleins pouvoirs. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche de l'immortel, Ichigo baissa les yeux et regarda sa main pour un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Peut-être que Naruto les téléporterait à des milliers de kilomètres pour tous les tuer ou quelque chose comme ça?...Okay, même pour lui ça semblait tirer par les cheveux.

Après un moment, Tatsuki en eut assez de l'indécision de son ami d'enfance et agrippa son poignet, le forçant à mettre sa main sur l'épaule de l'immortel comme tous les autres, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Naruto. Soudainement, le Rinnegan apparut dans les yeux du blond, ce qui lui permit d'enrober de chakra noir la main qui reposait sur l'épaule de Gaara, entrant en contact direct avec l'âme de son vieil ami.

Et juste comme ça, tout d'un coup, un _immense_ Reiatsu fit flancher les genoux de tous ceux qui avaient mis leur main sur l'épaule du blond. Gaara se contenta de cligner calmement des yeux et de tourner son regard vers un Naruto souriant à pleines dents. «Était-ce réellement nécessaire?», demanda-t-il à son ancien subalterne.

«Je pense que oui.», fut la réponse que l'interpellé donna avant de se tourner vers les autres pour observer leur réaction. Chad avait reculé de quelques pas et prenait présentement appui sur le cadre de la porte menant sur le toit, Uryuu avait mis une main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur et il tremblait faiblement, Orihime et Tatsuki étaient même tombées à genoux devant la puissance de ce Reiatsu. Mais parmi toutes les réactions, c'était celle du Kurosaki qui intéressait le plus Naruto. Ichigo se contenta de fixer Naruto dans les yeux avec une fine couche de sueur sur le visage. «Vous avez senti ça?», questionna sarcastiquement l'immortel.

Ichigo passa sa main sur son front, enlevant la sueur qui s'y retrouvait, «C'était quoi, _ça_?»

«Ça?» Naruto pointa en direction de Gaara, «Ça, c'était lui. Ce n'était que son énergie.» Ce n'était pas _que_ Gaara. Ce que Naruto avait fait était de simplement les exposer au Reiatsu de l'Arrancar en utilisant le sien en tant que médium…mais ce qui était important, c'était que ces gamins comprennent ce contre quoi ils voulaient se battre. «Aizen a une armée de combattants comme mon ami Gaara ici présent. Parce que Gaara n'est pas humain : il fait partie d'une race particulière de Hollow.»

Uryuu réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et essaya de faire comme si ce qu'il venait de sentir ne l'avait pas affecté, «Il est un quoi? Je n'arrive pas à sentir un quelconque Reiatsu s'échappant de lui. Comment peut-il être un Hollow?»

Naruto appuya son coude sur l'épaule du rouquin, «Parce que j'ai demandé à Urahara de donner un gigai à Gaara pour masquer son Reiatsu plutôt massif. Je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que c'est plus que difficile de dissimuler ton énergie quand tu en as autant que lui ou moi, alors on s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne devienne pas un signal pour tous ceux situés dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour de Karakura…Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas essayer de le tuer parce que, non seulement vous vous feriez battre par lui, mais en plus, après qu'il vous ait battu, _je_ vous botterais les fesses jusqu'au pays voisin.»

Gaara souleva un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit la déclaration de son ami. Il pouvait sentir que, même en ayant hiberné pendant tout ce temps, il parviendrait aisément à vaincre tout le monde présent sur le toit…sauf peut-être Ichigo. Le garçon aux cheveux orange était fort même avec ses propres pouvoirs, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant pour battre Gaara. Non, ce qui inquiétait le rouquin, c'était l'énergie qu'il pouvait sentir _enfouie_ au fin fond de l'âme du gamin, une signature énergétique drôlement semblable à la sienne, attendant juste d'être relâchée, «_Comment un shinigami peut-il avoir du Reiatsu rappelant celui d'un Arrancar?_»

Naruto arrêta de prendre appui sur son ami, «Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je veux dire maintenant? Est-ce que vous croyez toujours que vous vous en sortirez sans mon aide? Si vous pouvez me dire en toute honnêteté que vous pensez pouvoir affronter une armée de guerriers comme Gaara et en sortir vainqueur avec votre niveau actuel…dans ce cas, vous devez être aussi idiots que j'en ai l'air.»

«Es-tu sérieux?», demanda l'habituellement silencieux Chad, plutôt frappé par la déclaration de l'immortel. Ce qu'il venait juste de sentir était plus que comparable au pouvoir que possédait le capitaine qui l'avait battu si aisément lors de l'épisode de la Soul Society, «Une armée?»

Naruto hocha la tête, «J'en ai vu une partie.» Il se mit à marcher en rond autour de ceux présents sur le toit, «Et sachez tout de suite que je ne suis pas en train de rigoler. Si vous voulez tous vous battre, vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide, de l'aide de Yoruichi-chan et peut-être de l'aide d'Urahara…encore. Mais si vous voulez tous agir comme Ichigo, vous pouvez tous restez chez vous parce que vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité et vous finirez tous morts, point final. Et je dois dire que ça serait dommage, parce que je pense que je commence à vous apprécier.» Il tourna le regard vers Tatsuki et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, «C'est le temps d'y aller. Es-tu toujours certaine que tu veux le faire? Une fois qu'on aura commencé, ça ne sera plus le temps de reculer.»

Tatsuki hocha la tête avec détermination, «Je n'abandonnerai pas. Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais me faire qui me ferais abandonner.»

«C'est ce qu'on verra.», conclut Naruto avant de sauter dans les airs pour atterrir sur le dessus de la clôture entourant le toit. «Tu sais où aller, alors je te vois là-bas dans une heure pour qu'on puisse commencer. Vous êtes tous invités si vous voulez. Assurez-vous simplement que vous ne vous mettez pas dans nos jambes. Allons-y, Gaara.», dit-il avant de sauter en bas du toit, atterrissant six étages plus bas.

Gaara soupira devant l'impulsivité de son ami. «Et dire que cet homme est maintenant mon patron…», se plaignit-il de sa voix monotone usuelle avant de tourner les yeux vers les autres. «Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez la présence d'esprit de suivre le conseil de Naruto.» Le rouquin inclina sa tête en signe de salutation juste avant qu'un vent chargé de sable ne se soulève, emportant le corps de Gaara poussière par poussière, comme s'il était lui-même fait de sable.

Tatsuki alterna entre regarder l'endroit où s'était tenu Naruto et celui où s'était tenu Gaara, puis elle cligna des yeux avec incrédulité, «Alors…ce Gaara est aussi un ninja comme Naruto-sensei?» Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller au QG.

Orihime posa son regard sur le dos de sa meilleure amie qui était présentement en train de descendre dans l'école, puis elle se décida à suivre l'exemple de son amie et d'aller au QG elle aussi. Ichigo regarda avec surprise les deux femmes quitter le toit, «Attendez! Où est-ce que vous allez?»

Tatsuki se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et lui offrit un sourire confiant, «Duh, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'vais m'entraîner avec Naruto pour que je puisse enfin faire quelque chose contre les Hollow que je vois. Si quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui t'offre de t'entraîner _gratuitement_…il faudrait être attardé pour refuser, non?»

La voix d'Orihime s'éleva alors avec une note chantante, «Et moi je vais avec elle!»

Chad haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher derrière les deux filles, «Je suppose que je pourrais les accompagner.» Uryuu ne dit rien, mais il emboîta le pas du large adolescent, suivant Tatsuki jusqu'au point de rendez-vous désigné.

«C'est complètement fou…», marmonna Ichigo pour lui-même lorsqu'il se retrouva seul sur le toit. «Comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à Naruto si facilement? Et pourquoi est-ce que moi je peux pas?» Ce fait étrange tombait vraiment sur les nerfs du shinigami. Le fait que tout s'était aussi bien passé à la Soul Society ne dépendait que de trois personnes : Naruto, Yoruichi et Urahara…et Ichigo ne faisait confiance qu'à deux des trois. Naruto avait combattu le véritable dirigeant de la Soul Society simplement pour lui donner la chance de sauver Rukia. Ichigo n'était pas idiot : il savait très bien que s'il avait été obligé d'affronter à la fois Byakuya et Yamamoto…il ne serait pas là pour en parler. Et selon ce qu'il avait senti lors du combat de Naruto contre le sotaicho, même en un contre un, Ichigo était certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vaincre le vieux commandant. Mais le point était : Naruto avait combattu Yamamoto juste parce qu'Ichigo voulait sauver Rukia, mais le Kurosaki n'était pas capable de faire confiance au blond. «Gah! Je dois aller voir geta-boushi…peut-être qu'il a un bon conseil à me donner.», se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait finalement vers les escaliers.

XxxXxxX

Se tenant au-dessus du toit de l'école, prenant appui sur rien d'autre que de l'air, on pouvait retrouver Shinji et Hiyori qui avaient observé toute la conversation entre Naruto et Ichigo. La petite femme renifla, enragée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, «Qu'est-ce que cet idiot d'Uzumaki faisait? Il n'a même pas parlé des pouvoirs de Vizard au gamin!»

«Donnes-lui un peu de temps.», répondit nonchalamment l'ancien capitaine. «Laisses Naruto mettre son plan en exécution. Il a dit que le gamin était entêté et il avait raison. S'il n'a même pas écouté Naruto quand il lui a offert de l'entraînement, quelle chance est-ce qu'un de nous deux aurait de le convaincre de venir avec nous?»

Hiyori souffla fortement par le nez et croisa les bras, «Je l'aurais juste frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance puis j'l'aurais trainé jusqu'à l'entrepôt.»

Un sourire amusé prit naissance sur le visage du blond, «Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu ne vaudrais rien pour ce travail.» Une sandale le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, «…Pour ça aussi.»

XxxXxxX

Sous le sol, dans le terrain d'entraînement du QG de Naruto, se tenaient l'immortel lui-même, Yoruichi ainsi que les trois shinigami qui étaient venus dans le monde des humains pour la mission de reconnaissance au Hueco Mundo. Les deux membres de la deuxième division et le lieutenant de la douzième division étaient effectivement sur le point de retourner chez eux. «Vous devez déjà partir?», questionna Naruto tandis que Soi-Fon tenait un Jigokuchou (papillon de l'enfer) dans sa main.

«Nous devons retourner voir le capitaine-commandant pour donner notre rapport, Uzumaki.», répondit la capitaine en se tournant pour permettre au papillon noir de voler jusqu'à Omaeda. «Ouvre le Senkaimon, Omaeda.» Elle reporta son attention sur Naruto, «Je vais devoir mentionner tes alliés Arrancar lors de mon rapport à Yamamoto-sotaicho.»

«Pas de problème.», dit Naruto, montrant à Soi-Fon que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais probablement que la capitaine ne s'intéressait même pas à son opinion. «Yamamoto-jiji a dit que je pouvais monter ma propre équipe et s'il a un problème avec les membres que je choisis…dis-lui qu'il peut adresser ses plaintes au mur de brique le plus proche parce que ça me ferait autant d'effet qu'à un mur. J'ai besoin de combattants avec de l'expérience et je ne connais personne ayant plus d'expérience qu'Hidan et Gaara.»

Parlant d'Hidan, il en avait eu assez d'être seul en haut et se demandait où pouvait bien être tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers le large terrain d'entraînement sous-terrain puisqu'il y avait _toujours_ quelqu'un là. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à bruyamment faire remarquer sa présence au groupe de personnes assemblées devant lui, il croisa le regard de Gaara et ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Le rouquin semblait dénué d'émotion alors qu'il regardait l'immortel aux cheveux gris. Les deux ninjas ses contentèrent de se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan incline soudainement la tête vers le haut en salutation, «S'lut. En forme men?»

Gaara inclina simplement la tête pour saluer l'homme…et ce fut tout ce que leur rencontre créa en terme d'étincelles. Naruto les foudroya tous les deux du regard. Sérieusement! Il s'était attendu à une petite explosion lors de leur rencontre, _quelque chose_, pour montrer qu'ils avaient déjà été ennemis dans leur vie de shinobi. C'est pour ça que Naruto fut quelque peu déçu qu'il n'y ait pas un combat à mort au cours duquel le monde entier aurait été mis en danger et tout et tout…mais bon, Gaara n'avait jamais eu à combattre Hidan avant que ce dernier ne soit enterré, et —selon ce qu'ils savaient— Hidan n'avait tué personne que Gaara aimait. D'autant plus qu'Hidan n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par la capture des jinchuriki à leur époque, alors le manque de réaction était compréhensible.

Soi-Fon était au moins obligée d'accorder à Naruto que s'il allait souvent retourner au Hueco Mundo, il était bien obligé d'avoir avec lui des personnes capables de se défendre. C'était quasiment un prérequis. Quoi? Est-ce qu'il était supposé être seul pour faire la guerre contre Aizen, les deux autres capitaines renégats, et tous les autres subalternes qui étaient aux ordres de Sosuke, sans parler d'une infinité de Hollow de tailles et de formes variées? S'il avait _réellement_ essayé de mener une telle guerre, alors Soi-Fon l'aurait vraiment cru dément. «On se reverra.», dit-elle en regardant Naruto.

Pendant le temps que dura la réunion de Gaara et Hidan, et la discussion entre Soi-Fon et Naruto, Omaeda avait eu le temps d'ouvrir le Senkaimon et les shinigami pouvaient maintenant retourner dans leur dimension. Yoruichi envoya la main à son ancienne protégée, «Plus tôt que tu ne le crois, Soi-Fon. On peut aller à la Soul Society n'importe quand, tu te souviens? Tu pourras bientôt repasser une nuit avec Naruto, ne t'en fais pas.»

La capitaine se contenta de froncer les sourcils en regardant le blond pendant que ce dernier regardait sa compagne avec les sourcils soulevés, comme pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait parlé de ça. Heureusement, Omaeda fut suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas poser la question qui lui brulait le bout de la langue. Il avait déjà été mis K.O. pour avoir aborder des sujets moins personnels que celui-ci.

Par chance, Nemu réussi à détourner l'étrangeté sur elle-même, «Je ne suis pas parvenu à obtenir un échantillon de votre sperme cette fois, Uzumaki-san. Ce sera, je l'espère, pour notre prochaine rencontre, nous aurons alors peut-être plus de temps.» Naruto regarda Nemu avec un regard désabusé alors que Gaara souleva un sourcil intéressé et qu'Hidan se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

«C'était tellement pas convenable, Nemu-chan.», soupira Naruto. La fille artificielle de Mayuri inclina la tête et traversa le portail, rapidement suivie d'Omaeda. Naruto tourna alors son attention vers la capitaine, «Est-ce qu'on peut se dire au revoir en se prenant dans nos bras, Jooubachi?»

«Comme tu veux…», répondit-elle de façon inattendue, ce qui fit apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de Naruto qui se mit à marcher vers elle en étendant ses bras. La capitaine compléta sa réponse, «…Si par 'se dire au revoir' tu veux dire 'se dire au revoir' et par 'en se prenant dans nos bras' tu veux dire 'en se poignardant à répétition dans le foie'.» Naruto s'immobilisa.

Le blond laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avec une goutte derrière la tête, «Il se trouve justement que ce n'était _pas_ ce que je voulais dire…» Soi-Fon eut un sourire, satisfaite d'avoir pété la balloune de l'immortel. «Donc pas de câlin?» Elle secoua la tête, «…Dommage.»

Soi-Fon se tourna vers le Senkaimon et se mit à marcher vers la porte interdimensionnelle, planifiant quitter le monde des humains. «Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, Uzumaki.», dit-elle, mais elle se retrouva rapidement soulevée du sol par deux bras lui entourant les épaules.

«Non, _toi_ meilleure chance la prochaine fois!», s'exclama Naruto avec amusement tout en volant un câlin à la femme répugnée. «Ce n'était pas une offre, Jooubachi. J'allais avoir mon câlin d'une façon ou d'une autre.» Il fut alors propulsé à une vingtaine de mètres de la capitaine, gracieuseté d'un coup de coude en plein front. «J'avais oublié que t'étais drôlement plus forte sans ton gigai.», dit-il en se relevant tout en se frottant le front.

Soi-Fon faisait toujours dos aux autres afin de cacher la rougeur indigne qui était apparue sur ses joues, «Je le jure, tu me rends malade, Uzumaki.»

«Moi aussi je t'aime, Jooubachi.», dit Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

Avec ces dernières paroles, Soi-Fon traversa le portail qui se referma derrière elle, laissant seuls les quatre membres principaux de l'équipe : Naruto, Yoruichi, Gaara et Hidan. Ou c'est du moins ce qu'ils croyaient. Lorsque Soi-Fon fut partie, le trio d'Arrancar qui étaient revenus dans le monde des humains avec eux sortirent de leur cachète et enlevèrent la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur leur corps. L'Arrancar masculin plutôt maigre, Pesche, prit la parole, «Est-ce que la méchante shinigami est partie maintenant?»

Yoruichi tourna la tête, cherchant les environs pour voir de qui il pouvait bien parler avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait de Soi-Fon. Elle hocha alors la tête, «Oui, mais maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez suivi Naruto? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés au Hueco Mundo?»

Le plus large, Dondochakka, fut celui qui offrit la réponse, «On était en plein où tous ces shinigami et le gars blond avaient tué les hommes d'Aizen. Il n'était pas question qu'on reste sur place : un plan pour se faire punir pour quelque chose qu'on n'avait même pas fait! Le moindre mal, pour sûr.»

«Parfait!», s'exclama Naruto en se mettant à faire quelques mudras. «Pas de problème, j'vais juste vous renvoyer là-bas et—»

«Non!», s'écrièrent en cœur les trois Arrancar. «Veut pas retourner là-bas!», bouda la petite fille, Nel. «On peut rester ici un peu?»

Naruto voulait répondre non…mais la gamine était _tellement_ mignonne. Comment pourrait-il renvoyer une fillette, même une fillette Arrancar, au Hueco Mundo? Il faudrait avoir de la glace dans les veines pour la forcer à y retourner avec ses étranges compagnons, «Okay, mais vous allez devoir vous faire très discrets. C'est une chose de ramener Gaara sur un coup de tête parce qu'avec lui je peux me justifier et qu'en plus c'est mon ami, mais c'en est une autre de ramener trois Arrancar que je ne connais même pas.»

«Tu ne remarqueras même pas notre présence!», s'exclama Pesche avant de courir jusqu'à Naruto pour lui donner une petite amicale sur l'épaule, «Dis donc, t'es pas si démoniaque que ça après tout, huh? Au début, j'pensais que t'allais tous nous tuer d'une manière abominable et très douloureuse puis que t'allais nous transformer pour nous accrocher à un mur, comme un genre de trophée de guerre…mais j'crois que j'm'étais trompé sur ton compte.»

Le sourcil droit de Naruto fut atteint d'une crise de tics alors qu'il regardait le mince Arrancar. «Y'a une petit fille à même pas dix mètres et tu dis des trucs comme ça? J'pense pas que ça va m'aider à gagner sa confiance, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?», demanda-t-il avant de tourner le regard vers la fillette qui le regardait avec un sourire innocent.

«Nel a pas peur de toi.», admit l'enfant Arrancar en secouant joyeusement sa tête de gauche à droite. «Même pas un peu.»

Dondochakka la prit dans ses bras, «Et voilà! Si notre Nel n'a pas peur de toi, ça veut dire que t'es un mec correct, pour sûr. Nos vies sont entre tes mains, monsieur Pas-Un-Shinigami.»

«Mais on ne veut pas te mettre de pression.», ajouta Pesche.

«De toute évidence…», marmonna le blond avant de soupirer puis de leur désigner la sortie. «Pour l'instant, est-ce que vous pourriez simplement aller en haut? Gaara va vous montrer le chemin.» Et avec ces derniers mots, l'ancien kage guida les trois Arrancar au premier étage, laissant seuls Naruto, Yoruichi et Hidan.

Hidan les regarda quitter le terrain d'entraînement puis adressa la parole au blond, «Alors…qu'est-ce que tu vas donner au gamin de Suna pour qu'il puisse sortir de son gigai?»

Naruto se donna une tape sur le front, «Merde! J'avais oublié! Je suppose que j'devrais m'y mettre, non? Mais j'peux pas non plus amener Gaara dans un voyage autour du monde juste après l'avoir inscrit à l'école…même si partir sans lui le mettrait probablement en rogne.» Le blond eut un sourire amusé, «Heh, c'est pas grave, pour une fois que c'est moi qui le met en rogne! Mais ouais…Hidan, toi et moi on va aller chercher quelque chose dans une de mes autres cachettes pour Gaara. Juste pour qu'il ait quelque chose de cool pour sortir de son gigai. Tu sais, comme un cadeau de bienvenue de la part des vieux shinobi?»

«Naruto-sensei!» Naruto se tourna vers l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement pour y voir Tatsuki courant vers eux, vêtue d'un habit d'entrainement. Ses mains étaient entourées par des rubans blancs pour offrir une protection supplémentaire. Elle portait une paire de shorts noirs et une camisole blanche pour aller avec ses souliers de sports noirs, «Je suis prête.»

«J'vois ça.», répondit Naruto avec un sourire. Il remarqua alors que Chad, Uryuu et Orihime suivaient sa nouvelle apprentie. Il savait déjà que ces trois-là allaient venir et il avait aussi deviné qu'Ichigo ne les rejoindrait pas…stupide gamin. «Alors…que pensez-vous de mon QG?»

Uryuu regarda autour de lui et remarqua pour la première fois la ressemblance avec la pièce sous le magasin d'Urahara. «Quel genre d'opérations fais-tu?», demanda-t-il.

Naruto le regarda avec incrédulité et cligna des yeux, «Hum…la question serait plutôt 'quel genre d'opérations _ne_ faisons-nous _pas_'.» Il commença à faire la liste de leur qualifications, «Pigiste pour l'extermination d'Hollow, Yoruichi-chan peut faire le Konsou, et on va accepter à peu près n'importe quel travail tant que la paie est bonne et que ça ne va pas contre notre morale…parce que c'est ce que font les shinobi.»

Hidan renifla, «Quelle morale?»

Naruto roula des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le commentaire de son ami Arrancar avant de se reconcentrer sur les trois adolescents qui avaient accompagné son apprentie, «Alors…vous trois pouvez vous éloigner pour aller vous entraîner seul ou bien vous pouvez rester ici et me regarder entraîner Tatsuki-chan.»

«Bonne chance, Tatsuki-chan!», s'exclama Orihime de façon exubérante.

Naruto se mit devant l'Arisawa et croisa les bras pendant que les cinq autres leur donnaient un peu d'espace, «Okay, alors pour commencer, montre-moi les douze mudras de base. Tori (coq), I (cochon), Inu (chien), Tatsu (dragon), Ushi (buffle), Tora (tigre), Mi (serpent), Ne (rat), Uma (cheval), Saru (singe), U (lièvre) et Hitsuji (chèvre).» À chaque fois que Naruto nommait un animal, Tatsuki faisait le signe correspondant et elle s'arrêta sur le dernier, le signe de la chèvre, avec un regard nerveux, espérant qu'elle ne les avait pas mélangés les uns avec les autres. Naruto hocha la tête, satisfait qu'elle se soit souvenu des douze…mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas sorcier…si seulement quelqu'un lui avait dit _ça_ quand il avait huit ans. «Maintenant, c'est le temps d'allumer les poudres!»

«Huh?», interrogea-t-elle inintelligemment en relâchant le mudra de la chèvre, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son sensei voulait qu'elle fasse.

Naruto soupira. Il pensait que ce qu'il venait de dire était cool, mais elle avait cassé son effet en ne comprenant pas son instruction…mais bon, l'instruction n'était pas très claire non plus. Il agrippa les deux mains de la femme et les remit dans la position de l'Hitsuji, «Écoute…t'as qu'à…je sais pas moi, augmenter la quantité de chakra qui parcours ton corps. Je veux simplement voir quelle quantité d'énergie tu as pour le moment.»

Tatsuki fit ce qu'il lui demandait et canalisa son chakra à travers tout son corps. Uryuu, assis sur un rocher pas trop loin, étudiait attentivement ce qu'Arisawa faisait. Puisqu'il avait perdu ses propres pouvoirs, il était forcé de regarder l'entrainement de Tatsuki. Au moins, Orihime et Chad étaient aussi restés pour observer l'enseignement de Naruto. Le binoclard prit la parole, mais il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'aux deux autres, «Alors c'est ça le pouvoir que Naruto utilise? Il est parvenu à sentir que Tatsuki avait la possibilité de l'utilisé et c'est pour ça qu'il l'entraîne, c'est ça?»

Naruto donna le signal à son apprentie de couper le courant et elle laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés, «Okay, alors quand j'ai appris tout ça, il y avait des tas d'autres choses que je devais étudier en même temps. Conditionnement physique : tu m'as l'air en très bonne forme alors t'as vraiment pas besoin de ça.» Tatsuki eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle entendit le compliment du blond qui continua son analyse, «Connaissance générale du monde : t'es une fichue étudiante, et tout ce que tu devras savoir à propos du monde spirituelle, c'est Yoruichi-chan qui te l'expliquera parce qu'elle s'y connait beaucoup plus que moi dans ce domaine. On devait aussi apprendre à se focaliser sur notre pouvoir intérieur…je ne sais pas si tu seras bonne à ça ou même si tu seras capable de le faire, mais on verra.» Tatsuki aimait de plus en plus ce vers quoi son horaire semblait se diriger. Moins de bla bla, plus de combat. C'est comme ça qu'elle aimait apprendre. «Tu es rapide pour un humain normal. Ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop d'entraînement pour que tu sois suffisamment rapide à mon goût.», continua Naruto, commençant à penser qu'entraîner cette fille ne serait vraiment pas difficile et qu'il ne suffirait que d'une petite poussée dans la bonne direction. «T'es vraiment forte physiquement, mais je ne sais pas à_ quel point_ tu es forte.» Elle cligna des yeux, confuse, «Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses, puis je vais te faire passer un test. Et je te _garantis_ que tu vas me _détester_ après le test.»

«C'est parti!», s'exclama Tatsuki en donnant un coup de poing dans les airs. «Okay, on commence par quoi?»

Naruto haussa les épaules, «C'est toi qui décide pour le moment. Est-ce que tu veux apprendre comment correctement lancer des armes?» Tatsuki fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, «T'aimes mieux le corps-à-corps, huh? Eh bien c'est parfait parce que moi aussi! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre un vrai style de taijutsu alors on ne travaillera pas là-dessus puisque t'es déjà assez bonne même sans ça…mais je suppose que je pourrais te trouver quelque chose pour augmenter la puissance de tes attaques.» Il se gratta la tête, le curriculum par lequel il était passé étant gamin commençant à avoir du sens. Tout était fait pour permettre aux étudiants d'apprendre les ninjutsu de base qu'ils devaient savoir faire pour graduer lors de leur dernière année à l'académie. Mais comme il n'avait pas tout plein de choses différentes à enseigner à Tatsuki, tout était plus facile, «Okay, dans ce cas, c'est le temps de donner une utilité aux mudras que t'as appris. Le premier jutsu que tu vas apprendre est Kawarimi no jutsu (technique de substitution)…parce que tu ne peux pas te battre si quelqu'un te coupe en deux, alors tu ferais mieux d'apprendre comment éviter une attaque.»

Tatsuki eut un mouvement de recul mais hocha tout de même la tête, comprenant qu'il ne rigolait même pas, «_C'est correct…je vais m'en sortir…_» La pauvre fille ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.

XxxXxxX

«J'comprends juste pas, okay?», se plaignit Ichigo, tournant en rond dans la cuisine d'Urahara qui était assis à sa table, le regardant avec amusement.

«_C'est parfait. Ichigo est en train de devenir cinglé et j'ai même pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour que le gamin devienne fou._», pensa Urahara avant que le Kurosaki continue son monologue. Il était évident qu'il ne cherchait que quelqu'un pour déverser toute sa confusion.

«Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?», questionna Ichigo en se pointant lui-même avec énergie. «Parce que je ne vois absolument aucune raison pour ne pas faire confiance à Naruto. Est-ce que c'est juste parce que je suis un crétin?»

«Peut-être que…», commença le scientifique sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il avait trouvé une théorie. «…Peut-être que tu as inconsciemment le béguin pour Yoruichi…C'est ça! Et le fait que Naruto ait couché avec elle te met en colère!», finit-il, faisant le décompte dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où le roux s'enflammerait.

«Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Yoruichi!», hurla Ichigo avant de repenser à _l'autre_ partie de la théorie d'Urahara. «Attends, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient couché ensemble! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais savoir ça? Et comment ça se fait que _toi_ tu sais ça?»

Kisuke se mit à agiter son éventail devant son visage avec un air incrédule, «Il ne te l'a pas dit quand il t'a vu l'autre jour à l'école? C'est bizarre, parce que si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurais dit à tout le monde que je connais après que ce soit arrivé. Bon sang, je l'aurais probablement même dit à des gens que je ne connais _pas_!» Il remarqua que la colère d'Ichigo commençait à augmenter et le scientifique décida de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, agissant comme s'il interprétait mal les sentiments de l'adolescent, «Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo. Après Tessai, tu aurais été le premier à qui je l'aurais dit.»

«Je ne voudrais pas le savoir, espèce de vieux pervers!», s'écria le Kurosaki avec agacement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait? Mais à qui d'autre pourrait-il parler de ce problème? On ne pouvait pas toujours choisir qui consulter, «Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au sujet principal de conversation?»

Urahara hocha la tête : il avait assez utilisé la beauté de Yoruichi pour taquiner Ichigo. Utiliser ça pour faire virer quelqu'un fou était un jeu d'enfant; un _vrai_ professionnel pouvait se moquer _gentiment_ de quelqu'un en utilisant ses propres insécurités. Et s'il était assez bon, il pourrait peut-être même faire comprendre au rouquin qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas accorder sa confiance à Naruto, «Eh bien…pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas contre lui?»

Kurosaki arrêta subitement de tourner en rond et fixa le scientifique du regard, «Qu'est que tu veux dire?»

«_Je l'ai eu!_», s'exclama mentalement Urahara en faisant une petite danse de la joie en son for intérieur avant de reprendre la parole, «C'est simple : tu n'as qu'à aller le combattre. Penses-y, lorsque tu affrontes quelqu'un, tu en apprends plus à son sujet que si tu ne t'étais contenté de lui poser des questions. Alors s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui te tracasse à propos de Naruto, tu y réfléchiras pendant ton combat et tu sauras à ce moment-là ce qui cloche.» Dans sa tête, Kisuke était en train de se rouler au sol avec des larmes de rire coulant de ses yeux. «_Oh bon sang…ça sonne tellement stupide que ça en est parfait!_» Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Ichigo explose et lui hurle à quel point son idée était idiote.

Cependant, une conclusion tout à fait différente s'était imposée à l'esprit d'Ichigo : Urahara avait raison sur toute la ligne. Chaque question à laquelle Ichigo voulait une réponse : comment sa mère était réellement morte, pourquoi Uryuu avait autant d'animosité à l'égard des shinigami, comment retrouver son Zanpakuto et ses pouvoirs de shinigami, pourquoi Renji était si entêté à l'empêcher d'aller sauver Rukia, pourquoi Byakuya ne voulait pas aider _sa propre sœur_…tout. Il avait trouvé la réponse à chaque question qu'il s'était posé récemment alors qu'il était en plein combat.

Avec cette brillante déduction en tête, Ichigo fit un demi-tour robotique et quitta la maison de Kisuke, laissant un scientifique confus derrière lui. «Oh merde…il n'a pas pris ça au sérieux?», demanda le marchand à personne en particulier. «…Nah, Ichigo est un gamin intelligent. C'est impossible qu'il ait pu penser que j'étais sérieux…n'est-ce pas?»

XxxXxxX

(Quatre jours plus tard — école de Karakura)

Tatsuki foudroya Naruto du regard tandis qu'elle marchait en direction du QG en compagnie de son amie Orihime, de Gaara et de l'immortel blond, «Je vous déteste, Naruto-sensei.» Orihime avait été plus que la bienvenue à la base d'opérations pendant que Naruto montrait à Tatsuki comment utiliser le Kawarimi. Ensuite, le blond avait fait pratiquer son apprentie…en lui lançant des roches, des roches de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles…avec des résultats…mitigés.

Naruto continua simplement de marcher avec les mains dans les poches, ignorant le regard énervé de son élève, «Tu dois apprendre.»

«Comment me faire frapper par des roches?», s'indigna Tatsuki, grinçant des dents.

«Eh bien…ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.», dit-il avec un petit rire. «Bon…okay, c'est vrai que ça _pourrait_ te faire du mal, mais c'est pas le point que je voulais amener. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu dois apprendre comment _éviter_ les roches. Esquiver avec Kawarimi peut te sauver la peau quand t'en auras besoin. C'est _ça_ que je drille dans ta petite tête. À ton niveau, ce sont les bases qui vont décider si c'est toi ou ton adversaire qui repartira en vie.» Il pointa alors en direction d'Orihime, «Et puisque notre petit cœur résident est toujours là quand tu t'entraînes, on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups en la laissant pratiquer ses pouvoirs de guérisons quand tu manques ton coup.» À ce moment précis, Tatsuki aurait essayé de lui donner une véritable raclée…mais elle se retint puisqu'elle l'avait vu lui lancer une roche pesant au moins _dix_ fois son propre poids juste vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Les chances qu'elle avait de se relever si elle l'attaquait hors des temps d'entraînement avoisinaient probablement les chiffres négatifs. «De toute façon, tu t'en sors très bien. En passant, ton test est aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas moi qui vais te le faire passer. C'est Gaara.», l'informa Naruto en pointant le rouquin en question. «Je dois aller quelque part pour un petit moment. Il faut que j'aille chercher un artéfact ancien qui, je pense, complètera parfaitement bien ton style de combat. Et il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour Gaara aussi. Je devrais être de retour d'ici mardi si Hidan ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.»

Gaara intervint pour donner l'horaire de Tatsuki. «Tu fais le test aujourd'hui; tu te reposes pour le reste de la fin de semaine.», déclara-t-il. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle pouvait continuer de s'entraîner pendant la fin de semaine, Gaara lui coupa la parole, «Tu ne seras pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit après mon test. Du moins, l'entraînement sera la dernière chose que tu voudras faire.» Il se tourna alors vers Naruto, «Est-ce que tu pourrais me redire pourquoi c'est moi qui fais ça?»

Naruto roula les yeux, «Parce que c'est ton job. J'te paie, non?» Il regarda alors sa montre et fronça les sourcils, «Bon, c'est le temps d'y aller. J'viendrai vous voir quand je serai de retour. Ne faites pas exploser la base, merci.» Il regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, monta le long du mur d'un des édifices pour arriver à son lieu de rendez-vous plus rapidement en passant par les toits.

Tatsuki le regarda partir avec les yeux grands ouverts, «Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre à faire ça?»

«Lorsque tu auras passé le premier test.», répondit Gaara. «Naruto m'a aussi donné la permission de t'enseigner un véritable ninjutsu de combat quand tu passeras…si tu réussis avant qu'il ne revienne, de toute évidence.»

Orihime fit passer son regard de Gaara à Tatsuki, «Alors, c'est quoi le test?»

Le roux la regarda et les deux femmes auraient pu jurer qu'un micro sourire sadique était apparu sur le visage de l'Arrancar pour une fraction de seconde, «Vous verrez quand ce sera commencé.»

XxxXxxX

Hidan était accoté sur une voiture de location qui se situait au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait Karakura. Soudainement, il sentit une présence familière s'approcher et grogna lorsque Naruto apparut dans un coup de vent, «J'ai les rouleaux que t'as scellés et j'suis allé chercher la voiture. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? Tu veux que j'te cire les souliers? Ou peut-être que je passe l'aspirateur dans le QG?»

Naruto l'ignora et sauta dans le siège du conducteur, «Eh bien, même si je voulais vraiment que tu le fasse, tu serais obligé de le faire parce que j'suis ton patron et que j'te paie! Bon, as-tu les billets?» L'ancien akatsuki lui montra une paire de billets d'avion qui étaient dans sa poche alors qu'il s'asseyait du côté du passager. «Merveilleux.»

«Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste y aller?», grommela Hidan. «J'ai vraiment hâte que le voyage soit terminé. Pour reprendre l'expression de ma Némésis, ton ami mort qui était super intelligent avant de mourir et dont le nom m'échappe parce qu'il était insignifiant : le climat va être tellement galère.» Décidemment, Hidan savait vraiment comment faire remonter de bons souvenirs…

Naruto roula les yeux et prit les clés que lui tendait Hidan, «Désolé princesse, mis on va dans un fichu désert. Pourquoi est-ce que je cacherais des choses dans un endroit avec un climat hospitalier et qui est facilement accessible? Réfléchis un peu.»

«Naruto!»

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit qu'Ichigo se tenait derrière la voiture immobile, affichant déjà ses habits de shinigami. Soulevant un sourcil surpris devant cette apparition inattendue, le blond prit la parole, «Yo, ça va monsieur j'vais-m'en-sortir-tout-seul? T'as besoin d'aide ou quelque chose?»

«Je veux me battre contre toi.», répondit l'adolescent, sa détermination aisément reconnue par les deux immortels. «Maintenant, toute de suite, avant que tu partes. J'ai des questions et seul toi peux y répondre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.»

Naruto et Hidan échangèrent un regard avant que le plus cruel de deux hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment d'opinion sur le sujet. Le blond redonna les clés à Hidan et sortit de la voiture, «T'es sûr? Parce que tu pourrais simplement me demander ce que tu veux savoir. J'ai pas grand-chose à cacher.»

Kurosaki secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, «Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance. Peut-être que si on se bat…je sais pas…peut-être que je vais comprendre pourquoi et j'arriverai peut-être à faire comme les autres…ou quelque chose du genre.»

Naruto claqua la porte de la décapotable et s'éloigna de la voiture. Il portait encore son uniforme scolaire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, «Eh bien…si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut. Mais je t'avertis : je ne voulais pas t'affronter si tôt, Ichigo, tu ne vas pas aimer le résultat.»

Le rouquin interpréta cette remarque comme Naruto disant qu'il était faible, mais ce n'était absolument pas le but du blond. Tout ce qu'il essayait de dire, c'est qu'il y avait une différence _énorme_ d'expérience entre eux deux. «Arrêtons de parler et allons nous battre.» Ichigo était plus que prêt à commencer parce qu'il en avait assez d'être obsédé par cette question : pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire confiance à cet homme? Si ce que Naruto lui avait dit était vrai, il allait devoir se mettre à s'entraîner pour se préparer à contrer ce qu'Aizen pourrait bien essayer de faire.

Naruto hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui avant de faire un signe de la tête vers l'adolescent pour lui dire de le suivre. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux à toute allure, laissant Hidan seul dans la voiture. L'Arrancar resta assis à sa place, tambourinant faiblement ses doigts sur le tableau de bord, «Ils feraient mieux de pas prendre toute la journée, le putain de vol est à dix-huit heures!»

XxxXxxX

Naruto se tenait face à Ichigo au sommet d'une colline herbeuse, les bras croisés. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas emmené le Raijin no Ken avec lui! Il l'avait laissé dans le rouleau qu'Hidan avait mis dans le coffre de la voiture. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ce fait allait changer quoi que ce soit au résultat de ce combat : l'épée aurait simplement servi à épargner quelques kunai. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour battre le gamin. Tout ce dont Ichigo avait présentement besoin était d'un bon combat pour réfléchir et à vrai dire, Naruto lui-même avait déjà été comme ça dans le passé. Un combat aidait à trouver des réponses, et le blond respectait le roux d'avoir eu le courage nécessaire pour le provoquer en duel. «Alors?», demanda Naruto tandis qu'il pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. «C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on fasse ça, alors je vais te laisser prendre l'initiative.»

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils alors qu'il détachait son Zanpakuto de son dos. «J'attends que tu aies pris une arme avant de commencer. Est-ce que tu vas utiliser un de ces kunai?», demanda-t-il, inconfortable à l'idée d'attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé.

Naruto déplia ses bras et les laissa pendre le long de son corps en secouant la tête, «Si j'avais besoin d'une arme, j'utiliserais une arme, Ichigo.» Naruto disparut alors du champ de vision du shinigami et l'adolescent se retourna instinctivement pour bloquer un coup de pied avec le côté plat de Zangetsu, «Ne montre pas de pitié à un adversaire qui pense que tu n'es pas une menace parce qu'il y a probablement une raison pour laquelle ton adversaire pense ça.»

Ichigo rétrécit ses yeux. «J'vais garder ça à l'esprit.», dit-il avant de déplacer son épée afin de donner un coup en direction de Naruto. Le blond se contenta de faire un saut vers l'arrière pour éviter l'arme. Sa réticence à attaquer un homme désarmé maintenant disparue à cause de la petite remarque de son adversaire, Ichigo s'élança à la poursuite de Naruto qui se contenta de continuer de reculer, gardant une petite distance entre eux deux.

Un kunai sortit soudainement de la manche du ninja pour atterrir dans la main droite du blond au moment même où le roux le rattrapait. Le coup d'épée horizontal porté par Ichigo fut bloqué par la lame de l'arme d'un ancien temps et Naruto put voir la surprise se dessiner dans les yeux du Kurosaki, «Mais à bien y penser, utiliser une arme contre ton Zanpakuto pourrait peut-être m'aider à ne pas aller à l'aéroport tout couvert de sang. Je ne pense pas qu'une simple explication serait suffisante pour me permettre de quitter le pays si j'étais rouge des pieds à la tête.» La courte mais dense lame du kunai était capable d'empêcher l'arme massive de l'adolescent d'atteindre le corps de l'immortel. La force monstrueuse d'Ichigo lui avait permis de tenir tête à Zaraki Kenpachi et pourtant, Naruto retenait son arme avec les sourcils froncés comme seul indication qu'il forçait. Les deux se repoussèrent mais le blond réduisit de nouveau rapidement la distance entre eux deux, donnant quelques coups de kunai en direction d'Ichigo que ce dernier parvint à bloquer avec le côté large de Zangetsu. Naruto fit alors un saut vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner de l'adolescent tout en tenant son arme bien haut au cas où son adversaire essayerait de le poursuivre. «Alors, ça va  
>mieux? Tu as trouvé tes réponses?», demanda-t-il.<p>

Ichigo cligna des yeux, confus que Naruto ait tout bonnement arrêté leur combat pour lui demander si son problème s'était réglé. «Non.», répondit honnêtement le roux.

Naruto ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules, «D'accord.» Le Reiatsu du blond augmenta soudainement et il pointa une main en direction d'Ichigo tout en ouvrant les yeux, révélant les Rinnegan, «Shinra Tensei (répulsion céleste)!» Le corps du Kurosaki fut violemment repoussé vers l'arrière, loin du blond, «Dans ce cas, ça veut simplement dire qu'on ne se bat pas encore suffisamment fort!»

Ichigo se laissa emporter par son momentum et roula au sol pour se retrouver sur ses pieds. «_Gah! On dirait que Kenpachi vient de me frapper en pleine poitrine de toutes ses forces!_», pensa-t-il en lui-même alors qu'il s'élançait une fois de plus vers le blond, cherchant toujours la réponse à la question qui le tourmentait depuis l'autre jour à l'école. «Si c'est c'que tu veux, j'suis prêt!»

«_Le gamin sait comment encaisser un coup, ça c'est sûr._», analysa calmement Naruto tout en se déplaçant rapidement sur le côté pour éviter la contre-attaque de l'adolescent. L'immortel sauta en l'air et utilisa la technique qu'il avait pu recréer en observant les Vizards, durant leur petit marathon de combats, afin de rester suspendu dans le ciel. Ichigo démontra lui aussi qu'il avait amélioré ses capacités au Hohou en s'élançant aussitôt dans les airs pour affronter son adversaire, «Dans ce cas, prends ça! Fuuton : Renkuudan (distorsion de l'air)!» Une boule d'air condensé quitta précipitamment la bouche du blond pour foncer directement vers le shinigami. Heureusement, l'attaque avait été lancée à la hâte sans mudra, alors elle était loin d'être aussi puissante que ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

Malgré la vitesse de l'attaque, Ichigo eut le temps d'utiliser le Shunpo pour l'éviter. La bulle d'air s'écrasa au sol, y laissant à peine un petit cratère. Ichigo apparut derrière Naruto, son épée déjà en position pour délivrer une puissante attaque. En une fraction de seconde, Naruto trouva une erreur dans la position de l'adolescent inexpérimenté : il se tenait trop proche de sa cible. C'est pour ça que l'immortel put aisément attraper fermement le poignet du roux pour l'empêcher d'abaisser son arme. Naruto plaça son pied sur le ventre du shinigami et déplia son genou pour les propulser en direction opposée l'un par rapport à l'autre. Le blond utilisa le momentum de la poussée pour faire un saut périlleux arrière dans les airs afin de se retrouver face à Ichigo qui n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver son équilibre. L'immortel utilisa un fois de plus un Renkuudan (distorsion de l'air) et envoya l'attaque en direction de l'adolescent qui tombait rapidement vers le sol, incapable de freiner sa descente.

Ichigo réussit finalement à retrouver son équilibre et à se remettre les pieds vers le sol tout en restant dans les airs. Il leva alors la tête vers le blond qui était plus élevé que lui et il fut absolument pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il vit que son adversaire avait déjà lancé une autre attaque qui était sur le point de le frapper. Le shinigami tira son épée vers l'arrière et lança un jet de Reiatsu drôlement semblable à son Getsuga Tensho. L'attaque de l'adolescent rencontra l'attaque de l'immortel à quelques mètres seulement d'Ichigo et elles explosèrent aussitôt qu'elles entrèrent en contact. À travers la fumée dégagée par l'explosion, Naruto apparut et fonça à toute vitesse en direction du roux. Le blond tenait une sorte de boule bleue dans sa main droite. Le Kurosaki mit son Zanpakuto entre l'attaque du sage et son corps avant de serrer les dents lorsqu'il entendit le grincement produit par le rasengan de Naruto affrontant le côté large de Zangetsu.

Après un petit moment, l'énergie concentrée dans l'attaque de Naruto fut simplement trop puissante et elle envoya Ichigo valser dans les airs une fois de plus. Le shinigami grinça des dents lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son adversaire l'avait propulsé vers l'arrière pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute. Son énervement face à ses propres erreurs lors de ce combat empêcha l'adolescent de voir la deuxième silhouette qui était sortie du nuage de fumée duquel Naruto lui-même était sorti. La silhouette réussit à s'approcher rapidement d'Ichigo en l'attaquant par le haut. Le rouquin n'eut quasiment pas le temps de réagir, mais il parvint tout de même à se déplacer et à couper facilement son attaquant…trop facilement.

«Bunshin Daibakuha (la grande explosion du clone)!» Le Naruto qu'Ichigo venait de couper s'illumina et explosa au moment même où le Naruto original prononçait le nom de l'attaque. L'explosion envoya _une fois de plus_ Ichigo en direction du sol, mais cette fois il était trop près de la terre et il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre. C'est pourquoi il s'écrasa lourdement sur le gazon roussi par le souffle de l'explosion. Naruto resta dans les airs, semblant marcher sur l'air avec les bras croisés, gardant son regard fixé sur le corps immobile de l'adolescent couché au sol, «_Le combat n'est pas encore terminé. Il est blessé, mais c'est loin d'être assez pour l'arrêter…J'me demande à quoi le gamin pense…_»

Le corps d'Ichigo était couvert de petites coupures, de plusieurs traces de brûlures et de quelques taches sanglantes. Le shinigami se contenta de rester coucher sur son dos, fixant l'homme dans les airs qui le regardait, attendant probablement qu'il réagisse, «_C'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance : parce qu'il ne se bat pas honnêtement. Rien de ce qu'il fait pendant un combat n'est direct, rien n'est loyal. Il s'arrange pour qu'on croit qu'il va attaquer de manière franche, mais c'est juste une feinte. C'est _toujours_ une feinte, toujours quelque chose qui détourne l'attention de son adversaire pendant qu'il fait quelque chose d'autre dans leur dos._» Ichigo ferma les yeux et se releva, «_Si c'est comme ça que tu es dans un combat, le lieu où la véritable nature d'un humain est révélée, dans ce cas…ouais…c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te faire confiance, Naruto. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une bonne raison pour te faire confiance. Je suis désolé. Tu pourrais être un très bon gars, mais mon instinct me dit de me méfier de toi et ton style de combat ne me montre pas que mon instinct se trompe._» Ichigo termina son analyse mentale et se prépara à reprendre le combat.

Naruto remarque que le roux le fixait intensément, alors il se contenta de retourner le regard, ne bougeant pas un muscle alors que le Reiatsu d'Ichigo se mettait à grimper en flèche, «_Il arrive._»

«Bankai.» L'apparence d'Ichigo changea; d'un habit de shinigami traditionnel, ses vêtements devinrent un long manteau noir, et son Zanpakuto revêtit sa forme noire de jais, «Tensa Zangetsu (tranchant de lune enchaînée)!»

Naruto hocha la tête avec un air satisfait alors que le clone qu'il avait invoqué à l'insu de son adversaire se dispersait, permettant ainsi au Naruto original d'entrer en mode ermite, le contour de ses yeux revêtant une pigmentation orangée. «Voyons voir ce que tu vaux, monsieur Miracle.», s'amusa Naruto juste avant que les deux adversaires ne disparaissent.

Naruto réapparut soudainement, donnant un coup de pied qui sembla passer à travers le corps d'Ichigo, qui disparut alors lentement. Cependant, Naruto se contenta d'un petit sourire satisfait avant qu'une épée ne le traverse et qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi progressivement. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

«Une image rémanente…», dit Naruto, désignant le 'Ichigo' à travers duquel son pied était passé. «Okay, c'était pas mal du tout. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je trouve que t'apprends très vite. Cependant…», continua le blond avant de lever sa main droite en direction d'Ichigo, la paume de sa main étant dirigée vers lui-même. L'immortel eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il repliait son index et son majeur vers lui-même, passant ainsi un message ressemblant à peu près à 'viens ici', «Banshou Ten'in (attraction céleste)!»

Ichigo se fit attirer vers le blond comme si ce dernier était un véritable trou noir. Essayant de stopper son avancée involontaire en direction du possesseur du Rinnegan, le Kurosaki planta ses pieds au sol, mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne serait pas assez. Il enfonça alors son Zanpakuto profondément dans la terre devant lui, essayant toujours d'arrêter de glisser vers l'avant tandis que Naruto utilisait maintenant toute sa main, plutôt que seulement deux doigts, pour l'attirer vers lui. Zangetsu commença alors à trancher le sol, laissant une trachée derrière lui alors qu'Ichigo recommençait à bouger, «_C'est tellement pas bon ça! Zangetsu est mon seul vrai point d'ancrage! Si jamais le sol ne tient pas le coup, j'vais m'envoler vers lui!_» Les yeux du roux s'élargirent alors, «_Attends une minute! Tout va s'envoler vers lui!_»

Ichigo utilisa alors toutes ses forces pour faire un saut vers l'arrière tout en retirant son épée du sol. Son saut lui permis de gagner peut-être un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne recommence à se faire aspirer par le blond, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que son plan fonctionne. Le rouquin balança alors son Zanpakuto et lança un véritable Getsuga Tensho en direction de Naruto.

Le fait que le Banshou Ten'in de Naruto aspirait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Ichigo fit que l'attaque du shinigami vola vers sa cible au moins deux fois plus vite qu'en temps normal et elle ne cessait d'accélérer. Lorsque Naruto eut enfin relâché son jutsu, le Getsuga Tensho était rendu trop rapide et trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse l'éviter sans être touché, alors il croisa ses bras en 'X' devant lui pour se protéger de l'attaque.

«Je l'ai enfin touché!», s'écria Ichigo avec excitation lorsque l'attaque explosa en entrant en contact avec le blond.

«**_Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas tué avec une attaque de ce niveau._**», entendit l'adolescent dans sa tête. «**_Je serais surpris s'il avait même une vraie blessure à cause de ton Getsuga. Je suis certain qu'il ne saigne même pas!_**», se moqua la voix avec un ton sadique.

«Whoa.», entendit le Kurosaki; la voix provenait cette fois du nuage de fumé que son attaque avait soulevé. «C'était une très bonne attaque, Ichigo.» La poussière retomba, révélant Naruto qui se tenait au même endroit où il était avant de se faire engloutir par l'explosion. Deux trachées rappelant étrangement le lit d'une rivière s'allongeaient de chaque côtés de l'immortel, montrant que l'attaque avait été stoppée net dans sa course lorsqu'elle avait frappé son corps, mais qu'elle avait poursuivi son chemin en passant de part et d'autre du blond. Ses vêtements d'école étaient complètement ruinés. Il se toucha le torse là où se trouvait une petite tache de sang, sang qui sortait d'une éraflure très peu profonde. Il va sans dire que la blessure disparut dans le temps de le dire, mais le sang resta en place, symbole de la réussite de l'adolescent, «T'es arrivé à me couper même si j'étais en mode ermite. C'est très bien, Ichigo!»

«**_Je te l'avais dit!_**», reprit la sinistre voix qui résonnait dans la tête du rouquin. Elle éclata alors d'un rire malveillant, «**_Tu n'as simplement pas ce qu'il faut pour vaincre un homme comme lui! As-tu vu ses yeux tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il te faisait voler dans toutes les directions? Les as-tu vus? Ce gars est un tueur, un vrai guerrier! S'il était sérieux dans ce combat, il t'écraserait avec son talon avant de te forcer à enlever ton propre sang de sur ses chaussures! Tu devrais me laisser prendre la relève._**»

«_Non! Maintenant, ferme-la et laisse-moi tranquille. Je peux affronter Naruto par moi-même!_», affirma Ichigo alors qu'il remarquait que le blond lui donnait un regard curieux, probablement parce qu'il semblait hésiter à continuer le combat à cause de sa discussion intérieure. «J'arrive Naruto, j'espère que t'es prêt!», s'exclama le Kurosaki, reportant son entière attention sur le combat avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire une fois de plus.

«**_Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand tu te seras fait démolir._**»

Naruto prit une position de taijutsu qu'Ichigo ne l'avait jamais encore vu utiliser et attendit que son adversaire le rejoigne. Le blond ferma ses yeux, se fiant plutôt à ses sens liés au mode ermite qui lui permettaient de ressentir aisément l'énorme présence du shinigami. Sans aucun avertissement, Naruto envoya son poing droit en direction de l'assaillant lorsqu'il le sentit entrer dans sa 'zone'. Ichigo vit le coup arriver et il eut le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il était certain qu'il était parvenu à esquiver l'attaque de l'immortel…du moins, il en était certain jusqu'au moment où il sentit un puissant coup de poing le frapper en plein visage, «_Qu-Quoi? Mais il ne m'a même pas touché!_»

«Cette technique s'appelle Kawazu Kumite (le kata de la grenouille).», dit sereinement Naruto en remettant son poing à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant qu'il n'attaque Ichigo, reprenant sa position initiale. «L'énergie entourant mon corps est une extension solide de tous mes membres, et moi seul peut la voir.» Il vit que le shinigami avait enfin arrêté de glisser sur le sol à cause du coup de poing et fut surpris de voir qu'il se relevait déjà, «Les shinigami sont vraiment résistant, non? Ce coup aurait mis n'importe qui hors d'état de nuire.» Naruto hocha la tête, ravi que son jeune opposant soit si tenace.

«Je ne suis pas vraiment 'n'importe qui' sous cette forme, Naruto.», répondit le rouquin en crachant un peu de sang. «Mon corps est robuste. Très robuste.»

Naruto hocha de nouveau la tête, «_Yoruichi-chan a dit que l'énergie vitale d'un shinigami était équivalente à la quantité de Reiatsu qu'il possédait. Si c'est effectivement le cas, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il soit capable de se relever malgré toutes mes attaques. Sans me compter, je ne connais personne ayant plus d'énergie que lui à part peut-être Yama-jiji…je ne suis pas trop certain parce que son niveau de Reiatsu semble parfois augmenter drastiquement, à un point tel que le gamin pourrait bien avoir autant d'énergie spirituelle que moi si on ne compte pas le Juubi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer de trop me retenir si je veux arriver à temps pour mon vol._»

«**_Oh oh! Tu vois ces yeux? Tu vois ce regard? Il va terminer ce combat maintenant, regarde bien!_**»

«_Ta gueule!_» Ichigo trouvait que se concentrer sur le combat devenait de plus en plus difficile puisque la voix dans sa tête semblait devenir de plus en plus persistante et puissante, «_Je peux le battre!_»

«Tu sembles être le genre de gars qui aime foncer dans le tas pour voir s'il sera capable de se relever après.», déclara Naruto en mettant ses deux mains dans la même position qu'il les avait mises pour finir son combat contre Soi-Fon; la position nécessaire à l'utilisation de la technique la plus puissante du Rinnegan, Chibaku Tensei. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de lentement les séparer l'une de l'autre, révélant par le fait même un _gigantesque_ rasengan qui continuait de grossir plus il éloignait ses deux mains. «Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi j'aime bien foncer dans le tas! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Ça te tente qu'on essaie?», demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il trouvait cette bataille intéressante.

Ichigo était sur le point de répondre qu'il n'attendait que ça lorsque sa voix intérieure intervint de nouveau, «**_Je sais que tu peux sentir le pouvoir qui émane de cette chose entre ses mains. Je sais que t'as peur et que tu veux arrêter ce combat ici plutôt que d'affronter cette technique! Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle et je vais annihiler son attaque!_**»

Ichigo grinça des dents pour bloquer cette voix puis il s'adressa au blond, «J'suis partant, Naruto!» Les deux foncèrent l'un vers l'autre, Ichigo mobilisant toutes ses forces pour une dernière attaque de la même manière que ce qu'il avait fait contre Byakuya à la Soul Society.

Naruto mit sa main droite —la main qui contenait maintenant l'immense boule d'énergie— en avant de lui pour rencontrer le Zanpakuto de son adversaire, «Oodama rasengan (l'orbe géant tourbillonnant)!» Ichigo émit un cri d'effort au moment où ils entrèrent en contact, créant une gigantesque explosion qui propulsa de la terre haut dans le ciel et qui plaqua plusieurs arbres au sol.

XxxXxxX

«Putain d'Uzumaki…», se dit Hidan à lui-même lorsqu'il vit le nuage de débris s'élever de l'endroit où Naruto était parti quelques minutes plus tôt. «Je savais qu'il en ferait trop!» Bien sûr, puisqu'Hidan ne connaissait pas l'adversaire de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas savoir que le blond n'était possiblement que partiellement responsable de cette explosion. «On va être en retard…et on va manquer le putain de vol.»

XxxXxxX

Naruto se tenait debout, de dos à Ichigo, avec des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps, mais rien de bien dangereux pour lui, surtout qu'elles étaient en train de disparaître. À un rythme plus lent que ce qu'une blessure de chakra ferait, certes, mais mille fois plus rapidement que s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fait semblait corroborer sa théorie selon laquelle les blessures de Reiatsu étaient plus difficilement guéries par le Juubi, un monstre de chakra. Naruto était au centre du cratère causé par la rencontre de son attaque et de l'attaque de l'adolescent. Il entendit soudainement un bruit de métal et il tourna la tête pour voir le shinigami, toujours sous sa forme de Bankai, prenant appui sur son Zanpakuto pour se relever. Naruto se tourna complètement pour faire face au gamin et vit les multiples blessures qui marquaient le corps d'Ichigo. C'était clairement le plus jeune des deux qui avait été le plus durement atteint par leur clash, mais le fait qu'il était déjà en train de se relever, prêt à continuer le combat, était absolument prodigieux. «Tu as trouvé la réponse à ta question, monsieur le shinigami remplaçant?», demanda l'immortel, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. «Hey, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre? Est-ce que j'ai touché ta gorge ou quelque chose du genre? Réponds-moi, Ichigo.»

«**Je ne suis pas Ichigo…désolé_._**», annonça une voix déformée provenant du corps du rouquin. «**Mais tu peux me parler à sa place si tu veux…**»

Naruto eut un sourire amusé, «Mais je pense que tu préfèrerais m'affronter, je me trompe?» Il fronça alors les sourcils lorsque le mode ermite prit fin, «_Oups…il semblerait que juste un clone n'était pas suffisant pour m'occuper de lui…Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je vais devoir utiliser ça ; je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de renouveler ma réserve d'énergie naturelle pour retourner en mode ermite_. _Mais au moins, maintenant je sais d'où provenait cette énergie phénoménale qui s'échappait de temps en temps du gamin. Il est vraiment fort…je n'ai aucun doute qu'il pourrait même battre le Shikai de Yama-jiji sous cette forme_…_et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il lui reste encore des pouvoirs cachés…Quel gamin intéressant!_»

«**Hehehe…T'as raison, j'veux te combattre!**», s'écria 'Ichigo' tout en sortant Zangetsu du sol pour s'élancer vers le bond comme un fou furieux. Sur le visage de l'adolescent se trouvait un masque blanc marqué par des traits rouges qui lui donnaient une allure dangereuse.

«Je savais que t'étais là-dedans…», murmura faiblement Naruto avant que tout son corps soit soudainement recouvert de flammes noires faites d'un chakra malicieux. L'adolescent possédé leva son Zanpakuto lorsqu'il arriva près de l'immortel, prêt à le décapiter d'un coup, mais Naruto arrêta la lame de Zangetsu à mains nues, le chakra noir empêchant l'arme de même se rendre jusqu'à sa peau, comme le ferait une armure. 'Ichigo' poussa un cri bestial de frustration et essaya de frapper le blond avec son autre main, mais la main libre de Naruto stoppa une fois de plus cette attaque, immobilisant son assaillant hollowifié. Le jinchuriki serra la main tenant le poignet du rouquin ce qui fit grogner de douleur ce dernier. Soudainement, une troisième main, cette fois-ci faite de chakra noir pur, sortit du torse de l'immortel pour agripper le masque recouvrant le visage de l'adolescent. La main fantomatique tira sur le masque et l'arracha du visage d'Ichigo avant de lancer le petit objet de couleur blanche par terre derrière lui.

Naruto laissa tomber le corps de l'adolescent au sol et Ichigo commença à bouger après quelques secondes. Il se releva alors, «Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était?»

«C'était le Hollow qui réside en toi.», répondit Naruto alors que son propre corps retournait à la normale, le chakra du Juubi étant réabsorbé dans le sceau puisqu'il n'était plus nécessaire de se battre. «Il est en toi depuis au moins ton combat contre Kenpachi, parce que tu avais un masque lorsque Yoruichi t'a ramené à la cachette.», dit-il en pointant ledit masque qu'il avait jeté au sol un peu plus tôt.

Ichigo se mit une main sur les côtes et l'autre main sur la tête : il se sentait comme une noix sortant d'un casse-noisette, «C'est ça que c'était? Je croyais que c'était ma conscience ou quelque chose du genre.» Naruto laissa un petit rire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit cette information. «En tout cas, je sais que ce n'était pas naturel…mais c'était quoi le pouvoir que tu as utilisé à la fin?»

Le blond pointa son torse avec son pouce. «Tu pourrais appeler ça _mon_ Hollow intérieur. C'est environ le même principe même si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.», essaya d'expliquer Naruto. «Si tu ne réussis pas à contrôler ton Hollow, il va essayer de te posséder à chaque fois que tu vas te retrouver dans un combat difficile. Le plus de combats tu fais, le plus sa présence se fera ressentir. Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt, mais est-ce que tu m'aurais écouté?»

Ichigo baissa les yeux, un peu embarrassé, «…Probablement pas.»

Naruto mit une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, «Je ne te veux pas te mal, Ichigo. Je suis de ton côté et je veux que tu parviennes à contrôler ton Hollow. Je connais des gens qui peuvent t'aider à y arriver si tu es prêt à m'écouter.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre? Son Hollow venait tout juste de lui arracher le contrôle de son _propre_ corps et il avait essayé de tuer Naruto. Si le blond n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'était, le Hollow aurait peut-être bien pu faire autant sinon plus de dommages que ce qu'il avait fait à Byakuya. «Okay.», consentit-il, se disant qu'il devait bien ça à Naruto pour avoir perdu de façon si gênante le contrôle durant leur combat. «Je vais essayer.»

Naruto lui sourit, «Parfait! Je t'avertis : tu vas les détester au début. Mais ils peuvent _vraiment_ t'aider. Fais-moi confiance.»

Et encore ce 'fais-moi confiance'! Et pour la première fois, Ichigo ne voyait rien qui clochait avec cette demande. Naruto avait très clairement dominé tout le combat et il aurait pu facilement le tuer lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle…mais il ne l'avait pas fait. «Okay, je vais te faire confiance juste pour cette fois.» Il ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur Naruto tout en gardant un œil sur ce que le futur lui réservait. L'un des deux n'était pas vraiment une menace pour lui, tandis que l'autre allait détruire des mondes entiers s'il en avait la chance. Le choix était clair.

XxxXxxX

(Hueco Mundo — Las Noches)

Aizen était assis confortablement à une des extrémités de la longue table qui était dans la salle où se tenaient habituellement les réunions avec l'Espada. Cependant, seuls deux de ses Arrancars étaient présents avec lui, «Comme je le disais à Tousen et à Gin, je crois que nous avons laissé assez de temps au Gotei 13 pour se préparer et pour explorer notre territoire sans répercussion. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de leur montrer toute l'étendue de notre puissance. La vraie force de mon armée, l'Espada.» Il tourna le regard vers les deux seuls subalternes qui se tenaient devant lui, «Je veux que Kaname se rende dans le monde des vivant et je veux que vous l'accompagniez. Vous pouvez amener vos Fraccion si vous le désirez. Suivez les ordres de Kaname.»

L'un des deux Espada à la table était Tia Harribel, «Tout ce que vous voudrez, Aizen-sama.»

L'autre Espada était un homme avec des cheveux roses. Il portait des lunettes et avait plus l'air d'une scientifique que d'un guerrier, «Bien sûr, Aizen-sama. Ai-je la permission de capturer cet homme étrange qui s'est allié avec les shinigami?»

«Si tu le souhaites, Szayel Aporro.», répondit le capitaine renégat avec son sourire charmant habituel. «Kaname vous donnera les objectifs de la mission. Je ne m'attends à rien de moins que l'excellence de votre part. Rapportez-moi de bonnes nouvelles.»

* * *

><p><span>Omake: La nuit de Soi-Fon avec Naruto<span>

Soi-Fon n'était pas particulièrement contente de la tournure des événements, surtout la partie concernant le stupide pari qu'elle avait perdu. Lorsqu'elle avait fait le pari, elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle portait une limitation, mais que Naruto n'en portait pas. Alors lorsque le blond avait sorti son épée lumineuse et avait complètement oblitéré les Arrancar qui les avaient attaqués, battant au passage le nombre de victime qu'elle avait elle-même eu le temps de faire, Soi-Fon s'était sentie flouée. Cependant, elle était celle qui avait fait le pari alors elle respecterait sa part du contrat.

C'est pourquoi on pouvait la retrouver dans son gigai dans le hall d'entrée du QG, attendant Naruto tel qu'il le lui avait demandé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le blond la rejoigne avec un sourire, vêtu de ses propres habits quotidiens, «Ne me donne pas ce regard, Jooubachi! Je fais plus ça pour toi que pour moi. J'aurais pu te faire faire quelque chose d'embarrassant plutôt.»

«Je te garantis que c'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça, merci.», assura la capitaine en croisant les bras.

Naruto s'arrêta à côté de la femme et se pencha un peu pour que leurs deux visages soient à la même hauteur, «Tu penses qu'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi est humiliant? Pourtant tu es très belle, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent.»

Soi-Fon renifla et se dirigea vers la porte. «Alors, tu viens ou quoi? Je pensais que tu voulais fais ça aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus important à faire?», s'informa la capitaine, essayant de se sortir de ce rendez-vous ou au moins de le repousser un peu.

Naruto secoua la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur dans l'air frais de la nuit. «Non. Tout ce que j'ai à faire peut attendre à demain. Je ne saurais même pas comment gérer toute cette histoire avec les trois autres Arrancar, alors c'est mieux si je m'éclaircis les idées. Et quelle meilleur moyen de me remettre les idées en place que de passer un peu de temps avec ma magnifique Jooubachi? », dit-il, passant un bras autour des épaules de la femme, ce qui la fit grogner faiblement. «Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'apprécier ta nuit, tu sais?»

Soi-Fon arrêta de grogner et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'endroit où le blond avait prévu aller. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout ça n'allait pas être qu'une perte de temps, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Quoique l'immortel ne l'avait pas encore déçu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient…

XxxXxxX

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'amène à un genre de carnaval pour la trimbaler comme un trophée, mais elle aurait _détesté_ ça. Elle avait même envisagé l'option qu'il aurait pu l'amener voir un film qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que la seule chose que le blond avait prévu était une promenade au bord de la rivière. Elle essayait de l'examiner du coin de l'œil pour déterminer ses intentions, mais pour le moment…elle passait une belle soirée.

Naruto prit finalement la parole, «Je sais que tu n'aimes par faire des choses bruyantes ou tape-à-l'œil…et une promenade est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit avec si peu de temps pour me préparer. Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être bien être la seule chose qui pourrait te mettre un sourire sur le visage à part aller semer la pagaille chez Urahara…à moins que tu veuilles qu'on aille faire ça?»

Le coin des lèvres de Soi-Fon se souleva, signe évident qu'elle essayait de retenir un sourire alors qu'elle se souvenait de la dévastation que le blond avait apporté au Seireitei et qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire au scientifique, «Peut-être une autre fois, Uzumaki.»

Naruto haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il pouvait penser à autre chose à faire pour la nuit. «Peut-être pour ton anniversaire dans ce cas?», suggéra-t-il avec un petit rire avant de retourner à ses pensées. «Est-ce que t'as faim?», demanda-t-il. Ils revenaient tout juste du Hueco Mundo alors il aurait été tout à fait normal qu'elle ait faim.

Soi-Fon secoua la tête, «Pas particulièrement, non. Mais je pourrais peut-être prendre quelque chose de léger.»

Un casse-croûte dans ce cas. Ils pouvaient y aller facilement. Une chose était sûre et c'était que cette nuit n'allait pas lui couter cher. Et même si elle lui avait couté une fortune, ça en aurait amplement valut la peine. Accédant à la requête de la femme, Naruto la guida à un petit restaurant à aire ouverte où ils prirent chacun un cornet de crème glacée avant de continuer leur promenade. Soi-Fon se comportait de façon très cordiale, exactement comme il s'y était attendu. Elle était toujours plus agréable avec lui lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, pratiquement comme si elle se devait de maintenir les apparences. En ce qui le concernait, le seul moment où elle était détendue était lorsqu'elle était seule avec Yoruichi et, dans une moindre mesure, avec lui.

«Je dois avouer que je ne passe pas une trop mauvaise nuit.», l'entendit-il dire soudainement entre deux bouchées de cornet. «Je suppose que tu commences à me connaître, Uzumaki. Je ne pourrai probablement jamais découvrir comment tu as pu découvrir qu'une simple promenade comme ceci serait plus plaisant pour moi qu'une soirée plus mouvementée, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.» Elle tourna la tête vers la rivière pour regarder le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

Naruto eut le goût de se donner un coup sur le front. C'était elle qui lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait méditer pendant son temps libre. Pourquoi n'aimerait-elle pas quelque chose comme cette promenade au clair de lune? Bon sang, des fois il réfléchissait vraiment trop à tout ça, mais au moins il avait de bonnes intentions. Et en plus, il était sur le point d'accomplir sa mission. L'expression rigide habituellement présente sur le visage de Soi-Fon était maintenant disparue et elle avait l'air plutôt satisfaite pour le moment. Pour être honnête, il était lui-même content de pouvoir la voir comme ça. «Je suis content que tu passes du bon temps.», avoua Naruto en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. «Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, Jooubachi. Je suis désolé de m'être un peu emporté tout à l'heure au Hueco Mundo…»

Soi-Fon hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle commençait à manger le bas de son cornet, ayant déjà dévoré toute la crème glacée, «Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles par ce surnom? Ou même mieux, pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes un surnom, tout simplement? Moi, je t'appelle par ton nom.»

«C'est une question facile.», répondit Naruto. La capitaine tourna les yeux vers le blond, attendant qu'il lui fournisse la réponse, «C'est parce que je pense que nous sommes plutôt proches l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, je sais que je t'apprécie vraiment.» Il vit les yeux de la femme s'élargirent lorsqu'il lui fit cette confidence. «Et c'est une vieille habitude que j'ai. J'ai toujours donné des surnoms aux gens que j'appréciais.»

Soi-Fon prit le temps de finir son cornet avant de répondre, «Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'apprécies alors que notre 'relation' a commencé quand j'ai essayé de te tuer?»

Naruto éclata d'un rire franc, la rendant confuse jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, «La majorité des personnes avec qui j'étais ami quand j'étais jeune avait essayé de me tuer à un moment ou à un autre. Même Gaara. Mais toi, tu ne veux plus me tuer maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Alors il n'y a pas de problème.» Il vit un sourire prendre naissance sur le visage de Soi-Fon, même si elle essaya de le cacher en détournant la tête, «Sache simplement que me soucie de toi et que je nous considère comme étant des amis même si tu ne veux pas.»

«_Tu es un homme très étrange, Uzumaki Naruto._», pensa Soi-Fon en elle-même alors qu'elle essayait sans succès d'éliminer le sourire de son propre visage. Elle cherchait à garder les apparences, cette façade de femme droite et insensible qu'elle entretenait à longueur de journée, mais elle était au courant que Naruto savait très bien à quel point elle était confortable en sa présence…fichu manipulateur.

«Et en tant qu'ami…», reprit Naruto avec un ton amusé. «…j'ai le droit de t'aider quand je crois que tu en as besoin. Comme, par exemple, maintenant.» Il tendit la main vers le visage de la femme et enleva un petit morceau de crème glacée qui était sur le coin de sa bouche. Soi-Fon s'immobilisa, se sentant absolument mortifiée alors qu'elle le regardait avec horreur mettre la crème glacée dans sa bouche. «Voyons, Soi-Fon, je ne pouvais pas te permettre de continuer de marcher avec ça accroché sur le coin de ta tête, peu importe à quel point t'avait l'air mignonne avec…Hum, c'est vrai que c'est bon de la crème glacée aux fraises!»

Même si on était en pleine nuit, la rougeur qui était en train de prendre naissance sur le joues de la femme enragée ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. «Uzumaki!», s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus avec son faible corps. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et déboulèrent le long de la pente qui menait jusqu'à la petite rivière, les éclats de rire de Naruto résonnant tout le temps que dura leur chute, «Je vais te tuer!»

Ils arrêtèrent de déboulé et s'immobilisèrent alors qu'ils étaient en position assise, Naruto tenant le dos de Soi-Fon contre son torse. Il empêchait la femme de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essaie pas de l'étrangler. «Clame-toi…Je savais que t'allais me sauter dessus quand j'ai fait ça. Je le savais parce que j'ai remarqué que les femmes aiment essayer de me faire mal pour une raison ou une autre, on dirait que c'est dans votre code génétique! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le retiendrais pas contre toi. En fait, je te retiens _toi_ contre _moi_!», s'exclama-t-il avec un éclat de rire alors que Soi-Fon recommençait à se débattre pour le tuer.

Après une minute ou deux, elle se calma de nouveau et se contenta de rester assise sur le flan de la colline, Naruto la serrant contre lui. La nuit était très belle et même après ce que le blond avait fait —elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait eu le culot de lui faire ça à _elle_, une _capitaine_—, elle se dit que les choses auraient pu être bien pire…

La journée avait été longue, la _semaine_ avait été longue, et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de rester là, calme, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine de Naruto alors qu'elle laissait la nuit apaiser son tempérament tandis qu'elle écoutait les battements puissants et constants du cœur de l'immortel. Soi-Fon prit la parole après avoir poussé un profond soupire de bien-aise, «Je jure que tu me rends malade, Uzumaki.» Ces paroles avaient été prononcées avec aucune malice ni aucune mauvaise intention.

Un petit sourire prit naissance sur le visage de Naruto et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, «Moi aussi j't'aime, Jooubachi.»

* * *

><p>Tada! J'attends vos commentaires. Le prochain chapitre racontera l'arrivée des deux arrancars + Tousen dans le monde des humains. Qui affrontera qui? Et où seront Naruto et Hidan puisqu'ils sont partis pour prendre l'avion? Arriveront-ils à temps?<p>

Bonnes semaines

*Prochain chapitre: 17 juin 2012


	17. Spectacles de soirée

Et voilà ^^ C'es le chapitre tel qu'annoncé lors de la note d'auteur du chapitre dernier. Bien sûr, plusieurs d'entre vous remarqueront que je publie un peu en avance, mais ce n'est probablement pas pour vous déplaire.

Alors ce chapitre est en fait un méli-mélo de combats...il y en a cinq différents en fait.

Je vous laisses apprécier...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

«Putain de gamin-Uzumaki!», grogna rageusement Hidan alors qu'il était assis derrière le volant de la voiture de location que le blond avait louée. «On va être en retard juste parce que tu voulais permettre à un idiot de shinigami de 'trouver des réponses'. Raison stupide!»

Naruto était assis du côté passager, serrant la poignée de la porte suffisamment fort pour y laisser des traces de doigts, «Je t'en prie, calme-toi Hidan! Tu peux à peine conduire sur les routes de terre et je ne me sens vraiment pas en sécurité de te voir conduire comme tu le fais maintenant.»

L'Arrancar était présentement en train de conduire le véhicule à une vitesse bien au-delà des cent quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure. Les deux shinobi étaient sur l'autoroute et se dirigeaient vers la ville où se situait l'aéroport, «Mah, c'est pas grave! On est immortel, idiot!»

«Ouais, mais c'est pas tout le monde qui aime souffrir, pauvre taré!», s'écria Naruto avec des larmes anime-style coulant le long de ses joues. «Maintenant arrête-toi sur l'accotement! C'est moi qui conduit, bon sang!»

«Ha! Vas te faire foutre!», répliqua hargneusement l'homme aux cheveux gris. «Si tu conduis comme le vieux papy que t'es, on arrivera jamais à l'heure! Je déteste le désert, mais je sens que j'vais aimer prendre l'avion parce que tout le monde dit que c'est méga-super-cool.»

Naruto resserra sa ceinture alors qu'Hidan continuait de dépasser toutes les autres voitures, changeant constamment de voie pour dépasser les 'idiots qui ne savent pas conduire' —ses mots. Le blond en était rendu au point où il était juste content que le Hollow reste du bon côté de l'autoroute…un peu plus et il irait en sens inverse de la circulation, «Si tu continues de conduire, on y arrivera pas non plus parce qu'on va faire un accident! Tu vas nous faire exploser!»

«T'es juste une mauviette!», cria le religieux pour couvrir le son que faisait le vent en s'engouffrant dans la voiture. Le toit de la décapotable avait été replié et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. «On fait du putain de bon temps! Si ça continue comme ça, on va être rendu à destination dans moins d'une heure!»

Ouais, ils seraient à destination dans moins d'une heure si leur 'destination' était l'hôpital. «Il faut que j'achète mon propre avion…», pleurnicha Naruto alors qu'il abandonnait la partie et attendait simplement que l'Accident avec un grand 'A' survienne. «J'vais apprendre à piloter puis mes clones s'en occuperont. Comme ça, ce genre d'histoire ne m'arriverait plus…»

XxxXxxX

Gaara était assis calmement sur une roche du terrain d'entraînement situé sous l'édifice que Naruto avait acheté. Tatsuki se trouvait en face de lui, vêtue de ses vêtements d'entraînement. Elle était présentement en train de donner quelques coups dans le vide pour s'échauffer, mais on voyait à son regard qu'elle était plutôt nerveuse. Elle avait senti le Reiatsu de Gaara l'autre jour sur le toit…et sa puissance était _écrasante_. Heureusement pour elle, l'ancien kage était encore dans son gigai, se contentant de rester assis pendant qu'elle se préparait pour son test. «Es-tu prête, Tatsuki?», demanda le roux avec son ton monocorde habituel.

Après avoir passé un petit moment avec Gaara, Tatsuki —comme tous les autres d'ailleurs— avait accepté que l'Arrancar allait toujours parlé de cette façon. Cela ne signifiait absolument pas qu'il n'était pas aimable ou qu'il était étrange; c'était simplement sa manière d'être. Naruto le considérait comme un ami proche, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire aussi? Le fait qu'il était un Arrancar n'était pas une excuse parce qu'Hidan en était un aussi…et il était immensément plus dangereux simplement parce qu'il était fou à lier. Tatsuki hocha la tête, répondant affirmativement à la question qui lui avait été posée alors qu'elle se mettait en position de combat, «Oui, je suis prête. Alors, c'est quoi le test que Naruto-sensei voulait que je fasse?» Gaara sauta gracieusement en bas du rocher où il avait été assis et s'avança lentement vers la femme avant de s'arrêter directement devant elle, les bras croisés, «Quoi? Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ou il faut que je devine?»

Gaara ferma les yeux, «Un coup. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de me donner un coup. Ce n'est pas obligatoire qu'il soit puissant, mais si tu parviens à me toucher…tu passes.»

«Une seule fois?», essaya de confirmer Tatsuki avec un sourcil relevé. Ça semblait beaucoup trop facile pour être un vrai test. Gaara n'était même pas sorti de son gigai et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir non plus, «C'est tout?»

«C'est tout.», confirma le rouquin. «Je veux que tu utilises tout ce que Naruto t'a enseigné jusqu'à présent. Je veux que tu te déplace silencieusement mais rapidement, je veux que tu utilises les ninjutsu de base qu'il t'a montré, je veux que tu sois un ninja. Rien de ce qu'il t'a appris ne sera superflu contre moi. Utilise tout ce que tu peux. Attaque pour tuer ou tu ne passeras jamais.»

«Attaquer pour tuer?», répéta la femme dans un murmure. Elle était habituée aux combats plein contact, mais il y avait toujours des règles, une éthique, des choses qui ne se faisaient simplement_ pas_. Elle avait appris à se battre de cette manière depuis qu'elle était capable d'enfiler une paire de gants et maintenant Gaara lui ordonnait de se battre pour enlever une vie.

Gardant toujours ses yeux fermés, Gaara hocha solennellement la tête, «Nos ennemis, _tes_ ennemis…ils ne se retiendront pas afin d'atteindre leur but. Lorsque tu as accepté l'enseignement de Naruto, tu as accepté la vie d'une guerrière, ou plutôt, dans ce cas, d'une kunoichi. J'ai tué un nombre important de personnes dans ma vie, tout comme Hidan…et je ne parle même pas de Naruto. Hidan et moi étions dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit ces 20 000 dernières années…mais Naruto n'a jamais arrêté de se battre et je le respecte pour ça, je le respecte pour son habileté à ne jamais abandonner.» Tatsuki avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et hocha la tête, «Au départ, le test que Naruto voulait te faire passer était un combat contre un Hollow lorsqu'il y en aurait eu un en ville, mais il s'est dit que ce test serait plus approprié. Il ne faut pas négliger l'impact psychologique du fait que nos ennemis auront l'apparence d'un humain normal; ils ne sont plus de simples monstres agissant par instinct. Maintenant, assez discuté. Frappe-moi une fois.»

«Je dois me battre comme si j'essayais de te tuer…», dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son adversaire. Elle poussa alors un cri et courut vers Gaara. Elle arma son poing et essaya de donner un coup dans le visage du roux, mais un mur de sable bloqua son attaque, l'immobilisant en un instant, «Quoi?»

Gaara la regarda, les yeux dénués d'expression, mais Tatsuki pouvait dire qu'il était déçu de la première offensive, «Attaquer un adversaire qui te surpasse en tous points? Tu as ignoré tout ce qui t'a été enseigné sans même y être obligé par la pression d'un combat.» Le sable de Gaara la souleva du sol et la secoua un peu dans les airs, pratiquement comme s'il essayait de littéralement lui remettre les idées à la bonne place, «Tu n'attaques jamais, jamais, jamais un adversaire de face, même si tu es plus fort que lui. Tu n'as absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce qui pourrait t'attendre lors d'une attaque directe. Par exemple, ce pourrait être quelque chose comme ça.» Gaara laissa tomber Tatsuki au sol et, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, le sable qui avait servi à la maintenir dans les airs se transforma en une main géante qui lui donna une pichenette sur le front, envoyant la pauvre adolescente vers l'arrière.

Tatsuki toussa et cracha du sable alors qu'elle se tenait le front à l'endroit où le sable l'avait frappée. «Comment tu fais ça?», demanda-t-elle, émerveillée par le contrôle qu'exerçait Gaara sur le sable. «Est-ce que Naruto-sensei peut le faire aussi? Est-ce que je vais apprendre à faire ça?»

Gaara secoua la tête. «Il s'agit d'une habileté qui m'est propre. Naruto ne peut pas la reproduire alors tu n'as aucune chance d'y parvenir. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre avant de m'avoir frappé. Utilise ta tête.», ordonna-t-il.

L'étudiante se reconcentra sur le combat et se prépara à retourner affronter le rouquin. Elle ramassa une pierre qui trainait par terre et la lança vers Gaara. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le projectile se fit arrêté par un bouclier de sable. «_Alors une attaque directe ne fonctionnera de toute évidence pas. Je sais comment utiliser les angles morts pour créer une ouverture, mais je vais vraiment devoir le prendre par surprise si je veux avoir la moindre chance de le toucher._», analysa-t-elle en elle-même.

«Ton adversaire ne restera pas immobile lors d'un combat, Tatsuki.», intervint la voix de l'Arrancar alors qu'un fouet de sable se mettait à tourbillonner autour de lui afin d'intimider la femme. «Alors je ne resterai pas immobile lors de ce test. Prépare-toi. Suna shuriken (shuriken de sable)!» Le sable composant le fouet se transforma en petites étoiles qui foncèrent directement en direction de Tatsuki. Gaara eut à retenir un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler de surprise et qu'elle se mit à se déplacer pour éviter tous les projectiles. «Allez…Naruto et quelques autres sont parvenus à trouver un moyen pour passer ma défense alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des Genin. Même que l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait pas utiliser le ninjutsu.» Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de mentionner le fait que celui qui ne pouvait pas utiliser le ninjutsu était au moins cinq fois plus rapide que Tatsuki.

L'Arisawa se retrouva en mode retraite tandis que le sable de Gaara la poursuivait indéfiniment, «_Alors je dois contrer ses propres attaques tout en trouvant un moyen de le prendre par surprise pour le frapper? Je pense que j'aurais préféré combattre un Hollow plutôt que de faire ce test._» Elle essaya de changer de direction pour échapper au sable qui la poursuivait, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que c'était peine perdue. Elle tourna la tête vers le rouquin et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début des hostilités, restant au centre du terrain avec les bras croisés. «_C'est ça!_», s'exclama-t-elle mentalement. «_Tout son stupide sable est en train de me poursuivre! Il ne lui en reste plus pour se protéger!_»

Gaara tourna la tête vers Tatsuki juste à temps pour voir le poing de cette dernière le frapper en plein visage. «J't'ai eu! J'ai passé! Maintenant, Naruto-sensei va être obligé— Quoi?», s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que son poing avait passé à travers le visage de son adversaire…adversaire qui était entièrement composé de sable, sable qui attrapa fermement le bras de la femme pour l'immobiliser. «Hey! Lâche-moi!»

«Comme tu voudras.», prononça Gaara, sortant d'un rocher fait de sable tout en dirigeant mentalement son sable pour qu'il la lance plus loin.

Criant de surprise alors qu'elle volait dans les airs, Tatsuki réussi à se redresser afin d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre, mais elle était satisfaite qu'après seulement une semaine de leçons avec l'immortel blond, sa dextérité s'était améliorée. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisé le ninjutsu que Naruto lui avait enseigné. Et Gaara venait tout juste de reprendre sa place au milieu du terrain, les bras croisés et dirigeant mentalement son sable. Tatsuki n'était pas vraiment motivée pour retourner près de lui sans avoir un bon plan préparé à l'avance. Le manque d'attaques à longue distance de la femme était douloureusement évident tandis qu'elle était forcée de rester loin sans pour autant pouvoir attaquer. La meilleure attaque à distance qu'elle avait était de lancer une roche tout en courant pour échapper au sable qui continuait d'essayer de l'attraper…mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça fonctionne contre quelqu'un du calibre de son adversaire. Et Gaara commençait à s'ennuyer. Et un Gaara ennuyé était porteur de mauvaises nouvelle pour les autres.

Dans un lointain passé, un Gaara ennuyé aurait tué quelqu'un. Ce Gaara cependant…«_Cette étrange menace que m'a faite Naruto l'autre jour…comment pourrais-je l'appliquer à ce combat?_ », se questionnait-il intérieurement, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à l'adolescente qui continuait de tourner en rond autour de lui. Il mit ses mains en position du mudra du tigre et les fixa longuement, «_C'est vrai qu'il est déjà parvenu à me toucher avec cette technique…c'est donc une véritable technique offensive._»

Pendant que l'attention de Gaara était ailleurs et que son sable avait arrêté de la pourchasser, Tatsuki s'était arrêtée derrière un rocher pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son adversaire, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le vide, «Huh? Où est-il passé?»

«Tu ne devrais vraiment pas laisser ton adversaire se mettre dans ton dos à longueur de temps, tu sais?» Les yeux de Tatsuki s'élargirent lorsqu'elle entendit la voix qui provenait de derrière elle. Gaara reprit la parole, «Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà? Oh, oui. J'ai oublié le nom complet, mais c'était quelque chose comme Sennen Goroshi (Milles ans de souffrance)!»

Un grande paire de mains de sable apparut dans le dos de Tatsuki et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le dos perd son nom. L'index et le majeur des deux mains étaient les seuls doigts qui étaient dépliés. La pauvre fille s'attendait à tout dans ce combat, sauf à _ça_.

XxxXxxX

Ailleurs dans la base se trouvaient Yoruichi, Urahara et Orihime. Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine.

«AHHHHHHHHH!»

Orihime sauta hors de son siège, surprise et alarmée d'entendre le cri de mort de son amie, «C'était la voix de Tatsuki? Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle a des ennuis?»

«Nah.», répondit Yoruichi avec désinvolture tandis qu'elle continuait de siroter son carton de lait qu'elle venait de s'acheter. Naruto semblait avoir la mauvaise habitude de garder le lait dans le réfrigérateur même après qu'il soit périmé et il ne vérifiait jamais si le lait était encore bon avant de le boire. C'est ce fait qui avait forcé Yoruichi à se faire sa propre réserve parce que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait un métabolisme qui empêchait d'être malade en consommant un produit à varier, «Elle s'entraîne simplement. Gaara ne sera probablement pas aussi doux dans son entraînement que Naruto l'est. Il va probablement simplement faire la tâche qui lui a été assignée. Tatsuki va sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais les instructions du patron étaient claires : pas d'aide.»

Urahara eut un sourire amusé devant le regard déçu de l'adolescente, «J'ai une petite question. Puisqu'il n'y a personne dans l'équipe avec des capacités médicales, comment est-ce que vous vous soignez quand vous vous entraînez trop fort?»

Yoruichi haussa les épaules, «Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose qu'on laisse la nature faire les choses. De toute façon, on est habituellement trop occupé à travailler et on n'a pas le temps de s'entraîner. La plupart du temps, on va sur le terrain d'entraînement seulement pour ne pas devenir trop rouillé et personne n'a encore été blessé gravement. Bon, sauf Hidan, mais ça ne le dérange pas du tout. Bon sang, il s'enfonce lui-même une lance en pleine poitrine quotidiennement…»

Urahara hocha la tête avec un regard compréhensif avant d'incliner la tête vers la rousse, «Alors, est-ce qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe comme toi et moi?»

Yoruichi sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Orihime devenait nerveuse lorsqu'elle se faisait mettre au premier plan…surtout par un capitaine —ou plutôt ex capitaine. «On pourrait quasiment dire qu'elle en fait partie avec tout le temps qu'elle passe ici quand Tatsuki s'entraîne. Les deux gars y réfléchissent, ça c'est sûr…mais je pense qu'Ichigo n'est pas trop emballé. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il ne veut pas nous rejoindre, les avantages qu'offre Naruto sont très intéressants.» Elle commença à lister lesdits avantages sur ses doigts, «Tu as le droit d'habiter dans un édifice à la fine pointe de la technologie, appartement et tout ce qui vient avec, ici, gratuitement. Naruto paie pour le travail qu'on fait pour lui et il paie bien—»

«Définitivement.», affirma Urahara avec un sourire satisfait, mais il le cacha derrière son éventail. «As-tu la moindre idée du prix qu'il paie pour les gigai qui dissimulent le Reiatsu? Sans parler du fait qu'il me paie pour faire la recherche sur les deux Arrancar, une recherche que j'aurais de toute manière faite simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité personnelle. Ce gars à la poche la plus profonde que j'ai jamais vue.»

Yoruichi reprit son discours là où Urahara l'avait coupé. «—et il ne te ferait jamais faire une mission que tu ne veux pas faire, pas plus qu'il ne te ferait faire une mission qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même. Bon sang, j'me sens comme une recruteuse…», finit-elle avec un petit éclat de rire.

«Je pense que je vais vous rejoindre.», dit Orihime en riant elle aussi. Elle se calma pour s'expliquer, «Si je ne vous rejoints pas, mes pouvoirs seraient inutiles sauf pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Je veux aider!»

Yoruichi mit son lait sur la table et claqua des mains, «Excellent! Bon, comme je l'ai dit, tu as le droit d'emménager ici gratuitement. Tu peux continuer de vivre dans ton appartement, mais tu peux aussi venir ici si tu veux; c'est ton choix. Et ne t'en fais pas à propos de Naruto, il va être enchanté de t'avoir parmi nous. Je suis tellement contente, y'a enfin une autre fille dans l'équipe avec qui je peux parler!»

«Parce qu'Ururu n'existe pas peut-être?», mentionna Urahara.

«Et combien de temps est-ce qu'elle passe ici?», contra immédiatement la noble.

«Elle est au magasin avec Jinta et Tessai.», répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. «Pourquoi?»

Yoruichi mit son menton dans le creux de ses mains et un sourire rusé apparut sur son visage. Si la femme avait eu une queue pour aller avec sa forme de chat, Urahara était certain qu'elle aurait été en train d'onduler d'un côté et de l'autre, «Oui, mais ton magasin n'est pas ici, non? Et de toute façon, de quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien parler avec un petite fille Kisuke, huh?»

Urahara fronça les sourcils et frotta son menton rasé, «Hmm…je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais maintenant que c'est réglé, je dois retourner à mon magasin pour m'assurer que tout va encore bien. Avec un peu de chance, Jinta n'a pas tout détruit dans l'entrepôt…une fois de plus…» Il se leva et regarda autour de la large salle à manger avant de dire ce à quoi il pensait, «Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou quelque chose semble…bizarre ce soir? Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me sens...anxieux?»

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils et se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Cette sensation semblait provenir de l'extérieur. «Ce n'est pas que toi…», dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait à son tour pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement. «Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de Gaara…»

XxxXxxX

Dans le ciel étoilé de la ville de Karakura, un Garganta s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient Tousen Kaname suivi de Szayel Aporro Grantz et de Tia Harribel, qui était elle-même accompagnée de ses Fracción. «Vous savez quoi faire.», dit l'ancien capitaine. «Il est l'heure de laisser savoir à nos ennemis à qui ils ont affaire.»

Szayel s'éloigna seul, marchant sur les particules de l'air, «Je pense que je vais mener quelques recherches pendant qu'on est ici. Aizen-sama a exprimé un certain intérêt pour certains cas spéciaux. Je veux voir ce qui a attiré son attention.»

«Très bien.», acquiesça Tousen, ses yeux aveugles étant incapables de voir son subordonné Espada le plus faible quitter le groupe. «Et toi…», continua-t-il, tournant la tête vers Harribel.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant quelles étaient ses instructions avant même que le noir ne les lui répète. «Je vais leur montrer la puissance de l'Espada. Je vais leur montrer la futilité de leur résistance.», affirma-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un Sonido, rapidement suivie de ses Fracción.

Maintenant que les Arrancar étaient partis faire leur travail respectif, Tousen se contenta de rester immobile dans le ciel noir, au-dessus du vieux quartier industriel, attendant que les feux d'artifices soient allumés.

XxxXxxX

Harribel s'arrêta en plein ciel, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Ses trois Fracción qui la suivaient de près s'immobilisèrent aussi, s'interrogeant sur la raison de leur arrêt. Apacci prit la parole, «Um, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est—?»

Harribel leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire avant de soudainement adresser la parole à un ennemi pour l'instant invisible, «J'ai remarqué ta présence et je sais que tu observes nos mouvements. Tu ne peux pas cacher ta présence à mes sens. Même étant aussi bien dissimulée qu'elle l'est présentement, elle est toujours très...remarquable.»

À l'aide d'une simple utilisation du Sonido, Gaara apparut devant les quatre femmes. Il était maintenant hors de son gigai et son Zanpakuto, qui avait l'apparence d'une patte animale dotée de quatre griffes, était attaché sur son dos. Il portait encore le même habit que lorsque le groupe de l'expédition au Hueco Mundo l'avait découvert : un long manteau blanc et une sorte de foulard beige autour de son cou. «Je te présente mes excuses. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé le moyen de mieux dissimuler ma présence lorsque je suis éveillé.», dit-il de son ton monotone alors qu'il se tenait dans le ciel avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il y avait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il avait dû dissimuler sa présence sans être en hibernation. «Ces habits que vous portez toutes…Êtes-vous des membres de l'armée de ce 'Aizen Sousuke' dont m'a parlé Naruto?»

«Uzumaki Naruto t'a parlé de nous?», questionna l'Espada d'une voix quasiment aussi monocorde que celle du rouquin. Le shinobi hocha la tête, «Dans ce cas, oui, nous en faisons partie. Pourquoi as-tu choisi de te battre contre l'ambition d'Aizen-sama? Tu combats tes frères et sœurs Arrancar…pourquoi?»

«Pour un ami.», répondit simplement Gaara. «L'ambition d'un mégalomane ne représente aucun intérêt pour moi. Je n'accorde aucune important au fait d'être un Arrancar; il ne s'agit que d'un titre vide de sens à mes yeux. Lorsque je pense à ce que je suis, je ne ressens ni fierté ni dégoût envers moi-même. Je suis ce que je suis, je suis Sabaku no Gaara et c'est tout. J'ai reçu une nouvelle opportunité pour défendre ce qui m'est cher et je n'échouerai pas cette fois.»

Harribel inclina la tête pour montrer sa compréhension, mais malgré son visage impassible, ses pensées étaient agitées. Une fois encore, ceci était à cause d'Uzumaki Naruto. Un homme qui était sorti de nulle part, avait obtenu la confiance du Gotei 13, avait déclaré ouvertement être un ennemi dangereux pour Aizen-sama, et en plus il avait maintenant obtenu l'aide d'un Arrancar clairement très puissant…le tout en mois d'une demie année? Mais qui était cet homme? «Je me nomme Tia Harribel.»

«C'est ce que j'avais déduis.», répondit Gaara à la surprise de la femme. «Naruto commente souvent le fait que nos ennemis ne sont pas tous malveillants. Tu es l'exemple qu'il utilise le plus fréquemment lorsqu'il aborde ce sujet.» Il dégaina alors son Zanpakuto et pointa l'arme en forme de griffe en direction des quatre femmes, «Néanmoins, si vous quatre êtes ici sur les ordres d'Aizen, il me faudra vous arrêter. Préparez-vous.»

Les trois Fracción d'Harribel mirent la main sur leur arme afin d'assister leur maîtresse, mais la blonde stoppa immédiatement leur geste. «N'interférez pas.», ordonna-t-elle. «Ne pouvez-vous pas sentir la puissance qu'il tente de dissimuler? Cet adversaire est bien au-delà de votre niveau. Même en vous y mettant à vous trois, vos chances de survie sont nulles.» Elle inclina la tête vers le côté, désignant une destination sur leur droite. «Vous avez votre propre objectif à accomplir. Assurez-vous que notre ennemi soit au courant de notre présence et qu'il regrette de nous avoir opposé une résistance.», dit-elle, renvoyant plus ou moins ses trois subalternes. Bien que ce soit à contrecœur, les trois femmes quittèrent les lieux sous les ordres de leur maîtresse.

Maintenant que les trois Fracción étaient parties, Harribel dégaina à son tour son Zanpakuto. «Puisque l'introduction est terminée, commençons.», dit-elle posément avant de s'élancer pour entamer l'affrontement. Gaara resta immobile, se contentant de la regarder foncer vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, le roux leva son arme en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour emmagasiner de l'énergie avant de s'élancer à son tour vers elle. La femme Arrancar se décala vers la droite pour éviter l'attaque tout en abaissant simultanément son propre Zanpakuto, s'apprêtant à trancher le bras du rouquin.

De sa main libre, Gaara attrapa le poignet d'Harribel, empêchant cette dernière de compléter son mouvement. Les yeux verts dénués d'émotion du shinobi se fixèrent dans ceux de l'Espada alors que sa main se mettait à trembler faiblement. Il était vraiment obligé d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour la retenir. «Tu es très puissante.», déclara calmement le roux avant de relâcher le poignet de la blonde tout en faisant un bond vers l'arrière pour se protéger de toute contre-attaque. «Lorsque je suis entré en hibernation, il n'y avait qu'un seul Hollow dans tout le Hueco Mundo qui avait la puissance requise pour me confronter, mon ennemi le plus…acharné. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu es plus forte qu'il ne l'était il y a 20 000 ans…Il semblerait que j'ai dormi trop longtemps. Heureusement que mon hibernation semble avoir augmenté ma propre réserve d'énergie.»

«Je suis un Espada.», informa Harribel. «Je fais partie des dix plus forts Arrancar dans l'armée d'Aizen-sama. Il est attendu de moi que je sois forte. Cependant, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué : tu te retiens. Tu ne m'attaques pas avec toute ta puissance et je dois avouer que je trouve ça assez offensant.», Elle commença à augmenter son Reiatsu jusqu'au point où il était si concentré qu'il était visible à l'œil nu. Le Reiatsu de la femme Arrancar était d'un jaune pâle mais vif.

Gaara se remit en position de combat, sa lance pointée vers son adversaire. «T'offenser n'était pas mon intention.», déclara Gaara alors qu'il commençait à son tour à augmenter son Reiatsu. «Je ne suis simplement plus habitué aux combats. Il y a plus de 20 000 ans depuis la dernière fois où j'ai dû pénétrer le champ de bataille. Il est temps de dépoussiérer mon arsenal je suppose.» Le Reiatsu de Gaara était lui aussi jaune, mais d'un jaune plus terne, plus mat. Son énergie semblait être vaporeuse, s'éloignant de son corps comme des grains de sable portés par le vent. «J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter.»

XxxXxxX

«Bonsoir, Yoruichi.», salua Tousen au moment même où il évitait un coup de pied surprise qui ciblait sa tête. Il fit un bond pour s'éloigner de la femme et se retourna pour lui faire face, dégainant son Zanpakuto. «J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis ravi de te revoir, mais nous savons tous les deux que mes yeux ne voient rien.»

Yoruichi se tenait dans les airs, une main sur la hanche alors qu'elle fixait l'un des associés d'Aizen. «Bonsoir Tousen. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir dire que je suis ravie de te revoir, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne serait pas vrai.», ironisa-t-elle impatiemment. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, elle ne voulait même pas lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'en finir avec ce combat qui n'avait même pas encore commencé. Le simple fait qu'il avait changé ses vêtements pour un uniforme qui semblait être fait du même matériau que celui d'Harribel lui disait qu'il était définitivement sérieux à propos de sa trahison de la Soul Society.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'aveugle, «C'est dommage que tu aies manqué ton attaque, mais malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à t'entendre arriver. Comme tu le sais probablement déjà, mes sens se sont aiguisés pour pallier à mon handicap. Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir, le moindre son, comme le froissement de tes vêtements, suffit à me permettre de te repérer.» Tousen disparut alors pour réapparaître juste derrière elle en moins d'un battement de cœur. Cependant, il n'attaqua pas, se contentant de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que la forme de Yoruichi disparaisse lentement. «C'est donc ton Utsusemi (cigale)…», observa-il d'un ton intéressé. «Je ne croyais pas que je parviendrais à faire la différence entre ta véritable présence et une image rémanente.»

«Eh bien, comme dirait un certain blondinet : on dirait bien qu'on apprend quelque chose de nouveau à chaque jour.», s'amusa Yoruichi alors qu'elle se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres derrière l'ancien capitaine, leur bataille étant suspendue pour une court instant. «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as trahi le Gotei 13, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.» Tous les deux savaient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids côté vitesse, «Même si tu avais une raison valable, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.»

Tousen renâcla lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. C'était comme s'il était celui dans le mauvais camp, «Shihouin Yoruichi, sans doute l'assassin le plus légendaire qu'ait connu le Seireitei…il va de soi que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourrait rien comprendre à la justice. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une arme. Quelqu'un désigne une cible qui doit être abattue et tu suis les ordres. Quelqu'un comme toi ne poursuit aucune voie; ni celui de la justice ni celui de la corruption, tu n'es maintenant plus qu'une coquille vide dénuée d'âme.»

«Ouais…», répondit la femme avec un sourire malin. «Je suis la plupart du temps neutre…du moins, tant que personne ne me donne de raison de choisir un camp.» Son sourire disparut et elle augmenta de façon menaçante son Reiatsu. «Le plan d'idiot d'Aizen et le fait que tu le suives suffisent amplement pour que cette 'arme' soit pointée dans ta direction.», grogna-t-elle avant d'utiliser la vitesse pour laquelle elle était renommée afin d'attaquer son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de bloquer. Elle parvint à le frapper en plein ventre et il fut propulser vers le sol. Frapper l'aveugle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois comme elle venait de le faire était un bon avantage parce que Tousen n'était pas reconnu pour sa durabilité dans un combat. Selon l'estimation de Yoruichi, elle n'aurait pas trop de difficulté à vaincre cet homme. Ce seul coup de poing avait probablement émietté ses organes internes.

Tandis qu'il tombait vers le sol, Tousen fit un saut périlleux arrière afin de mettre ses pieds vers le bas. Il atterrit fortement dans la rue, craquant l'asphalte avec la puissance de l'impact. Les jambes de l'aveugle vacillèrent sous lui alors même qu'il répondait à la femme, «La vraie justice n'intéressera jamais quelqu'un comme toi, Shihouin. Tu as besoin du chaos pour survivre…exactement comme cette épine dans nos plans, Uzumaki. Il est un meurtrier, un tueur de la pire espèce. Il est encore pire que Zaraki Kenpachi. Il aime les effusions de sang, la violence. Les combats sont ce pour quoi il vit, ce à quoi il s'identifie. Il est un être impur, abjecte, immoral, vil. Il est corrompu.»

Yoruichi foudroya l'aveugle du regard, ses poings fermés tremblant alors qu'elle l'entendait dénigrer Naruto. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse pour lui. Il le faisait suffisamment lui-même…

_XxxX Flashback— (quatre jours plus tôt) XxxX _

_Yoruichi était étendue, nue mais cachée sous les couvertes, sur le lit de la chambre de Naruto, et sur son visage était affichée une expression satisfaite, «_Ouais…à propos de ce clone dont tu parlais plus tôt quand tu as envoyé Gaara se préparer…je pense que tu me gâtes trop pour qu'un simple clone suffise.»

_Naruto ricana tout en continuant d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire, «_Fais-moi confiance, tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne le mords pas trop fort, un clone devrait être amplement suffisant.» _Il secoua la tête alors qu'un regard affectueux prenait place sur son visage, «_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu vois en moi, Yoruichi-chan…premièrement je suis plus vieux que toi. Beaucoup plus vieux.»

_Yoruichi émit un son rappelant étrangement un ronronnement avant de répondre. «_Je préfère le qualificatif 'expérimenté'…», _dit-elle avec un sourire avide. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter encore un peu plus de 'l'expérience' de Naruto, mais malheureusement, ce dernier devait aller reconduire Gaara à l'école et ils étaient probablement déjà en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes avec le temps qu'ils avaient 'perdu' dans le lit._

_Naruto s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et agrippa ses bas avant de commencer à les enfiler tandis que les doigts de Yoruichi jouaient dans son dos, «_Je suis sérieux. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter être avec moi. Tu sais ce que je suis, tu connais une partie de ce que j'ai fait, mais surtout, tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je le fais…combien de temps que je tue.»_ Il commença à enfiler ses souliers, arrêtant après un instant afin de fixer ses mains, _«Parfois, j'suis vraiment content que je ne peux plus mourir.»

_Yoruichi se redressa dans le lit, tenant les couvertes au-dessus de sa poitrine pour conserver sa modestie…comme si ça importait devant son amant, «_Pourquoi? Je sais bien que tu es en vie depuis une éternité et que ce serait un changement majeur dans ton style de vie, mais tu t'en sortirais facilement. Si un jour tu meurs, tu vas devenir un shinigami si rapidement que ça serait comme si tu avais simplement déménagé. Comme si tu avais décidé d'aller vivre dans la Soul Society plutôt que sur terre.»

_«_Soyons honnête, Yoruichi-chan.»_, trancha Naruto alors qu'il finissait d'attacher ses espadrilles. «_Si je mourais, je n'irais pas à la Soul Society. J'irais probablement en enfer. J'ai tué tellement de personnes, tu ne peux même pas imaginer…peu importe ce que je fais, je finis toujours par être impliqué dans un combat ou une guerre quelconque. Et j'ai beau dire que je cherche un moyen pour amener une paix durable, mais si un jour il n'y a plus de combats à mener, plus de conflits dans le monde…je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mes six ans est de combattre et combattre…comment veux-tu rompre une habitude vieille de plus de 20 000 ans? C'est peine perdue. Les seuls moments où je me sens vivant désormais, c'est quand je suis sur le champ de bataille.»

_Entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche du blond fit naître une grimace sur le visage de Yoruichi. «Naruto…personne ne pense de toi comme ça…», pensa-t-elle avec consternation. Le problème n'était pas que Naruto avait une faible estime de lui, c'était même plutôt le contraire : il frôlait quotidiennement le narcissisme en proclamant qu'il pouvait tout faire. Par exemple, il était en train de bâtir une organisation entière dans le but de défendre Karakura contre le pire ennemi imaginable sans même y être obligé, «_Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment que les combats que te font te sentir vivant?»

_«…_Pas vraiment, mais je commence à peine à réapprendre à apprécier la vie.»,_ répondit-il avant de se lever et de marcher vers la porte. Il se retourna vers elle et lui donna un sourire qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Yoruichi, «_Je peux facilement te dire que tu fais partie des choses qui me font me sentir vivant.»_ Il prit un moment pour simplement admirer la femme couchée dans son lit, et pour une raison inconnue, Yoruichi se sentit soudainement comme si elle était la plus belle femme au monde, là, sous ce regard rempli de sentiment. Et juste comme ça, il lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, «_Okay Gaara, c'est le temps d'y aller.»

«Enfin.»,_ répliqua laconiquement le rouquin de sa voix monotone qui portait jusqu'aux oreilles de Yoruichi. «_En passant, j'ai tout entendu. Tu es un complet déviant...»

_XxxX Fin flashback XxxX_

Yoruichi adressa la parole à son adversaire d'une voix calme mais dangereuse, «S'il est un être corrompu, je suis prête à le suivre où il faudra, et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse que lorsque je suis avec lui.» Les personnes comme Kaname qui planifiaient compléter le plan qu'Aizen avait monté n'avait _pas le droit_ de tenir de tels propos sur Naruto. Elle considérait même que Naruto _lui-même_ n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça, alors un ennemi…? Comment quelqu'un pouvait être devenu si important pour elle en un peu plus de quatre mois? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais mais elle s'en foutait…

Tousen ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever sa lame, «Nake, Suzumushi (pleure, grillon).» Lorsque la commande pour enclencher le Shikai de l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division fut terminée, un son strident frappa les oreilles de Yoruichi, la forçant à se mettre les mains sur la tête pour se boucher les tympans en un futile effort de bloquer le son.

« _Je dois trouver un moyen pour m'éloigner de ce fichu son!_ », pensa Yoruichi avant de faire rapidement marche arrière en utilisant le Shunpo pour être le plus loin possible de l'origine du bruit.

« Hado no gojuu yon : Haien (technique de destruction #54 : flammes de bannissement)! » Une boule de feu violette embrasa le ciel et s'élança en direction de la femme, incinérant le corps de cette dernière lorsque l'attaque entra en contact avec son corps. « Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, je l'ai encore une fois manquée… » murmura Tousen pour lui-même avant de faire un saut vers l'arrière pour éviter un coup de pied descendant qui créa un cratère dans la rue, gracieuseté de la noble. « Tu ne t'en es toutefois pas sortie indemne, n'est-ce pas? »

« _Il m'énerve avec ses stupides sens surdéveloppés!_ » Yoruichi ne portait maintenant plus son chandail orange à manches longues puisqu'il avait pris feu lors du dernier Kidô de l'aveugle. Heureusement qu'elle portait toujours son chandail noir dénué de manche sous son autre chandail orange. L'épaule droite de la femme affichait une légère brûlure et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de ses oreilles, mais à part ça, elle n'était pas vraiment blessée, « _Il pouvait probablement sentir l'odeur de mon chandail qui brûlait…_ »

Tousen agita lentement son Zanpakuto devant lui, « Tu es aussi rapide que la rumeur le voulait, Yoruichi…Mais j'aimerais vérifier par moi-même à quel point tu es rapide…Suzumushi Nishiki : Benihikou (le deuxième mouvement du grillon : sauterelles écarlates)! » L'épée vibra momentanément puis l'aveugle traça un cercle autour de lui avec la lame de son épée, créant une sorte de ligne translucide là où la pointe passait. La ligne qu'il venait de créer se transforma en des milliers de lames qui tombèrent sur Yoruichi.

Démontrant une nouvelle fois sa vitesse, cette fois dans le but de survivre, la femme évita chacune des lames qui la visaient. Elle serra les dents alors qu'elle décidait qu'il était temps de réduire la distance entre l'acolyte d'Aizen et elle-même. Elle attrapa une des épées qui s'étaient plantées dans le sol et chargea son adversaire tout en lançant sa nouvelle arme vers l'homme à la peau foncée.

Voyant arriver la lame…ou plutôt, _ressentant_ arriver la lame, Tousen évita de se faire empaler par sa propre arme en se décalant vers la droite, mais Yoruichi était déjà derrière lui, son bras étendu avec la paume pointant en direction du justicier, « Hado no sanjuu ichi : Shakkahou (technique de destruction #31 : boulet rouge)! » Un pilier d'énergie rouge quitta la main tendue de la noble et entra en contact avec l'aveugle, l'envoyant traverser la façade d'un des édifices avoisinant. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore hors d'état de nuire…mais je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui! », se dit Yoruichi pour elle-même alors qu'elle repositionnait sa main en direction du trou que le corps du Kaname avait laissé dans l'immeuble. Elle savait à peu près où il était puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas senti se déplacer depuis qu'il s'était écrasé sur le plancher du building. Afin d'avoir une puissance amplifiée, elle commença une véritable incantation, « Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés! Grande tour, lumière pourpre, roue d'acier! Si vous bougez, le vent! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse! » Dans la paume de Yoruichi apparut une boule jaune d'énergie électrique qui semblait déborder de puissance, « Hado no rokujuu san : Raikouhou (technique de destruction #63 : canon d'éclairs rugissants)! » L'attaque fut relâchée en un immense arc d'énergie qui pénétra l'édifice qu'elle visait, édifice qui explosa en mille morceaux.

Yoruichi mit son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger des débris et de l'éclat résultants de sa dernière attaque, « Comme ce doit être une terrible faiblesse— » Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent sous le choc alors qu'un Tousen gravement blessé sortait en marchant des ruines de l'immeuble qu'elle venait de détruire, « —que d'être obligé de se protéger les yeux par crainte de perdre la vue. Heureusement, je n'ai pas ce désavantage puisque je n'ai rien à perdre de ce côté-là. » Tousen leva son Zanpakuto et mit sa main sur le cercle qui était attaché à la garde de son arme, « Bankai…Suzumushi Tsuishiki : Enma Kourogi (le jardin du criquet). » Le cercle sur lequel il venait de poser sa main commença alors à tourner rapidement sur lui-même et il prit de l'expansion, engouffrant de Reiatsu l'environnement immédiat de Tousen et de Yoruichi, avant de se séparer en dix copies de lui-même. Les copies se dispersèrent et formèrent un dôme géant qui était ancré au sol, enfermant les deux combattants.

À l'intérieur du dôme, Yoruichi ne pouvait plus rien voir; tout était d'un noir abyssal, et bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus goûter, sentir ou entendre quoi que ce soit, « _Bon sang, ça augure mal. Je suis une—_» Elle reçut une profonde coupure au niveau du dos et elle se laissa tomber au sol avant de rouler pour se remettre sur pied afin d'empêcher son attaquant de poursuivre son offensive. «_—je suis une vraie cible vivante._ »

XxxXxxX

Tatsuki courait dans les rues désertes du vieux quartier industriel où se trouvait la maison de Naruto. Orihime était juste derrière elle, « Tatsuki-chan, où vas-tu? On était supposée rester à la base jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit de retour! »

« Mais et si jamais ils avaient besoin de notre aide? », argumenta l'apprentie kunoichi. « J'ai senti l'apparition de plusieurs signatures énergétiques. Yoruichi et Gaara sont en infériorité numérique! »

« Heh… », se fit entendre une voix impétueuse. « Et qu'est-ce que deux mauviettes comme vous pourriez bien faire pour aider qui que ce soit? » Les deux amies levèrent les yeux et virent trois femmes se tenant debout dans le ciel : Mila Rose, Sung-Sun et Apacci les avaient trouvées. Apacci reprit la parole avec un sourire mauvais, « Mais on dirait que vous êtes assez fortes pour nous voir…j'me demande ce que vous valez dans un vrai combat. C'est vrai quoi! Vous êtes supposées être nos ennemis après tout. »

Tatsuki prit immédiatement une position de combat tandis qu'Orihime se préparait à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour porter assistance à son amie avec ses pouvoirs. Les trois Arrancar se laissèrent lentement redescendre jusqu'au sol et atterrirent devant les deux adolescentes, les toisant avec amusement. Mila Rose éclata d'un rire franc, « Comme c'est mignon! Ces deux humaines croient qu'elles peuvent nous combattre simplement parce qu'elles peuvent nous voir. »

L'Arisawa essayait de se montrer courageuse, mais elle pouvait sentir leur Reiatsu. Bien qu'elles aient moins d'énergie que ce que Gaara semblait avoir l'autre jour sur le toit, et même si c'était moins que ce que Naruto lui avait fait ressentir durant son entraînement pour l'habituer à combattre l'impression d'étouffement qui accompagnait habituellement un combat contre un adversaire ayant beaucoup d'énergie…elle pouvait quand même sentir que ces trois femmes étaient plus fortes qu'elle ne l'était présentement. Mais peu importe! C'était une situation où il fallait fuir ou combattre, et elle savait que si elle décidait de courir, ça ne serait pas long avant qu'elle se fasse repérer…parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore parfaitement compris comment dissimuler son chakra pour que les autres ne puissent pas le sentir. « Nous ne sommes pas seules. », dit Tatsuki en faisant successivement les signes du bélier, du serpent et du tigre. Il s'agissait-là des mudras nécessaires à l'utilisation d'une des techniques que Naruto lui avait apprises, « Plus maintenant du moins! Bunshin no jutsu (Technique de clonage)! »

Les yeux des trois Fracción s'élargirent lorsqu'elles virent les dix copies de la femme apparaître à partir de rien. Depuis quand les humains pouvaient-ils faire ça? Personne ne leur avait parlé de quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs particuliers de ce genre à part l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Les trois Arrancar pensaient que la seule résistance viendrait de la part du blond, du scientifique qui avait été banni, de Shihouin Yoruichi que leur maîtresse avait déjà rencontrée, et de l'Arrancar fou qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes conduit devant Aizen il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Mais maintenant il y avait cette nouvelle fille en plus? C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut dire à ses subordonnés avant de les envoyer en territoire ennemi…Aizen aurait dû leur en parler.

Orihime regarda les clones de son amie avec un sourire fier, puis se mit en position pour invoquer ses fées pour apporter toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait.

Ayant finalement surmonté la surprise engendrée par l'apparition d'une humaine avec un semblant de capacités, Mila Rose fut la première à briser le silence avec confiance. « Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change s'il y a une ou dix fourmis? Elles se feront toutes écraser d'une manière ou d'une autre. », dit-elle avec finalité tout en dégainant son Zanpakuto qui avait l'apparence d'un glaive.

Les onze Tatsuki rétrécirent leurs yeux lorsqu'elles entendirent la remarque et se préparèrent à attaquer; pas question que qui que ce soit ne blesse sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, « _C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de suivre l'entraînement de Naruto-sensei, non?_ » Devant les trois Arrancar amusées, les onze répliques s'élancèrent à l'attaque.

Apacci éclata de rire et fit un pas vers l'avant alors qu'une aura rouge entourait ses deux poings. « En tous cas, on peut dire que tu ne nous compliques vraiment pas la tâche, huh? », commenta-t-elle avant relâcher ses attaques. « Bala (balle)! » Les attaques se mirent à pleuvoir sur les Tatsuki, les traversant jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles soit véritablement touchée par l'offensive : la véritable adolescente avait été atteinte. Apacci était sur le point de se moquer de son 'adversaire', mais cette dernière fut engloutie par un nuage de fumée. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui-ci était un pot de plante qui était un instant auparavant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, « Quoi? »

« Koten Zanshun (bouclier tranchant du ciel unique)! »

Apacci parvint de justesse à éviter le petit projectile avec lequel Orihime l'avait attaquée et elle se tourna pour foudroyer la rousse du regard. Elle prépara une un nouveau Bala pour se venger de l'attaque surprise, mais Tatsuki veillait au grain!

L'aspirante kunoichi avait utilisé des clones et une technique de substitution dans le but de permettre à son amie d'avoir une ouverture. Maintenant que l'attaque surprise avait été déjouée, il était temps de retourner dans le feu de l'action. Elle sauta vers son ennemie, arrivant dans l'angle mort de cette dernière, planifiant d'étamper la semelle de ses souliers sur le visage de l'Arrancar. Ce plan fut cependant modifié lorsque Mila Rose apparut de nulle part et attrapa d'une seule main le pied de Tatsuki, faisant à peine un pas vers l'arrière pour encaisser l'impact et retrouver son équilibre. « Et qu'est-ce que ce coup était supposé être? », se moque Mila Rose. «Même si j'avais laissé une attaque comme celle-là toucher quelqu'un d'aussi faible qu'Apacci,— » Ladite Apacci grogna rageusement lorsqu'elle se fit dénigrer par son partenaire. « —ça n'aurait pas suffi à la battre. Tu nous fais perdre notre temps. », finit-elle avant de lancer Tatsuki vers Inoue.

L'Arisawa fut capable de mettre sa main au sol pour modifier sa trajectoire et elle put ainsi se remettre les pieds vers le sol, mais elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir oublié ses deux autres adversaires. Comme si elles allaient laisser le combat rester en un contre un…particulièrement après qu'Orihime soit intervenue pour l'aider!

Sung-Sun éclata d'un rire moqueur en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main, « Mais tout de même! Apacci a été prise de court dans une telle situation par une _humaine_. Quelle disgrâce! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire par rapport à ses habiletés?… »

Apacci continua de grogner tandis que les moqueries à son sujet continuaient de voler d'un côté et de l'autre avant de se tourner vers Orihime et Tatsuki, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux, « J'vais te dire ce que ça dit, moi…ça dit que ces deux salopes sont mortes! » Un rayon rouge se forma au bout de la corne qui surmontait son masque, « Cero (Zéro)! » Le faisceau de lumière se dirigea tout droit vers les deux humaines.

Tatsuki serra les dents et se prépara à sauter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque dévastatrice, mais elle réalisa soudainement qu'Orihime était juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle serait probablement prise dans l'explosion, « _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Merde, qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire? Allez! Réfléchis idiote!_ »

« Santen Kesshun (le triple bouclier céleste du lien)! » Un bouclier orange de forme triangulaire apparut devant les deux amies et les protégea du Cero qui les avait pris pour cible. Tatsuki s'émerveilla un petit moment devant les capacités défensives de son amie, la regardant avec un sourire fier. Orihime se retourna et lui offrit un sourire gêné, «Je ne peux pas me battre, mais je pense que je peux devenir un bon bouclier…je crois. »

Le sourire de Tatsuki s'élargit encore plus, « Dans ce cas, je vais vraiment devoir devenir plus forte pour que je puisse me battre pour nous deux. »

Apacci cligna des yeux, stupéfaite de voir deux humaines sortir indemnes d'une attaque au Cero, « Mais c'est qui ces deux idiotes? »

« Ce sont nos amis. », se fit entendre une voix stoïque avant d'émettre un grognement d'effort alors qu'un souffle d'énergie se dirigeait soudainement vers les trois Arrancar, les obligeant s'envoler dans les cieux pour esquiver. Les cinq femmes qui étaient auparavant engagées dans un combat tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de l'attaque et virent Chad, le bras étendu à la suite de son offensive, « Orihime, Tatsuki…est-ce que vous allez bien? »

Orihime hocha la tête avec ferveur, «Oui Sado-kun, on va très bien. Comment nous as-tu retrouvées? »

Chad se mit à marcher vers ses deux amies tout en gardant un œil sur celles qui allaient bientôt devenir ses adversaires, « On pouvait sentir le Reiatsu des envahisseurs partout dans Karakura. Vous n'étiez pas dur à retrouver. »

« 'On'? », répéta Tatsuki en relevant un sourcil. C'est à ce moment qu'elle ressentit une nouvelle présence. La seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait avoir manqué une telle quantité de Reiatsu était à cause de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient présentement, « Ichigo? »

« Yep! » Ichigo apparut devant elle, leur faisant dos pour pouvoir fixer les trois Fracción. « Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'étais complètement de l'autre côté de la ville. » Ces yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde les trois Arrancar qui continuaient de voler au-dessus du petit groupe d'adolescents, « Je suppose que ce sont les ennemis dont nous a parlé Naruto… » Il était encore en Bankai à cause de son combat contre ledit blond et l'écrasante quantité de Reiatsu qui s'échappait de son corps ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

« C'est qui eux-autres? Le grand là-bas nous a quasiment touchées! », siffla hargneusement Apacci à l'intention de ses coéquipières.

Sung-Sun ne prêtait cependant pas la moindre attention à Chad, se concentrant plutôt sur Ichigo, « Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Occupe-toi plutôt de l'autre, celui avec les cheveux orange…ne peux-tu pas ressentir son niveau? »

Au sol, Ichigo était plus que suffisamment échauffé par son combat avec Naruto. Inutile de dire qu'il était prêt pour une autre bataille…et il y avait justement trois Arrancar qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à ses amies, « Alors, est-ce que vous comptez rester dans les airs à nous admirer toute la journée ou est-ce que vous comptez engager le combat avant minuit? »

« Ça c'est l'genre d'attitude que j'aime, gamin! » L'intervention de cette voix excitée ayant des accents de démence révéla à tout le monde la présence d'Hidan hors de son gigai, sous sa forme d'Arrancar; un manteau noir parcouru de nuages rouges revêtait son corps. Il se tenait au-dessus des Fracción d'Harribel, sa faux à la main. La même terrifiante puissance que les trois femmes Arrancar avaient ressentie lors de la transformation de l'immortel s'échappait encore de son corps même alors qu'il n'était pas en position de combat. Avec un sourire diabolique, Hidan se laissa descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au même niveau que les trois Fracción, « Eh bien, maintenant j'suis content qu'on ait dû revenir. J'me serais botter mon propre cul si on avait manqué ce p'tit party. Est-ce que j'vous ai manqué, les filles? »

Apacci, toujours la plus téméraire/irréfléchie du groupe, fut la première à prendre la parole, « Ça veut rien dire toute cette puissance! Il ne sait pas comment l'utiliser! On peut quand même le battre! »

Hidan ricana avec malveillance, « J'suis un tueur vétéran! C'est tout c'que j'sais faire! Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'assez de temps pour m'adapter…c'est-à-dire une heure! » Son Reiatsu, d'une couleur cramoisi, jaillit en grande quantité de son corps, formant une aura malsaine qui semblait simplement _demander du sang_, « Qui meure en premier? »

« Vas te faire foutre! », hurla avec défiance Apacci alors qu'elle chargeait un nouveau Cero sur sa corne. « Le seul qui va mourir ici c'est toi! »

Hidan se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il tendait la main droite vers les trois Arrancar, chargeant lui aussi un Cero, « Je serais ravi de t'voir essayer, ma belle! »

Les deux lancèrent leur attaque simultanément, « Cero (Zéro)! »

XxxXxxX

Partout dans le ciel, les armes de Gaara et d'Harribel se rencontrèrent. Jusqu'à maintenant, Gaara n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la femme avec sa lance d'apparence intimidante, mais Harribel n'avait pas non plus réussi à trouver un moyen pour contourner l'avantage de la portée de l'arme de son adversaire; Gaara savait de toute évidence comment utiliser son Zanpakuto même en ayant passé un si long moment en hibernation.

Harribel s'éloigna suffisamment pour charger un rayon d'énergie jaune en plein centre de la partie vide de son propre Zanpakuto, « Ola Azul (vague bleue)! » Elle relâcha le projectile d'énergie ayant la forme d'une lame directement vers le rouquin.

Gaara fit le mouvement de poignarder son adversaire même s'il était beaucoup trop loin pour l'atteindre, « Tanuki no Tsume (la griffe du Tanuki)! » La lame du Zanpakuto du roux se détacha de la longue poignée et se dirigea vers l'attaque d'énergie d'Harribel, mais la lame se désintégra aussitôt qu'elle entra en contact avec ladite attaque, ne la ralentissant absolument pas.

« _Quel était l'utilité de cette contre-attaque?_ », s'interrogea la femme alors qu'elle regardait Gaara esquiver de justesse son Ola Azul qui poursuivit son chemin avant de s'écraser sur la façade d'un immeuble, réduisant ce dernier en un tas de gravats. « _Il devait sûrement savoir que sa lame était moins résistante que ma technique…_ » Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que les grains de sable qui composaient la lame de Gaara étaient en train de reformer l'arme derrière la blonde, recouvrant la forme de griffe qu'ils avaient un instant auparavant. Toutefois, avant que la lame n'ait eu le temps de s'abattre sur la femme, Harribel sentit le courant d'air créé par son déplacement et utilisa le Sonido pour s'échapper. Malheureusement pour elle, Gaara semblait avoir prévu ce scénario et se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée après son utilisation du mouvement écho. Le Zanpakuto du rouquin, qui avait maintenant l'apparence d'un simple bâton puisque sa lame n'y était plus attachée, était soulevé au-dessus de sa tête et il l'abaissa pour frapper son adversaire qui fut forcée de lever son propre Zanpakuto, Tiburón (requin), pour éviter une souffrance imminente. Les deux Zanpakuto se rencontrèrent dans un éclat d'étincelles et avec un "clang" retentissant.

Tandis qu'Harribel bloquait l'attaque du rouquin, la lame du Zanpakuto de ce dernier se dirigeait vers le dos de la femme, essayant de la transpercer pendant qu'elle était concentrée sur Gaara lui-même. La femme lâcha son Zanpakuto une fraction de seconde afin de changer de main; elle tenait auparavant son Zanpakuto de sa main droite, mais il se trouvait maintenant dans sa main gauche tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour utiliser sa main droite nouvellement libre afin de continuer de bloquer l'attaque de Gaara en attrapant le bras du roux. Elle balança son épée de la main gauche pour bloquer la lame qui semblait posséder une volonté lui étant propre, mais aussitôt qu'elle eut frappé la 'griffe' métallique, cette dernière se retransforma encore une fois en sable fin. « _Bon sang! Est-ce qu'elle est solide ou non?_ », pensa-t-elle. Elle eut rapidement une réponse lorsque les grains de sable composant la lame entourèrent son bras gauche; le bras qui tenait maintenant son Zanpakuto.

« Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. », dit Gaara, attirant l'attention de la femme. Alors qu'il tenait auparavant le restant de son Zanpakuto à deux mains, il avait maintenant décollé sa main droite du manche de son arme pour étirer son bras vers le côté, comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose qui était hors de sa portée. Il replia alors les doigts de sa main droite, « Sabaku Sousou (le tombeau du désert)! » Le sable autour du bras d'Harribel implosa et broya son bras, le réduisant à un tas de chair inutile alors que le sang de la femme coulait lentement, paresseusement, vers le sol, comme une fontaine. Gaara fut surpris lorsque le seul signe montrant que la blonde venait de subir une importante blessure était le léger froncement de ses sourcils, « _Quelle volonté impressionnante…pas le moindre son ne s'est échappé de sa bouche même après une telle blessure._ »

Harribel parvint à libérer son bras maintenant inutile et elle s'empressa de reprendre son Zanpakuto dans sa main droite avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, son bras gauche étant maintenant incapable de supporter le poids de son arme, « Je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux bras pour te vaincre...Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas à pleine puissance? »

« Et pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas toi-même à pleine puissance? », interrogea en retour le rouquin tandis que la lame qui s'était détachée de son Zanpakuto se 'ressoudait' à son manche. «Ma propre raison est fort simple. Ma Resurrección est trop dangereuse pour que je puisse l'utiliser près d'une zone peuplée, ou près de ceux trop faibles pour soutenir la quantité de puissance dégagée par sa simple activation. Nous sommes au-dessus de la ville _humaine_ que je dois protéger; je pourrais accidentellement tuer les habitants qui ne pourraient pas supporter mon Reiatsu. » Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'ils virent une colonne d'énergie rouge foncé s'élever dans le ciel, « Oh. Il semblerait qu'Hidan soit de retour. »

Harribel fronça les sourcils puisque c'était dans cette direction qu'étaient parties ses Fracción. Il y avait deux immenses sources de Reiatsu à cet endroit qu'elles ne pourraient pas vaincre, la blonde en était sûre. « J'ai bien peur que notre combat ne soit reporté à une date ultérieure. Tu m'en vois navrée. », s'excusa-t-elle avant de disparaître avec un petit bruit de statique.

XxxXxxX

Nel sautait partout avec excitation alors qu'elle était sur le toit du QG de Naruto, accompagnée de ses deux frères Pesche et Dondochakka. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », essaya-t-elle de s'informer avec enthousiasme.

En effet, partout dans la ville pouvaient être ressentis les fluctuations d'immenses pouvoirs, signifiant que la ville était le théâtre de nombreuses batailles. « Hum… », commença Pesche en se grattant la tête. « Il y a des combats et…ouais. Beaucoup de combats! »

« Cool! », s'exclama l'enfant. « Qui gagne? »

Pesche prit un moment pour réfléchir, cherchant la réponse en analysant les niveaux de Reiatsu des différents combattants. Il prit alors la parole avec assurance, « C'est simple. Ceux qui gagne sont ceux qui sont les plus forts! Yep! Y'a aucun doute à ce propos : les plus forts sont totalement en train de gagner! »

Une voix aux accents arrogants se fit entendre derrière la petite famille. Son possesseur était en train de descendre du ciel et venait tout juste d'atterrir sur le toit, « Eh bien eh bien…Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Qui aurait cru que je t'aurais retrouvée ici, au milieu de tous ces pathétiques humains! »

Pesche et Dondochakka se retournèrent lentement et virent un Arrancar portant des lunettes. Ses cheveux roses cachaient ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire malveillant était affiché sur son visage, « Szayel Aporro Grantz. »

« Co-Comment tu connais le nom de Nel? », s'inquiéta nerveusement l'enfant Arrancar, pleinement consciente de la puissance de cet individu simplement à cause de la quantité de Reiatsu qui se dégageait de lui. « Nel veut pas te parler…Nel t'aime pas. »

Szayel fixa son regard sur la faille dans le masque sur la tête de la fillette et il prit la parole, « Ah, bien sûr! Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi sous cette forme. La dernière attaque t'a rendu amnésique en même temps qu'elle t'a dépouillée de tes pouvoirs. Comme c'est dommage…mais passionnant. » Son sourire mauvais s'agrandit, « C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu étudier les conséquences de cette attaque sur toi…et une opportunité telle que celle-ci ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, ma chère enfant. »

Dondochakka se mit de façon protectrice devant Nel, s'apprêtant à sacrifier sa vie pour empêcher Szayel de mettre ses mains sur la petite s'il le fallait, « Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, espèce de bâtard! »

Szayel éclata d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, hautement amusé par cette pathétique tentative de protéger l'enfant, « Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que vous deux serez suffisants pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux? » Soudainement, les quatre personnes sur le toit entendirent la porte menant aux escaliers s'ouvrir. Étant le seul faisant dos à l'entrée, Szayel tourna la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien être là. Ses yeux s'grandirent sous le choc, « Toi? »

Naruto sortit de la cage à escaliers et resta là, immobile, fixant l'Arrancar en fronçant les sourcils. « On a manqué notre vol, mais j'dois avouer que c'est probablement une bonne chose qu'Hidan ne soit pas capable de conduire correctement même si ça vie en dépendait. » Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, repensant à l'hasardeuse expérience qu'était celle d'être le passager d'une voiture lorsqu'Hidan était au volant, « Il a fait un accident après seulement quarante kilomètres. Douze tonneaux et treize voitures déclarées perte totale…et on avait même pas encore fait la moitié de la distance. » Naruto se frotta la nuque avant de disparaître pour réapparaitre juste devant Szayel pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied qui envoya l'Arrancar valser dans les airs, quittant ainsi le toit où se trouvait la famille de Hollow. « Bref, tout c'que j'voulais dire, c'est que j'suis énervé, et te voir en train d'essayer d'intimider/kidnapper une mignonne petite Arrancar comme Nel m'énerve encore plus. »

Szayel reprit pied dans les airs et toucha, du bout des doigts, sa lèvre où du sang avait commencé à couler. Il dégaina rageusement son Zanpakuto et foudroya Naruto du regard, « Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici! Aizen-sama m'a donné d'intéressantes informations à ton sujet. Apparemment, tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'un humain ordinaire et pourtant, ton Reiatsu est tellement intense. Même en ce moment, j'ai de la difficulté à imaginer comment un être insignifiant comme toi peut avoir accumulé autant de Reiatsu. Tu es définitivement un sujet de grande valeur. »

« Attrape-moi si t'es capable. », répliqua Naruto en se désignant lui-même d'un geste de la main. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de me capturer vivant…ce qui signifie pour moi que tu n'es pas capable de me capturer. »

« Vivant…mort…Quelle importance? », s'écria le scientifique avec un ton s'approchant du fanatisme. « Un corps à étudier est un corps à étudier. », continua-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait un Garganta et que plusieurs Arrancar en sortaient. « Attaquez-le, mes Fracción! » Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles firent : toutes les Fracción foncèrent sur le blond, tombant du ciel comme la pluie.

Naruto se contenta de rester sur place, immobile, comptant calmement le nombre d'adversaires qui venaient d'apparaître. Il y en avait approximativement une vingtaine. L'immortel haussa les épaules avant de se faire craquer le cou, « Okay, c'est parti! On va faire ça jinchuriki-style. » Le corps de Naruto fut immédiatement entouré d'un chakra noir, oppressant et dense, qui ressemblait à des flammes balayées par le vent. Il avait à peu près la même forme que lorsqu'il avait combattu le Hollow d'Ichigo un peu plus tôt la soirée même, « **Faisons ça rapidement.** » Il tendit le bras droit en direction de ses ennemis et le chakra 'épousa et compléta' son mouvement. Un bras géant fait d'énergie noire s'étendit dans les cieux et agrippa aisément la vingtaine d Fracción avant de fermer la main, les écrasant tous sans le moindre effort apparent. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Nel et ses frères, « **Quittez le toit.** » Et ils ne gaspillèrent aucune précieuse seconde pour lui obéir, laissant Naruto seul pour affronter Szayel.

Le scientifique ne semblait aucunement affecté par la mort de ses subalternes puisqu'un sourire mauvais étirait son visage, sourire qui était apparu lorsqu'il avait eu la chance d'observer lui-même la puissance de Naruto, « Quelle forme impressionnante, glorieuse! Quelle incroyable puissance!...Quelle est sa source? Je dois savoir! Dis-le-moi! Un être humain tel que toi n'a aucun droit de s'approprier une telle puissance! »

Naruto regarda calmement l'homme aux cheveux roses tandis que ce dernier continuait son monologue sur la perfection et l'incongruité qu'un _humain_ y ait accès. Le blond le coupa alors, « **Tu en parles comme si j'avais choisi d'avoir ce pouvoir. Et sa source n'est révélée que lorsqu'il le faut. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire à quelqu'un qui est sur le point de mourir**. »

« Arrogant humain. », s'amusa Szayel tout en levant son Zanpakuto devant sa tête. « Susure, Fornicaras (aspire, reine de la débauche). », prononça-t-il, activant sa Resurrección en avalant son arme. Un éclat de lumière fut émis par sa bouche avant que son corps ne se mette à enfler. Naruto fit un pas vers l'avant pour tirer avantage de l'inattention de son adversaire, mais le corps de Szayel se mit alors à émettre une grande quantité de Reiatsu, obscurcissant la vision de l'immortel et l'empêchant de mettre son plan d'attaque à exécution. Lorsque Naruto fut de nouveau capable de voir son adversaire, il remarqua rapidement qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Le bas de son corps était maintenant couvert d'une sorte de jupe elle-même couverte de…tentacules? Oui, des tentacules étaient parsemées un peu partout sur le vêtement. Le haut de son corps était pour sa part couvert d'un chandail serré de couleur grise avec des manches ayant des 'rallonges' violettes rappelant étrangement des larmes. Son masque de Hollow avait pris la forme d'une coiffe et épousait maintenant les côtés de sa tête. Ses lunettes étaient devenues un genre de diadème. Le bout de ses doigts, tout comme l'extrémité de ses cheveux, était maintenant couvert de mauve. Il portait maintenant du maquillage qui lui donnait un air de débauche. Sur son dos se trouvait une structure rappelant les branches d'un arbre, structure de laquelle pendaient plusieurs 'poches' rouges. « Admire… », s'extasia Szayel lorsque sa transformation fut complète. « …admire la perfection. »

Naruto le fixa du regard avant de cligner une fois des yeux, pas impressionné pour deux sous, « **Okay…j'l'ai vue. Et c'est tout?** »

En réponse à cette remarque désobligeante, Szayel envoya en direction du blond une grande quantité d'un liquide noir qui semblait être produit par son propre corps. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter une telle quantité de liquide, et ne sachant pas de quoi ce liquide était fait, il préférait ne pas prendre la chance de le laisser le toucher. Il fit drastiquement augmenter son Reiatsu ce qui lui permit de créer un bouclier d'énergie ayant l'apparence d'une sphère, l'entourant complètement et le protégeant de tous côtés. Le liquide produit par l'Arrancar était loin d'être suffisamment résistant pour se mesurer au chakra du Juubi et il fut désintégrer aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'énergie de Naruto. Lorsque la sphère d'énergie disparut, Szayel put remarquer que le blond n'était plus sur le toit, ayant quitté l'endroit par un trou qu'il venait de faire dans le plafond. Les yeux du scientifique s'agrandirent sous le choc et les poches rouges sur son dos le recouvrirent rapidement pour le protéger d'une possible attaque…juste au bon moment, puisque Naruto venait d'apparaître derrière l'homme aux cheveux roses, tenant dans sa main droite une boule de chakra qui s'agrandit jusqu'à être deux fois plus massive que Naruto lui-même, « **Inton : Chou Oodama rasengan (l'art de manipuler le chakra Yin : gigantesque orbe tourbillonnant)!** »

Naruto enfonça le jutsu dans le corps de son ennemi. Un tourbillon d'énergie noire se forma autour des deux adversaires, les cachant de la vue de quiconque aurait pu se trouver dans les environs, avant que Szayel ne soit propulser hors du vortex, allant s'écraser violemment contre la façade de l'édifice faisant face au QG de l'immortel. Les quatre tentacules qui étaient sur le dos de l'Arrancar ainsi que les poches qui s'y trouvaient avaient été complètement annihilées, « Gah! Mais qu'as-tu fait? J'ai bloqué ton attaque avec mes ailes et mon Hierro! Comment as-tu pu traverser mes deux défenses? »

Le bras de Naruto n'était plus couvert de chakra noir, contrairement au reste de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle couche d'énergie ne se créé pour remplacer le chakra qui venait d'être consommé par l'attaque, « **Ce jutsu manipule le manteau noir qui entoure mon corps et le transforme en une attaque dévastatrice, suffisamment concentrée pour pénétrer tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. C'est l'énergie la plus puissante, la plus dense, de tout l'univers, point à la ligne. Rien ne lui arrive à la cheville et rien à part moi ne peut rester en contact avec ce chakra pour une trop longue période de temps sans être réduit à néant**. »

« Je suis le Octava Espada! Le huitième plus puissant Arrancar dans l'armée d'Aizen-sama! Lorsque je suis dans ma Resurrección, tu ne devrais même pas avoir la puissance qu'il faut pour me faire la moindre égratignure! » Maintenant que ses 'ailes' étaient détruites, la plus grande arme de Szayel était partie. S'il ne pouvait pas capturer Naruto dans l'une de ses poches pour effectuer sa technique, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner, « Soldat sans valeur! » Il disparut avec une utilisation du Sonido et réapparut dans le dos de Naruto, sa main positionnée pour transpercer l'humain devant lui. « Meurs! » Il poussa sa main vers l'avant, s'attendant à le transpercer sans problème, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à dépasser le manteau noir de chakra qui entourait le corps du jinchuriki, « Quoi? »

« **Quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi ne peut espérer traverser mon manteau de chakra.** », l'informa Naruto tandis qu'une queue, elle aussi faite de chakra, sortit du dos du blond et agrippa fermement le poignet de l'Arrancar. « **Maintenant que je sais qui est l'ennemi, et maintenant que je sais que vous êtes prêts à tuer des dizaines de milliers d'être vivants pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir. Vos plans s'arrêtent ici, et toi, tu _meurs_ ici. Mais maintenant que j'y pense…tu me rappelles un certain scientifique qui était vraiment une nuisance lorsque j'étais jeune.** » Il tourna la tête, ce qui permit à Szayel de voir le sourire sadique qui étirait le visage de l'immortel, « **Et j'ai toujours voulu lui faire quelque chose comme ce que je m'apprête à faire**. »

« _Tu ne me tueras pas, petit insignifiant._ », s'amusa intérieurement Szayel. « _Ma technique ultime peut être activée tant et aussi longtemps que tu me touches et…surprise! Tu me touches!_ », s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur, jubilant. Il essaya d'amorcer sa technique, mais il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : c'était impossible de l'absorber, « _Quoi? Comment ça? Il me tient, il me touche!_ » Il examina alors le manteau de chakra et dut retenir un halètement de surprise. Il adressa la parole au blond, « Cette énergie ne fait pas partie de ton corps physique, n'est-ce pas? Ça fait partie de ton 'chakra' ou peu importe son nom, c'est ça? »

« **Ouais…** », répondit tranquillement Naruto. « **Parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas à te toucher, alors je ne vais _pas_ te toucher…sauf avec cette technique. Kaze no Yaiba (épée de vent)!** » Une lame de vent se matérialisa à l'extrémité des doigts de Naruto. L'immortel se retourna et, tandis que la main de chakra retenait l'Arrancar en place, coupa Szayel verticalement de bord en bord, une seule fois, de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Le blond laissa son manteau de chakra se dissiper, redevenant un humain normal alors que les deux sections sanglantes de l'Arrancar, les deux moitiés d'un être humain, tombaient vers le sol, une bonne trentaine de mètres plus bas. Ce n'était vraiment pas une vision pour des enfants : les organes internes de l'Arrancar avaient été coupés et certains étaient tombés hors du corps de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de sang et de matière organique. Naruto fixa les morceaux de chaires avec un regard impassible, analysant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, « Alors, c'était lui, le numéro huit? Dans ce cas, quel numéro était cette Harribel? Le numéro un? Mais je ne peux pas savoir à quel point les autres sont forts, alors elle pourrait tout aussi bien être le numéro sept…Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça va en prendre plus que ça pour nous arrêter… »

XxxXxxX

On aurait pu penser que le manque de la vue, de l'odorat et de l'ouïe serait suffisant pour renverser le courant d'une bataille. Normalement, ça aurait été le cas. Ou du moins, ça aurait affecté un combattant n'ayant pas reçu un entraînement le privant de ses sens. Étant l'ancienne dirigeante de l'Onmitsukidou, Yoruichi avait été entraînée pour vaincre peu importe les conditions, incluant l'absence du sens de la vue. Le manque d'odorat et l'absence de son ouïe, deux aspects qui accompagnaient le Bankai de Tousen, étaient un problème, mais pas un problème insurmontable.

Elle avait toujours la sensation du touché…ou du moins, elle pouvait toujours ressentir l'attaque de son adversaire lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec sa lame. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi rapide que Yoruichi, si elle pouvait sentir lorsqu'il attaquait, elle pouvait éviter son offensive. Yoruichi était beaucoup plus rapide que Tousen. C'est le seul facteur qui avait permis à la femme de rester en vie si longtemps durant ce combat. Elle eut soudainement un pressentiment et se pencha tout en donnant un coup de pied retourné, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre directement le ventre —du moins, elle pensait que c'était le ventre— de l'aveugle, « _Ah! Ça t'apprendra, espèce de petit sac de merde visqueux!_ » Le dôme disparut. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le coup qu'elle venait de lui porter était à peine suffisant pour lui faire perdre pied, mais elle serait vraiment idiote de ne pas profiter de cette avantage inespéré pour finir ce combat qui n'avait que trop duré. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser le Shunkou, elle sentit que son adversaire était rendu dans le ciel, trop loin d'elle pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer, « Tu te sauves? »

« Je m'excuse, j'avais oublié que tu ne peux pas sentir ce qui se passe hors du dôme lorsque mon Bankai est activé. », répondit Tousen tandis qu'un Garganta s'ouvrait derrière lui. « Je ne te dirais rien si ce n'est que ce combat n'est pas terminé, Shihouin Yoruichi. », affirma-t-il, mais une pensée commençait à se faire de plus en plus présente à l'arrière de son esprit, une pensée qui était apparue lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à porter le coup décisif contre la noble même en étant en Bankai. « _Je me demande si Aizen-sama serait disposé à m'octroyer un pouvoir supérieur à mon Bankai…_ »

Yoruichi prit un moment pour ressentir les énergies qui se trouvaient dans Karakura et remarque que les signatures de Naruto et d'Hidan étaient de retour en ville. Tandis que le ciel se refermait sur l'aveugle, elle le foudroya du regard tout en mettant une main sur sa blessure la plus importante : celle qu'il lui avait fait dans le dos immédiatement après l'activation de son Bankai, « _T'as parfaitement raison, Tousen…Ce combat vient juste de commencer…_ »

XxxXxxX

Hidan tenait sa faux dans sa main tandis qu'il regardait les trois femmes Arrancar qui lui avaient donné toutes les informations concernant les techniques qu'il avait pu reproduire sous cette forme. « Hey, gamin-shinigami! », interpella-t-il Ichigo. « Ça t'dérange si j'm'occupe de ces trois idiotes tout seul? On est de vieux copains…en plus, y'a quelque chose que j'veux essayer. » Il agrippa le pic qui pendait autour de son cou et l'étendit à sa forme normale avant de le pointer vers son cœur, de la même manière que ce qu'il faisait pour sortir de son gigai, « Ma Resurrección… »

« _Merde, il va utiliser sa Resurrección?_ », s'alarmèrent simultanément Mila Rose, Sung-Sun et Apacci.

Ichigo se gratta le dessus de la tête avec confusion. Le rouquin et ses trois amis regardaient l'immortel avec un regard interrogatif, mais ce fut Ichigo qui se fit le porte-parole, « Hum, pas de problème…mais c'est quoi ta Resurr— c'que tu viens de dire? »

Hidan roula les yeux. « Ma vraie forme, mon vrai pouvoir, espèce de gamin idiot! Tiens-toi à jour dans tes infos! », s'écria-t-il juste avant qu'Harribel n'apparaisse à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Par simple réflexe, l'immortel tourna sur lui-même pour lui faire face tout en balayant l'air autour de lui pour la frapper. Il manqua cependant son coup puisque la femme avait utilisé le Sonido pour esquiver l'attaque; elle réapparut aux côtés de ses trois Fracción, « Oh non, dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, salope! Personne n'a le droit de me surprendre par derrière sans me poignarder pour leurs efforts! C'est quoi l'idée? Tu penses que j'vais juste te laisser partir comme ça? »

Sung-Sun regarda l'importante blessure de sa maîtresse et mit une main devant sa bouche, choquée, « Harribel-sama, votre bras—! »

« —Pourra être guérit lorsque nous serons rentrées au Hueco Mundo. », coupa stoïquement la blonde. « Il est l'heure de partir. »

« Déjà, Harribel-chan? » Naruto apparut dans le ciel aux côtés d'Hidan. « Et dire qu'on a même pas eu le temps de se parler. Je suis déçu. », se plaignit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Hidan essaya de faire un pas vers l'avant pour aller se venger de l'Espada, mais l'ordre de Naruto l'arrêta net, « Hidan, tu ne bouges _pas_. » C'est ce moment que choisit Gaara pour rejoindre la petite réunion.

« Voyons, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me battre! », s'indigna l'adorateur de Jashin. « Allez, c'est quoi le problème? »

Naruto rétrécit ses yeux, « T'as renversé la fichue voiture sur l'autoroute! T'es chanceux que j'avais pas le temps de te botter les fesses jusqu'à Karakura! La seule chose qui t'a sauvé, c'est qu'on a dû se sauver des flics. Trop de questions à répondre pour une voiture qui n'a même pas été louée avec mon vrai nom… »

Voyant l'énervement du blond, Hidan fit quelques pas vers l'arrière. Il n'était pas dans son gigai; Naruto pouvait le tuer sous cette forme, « Ah…bon…okay, j'ai rien dit alors… »

« Nous nous reverrons, Uzumaki Naruto. », intervint Harribel. « Nous n'avions pas tort de te considérer comme un menace à éradiquer. » Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Gaara. La femme inclina alors la tête en signe de respect, mouvement que reproduisit Gaara, retournant le sentiment, « Toi et tes alliés êtes vraiment...intéressants. » Avec ces mots de salutation, un Garganta apparut derrière l'Espada et ses Fracción.

Naruto regarda le portail se refermer et soupira lorsqu'il tourna les yeux pour voir à quoi ressemblait son environnement. L'endroit, son petit coin de paradis, était complètement détruit, mais qui s'y intéressait à part lui? Personne…la vie était tellement injuste. « Eh bien, beau travail, mon équipe de choc. », dit-il, faisant référence à Hidan et à Gaara, les deux anciens shinobi. Il se laissa descendre jusqu'au sol et atterrit très proche de Tatsuki. Si proche en fait, qu'elle fut forcée de faire un pas vers l'arrière. « As-tu touché Gaara? »

Le visage de Tatsuki revêtit une expression de surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié le test avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblerait que Naruto s'en souvenait encore. Elle avait combattu Gaara pendant trois heures et elle n'était même pas passée proche de le toucher _une seule fois_. Baissant les yeux, elle secoua la tête, incapable de regarder son sensei dans les yeux, « Non, j'ai pas réussi…je suppose qu'il va falloir que je revois tout depuis le début, huh? »

Naruto la fixa un court instant avant de tourner la tête vers son vieil ami, « Elle ne t'a pas touché? » Gaara secoua négativement la tête. « Hmm…et qu'en est-il de la partie 'test' de l'exercice? Est-ce qu'elle a passé ou non? »

Le rouquin ignora le regard confus qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de l'Arisawa et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste à côté de Naruto, « Tatsuki a combattu un ennemi avec toutes les techniques que tu lui as enseignées jusqu'à présent. Elle n'a pas battu en retraite lorsqu'elle était confrontée à un adversaire la surpassant en tous points. Même après le test, elle est venue affronter les trois Arrancar qui menaçaient la sécurité des habitants de Karakura sans jamais abandonner. Elle aurait probablement continué son combat si ses amis n'étaient pas apparus pour lui venir en aide afin de repousser les soldats d'Aizen. »

Naruto hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers son apprentie, « Eh bien Tatsuki…si c'est la décision de Gaara, tu passes. »

« Quoi? », demanda la concernée avec un regard inexpressif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la faisait passer. « Mais je ne l'ai pas touché. Je n'ai même pas réussi à m'approcher de lui, alors comment est-ce que je pourrais passer le test? »

« Parce que tu n'étais pas_ supposée_ toucher Gaara. », expliqua Naruto comme si c'était simple comme bonjour.

Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas. Le test semblait pourtant clair. Il n'y avait pas de 'demi-point' pour avoir bien combattu; soit elle passait, soit elle ne passait pas. Si Tatsuki n'avait pas réussi à toucher l'Arrancar, alors pourquoi avait-elle passé le test? C'était étrange, « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Tu viens juste de dire que son test était de frapper Gaara. T'es vraiment un gars bizarre, Naruto. »

Le blond rigola, « Je lui ai donné une tâche impossible. » Lorsqu'il vit le regard confus présent sur le visage de tous sauf sur ceux des deux autres anciens ninjas, il décida qu'il ferait sûrement mieux d'élaborer un peu plus, « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est difficile de toucher Gaara s'il ne veut pas être touché? Seuls les plus rapides, les plus forts, ou quelqu'un avec une quantité démente de trucs, tactiques et feintes dans son arsenal pourrait avoir la moindre chance de passer son bouclier de sable quand il est dans son gigai. » Il leva sa main et laissa son index, majeur et annuaire dépliés. Il commença alors à les plier un après l'autre, un doigt étant plié seulement lorsqu'il avait donné le critère qui manquait à Tatsuki, « Tatsuki a beau être très rapide pour une humaine, elle n'est pas suffisamment vite pour semer le sable de Gaara. Elle n'est pas suffisamment forte physiquement pour simplement frapper à travers son bouclier de sable. Et en plus, je ne lui ai enseigné que les ninjutsu les plus basiques qui existent, et aucun d'entre eux n'a la moindre chance d'avoir un effet sur Gaara même dans son sommeil. En tous cas, ils n'auraient pas un effet suffisant pour permettre à Tatsuki de le prendre par surprise afin de le toucher. »

Orihime ne comprenait plus…en fait, elle ne comprenait plus rien depuis que Naruto avait dit que son amie passait son examen, « Alors…dans ce cas, à quoi servait le test? »

Le blond mit une main sur l'épaule son élève, « Si tu t'étais dit que c'était impossible, si tu avais arrêté avant que Gaara ne t'en donne l'ordre…j'aurais immédiatement arrêté de t'entraîner. Le test n'était là que pour m'assurer que tu avais la motivation nécessaire pour continuer même quand mon enseignement deviendrait plus exigeant. Au moins, même si tu avais abandonné, tu aurais eu les quelques trucs que je t'ai déjà appris pour t'aider à survivre à ce qui s'en vient. » Le visage de l'immortel devint alors encore plus sérieux, « Tatsuki-chan, je peux faire des miracles avec à peu près n'importe qui. Je peux te rendre immensément forte peu importe qui tu es. Peu importe à quel point tu es bonne ou mauvaise au départ, si tu suis mon entraînement à la lettre, peu de personnes pourront te battre. Mais il y a une seule chose que je ne peux absolument pas entraîner, et cette chose est un lâche. Tu as besoin de courage et de persévérance pour faire ce que je vais te faire faire. »

Voilà…c'était ça le vrai but du test! Ce n'était pas une mesure de son niveau d'habileté, c'était une mesure de sa détermination. Si elle s'était plaint que c'était injuste, ou si elle avait abandonné en plein milieu, elle aurait échoué. C'était aussi simple que ça. « Alors… », commença Tatsuki avec espoir.

« Comme je viens de le dire, tu passes. », confirma Naruto avec un sourire. « Et comme on avait convenu, t'as le droit à un nouveau jutsu…Gaara? », continua-t-il, s'attendant à ce que son ami lance le rouleau qu'il lui avait confié avant son départ.

Gaara haussa les épaules et désigna ses habits d'un geste de la main, « Le rouleau est sur mon gigai, je ne l'ai pas présentement, Naruto. »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête du blond, le moment magique étant brisé, « Oh…tu lui donneras quand tu seras de retour dans ton gigai dans ce cas. Hidan et moi on doit partir. »

« Pourquoi? », questionna Ichigo. Les deux immortels venaient tout juste de revenir et il fallait déjà qu'ils repartent?

Hidan prit un air penaud et Naruto foudroya du regard son ancien ennemi avant de répondre au shinigami remplaçant, « À cause du manque de compétence en conduite de route de _quelqu'un_, on a manqué notre vol alors on doit aller à l'aéroport pour obtenir d'autres billets pour le prochain avion qui décolle. Et il faut qu'on s'assure de ne pas manquer ce vol _aussi_. » Il re-foudroya Hidan du regard et ce dernier se cacha derrière Gaara avec un sourire amusé. « _Je_ conduis cette fois, Hidan. », affirma-t-il en grognant faiblement.

« Putain, t'es vraiment susceptible, gamin-Uzumaki… »

XxxXxxX

Yoruichi était assise sur le toit d'un édifice et elle ne portait pas de chandail ni de veste; le seul vêtement qu'elle portait à ce moment était ses pantalons, ce qui fait qu'elle était à moitié nue dehors. C'était au moins la nuit alors les probabilités que quelqu'un la voit étaient faibles. Urahara était juste derrière elle, en train de bander…

...

en train de bander les blessures que la femme avait reçues durant son combat contre Tousen, bien évidemment. Le scientifique eut un immense sourire lorsqu'il eut fini son travail. « Alors tu ne vas pas aller faire une petite baise rapide avec ton petit copain avant qu'il ne parte? », essaya-t-il de la taquiner.

Yoruichi se contenta de sourire, sans pour autant se retourner, « Voyons…Naruto doit partir le plus tôt qu'il peut. Et de toute façon, pour nous ça n'existe pas une 'petite baise rapide'. Si on commence, on ne voudra pas arrêter avant demain matin. » Elle soupira, « Et si on fait ça, il va revenir plus tard de l'endroit où il doit aller, ce qui veut dire qu'il manquerait encore plus d'école. »

« T'es tellement responsable Yoruichi… », s'amusa le marchand avant de devenir sérieux. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de nos adversaires? »

Yoruichi leva les yeux vers le ciel, ignorant la lune et se concentrant plutôt sur l'endroit où le premier Garganta avait ouvert plus tôt, « Je pense qu'on a énormément de travail à faire. Ils sont venus sur notre territoire de la même façon que nous sommes allés sur le leur. Ils voulaient probablement nous faire savoir qu'ils peuvent venir ici aussi facilement que nous on peut aller là-bas, sauf que nous, il n'y a personne pour nous donner du renfort. Je me demande combien de temps ça prendrait pour que le Seireitei réponde à une attaque surprise contre nous. Je ne sais pas s'ils seraient suffisamment rapides. »

« Oh oh! », s'exclama Urahara avec un ton intéressé. « J'ai l'impression qu'un voyage à la Soul Society se prépare…mais je suppose qu'il y a des choses que je peux faire ici, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Yoruichi ricana, « Je ne m'en fais _jamais_ pour toi, Kisuke. Tu le sais déjà. »

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que se termine cet assemblement de combats. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop ennuyés par les différents protagonistes..?<p>

Allez...je veux savoir...combien d'entre vous ont eu une pensée un peu perverse lors de la dernière scène au moment où Kisuke est en traine de bander les blessures de Yoruichi? Je suis vraiment curieuse ^^

Comme certains lecteurs de "Une arme scellée" le savent déjà, je risque de prendre un peu de retard en ce qui a trait à la publication de "Entre deux mondes", et ce, pour des raisons personnelles (familiales). Je vous remercie à l'avance de votre compréhension, et je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous promette une date fixe pour la parution du chapitre 17...

D'autant plus que les auteurs que j'aime semblent tous avoir :

1) soit été victime de la purge effectuée par les modérateurs de ce site

2) soit arrêté de publier pour une période indéterminée...

Je n'ai pas le morale...


	18. Une journée bien ordinaire

Bonjour. J'ai décidé de poster le DÉBUT (ce n'est pas le chaptire au complet) du chapitre 17 pour vous montrer que je n'avais pas abandonné. Je le trouve personnellement TRÈS drôle...à vous de voir. J'espère que vous saurez me donner votre avis que j'apprécierai à sa juste valeur.

P.S. J'avais bien dit que je n'abandonnais pas, n'est-ce pas? Je m'adresse surtout à toi, «hiey». ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

Dans une pièce qui ressemblait drôlement à un laboratoire, il était possible de retrouver Urahara Kisuke. Normal, me direz-vous, puisqu'il s'agissait de son magasin...mais ce n'est qu'un détail. L'homme semblait être en train de réviser toutes les informations qu'il avait pu relever en examinant le cadavre de l'Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz. À ses côtés se trouvaient Tessai ainsi que Yoruichi. « Yep...c'est exactement ce que je pensais. », dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

« Alors? », questionna la femme, sortant en quelque sorte de sa transe. Elle était là depuis plus de deux heures. Elle n'était venu voir son ami que parce qu'elle s'ennuyait maintenant que Naruto et Hidan étaient partis à l'autre bout du monde. En plus, Gaara et les autres recrues de leur petit groupe étaient à l'école, alors elle n'avait rien à faire au QG. Elle aurait pu rester à la base avec les trois autres Arrancar qui insistaient maintenant pour rester dans le monde des vivants maintenant qu'ils avaient vu Naruto éliminer un Espada sans le moindre effort, mais elle _savait_ que passer trop longtemps en compagnie du trio d'Hollow l'aurait rendue folle. « T'as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau qui pourrait nous servir contre eux? »

Urahara se contenta d'un sourire avant de se retourner vers sa plus vieille amie, « Nope! Mais sérieusement! Naruto n'aurait pas pu laisser quelques-uns d'entre eux en vie? Tu parles d'un gras qui en fait trop! » Il nota dans un coin sombre de son esprit sa nouvelle victoire contre son amie lorsqu'il la vit littéralement tomber à la renverse. Ça faisait plaisir à Kisuke de voir qu'il parvenait même à agacer une amis aussi intime que Yoruichi.

La femme poussa un soupir alors qu'elle se relevait, « Eh bien, on est supposé aller à la Soul Society dans pas trop longtemps. Et quand je dis 'on', je veux dire 'Naruto et moi'...parce que si Hidan ou Gaara se rendait là-bas, je ne veux même pas imaginer les problèmes que ça nous causerait. » Cette affirmation était peut-être exagérée : Gaara parviendrait probablement à rester dans la Soul Society sans problème tant et aussi longtemps que Naruto et elle-même assuraient les haut gradés qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour eux... Hidan...embarquerait dans toutes sortes de troubles aussitôt qu'il aurait mis les pieds là-bas. « Alors ils restent ici au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de leur aide ou au cas où une nouvelle attaque surprise arrivait en notre absence. Parce que je connais _quelqu'un_ qui semble ne jamais combattre sans y être obligé. », finit-elle avec un regard meurtrier en direction de son ami.

L'accusé opta pour ouvrir joyeusement son éventail afin de cacher son visage derrière ce petit objet qui arrivait si aisément à énerver ses invités. « Et pourquoi est-ce que le cerveau de l'opération voudrait s'impliquer dans les combats alors qu'il y a tant de personnes qui sont prête à faire tous les combats? Le monde est rempli de monsieur-muscle, mais il n'y a pas énormément de scientifiques! », s'amusa-t-il avec jubilation, essayant de s'attirer le courroux de Yoruichi. « Et de toute façon, ma chère Yoruichi...tout cet entraînement que tu as fait avec Naruto et ce petit combat contre Tousen t'ont fait du bien, parce que je pense que tu commençais à être en mauvaise for—»

« —Tais-toi immédiatement. », coupa Yoruichi avec une amabilité feinte et un sourire trompeur. « Parce que si tu penses que je suis en mauvaise forme, comment te décrirais-tu toi-même? »

Tessai aimait bien son patron, mais il n'était pas fou non plus; il avait depuis un petit moment déjà quitté le laboratoire, laissant les deux ex capitaines ensemble.

« Allons, il ne faut pas s'énerver Yoruichi... », essaya de raisonner le scientifique blond. Peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin en parlant du poids de la femme? En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il semblerait puisque chaque pas qu'Urahara faisait vers l'arrière était invariablement suivi par un pas vers l'avant de Yoruichi, « Il y a tout plein d'équipement fragile ici. Tu ne voudrais pas risquer de détruire toutes nos informations sur les Arrancar, n'est-ce pas? » Il poussa un petit soupire soulagé lorsque la femme cessa de s'approcher de lui.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque la noble disparut à l'aide du Shunpo. Elle réapparut derrière son ami et mit une main sur l'épaule de l'homme plutôt excentrique, le dirigeant de force vers la sortie du laboratoire avec un grand sourire sur le visage, « T'as raison, Kisuke. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies cet immense terrain d'entraînement sous ton magasin, tu ne trouves pas? »

Jinta et Ururu regardèrent leur patron se faire tirer à travers toute la maison avec un regard suppliant à leur égard. Ururu se tourna vers Tessai qui faisait tout son possible pour faire comme s'il ne remarquait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. « Est-ce que Yoruichi-san va faire du mal à Monsieur Urahara? », demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

« Nope. » La réponse venait dudit scientifique lui-même qui se tenait derrière l'inquiète Ururu. Un sourire dément étirait le visage du blond tandis qu'il pointait en direction de l'endroit où était partie la femme aux cheveux mauve, « Yoruichi a simplement l'un de mes gigai portatif— »

« Oh, Kisuke...! », résonna la voix de la femme susmentionnée. Sa voix était chantante et elle semblait _beaucoup_ trop joyeuse pour que ce soit naturel, « Je viens de remarquer que ta petite copie ne peut pas vraiment supporter beaucoup de dégâts...tu es beaucoup plus résistant en personne. »

Le scientifique compléta sa phrase qui avait été coupée par l'intervention de Yoruichi, « —et elle n'attrapera jamais le vrai moi. » Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, Urahara prit ses jambes à son coup et s'élança à l'extérieur du magasin, « Bon sang, j'aimerais vraiment être capable de faire cette technique que Naruto fait avec la bûche! »

XxxXxxX

Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime et Tatsuki étaient assis sur le toit de leur école. Ils profitaient de leur heure de repas pour parler à propos des évènements qui s'étaient récemment déroulés. « Alors c'étaient eux les Arrancar dont nous a parlé Naruto. », déclara Ichigo en fronça les sourcils. « Ils étaient aussi fort qu'il a dit qu'ils étaient. Surtout la femme blonde. », continua-t-il, se remémorant l'arrivée d'Harribel. L'immortel n'avait vraiment pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait parlé de la nouvelle menace. Il était clair qu'Aizen n'était pas simplement resté assis à attendre que ses ennemis soient prêts à l'affronter.

D'un autre côté, Tatsuki avait une réaction différente de celle de son ami d'enfance. Plutôt que d'être nerveuse comme Ichigo l'était, elle était encore plus motivée qu'avant et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son professeur, « Je veux que Naruto-sensei revienne pour que je puisse enfin apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Je n'ai pas encore assez de puissance pour combattre ces 'Arrancar'. »

« Mais tu t'en es quand même très bien sorti, Tatsuki-chan! », intervint gaiement Orihime. « Tu as quasiment réussi à battre une de nos adversaires. Si les deux autres n'avaient pas été là, je suis certaine que tu aurais gagné! »

Pour sa part, Uryuu ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à assister à ces petites 'réunions'. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs lors de son combat contre Kurotsuchi Mayuri dans le Seireitei, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour un combat. Malgré tout, peut-être que son point de vue pourrait être profitable pour ses amis, « Ichigo? Tu dis que Naruto assure connaître un moyen pour que tu puisses t'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas? Il est évident qu'il se bat contre les mêmes ennemis que nous alors ça ne serait pas à son avantage de t'induire en erreur. »

Naruto avait complètement botté le derrière d'Ichigo lors de leur petite confrontation sur la colline lorsque le Kurosaki avait voulu trouvé la réponse à sa question. Et l'adolescent roux savait que l'immortel ne l'avait pas affronté à pleine puissance même pour contenir son Hollow. Ichigo le savait parce que Naruto avait utilisé encore plus de Reiatsu pour détruire cet étrange Arrancar qui avait attaqué son QG. Ça en devenait absurde. Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de gars qui manipulait les autres pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'il voulait. Il était plus le genre de gars qui te disait ce qui était le mieux pour toi avant de te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce qu'il te disait. Sa manière de donner des conseils était _immensément_ plus franche que les jeux d'esprit d'Urahara...Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui rappeler pourquoi il faisait plus confiance à Urahara qu'à Naruto?

Chad profita du silence de son ami roux pour prendre la parole, « Je pense que tu devrais suivre le conseil de Naruto, Ichigo. Tu es le plus fort parmi nous. Si quelqu'un peut aider pendant la guerre qui se prépare, c'est toi. » Le grand mexicain ajouta alors un autre argument, « Et tu ne seras pas le seul à l'entraîner. Je ne resterai pas assis, les bras croisés, à ne rien faire. Je dois devenir plus fort moi aussi. »

Entendre tout le monde présent affirmer qu'ils allaient allé voir Naruto pour obtenir son aide fit apparaître une veine d'agacement sur la tête de Tatsuki, « Attendez une petite minute! Vous allez tous demander de l'aide à Naruto-sensei pour votre entraînement? C'est pas juste! Vous avez tous vos pouvoirs particuliers, mais moi j'ai rien! Et en plus vous voulez qu'il vous enseigne encore plus de choses? Il est le seul qui peut m'enseigner comment utiliser mon énergie. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de créer de fausses copies de moi-même, changer de place avec des choses et me transformer en d'autres personnes! »

« Les bases peuvent être mortelles entre de bonnes mains, Tatsuki-chan. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que Naruto se tenait sur le dessus de la clôture entourant le toit de leur école. « Naruto! », s'exclamèrent en cœur tous les adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde ressenti la présence du blond.

« Oui, moi. », affirma l'immortel avant de sauter en bas de la clôture pour atterrir près du regroupement d'amis. « Je suis de retour de mon petit voyage et je suis venu apporter mon cadeau pour ma mignonne petite élève. »

« Comment t'es monté ici sans que personne ne te voit? », s'intéressa Uryuu.

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, un regard blasé affiché sur le visage. « Ninja. », se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton morne. « Je croyais que c'était clair. Je vous l'ai déjà dit un million de fois. »

De son côté, Tatsuki se foutait royalement de comment son sensei était monté sur le toit. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était la partie où il disait qu'il avait un cadeau pour elle. « Quel genre de cadeau est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que c'est cool? Allez, Naruto-sensei! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez rapporté? », questionna-t-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de l'interpellé. Elle était clairement excitée de voir ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Naruto dut retenir un petit rire amusé devant l'exubérance de son élève, « Calme-toi, Tatsuki-chan. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose d'intéressant étant donné que ton physique ne te permettrait pas vraiment d'utiliser une épée ou quelque chose comme ça. Et comme tous tes adversaires ou presque vont avoir un quelconque type d'arme... » Il vit les yeux de l'adolescente s'illuminer à la simple pensée de ce qu'il lui réservait. « Regarde-moi ça! », s'exclama l'immortel en sortant un rouleau puis en invoquant une arme dans un nuage de fumée. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, une paire de lames ayant l'apparence de jointures en cuivre et dont l'extrémité était prolongée par une lame dentelée apparut. « Dis bonjour aux trench knives! » Tatsuki couina de bonheur devant les deux armes avant de les arracher des mains du blond, les enfilant pour essayer quelques coups de poings. Elle ne le savait pas, mais il s'agissait de deux armes dans lesquelles on pouvait 'pousser' du chakra. Ces lames appartenaient auparavant au sensei de l'équipe dix avec laquelle Naruto avait grandi : Asuma.

Ichigo fixait son amie d'enfance avec une expression stupéfaite, « Est-ce que Tatsuki vient tout juste de _couiner_? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu faire un son pareil depuis que je la connais. Même pas une seule fois... »

C'est ce moment que Naruto sortit son cellulaire de sa poche. « Et c'est comme ça qu'on se trouve des nouvelles sonneries! », dit-il en tenant son téléphone avant de faire rejouer l'enregistrement de Tatsuki en train de couiner d'allégresse. « Mais peut-être que je devrais mettre ça comme bruit pour mes messages textes entrants? Ouais, parce que quand quelqu'un prend la peine de m'appeler pour me parler en personne, ça veut la plupart du temps dire que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. »

Tatsuki arrêta de s'émerveiller devant ses nouvelles armes et se retourna pour foudroyer Naruto du regard. « Supprimez ça, sensei. » Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse une quelconque preuve qu'elle avait déjà fait un tel son quitter le toit. Elle avait une réputation à conserver!

« Nope. », répondit Naruto, amusé. « Bon, maintenant, redonne-moi les trench knives. » Il souleva un sourcil lorsqu'elle se mit dos à lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre les armes tout en lui tirant la langue. « Voyons Tatsuki-chan. Tu ne peux pas transporter des armes à l'école pour le reste de la journée. »

Elle grogna et tendit une de ses mains vers le blond, « Oui je peux. Donnez-moi le rouleau dans lequel ils étaient scellés. Je sais comment les faire sortir de là. » Naruto fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et lui lança le rouleau, et elle démontra à tous à quel point elle apprenait réellement rapidement en scellant les deux couteaux dans un petit nuage de fumée. Elle apprenait les bases extrêmement rapidement, mais Naruto supposait que c'était en lien avec le fait qu'elle avait déjà reçu une formation de combat et qu'elle était plus ou moins habituée à apprendre de nouvelles techniques. « Et voilà! Alors sensei? Vous êtes impressionné? », s'exclama l'adolescente en montrant le rouleau dans lequel elle venait de sceller les deux armes.

Naruto roula les yeux, « Oui, je suis très impressionné...par moi-même. Tout ce que tu viens de prouver, c'est que je suis le meilleur sensei de toute la création. » Il se tourna alors vers les autres étudiants qui étaient sur le toit, « Alors inclinez-vous tous devant le seigneur Uzumaki Naruto! Le plus grand sage que l'univers ait jamais connu! » Il fit alors une grande pose théâtrale un peu excessive.

« ...Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. », répondit Ichigo avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. « _Sérieusement! C'et le gars qui a botté les fesses de mon Hollow intérieur? J'ai définitivement besoin de m'entraîner!_ » Avec cette pensée en tête, le rouquin leva la main, un peu mal à l'aise, « Hum, tu sais, à propos de cet entraînement dont tu parlais l'autre jour... »

Naruto lui coupa la parole en agitant négligemment sa main en direction du Kurosaki, « Ouais ouais, j'vais t'y conduire quand la journée sera finie. Mais tu ferais mieux d'être prêt. » Avec ce dernier conseil, Naruto sauta sur la clôture entourant le toit. Démontrant son grand sens de l'équilibre, il se retourna tout en étant sur le dessus de la clôture pour faire face aux cinq adolescents, « Okay, alors on se revoit plus tard. Tatsuki, l'entraînement habituel recommencera à l'heure normale aujourd'hui et comme toujours, tout le monde est invité. Mais je risque d'être un peu en retard parce que je dois aller arranger tous les petits détails pour que notre cher rouquin se fasse botter les fesses. » Il arrêta abruptement de parler, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, « Ichigo, oublie la dernière chose que—...En fait, tu peux t'en souvenir parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu _vas_ te faire botter le derrière. Que tu le saches ou non ne fera pas de différence. »

« Attends! », l'arrêta Orihime avant qu'il ne puisse sauter en pas du toit. « Tu ne vas pas en classe? »

Naruto secoua la tête, « Pas question. J'ai déjà manqué plus de la moitié de la journée. Je ne vais pas aller dans la salle de classe pour me faire réprimander par une femme qui n'a même pas un centième de mon âge! L'école c'est pour les idiots! Salut! » Et il sauta finalement en bas de l'école, laissant les adolescents derrière lui.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pour un moment avant que Chad ne se lève, « Je suis content d'avoir rencontré Naruto...parce qu'il me fait me sentir normal comparé à lui. »

XxxXxxX

Pour plusieurs, Gaara était l'homme le plus réfléchi et posé qui soit. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il s'enrage et avec cette colère venait la mort de quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, il était aussi docile qu'un chaton, sauf si vous essayiez de le tuer. Et même là, un ennemi recevrait une certaine forme de pitié de la part de l'Arrancar. Le seul moyen de _vraiment_ l'enrager désormais était de s'en prendre à ce qu'il considérait comme sa « famille ».

Mais malgré tout ça...la prochaine fois que Naruto partait faire une excursion de quelque sorte qu'il soit, il l'accompagnait définitivement. La raison derrière cette décision catégorique était les trois étranges Arrancar qui avaient, semble-t-il, trouvé le moyen de le faire devenir fou. Bien sûr, il était probablement le seul qui avait la capacité physique et mentale de les supporter du vendredi au mardi comme il venait de le faire. Hidan les auraient probablement tués...dans les environs du vendredi midi.

L'ancien shinobi était assis sur le terrain d'entraînement sous le QG de Naruto, son sable entourant Dondochakka, Pesche, et même la petite Nel. « Je crois que nous devrions planter quelques fleurs ici. Je pense que le terrain d'entraînement est beaucoup trop semblable à celui d'Urahara-san. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez tous les trois? », demanda-t-il au trio d'Arrancar capturé. C'était sans compter le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas répondre parce que Gaara s'était assuré de bien recouvrir leur bouche avec son sable.

« Hey! Le rat du sable! T'es là? », résonna la voix d'Hidan. Naruto et lui devaient probablement être revenus de l'endroit où ils étaient allés. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça devait être bien pour avoir mis le fervent religieux dans une humeur si joyeuse.

« Oui, Hidan, je suis ici. », répondit l'ancien jinchuriki en relâchant les trois captifs puisqu'il était sûr qu'être emprisonnés dans un sarcophage de sable pour plus d'une heure devait leur avoir appris d'être plus calme en sa présence. Il y avait une limite aux hurlements et aux magouilles un peu louche qu'il pouvait supporter, et cette limite avait été atteinte —et dépassée. « Est-ce que vous avez retenu votre leçon? », s'informa-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête unanime en réponse. Et le silence. « Bien. »

Hidan apparut sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il tenait une massive jarre semblant avoir été modelée à partir de l'image d'une gourde, « Hey! Est-ce que c'est à toi, cette connerie? Uzumaki dit que c'est l'cas! Mais veux-tu me dire c'que tu fous avec un putain de truc géant comme ça? »

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, une expression de pure surprise apparut sur le visage de Gaara, « Est-ce ce que vous êtes partis chercher? Ma jarre de quand j'étais un ninja? »

« Si tu l'dis. », dit l'immortel avec un haussement d'épaules. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de l'ancien Kazekage et laissa tomber la jarre au sol, « Gamin-Uzumaki m'a forcé à l'accompagner chez Urahara pour que ta gourde de sable devienne comme mon pic et que tu puisses sortir de ton gigai avec. Il a dit "Il faut qu'il puisse se défendre lui-même si jamais le pire venait à arriver" ou une merde comme ça, j'sais plus trop, j'écoutais pas. » Il pointa en direction du bouchon qui reposait au sommet de la jarre, bouchon qui était maintenant marqué d'une espèce de dessin en forme de crâne. Exactement le même dessin qui était présent au bas de la lance d'Hidan.

Gaara était content. Il pouvait conserver immensément plus de sable à l'intérieur de sa jarre pour se défendre lorsqu'il était dans son gigai. Il pouvait même l'apporter à l'école, il n'avait qu'à dire que c'était un héritage de son oncle décédé ou quelque chose du genre. Avec un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, il parviendrait sans aucun doute à trouver une bonne histoire pour justifier le fait qu'il avait besoin de la trimballer même à l'école.

Hidan se mit à marcher en rond autour de Gaara qui était encore en train de s'émerveiller devant le fait qu'il avait finalement retrouvé sa jarre. L'immortel prit la parole, « Putain que l'voyage était cool! C'était dans le désert et j'déteste le désert, mais quand on est arrivé à la petite planque d'Uzumaki...c'était trop malade, j'te dis! Des pièges à trois couches et toute cette merde. Et en plus, quand on est entré dans son armurerie...l'endroit était tellement plein que j'croyais qu'on était dans un de ces magasins grande-surface dont tout le monde parle. » L'homme tourna alors la tête pour regarder le trio d'Arrancar excentriques qui étaient encore présents dans la pièce, « Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici? »

« On habite ici maintenant. », répondit Pesche avec gaieté...avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse parce que le Reiatsu de l'homme aux cheveux gris s'était mis à grimper en flèche. « Hum...j'voulais dire...On profite de votre hospitalité jusqu'à ce que les affaires se calment au Hueco Mundo...? », tenta l'Arrancar avec un petit rire nerveux.

Hidan hocha la tête avec raideur, « C'est c'que j'pensais. »

Naruto choisit ce moment précis pour entrer sur le terrain d'entraînement, sandwich à la main. « Hidan, arrête de menacer les personnes que tu sais que tu peux tuer. », réprimanda-t-il comme on le ferait à un enfant, avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas. « T'as vu ces Arrancar l'autre jour. Comment est-ce que tu penses que ces trois-là pourraient survivre au Hueco Mundo avec Aizen chassant tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de son armée? Ce gars, j'pense qu'il s'appelait "L'abeille aime pas l'eau"(1) ou quelque chose comme ça. Celui avec les cheveux roses...Il a essayé de kidnapper Nel directement sous notre nez. Imagine ce qui se passerait s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Hueco Mundo. » Il ressentit alors un petit poids percuter ses jambes, perturbant son équilibre.

« Mais Naruto-aniki a sauvé Nel! », s'exclama ladite Nel, serrant fort les tibias du blond dans un câlin-de-la-mort-qui-tue. « Naruto-aniki peut battre tous les méchants parce que Naruto-aniki a battu un Espada! »

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné, « Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr si je peux vraiment battre tous les—. En fait, oublie ça...j'ai pas besoin d'être modeste. Je suis le meilleur. » Il éclata alors d'un rire rappelant étrangement ceux que faisait Jiraiya lorsqu'il était encore vivant. L'immortel se pencha et mit la petite Arrancar sur ses épaules, forçant un rire à s'échapper de la bouche de la fillette.

Hidan fixa le blond avec une veine proéminente sur le front, « Gamin-Uzumaki! On s'occupe pas d'une garderie! Tu comptes les laisser rester ici? Mais regarde-les! On dirait quasiment qu'ils sont aussi à leur place ici qu'un poisson l'est dans un putain de volcan! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire d'utile dans un combat, hein? Tout c'qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est de m'énerver et de quasiment se faire tuer! »

Gaara marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux côtés d'Hidan et décida d'intervenir. « Je crois qu'ils ont prouvé qu'ils pouvaient faire d'excellents appâts, ce qui nous permet d'attaquer nos adversaires par surprise...Un tel sort semble cependant un peu trop cruel même pour eux. En passant, merci de m'avoir rendu ma jarre, Naruto. », finit-il en inclinant la tête en direction de son ami de longue date.

« Hey! », protesta Dondochakka de manière véhémente. « On n'est pas inutile, pour sûr! On a des tonnes d'informations sur des choses à Las Noches que vous ne savez pas! »

Cette déclaration attira l'attention complète et totale des trois shinobi. Gaara leur avait parlé d'une forteresse, mais toutes les informations qu'il avait étaient _totalement_ dépassées, étant bien trop vieilles pour être précises et toujours exactes. Et comme le dit le dicton, "Pas d'informations est mieux que de fausses informations". Et Naruto et Hidan...ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu à ladite forteresse, alors ils ne pouvaient absolument rien savoir à son propos. Si Dondochakka ne les faisait pas marcher avec son affirmation et qu'il détenait véritablement de telles informations...suffit de dire que le trio d'Arrancar avait le potentiel de devenir immensément précieux. La prochaine expédition au Hueco Mundo ne serait peut-être pas conduite au hasard. Bon sang, avec un peu de chance, les trois Arrancar connaissaient suffisamment l'endroit pour leur faire une carte rudimentaire ou quelque chose du genre. Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Naruto se tourna alors vers Hidan, Nel toujours bien perchée sur ses épaules. « Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut être gentil avec les personnes qu'on rencontre, Hidan. », enseigna le blond alors que Nel hochait vivement la tête. « Ce n'est pas simplement parce que c'est parfois la bonne chose à faire. C'est aussi parce que, des fois, les gens que tu aides finissent par t'aider en retour. Et regarde-nous maintenant! On a des guides! » Il enleva Nel de ses épaules en la tenant par les aisselles avant de la tendre à bout de bras en direction de l'autre immortel, « Et en plus, on a une mignonne petit mascotte! Ça c'est c'que j'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups! » Nel rigola alors qu'elle était pendue au bout des bras du blond. Elle répétait constamment "deux coups".

« J'te jure, gamin-Uzumaki. T'es beaucoup trop sensible. », critiqua Hidan d'un ton défait. Si Naruto ne voulait pas les mettre à la porte...le fait était que les trois Arrancar n'auraient pas à quitter l'endroit parce que c'était bel et bien l'argent de Naruto qui avait acheté l'édifice. L'immortel déprimé se retrouva alors avec la petite Nel enfoncée dans ses bras, « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, gamin-Uzumaki? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'veux pas lui toucher! C'est répugnant! Reprends-la, j'vais vomir! »

« J'dois aller rencontrer monsieur J'ai-un-Hollow-intérieur-et-je-l'accepte-enfin pour le laisser chez ses baby-sitters. », répondit Naruto, référant à l'entraînement d'Ichigo avec les Vizard. « Je serai de retour dans pas trop longtemps. Gaara, assure-toi que Tatsuki soit bien échauffée lorsque je reviendrai. Et Hidan, je veux que tu emmènes ces trois-là chez Urahara. Ce scientifique paresseux va travailler tant et aussi longtemps qu'il fait partie de cette équipe. » Il disparut alors littéralement, quittant le terrain d'entraînement sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de protester.

« Il veut que j'y aille maintenant? », s'indigna Hidan. Il connaissait pertinemment la réponse —oui— alors la question n'en était qu'une rhétorique. Parfois, il aurait souhaité que Naruto le laisse moisir dans sa maudite forêt parce qu'il détestait vraiment son nouveau patron...encore plus que Pain à l'époque de l'Akatsuki. Il leva Nel jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau, et il lui donna un regard perçant, « S'lut. Quoi d'neuf? » La petite Arrancar se mit alors à pleurer et à crier dans ses oreilles, « Jashin-sama...J'déteste tellement mon travail... » Il tourna alors la tête vers Gaara et le foudroya du regard, « Et toi! J'suis sûr que t'adores me voir coincé avec eux, hein? »

L'interpellé ne réagit pas à cette déclaration alors qu'il ramassait sa jarre afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre dans le QG au-dessus de leur tête, voulant aller la préparer pour la transporter plus aisément dans le futur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se fut un peu éloigné d'Hidan et des trois autres Arrancar qu'il répondit, « Tu peux considérer ça comme étant le karma. N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui essayait de nous tuer Naruto et moi il y a si longtemps... » Si quelqu'un du clan Yamanaka avait lu les pensées du rouquin à ce moment précis, ce Yamanaka serait probablement tombé dans l'état de stupéfaction le plus profond jamais expérimenté par un être humain, « _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid..._ »

XxxXxxX

Naruto se trouvait devant l'entrepôt qu'il avait maintenant depuis longtemps identifié comme étant la résidence de quelques-uns de ses amis. Avec lui se trouvait Ichigo qui était déjà en mode shinigami. L'adolescent donnait un regard sceptique à l'édifice. « Eh bien nous y voilà, gamin. Ton premier pas vers la gloire. », déclara théâtralement le blond avec un geste grandiloquent en direction du building.

« Vraiment? », questionna le rouquin en penchant sa tête sur le côté, un peu comme s'il allait voir quelque chose qui lui échappait avec un nouvel angle. « Il n'y a l'air de rien avoir à l'intérieur. »

« Ah ouais? Et est-ce que tu pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans le petit magasin d'Urahara la première fois que tu y es allé? », contra Naruto avec un air ennuyé.

Ichigo hocha la tête, « Hm, bon point. » Il claqua des mains, motivé pour commencer ce fameux entraînement, « Parfait, j'suis prêt! C'est parti. » Il reçut alors un tout petit morceau de papier de la part de l'immortel. Ce papier semblait plutôt vieilli et...est-ce que c'était du sang qu'il voyait? Quelques parties avaient été raturées et son nom avait été inscrit par-dessus l'ancien texte, « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Naruto? »

« C'est le mot de passe que tu dois dire pour entrer. », répondit le blond avec un sourire de mauvais augure qui échappa malheureusement à l'attention d'Ichigo parce qu'il était en train de lire. « Tu n'as qu'à crier cette phrase aussi fort que tu peux et les portes s'ouvriront. Tu ne pourras pas commencer ton entraînement avant. » Le jinchuriki fit un _large_ pas sur le côté et détourna le regard pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il préférait fixer la porte pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, « Vas-y, gamin. »

Ichigo leva un sourcil mais fit tel que Naruto le lui ordonnait, « Mon nom est Kurosaki Ichigo et je suis venu pour botter les fesses à des rejets des shinigami! Mettez-vous en ligne et je vous promets que ce ne sera pas long. » Le roux se tourna alors vers Naruto avec un regard interrogateur, « Mais c'est quoi ça? Un mot de passe ou un défi? »

Le sourire amusé de Naruto aurait pu fendre son visage en deux, « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit quand je l'ai vu la première fois. La beauté de la chose, c'est que c'est un savant mélange des deux. » L'imposante porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit alors, « Tiens-toi prêt, Ichi— » Une sandale sembla foncer avec une volonté propre directement en plein visage de Naruto. Cette action fut suivit par une Hiyori en colère sautant dehors et enfonçant ses deux pieds directement sur le nez de l'immortel.

Ichigo fut alors contraint de regarder une minuscule petite fille blonde en train de battre à mort le gars le plus fort qu'il connaissait. Le Kurosaki décida après un moment d'intervenir parce qu'il était certain que ça ne devait pas être bon pour la santé de manger autant d'asphalte, « Hum...hey! J'me disais que — » Il fut alors gelé sur place, pétrifié par le regard meurtrier que la blonde lui avait donné. Heureusement, elle retourna son attention sur l'immortel, « Oublie ça, j'vais juste attendre ici... »

Elle agrippa Naruto par le col de son chandail et le souleva du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au même niveau que ses yeux. Le jinchuriki reprit à ce moment ses esprits et grogna avec agacement, « Et pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce de dérangée mentale? C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi. Vas lui botter les fesses à _lui_! »

« Tu l'as obligé à le dire, idiot! », s'exclama Hiyori avant que les deux ne se donnent un coup de tête, fracassant leur front contre celui de l'autre. « J'suis pas stupide, c'est mot pour mot ce que t'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré! »

« J'vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières, n'est-ce pas? "Comment être un bon hôte 101", aussi connu sous le nom de "J'vais te botter les fesses, espèce de petite face de requin!". »

« Quand tu veux, espèce de tête de pissenlit! »

Ichigo leva une main et essaya d'intervenir, « Hey, à propos de mon entraîn— »

« Tais-toi et attends, on est occupé! », hurlèrent simultanément Naruto et Hiyori avant de recommencer à se battre, cette fois en essayant de boucher la bouche de l'autre avec leur poing pour l'empêcher de parler.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de regarder un homme vieux de plus de 20 000 ans agir comme un enfant, Ichigo décida de profiter du spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'un homme blond portant un petit chapeau n'apparaisse de nulle part. Le blond passa alors cinq minutes à regarder la scène avec le Kurosaki avant de perdre patience, « Alors, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils ont commencé? » Ichigo se contenta de secouer la tête, ne sachant pas lui-même combien de temps s'était écoulé. « Bah, c'est pas grave. J'sais comment les arrêter. » Il éleva alors la voix pour que Naruto et Hiyori puissent tous deux l'entendre, « Bon sang, si on se fie à la manière dont ils se battent, leur vie sexuelle doit être atroce! »

Et tout mouvement cessa de la part des deux ennemis temporaire. Naruto, présentement couché sur le dos, tenait Hiyori à bout de bras dans les airs tandis qu'elle lui griffait le visage de sa position aérienne. Les deux blonds regardèrent Shinji avant de reporter leur attention sur leur adversaire. Naruto avait un sourire amusé alors que les traces d'ongles laissées sur son visage par la fille étaient déjà en train de disparaître, mais Hiyori semblait tout à fait enragée du commentaire de l'ancien capitaine. Naruto la lança soudainement haut dans les airs et, ignorant le cri de mort de la petite, se remit rapidement sur pieds avant de la rattraper alors qu'elle retombait vers le sol. Il la positionna sur son épaule, un peu comme s'il transportait un lourd sac. L'immortel se mit alors à marcher en direction de l'entrepôt, la fillette poussant des jurons qui en auraient fait pâlir plus d'un. « Eh bien, gamin shinigami remplaçant, tu viens ou quoi? On a pas toute la journée, tu sais? », s'informa le jinchuriki comme si de rien était et que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ichigo se contenta de le regarder avec un regard surpris et incertain jusqu'à ce que Shinji ne passe un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent pour le diriger vers le bâtiment, « Allez, viens Ichigo. Naruto nous a tout raconter à ton sujet et je pense qu'on peut t'aider avec ton petit problème de locataire. » Le Kurosaki était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir pour offrir une réponse ou ne serait-ce qu'enlever le bras de l'inconnu qui le serrait un peu trop contre lui à son goût.

La personne qui avait dit qu'il était toujours bon d'avoir un esprit ouvert et d'essayer de se faire de nouveaux amis devrait être emprisonnée sur le champ pour ce conseil plutôt inapproprié.

XxxXxxX

Quinze minutes plus tard, après que les présentations aient été faites, que la nature du Hollow intérieur d'Ichigo lui ait été expliquée, et que les problèmes qui pourraient apparaître si le Kurosaki ne suivait pas l'entraînement des Vizard avaient été abordés, Shinji était forcé d'admettre que le gamin prenait les choses beaucoup plus calmement que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Mais il était aussi possible que ça ait un lien avec le fait que Naruto l'avait littéralement battu jusqu'à ce que ça lui rentre dans la tête.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris... », commença Ichigo, assis dans une chaise au milieu de l'entrepôt alors que les autres Vizard flânaient autour, faisant ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement lorsque Naruto n'était pas là ou qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes pressants à régler. « ...Vous avez tous un Hollow intérieur comme moi, sauf que vous, vous pouvez utiliser son pouvoir sans avoir peur qu'il prenne le contrôle. »

Love fut le premier à répondre, relevant le regard de son manga pour hocher la tête vers le rouquin, « C'est parfaitement ça, p'tit. »

Avec cette confirmation, Ichigo continua, « Et vous dites aussi que si je parviens à maîtriser mon Hollow, je vais avoir une autre transformation super puissante qui me permettrait de me battre au même niveau que Naruto en un-contre-un? »

« Jamais de la vie. », s'amusa l'immortel en question en reniflant pour dissimuler son rire. « Ils ne te donneraient jamais de faux espoirs comme ça. Et de toute façon, je ne me bats jamais en un-contre-un. »

« _Mais_. », reprit Ichigo, insistant sur le mot comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention du blond. « Si je ne suis pas votre entraînement pour maîtriser mon Hollow, il va un jour prendre le contrôle de mon corps pendant un combat plus difficiles que les autres et il va tuer tout le monde qui l'entoure, ami ou ennemi. »

Shinji hocha gravement la tête, satisfait que le gamin ait compris la situation, « Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a déjà un programme tout préparé pour toi, alors tu es entre de bonnes mains. Hiyori, c'est à toi. »

L'interpellée se plaça devant quelque chose recouvert d'une bâche et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais Naruto lui coupa la parole, ayant déjà reçu l'explication que la fille était sur le point de donner, « Non mais vous êtes idiots? Laissez tomber le stupide vélo stationnaire. Si vous le faites monter sur cette chose, on sera encore ici dans trois jours! » Ledit "stupide vélo stationnaire" fit alors un vol plané à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser directement sur Naruto, bâche et tout et tout...

« Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te donner la raclé de ta vie, huh? », menaça Hiyori avant de voir voler vers elle l'instrument d'exercice qu'elle venait tout juste de lancer. Elle poussa un petit cri et sauta rapidement sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut avant de reposer son regard sur Naruto, se préparant à se moquer de l'immortel pour son manque de précision. Malheureusement, il était déjà en train de sauter vers elle et il la plaqua au sol, ce qui redémarra leur combat que Shinji avait interrompu un peu plus tôt.

Shinji soupira et se dirigea vers le pauvre vélo stationnaire, le remettant avec précaution le guidon vers le haut, « Eh bien, Ichigo, puisque Naruto nous a dit que ton Hollow intérieur était aussi puissant que le nôtre, je suppose qu'on peut commencer ton véritable entraînement. » Il se tourna alors vers les autres Vizard, « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait les séparer et mettre Naruto à la porte? On a pas que ça à faire, il faut commencer! »

Lisa leva la tête et posa son regard sur le combat. Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière de sa tête lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto avait sorti le Raijin no Ken et qu'il était en plein échange de Kenjutsu avec Hiyori qui avait pour sa part dégainé son Zanpakuto, « Je n'ai pas le goût de me mettre entre un Jedi et son adversaire. »

* * *

><p>(1) « L'abeille aime pas l'eau »...je trouve juste que ça ressemble un peu à « Szayel Aporro », alors je trouvais ça amusant XD<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

C'est environ la moitié du chapitre 17. La suite viendra à un moment ou à un autre...je ne promets rien. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Quelle partie trouvez-vous la plus drôle? Je pense que c'est peut-être celle de la fin avec Hiyori XD. Ou sinon, la petite discussion entre Hidan, Gaara, Naruto, Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche XD

Salut, et à la prochaine


End file.
